I Shouldn't Love You, But I Do
by phoenixjinx
Summary: Hi, Rose Weasley here! This is the story of my wacky relationship with Scorpius Malfoy throughout my years at Hogwarts. Rose Weasley/Scorpius Malfoy
1. Chapter 1- Events On The Platform

A tension suddenly filled the air as the steam on platform 9 and 3-quarters thinned.

I looked up at dad, mom, uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny. They were staring into the distance where the steam had cleared. Standing there was a family of three, a man, a woman and a young boy around my age. I recognized the man, he was Draco Malfoy, a rich pureblood man my family sometimes poked fun at.

"So that's little Scorpius." My dad said under his breath. "Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains."

I nodded at my dad's words, I knew I could beat him at every test since I read all my school books cover to cover at least three times.

"Ron, for heaven's sake." Mom said half stern, half amused. " Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!"

Should I be against him?

"You're right, sorry," He replied, then he turned to me and added. " Don't get too friendly with him, though, Rosie. Grandad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood."

I stuck my tongue out at the thought of me getting 'too friendly' with Scorpius Malfoy.

"Dad, I don't even know him and I'm only eleven!" I said amused and disgusted.

He smiled down at me.

I walked over to my nervous cousin Albus. He looked very pale and troubled. I knew what was wrong with him. Al was worried about what house he would get into at Hogwarts and my cousin James constantly teasing him about getting into Slytherin only made Albus' fears heighten.

I stood next to Albus giving him a kind smile and began to fix my hair. My red bushy hair wouldn't stay neatly in a ponytail (as always). I sighed in frustration and gave up attempting to fix the seemingly unfixable.

As I turned to Albus someone caught my eye making me look away from him. It was Scorpius Malfoy. He was pretending to be listening to the group of boys he was standing with not too far away from me. He was looking at me, our eyes locked.

He was wearing expensive clothing. His blonde hair was perfectly in place. Scorpius' face was focused on me. His face wasn't pulled into a sneer like I thought it would be, it looked curious.

Suddenly, I felt self-conscious, but I didn't want to turn away. It turned into a staring contest, I narrowed my eyes showing him my game face. I am Rose Weasley, so naturally, I wasn't going to back down from any sort challenge or competition.

He cocked his eyebrow as if to say 'Are you sure you can take the heat?' I smirked slightly he wasn't going to back down and I sure wasn't going to back down either.

"What in Merlin's name are you staring at?" Albus exclaimed.

I jumped in surprise, I had been so busy focusing on Scorpius I forgot Al was even there.

I was forced to turn to Al.

"Nothing." I replied innocently.

I turned my head to see if Scorpius was still there, he was.

He was smirking, looking amused.


	2. Chapter 2- Journey To Hogwarts

"It's nearly eleven, you two should start saying your goodbyes and get on the train." I heard my mom say from behind Albus and I.

I turned my head to look at her. Once again, I forced to stop looking at Scorpius Malfoy

My mom moved to stand next to Albus who was starting to look even more worried. Mom patted Albus' shoulder reassuringly. Uncle Harry gestured for Albus to come over to him. Albus walked quickly over to Uncle Harry leaving mom and I alone together.

Dad and Hugo (my little brother) came over to us. Hugo looked jealously at me. The days leading up to me going to Hogwarts were full of Hugo complaining about how he had to wait a full year until he could go to Hogwarts himself. My cousin Lily complained just as much as Hugo. She wanted to go to the magical school of Hogwarts too but had to wait a year. That was me last year, but now after what felt like forever I was going to Hogwarts!

I laughed at the expression of jealous and longing on Hugo's face.

"Don't worry Hugo this time, next year you'll get to come to Hogwarts." I said pulling him into a hug. "The time will come soon enough."

Embarrassed by the affection he pulled away.

"You know I hate hugs, Rosie." Hugo said grumpily.

I laughed. "That why I gave you one."

I turned to hug by parents and say goodbye.

After the hugs and goodbyes were exchanged. I climbed onto the Hogwarts express. I hurried to one of the windows in the corridor of the train to get a view of my family on the platform.

I waved the out the window to my family and thought sadly about just how much I would miss them.

I suddenly notice that all the students eyes around me were on my family and Albus'. I blushed slightly as I saw some people were staring at me. I tried to ignore it and just wave to my family. I heard excited whispers about the Golden Trio from the people staring.

Then suddenly, Hogwarts express lurched forward starting its journey towards Hogwarts.

"It's really happening!"I murmured to myself.

Finally, I was going to Hogwarts! The school I had been dreaming of ever since I could remember.

Nervous-excitement erupted in my stomach. I waved to my family until they were out of sight. When the platform was out of sight some students dispersed off to other sections of the train, while others stayed to stare at me.

I heard someone among the group of students staring at me whisper. "Isn't that Ron and Hermione Weasley's child? She sure doesn't look like anything special."

I held my head high and glared at the group of onlookers showing no hurt in my eyes and decided to go find Albus.


	3. Chapter 3- Journey To Hogwarts (Part II)

Eventually, I found Albus. He was in a compartment my himself looking much more relaxed.

I slid the compartment door open and walked inside happy to see Al again.

He smiled at me when walked in.

"Well, you look calmer." I said as I sat across from him.

He frowned and protested "I was calm."

I rolled my eyes and said "Sure you were."

Albus ignored my comment.

"My dad told me about how the Sorting Hat takes your own opinion into account. So, I suppose that means I can choose Gryffindor if I want!" Al said excitedly.

"That's great, Al."

I wasn't really that fussed about what house I got into. I just wanted to get into a house where I could make friends and have fun in (preferably not Slytherin).

The journey to Hogwarts lasted only a couple of hours more. During that time, Albus and I played gob-stones. When the trolley lady came to our compartment we nearly bought the whole cart of sweets. I ate so much that I wouldn't be surprised if I had a sugar rush. After that, Albus left to change into his brand new school robes. I didn't need to change since I was already wearing my school robes.

When the train came to a dead stop my heart jumped into my throat and excitement filled my body.

"Al, I think we're finally at Hogwarts!" I squealed. "We're here! Come on, let's get off the train and see Hagrid!"

I dragged him by the arm outside the compartment. We were immediately pushed along with the wave of Hogwarts students rushing to get on the platform.

A booming familiar voice reached our ears. " Firs' years! Follow me!"

Al and I ran towards the voice.

"Hi, Hagrid!" Al and I greeted loudly over the loud volume of noise on the platform.

The large half-giant turned towards us to greet us with a big warm smile on his face.

"Rosie, Al, welcome ter Hogwarts!" Hagrid said eagerly pulling Al and I into a bone-crunching hug. " I'm so happy to see yeh two again!"

When he released us from the bone-crunching hug and we could finally breathe again I said, "We missed you too, Hagrid."

Hagrid beamed down at me warmly appreciating my words.

Hagrid then turned his attention to other first years around us and said loudly "All firs' years, follow me to the boats!"

Hagrid started to walk towards the boats. I noticed some girls nearby were sniggering and pointing at Albus and I. Al was already following Hagrid to the boats.

Offended and angered by their sniggering I walked over to them with my head held high and asked, "What do you find so funny about my cousin and I?"

My eyes dared them to answer.

They all smirked evilly at each other. The girl, I can only guess was the leader of the pack of mean girls, came towards me and answered rudely "Well, it could only be a hilariously disgusting joke that you and Potter were hugging that filthy half-breed!"

The group's psychotic laughter filled my ears.

My anger exploded. I tempted to jump on top of the horrible girl and beat her to a pulp for what she called Hagrid but I was stopped by a hand holding me back by the back of my robes.

"Percilla, leave her and the half-giant alone." Said the voice of the person holding me back.

The girl who was the leader of the group snorted "Whatever, Scorp!" The group of girls walked away gossiping.

I froze 'Scorp' as in Scorpius Malfoy?

I turned to see him behind me still holding the back of my robes. I frowned and yanked myself free from him.

With my anger still fuming I glared at him "Why did you do that?"

He shrugged his shoulders "You were about to kill my close family friend Percilla Goyle, so naturally, I stepped in." Then he looked at me and laughed "You're so tiny she probably would've crushed you like a Bertie Botts Every Favor Bean."

I had to admit Percilla Goyle was, at least, five times bigger than me in weight, but that was no reason for Scorpius Malfoy to call me 'tiny'.

Yes, I am shorter than everyone else but that does NOT mean I'm tiny.

I stood my ground and looked him in the eye and said,

"I am not tiny."

He laughed at me. I cringed and walked away towards the boats.

I heard him call after me sarcastically, "No need to thank me for saving your life!"

I ignored him, no way did Scorpius Malfoy just save my life, no way! I could've taken her on and won! I didn't owe him any thanks, I owed him nothing.


	4. Chapter 4- Crossing The Black Lake

Still fuming from my 'encounter' (let's just call it that) with Scorpius Malfoy, I found Albus. He was in one of many small boats waiting to set off across the Black Lake. Hagrid, nearby on the small wooden dock, was trying to herd all the first years into the boats. I was a small bit worried that the dock would collapse under his weight.

Al was with two boys, that I haven't seen before, chatting animatedly about (and there was no doubt in mind that it was) quidditch.

I walked onto the dock and over to the boat Albus was sharing.

I swallowed my anger and thanked Merlin it was after turning darker outside so it would be harder to see my face, which was probably red from anger (sadly, it always does that).

"Hey, Al." I said grabbing his attention. "Mind if I join you guys?"

He smiled. "Yeah, sure, Rosie. I was wondering where you had gone off to."

"I had a pleasant conversation with the future Slytherins." I sarcastically said my voice dripping with false sweetness.

Albus laughed. "Trust you to get into some kind of fight with the children of Death Eaters before school has even started, but you're well able to handle yourself, Rosie."

Al then turned back to two boys in the boat to continue talking about (yeah, I guessed it) quidditch.

I stepped onto the small boat it rocked with my weight. I nervously looked at the murky water of the Black Lake and sat down next to Al.

Having no interest in the discussion about quidditch I stared off into the distance, I could see the castle. The sheer sight of it made my heart jump. It looked magical (an obvious word to describe it). Hogwarts castle was illuminated by the light coming out of its windows.

Our boat and the rest of the boats surrounding us suddenly started to move forward towards Hogwarts. The boats glided across the Black Lake. My grin getting wider the nearer we came to the castle.

When the boats finally came to a halt in the boat house, excitement filled my body. Hagrid ordered all the first years to get out of the boats. Al and the two other boys in our boat stepped gracefully onto the boathouse platform.

Then came my turn,

I stood up in the boat which began to rock causing my legs to shake. I leaped onto the boathouse platform but when I landed my legs came out from under me. Causing me to slip on the wet floor. I yelped and (of course) fell on my butt in front of everyone.

Everyone in first year exploded with laughter, even Albus. I turned bright red with embarrassment. I immediately decided the best thing to do in this situation was to jump back up and pretend it was nothing, but oh Merlin did it hurt.

I really shouldn't have done this... as soon as I jumped up the laughter got even louder and Al looked on the verge of pissing himself. One of the first years was pointing at my ass. I turn head to see my backside.

"Oh great..." I murmured

The entire backside of my robes were wet and you can imagine what that looked like.

Hagrid didn't notice me falling on my butt. He told everyone to "Stop yer laughin' wer goin' up to the castle now."

Everyone was still laughing but quieter now. Everyone started to follow Hagrid towards the castle.

Al turned to me still laughing. "Are you okay Rose? That was just about the funniest thing ever!"

"Right." I scowled.

It was going to be a long night.

Then I had a Lumos moment. I hit my head with my hand, how could I be so stupid, duh, I'm a witch with magic. Who had just happened to have read all the books on the first booklist and know nearly it all the spells off by heart. So I know the drying charm.

I sighed in relief and took out my wand and cast the charm on my robes making them dry again.

I smirked in victory, who says reading ahead is not worth it.


	5. Chapter 5- The Sorting

Hagrid led us first years from the boat house to the entrance of the Great Hall. By the time, we had got there I was out of breath due to the, what felt like, thousands of steps of stairs leading from the boat house. At the entrance, we were met by my family's close friend Neville. Now that I was at Hogwarts I had to call him Professor Longbottom. He was our deputy headmaster, Herbology teacher and possible house head if we were sorted into Gryffindor.

He smiled warmly at Al and I when he saw us. He then cleared his throat and began to speak to us first years.

"Welcome to Hogwarts first years, you are at the beginning of a great seven year adventure, that I myself wish I could relive. Throughout your years at Hogwarts, you will be taught magic to a high standard and hopefully along the way make wonderful friends and memories that will last you a lifetime."

He waited a moment for his words to sink in, and then he continued.

"Now, in a few moments, I will lead you into the Great Hall where you all will be sorted by the Sorting Hat into one of four houses. You will be sorted into either Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin. Here at Hogwarts, your house will be like a second family. When the Sorting Hat calls out what house you are in you will sit at that house table. Any questions?"

There was silence.

"Okay, then, follow me."

When Neville pushed opened the doors to the Great Hall, a warm light poured out from the Great Hall making it welcoming. I followed Neville along with everyone else inside the Great Hall. My eyes were immediately drawn up to the bewitched ceiling. My mouth fell open. "Wow!" I thought. "It's even more enchanting than 'Hogwarts, A History' described it."

I found myself saying to Al who was next to me. "It's bewitched to look like the outside sky, but it's way prettier than the outside sky."

Albus nodded in wonderment as we followed Neville up the centre aisle of the Great Hall. I pulled my eyes way from the ceiling to look at the area surrounding me. I saw the famous four house tables with hundreds of students sitting at them. I quickly notice most of the students were staring at Al and I. My mother's voice echoed in my head "They'll get used to it, Rose."

"I hope so." I thought.

I turned my attention to the direction in which we were walking in. At the top of the Great Hall, there was a long table facing the students that seated my future Professors. At the centre of the table sat an elderly woman with a stern face. There was no doubt in my mind that she was Headmistress McGonagall who I was told stories about by my mom and dad.

Neville halted near the top of the hall where an old hat crinkled with age sat on top of a high stool. It was the Sorting Hat. It didn't look like something Godric Gryffindor had put his brains into. It looked like nothing more than a manky old hat.

Then suddenly the hat burst into song. I had been warned about the sorting hat's singing by my dad. He had told me to prepare myself for a long period of annoyance and boredom. About a minute into his song I had lost any urge to pay attention. Anyway, I had heard it all so many times before, Gryffindor is for the bravest, etc…

I looked around the hall and saw most of the students looking bored out of their minds. About two minutes into the song I was praying to the wizarding god for the Sorting Hat to finish his bleeding song. My feet were starting to hurt from standing and my stomach felt like it was going to grumble aloud at any minute (I'm so hungry!).

Finally, the hat finished and all the students began to clap, happy that it was over, me included. Neville reached into the pocket of his robes and produced a long list of names (Great, more waiting).

Neville started to call out the names of the first year students to be sorted starting with

"Addams, Alexander."

Since this was in alphabetical order I knew that because my last name was Weasley that I would be sorted near the end of the ceremony. I sighed at the thought, I was done being nervous I just wanted to be sorted and enjoy the magnificent feast I read about and was told about by my parents.

My thoughts were interrupted by the Sorting Hat belting out the house name. "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The Hufflepuff table clapped loudly.

My focus went in and out of the sorting, during this time I examined the Great Hall in greater detail taking in everything.

My focus came back to the sorting when I heard the name "Malfoy, Scorpius."

The moment the hat was placed on his head it belted out. "SLYTHERIN!"

I rolled my eyes, "No surprised there" I thought.

Scorpius smirked in satisfaction and walked over to Slytherin table, receiving several pats on the back from the clapping Slytherins.

Then after two more people were sorted Al's turn came.

Albus walked nervously to the Sorting Hat and sat on the sorting stool. Neville then placed the Sorting Hat on Al's head.

The Sorting Hat belted out leaving no time for Albus to put his own opinion forward. "SLYTHERIN!"

The entire hall began to fill whispers. I couldn't stop myself from gasping out loud "What?!" in shock.

The Sorting Hat still remained on Albus' head.

Albus outraged told the Sorting Hat. "But-but I'm not a Slytherin… I-"

The Sorting Hat cut him off responding. "You're a Slytherin now, boy. It's the place where you belong, the house where you shall perform the best."

The Sorting Hat then directed what he was saying next to Neville who seem to be still trying to absorb the information.

"Will you get me off this boy's head!"

"Oh… right, sorry." Neville said lifting the sorting Hat off Albus' head.

Panic began to fill Al's face as Neville nudged him gently off the stool.

Albus walked with his head down towards the Slytherin table all eyes in the hall were on him. I tried to catch his eye, but he didn't dare look at me or anyone else.

The voice of an older Slytherin boy broke through the whispers. "YEAH, WE GOT POTTER! THE GRYFFINDOR GOLDEN BOY IS JOINING THE DEATH EATERS!"

The Slytherins began to cheer humorously at the boy's word.

"SHUT YOUR UGLY TROLL FACE, FLINT!" roared James. I turned my eyes from Al to James at the Gryffindor table. James was standing up making a violent gesture with his fist.

The Flint was about to retort back when Headmistress McGonagall shut everyone up.

"SILENCE."

The whole hall fell silent.

"Flint, Potter detention for your disgraceful behavior." She said strictly and added, "Potter sit down!" James grumpily sat down.

There was a moment of silence. "Professor Longbottom, stop standing around idle. Please continue with the sorting."

"Yes, Headmistress." Neville smiled weakly.

During the commotion, Albus had taken a seat at the Slytherin table. The Slytherin students were now silently staring at Albus who kept his eyes on the floor. He was sitting next to Scorpius Malfoy, I don't think he noticed this. I am 100% positive he wouldn't sit next to him in the right sense of mind.

As the sorting continued my sympathy for Albus grew, it swelled in my chest. Then it hit me. Albus' nightmare that he was so worried about had just come through.

Then another thought suddenly hit me. How is the rest of my family at Hogwarts reacting? I turned to look at the Ravenclaw table I saw my cousin Victoire Weasley who was in her final year at Hogwarts. She looked in deep thought.

I then looked at the Gryffindor table to see James fuming next to him my cousin Fred Weasley II who was in the same year as James (2nd year) looking much calmer than James. Further up the Gryffindor table, my cousin Dominique Weasley who was in her fifth year looked irritated. Nearby my cousin Molly Weasley II who was in the same year as Dominique looked worried.

"Weasley, Rose"

I jumped at the unexpected sound of my name. The sound tore me away from my thoughts.

As I walked calmly toward the Sorting Hat my legs felt like jelly. "What if the same thing that happened to Al happens to me?" I thought nervously.

Then a much worst thought passed through my mind. "How will Al feel if I get into Gryffindor?"

I swallowed hard.

When sat on the stool, I stupidly sat too far back almost falling backward much to the amusement of everyone in the Great Hall. Neville quickly caught my arm quickly to steady me.

"Thanks." I murmured embarrassed.

Neville smiled kindly at me as he placed the hat on my head. It fell over my eyes, blinding me.

The Sorting Hats voice burst into my head. "Let's see… Let's see… headstrong, stubborn, and brave all Gryffindor traits."

I cursed in my mind.

"Language please!" said the Sorting Hats voice inside my head.

"Sorry… Mr Sorting Hat, I can't be in Gryffindor, I 'II die of guilt."

"You shouldn't worry about your cousin he will soon see that Slytherin is where he belongs. Anyway, I'm not finished sorting you yet."

He continued. "Hufflepuff –no, but... you do possess one Hufflepuff trait you are hard-working, this trait is also valued in Ravenclaw. You are also intelligence, creative, have wit and a thirst for knowledge which are all valued in Ravenclaw. Yes… I can see you succeeding well in Ravenclaw."

Without any warning, the Sorting Hat shouted out the word "RAVENCLAW!"

Causing me to nearly fall off the stool a second time.


	6. Chapter 6- Feasting and New Friends

I quickly regained my balance on the stool (with help from Neville again!). The Ravenclaw table burst into a round of applause, loudest of all was Victoire. Neville smiled at me and took the Sorting Hat off my head. I jumped down from the stool happy with the outcome of my sorting. I walked over to the Ravenclaw table and sat next to a first year girl who had been sorted into Ravenclaw as well.

I beamed with happiness. Ravenclaw was a good house and was definitely on the top of my list of houses I wanted to be sorted in, after Gryffindor. And I won't make Albus jealous because I wasn't put into Gryffindor.

When the sorting ceremony was finally finished Headmistress McGonagall rose from her chair.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts, everyone." Headmistress McGonagall said to the students. "Now, as it is a new school year I would like to remind you all of a few important rules. Firstly, the Forbidden Forest is as it says in the name is forbidden to all students. The caretaker, Mr Filch, has asked me to remind you that merchandise from Weasley's Wizards Wheezes such as love potions are banned, we do not want to have the same problem we did last year." Headmistress McGonagall said eyeing a few Gryffindor girls. "To check the full list of banned items please visit Mr Filches office."

Then a small rare smile fell on McGonagall's stern face. "Let's all enjoy our fantastic feast!"

Mountains of food on golden platters suddenly appeared on each house table. I began to drool at the sight of it, I was starving. I quickly filled my plate along with everyone else with piles of delicious food.

As I began to shovel the food into my mouth Victoire got out of her seat near the end of the Ravenclaw table and walked over to me grinning proudly, her long platinum blonde hair shining in the light.

"I knew you had the brains to get into Ravenclaw, Rosie!" Victoire said when she reached me. "Dominque owns me ten gallons now!"

I laughed, I knew my cousins were having bets on which houses Al and I would get into.

"I'm happy to be in Ravenclaw with my favourite cousin!" I said happily. Victoire is my favourite cousin because she is fun but at the same time insanely intelligent when it comes to school stuff.

Then one of Victoire's giggling friends called to her,

"Victoire, come over here, you've got to hear what Ari just told us about her summer vacation, it's absolutely horrendous!"

"Just a sec!" Victoire called back.

"I'll talk to you later, Rose." She said to me waving goodbye.

"See you, Victoire."

Victoire sat with her friends again and I continued shoving food into my mouth. I was always told I had an appetite like my dad. But, in truth, mine was nothing in comparison to what Hugo and my dad could eat. It's shocking, they're always hungry even after the third helping of dinner.

"Your Rose Weasley." said a first year Ravenclaw boy who sitting across from me.

"Yes." I said forgetting my mouth was full of food. Merlin, I'm disgusting. The Ravenclaw boy gave me a strange look.

'SWALLOW, ROSE, SHALLOW!' The voice inside my head was yelling.

"I am Eric Longford." He said with his voice full of pride. "My father fought alongside yours in the Battle of Hogwarts-"

"What's 'the Battle of Hogwarts'?" the girl sitting next to Eric interrupted.

Eric laughed "You seriously don't know what the Battle of Hogwarts is?"

The girl shook her head innocently. "Should I?"

"You should, it's common wizarding knowledge." He said rather rudely. "Do you even know who Harry Potter is?"

The girl was about to answer when the girl sitting next to me shot at Eric. "She obviously muggle-born, so leave her alone."

Eric frowned. "Did you even read the textbooks? It's in all our textbooks."

The girl next to Eric answered coolly. "No, I didn't, because I would be bored out of my mind in class and I wouldn't learn anything."

"Actually, Eric, the Battle of Hogwarts is only in our history textbook." I pointed out. "So you mustn't have read the textbooks either."

Eric blushed and shot us three girls a death glare. He then picked up his plate and moved to where the other first year Ravenclaws were sitting.

"Thanks." the girl said to us. "That guy was an absolute prick. Anyway, I'm Abby Sliver."

Abby Sliver had long mousy brown hair, a small nose and big adorable brown eyes.

"Anytime, I'm Jane Templeton." The girl sitting next to me said.

Jane Templeton had dirty blonde hair which was medium length and tied back into a tight French plait. She had extremely blue eyes and freckles scattered across her face.

"And you're Rose Weasley?" asked Abby.

"Yeah." I said.

"Maybe sometime you could tell me all about this 'Battle of Hogwarts' and 'Harry Potter' nonsense?" Abby smiled.

"Sure." I said smiling back.

"But not now." Jane interjected. "No offence, Rose, but that is the most over-told story in the whole wizarding world."

"Yeah, I know, I'm sick of hearing it too." I agreed. "I know that what my mom, my dad and Uncle Harry did was great, but I hear it all the time and after a while it turns into the most boring thing ever!"

Then the topic of our conversation changed when Abby asked us what are we most looking forward at Hogwarts.

I started by saying. "The Library, of course! I heard it has tens of thousands of books in it. It's supposed to be massive, I can't wait to see it."

"The Astronomy Tower will be epic! I was told by my mom that you get to go up there at midnight and stargaze. I love the stars. There so pretty." Jane said her eyes filled with wonderment.

Abby and I nodded in agreement.

"What are you looking forward to doing at Hogwarts, Abby?" I asked Abby.

"I don't know, I'm Muggle-born so I didn't know Hogwarts had this much to offer. I thought it was like an ordinary school but you learn magic, not at all like what I'm seeing and hearing now." Abby said amazed.

The leftovers on our plates were then magically wiped clean. Then tons of different types of desserts appeared before our eyes making me lick my lips even though I was extremely full.

I quickly grabbed a big slice of cake and began stuffing my face again.

Abby and Jane began to laugh.

"You eat like you haven't eaten in weeks, Rose." Jane. commented

I shrugged my shoulders. "It's good food."

"Well, I can't argue with that." Abby replied placing some chocolate éclairs on her plate.

Then something dawned me (actually someone) Albus. I had completely forgotten about him and his situation. I suddenly felt guilty about enjoying myself and making new friends. I quickly put down my cake and turned my head so I could see behind me. I could see Slytherin table which was separated from the Ravenclaw table by the Gryffindor table.

I spotted Albus still sitting next to Scorpius Malfoy. His head was down staring at his empty plate. I saw Scorpius ask him something that I couldn't hear (curse the distance!). The other Slytherin first years were listening, Al answered whatever it was reluctant.

"What you looking at, Rose." Abby asked in a sing-song voice.

"Nothing." I was about to answer but I changed my mind. They were my friends now (I think?) so why shouldn't I tell them about the whole Al situation.

"Just my cousin Albus." I answered instead. "He really, really, really didn't want to get into Slytherin."

"Yeah, him getting into Slytherin was a bit of a shock to everyone. I mean we all expected him to get into Gryffindor." Jane said.

I nodded.

Then she added slyly. "Or maybe we only expected that because he looks so much his dad, a true Gryffindor. We don't know what's lurking under the surface."

"Albus isn't a bad guy." I answered. "Honestly, I have never seen Albus put as much of a toe out of line."

"Never said he was." Jane said simply. "He seems nice."

"Well, he is."

Abby then cleared her throat loudly. "Okay, Okay let's changed the subject."

But we didn't have to. The tables were suddenly wiped magically clean, Headmistress McGonagall stood up and told us all it was time to go to bed.

A large crowd of people quickly formed to leave the Great Hall. Jane, Abby and I quickly hunched together scared to death that we were going to be trampled.

I could make out prefects yelling out over the noise of the crowd.

"Gryffindor first years, this way!"

"Hufflepuff first years, over here!"

"Ravenclaw first years!"

Abby, Jane and I quickly made B-line for the direction the voice was coming in. We saw a Ravenclaw prefect who was calling for Ravenclaw first years and ran to him. He was probably a sixth or seventh year by the look of him. He had a big stature and towered over us in height.

The prefect greeted us with a warm smile.

"Okay is that everyone?!" he asked still trying to beat the noise of the crowd.

Then I was distracted by a prefect calling out. "Slytherin first years, this way!"

Immediately my eyes scanned the crowd for Al, I found him. He was in the middle of a crowd of Slytherin boys still looking miserable but he seemed to be talking to them a little bit.

Then I was pulled forward by Abby and Jane each grabbing one of my arms.

Jane said quickly to me. "Come on, Rose, we have to follow the prefect now or we'll lose him."

Abby then added. "And probably die in this crowd."

We quickly hurried after the first year Ravenclaw students and the Ravenclaw prefect. We caught up with them on the Grand Staircase.

The Ravenclaw prefect called back to us "Keep up, Ravenclaws, especially here. The staircases like to move, be careful."

When we reached the top of the first staircase we were last in the group. But luck wasn't on our side. The staircase swung to join another just as we had reached the top, Abby and I screamed as we nearly fell off the staircase but thankful Jane (who had actual coordination and balance) put out her arm in front of us to save us just in time.

"JESUS!" Abby cried clutching her heart panting.

"Thanks, Jane." I said to Jane relived. "I think you might have just saved us a trip to the Hospital wing."

"Or our lives!" Abby added dramatically.

"What are you three doing?" The Ravenclaw prefect called out to us from the top of the next staircase.

I realised everyone around us was laughing at us. We cringed and were forced to climb an extra staircase to get to the group since the staircase we were on refused to move back. When we finally reached them the group began to move again.

"Look!" Abby pointed her face filled with fascination. "The portraits are moving."

The hundreds of portraits around us all different shapes and sizes were moving. Some were waving to us and welcoming us to Hogwarts. We excitedly waved back.

"This brilliant!" I exclaimed. "Nothing I like the stories and books."

When we reached the fifth floor we were all out of breath and exhausted.

I panted. "If we have to do this every day, I'm getting a magic carpet."

"I agree." Jane said out of breath.

"On the bright side," panted Abby. "We'll all have six-packs by the time the year is over."

Out of breath, we all laughed, as we climbed a spiral staircase. When we reached the top of the spiral staircase the Ravenclaw prefect began to speak.

"This is the door to the Ravenclaw common room." He said pointing to the door behind him. It had no knob or keyhole, all it had was a bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle. "To enter the common room you must answer the riddle the eagle knocker will give you correctly. If you don't answer it correctly you'll have to wait until another Ravenclaw student comes and answers it correctly."

He then turned around to the door with the eagle knocker and the knocker asked him a riddle.

"What comes down but never goes up?" The bronze eagle knocker said in a croaking voice.

The Ravenclaw prefect paused for a moment to think.

"Rain." He answered.

The door swung open to reveal a large circular room with arched windows. Midnight blue carpet covered the floor and the walls were draped in blue and bronze silk (Ravenclaw colours). I turned to see Jane looking up at the ceiling smiling. I looked up to the domed ceiling to see it was painted beautifully with stars. The room was furnished with tables, chairs and several bookcases. A tall beautifully crafted Rowena Ravenclaw statue made from marble stood at the rear of the room.

The Ravenclaw prefect made a gesture to the arched windows and said. "The view from the windows is spectacular during the day, you can see a lot of the grounds."

I noticed several older Ravenclaw students sitting on chairs and talking.

The Ravenclaw prefect then went over to the marble Rowena Ravenclaw statue. All of us followed him. He pointed to the door behind the Ravenclaw statue. "Through this door is the Ravenclaw Dormitories. Boy's dormitories to the left, girls to the right. You'll find your year written on your dormitory door."

"But before you go to bed I have to brief you on how the system works." At that very moment, I let out a loud yawn causing the prefect to glare at me and everyone else to laugh. I was actually very tired and wished the prefect would stop glaring at me just get on with.

The prefect continued. "As I was saying the system works in points. Ravenclaw house will receive points if you are awarded them by a teacher or a prefect for things like answering questions right or helping out. Points will also be added if our quidditch team wins a game, so support them. Points from Ravenclaw house can be deducted if you behave badly which will affect our chances of winning the house cup, for the second year in a row." he added proudly. "So if someone tries to provoke you tell a prefect, like myself, and we'll deal with them. So no fighting as it could get you a detention and reduce house points. You may go to your dormitories now."

I was happy that was over, I was stuffed full of food and exhausted I just wanted to go to bed. Abby, Jane, two other girls and I climbed the staircase (Jeez how many staircases does this place have!?) leading to the girls dorm. The first door we approached had the words first year written on it in bronze.

We opened the door and walked in. It was a circular room, which had five four-poster beds covered in blue and bronze silk sheets and had a big soft pillow. Each four-poster bed had its own blue curtains that were embroidered with stars and moons. The colours of the rest of the room were (you guessed it) blue and bronze. The ceiling was domed like in the common room covered with stars.

Our trunks had already been brought up for us and had been placed at the foot of our beds. Abby ran towards her bed at the centre of the room the top of which was position against the wall, she jumped on it landing on her back and sighed "This is the life!"

We all laughed. We then introduced ourselves to the two girls who we found out were twins called Violet and Angela Roberts. They were almost completely identical except Violet had blue eyes and Angela had brown. They both had the same pin-straight brunette hair that was absolutely perfect (to my jealousy). They both were nice but seemed to want to keep to themselves.

Angela had the bed closest to door followed by Violet's, then Abby's, then mine and then Jane's.

I went over to my bed and changed into my pyjamas and was about to get into bed when Abby burst out. "Everyone be quiet, do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" I asked listening. I only hear the wind whistling.

"The sound that sounds like white noise!"

"It's just the wind whistling." Jane said.

"In 'Hogwarts, A History' it says that the sound of the wind whistling around the windows in Ravenclaw tower is supposed to be very relaxing." I explained.

"It's really annoying." Abby groaned as she laid back on the bed not bothering to change out of her school robes. "I'll never get some sleep now." She yawned. But after a few moments, only her snoring could be heard.

Jane and I lapsed into giggles as we climbed into our beds.

"Goodnight, Jane." I whispered across to Jane still giggling thinking of all tonight's events.

"Goodnight Rose." She whispered back giggling as well.

I didn't even have time to worry about my first day of classes tomorrow since I quickly fell into a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 7- First Morning At Hogwarts

That night I had an extremely strange dream probably because of all the food I had eaten and the fact that I was sleeping in a strange bed.

I dreamt that the Sorting Hat ate Albus in one bite and a laughing Scorpius Malfoy had placed me under a freezing charm and forced me to watch.

I was forced to wake up at the ungodly hour of seven in the morning by Jane's alarm clock. I groaned loudly and buried my face into my pillow trying to block out the sound from the alarm clock.

"Will you please turn that off!" I asked annoyed.

Jane who was wide awake got out of her bed and began to lay out her uniform on her bed.

"Come, everyone, we have to get up or we're going to be late for our first day at Hogwarts." Jane announced.

With a sudden burst of energy, Abby checked watch on her wrist that she didn't take off the night before. Then she let out a whine.

"Nooooooooooo…" Abby looked as if she was going to cry. "It's only seven o'clock, why did you have to wake us?!"

Still with my head on my pillow, I said sleepily, "Jane, breakfast starts at eight and classes start at nine. Let me sleep for another hour."

Jane who had by now grabbed a towel and her dressing gown was making her way into the Ravenclaw girl dormitory bathroom said. "But you'll need time to get dress, shower, find the Great Hall again, eat breakfast, get our class schedules and go to class." Jane explained. She had it all planned out in her mind.

"But I am dressed." Abby said weakly pointing to her school robes that she had fallen asleep in.

"Really," Jane said crinkling her nose. "You're not going to change into your new set of Ravenclaw robes or shower?"

"Should I?" Abby asked sarcastically.

Jane sighed in defeat and walked into the bathroom.

I then suddenly felt hungry causing me to feel not tired anymore so I got out of bed and stretched. I checked Violet and Angela's beds but found no one in them. I turned to look in the mirror hanging next to my bed only to see a reflection that looked like something out of a muggle horror moving-picture-thing. It was me. My hair's bushiness had gone to full max, along with the added touch of it sticking out in every direction. I sighed and kneeled down next to my trunk to open it and found my hairbrush tucked under a clutter of books.

I attempted to brush my red out-control hair gently since I knew this was going to really hurt. I decided to brush the back of it first since the back is always the worst. I gently tried to untangle the back of my hair when disaster struck the brush got caught in my hair. Tears started to form in my eyes as I tried desperately to yank it out of my hair. But it just became more tangled and more painful, making me cry.

I started to panic. 'How am I going to get this stupid brush out of my hair, I don't have a spell for this! I am going to have to walk around Hogwarts for the whole day with a hairbrush stuck in my hair! I'm going to look like more of a mess than usual.' I thought.

I have to admit I'm not the kind of girl who spends hours on end perfecting her appearance nor do I really care, but I don't want to be going to class looking like a night troll.

I wiped my eyes and called Abby.

"Abby." I called trying not to sound panicked or upset.

"What?" she groaned from her bed, her eyes shut.

"A have a small problem." I lied.

"What is it?"

"Look at me and you'll see."

When Abby opened her eyes she looked like she was about to laugh but she didn't for the sake of me, what a true friend.

All she saw was the front, then I turned around and Abby burst out laughing, really what a true friend.

"Rose, that's not a small problem." She said laughing. "That's a… Actually, what is that in your hair?"

"My hairbrush, can you please help me?" I said very annoyed.

Abby jumped out of her bed and walked over to me and inspected the problem.

"Do you know the untangling charm?" I asked hopefully.

"Sorry, Rose, no." Abby said sympathetically. "Looks like we have to do this the old-fashioned way." She began rolling up the sleeves of her robes.

"Wait!" I told her as she was about to yank. "We should ask Jane if she knows it."

"Yeah, I forgot about her." Then Abby shouted at the top her lungs. "JANE!"

Right next to my ear, causing me to clap my hands over my ears.

"QUIT SHOUTING, ABBY, I'M IN THE SHOWER!" shouted Jane back angrily.

Abby, of course, ignored her.

"DO YOU KNOW THE UNTANGLING CHARM?!"

"THE UNTANGLING CHARM?"

"YES, THE UNTANGLING CHARM!"

I had a feeling that they probably woken up the whole castle.

"NO, THAT'S THIRD YEAR MATERIAL, I DIDN'T GET THAT FAR!"

Just then our dormitory door swung open to reveal the angry red face of a second year who's dormitory was across the from ours.

"STOP SHOUTING!" roared the angry second year. She then stomped out and slammed the door.

Then there was a moment of stunned silence, broken when Abby huffed.

"Well, that was uncalled for."

Jane then stepped out of the dormitory bathroom in her dressing gown, her dirty blonde hair wet.

"What was that all about?" she then looked my hair. "Oh."

"Yeah, I know, a second year breaks our door down and screams-" Abby complained.

"No, I didn't mean the shouting, Abby." Jane explained. "Rose, what happened to your hair?"

"I tried to brush it." I said weakly. "Which clearly didn't work out as I hoped it would."

"I was just about to rip this thing out Rose's hair." Abby. said I winced at the word rip.

"Don't be daft," Jane said to Abby. "All her hair would come off with it!" That sentence made me wince again.

Jane continued. "We could go to the Library? Ugghhh, we don't know where that is or what book we could use."

Then suddenly an idea popped into my head, one that was pretty stupid of me not to think of before.

"Victoire!" I exclaimed when I thought of it.

Abby laughed. "It's not a victory yet, Rose."

"No, I meant my cousin Victoire she's a seventh year and loves hair so she probably knows the charm."

And with that, the three of us walked out of our dormitory and down the Ravenclaw dormitory corridor to the seventh year girls dormitory. Abby was about to reach for the knob of the door to open it when Jane stopped her.

"We should knock."

Abby sighed and did a comedically rhythm knock.

The door was opened by one of Victoire's giggling friends. I don't know which one as they all seem the same to me. She immediately made a face at a wet Jane in a night grown and me with my hair like I don't know what.

Abby cleared her throat loudly.

"What do you want?" Victoire's friend asked rudely.

I answered. "I'm looking for Victoire. Is she in?"

The girl hesitantly turned and called Victoire. Victoire grinned when she saw us and walked out of her dormitory shutting the door behind her.

"Hey, Rose, I see you made friends." Victoire smiled flashing her perfect white teeth. "And managed to get yourself a new look." She laughed.

I pouted. "Victoire, do you know the untangling charm?"

"I do and I suppose you want me to untangle whatever that is?"

"Yes I do, and it's a hairbrush." I said annoyed.

Victoire then swiftly pulled out her wand from her robe pocket. She said the incantation and flicked her wand causing my hair to easily untangle and the hairbrush to fall to the floor with a bang.

"Thanks, Victoire." I said gratefully but she wasn't done yet with another two flicks of her wand my hair looked properly brushed and was plaited into a side braid.

Jane, Abby and I stared in awe.

"You got to teach us that!" Abby said.

"Yeah." Jane agreed. "Please."

Victoire laughed at our admiration. "Sure, but not now. I have to talk to Rose about something."

Being the nosy people they were Abby and Jane they were standing still there.

"Alone." Victoire added.

Getting the message Jane and Abby walked reluctantly back to our dorm. When Abby and Jane had gone into our dorm Victoire asked me,

"Have you talked to Albus?"

"No, I couldn't, he was too far away and I didn't have time." I answered.

"I was going to," Victoire said. "But I was too busy stopping James from going on a full rant to McGonagall about the Sorting Hat and demanding that Albus be resorted."

"James isn't taking it too well, then?"

"Definitely, I am going to try my best to keep James away from Albus until he cools down and accepts him in Slytherin. So do me favour and wheel Al away from James for me."

"Sure, Victoire. I'll talk to Al at breakfast see how he doing."

"Well, you better get going then." Victoire said as she looked at her watch. "See you, Rose, good luck with your first day."

"Bye Victoire, thanks again for the hair help." I said as I walked back to my dorm.


	8. Chapter 8- Getting Lost, Getting annoyed

When I arrived back in my dorm Abby and Jane were ready to go down to Great Hall for breakfast they waited for me as I quickly put on my school robes and brushed my teeth. I looked in the mirror and straighten my new Ravenclaw robes which I had to admit looked quite smart on me.

I was interrupted by Jane who insisted that if we don't move now we would be late, even though it was twenty minutes before breakfast. We didn't bother bringing our books because we didn't know which classes had.

When we were ready to go, we walked down from the dormitories into the Ravenclaw common room and out the Ravenclaw tower door. We walked down the spiral staircase and through the first door we saw thinking it would lead us to the Grand Staircase, but, boy, were we wrong!

We walked down a long corridor which kept getting longer and darker. Suddenly after a while, the corridor came to a dead end. Forcing us to admit we were lost.

"I knew this would happen!" exclaimed Jane her voice echoing through the empty corridor. "We should have left earlier."

"There's always a way past dead ends like these in movies." Said Abby groping the wall in front of us.

Jane and I gave her a confused look.

Abby then said very slowly and clearly. "I am checking for a stone in the wall that will activate the secret passage."

Jane and I both nodded still confused.

"We should go back." Jane said turning to walked in the opposite direction but was stopped dead in her tracks when the wall Abby was groping let out a low grumble and moved aside forming a clearing for us to walk through. I felt my jaw drop. I had read nothing about this. Abby let out a cheer and began doing an extremely bad victory dance.

"I don't think with should go in there." Jane said worriedly. "It could close in on us or trap us or make us even more lost."

"Does anyone actually remember where the Great Hall is?" I asked because I sure didn't. All I remembered was nearly falling off the Grand Staircase, being really full and tired and climbing lots of different staircases.

My friends thought for a moment.

"No." they both said at the same time.

"So we couldn't be more lost so let's go through there." I said fearlessly, trying to ignore what Jane had said about it trapping us or closing in on us.

"That's the spirit, Rose!" Abby said brightly. "It's just one big adventure."

Abby and I then stepped into the new passage. Jane was forced to follow as she didn't want to be lost alone. The passage was darker than the corridor. I immediately took out my wand and said "Lumos" lighting the tip of my wand, Jane and Abby did the same giving us some light. The passage was long and it felt like we were walking down a steep hill. The passage was lined with glossy black bricks and smelled strongly of damp. Finally, we came to another dead end. We all began to paw at the wall in front hoping to open another secret passageway.

"Ha!" said Abby as she found the stone. The wall let out a low grumble and moved aside. But this time, it revealed the middle of a very cold corridor with touches glowing on the walls lighting the corridor. We stepped into the corridor and look up and down it. There were a couple of doors in the corridor but, there was nobody there.

Then the passageway let out a grumble once again and sealed itself. We turned around to look at it only see a plain grey brick wall like what was all around us.

Then Jane let out a gasp as checked her watch "There's only ten minutes left in breakfast. We got to go."

"Which way should we go?" I asked looking up and down the corridor.

"We could flip a coin." Abby suggested.

"Quiet, both of you." Jane said. "I hear something."

I listened and heard it too. It was the voices of people. Without any warning, Jane started walking quickly in the direction of the voices. Abby and I followed after her. Abby and I caught up with her as we were approaching a corner. We were walking pretty fast and I wasn't really paying attention to what was in front of me as I was trying to tell Jane to slow down because I had a really bad stitch in my side.

Then all of a sudden SMACK! I went straight into a person coming around the corner and landed on top of them.

A chorus laughter erupted when the person and I fell. I landed on the person in a way that our foreheads were touching and I was lying stomach down on top of theirs. I was staring into the person's eyes and they were staring back into mine. They were bright grey almost silver, kind of interesting to look at. But wait… I had seen these type of eyes before.

I lifted my head to get a look at their face. Oh, I couldn't believe it, of all the people in Hogwarts it had to be Scorpius-freaking-Malfoy! And I was still on top of him (eeeeewwwwwwwwwwwww!)

I cringed and jumped off of him. He stood up too giving me something that was a cross between a smirk and a sneer, but it wasn't either one. I turn to see around us were bunch of Slytherin first's years (sort of like a gang) laughing like maniacs. I was shocked to see Albus was a part of the gang of Slytherins, laughing with them. I turned around to see Abby and Jane looking amused and uncomfortable.

Scorpius Malfoy began dusting non-existent dirt off his robes (was that some kind of an insult!? Because I am not dirty!)

"Weasley," He said to me obviously trying to sound cool. "Watch where you're going. Not everyone is going to move out of your way, you know."

The gang laughed harder only increasing my growing anger at Malfoy (I suppose I should call him that now since he called me Weasley.)

"Same to you." I spat back.

I began to walk away when he said.

"What are you Ravenclaws doing down here anyway, not lost are we?" he asked. Our silence and the looks on our faces probably told him we were lost.

And then he said snidely. "I thought Ravenclaws were supposed to be smart."

The gang laughed and walked off not giving me time to retort.

"I'll catch up with you guys." I heard Albus say as he walked towards me.

I frowned at him. He didn't bother to stick up for me or help me up or anything (not that I needed him to).

"Hey, Rose." He smiled his green tie beaming on his chest. He looked much happier than yesterday.

I didn't say hi to him I said the first thing that came into my mind that I thought wouldn't offend anyone.

"You're getting along well with the Slytherins."

"Yeah, they're actually really nice once you get to know them."

Then he looked at my friends and said to me "I tell you about it later."

There was a moment of awkward silence.

Jane spoke up and asked him. "Where are we?"

"The dungeons." He said matter-of-factly.

"Do you know how to get to the Great Hall?" asked Jane eager to get out of the dungeons.

"Yeah, just take the stairs at the end of the corridor." Instructed Al. "The stairs will take you onto the ground floor and you'll see it."

Jane followed by Abby hurried towards the stairs.

"Your friends seem nice." said Al doubtfully.

"Yeah, they're actually really nice once you get to know them." I mimicked Al from earlier, letting some steam from my Malfoy encounter off.

"I'll find you later after class we can talk then." Al said.

"Sure, see you. Al." I said as Jane yelled from the top of the stairs "ROSE, HURRY UP! I THINK BREAKFAST IS ENDING!"

I ran over to my friends as Albus said goodbye.


	9. Chapter 9- The First Class

When we found the Great Hall, the last of the students were leaving for class and the tables had been magically cleaned. We started to panic when we looked around saw no teachers.

"How were we supposed to our class schedules now?" I exclaimed. "Classes are about to start soon."

Suddenly a very small old man emerged from behind a group of older students leaving the Great Hall. We hadn't noticed him before due to his short height causing him to be hidden behind the taller students. I sighed in relief when I realized the very small old man was a teacher. He walked quickly over to us.

"There you are!" The small man said brightly. "I knew I was missing three Ravenclaws."

He read from the long list of names in his hand. "Weasley, Sliver and Templeton, am I right?"

"Yes, sir." We said together.

He then reached into one of the pockets in his robes and produced three pieces of paper.

"Your class schedules." He said handing each of us a class schedule. "I'm Professor Flitwick. I will be house head and your charms professor. If you have any problems do not hesitate to come me."

We smiled brightly at Professor Flitwick and said together. "Thanks, sir."

He returned the smile and walked out the hall.

"He was really nice." I said to my friends. "I hoped the rest of the professors are like that."

I remembered what my parents had said about Professor Flitwick, he is a gentle spirit who had a good sense of humour. He rarely gave detentions or took house points.

Abby and Jane nodded in agreement.

Jane looked down at her schedule "Our first class is History of Magic."

"It sounds boring." Abby complained. "I bet a Galleon we won't get to use our wands."

I knew that History of Magic was taught by Professor Binns a ghost, so it couldn't be that boring. But I've been warned by several of my family members that it's the most boring class at Hogwarts.

"It's taught by a ghost, Abby, so it couldn't be that boring." I told Abby.

Suddenly a loud bell chimed making us jump.

"Oh no, we're late for class." Jane said worriedly.

"Well, we can't just stand here. We'll be even more late." I said trying to sound Iike I wasn't worried about being late.

We quickly headed in the direction of the History of Magic classroom which was on the first floor, luckily, we didn't have to travel far. But half way there Jane suddenly exclaimed.

"Textbooks!"

I felt like punching something we had forgotten to go back to the Ravenclaw tower and get our textbooks, what kind of Ravenclaws were we?

Abby who was super cool and clearly not getting it asked Jane,

"What do you mean 'textbooks'?"

"We're after forgetting textbooks!" Jane answered looking like she was about to have a breakdown of some kind.

Wow, things were really not going our way.

Abby said firmly. "I'm not going back up all those stairs and most likely getting lost again for some textbooks."

She made a good point. I think it would probably kill us to do that all over again. Plus I was starting to feel my hunger coming back (oh joy!).

Abby continued. "Use your common sense, Jane. Teachers never use textbooks on the first day."

Jane was about to retort back but Abby was already walking in the direction of History of Magic classroom.

Jane huffed and we quickly followed Abby.

When we came to the hallway of what I can only hope was the first floor, we were surrounded by big brown wooden doors that looked all exactly the same. We tried to read whatever was written on the doors but it was completely faded.

The logical thing to do was to check each door. So that's what I suggested we should do.

Abby agreed "Ok, I'll take this side, you take that one."

I nodded and placed my ear against the first door on my side of the hallway. Abby used a completely different tactic. She swung opened each door to check what was inside. When she got to the third door I hissed at her

"Will you stop that!"

Abby paused and turned to me and hissed back "I don't see you making much progress!"

Which was true, I was still at the first door trying to hear what was inside but Abby and her door opening was making that difficult.

Jane stared at us in bewilderment. "Why don't you just knock?"

Abby ignored her and opened the fourth door in which was were our History of Magic class was.

"Guys!" she staged whispered. "I think this is it!"

Jane and I hurried over to the door Abby was at and found the entire class staring at us like we were the most interesting thing there. Professor Binns was standing at the top of class reading from a pile of notes in the most mono-toned voice I had ever heard.

He paid us no attention as he continued with his lecture. Most of the students were obviously not paying attention to him. Only a few Ravenclaw students were trying to concentrate and take notes.

Jane opened her mouth to say something but was stopped when Abby pulled us to a nearby desk which free.

"He doesn't care." Abby whispered to us.

We squeezed into an old fashioned desk that only made for two people. I tried to listen to the lecture and take stuff in but I couldn't focus on his boring voice and I quickly tuned out.

I looked at Abby and Jane who I was sitting in between and saw that they looked bored out of their minds too.

I whispered to them. "The History of Magic book is so much more interesting than this and that book is very long winded."

Jane nodded in agreement. Abby, however, who was not listening to what I was saying covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing.

"What?" I whispered.

"I was just thinking of you and that Slytherin boy earlier." She whispered back amused.

"What about it?" I whispered annoyed as I thought back to the incident with Malfoy.

"It was funny, you both were on the ground on top of each other." Then she paused and took a deep breath to stop herself from bursting out with laughter. "It looked Iike you were going to kiss, you know like in films."

I went bright red and Jane attempted to bite her hand to stop herself from laughing causing her to make a loud embarrassing snorting noise.

I was outraged. No way did it look like that never in million years would I kiss Malfoy. Just the thought of it makes me want to puke. I don't even like anyone in that way yet!

I gave Abby a death glare.

"It did not look like I was about to kiss Malfoy." I snapped a bit too loudly causing everyone around us to stare. I sunk down into my seat hoping to disappear and I wished I had not given the class such a nice image to imagine.

"Yes, it did." Abby said in a sing-song voice under her breath.

Thankfully moments later I was saved by the bell and everyone quickly rushed to the exit.

Before Abby could say anything else I said. "We have to go and get our books." Trying to cool down my uncontrollable red face.

Abby started to hum the worst tune she could've picked under her breath. I tried to ignore the humming.

"What subject do we have next, Jane?" I asked Jane who was trying not to laugh.

"Charms."

"We need to get our books first." I stated trying to not look red. We left the classroom

As we walked the humming kept getting louder until it reached a climax in luckily an empty corridor when Abby starting belting at the top of her lungs.

"ROSE AND MALFOY SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"I'LL NEVER KISS SCORPIUS MALFOY!" I shouted over the singing.

Jane and Abby laughed at my outburst.

"Of course, you'll never-," Abby said but I shushed her. I had heard a voice further along the corridor that sounded awfully familiar.

"Did you hear that?" said the voice "It sounded like Weasley."

I froze, I had an idea who it was.

"Yelling something about kissing me."

Then I bolted back up the corridor followed by Abby and Jane. No way was I sticking around for Malfoy to show up I already had enough encounters with him to last me the rest of the year.

I ran with Abby and Jane into an empty broom cupboard just to be safe.

"Why did you have to do that?" I asked Abby angrily.

"I didn't know he was down the corridor, Rose." Abby said with puppy-dog eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't think you would get so upset. I was only teasing for a laugh."

I sighed. "Just don't do it again, okay?"

Abby smiled "Sure, Rose."

Jane then said. "Don't worry, Rose, we both know that you would never go near someone that rude."

Abby nodded saying. "He was an absolute prick down in the dungeons."

"Yeah, I really hope I don't have to see him again." I said hopefully.

"We better get going." Jane said. "Otherwise, we'll be late for charms."


	10. Chapter 10- Wizard's Chess

We were very late for charms and all the other classes we had that day. We couldn't go anywhere in the school without getting lost. I almost starved to death as well because we were late to lunch. I quickly grabbed some food before the tables were cleared.

My friends and I spent dinner laughing and eating an enormous amount of food. Near the end of dinner, Al came over to the Ravenclaw table and asked me if I would go for a walk with him. I told him I would. When he turned his back to walk away I pushed my piece of apple pie towards Jane and told her to save it for me for later because I didn't want to keep Al waiting. I can't go without dessert!

I quickly got up and hurried towards the entrance of the Great Hall where he was (he's a really fast walker). We walked around the school in silence. I wasn't sure what to say and I really didn't want to listen to him blabbering on about how nice the Slytherin's were.

"Did you get the letter your mom and dad sent you?" he asked breaking the silence.

I had completely forgotten to check for the letter that mom and dad had promised to send me.

"No, I missed the post at breakfast."

Al frowned. "I went over to your table to get the letter but some Ravenclaw boy said he was going to give you it."

"What Ravenclaw boy?" I asked suspiciously.

"In our year, I think, made a whole show of saying his father fought along mine in the Battle of Hogwarts. His name was Long-something I think?"

"Eric Longford?" I prompted.

"Yeah, I think that's him."

"I don't think he likes me very much." I stated. "We didn't get on well at the start of term feast."

"If you have any problems with him come to me. I'll hex him." Al said evilly.

"Al, you don't even know how to hex anyone yet."

Al ignored me continued.

"I got my letter from home."

"What did it say?"

"That their proud of me and don't care that I'm in Slytherin. The rest of it was them asking was I okay or upset?"

"They worry about you."

"I can handle myself." Albus said sharply.

Then there was silence. I could see through one of the windows in the corridor that it was almost dark. I knew I had to keep an eye on the time since it would take me a while to get back to Ravenclaw tower due to me hopelessly getting lost and all the stairs were really slowing me down. Like, today, when my friends and I tried to get to Herbology but ended up on the other side of the school. Neville was really nice about it when we finally showed up.

I checked my watch and saw that it was coming dangerously close to first year curfew, 30 minutes until it ended (but I needed all the time I could get to get there). Albus suddenly started talking about his Slytherin friends and all the fun they were having. I nodded my head politely, thinking about the small pile of homework I had to do for tomorrow. I wished he would hurry up.

I sneakily checked my watch when he wasn't looking at me and saw it was very, very dangerously close to curfew, 20 minutes before the end of curfew.

"Al." I said interrupting him.

"What?" He asked.

"I have to get back to my common room." I answered.

"Why?" He asked.

"I need to do my homework." I said giving him an excuse less embarrassing than I have an extremely bad sense of direction in this castle so I need extra time to get anywhere.

We both walked back parting ways at the Grand Staircase. I quickly ran up each staircase before they could change and then into a few wrong doors. Finally, with only 10 minutes past curfew I had made it to the Ravenclaw Tower without being spotted by a teacher.

I quickly ran up to the eagle knocker out-breath and it asked me a riddle.

"What jumps higher than a building?"

The answer immediately came into my mind.

"That's easy, everything, buildings don't jump."

The door opened revealing the Ravenclaw common room. As I walked in I scanned the room for Eric Longford, who Albus said had my letter. I spotted him playing exploding snap with two other boys.

I walked over to him and asked.

"Where is it?"

"Where's what?" he answered smirking.

"My letter, my cousin said you took it."

"Oohhh that!" he said obviously playing it thick. "It'll cost you."

"What?" I exclaimed in disbelief.

"I said, it'll cost you."

"Cost me, what?" I asked still in disbelief. "It's my letter."

"Ten Galleons."

"It's my letter." I repeated trying to stay calm.

"It's in my possession now." He snorted. "Ten Galleons."

"But it's my letter, it's from my parents." My voice started to rise.

Eric, still smirking, said. "Ten Galleons, nine if you want me to tell you what was in the letter."

"I don't have ten or nine Galleons." I didn't have any money. I blew it all on sweets on the Hogwarts Express.

"Well, that's a shame, isn't it?" He was about to turn away from me but stopped like he had a great idea. "How about this? If you can beat me at Wizard's Chess I'll give you the letter and ten Galleons."

I was grinning like a Cheshire cat on the inside when Eric said this. I kept my expression still angry in case he changed his mind.

"You're on." I said.

Eric looked at me like he knew he was going to beat me, me, Rose Weasley, not a chance. Wizard's Chess was my favourite game. Ever since I was seven I haven't been beaten by anyone. I could play Wizard's Chess in my sleep. There was no way I was letting this arrogant moron win.

Eric moved to a free table and began to set up a Wizard Chess board. Abby and Jane who had been in the corner of the common room doing their homework came over to me.

"What are you doing, Rose?" Jane asked.

"Just about to wipe the floor with that idiot." I said with total confidence. "I'm going to beat him at Wizard's Chess."

"Yay!" cheered Abby. "What's Wizard's Chess?"

"You'll see." I responded not having time to explain it to her.

"Why are you fighting with Eric Longford?" Jane asked.

"He stole my letter." I explained.

"What a meanie!" Abby said.

"Are sure you can do this, Rose? We could just steal the letter back from him." Jane said worriedly. "If he wins we may not hear the end of it."

I was about to answer when Eric's voice called me across the room.

"Weasley!" he said snidely. "Not having second thoughts are we?"

I walked over to the table where he was sat and sat down across from him. Eric was playing black and I was playing white. Abby and Jane were at my side ready to cheer me on, Eric's friends did the same. I also noticed others in the common room were watching us as well.

"Ready to lose, Weasley?"

"You wish, Longford."

"You start, Weasley."

I cleared my throat and glared into his eyes and ordered,

"Pawn to C5."

The game had begun. Abby and sometimes Jane cooed and gasped through the whole game. The table was soon surrounded by Ravenclaws watching the game. Eric was a good enough player, which kept the game going for a long time.

When Eric was down to his to his last piece he was nervous and sweaty. My six remaining pieces were on his final piece quickly.

I finished the game by ordering my knight to E5 destroying his bishop. Everyone besides Eric and his friends began to cheer.

I asked a shocked Eric to give me my letter and ten Galleons. He couldn't refuse, not with half of Ravenclaw house there, so he slowly went up to boy's dorm to get my prize, his pride wounded.

I stood up to face my friends who jumping up and down in victory. Abby looked on the verge of doing her embarrassing victory dance.

"That was awesome!" Abby cheered. "Beyond anything I thought Wizard's Chess could be!"

"Yeah, Rose, you were bloody brilliant!" Jane cheered.

I feel overwhelmed with all the cheering. Even Victoire came out of the crowd to give me a hug.

Eric was true to his word and gave me my letter (yay!) and ten Galleons (double yay!).

We first years were then told to leave the common room by a prefect because it was eleven o'clock. I felt my grin droop slightly when I remembered I had a small pile of homework waiting to be done in my dorm.


	11. Chapter 11- Hating Broomsticks

When I went up to my dorm, my friends and I were still celebrating. It ended for me when I had to start my homework. I tried to stay focus but Abby was making it kind of hard. She was standing in the center of the room acting out an overdramatic revision of the Wizard's Chess match.

By eleven thirty all the girls in my dorm except me were asleep in their beds. I was still trying to complete my homework. Abby and Jane had offered to help me but I denied because I wanted to do my homework by myself to absolute perfection which I knew would take a while, what can I say I'm a perfectionist. I finished close to one o'clock in the morning and drifted off into a deep sleep not even bothering to put my books away.

A couple of hours later, Jane's alarm clock forced me to wake up at the ungodly hour of seven o'clock in the morning. I got up straight away, this time, learning my lesson from yesterday. I saw the letter I forgot to open and opened it quickly. It said in mom's neat writing:

 _Dear Rose,_

 _Your father and I are so proud of you getting into Ravenclaw. It comes at no surprise. We always knew you were intelligent and creative. I hope you are happy in Ravenclaw and are making lots of friends._

 _Have fun but be careful. We'll see you Christmas and we'll write._

 _Lots of love,_

 _Mom, Dad and Hugo_

 _P.S Look out for Albus, even though he's in Slytherin he's still the same person._

I took out a piece of parchment to write back. I wrote:

 _Dear Mom and Dad,_

 _I'm really happy in Ravenclaw. I've made two new friends Abby and Jane who are both in my year and are also in Ravenclaw. You would really like them. My classes are interesting, but I keep getting lost. Hogwarts is so big and wonderful. It's even better than what you told me and what I've read._

 _Dad, you'll be happy to know that last night I beat a rude boy at a game of Wizard's Chess and won ten Galleons!_

 _Al is fine, he has friends in Slytherin. I'll write again soon and I'll see you at Christmas. Give Hugo a big hug from me._

 _Lots of love,_

 _Rose_

Nothing that interesting happened until Thursday. Up until then I went to class did my homework and got lost (I was slowly improving on that). I had a Transfiguration and Herbology with the Slytherin's so I got to see Albus during those classes. I really only mean see, I never got the chance to talk to him. Albus was always in the middle of Malfoy's Slytherin gang and sitting with them. Al only sometimes smiled at me when he saw me looking at him. Luckily Malfoy didn't speak to me or even notice me so my wish came through! I may even have a Malfoy free year!

On Thursday, I had my first flying lesson with Slytherin. Abby, Jane and I moaned about it all the way there. We were (of course) the last to get there. Everyone had already chosen a broomstick and the only free broomsticks were next to the Slytherins. We desperately searched the place to see if there was anymore.

"You, you and you." Yelled Madam Hooch pointing Abby, Jane and me. "Quit wasting time and stand next a broom or there'll be points from Ravenclaw."

Jane pushed me towards the Slytherins and I then found myself standing next to Malfoy (Wonderful!). I tried to pretend he wasn't there. I focused my eyes on the broomstick at my feet. I felt nervous, I really didn't like flying.

I remember when I was seven or eight my dad took me flying with him. I was never more scared in my life. He took my five feet in the air and I couldn't stop screaming and I turned really green. He was forced to bring me down.

My dad was disappointed in me. For some reason he thought I would follow in his footsteps and join my house quidditch team when I was older and love quidditch. Oh how wrong he was, I never went on a broomstick again. I was really hoping to continue with this but Madam Hooch doesn't look like a woman who would let me sit out.

Why would you even need to fly a broomstick when you could floo, apparate or use a portkey? It's a pretty stupid invention if you ask me. We could be learning something actually useful right now.

Madam Hooch's loud voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Good afternoon, class!"

"Good afternoon, Madam Hooch." Everyone replied.

"I want you to step up to the left side of your broom. Stick your right hand over the broom and say 'up'." Madam Hooch instructed.

We all stepped up to the left side of our broomsticks and said up. Albus got his broomstick to come into his hand on the first try and Malfoy who was beside me did too. Jane and Abby struggled but got it on after a couple of times of saying 'up'.

I, on the other hand, couldn't get the broomstick to fly into my hand no matter how many times I said 'up'. All the broomstick did was roll around on the floor. Malfoy found my efforts extremely funny. Soon the rest of the class found it funny too because everyone else had gotten their broomsticks up.

"Up, up, up, up, up, up!" I said to the broomstick using different tones for each "up". I was getting very hot and frustrated by now. All I wanted was the damn thing to come up! Was that too much to ask?

Malfoy then said across to me an encouragement I suppose you could call it.

"Try giving out to it."

Well, what have I got to lose?

"UP!" I roared.

Oh, why did I do what Malfoy said?!

The broomstick came up and whacked me in my oversized teeth. It may not sound that painfully but it was, because whatever way I was standing the top of the broomstick collided with my gum/ my two front teeth.

"OWWW!" I yelped and grabbed my mouth. The whole class roared with laughter as the evil broomstick fell back on the ground.

I felt hot tears fall down my cheeks (it really hurt, okay?). I could taste the coppery taste of blood. I gave the horrible broomstick a well-deserved kick.

"Madam Hooch!" Jane called.

Madam Hooch hurried over to us from the other side of the training grounds.

"Weasley, isn't it?" asked Madam Hooch. "What have you done?"

I took my hands away from my mouth revealing what the idiotic broomstick had done. Malfoy watching and let out a gasp "That's got to hurt!"

"Silence." Madam Hooch said to Malfoy. "Mr Malfoy, would you escort Miss Weasley to the Hospital Wing. I do you know where that is, boy?"

"Yes, Madam Hooch." Malfoy answered.

"Madam Hooch," Abby said. "I can or Jane escort Rose to the Hospital Wing?"

"Please, Madam Hooch." Jane added.

Such good friends I have! No way did I want Malfoy to escort me to the Hospital Wing with an injury that was his entire fault. I might just kill him.

"No, you cannot." Madam Hooch said sternly. "You're too far behind in flying to miss this lesson. Mr Malfoy is advanced enough to miss this."

Jane and Abby shot me a sympathetic look as I left with Malfoy. Albus gave me a worried look. I put my sleeve up to my mouth to cover the bleeding. I quickly wiped my tears with my other hand. I was not going to cry anymore in front of Malfoy, especially not alone. When I was doing this Malfoy pretended not to be watching me out of the corner of his eye.

As we walked from the Training Grounds towards the castle I had a full rant in my mind about Malfoy.

When Malfoy and I reached the inside of the castle Malfoy turned to me and had the nerve to ask,

"Are you okay?"

I shot him a glare and said.

"What you think?"

"What?" he said confused, clearly not understanding what I was saying through my sleeve and blood.

I took my sleeve down from my mouth and said very clearly spitting blood at him, accidentally (or was it?).

"What-do-you-think?"

Malfoy pulled a face of disgust and attempted to wipe away the blood that I spat on his robes with his hands.

"Ew." He stated. "Why did you do that, Weasley?"

"Why did you tell me to yell at the broom?" I shot back at his question angrily. "You knew it would do that didn't you?"

Malfoy frowned at me.

"Firstly, it was extremely sad watching you mess up a simple thing."

"It was not sad-"

"It was. Secondly,-"

"It wasn't simple, either!"

"SECONDLY," Malfoy shouted sick of me interrupting. "I didn't know that would happen. If I did I would've kept my mouth shut. But either way, I guarantee you would've still injured yourself."

"You don't know if I going to injure myself." I argued knowing that I probably would've injured myself no matter what, but I didn't want Malfoy to think I was accident-prone or that he was better than me. "I could be the best flyer in the world. Once I get on the broomstick."

Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"How would you know?" I snapped.

"Al told us a hilarious story about you on a broom with your dad." He said cruelly. "He said to watch you in the flying lesson it would be the funniest thing ever!"

I felt my face fall sadly with betrayal. Albus told people that and laughed about even though he said he wouldn't tell a living soul. I felt like crying again what else has he told his Slytherin friends. Hurt swelled in my chest.

I looked at Malfoy, his expression wasn't cruel anymore it was uncomfortable like he regretted what he had just said.

I walked straight ahead quickly, forgetting about my mouth just wanting to get away from him. I felt so embarrassed.

"Weasley, wait!"

I ignored him and quicken my pace. I heard him run up behind me. He grabbed my arm before I could escape.

"We have go to the Hospital Wing." He said turning me to face him.

Malfoy tried to lead me by the arm towards the Hospital Wing but I yanked my arm from him saying angrily "I can walk on my own."

We walked in silence until we were in the corridor that led to the Hospital Wing. There Malfoy turned to me.

"A few days ago, were you yelling something about me in one of the corridors?" Malfoy asked suspiciously.

I was hoping he had forgotten about that, I put on my best-confused face and lied.

"No, you must be imagining things."

There was an awkward pause and we continued walking until Malfoy asked hesitantly.

"Can you not tell Albus about me telling you about him telling me the story?"

"Maybe." I answered honestly. I wasn't sure if I wanted to ask Albus about it yet or let it slide.

Malfoy knew he wouldn't get anything else out of me so he kept his mouth shut. He walked me to the Hospital Wing entrance where he asked me rather awkwardly.

"Do you want me to come in with you?"

"No, it's fine." I said as I walked into the Hospital Wing. I just wanted to get away from him. he is causing me way too many problems!


	12. Chapter 12- A Visit To Hagrid's

In the Hospital Wing, a strict Nurse called Madam Pomfrey healed my mouth with the wave of her wand. If only I could do had! So I was out of the Hospital Wing in no time. When I came out of the Hospital Wing Malfoy wasn't there (thankfully). I didn't bother to go back for the rest of the flying lesson. I hid in the Library amongst the books. I had a nice evening reading instead of suffering on a useless broomstick.

During Monday morning at breakfast, I received a letter from Hagrid. It said in an untidy scrawl:

 _Dear Rosie,_

 _Would you like to come around to my house and have a cup of tea with me this evening? I want to hear all about your first week at Hogwarts. Bring Albus with you, if you're coming. Send your answer back._

 _Hagrid_

I smiled down at the piece of parchment knowing I would have something to look forward too after classes. I took out a spare piece of parchment from my bag and wrote:

 _Dear Hagrid,_

 _Of course, Albus and I will come this evening. Can't wait!_

 _Rose_

I got up out of my seat to go over to the Slytherin table to tell Al.

"Where are you going?" Abby asked me from her seat at the table eating toast.

"To the Slytherin table, I have to tell Al something."

Abby turned to peer at the Slytherin table and said,

"Do you want me to come with you, for backup? Just in case, Malfoy tricks you into injuring yourself again."

I scowled. Merlin, the way Abby phased that makes me sound so gullible!

"No, I won't anywhere near him, if I can help it."

I walked over to Slytherin table. Albus in the middle of Malfoy's gang talking and looking like he was having fun. As I approached the Slytherins they went quiet and their expressions turned cold and suspicious. I started to feel nervous, maybe I should've brought Abby for backup.

I was about to open my mouth and say something when Malfoy who was sitting next to Al demanded,

"What do you want, Weasley?"

I threw my best sneer face at him. Malfoy couldn't possibly think I was over here for him? If so, he's more of an egotistical maniac than I thought.

"I'm here to talk to my cousin." I stated.

"What, Rose?" Albus asked annoyed.

I was kind of taken back by his annoyance and then there was silence.

I huffed. "Hagrid invited us to his house this evening."

The Slytherin group laughed like I said the funniest joke in the world. I rolled my eyes.

"Have a problem, Weasley?" Malfoy asked he saw me roll my eyes.

"I just don't see what's so funny?" I snapped.

Malfoy smiled evilly and said. "Okay, then let me explain the joke to you. That half-"

Albus quickly interrupted Malfoy. "Rose, I can't come to Hagrid's."

"Why?" I asked thinking of how disappointed Hagrid was going to be.

"The guys and I," he said gesturing to the group of first year boys surrounding him. "Are going to watch the Slytherin quidditch try-outs."

"But, Albus-," I said outraged that he would choose stupid quidditch try-outs that have nothing to do with him over Hagrid.

But Albus cut across me. "Bring your friends instead of me, Sliverton and Templer."

The Slytherin table laughed again.

"That's not my friend's names." I hissed as I walked away from Slytherins.

I walked out of the Great Hall to send my letter to Hagrid in the Owlery (I finally was able to get there without getting lost!). I could've gone to Hagrid house and told him, but he told me at the start of the year not to bother coming to his house in the morning because he is usually in the Forbidden Forest preparing for his lessons.

When I got to the Owlery I took out the note I had written to Hagrid and scratched out Albus' name with my quill. I picked a school owl and tied the parchment to its leg. I checked my watch as the owl flew away. I had to start walking to class or otherwise, I would be very late (again).

When classes ended I said goodbye to Abby and Jane and headed down to Hagrid's hut. I didn't bring Abby and Jane like Albus suggested because they were too busy studying for a surprise Defence Against the Dark Arts test tomorrow which Professor Crepsely (our DADA professor) randomly sprung on us.

He told us the test was on the Knockback jinx but it was only theory. To my disappointment, we still haven't used our wands in DADA. I already knew the theory about the Knockback jinx, I had learned about it over the summer from books and my mom. I didn't think I needed to revise it, I thought a visit to Hagrid's would be a better use of time.

There was a steep hill leading down to Hagrid hut which made me hot and out of breath. I dreaded having to go back up it. As if all the stairs in Hogwarts weren't bad enough. I approached the small wooden hut at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. I went up to it and knocked on the door. I could hear Fang (Hagrid's dog) barking inside and scratching at the door.

"Back, Fang!" I could hear Hagrid say before he was opened the door. "Come in, Rosie, make yerself at home."

Hagrid held Fang back by the collar so I could come in without being licked to death. When I came in Hagrid shut the door letting go of Fang. Fang bounded towards me and licked my face attempting to jump on top of me, causing me to fall back into the chair behind me laughing.

"Watch yerself, Rosie." Hagrid said laughing as he took a kettle off the boiling open fire.

"No Al, eh?"Hagrid asked trying not to look disappointed.

"No." I said. "He went to the quidditch tryouts with his friends. I'm sure he'll come next time, Hagrid. But you have me."

Hagrid smiled at me and gave me a cup of tea. "I made rock cakes." He presented a tray of hard looking round things. I politely took one and struggled to bite into the hard tasteless rock cake. It felt like I was going to break my teeth. It tasted nothing like cake. It tasted like what I would imagine a rock would taste like maybe even worst.

"James was here a few days ago sayin' abou' Al with the Slytherins. I hope Al isn' gettin' in with a bad crowd." Hagrid said worried. "He's a good lad, like his dad."

I gave Hagrid a reassuring smile and told him. "Don't worry, Hagrid, Al is fine, he can handle himself."

Fang had put his enormous head on my leg and decided to drool on robes, but I didn't mind. Fang was just so cute! There was a pause and then Hagrid asked me brightly,

"Why don't yeh tell me abou' yer week at Hogwarts, Rosie?"

I told him everything. When I told him about my Malfoy encounters he would chime in with phases like,

"That Bastard! Yeh best stay away from 'im, Rosie."

When I finished my stories Hagrid offered me more rock cakes which I was too polite to refuse and quickly put in my robe pockets when he wasn't looking. He said,

"Well, yeh sure had an eventful week!"

"Yeah, it was." I agreed with him. "Did anything happen to you this week?"

Then Hagrid jumped into this funny story about how this boy in his Care of Magical Creatures class lost his baby flobberworm and had to go looking for it in a damp ditch at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Only to discover one of his mates had put it in the hood of his robes. He found it when he put up his hood when it started to rain.

"Why didn't he just summon it?" I asked knowing flobberworms could be summoned by the summoning charm.

Hagrid laughed. "I told him that, but he wouldn' believe me."

Hagrid then looked up at the big clock on the wall of his hut.

"Yeh better be gettin' back, Rosie, dinner will start soon."

I gave Fang one last pet and lifted his head from my leg. But before I could leave Hagrid asked,

"Would yeh like to take some rock cakes to take with yeh, Rosie?"

Oh, merlin!

"Sure, Hagrid." I said politely.

Hagrid then gave me a paper bag full of rock cakes. I felt very weighed down with the rock cakes in my pockets along with the bag he just gave me. I thought of the dreaded hill and how was I going to get up it now.

"Share them out with yer friends."

No offence to Hagrid, but I think I wouldn't have friends anymore if I gave them these. I politely nodded and said goodbye to him and left.

I struggled to make it up the steep hill with all the rock cakes. I eventually just dragged them to the top with me. As I was approaching the castle I heard a familiar voice calling me. I turned to see it was Albus running towards me breaking free of his Slytherin friends.

When he got to me, he was flushed with excitement and out of breath.

"Rose, I'm the seeker!"

"What do you mean, Albus?" I asked.

"The Slytherins let me try-out and they made me the seeker!"

"I thought first years weren't allowed on the quidditch teams." I stated.

"Well, I'm on the team. Yaxley, he's the team captain, let me try-out because my dad was the youngest seeker in a century and a good player!" He said bursting with excitement.

By this time, Albus' Slytherin friends had reached us. The group of boys looked happy for him or maybe for themselves to have a friend on the quidditch team. But when I looked at Malfoy I saw something behind his mask of happiness for Al maybe envy or jealousy. Albus didn't seem to notice it, he was too busy in his own bubble of glory.

Malfoy then looked at me and pointed to my robes.

"What's on your robes, Weasley?" He asked in crinkling his nose in disgust.

I looked down at my robes to where Malfoy was pointing. It was Fang's drool from earlier. Yuck! The Slytherin laughed and rudely began to speculate what was on my robes. I ignored them and quickly withdrew my wand and said the incantation "Tergeo." Removing the drool from my robes and wiping that stupid smirk off Malfoy's face.

Albus was about to continue with his story but Malfoy interjected

"What's in the bag, Weasley?" Malfoy asked snidely with a hint of curiosity.

"None of your bleeding business, Malfoy!" I snapped.

A chorus of oooohhhs came from the Slytherin crowd. A boy taller than Malfoy at the front of the group stepped towards me producing his wand and pointing it at me. It would be a lie if I said this wasn't a small bit intimidating. But I kept my cool and stared at him fearlessly in the eyes hoping I would grow a few heads to match up to his height.

The boy said threateningly as he approached me. "Give us the bag, Weasley."

Albus was watching this looking like he was trying to think up a great idea to get me of this. Suddenly to my surprise Malfoy step in front of me blocking me from the boys view.

"Leave her, Avery. Weasley is not worth the jinx." Malfoy said snidely.

Was Malfoy standing up for me? What in the name of merlin was going on here!

"I'm sorry, Malfoy, I didn't know Weasley was your _girlfriend_!" sneered Avery causing the group of Slytherins behind him to burst out with laughter.

EW, EW, EW, EWWWWWWWWW! I wanted to beat the Bertie Bott's Every Favour Beans out of that prick! I HATE MALFOY AND HE HATES ME!

Malfoy's pale face turned bright red. He moved from in front of me and glared at me like he wished that I was never born. I glared back attempting to burn holes through his eyes.

"Shut up, Avery! Look at her, no way!" said Malfoy distastefully.

His words hurt me inside for a millisecond, but then I came to common sense why should I care what he thinks of me! I felt my skin glowing red with anger. I felt my hand reaching for my wand, I wanted jinx Malfoy so bad that he would have to spend the rest of the week in the Hospital Wing! Even though I have never actually used a jinx before.

But then an evil idea came to me.

"You know what? You guys can have this." I said holding my bag of rock cakes to them. "There really nice cakes. Hagrid gave them me to give to Al. So can you take them, Al was probably going to share them with you anyway."

I tried not to laugh as Avery took the bag from me. As they started to share them out a between them I made my getaway. But before I reached the castle I heard a screech from Malfoy.

"Ow! My tooth!" I heard him yell out.

I laughed and went inside. I couldn't wait to tell Jane and Abby all about it.


	13. Chapter 13- Surprises

As I made my way through the castle I had a huge grin on my face, but I was constantly looking behind me checking that Malfoy and his gang hadn't followed me seeking revenge.

I was walking down an empty corridor when I heard a strange noise. I grabbed my wand from my pocket and pointed it at the ready. In case, it was Malfoy's gang about to jump me. When I looked around there was nothing. I signed, thinking I was just paranoid by Malfoy. I continued walking. I started humming to fill the silence in the corridor. I was never a big fan of silence it always made me uneasy.

Then suddenly someone's hand grabbed my shoulder and the person yelled,

"BOO!"

Making me scream and jump in fright. I was about to run away but I stopped when I turned around and saw it was only my cousin, Fred Weasley II. He was doubled over on the floor laughing at me.

"Fred!" I exclaimed trying to hide my embarrassment of being scared by him. "I can't believe you!"

But of course, I could believe him, this was typical Fred. He always had a joke or a prank up his sleeve, just like his dad.

At the weekend, he had pulled a prank on Abby, Jane and me by putting something in our pumpkin juice. That made our tongues lose all feeling and turn blue. Something Jane and I didn't appreciate. But Abby found it fascinating and launched into a full conversation about that sort of stuff with Fred and even wrote to her parents about it.

I was about to walk away when Fred said, "Wait, Rose, I need your help with something."

"What?" I asked fearing the worst. Ever since I came to Hogwarts he had been trying to get me to be his and James' new sidekick in their pranks.

"I'll show you." He said grinning madly as he led me to an empty classroom nearby.

Fred brought me inside the old dusty classroom but it was more than that. I felt my eyes widened as I saw the room was stacked to the ceiling with various Weasley's Wizards Wheezes products.

"Welcome to our stockroom!" Fred said dramatically with a grand gesture. "Our stock for the entire year is in here."

"You go through all of this in an entire year?" I asked amazed.

"Well, last year, in first year, we went through slightly more." Fred said casually.

Fred then scanned the room. "James! Are you there? Come out, we have a guest!"

James appeared from behind some boxes near the end of the room. His hair was sticking out in every direction and his hands were covered in bandages. He hurried over to me, grinning.

"Really, Freddy, because I thought you were talking to yourself again." James joked. "Rosie, I was wondering when you would drop by."

"What happened to your hands?" I asked looking worriedly at his bandage covered hands.

James laughed. "I gave the Pygmy Puffs in the back, there, some Ten- Second Pimple Vanisher and it made them really aggressive. They grew fangs and I had to lock them in a cage. Still adorable, from a distance."

"Want one?" Fred asked.

"No, thanks, you keep your bloodthirsty pets to yourself." I said remembering what happened when I accepted a Skiving Snackbox from them. I was five and they told me it was just normal sweets. I ate everything inside it at once (shudder).

I looked around and asked in pure wonderment. "How are you keeping this a secret from Filch and all the teachers? Someone could walk in and see this."

"My dad's working on new invisibility shield and we get to try it out. It's genius! The way it works is only people we want to see all this can see it. Like you, Rose, you can see it. But the teachers and Filch see just a dusty old classroom that is falling apart." Fred explained.

"It's bloody brilliant!" James said. "Way better than last year when we had to lock our supplies in cubicles in Moaning Myrtle bathroom. She wouldn't leave us alone and even though it said out of order on the door girls kept coming in. We had to bribe them with our stuff to shut them up."

Fred nodded. "No one ever comes in here. We did research before setting up in here. This classroom has been abandoned for almost twenty years. There are no classes in here. But we still lock the door and we nicked the key from Filches office to stop him from getting in here as well."

I was amazed. "I didn't think you would put this much work into something."

Fred and James smiled proudly.

Then Fred said brightly, "You can come here anytime you want. You're welcome to anything you want and if you're going to pull something on someone make sure you call us first, so we can watch."

"Thanks, guys. Why did you want me?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah! I need you to keep look out while James and I put Dungbombs in the lockers in Slytherin quidditch team's changing room."

James laughed. "When they open the lockers, they'll get a stinky welcome!"

"Albus is on the Slytherin team." I blurted out, not sure how they would react.

James' smile fell slightly. "What?" he said blankly.

"Albus is on the Slytherin quidditch team." I said quietly.

"Since when?" James asked in disbelief.

"Since today at quidditch try-outs. He told me when he was coming back from try-outs." I told him wishing I hadn't opened my mouth.

"Good for him." Fred said.

James ignored him. "But he's only a first year? I didn't get on the Gryffindor team in first year. How did it happen?"

I awkwardly explained what Albus had told me.

"Yaxley is stupid." James stated. "Are you sure he not just a reserve or making things up?"

"Oh, stop it, James, Al is a good player. You're just jealous." Fred said calmly.

"I'm still putting Dungbombs in the lockers." James said and he grabbed a bag full of Dungbombs. James then walked out the door.

"I shouldn't have told him." I confessed to Fred.

"It's fine, he'll get over it." Fred said trying to reassure me. "James hates Slytherin. He blames himself for Al being there. James told me the night Al was sorted it was all his fault for teasing Al. James thinks that all his teasing to Al about being put into Slytherin gave him too much ambitious to be put into Gryffindor, hence, making him a Slytherin."

I gave Fred a confused look. "Why would he think that?"

Fred laughed. "When he mad and confused he actually a really creative thinker."

"Come on." Fred said to me. "I don't care if he's on the team the Dungbombs are going into the lockers."

As we walked towards the Slytherin quidditch team's changing room Fred asked me.

"Did Al tell you about him and James?"

"No Al didn't say anything about James." I said worried about what Fred was going to say next.

"Well James, the morning after the sorting, went up to Al with this crazy idea that they could steal the Sorting Hat and get Al resorted." Fred said shaking his head at the thought of the idea. "Then Al told James that he liked Slytherin and he was happy. And James thought Al was only thinking this way because he was under the Imperius curse-"

"James has some imagination." I interrupted.

Fred laughed and nodded in agreement. "So you see where this is going. Then a massive argument broke out between Al and James. Al's Slytherin mates show up and attempt to fight James. Then Dominique the demon shows up and joins James in the battle. But it was broken up by Neville and everyone got a detention and lived happily ever after!"

I gave him a strange look on the 'happily ever after!' part.

"What it needed was a feel-good ending." Fred said shrugging his shoulders.

"How come I'm only hearing about this now?" I asked.

"There's a tense silence on what happened." Fred said.

"What were you doing during all this?" I asked.

"I was the unbiased bystander." Fred said.

"What about the rest of the family?"

"Victoire wasn't there, but she gave out to James and Dominque later when she heard about it." Fred said. "Molly was there, but all she was doing was shrieking 'I'm a prefect! Stop this at once!' " Fred mimicked Molly annoying voice perfectly.

By then we were approaching the Slytherin quidditch team changing room. Fred instructed me were to stand and said if anyone comes I am to signal them with a bird call (Which in my opinion was a stupid idea, but I went along with it). Fred went into the changing room and I stood watch from my spot.

After a couple of minutes, I began to tap my foot.

"What's taking them so long?" I spoke aloud to myself.

Suddenly, I heard a loud yell from inside the changing room.

"Potty and Weasel, what are you Gryffindorks doing in here?!"

"Trying to make you smell better, Yaxley!" I heard James snap back.

The door of the Slytherin quidditch team changing room burst open revealing James and Fred trying to scramble out. Followed by who must be Yaxley. Yaxley was a large boy with bulging muscles but at the same time, he was kind of chubby. He looked like he was in his seventh year.

I backed right up against the wall hoping not to be seen. Then suddenly Yaxley reached out to grab James. Without thinking I grabbed my wand from my pocket and aimed it at Yaxley and shouted out,

"IMPEDIMENTA!"

A light shot out of the end of my wand and hit Yaxley right in the chest freezing him in his tracks. I looked stunned at what I had done. I never used the Impediment jinx before, I only pretended to cast it using a stick before I came to Hogwarts.

Fred and James who both looked amazed ran over to me and each grabbed one of my arms and forced me to run away with them. The jinx wore off a moment later, but thankfully we escaping through a nearby portrait hole which James knew the password to. We heard a roar of angry from Yaxley as the portrait opened revealing a passageway.

"That was amazing!" Fred shouted when we made it to the other side.

"No," James said grinning. "It was bloody brilliant!"


	14. Chapter 14- Dueling

Fred and James kindly brought me safely back to Ravenclaw tower questioning me on how I did the jinx. I was stunned myself. After I answered the riddle I ran into the common room looking for Abby and Jane, with no sight of them I ran up to our dorm. They were in our dorm on Jane's bed painting their nails with a muggle product Abby had brought from home called nail vanish. Angela and Violet were also there attempting to use the curling charm on their hair.

I quickly went over to them and told them about what I had just done.

"No way!" Abby exclaimed. "You go, Rose!"

Jane looked just as amazed as Abby.

"You did it for the first time in that sort of situation and got it right?!" Jane asked in disbelief. "I probably would've panicked."

"Well I did practise it when I was younger, using sticks I found out in the garden." I said modestly.

"Wait I know Yaxley." Abby said. "I saw him when I went to see the quidditch medals and trophies. He was gloating to everyone about how he going to get one again this year. He told me to leave because I fogging up the glass with my mudblood germs, so I put a Dungbomb that Fred gave me into his bag when he wasn't looking."

"That's brilliant, Abby!" I exclaimed. "I wish I could've seen it!"

"I wish I could've seen it too." Abby said. "But I ran for it, once I put it in there, he would've crushed me like a bug."

"I know he looks like he could lift all the books in the Library!" I agreed.

"It sounds like you saved your cousin from a lot of pain." Jane commented.

I then told them about the rock cakes and Malfoy while Abby painted my nails Ravenclaw colours. They found the story hilarious and joined in with my rant about Malfoy (I rant about Malfoy way too much!). By the end of the story, Angela and Violet were listening too and laughing along with Abby and Jane.

When I was finished dinner was nearly over, so the five of us had to run down to the Great Hall to grab something. When we passed the Gryffindor table a bunch of second years started clapping. I started blushing when I heard James and Fred saying to them "That Rose, my cousin, she the one who impedimented Yaxley."

I curtsey for them and hurried over to the Ravenclaw table to get some food. Afterwards, Abby, Jane and I set out to the Library to get some books to help us with our homework. Only to be kicked out the Library by Madam Pince for giggling too much when Abby tried to remover around a snogging couple who were blocking the book she wanted. Abby somehow managed to send the books from the shelf above to raining down on top of them.

So we left the Library without any books and were subjected to a disproving glare from my cousin Molly, who was watching us from the corner of the Library. We then got, even more, glares from the snogging couple, who got kicked out too because of us.

The next few weeks were mainly doing homework, reading in the Library and going to class. On the weekends and free evenings, I would play Gob-Stones, Wizard's Chess and Exploding Snap with Abby, Jane and sometimes Angela and Violet. I had told an amazed Abby all the tales I knew from the Battle of Hogwarts and other exciting events my mom and dad were a part of.

I had taken Abby and Jane with me (many times) to see Hagrid. Hagrid loved the three of us and found us hilarious together. He loved hearing our stories we told him about our week. Jane used the rock cakes to make models of planets, for an extra credit project for Astronomy and decorated her space in the dorm with them. Albus visited Hagrid but not with me and not as much as me. I hadn't spoken to him in a while. When I spotted him he always seemed to be doing something or not have enough time to talk to me. I'm still trying to stay away from Malfoy, only trouble can come from him.

But something strange happened at breakfast on Saturday morning. Albus seemed to be walking over to the Ravenclaw table. Jane was reading out to us interesting articles in the Daily Prophet (of course not Rita Skeeter's section). She stopped reading when he was behind her. The three of us looked at him.

I smiled at him and said,

"Hi."

I was suspicious of why Albus was here all of a sudden but I didn't let it leak out into my voice.

"Hey, Rose, I was just wondering since we haven't been talking a lot would you like to watch the Slytherin quidditch team practice?" Albus asked.

I was about to answer when Abby chime in. "Can Jane and I come too?"

Albus looked a little taken back. "Sure, why not." He said politely.

"Okay, we'll come." I said trying to friendly to Albus since I missed him.

"It's after breakfast. I'll see you there." Albus said as he walked away.

Jane then asked me suspiciously. "What does watching him practice have to do with you two not talking a lot?"

"Albus is just trying to be nice, relax, Jane." I said.

Abby who was smiling with excitement said. "I can't wait! We're going to see actual quidditch being played on good brooms and on a pitch."

Abby had become interested in quidditch ever since she began to advance really fast in the flying lessons. She was a really good flyer and she enjoyed it. She had recently gone to the Library and read 'Quidditch Through the Ages' cover to cover twice.

Jane then pointed out to Abby. "You could wait a couple of weeks and watch an actual match."

"But now we get to see the behind the scenes part of the action!" Abby said still excited. "Now we'll know the type of effort Slytherin has put in when they go up against Gryffindor."

I laughed at her excitement. "You know quidditch is actually pretty boring so I wouldn't be too excited."

Abby shrugged her shoulders and said. "Jane finds Astronomy interesting but I don't."

As soon as breakfast was finished we headed towards the Quidditch Pitch. When we got there was no one on the pitch yet, but there were a couple of people in the stands talking to their friends. With Abby leading us we climbed the steps up to one of the populated stands. When we got up to the stand I immediately wanted to go back down again. I saw Malfoy with his gang sitting in the back row. Malfoy gave me his usual expression when he saw me, something between a smirk and sneer.

I about to turn around, but then I realised Abby didn't care about the Slytherins group and was already choosing a seat in the front row. Jane nudged me forward when Malfoy asked me.

"What are you doing here, Weasley?"

I glared at him.

"This is the last place I would expect to see you." He continued snidely. "I thought broomsticks were your mortal enemies."

The usual loud laughter from Slytherin gang followed.

"No, Malfoy." I spat. "You are."

Malfoy laughed cruelly. "No, Weasley, you're mine, I ended up in the Hospital Wing with a broken tooth because of you."

I laughed cruelly back at him. "Not my fault you're weak, it's just rock cakes!"

A chorus of ooohhhs came from the Slytherin gang.

Jane who was behind me said in a low voice that only I could hear. "Stop it, Rose. You're sinking to his level."

"I heard you did the impediment jinx on Yaxley." Malfoy said putting on an innocent voice which I knew was totally fake.

"Yeah, I did." I said crossing my arms getting ready for what he was about to say next.

"So you know how to duel?" Malfoy said still innocently.

"Yeah, Malfoy."

I felt Jane behind me nudging me, we both knew what he was about to say next.

"Then why don't you prove that you are just as tough as you think you are and duel me. Right now!"

I didn't think, I just said. "Bring it on, Malfoy!"

"Follow me, then." Malfoy said getting up followed by his gang.

"Rose, no. You don't know what type of jinxes and hexes he might know!" Jane said in low voice urgently.

"Well, I can't back out now." I said as I followed the group down the stairs Jane followed me.

As I walked down the stairs I tried to think of all the spells I could do. Sure I knew a lot of spells in theory but not in practice. I became worried, I thought what if nothing comes out of my wand and I am just stranded defenseless in front of Malfoy.

I quickly calmed myself and started to narrow down my choices of spells to my three strongest ones Petrificus Totalus, Flipendo and Expelliamus. Those were the spells I thought would give me the most edge without being predictable. I could use Protego, if he fires something really nasty at me that I can't dodge, but I only started practicing it.

My thoughts were interrupted when I saw the Slytherin group who were in front of Jane and I had stopped. We were standing in an area covered in grass behind the stands. Malfoy's gang of friends had spread out making a circle around us. I pushed Jane away from me giving her a reassuring smile. She joined the outskirts of the circle.

Malfoy was standing a great deal away from me with his wand in his hand by his side. I grabbed mine from my pocket ready to strike.

"It's not too late to back out now, Weasley." Malfoy said in an intimidating tone. "I am a skilled duellist."

I didn't react, I just glared at him in the eyes. It was probably a lie I told myself, he probably even less experienced than me. Anyhow Malfoy is not going to win.

"I've sent people to the Hospital Wing." I said trying to be intimidating. Well, that wasn't a lie, I had sent Malfoy with a broken tooth to the Hospital Wing.

Then there was silence. We both glare at each other with pure hatred.

Aren't we suppose to bow? I thought, but then I came to my senses, I wouldn't dream of bowing to Malfoy.

It took me a second to realise what was actually happening, Malfoy had raised his wand in a swift motion and was yelling out.

"TARANTALLEGRA!"

I jumped out of the way. I had narrowly missed the dancing feet spell. I quickly pointed my wand at Malfoy and yelled out.

"EXPELLIAMUS!"

Malfoy dived and narrowly missed it.

I tried again. "EXPELLIARMUS!"

But Malfoy had yelled at the same time.

"LOCOMOTOR MORTIS!"

I didn't have time to move. The curse hit me making my legs stick together. Luckily I had disarmed Malfoy. He turned his back to me while looked for his wand (what an idiot!).

Before I lost my balance I aim my wand at Malfoy and I yelled out.

"FLIPENDO!"

Malfoy was thrown backwards by the jinx. When I fell over I quickly pointed my wand at my leg murmured the counter-curse (that thankfully I knew). My legs were then free again. I quickly stood up to see Malfoy picking up his wand and jumping up again.

I knew I had to bring him down, then I remembered a delightful story, my dad, story me about the slug-vomiting charm. I remembered how to do the charm and pointed my wand and cried out "EAT SLUGS, MALFOY!" but at the same time, Malfoy said his.

I was knocked backwards with powerful force. I felt my head bang hard against the ground. Then everything went black.


	15. Chapter 15- In the Hospital Wing

When I opened my eyes I found myself laying in a bed in the Hospital Wing. I had an awful headache and my body felt weak. It took me a moment to take in my surroundings. Jane and Abby were sitting next to the bed. I winced at the sudden bright light of the sun coming from the window across from me.

Abby nudged Jane who was reading.

"She's waking up."

I moaned as I tried to sit up, but I couldn't find the strength.

"How are you, Rose?" Jane asked worriedly. "Do you want me to get Madam Pomfrey?"

I shook my head and asked. "How long have I been here?"

"About a half an hour, it was very boring." Abby said.

"What happened?"

"You duelled Malfoy." Jane said.

"I remember that." I said. Then suddenly something occurred to me giving me energy. "Did I win?" I asked dreading the answer since I was in the Hospital Wing.

Jane thought for a moment. "It's a draw. Your spell stopped Malfoy from continuing the duel as well."

I remembered hitting Malfoy with that final spell and smiled.

Abby then started to laugh. She got up and said. "I'll show what happened to Malfoy."

Abby walked over to the curtain on my right and pulled it open revealing an extremely pale Malfoy.

"Shut the curtain!" He yelled at Abby. He was hugging a large bowl. Slime covered the front of his robes and face. Malfoy groaned as he puked up a large slug into the bowl.

"Having fun, Malfoy?" I jeered across to him happy to have hit him with the slug-vomiting charm.

Jane, Abby and I laughed.

"Shut up, Weasley." Malfoy said puking up another slug.

Abby walked back over to Jane saying. "Where's a camera when you need one?"

She then smirked as she produced an old fashioned muggle camera out of her bag. "Oh wait, have one!"

Before Malfoy could react Abby took a picture of Malfoy blinding him with the flash. Malfoy jumped out of bed quickly causing his bowl to fall on the floor, spilling the slugs everywhere. Abby continued to flash her camera as Malfoy held back his slug vomit and ran towards the curtain.

Malfoy closed the curtain with such force that I heard him he fall over on the other side when he closed it (funniest thing ever!).

"Mr Malfoy!" yelled the voice of Madam Pomfrey hurrying out of her office. "Sit down, this the fourth time I've had to tell you!"

"Can I leave now?" Malfoy asked angrily. "All I'm doing is puking slugs, can't I do that in the privacy of my dorm!?"

"No, you can leave when it stops. Until then, I want to make sure it was nothing but the slug-vomiting charm." Madam Pomfrey told him sternly.

I could tell Malfoy pouting behind the curtain. Madam Pomfrey then added. "While you here and have so much energy, make yourself useful and start cleaning up the slugs on the floor."

Madam Pomfrey went over to a nearby cupboard and gave Malfoy a mop.

"Well, what are you waiting for, boy? Don't look at me like that!" Madam Pomfrey said. "Get to it."

"My father will hear about this." Malfoy snarled.

I had to cover my mouth to stop myself from laughing at this. It was the most stupid bratty phase I had never heard. Jane and Abby's lip synced the phase as he spoke it shaking their fists and doing all sorts of facial expressions.

Jane said to me. "He said that about ten times since we came here."

"Malfoy even came over to say it to you when you were unconscious, twice." Abby added laughing. "He really hates what you did to him."

Jane nodded. "Wouldn't you?" Jane said chuckled. "It was so bad that his friends refused to stay with him in the Hospital Wing because they were so grossed out!"

"The prick deserves it." Abby proclaimed. "You would think something like that would shut him up."

Jane and I agreed.

Madam Pomfrey came over to me to check how I was doing. I asked her. "What spell did Malfoy cast on me?"

"I have a couple of ideas." Madam Pomfrey said. "But Mr Malfoy refuses to tell me. I have asked everyone who was there but no one heard the enchantment."

She glared disapprovingly in the direction of Malfoy. Who was muttering to himself trying to clean up the slugs and slime with the mop. "It's probably jinx beyond first year magic, judging by the colour of the light the spell emitted and wand movement Miss Templeton has told me about. It most likely is one of the stupid spells some of the older students have been trying to create. Students keep ending up in here because them. The spells are extremely unstable and the outcome can be unpredictable."

Madam Pomfrey finished checking me and told I had to stay in overnight, just to be safe. When she left us Abby told me cheerfully.

"I'm really happy mom and dad sent me that camera, now that was a picture worthy moment. When I get the film developed I'll use that potion Jane has been telling me about and we'll relive Malfoy most glorious moment in motion."

I laughed. "Make sure you get it framed."

Malfoy appeared in front of us, having heard us and glared at us all. He started growling(?). Well, he started making some strange sound.

Jane took this opportunity to ask him.

"What spell did you use on Rose?"

"A seventh year curse." Malfoy said boastfully as he moved out of sight.

Abby rolled her eyes "No way, he's lying."

"How do you know?" Jane asked.

"Because this is Malfoy, if he had done it he would still be here talking about it."

Just then we heard the Hospital Wing's doors swing open and two loud voices filled the room. I recognized them straight away.

It was my two cousins James and Fred. They came to the foot of my bed and sat down. Fred was holding a large bag.

"Hey, Rosie." They said together also greeting Jane and Abby.

"We came here as soon as we heard." James said. "If we have to beat someone up we will."

"There's no need." Abby said. "She already took out Malfoy out with the slug-vomiting charm!"

James and Fred gasped, clearly impressed.

"I would pay anything to see that." James sighed thoughtfully.

"Me too." Fred said dreamily.

I smiled and said. "Abby took photos of him and the real thing in the flesh behind that curtain." I pointed to the curtain on my right.

Fred and James waste no time in ripping open the curtain. They looked disappointed when all they saw were slugs.

"He's probably hiding." I said disappointedly. "Coward."

They sat back down at the foot of the bed and Fred asked me.

"How do you feel, Rosie? The Merlin jinx really puts you out."

"The Merlin jinx?" I asked confused.

Fred turned his head to check that Madam Pomfrey was still in her office.

"It's what he cast on you."

"How do you know?" Jane asked. "I've never heard of that."

"Malfoy's Slytherin gang are boasting about it to anyone that will listen." Fred explained. "The Merlin jinx was created about two years ago by some Slytherin seventh years who were experimenting with spells. Only members of Slytherin house know it and it's supposed to be really hard to cast. Every time the Merlin jinx is cast it's unpredictable in what it will do, no two victims are the same. The jinx is really unstable so sometimes it won't work, but luck didn't seem to be on your side today, Rosie."

"Should we tell Madam Pomfrey?" Jane asked.

"No," James ruled. "The spell will get banned and it'll make it harder for Fred and me to find out how to do it and be the first non-Slytherins to cast it."

"You'll feel better in a couple of hours." Fred said to me. "This will make you feel better, look what we got."

He turned the bag he was holding upside down and poured out a ton of sweets onto the bed. I felt my eyes go wide. We all immediately started grabbing things and eating.

Until Madam Pomfrey kicked James, Fred, Abby and Jane out saying that they were too loud and I needed my rest. Malfoy was found by Madam Pomfrey a couple of beds away from me and was told to go back to the bed assigned to him. Malfoy grumpily came back to the bed next to me. Madam Pomfrey then gave out to Malfoy for not cleaning up the slugs.

Madam Pomfrey went back into her office. Malfoy sat on the bed still huffing, but I could see out of the corner of his eye he was eyeing the sweets on my bed. He had his bowl near him, but he was puking up fewer slugs.

Malfoy didn't bother to close the curtain between our beds and didn't have the energy to get up and do it. We sat in silence until Malfoy said angrily across to me.

"You had to use the slug-vomiting charm, didn't you?"

"Says the person who used the unpredictable Merlin jinx on me." I snapped.

"The slug-vomiting charm is worst!"

"It's not dangerous! Anything could've happened to me!"

There was then a long silence. I heard Malfoy mumble something that sounded like sorry.

"What?" I asked, not believing what I thought it sounded like.

"Nothing."

"No, it wasn't nothing, you the great Scorpius Malfoy said sorry, didn't you?" I asked almost laughing at how odd Malfoy apologizing sounded like.

Malfoy went red in the face. "No, I didn't, Weasley. I was just trying to puke up another slug."

I ignored how disgusting that sounded and said to him. "Malfoy, tell me the truth and I'll give you the rest of these sweets."

It was a good plan, I really wanted Malfoy to admit he was apologizing to me, Rose Weasley, so I could rub it back into his Slytherin face. I didn't have anything to lose either because I felt sick after all the sweets I had eaten.

Malfoy looked at the sweets hungrily. "Fine, I apologise for defeating you in a duel with advance magic that is beyond you."

"It was a draw!" I snapped.

"But look who was unconscious in the Hospital Wing!" Malfoy sneered.

"You ended up in the Hospital Wing too!"

"Not unconscious!"

"You were puking slugs and couldn't duel anymore so it's a draw!"

Malfoy got out of his bed and came over to mine. He went for the sweets on my bed. I gathered all my energy and I pushed him away.

"You said I could have them if I told you what I said!" Malfoy said outraged. "It's not my fault you didn't like it!"

"It's not the truth! You just added a bunch of crap onto it!" I said attempting to hit him away. "YOU'RE SUCH A PRICK MALFOY!"

"ENOUGH!" yelled Madam Pomfrey as she came out of her office to see what all the commotion was about.

"Mr Malfoy, get out, you're clearly well enough to leave." Madam Pomfrey ordered angrily.

Malfoy turned to me and spat in my face. "Gladly."

"I am disappointed in you both. Five point from Ravenclaw and Slytherin." Madam Pomfrey said.

We were about to protest when she said.

"Get out, Mr Malfoy! Miss Weasley, get some rest!"

Malfoy strutted out the Hospital Wing still covered in slime and Madam Pomfrey went back into her office.

I grumpily lied down in my bed. I could feel that my face was red with anger. I had another angry rant about Malfoy in my head. I wanted to punch something (preferably Malfoy). I eventually drifted off into a sleep full of my hatred for Malfoy. I had a happy dream that I had used Levicorpus to hoist Malfoy in the air by the ankle and was pelleting him with the sweets on my bed. Best dream ever!


	16. Chapter 16- Halloween

The next morning I was allowed to leave the Hospital Wing, I was happy to sleep in my own bed again. I didn't speak to Malfoy after the events in the Hospital Wing in the weeks that followed. All I got were nasty glares from him which I returned if our eyes connected. I did talk to Albus who had been told an outrageously unbelievable story by Malfoy which included him beating me with a single wave of his wand, me begging him for mercy and Malfoy wrestling a thestral on the way back to the castle.

"Merlin! What has someone put into his pumpkin juice!?" I exclaimed when Albus told me.

"I definitely don't believe the thestral part, how can you wrestle something you can't see?" Albus said.

"You shouldn't believe any of it, Albus. It's all a pack of lies! He's an egotistical maniac!"

"It's okay if you were beaten by Scorp, Rose. I won't think any less of you."

"It was a draw!" I snapped angrily at Albus for thinking Malfoy could've actually beaten me. "I hit him with the slug-vomiting charm. He was in the Hospital Wing with me, I have photographic proof!"

Judging by Albus' facial expression it was obvious he didn't believe me. "Scorpius said that was just a rumour you made up to-"

I glared at him and stormed off. I heard him call after me.

"Rose, are you still coming to my quidditch match?!"

I didn't bother answering him. I kept walking, furious that he would believe the evil, Slytherin, Malfoy over me, his sweet cousin, that he has known his whole life.

I was extremely happy when October the 31st came around. The Halloween feast would take place that night. I've heard endless stories about how good the Halloween feast is from my various older cousins. I was really looking forward to it. Everyone around me was in the Halloween spirit, but some people or should I say a certain poltergeist was taking it too far.

Peeves, an annoying poltergeist, has got into a routine of throwing rotten eggs at anyone who walks through the fourth floor corridor. Sadly Abby, Jane and I were his first victims. Without warning, we were pelted with rotten eggs and forced to sprint up the corridor into a broom cupboard.

We missed charms, because we were too scared to come out. We were afraid that he would be waiting for us with more rotten eggs. But by the time we mustered up the courage to step out (or more like we couldn't stand the stink coming from the rotten eggs on us) we were in desperate need of a shower.

Charms was luckily the last class of the day, so we went to our Ravenclaw dorm and cleaned ourselves up before the feast. We arrived early to the Great Hall in hopes of getting a good look at all the decorations the teachers had put up early that today before the older students arrived and we would be forced to jump to see over them (the curse of being a tiny first year).

I looked at the Great Hall in awe as my friend and I stood at the entrance of the hall. The enchanted ceiling was black and had a full moon and several stars. Live bats were hanging from the ceiling and several were flying around. Pumpkins of enormous sizes were carved out into lanterns positioned in various places around the hall, each with a creepy expression carved into it. Orange streamers were draped the Great Hall.

"I suggest you move out of my way, Weasley." I heard Malfoy voice say snidely behind me. "Unless you want me to defeat you again."

I quickly turned from the enchanting scene to glare at Malfoy who was with his gang of Slytherins. Abby and Jane turned with me and joined in on the glare fest.

"You did not defeat me, Malfoy!" I retorted. "How's your stomach? Still puking up slugs?"

Malfoy cringed slightly. "Just move out of my way, Weasley!"

"I'm not in your way, Malfoy!" I snapped looking at the part of the door I wasn't blocking, a few students were passing through it.

"Move!" What's wrong with this idiot?!

"Make me!" I crossed my arms and stood my ground.

"You want to end up in the Hospital Wing again?!"

"As long as I'm not with you! Bring it on, Malfoy!"

Malfoy leaned forward and glared at me trying to intimidate me. No way was I letting him intimidate me! I leaned towards him glaring into his silvery grey eyes, our noses were almost touching.

"What is going on here?" said the squeaky voice of Professor Flitwick.

We kept glaring at each other not moving.

"Not fighting I hope."

"No, Professor." We both hissed not looking away from each other.

"Good." Professor Flitwick said suspiciously. "So will you please move away from the doorway… Now."

I felt Jane tug my arm trying to lead me away.

"Wait." Professor Flitwick said suddenly. "Weasley, Templeton and Sliver why weren't you in charms today?"

Malfoy mouth curled into that stupid expression, you know the one he always gives me, a cross between a smirk and sneer.

"Miss Weasley, would please stop staring at Mr Malfoy like that."

I grudgingly stood back. I tried to fix an innocent expression on my face when I turned to Professor Flitwick.

Jane spoke up. "Well, you see, sir, it's actually a very funny story-"

"Not really." Abby interrupted.

Jane shot Abby a look and continued. "We were on our way to your class when Peeves attacked us with eggs and we had to hide in one of the broom cupboards."

Malfoy and his Slytherin gang roared with laughter.

"Is that the best you could make up, Templeton?" Malfoy asked through his laughter.

Professor Flitwick frowned and told the Slytherins. "This matter doesn't involve you, please go to the Slytherin table."

Professor Flitwick turned back to Jane. Malfoy looked disappointed. When Malfoy and his Slytherin gang were about to leave I leaned towards Malfoy and said in a low voice. "Slither back into your hole, like a good boy, Malfoy."

Malfoy didn't have to retort as he and the Slytherins were washed away by the incoming wave of seventh years. Abby smirked at me overhearing what I said to Malfoy, muffling a laugh with her sleeve of robes pretending to cough. Next to her, Jane was still trying to explain the story to Professor Flitwick.

By now a lot of the students were seated. Piles and piles of delicious looking Halloween themed food appeared on the house tables. I looked at it longingly wishing Professor Flitwick would let us go.

"Well... I know what a pest Peeves can be." Professor Flickwick considered understandingly. "I will let you off with a warning this time. I trust you will get your homework assignment from your classmates?"

We all nodded thinking hungrily of the food waiting for us at the Ravenclaw table.

"All right then. Enjoy the feast, girls." Professor Flitwick said brightly moving towards the staff table.

"Thanks, Professor." We said to Professor Flitwick hurrying over to the Ravenclaw table.

We found three places together and immediately filled our places with various mouth-watering food and sweets.

"Malfoy's getting really vicious towards you, Rose." Jane said between bites. "I would watch my back if I were you."

My mouth was too full to reply.

"Rose can handle that moron." Abby said trying to shove a massive lollipop in her mouth. "It's Malfoy who should be on the lookout."

"Malfoy's a – Ouch!" I scowled as I bit my tongue.

"What?" asked Jane.

"I bit my tongue." I said irritated.

Jane and Abby laughed.

"The spirit of Malfoy is cursing us from the Slytherin table!" Abby said in a spooky voice.

A ghost floating near us gave Abby a death glare and floated away.

"Okay, let's stop talking about Malfoy." I pleaded. "I have enough of that idiot."


	17. Chapter 17- The Day Before the Match

A couple of days later, I was in the Library. The whole castle was driving me crazy! I couldn't go anywhere without hearing people talking about the first quidditch match of the year, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. It was tomorrow. I thought I could find some quietness in the Library. I was sitting at my favourite table in the corner of the Library right next to one of the windows getting lost in a book when a familiar voice broke the peaceful silence.

"Rosie!"

I turned to see James and waved at him.

Madam Pince shhh him and gave him look.

"Whatever," James muttered in Madam Pince's direction.

James hurried over to my table and sat down across from me.

"Since when do you go to the Library?" I asked not remembering any other time that James had set foot in the Library.

"Since you're in here, I was looking for you," James said. "I knew you would be in here, this place is like a second dorm to you."

Madam Pince shhh James again. James rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Rosie. Let's go outside. I suddenly remember why I hate this place." James said not bothering to keep his voice down.

I quickly shoved my book into my bag and walked out of the Library with James. Trying to ignore Madam Pince grinding her teeth at us.

As we walked out of the Library a gush of fresh air hit me in the corridor. I breathed it in happily, it always got too stuffy in the Library, but I would never notice until I left and breathed in the air of the cool corridor.

"I got good news," James said brightly.

"What?" I asked curiously. Usually, James' good news involved something dangerous coming into his possession.

"Guess," James said excitedly.

"That could take forever James! Just tell me." I said knowing that the last time James said 'guess' I spent a full hour firing guesses at him, it became boring after 10 minutes.

"My Hogwarts dream has come through!" James said happily.

"And which dream is that?"

"My seeker dream, of course! Finch has quit the quidditch team so I get his spot!"

"What happened to Finch? I hope you didn't have anything to do with it."

James laughed. "Finch, the idiot, quit quidditch to have more time to focus on the Gob-Stones club."

I remembered Finch, he was a sixth year who would challenge everyone who past him to a game of Gob-Stones.

"Congrats James, so you're playing against Slytherin tomorrow?" I asked hesitantly knowing the subject of Albus could be still touchy with him.

"Yeah," James said less enthusiastically. "But don't start on about Albus, tomorrow he just another seeker."

"But, James, he's still your brother."

"Just another seeker."

I gave James a worried look.

James quickly changed the topic from Albus. "Here, Rose." He unwrapped his Gryffindor scarf from his neck and handed it to me. "Something Gryffindory for you, when you cheer me on tomorrow."

I felt a pang of guilt as I took it. Sure Albus wasn't exactly my bff anymore, but I didn't want to hurt his feelings, I didn't want to lose him or upset my Gryffindor cousins.

* * *

"I won't support either of them," I concluded. "I'll just stand next to you guys in Ravenclaw colours."

It was that evening in the girl's dorm and I was just after explaining my Slytherin vs. Gryffindor situation to Abby and Jane.

"So can I have the scarf James gave you?" Abby asked hopefully. She had decided to support Gryffindor. She was currently sitting on her bed making Gryffindor t-shirts out of plain white t-shirts with a new spell she had learnt for the occasion.

"Sure," I said pulling it out of my bag nearby and handing it to her. "Just give it back to James afterwards."

Abby smiled and wrapped the scarf around her neck.

"Gryffindor pride!" Abby cheered fist pumping the air.

"Neutral pride!" I joined in.

"Will you two quiet down, it's just a quidditch match," Jane said trying to read.

"Here, Jane," Abby said throwing one of her freshly made Gryffindor t-shirts at Jane. "Get your lion pride on."

Jane amused at the crafty t-shirt tossed it onto her bedside table and headed to the bathroom, getting ready for bed.

"And, Rose," Abby said throwing me one. "In case you change your mind."

I caught the t-shirt and looked at it. On the front of it was a massive cartoon lion with the word Gryffindor written over it in wobbly bubble writing.

"Tap it with your wand," Abby instructed bursting with excitement.

I reached for my wand on my bedside table and tapped it on the t-shirt only to have my eyes blinded by the sudden flashing of red and gold light it produced, causing me to fall off the bed.

I threw it back at Abby who was laughing at my shock.

"It's a working progress," Abby said as I rubbed my eyes trying to get my vision back to normal. "I'm hoping that with enough work I can make it sing and stuff. Maybe even produce fireworks, like the ones Fred showed me."

"Okay, you work on that on your own and I'll go to bed," I said grabbing my toothbrush and heading for the bathroom. Which Jane was just returning from.

"Hey, Jane." I heard Abby say as I walked into the bathroom. "Tap the t-shirt with your wand and I guarantee it will blow you away."


	18. Chapter 18- Quidditch Match

The next morning Jane, Abby and I got to breakfast early and then headed towards the quidditch pitch in the hopes of getting good seats before everyone else showed up. Abby skipped across to the pitch in her home-made Gryffindor t-shirt and her face painted red and gold. She was trying to get us to sing along with her as she sang a song about Gryffindor, that she had written herself at breakfast. I hummed along to the song creating a bad instrumental. Jane was too busy trying multiple spells on her Gryffindor t-shirt (made by Abby). She was trying to stop the flashy red and gold light-show it was producing.

There weren't that many people in the stands at the quidditch pitch, only a few people had the idea to come early. We were about to climb up to Gryffindor stands when we heard loud sniggering behind us making us turn.

It was Percilla Goyle and her group of Slytherin friends. I hadn't seen her since the night we came to Hogwarts.

"Ignore them." said Jane shooting them a glare.

"What's your problem, Goyle?" I snapped. I really couldn't stand their sniggering.

"Control you temper, Rose." Jane said in a low whisper.

I took a deep breath. I knew now was not the time for a fight, but I could tell that they got under Jane's skin the same way they did mine.

"Weasley, my problem is that I'm seeing the ugliest things ever seen. Two filthy half-bloods and a mudblood with poor fashion sense."

The group burst out laughing. The three of us quickly pointed our wands at the group, who now looked less confident at the sight of our wand.

In a swift movement, Goyle threw something on the ground which immediately made our visions clouded with darkness.

"Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder." I said recognising it.

"What's that?" Abby asked through the blackness.

"It creates temporary darkness allowing the user to escape." I explained.

"What a coward." said Abby as the black cloud slowly cleared.

"We could've got in trouble for duelling anyway." Jane said reasonable.

"But we would've won and taught her a lesson." I said angrily. "What she said was mean and pathetic."

"Come on, you guys," Abby said beckoning us towards the stands. "Don't let her and her goons ruin a great day of quidditch. I see some free seats in the front row!"

Jane and I hurried after Abby climbing the stairs up to the Gryffindor stand. We took our seats in the front row.

"When is it going to start?" I asked Jane who had her watch on her wrist. The only thing worse than quidditch was having to wait for quidditch to start.

"About a half an hour." Jane sighed.

I moaned.

"We can do a countdown," Abby said excitedly. "29 minutes and 59 seconds. 29 minutes and 58 seconds-"

"No, we're not doing that." Jane said quickly. "Maybe we could… Rose, any ideas?"

"I suppose we could play Exploding Snap." I suggested really not wanting to do a countdown. "Don't you have a book in your bag we can lean on, Jane?"

"Yeah, sure." Jane said as she reached into her bag producing a book.

I divided the cards three ways and we spent the next half a hour having a laugh. I never thought Exploding Snap could be so fun, but when I played it with Abby and Jane some laugh-out-loud moments are bound to happen.

We hardly notice the rest of the students arriving and filling up the stand around us. Our game stop when Abby squealed out in excitement.

"It's happening!"

I turned my eyes to the pitch to see the Gryffindor and Slytherin players walking out onto the pitch their broom slung over their shoulders. James caught my eye and waved at me grinning. I waved back.

I noticed Albus coming from the opposite end of the pitch looking unfriendly at James. He then attempted to make me turn my attention to him by pulling a Cheshire cat like grin and waving broadly. I waved back.

Madam Hooch was standing at the centre of the pitch waiting for the two teams.

The teams finally met Madam Hooch in the centre of the pitch led by their captains, Danvers, who was the Gryffindor captain, a friendly boy in sixth year with an obsession for quidditch and Yaxley, who was the Slytherin captain, a giant troll.

"Shake hands, captains." I heard Madam Hooch order.

Danvers and Yaxley viciously shook each other's hands, but it was more like they were trying to pull each other's fingers off than anything.

"I want this to be a nice clean game." While saying this Madam Hooch was looking at Slytherin team with a stern eye as if she was looking for a criminal about to commit a crime.

"All of you, mount your brooms, please."

The players mounted their brooms then seconds later Madam Hooch released the balls after she threw the quaffle up in the air she blew her whistle. There was a quick blur of red and green, making Abby gasp on the edge of her seat and Jane yawn and open her book. I on the other hand felt in-between the two emotions, I watched along with the crowd, but I wasn't that excited or interested.

A voice filled the pitch informing everyone on the happenings of the match.

"The quaffle is grabbed by the beautiful, but feisty Dominque Weasley."

I cheered on Dominque, but that probably couldn't be heard over Abby next to me screaming at the top of her lungs. "GO, GO GRYFFINDOR! LION PRIIDDDDEEEEE!" Actually I think the crowds own cheers couldn't be heard over it.

"Oh no, Slytherin chaser Pucey comes out of nowhere and tries to take the quaffle from- YES, YOU GO GIRL! Weasley gives that prick a nasty kick in the crotch! And down he goes. Weasley scores for Gryffindor!"

James took a moment out from snitch-seeking-patrol (I swear to Merlin that's what he calls it) to give a high-five Dominque and perform a couple tricks on his broom for the Gryffindor spectators. Earning him more cheering.

I laughed at the performance. "What a show-off!" I commented amusedly.

"NO, THAT'S PURE BRILLIANCE, ROSE!" Abby replied her voice still in screaming mode. "GRYFFINDOR!"

I could see Albus high above James ignoring his antics, looking from the snitch. Even though he was a far away I could still read his state of mind 'losing is not an option!' it screamed at me.

Albus was always competitive when it came to games like quidditch. I remember having family get-togethers at the Burrow and having family quidditch matches. I never saw Albus' full wrath of competitiveness, Uncle Harry would call Albus down when he started to look bloodthirsty. Uncle Harry would then give him a talk about how it was only a game and how in the Hogwarts quidditch matches Slytherins only played by cheating and knocking people off their brooms.

But Albus was a Slytherin now.

As I thought this I started to worry. I started dreaming up crazy scenarios in my head, but my Ravenclaw logical thinking knocked some sense into my head. I was being ridiculous. Albus is a nice guy who plays within the rules and wouldn't do anything dangerous to win. I dismissed my crazy thoughts and tried to focus on the game.

I was bored. It was the 2014 quidditch world cup all over again. I couldn't get into the cheering of the crowd, everything was happening so fast and I ended up cheering at all the wrong moments. Abby seem to be leading the cheering and doing all sorts of crazy dance moves too, when the chasers earned points or the beaters knocked a Slytherin off their broom.

Across the way in the Slytherin stand, Malfoy and his gang were sitting in the front row cheering on Albus. Their faces were painted green. Malfoy held up a green sign covered in silver glitter that said "SNITCHING POTTER!"

I quickly elbowed Jane and pointed it out to her.

"Oh dear, Merlin! Someone get Malfoy a dictionary!" Jane said laughing loudly over the crowd.

"And I thought Abby's light show t-shirts were unnecessary." I said laughing.

I found myself drifting off into thought, thinking about under what circumstance did Malfoy think that up. Was his mind bursting with writers block? Did he eat a funny sweet from Uncle George's shop? Did he have his mind switched with a four year old's?

But I was knocked out of my thoughts of Malfoy (ewww. That's sounds wrong). When the crowd erupted in cheers of excitement and Abby began to scream in my ear. "THE SNITCH HAS BEEN SIGHTED, IT'S BEEN SIGHTED!"

It clapped my hands over my ears (sore ears) and looked to the pitch. James and Albus were neck and neck high up in the air, almost in the clouds, chasing after the snitch.

"Gryffindor Potter and Slytherin Potter are racing for the snitch." The commentator's voice rang out. "Who will win? Big brother or little brother?"

Snitch suddenly started to quickly descend towards the ground, like a speeding bullet. James reacted quickly and expertly went into a dive after it. Albus was a little startled by the change in direction, it took him a second longer to react. Albus dived, but James was still ahead. James began to reach out for the snitch. They were still diving, but had a few seconds before they reached the ground. Albus sped up and attempted to hit James. Desperation was pouring from his face as well as sweat.

James didn't react to Albus he only stretched farther for the snitch, but then suddenly Albus did something that I was more like something I had dreamt up in my moment of worry. He leaped off his broom onto James' back attempting to wrestle him by the neck to the ground. I screamed, Albus' attempt had worked, they tumbled to the ground. It took James a moment to realise what had happened. They were in a pile on the ground. Albus was still wrestling James. James punched Albus in the face, making Albus immediately let go of James. Albus grabbed his nose in pain.

James stood up, mixed emotions were on his face. He held up his hand, in the palm of it laid the golden snitch. Everyone (except the Slytherins, of course, and me) burst into cheers.

"WE WON, WE WON!" screamed Abby jumping up and down next to me trying to get me to join in with her.

But I was silent I was still trying to piece together what I had just seen.


	19. Chapter 19- Going to the Hospital Wing

I tried to find James at the quidditch pitch after the match but I couldn't. It was far too crowded and the cheering was starting to deafen my ears. I didn't know what I was going to say to him when I met him. I just wanted to be with him. I spotted a third year who was a player on the Gryffindor quidditch team. I quickly ran over to him.

"Have you seen James?!" I said as loud as I could over the noise.

"I think he went back to the common room for the after party!"

I gave up my search and decided to turn back and find my friends again. As I made my way back through the crowd I heard a familiar voice call me.

"Weasley!"

I turned to see Malfoy coming towards me. I was not in the mood to deal with his antics.

"Leave me alone, Malfoy!"

I tried to walk as fast as I could and disappear into the crowd away from Malfoy. But my plans were ruined when he ran up to me and caught me by the arm.

"I'm not here you for you, Weasley." He said. "I'm here for Al. He told me to tell you to come to the Hospital Wing. He's there."

"Well, what if I don't want to come?" I tested.

"I'll drag you there."

I didn't want to go. I didn't have anything nice to say to Albus, but on the other hand I didn't want Malfoy dragging me there. That would involve him touching me and us having to walk together so ew and no.

"Fine, Malfoy." I said.

Malfoy reached out to grab me, but I jumped away from him on instinct.

"I'll go to Albus _myself_ , I rather not be _dragged_." I said giving him a look.

I started walking in the direction of the Hospital Wing. Then to my surprise (not a good surprise) I noticed Malfoy was beside me walking with me.

"What's your problem, Malfoy?" I snapped knowing that he and I walking together could only result in trouble.

"I have to go back the Hospital Wing too." He snapped back.

Suddenly I thought of Albus. Merlin, I didn't even think of how he was. I felt so selfish.

"How is he?" I asked worried, forgetting it was Malfoy my enemy who I was talking to.

"A couple of bruises and a broken nose, I think." Malfoy said. "Could be worst. I left before Madam Pomfrey examined him."

"I hope he's okay." I said.

"Madam Pomfrey will just use a couple of spell on him and he'll be better." Malfoy reassured me. What? Malfoy 'reassured' me! Merlin, what has the world come to?

I turned to Malfoy to see an assuring look on his face. By now, I remembered it was Malfoy who I was talking to so I said no more.

We walked in silence for a while, but I could tell Malfoy had something on his mind that he just wanted to say out loud. Merlin, knows I wasn't going to ask him what it was nor did I care, but it was kind of irritating. Finally he blurted it out.

"He shouldn't have done it."

I didn't want to answer him. I tried to ignore him, but after a few moments of silence my Ravenclaw curiosity gave in.

"What do you mean?" I asked not really understanding what he meant by that.

"Al jumping off his broom and trying to attack Potter." He took his time saying this choosing his words carefully.

"There was no need for that." I nodded (?).

"Slytherin would've won if he just stayed focus on the snitch."

"You don't know that." I said trying to avoid a rant about quidditch. Seeing the match was enough for me, I didn't want to relive it through a rant.

"I bet I could've of done it and at ten times the speed." Malfoy said full of confidence.

I rolled my eyes and hoped our conversation had ended there.

We were a couple of feet away from the Hospital Wing when we heard a massive bang.

"THAT SLIMY LITTLE SLYTHERIN!" A voice yelled out, I recognised it. It was my cousin Dominique. I would know her cries of outrage anywhere.

"Miss Weasley, leave at once!" I heard the angry voice of Madam Pomfrey say.

I could see my cousin Victoire coming out of the Hospital Wing door dragging with her a infuriated Dominique.

"Come on, Dom." said Victoire earnestly pulling her. "He probably didn't mean it. We'll talk to him again when you've cooled down."

"COOLED DOWN? COOLED DOWN?" screeched Dominique. "I'LL GIVE THAT SLYTHERIN MORE THAN A BROKEN NOSE!"

Dominique got away from Victories' grasp. Fuming she walked past us, making sure to bump Malfoy's shoulder on the way.

"You have quite a family, Weasley." Malfoy said rubbing his shoulder. He was glaring at the back of Dominique's head, who was, by then, far down the corridor.

"What happened?" I asked an out of breath Victoire.

"Let's just say Albus has grown foul tongue." Victoire said. "Go in and see for yourself. I'll see you later, Rosie. I have to find Dom before she sets the whole castle alight."

Victoire walked past us in the direction Dominique stalked off in. I was actually shocked that she didn't say anything about me being with Malfoy. Were things that out of hand? It's hard to forget about a git like Malfoy standing next to you.

"Shall we go in?" asked Malfoy annoyed.

I realised I was after pausing in thought.

"Go in. Why are you waiting for me?" I asked annoyed as well.

Malfoy moved towards the door mimicking me in a high voice that sounded in no way like my own under his breath.

"I don't sound like that!" I snapped annoyed.

"Yes you do!" he snapped back.

I followed him into the Hospital Wing and it continued back and forward like this until we reached Albus' bed.

Albus was lying in the bed, his nose hadn't been healed yet. Albus was clutching a bloody towel to his nose moaning into it. Madam Pomfrey was leaning over him healing the scratches on his shoulder.

Albus' eyes were closed so he didn't realise that Malfoy and me were there.

I cleared my throat to announce our presence. He opened his eyes slowly like he had been hit by the cruciatus curse or had drunk a bottle of painful poison (what a drama queen).

"How are you, Albus?" I asked trying to be kind, but ending up sounding sickly sweet. The tone made me gag a little. Earning me a look from Malfoy.

"What do you think?" Albus snapped.

"Well, someone's in a mood." I murmured under my breathe crossing my arms. Making Malfoy laugh beside me.

"Wouldn't you be." snapped Albus who had just got super hearing for some reason.

"It's your own fault, Al. You would've caught the snitch if you stayed on track." said Malfoy rudeness seeping into his voice.

"Shut up, Scorpius." snapped Albus looking ready to get up and attack Malfoy.

"I'm just saying," Malfoy said almost snidely. "If you focused more and actually trained it would've been different."

Albus turned red in the face. I began to silently pray to Merlin that this wasn't the start of another quidditch rant. I had enough of that stupid sport, it causes too many problems!

"Mr Malfoy, Miss Weasley." Madam Pomfrey said looking up from Albus. "If you are going to disturb Mr Potter I suggest you both leave."

Malfoy huffed out a breath, but didn't leave.

"Mr Potter, this may hurt a bit." said Madam Pomfrey pushing the towel away from his face and pointing her wand at his nose. "Episkey."

Albus yelped in pain as his broken nose was repaired. Madam Pomfrey then muttered a spell to clean up the dried blood on his face and told him that he could leave.

As Albus stiffly got up from the bed I asked him. "What did you do to Dominique to make her so mad?"

Albus snarled. "I told her that Slytherin deserved to win, which it does. Especially when we're against the worst Gryffindor quidditch team Hogwarts has probably ever set eyes on. I also told her how I truly feel about her and James."

I flinched at his words. Albus was after turning cruel.

"She deserved it." Albus continued. "She came in here like she owned the place and started screaming about how I could've killed James and me or seriously injured James and me."

I couldn't stand to hear any more of this.

"I'll see you later, Albus." I said as I walked to the Hospital Wing door.

Albus wasn't the Albus I knew anymore, he changed. Or maybe… it was lurking under the surface the whole time. I remember what Jane said at the opening feast the night we got sorted, _"Or maybe we only expected that because he looks so much like his dad, a true Gryffindor. We don't know what's lurking under the surface."_


	20. Chapter 20- Coming Home for Christmas

After visiting Albus in the Hospital Wing time flew and before I knew it I traveling home on the Hogwarts express for Christmas.

Abby, Jane and I were lucky enough to get a compartment to ourselves.

"I'm going to miss Hogwarts," I said as I watched from the window castle growing smaller and smaller until it eventually disappeared into the distance.

Abby laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"I just never thought I would actually miss school," Abby said with a sigh.

"Hogwarts is different to muggle schools, Abby." said Jane.

"Yeah, it 100% better in every single way." said Abby smiling.

Jane and I agreed even though I was homed school before I came to Hogwarts I had read tales in books about muggle schools, boring places compared to Hogwarts.

"You guy have to write to me," I said. "I want to hear about what you think of your presents."

I had sent a list to my mom of what presents I wanted to buy my friends since I wasn't old enough to go to Hogsmeade yet. I had gotten Jane a massive book on Astronomy packed full of beautiful goblin painted pictures of the stars and planets that I knew she would just adore. She absolutely loves Astronomy and is Professor Sinistra favourite student, whereas Abby and I are probably her least. For some reason being forced to go to class in the early hours of the morning on a Wednesday makes Abby and me beyond hyper, we spend half the time laughing at funny looking planets with funny names and the other half making up songs about wanting to go back to bed, much to Jane's disprovable.

I had gotten Abby a book on famous quidditch players, she really likes quidditch (for some strange reason) and is now rooting for the team the Chudley Cannons after being introduced to the team by Fred. Just a reminder, I really don't care about quidditch.

"You too, Rose," Abby said. "I have something in store for you that will rock your world!"

"I hope it's not another one of your light show t-shirts, I still see red and gold when I close my eyes." I joked.

"Same here." added Jane.

"Well, you have to wait and see." said Abby in a sing-song voice.

"Enough on presents, let's have a game of good old fashioned Wizard's Chess," I said pulling my Wizard's Chess board out of my bag.

"No way," Jane said pulling her book to her face. "That board is jinxed or something you always win, Rose."

Abby leaned forward in her seat eagerly.

"I will beat you, Rose," Abby said darkly. "I can feel it, today is the day you will sacrifice your Wizard's Chess crown to me."

"In my nightmares, Abby," I stated darkly.

We played Wizard's Chess but Abby didn't beat me even with Jane's attempts to distract me. Then we switch to a loud outrageous game of Exploding Snap that had Trolley lady looking at us funny when she stopped by our compartment. She saw probably the strangest site she's ever seen on the Hogwarts express. Abby doing her victory dance and I cheering her on almost doing it myself (didn't give into the powerful temptation).

When we arrived at Kings Cross Station I didn't want to leave my friends we were having too much fun. I but quickly changed my mind when I saw my family waiting outside for on the platform. I then realised I how much I really missed them. I ran off the train with Jane and Abby and hugged them goodbye as they went to find their families.

I ran over to my parents and hugged them. Hugo quickly said hi to me before I could hug him and ran to hide behind Lily who was standing nearby with the Potter family.

"I will hug you, Hugo, even if it's the last I do!" I called after him in mock anger shaking my fist.

"I'll get you trunk, Rosie." said my dad heading over to do it with Uncle Harry.

"How are you, Rose?" said my mom hugging me tightly again. "Were those your friends you came off the train with? They seem friendly. You should've written more, you have to tell me everything."

Slightly overwhelmed with all the affection and questions all I could manage to say was "Yes, mom."

"I missed having you around, Rose." My mom said finally letting go of me. "You must be starving I bet all you have to eat on that train were sweets."

"I missed you too, mom," I said noticing that I was really hungry, which wasn't much of a surprise. "I really am starving. We were too busy playing exploding snap to get anything from the trolley."

My mom smiled. "It's good to see that you're having fun. I have dinner ready at home it just needs to be heated up. Get your brother will you? And try not to scare him off with more hugs."

I looked past the stream of the train to see Hugo talking to Lily. They were a great deal away from the Potter family. I crept up behind Hugo giving him a hug scaring the patronus out of him.

"You need to stop that, Rose," said Hugo angrily as I hugged the Lily. "I hate hugs. I'm too old for them."

"You wish," I said laughing.

I could see a couple of metres away the Potter family more clearly, James was refusing to face Albus his back turned to him showing his shoulder to his parents. Albus had an ugly snarl on his face directing it at James' back. Wow, it going to be a fun Christmas at the Potter's this year! I thought.

I could see concerned expressions on Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny faces.

A bit of Uncle Harry calm words reached my ears. "Look, you need to get over whatever it is you're feuding about. I guarantee you it not worth it, you're brothers."

The boys seem unaffected by his words.

I could hear Aunt Ginny speaking next sterner than Uncle Harry. "If you boys continue acting like this you'll ruin Christmas for us all."

I felt someone hand on my shoulder, I looked up to see my dad with my trunk. He was watching the Potter's too.

"It's time to go, Rosie." He said leading me back to mom. Hugo was already there and Lily was talking to another girl nearby.

The car ride home was filled with my mom trying to get me to tell her everything and I mean everything I did at Hogwarts. All in a 40-minute car ride home. My dad was eager to hear me tell him all about me beating Eric Longford at Wizard's chess and me using the slug-vomiting charm on Malfoy which was clearly his favourite story. All through me telling the story he made remarks about how proud he was of me and how I had truly done the Weasley family justice. Dad had told everyone at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes about it and he said that the tale had somehow gotten around to Mr. Malfoy who didn't seem so proud of his own son.

As soon as we got to our two story home just outside London we all hurried inside to eat the dinner mom had promised would be ready. I loved my mom's cooking, but not as much as Grandma Molly's cooking. I've been looking forward to the Christmas Eve and Christmas day dinners she makes for the whole Weasley- Potter clan, the dinners are just awesome. Mom helps out every year desperately trying to get some of Grandma Molly's cooking magic to rub off on her.

After dinner, I was exhausted and so I headed to my room. It was untouched and just the way I had left it. I was really happy about that as I had received numerous threats from Hugo during the summer that when I leave for Hogwarts he was going to turn my room into his very own 'man cave', whatever that is. He watches too much muggle t.v and he's not even a man in my eyes, he's still a large toddler.

My room had a wooden floor and pretty flowery wallpaper full of colour. I had a bed with pink and purple covers and a matching pillow. I had a desk stacked with books I didn't take to Hogwarts as well as a bookcase filled with books. I had plenty of family photos hanging up as well as some vacation photos when we went to visit Uncle Charlie.

My dad had already bought up my trunk so I began to put my clothes back into my wardrobe. There were actually a lot of clothes in my wardrobe already but I didn't bother taking them to Hogwarts, I was never really liked fashion. I usually wore the first thing I pulled out that looked comfortable and wasn't stained.

It felt so strange being back in my own room. The Ravenclaw dorm at Hogwarts felt like more of my room to me than this. I missed it, but I was happy to see my family again even if it meant I couldn't use my wand, which felt like cutting off an arm for me.

When I finished unpacking I changed into my pyjamas I settled down in my bed with a book, but I really didn't need it, the minute I laid down with it I fell straight away into a deep sleep.


	21. Chapter 21- The Potter's House

The next day was woken up by my mom who said if I didn't get up now I'll sleep the day away. I sleepily protested, but what was the point I sure wasn't going to win. Still in my pyjamas, I went downstairs to the kitchen to get breakfast. I was starving, but still half-asleep. I sat in the chair I usually sit in which was across from Hugo. My dad at the top of the table was flipping absent-mindedly through the Daily Prophet.

I began to fill my plate with bacon and eggs that thankfully weren't all eaten by Hugo and dad.

"Anything interesting in the paper?" asked mom.

"Just some Rita Skeeter stuff." answered dad.

Mom pulled a face of pure disgust, "Ron, you shouldn't be wasting your time on whatever that woman has written. It's all made up scandal."

"Relax 'Mione, it's nothing about us."

"You still shouldn't be reading it, Ron."

"It's actually pretty funny. It's about the Yaxley family actually being related to unicorns."

Mom rolled her eyes.

"Well, the Yaxley family are horse-faced," Hugo said with his mouth stuffed.

"Hugo!" mom said angrily. "Don't say thing like that."

"Yeah Hugo," I said. "Unicorns aren't horses they're only related to them, pick up a book for merlin's sake."

"Listen to your sister, Hugo, pick up a book." dad said. "But they really are horse faced."

"Ronald!" said mom. "Don't encourage him."

"What to read?"

"You know what I mean."

"I'm going to Harry's house today, he wants to show me something." said dad abandoning the previous conversation. "You guys coming?" he asked gesturing to Hugo and me.

"Sur,e dad," Hugo replied happily. "I'll get my gob-stones set." Hugo quickly shovelled the remains of his food into his mouth and ran up to his room.

"What about you, Rosie?" asked dad.

"I don't know." I said uncertainly.

"I hope you and Al haven't fallen out?" said mom sitting down at the table.

"No," I said, but I wasn't sure. We hadn't spoken since I had visited him in the Hospital Wing, but that was more on my count than his. On more than one occasion I had ducked out of sight behind Jane and Abby to hide from him and his Slytherin gang. Jane and Abby found it all quite funny.

But it wasn't just Albus I was avoiding, actually, it was mostly Malfoy. I really x100 hate him. Thank Merlin I haven't had another one of our encounters since being forced to go to the Hospital Wing with him. The most I have seen from Malfoy is one sneer when I accidentally caught his eye in one the classes we share with Slytherin which I returned.

"Well, Al does seem a bit different." dad. said

"You don't know that, Ron. You haven't even spoken to him." mom said sounding a bit uncertain.

"Is he, Rose?" said dad in a low tone as if he was trying to avoid mom hearing.

"He's…" I tried to think of something positive. "More confident, I suppose," I said weakly but it was true, he was confident along with many other things, but never mind them. I wasn't about to call Albus a snarling git in front of my parents. He was my best friend before Hogwarts I wasn't about to betray him.

My parents looked like they were second guessing me.

"That's good." my mom said finally, smiling.

"Get dressed, Rosie." my dad said. "We'll leave by floo in about ten minutes, I told Harry I'd be over there before midday."

I didn't protest because I suddenly thought maybe Albus would be different without the Slytherins, his old self. Anyway, I didn't have to hang out with Albus, there were James and Lily, who knows maybe more of the family would be over there.

I climbed up the stair, almost getting knocked over by Hugo and his massive gob-stones set. He for some reason felt the need to run down the stairs. I got dressed and tried to fix the mess that is my hair. It was sticking out in all directions like it always did. I was surprised that it didn't get caught in anything yet, it usually did that. I didn't bother with brushing it (too much pain), I tied it up in a messy ponytail, the usual hairstyle.

I came downstairs to see my dad waiting for me with Hugo. Mom had to stay behind she had some ministry business to wrap up before Christmas.

"Rosie, you floo first." dad said holding a small pot with floo powder in it.

I stood in the fireplace and took a hunk of flu powder in my hand.

"Potter manor." I said throwing the flu powder down.

In a burst of magnificent light, I was transported to the Potter's fireplace in a coughing fit, I had done the stupid thing of breathing during it. I could taste the fireplace soot and ash in my mouth. I ended up on top of the Potter's rug. I wasn't exactly the most graceful floo-er. I always managed to somehow stumble over my own two feet.

"Rosie!" screamed Lily excitedly. She was sitting on the couch opposite the fireplace clearly waiting for us.

"Lily!" I screamed back as I got up dusting the soot from my clothes.

I ran over to hug her. I love Lily she so cute and smaller than me which for some reason is really hard to find (everyone is taller than me).

Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny came into the room alerted by screaming. Hugo appeared moments later.

"Hugo!" screamed Lily, but she didn't try to hug him. Lily and Hugo are bffs but I think that's mainly because Lily is the only one in our family who understands and goes by Hugo's 'don't hug me' hugging policy.

Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny greeted Hugo and I with hugs as dad came through the fireplace.

"Uncle Ron!" yelled out Lily giving him a hug.

"Come on, Lily." said Hugo impatiently. "I want to see your new chocolate frog cards!"

Lily finished hugging dad and ran after Hugo to her room.

Dad and Uncle Harry were in conversation about something and were walking out of the room.

"Albus is up in his room." Aunt Ginny told me. "James is…"

Aunt Ginny thought for a second.

"Harry, where's James?" Aunt Ginny called after Uncle Harry.

"I…haven't seen him since dinner last night." Uncle Harry called back.

"Rose, when you go upstairs will you see if James is in his room?" asked Aunt Ginny. "Merlin, I hope he not gone off somewhere. Tell me if he has."

I nodded and went climb up a winding staircase, the Potter house was bigger than ours. I've always liked it, especially the way it was decorated. The Gryffindor colours of red and gold can be seen all around the house. It always had a great feeling of warmth and cosiness to it, as if anyone was welcome inside.

I approached the first door on the left at the top of the staircase which was James' room. There was no mistaking it, as in big capital letters on the oak door the name 'JAMES SIRUS POTTER II' were carved into it. I remembered when James carved it into his door, he stole Uncle Harry wand and somehow used it carve his name into the door. His parents were really mad but under the anger, I could tell Uncle Harry was impressed.

I smiled at the memory and knocked the door.

There was a grunt on the other side of the door that sounded faintly like go away or a curse.

"James, are you in there?" I asked. "It's Rose."

When he heard my name his said brightly. "Rosie, come in."

I opened the door to revealed James' room. As usual, it looked like a bomb hit it and was now a landfill. I could smell the smell of funny potions lingering in the air. James was lying on his bed over the covers hanging over the end of it still in his pyjamas.

I made my way over to him trying to avoid stepping on merlin knows what. I yelped as I accidently tripped over an old caldron it contents spilling on the floor with a hissing sound.

"It's fine," said James clearly not caring. I had half expected it to explode. "Leave it, with time it will eventually disappear."

I crinkled my nose at his theory and sat next to him on his bed.

James' room was one of those places I could never stand to be in for more than five minutes. So I planned to make my visit to his room short.

It had posters of quidditch stars and wizarding rock bands poorly taped to the wall, in the gaps between them you could see red and gold wallpaper, along with random Gryffindor quidditch stuff stuck to the wall.

"Aunt Ginny was wondering where you were," I said. "She told me to check on you."

"Mom probably thought Albus killed me."

"James!" I snapped.

James ignored me and jumped up from his bed.

"I was planning to Fred's house," James said. "You can come if you want?"

"Thanks, but no thanks. It sounds dangerous and boring." I said not fancying watching James and Fred do experiments or worse play quidditch.

James shrugged. "Suit yourself. Warning I'm going to get dress now so if you don't to witness the glory, I suggest you leave."

"I'm definitely leaving, no way am I damaging my eyes with the 'glory'," I said making my way back through the contents of the floor to the door.

"See you, Rosie." said James as I went out the door.

"See you, James." I said shutting the door.

I made my way to Albus' room. There was nowhere else to go and if Aunt Ginny or Uncle Harry or my dad saw me wandering around the house on my own they would know something was up.

I knocked on his door which unlike James' was free of carvings. Albus opened it with suspicion written on his face but this turned into surprise when he saw me.

"Hey, Rose." Albus greeted. "It's been ages. I thought you were avoiding me."

I laughed weakly and followed him into his room. It was the opposite of James' in every way. It was well organised and neat. I looked around Albus' room it had changed since the last time I saw it during the summer holidays. The red and gold wallpaper was covered up with green and silver Slytherin items. The plush lion toy that was usually on Albus' bed was gone as well as his red bed covers, they were replaced with green bed covers.

I joined him and sat down at the small table under his window where we had spent countless hours playing Wizard's Chess, Exploding Snap and other games.

"Do you want to play Wizard's Chess?" He asked.

I couldn't pass up an offer to play Wizard's Chess. "Sure, why not?" I smiled as he put a board on the table.

A few minutes into the games with me in lead Albus asked me,

"Are you still my friend?"

I bit taken back by the question. I pause and answered.

"Yes, Albus. Why do you ask?"

"It stupid really, Scorp said you might not be. He swears that he saw ducking behind your friends when you saw us coming."

I paled a bit, that little Slytherin rat! I swallow my urge to go on a rant about Malfoy and said,

"Well, Malfoy's obviously telling lies. He a little-" I stopped myself knowing this was not the place for that.

Albus raised an eyebrow.

"I wish you'd be nicer to him. How would you like it if I said things about your friends?"

Then for the first time, I realise that Malfoy was a friend to Albus in the same way that Abby and Jane were friends (as hard as it was to imagine) to me. Now that was a shocker, a real eye opener. But I still hated his guts.

"Sorry," I said to Albus feeling a bit guilty. "I really, really don't like him." I said this trying to soften the blow of 'we are moral enemies, period'.

"I don't like your friends." said Albus examining a chess piece.

I wanted to snap at him. What's wrong with my friends? Look at his! It's the _Death eater's sons mafia_! But I kept by mouth shut and pretended not to hear him.


	22. Chapter 22- Christmas Eve

On Christmas Eve mom, dad, Hugo and I went to the Burrow for dinner. We arrived before dinner so we could hang out with the rest of our family for a while. When I came in the door of the Burrow the first thing I saw was Victoire and Teddy snogging each other's faces off on the couch (how not putrid). But thankfully Victoire and Teddy's snogging ended quickly when Uncle Bill came into the room and attempted to separate them with a broomstick.

The dinner was delicious. We all sat at an oversized table, lengthened with magic no doubt, with an assortment of chairs squashed around it like we do every year. I sat in my usual place which was in between Albus and Hugo.

After dinner, most of the family went outside to play (uggggg) quidditch the first of (ugggg) two matches. I didn't follow them I stayed inside with the remainder of my family who were not quidditch mad. Only a very small number of people. I helped Grandma Molly clean up the mess we had made at dinner and told her all about Hogwarts.

Afterwards, I headed outside to go to see Grandad Arthur who was in his shed. It was freezing outside and lightly snowing. I hugged my cloak close to me as I walked through the snow, praying that it would give me a sudden burst of heat. It was almost pitch black outside by now. I could hear the shouts and cheers of the quidditch match in the distance. I could see Uncle Bill walking around in the dark trying to find Victoire who was more than likely with Teddy. I saw them seek out the back door in the sitting room while everyone was eating dessert and singing carols conducted by Uncle George.

I hurried inside to the shed and was happy to find it was a small bit warmer than outside. I liked Grandad Arthur's shed, it always had something of fascination in it. It had several bookcases hosting various parts from muggle contraptions. There were also several high piles of muggle contraptions on the floor near the end wall.

I looked around and saw no sign of him. I was about to head back to the house when I heard one of the high piles rustle and a Grandad Arthur's voice ask,

"Who is it?"

"It's Rose," I said as I walked over to the pile that rustled.

Grandad Arthur appeared out from behind the high pile with a gear in his hand and oil smeared all over his Christmas jumper.

"Rosie," He exclaimed walking over to his work bench. "Come here, I have something to show you."

I followed him excitedly. But I was disappointed to see he was pointing at a normal muggle rubber duck.

He picked it up and squeaked it.

"I think I have finally found the function of a rubber duck." He said excitedly. "After many years of trying, I think I have finally grasped it."

"How?" I asked bewildered.

And with that, he went off on a long explanation about the function of a rubber duck which was confusing and long. I could barely understand it so I just nodded my head and said yes at points where it seemed appropriate to.

Grandad Arthur then showed me some of his more exciting inventions. Things that were a mash-up of wizarding and muggle objects.

He was showing me the magical enhancements he had made on a muggle toaster that could make the toast fly to you when it was done and it self-buttered while still staying warm that was when I heard the sound of the family coming back from their game of quidditch.

I hear Uncle George's amused voice as he passed by Grandad Arthur's shed.

"Put down the firewhiskey, Ron!"

Grandad Arthur chuckled. "I suppose we better go back to the house, you'll be leaving soon."

As we exited the shed the bottle of firewhiskey dad had thrown on the ground was sneakily trying to be taken by James.

"Leave it alone, James." Grandad Arthur said walking over to take the bottle before James could grab it and hide it in his pocket.

I laughed and headed back towards the Burrow, where mom was trying to round up the family to go home.


	23. Chapter 23- Christmas Day

On Christmas morning, I woke up to my mom shaking me. She was still in her pyjamas, her brown hair was as messed up as mine. My heart jumped in my chest when I realised it was Christmas, knocking all the tiredness out of me.

I rolled out of my bed and ran out the door of my room. I met Hugo out in the hall and we raced to the bottom of the stairs. I almost fell off the stairs in the process. Then we ran into the sitting room.

Hugo quickly dived under the Christmas tree to get his Christmas presents. We already knew where each one was. Last night after we came home we shook each present and weighed them in our hands trying to guess what each one was. We did this until mom shooed us away from under the tree.

By the time I had read the label on my first gift to see who it was from Hugo had already ripped open three of his (the monster). The first present I opened was from mom and dad. It was absolutely gorgeous! It was a silver bracelet with several eagle charms hanging from. The eagle charms were encrusted with tiny jewels on the edges of their wings.

I immediately slipped it on my wrist. I never wear jewellery but for this, I'll make an exception, it so freaking pretty and awesome!

I thanked mom and dad as they walked in the door hugging them.

I grabbed my next present which was from Jane. I squealed as I pulled away the wrapping to reveal a notebook. It was decorated Ravenclaw colours with a bronze eagle in the middle of the cover its wing spread out, underneath it was the word friends. I smiled at it and ran my hand over the silky cover.

I placed it aside for now and opened the present next to it, which was from Abby. I held it arms length from me. I half expected it to explode or burst into a blinding light show. I tore off the wrapping paper to reveal a framed photo. I immediately doubled over in laughter. I couldn't believe it, I had nearly forgotten about it. It was the photo Abby had taken of Malfoy at the Hospital Wing. There he was moving about the frame like a rat trying to escape, puking up of slugs.

"What are you laughing at, Rosie?" asked dad kneeling down next to me in the litter of wrapping paper.

I handed him the frame.

"Oh 'Mione, look at this." He laughed. "We're definitely putting this on the mantel."

"Ron," mom said sternly trying to hide her amusement. "That has no place on our mantel."

"Who sent this to you?" dad asked grinning.

"Abby. She took the picture when she was visiting me in the Hospital Wing with Jane." I said.

"I like her, she can come over anytime she likes."

The rest of the presents I got were from my various family members. The majority of it were books (yay) and of course a purple knitted jumper from Grandma Molly with the letter R on in. Without fail every year I get one and so does everyone else in the family. I have no clue where she finds the time to knit all those jumpers, even if most of the work is by magic, our family's pretty big.

Every year I get presents that I'm not so grateful for, such as Aunt Audrey's frilly little pink dresses that always have a frilly, itchy turtleneck. Aunt Fleur magic hair potions, which I wouldn't take offence to if it didn't have in big glittery words on the front of the bottle "UGLY HAIR TO GORGEOUS BEAUTIFUL HAIR."

I have called my hair many things but no way do I think it's ugly. Somehow it doesn't agree with my hair, it only makes it more of a tangled mess. But Aunt Fleur doesn't seem to get the message that it doesn't work. Not that I care enough to get other hair potions to find a solution, there are better uses for potions.

The rest of Christmas morning I spent with my head in my new books. I was watching Hugo out of the corner of my eye trying not to laugh as he tried to see how many fainting fancies he eat before he could actually faint. The current record in our family is four held by Fred. But Hugo's attempts weren't made easy, he had to avoid getting caught out by mom who was walking in between the kitchen and sitting room suspicious.

At five o'clock mom told us to go upstairs and get ready for Christmas at the Burrow. Mom had already bought a dress for me to wear. I really liked it. The dress was a mix of earthy colours with longs sleeves, it fell to my ankles. It was soft and it kept in the warmth which was a plus.

For my hair, I made a slight change, which I save for occasions like these. I tied my ponytail back over itself so it became a bun.

Before I left my room to go downstairs I placed Abby's present (the epic Malfoy photo) on my bedside table since my desk was too overrun with books.

We apparated to the Burrow (not my favourite method of travel). Grandma Molly was nearly finished preparing the dinner, mom went to help her. Hugo went off with Lily, Louis and Roxanne (both two years younger than Hugo and Lily). Aunt Fleur came up to me and asked me (as she does every year) did I use her hair potion. Trying to avoid a roundabout of questions I used one of my less intelligent lies.

"Sorry, Aunt Fleur," I said pulling my best sorry face. "I lost it."

"Rose, zis is ze second time you have said zat. Last year was ze same." Aunt Fleur scowled. "Do you not want pretty hair? Don't worry, I have a spare one."

"No." I lied hurriedly. "It's probably under my pile of books at home."

"Rosie!" I heard Fred calling me across the room.

"I'll see you, Aunt Fleur," I said making my way over to Fred.

Fred was with James and Dominique sitting on a mismatched sofa by the fire. James and Dominique were in deep discussion about something only stopping to say hi to me. Fred looked bored.

"You looked like you needed saving," Fred said moving over to give me a space on the couch.

"Thanks," I said sitting down beside him. "But I didn't need saving."

"It's Aunt Fleur! The Aurors would probably need saving from her." Fred said.

Fred launched into conversation telling me about the new sweets his dad was working on that he gave him for Christmas. He told me that they were better than Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. When he said 'better' I hoped he didn't mean they contained extra strong vomit flavour, earwax flavour and countless other poisonous tastes.

Fred reached into the pocket of his jacket and produced a shiny gold box with a purple ribbon wrapped around it. He undid the ribbon and opened it revealing about ten glistening beans all the same colour as toffee.

"Try one." He offered excitedly.

Thinking no better of it I grabbed a bean and put it in my mouth. My mouth erupted with the intense taste of overcooked cabbage when I bit down the bean. An immediately swat it out, the taste burning the back of my throat.

Fred howled with laughter along with James and Dominique. I ran into the kitchen to get some water.

"Rose, what's wrong?" mom asked concerned when she saw me. I pulling probably not my happiest facial expression.

I scrambled to get a glass out of the cupboard and poured some water into the glass from the tap. I took a long sip from the glass of water.

"I ate something that Fred gave me." I said feeling the colour rush to my face when I realised how stupid that sounded.

"I told you, Rose, not to do that."

I walked out of the kitchen to Fred thinking 'where the bloody hell did my common sense go?' This happened every time Fred or James or Uncle George had offered me some to eat, I'd put it in my mouth without a second thought.

"That was not better than Bertie Bott's Every Favour Beans!" I said angrily returning to my seat next to him again.

"I'm sorry, Rosie, I thought you knew what I meant by better. I didn't think you were going to shove the whole thing in your mouth." Fred said amused.

"How is that better?" I asked.

"Firstly, they're coloured all the same so there's no way of telling the difference," Fred explained. "Secondly, they're about ten times stronger in taste, so eat with caution."

I felt like hitting him.

"Why didn't you tell me this before I ate the bean?"

"But then you wouldn't have eaten it," Fred said smiling mischievously. "Ask next time, Rosie."

Before I could retort back Grandma Molly's voice filled the room calling us all for dinner. We sat in the same places we sat in yesterday. The dinner that we had was more extravagant than Christmas Eve's. The rowdy discussions forming at the table, varied from old fond memories, work to quidditch.

Uncle Bill had forced everyone to move down one so he could sit in between Victoire and Teddy claiming that he didn't like them hand holding under the table where he couldn't see it (weird). Victoire folded her arms and pouted giving her the odd appearance of a baby hippogriff.

Every time Uncle Bill took his eyes off Teddy, he would use his metamorphmagus abilities to impersonate Uncle Bill. Making the whole table laugh and when Uncle Bill turned back to look at Teddy, Teddy would change his features to look like a cow's claiming that it was the emotional shock of being away from Victoire that brought it on.

After dinner, everyone went outside for the grand final in the Weasley/Potter/Teddy quidditch cup. The only reason I came out with them was to sit out in the snow and read. I liked to imagine that I was actually sitting on a cloud, a very cold cloud. Mom was nice enough put a heating charm on me, but I could still see my breath fogging and floating into the cold night.

The homemade wooden Weasley quidditch pitch was like the one at school only more unstable and without the stands. I found a comfortable spot and sat down. The loud cries of cheer and yelling became background noise as I read.


	24. Chapter 24- Studying in the Library

When I went back to Hogwarts nothing majorly important happened aside from classes, hanging friend and visiting Hagrid. I went back home for the Easter holidays and predictably stuffed by face with delicious chocolate. The year flew with countless fun events with my friends and my cousins. I didn't hang out with Albus much but more than before Christmas. I only got glares from Malfoy in the corridor which didn't result in any dramatic events, thanks be to Merlin!

I was in the library studying for the end of first year exams that were fast approaching and starting to give me nightmares. And to add to it the teachers had been so kind to give us a heavying amount of homework. So I was up to my elbow with work, but I planned to make it all pay off. I would cry if I saw a single troll on my results paper.

The Library was full. All the tables had people occupying them. I was on my own at my favourite corner table next to one of the windows. It was quiet there; plenty of natural daylight and a view of the grounds to look out on if my eyes needed a break from the pages of my textbooks.

I was taking a break from rereading the potion's textbook looking out the window, my hands fiddling with the bracelet my parents gave me for Christmas under the table. I was at the Library for hours on end, this was the first time I took a break, only because my eyes felt like they were about to bleed with all the knowledge they were examining.

The chair across from me creaked as it was pulled out across from me. I snapped out of my thoughts and turned my head from the window thinking it was one of my cousins or Abby or Jane. But no it wasn't, it was to my disbelief the one the only Malfoy. I gave him a look of confusion as he sat down across from me. My expression quickly turned to anger when I remembered my hatred of Malfoy. I thought our encounters were gone, grown out of, never to happen again, I hoped.

Malfoy pulled his books, pretending I wasn't there. I watched him cautiously as he flicked his one of his books to a marked page. I stared daggers at him, wondering if my stare would make him leave. Malfoy kept sneaking looks at me to see if I had gone.

"What?" Malfoy snapped annoyed finally having enough.

"Why are you here?" I asked trying not to sound curious.

"I have to study, the Slytherin common room is too loud." Said Malfoy.

"No, I mean why are you sitting at my table?" I asked impatiently.

"Since when is this your table? I don't see Weasley written anywhere." Said Malfoy. "You think I actually wanted to sit here?"

"I bloody hope not."

"The rest of the tables in the Library are full." Stated Malfoy. "I walked around the place twice. Anyway you looked like you were done, Weasley."  
"I'm not done, Malfoy." I retorted. "I'm actually planning to stay here for a _long_ time."

"So am I, I have a lot of work to do, Weasley." Said Malfoy. "So shut you face."

"Don't you tell me to shut my face, Malfoy!" I said little too loudly earning me a shhh from Madam Pince.

I shot her an apologetic look.

"You were talking too." I said lowering my voice significantly.

"Please kept talking Weasley." Said Malfoy smirking "You might do me the favour of getting yourself throw out of the library. Hopefully permanently."

"Same to you, Malfoy." I snapped. "Why are you even studying? I thought you were planning to keep up your 'cool' reputation by failing everything."

Malfoy sarcastically laughed.

"I am planning to get an O in everything." Said Malfoy proudly. "You, Weasley will probably only get a P and that's being generous."

I glared at him. "For your information I can guarantee that I'm going to get all O's. But you Malfoy, I think you seriously overestimating your abilities."

I smirked as the tip of his ears turned red, he quickly composed himself.

"I didn't think being clumsy was a type of intelligence." Snapped Malfoy.  
I felt my whole face heat up red.

"I am not-"

"But you are. You're always tipping over things over the castle, getting lost, dropping and breaking things." Expanded Malfoy.

"What are you doing looking at me!?" I snapped prepares too loudly.

"Get out!" yelled Madam Pince coming towards us with a feather duster in her hand. "Get out now! You're disturbing the peace!"

"Says the person yelling." Said Malfoy quietly, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

I covered my mouth with my sleeve to sniffle a laugh.

"Out! OUT!" yelled Madam Pince hearing Malfoy threating us with the feather duster.

I grabbed my things not wanting to feel the wrath of Madam Pince's feather duster. I didn't have time to put my things in my bag since Madam Pince was pushing us towards the door. I was carrying everything in a bundle in my arms.

Madam Pince slammed the door when Malfoy and I were outside the Library giving us a cold look that clearly said 'don't you dare come back anytime soon'.

Malfoy laughed fixing his stuff into his bag.

"It not funny Malfoy, you could've got me banned." I said angrily.

I put my books into my bag.

"Grow a sense of humour, Weasley."

"What a vile one like yours?"

"Yes, Weasley." He said walking away.

I glared him as he walked away hoping had he would explode into tiny pieces and I would never have to deal with him again.


	25. Chapter 25- Searching

The end of term exam were soon upon us. Since the Malfoy thing in the Library I had been subjected to looks from Madam Pince as well as her watching my every move in there. I still went to the Library because I needed to study and the Library had countless books for that.

It was the night before the exams started I had my charms exam first thing in the morning. I was going over my charms notes in the common room on a sofa by the fire next to Jane who was clearly breaking down.

"Will you please calm down, Jane." Said Abby on the floor next the fire her head laying on top of a book. "It's not the Newts or- what's the other one, Rose?"

"Owls" I said looking up briefly.

"Or the Owls. Worrying isn't going to do anything." Said Abby. "Just do what I'm doing. Relax your head on a top of a book and just let the knowledge seep in, its magic."

Jane shot Abby an icy cold glare. "This is the tenth I've told you that does not work."

"It worked all the time when I had exams in primary school."

"But not all us are smart without books." I said.

Abby shrugged her shoulders.

Jane turned to me saying. "Do you think I spent too much time revising stars and planets instead of charms?"

"I don't think you actually needed to do that since you knew everything in Astronomy already." I said. "But you're really good at charms, you shouldn't worry you'll probably get an outstanding in everything."

"Thanks, Rose." Said Jane looking a little better.

"Do you want to test each other on stuff in the charms book?" I asked. "I feel like I'm forgetting some spell or something."

Which was true, I had a feeling like I had forgotten something but I didn't know what.

"Yeah sure." Jane said brightly flipping to a random page in the charms book. "What is the incantation for the levitation charm?"

"Wingardium Leviosa" I answered. "Give me a harder one."

* * *

It turns out that what I had forgotten wasn't charms related or even a incantation to spell of some sort, it was my Astronomy book. On Tuesday night I basically turned the whole dorm upside down trying to look for it. The exam was on Wednesday night (tonight!) and I didn't even know how it's been missing for. I usually study Astronomy out of books in the Library which are filled with picture and fascinating pull out charts, not like my boring Astronomy book. But my Astronomy book is the only compacted book with everything that is going to be on the exam in it. To make matters worse I was still struggling to use a telescope to find mars. In my Astronomy book student friendly directions are given with pictures using the same telescope I use.

Merlin I was such an idiot, I should've just stuck with the one book. Jane and Abby had kindly offered to share theirs, but I knew that would be unfair to them. So I extended my search to the whole castle, it was going to be a long day.

I first started my search in the Library but got kicked out by Madam Pince who clearly does not like people creeping around under the tables. After that my next stop was the Astronomy tower but not in the tower below it on the ground. I remembered having in the tower with me for class last Wednesday, so it could've fallen out of the tower since I definitely did a spot check of place I was sitting at making sure I didn't leave anything behind (a habit when I leave classes). Nothing was found on the ground around the tower except a bunch of old liquorice wands and other useless objects thrown off the Astronomy tower by students in boredom.

I got a shill up my spine when I remembered that Albus Dumbledore fell the Astronomy tower and landed somewhere along where I was standing. I quickly left and I searched one of the corridors I frequently walk through.

I was checking a bench I sat on for like two minute last Thursday. I was lying on it tipping my head over the side trying to see if it was under the bench (looking back on it, it was a really stupid and unnecessary thing to do).

"What are you doing, Weasley?" I heard a familiar voice say making me jump and tumble off the bench onto the floor.

On the floor I was looking up into the silver grey eyes of Malfoy who was kneeling down to me, but no kneeling down _to me (EWW)_ , kneeling down to see watch I was looking at.

"None of your business, Malfoy." I snapped quickly getting up and straightening my robes.

"Well then it looks like I can't help you…" said Malfoy.

"Help me with what?" I asked.

"with…"

"With what?" I asked getting annoyed.

"The…"

"What?" I said through gritted teeth. I knew he was just doing this to get on my nerve so I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of showing him he got to me.

"This…" Malfoy pulled his bag off this shoulder and reached inside producing a book, a very familiar book.

My eyes widen, I knew it was my Astronomy book since Abby had written on the cover in block capitals "ABBY WAZ HRE MUGGLE!:)"

I swiped my hand towards the book to snatch it, but Malfoy knew this was going to happen and pull it out reach. I stared at it as Malfoy held it high below my head (curse my shortness).

"Where did you get that Malfoy?" I asked trying to stay calm.

Malfoy still holding the book up in the air said casually. "It was in my bag after seeing you the Library."  
"You stole my book?" I asked outraged.

The sides of Malfoys mouth perked up. "It not really a book, Weasley. It's more of series of your extremely bad drawings."

I bit my tongue from saying they were more of Abby drawings, I usually just coloured them in. That would've been a stupid thing to say. Instead I asked.

"But why are you showing me my book how? It's been three days since the Library."

"If you were ever lucky enough to be in my position would you be in a rush to give me back the book if it were mine, Weasley." Said Malfoy. "Or would you even give it back?"

The answer it pretty obvious I would burn it and give Malfoy back the ashes.

"Give me back my book, Malfoy." I said.

"I need you to do something first."

Oh Merlin, I definitely wasn't going to do anything for Malfoy. An idea quickly came into my head. I looked down at my robes making it look like I was nodding my head. My wand was sticking out of my pocket and I could easily get it in my grasp with a quick sweep of my hand.

Malfoy continued. "I want you too-"

But I never heard what he wanted, I grabbed my wand and said "Accio book!" before Malfoy could even react the book went flying out of his hand and into mine. I ran down corridor I could hear Malfoy coming after me catching up to me. I wasn't a very fast runner so I knew my likely hood of escaping Malfoy was impossible, but I had magic. My wand still in my hand pointed my wand at him still running I shouted through panting breath. "Petrificus totalus!"

I smirk as I heard him fall to the floor.

"I told you Malfoy you seriously over estimate your abilities!" I called over my shoulder laughing.

I ran all the way back to Ravenclaw tower to see Abby and Jane sitting together at desk in the corner of the common room. I walked over to them panting from my running and I had a stitch. I sat down next to Jane. Showed them my book with triumph written all over my face.

"Malfoy had it." I told them. "I think he was trying to use it to blackmail me into doing something." "He probably wanted you to kiss him! Aww!" said Abby.

I stuck out my tongue in disgust.

Jane looking up from her work laughed. "He loves you, Rose. Just like in muggle book, when hate is actually love."  
"That's disgusting. I would probably leave the school if that happened." I said crinkling my nose at the thought of Malfoy (gag) loving me. "I gave him a freezing charm full of my _love_."

Jane and Abby laughed and return to their work. I opened my Astronomy book to start a full study of the book. I opened it to the first chapter to find a scrap of folded parchment. I opened it to find a short letter written in perfectly neat handwriting. I could see it was looked at and folded many time as it had crumbled in place and tiny holes beginning in the folds.

Written on it was,

 _Our dearest Scorpius,_

 _There is no reason for you to fret; it is not your concern. We will see you at the station when the school year ends. Good luck on your exams._

 _From your Loving,_

 _Mother and father_

I stared confused at the letter, but I didn't think it was that important probably just one Malfoy's spoiled brat problems. I tucked it into the pocket of my robes, returning to my studying.


	26. Chapter 26- End of First Year

On the last night of term I attended the end of term feast. I was really sad at the end of term feast, I really didn't want to leave Hogwarts for three whole months I would miss it too much. I slowly ate my food wanting to make the rest of my time at Hogwarts last as long as possible. My friends were sitting next to me being there usually silly selves making me laugh and taking my mind off leaving.

The house cup winner was announced at the feast; it was Hufflepuff which was no surprise since they've been raking in points all year. Ravenclaw came in second missing out on first by about 150 points; Abby blamed the Ravenclaw quidditch team for being crappy. Slytherin came in third and Gryffindor came in last probably because of the amount of points lost my James and Fred throughout the year.

After the feast Abby, Jane and I took the long way to Ravenclaw tower barely making curfew. Then we spent most of the night awake in our dorm eating all sorts of sweets discussing everything that happened this year Angela and Violet even joined in adding a few of their own stories.

The next morning I was with my friends in our dorm we were double checking we had packed everything before we went down to breakfast.

"I've given up on looking for things." Said Abby exasperated as she locked her trunk closed.

"What do you mean, Abby?" asked Jane counting her books in her trunk.

"I can't find more than half of my clothes." Said Abby. "I mean I lost some during the year, but not this much."

"Do you think people are taking your clothes?" I asked amused.

"I suspect it's either Peeves or Professor Crepsely, he been giving me the evil eye lately or the spirit of Lord Voldemort."

"Why would _the spirit of Lord Voldemort_ been stealing your clothes." I asked laughing. "Wouldn't he be a bit preoccupied with taking over the ministry or going after Uncle Harry again?"

"Ugh, can we not launch into a conversation about the spirit of Lord Voldemort stealing Abby's clothes." Said Jane amused. "It's kind of creepy." 

After we finished checking our trunks we went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. After that we went to the station to take the Hogwarts express back to London. On the way to the train we approached by various classmates wanting to say goodbye and have a nice summer to us. When we finally reached the train and were travelling back to London we made plans to visit each other and write tons.

I hugged them goodbyes when we hopped off the train and went to find my family who were waiting for me next to Potters.

* * *

Two weeks into the summer holidays was my birthday (Yay!) and for my birthday my mom took me to Diagon Alley to pick out a present. What I wanted more than anything in the world for my birthday is a pet that I can take with me to Hogwarts and have some awesome adventures with. So I asked my mom could I get one.

"Well you're twelve now and responsible." Said my mom after a moment of consideration. "Yes."

"Thank you, thank you mom!" I said jumping up and down.

I felt like I was going to burst with excitement as we headed towards the Magical Menageries.

"What animal are you going to get, Rose?" asked Mom.

"Maybe an owl or a cat which ever cuter." I said excitably. "Definitely not a toad or a one of those orange snails."

When I walked into the store I was slightly taken back. The shop was packed to the ceiling with animals in cages and it was uncomfortably cramped. My ears filled with all kinds of noises coming from the cages. I walked over to the cages looking at cats of all different colours. I gaped at a jewel encrusted turtle next to the cats I was looking at.

"Mrs Weasley." Greeted the shop keeper almost tripping over a cage in her rush to get over to mom. "Good day. How may I help you?"

Mom smiled politely at the women. "My daughter is looking owl or cat."

"We have a new section of Persian kittens over here." She said pointing to a cage with tiny white balls of fur.

I went over to the tiny kittens in a cage near the top, awwwing at them. I stoked one with my index finger through one of the gaps in the cage, blown away it's softness.

"And we have some very popular owls." Said the shop keeper pointing to a few stern falcon faced owls in cages at the other side of the room.

I really liked the Persian kittens, just looking at them made my heart melt, but they didn't feel like the one for me. Suddenly a loud scratching came from below me. I looked down to see in the bottom cage about four cages under the Persian's was a black furry thing scratching loudly at it cage.

I kneeled down to get a better look at it. It took me a couple of seconds to realise that it was a cat I was looking at, not just a black ball of fur with orange eyes. The cat stopped scratching when I came face to face with it, it let out aloud meow. The black cat with orange eyes was unlike all the other cats in the shop, it had over grown black fur and a long tail, it's eyes were a striking orange and it mouth looked like it was curved into a permanent small smile.

When I put my finger through one of the gaps in the cage the cat immediately shoved it head towards me brushing off my finger trying to make me pet it. I my smile widen as I touched its warm soft black furry head.

"This is the one." I said happily.

The shop keeper seemed surprised by my pick. "His names Pumpkin and he got a bit of everything in him. He either three or two, I not sure which, but he's been here for a while."

The shop keeper lowered herself to the unlocking the cage with the tap of her wand. When the cage door swung open Pumpkin left the cage before the shop keeper could grab him. He came over to me purring wanting me to pet him more.

The shop keeper stood up giving me a smile. "Pumpkin usually a right grump to people, he never really takes to people like that."

"He gorgeous." I said gently picking him up in my arms standing up. "Isn't he mom?"

Mom came over and gave a pat on the head which Pumpkin allowed. "He is. How much is he?" mom directed that last part to the shop keeper.

"For you Mrs Weasley he's free." Said the shop keeper looking up mom in awe. "After all you did save the wizarding."

"No, I insist." Said mom.

It went back and forward like this for a minute. I was used to this sort of thing. Being part of the Weasley Potter family this always happened, everyone wanted to give us stuff for free which was embarrassing most of the time, but mom always insisted on paying for things. She deemed getting stuff for free because of something she did years ago unfair, but dad could bend both ways on that subject.

In the end mom got her way and payed 9 gallons for Pumpkin as well as a cat carrier, some cats treats and food.

Pumpkin clearly did not want to be put in a cat carrier, I didn't want to put him there anyway I wanted to carry him even though he was really heavy, so I did.

"Let's show your dad." Said mom walking towards Weasley's Wizard's Wheezes at the top of Diagon Alley.

Dad had to work today, help Uncle George with a new stock that was coming in since he was co- manager.

"Hello, hello, Hermione and Rose." Called out Uncle George when he saw us entering the store.

The store was packed with people as usual and the shop assistants were struggling to keep up with the masses. Uncle George was on top of a high staircase looking down on it all with a grin on his face. He climbed down the stairs to meet us.

"And who is this beast?" said Uncle George when he reached us inspecting Pumpkin.

"This is Pumpkin." I said. "And he's a cat not beast."

"Rose, got him for her birthday." Said mom.

Uncle George reached into his dragon-skinned coat producing a pair of tweezers. Mom and I shared looks of confusion. He quickly used the tweezers to puck a hair for Pumpkin causing Pumpkin to hiss and extended his claws toward Uncle George.

Uncle George simply smiled at Pumpkin as he dropped the hair into an empty vial from his pocket.

"Why did you just take one Pumpkin's hairs?" asked mom confused.

"I think this beast is the thing I'm looking for, for my new feisty line for the new skiving snack boxes. I'm taking it to a whole new level. Or I'll just add the hair to the dna of pygmy puff and see what happens that's always fun."

Mom shook her head disapprovingly. "Do you take hair from random cats and add it to things all the time for fun."

"No of course not, Hermione." Said Uncle George amused. "Sometimes I take hair from random witches."

Before mom could response to that dad came towards us.

"What did you get, Rosie?" asked dad staring at the bundle in my arms. Pumpkin eyes seem to be trying to stare at everything at once making him look cross eyed.

"This Pumpkin." I said smiling at the cat in my arms.

"And he's?"

"A cat." I said not really understanding why everyone couldn't see that.

"Well he's better looking than Crookshanks." Dad observed.

"Ron." Said mom.

I suddenly spotted not too far in the store a familiar head of dirty blonde hair tied back into a French braid looking at the various quills in the quills section.

"Jane!" I called out almost dropping Pumpkin when I tried to wave.

"Rose!" Jane called back waving back.

"I'm going to go over to, Jane." I told my mom making my way over to her with Pumpkin in my arms.

"Hi Rose." Said Jane. "And who's this cutie?"

Pumpkin head perked up to Jane clearly enjoying the positive attention. He let her stoke his head.

"This Pumpkin." I said happily. "I just got him for my birthday."

"You never told me it was you're birthday?" said Jane. "I would've got you something."

"I forgot, I don't want you making a fuss anyway." I said.

"But you got me something for mine, Rose. It's only fair."

Earlier in the year, Jane's birthday was in the second term at Hogwarts. I had got her a pretty homework planner with a matching quill. Her parents sent a small cake and we had a mini party down by the Black Lake it was fun, Hagrid even spent her some rock cakes which put out of sight and not eaten.

"He has such pretty eyes." Jane admired Pumpkin's eyes.

"Yeah, they're like mini jack-o-lanterns." I said.

"What's that?" said a familiar evil voice.

The familiar evil wasn't Malfoy (thankfully), it was Percilla Goyle. We turned to see Goyle who was in the year above us with her usual gang of girls.

Goyle had way too much make up on her face that was starting to smear. Her size was imitating but Jane and I stood tall.

"Excuse me? Were you talking to us?" asked Jane calmly.

"No Temple, I was just talking to Weasel." Sneered Goyle her conies laughing had the names.

I winced no one had ever called me that not even Malfoy. Actually I am quite surprise he didn't think of it first, but I silently prayed that he wouldn't start calling me that either.

"You mean me, Doyly." I asked biting back the urge to laugh at her face when she heard my new name for her. "It's pronounced Weas-le-y."

Jane couldn't control her laughter. It took a second for Goyle to recompose herself resetting her eyes on Pumpkin. I felt Pumpkin stiffen in my arms.

"What is that, Weasel?" said Goyle smirking I could feel the insults coming. "I would say it was the ugliest thing in the room, but you're here."

At that Pumpkin leaped out of my arms with a large amount of strength and attacked Goyle leaving me no time to retort. Jane and I stood dumbfounded as we watched Pumpkin dig his claws into Goyle's face refusing to let go with one paw and scratching her face with other.

Goyle shrieked desperately trying to get Pumpkin off her face. Pumpkin was hissing loudly at her. Everyone in the store stopped what they were doing to watch Goyle stagger backward and falling into a display of pointy quills bringing down several other shelves with her as well. Her gang of mean girls could only gasp.

"Where Abby's camera when you need it?" asked Jane astounded.

I could only nod. Pumpkin jumped off Goyle's face deciding that he had enough leaving her in lying on the ground. Pumpkin swaggered towards me wanting to be picked up again. I slowly picked him up.

Uncle George came over he was clearly holding back a laugh. "You, you, you out."

He said pointing to the Slytherin girls. Goyle's cronies struggled to help Goyle to her feet. Her face was scratched and bleeding. She shot me a look as she was led by her cronies out of the store.

I found myself absence mindedly petting Pumpkin. Who clearly was proud of his work.

"Are you girls okay?" said mom hurrying towards us followed by dad.

The loud noises and the chatter returned to the store.

"Yes, mom." I answered as she stroked my hair.

"And you must be Jane." Said mom smiling at Jane.

"Yes, Mrs Weasley." Said Jane politely.

"Oh please, call me Hermione." Said mom.

"Sure, Hermione." Said Jane still politely.

Dad came out from behind mom. "Wow, that cat is an animal!"

"That's because it is an animal, Ronny." Said Uncle George. "Who was that anyway?"

"Percilla Goyle." I said. "A Slytherin in the year above."

"She's horrible." Said Jane pure hatred in her voice. "She had the nerve to call Rose a weasel and ugly when she's the one ugly."

"You're beautiful, Rose." Said mom softly gripping my shoulder.

" _Weasel_ ," spat dad slightly amused. "You'd think they would be more original."

"She's the image of her dit-witted gorilla father." Said Uncle George. "I hoped you brought right back her. Gargoyle was always my favourite."

"I called her Doyly." I said Jane laughing next to me.

"Why didn't I think of that." Said Uncle George scratching his head.

"Jane!" called a shrilly witch with a beaky nose that faintly resembled Jane. "Time to now, darling."  
"That's my mom." Said Jane trying to hug me goodbye without squashing Pumpkin. "I'll write, Rose. Bye everyone."

"Bye, Jane." I said.

"You can come over to ours anytime you like." Mom said.

"Thanks, Hermione." Said Jane smiling walking over to her mother who was not too far away.

I could hear her mom shrilly voice saying. "Were you just talking to Ron and Hermione Weasley?"

"Yes, mom." Said Jane not really caring.

"Was that Rose? Rose Weasley?" she asked excitedly. "You're friends with her."

I felt colour fill my face.

Jane nodded.

"I thought you were making it up." Said her mom as they left the store.

"Come on, Rose." My mom said. "Let's go home I think we had enough excitement for today."

"Yeah, you should." Said dad amused. "Before that beast attacks anyone else."


	27. Chapter 27- Staying at Abby's House

In the middle of summer I was invited my Abby to spend the weekend at her house. I was relieved when I received it because Albus friends (including Malfoy) were invited to the Potter's house around that time. Dad, Hugo and I went to the Potter house at least three times a week and I didn't want one of those times being in the same room as Malfoy. Anyway the whole Slytherin visit could be cancelled yet as Aunt Ginny doesn't really want them in her house but Uncle Harry was okay with it since they were Albus' friends.

I could see even from a mile away that this was a bad idea. James (or I) would probably break out a fight and Malfoy would probably be the 'my father will hear about this' Malfoy.

I couldn't wait to go to Abby's house! Jane was in France with her family so she couldn't come. I hadn't seen her since the start of summer. I was disappointed she couldn't. I had truly missed my friends and was disappointed that Jane wouldn't be able to come over to Abby's house.

I had taken out my school trunk once again but this time I only put in it two sets of muggle clothes in it, I supposed that was what I needed, Abby parents were muggles so we were probably going to do muggle stuff in muggle clothes hopeful it won't be boring. I had also added my wizard's chess set, exploding snap and some light reading, a 567 paged book on great witches in history. And of course _a lot_ of hair ties cause Merlin knows they're going to start disappearing the minute I close my trunk.

When the Friday I was due over at Abby's house finally came I couldn't sit still. I was forced to wait until 12:59 to start heading over to Abby's house, I was supposed to arrive at one. Mom said we had to apparate over to Abby's because if we travel by floo the Sliver's may get a fright.

Apparition wasn't my favourite method of travelling, but if it meant I was going to get to Abby's quicker and without creating a scary first impression with her parents then it was going to have to do.

At 12:59 I gripped onto my mom's arm with my trunk in my free hand and braced myself. Suddenly everything went black and the sense of apparition took over. I felt like I was being push through a tight tube, I was nauseous with the overwhelming sensation of dizziness along with not being able to breathe. The shock of the pavement with through my legs as I shakily landed almost falling into a nearby brush.

Everything was swirling at first, I couldn't focus my eyes. Slowly my vision straightened itself and I could make out my surrounding. The house that we were standing in front of was a small cosy two floored house painted white with a pink trim. Identical houses stood next to it leading off into both ends of the street. The house was surrounded by a low green hedge in the middle of it stood a pink dainty gate.

"Have you got everything?" asked mom.

"Yes, mom." I answered. "It was all there when I checked it before we left."

Mom lowered herself to my height and pulled me into a hug. That was the first time I have stayed over at anyone's house other than family so she was a bit nervous for me.

Still holding me she started saying the same thing she had said before we got here. "If you want to come home I'm just an owl away or a muggle phone call. You remember how to work a phone like a showed you?"

Before I could respond lowed thumping reached my ears. Mom released me from her embrace and turned along with me to look at the front window of the house. It was Abby, her face nearly pressed against the window knocking her hand on the glass of the window waving. What she was calling out was muffled by distance and glass but I could hear her.

"Rose!" she called out her hand waving frantically in greeting.

"Abby!" I yelled out waving back to her.

I went forward to the house pushing the gate open. Mom called her goodbyes and I asked her to check on Pumpkin when she got home and said goodbye before she apparated with a low crack. Abby was already outside the door of the house running down the path to me.

"Wow, that was so freaking cool, was that apparition?!" she said her eyes filled with amazement.

"Yes." I said. "But it not as cool as it looks it actually very uncomfortable."

"A small price to pay for awesomeness."

Abby had reached me and pulled me into a hug.

"This is going to be the best weekend ever!" I said smiling ear to ear.

"Shame Jane couldn't come." Said Abby. "Hopefully next year we can terrorize the streets together and as teenagers we'll be thirteen then won't we?"

Agreed and laughed at the thought of Abby, Jane and I terrorizing the streets of England. I mean no offence to us but we would probably step foot on the streets and be terrorized ourselves by fourteen year olds or other muggle street teens.

Abby and I chatted madly about the summer so far as came through the front door. The minute I stepped through the door I could tell that it was an extremely clean home. The house smelled sweetly of lemon. The hall was carpeted with fluffy white carpet that made me self-conscious of wearing shoes. I wished checked my shoes before I came inside I really hoped I didn't step in anything.

Abby told me to leave my trunk in the hall and then she led me through the hall past the stairs and the door to the living room. The place was plastered with family photos everything ranging from get-togethers at sporting events to Abby's muggle school photos. We entered a sparkly white room that was the kitchen. Standing at a counter by the window was a middle aged women chopping up various fruits and vegetables. She turned towards us smiling when she heard us enter. She was well done up, she had perfectly done make up with her hair pulled back by a hairband the same colour brown as Abby's. Her sparking smile reminded me of Victoire's, warming my heart.

"Rose is here." Abby said smiling gesturing to me.

Abby pulled me over next her to sit at a table in the centre of the kitchen.

"Hello, Rose." Said Abby's mom brightly taking off a colourful apron she had been wearing hanging it up on a hook.

"Abigail has told me so much about you." Said Abby mom leaning against one of the counters.

I was a bit taken back when Abby's mom called Abby Abigail. The only time I had heard Abby being called Abigail was during the roll and if anyone at school called her that they were dead meat to Abby. Amazingly Abby didn't seem to care that her mom called her that.

"She's told me all about your adventures at Hogwarts and the magic tricks you do." Her mom continued brightly.

I held back a laugh at the word 'magic tricks'.

"Mom, it's just magic we don't do magic tricks." Said Abby laughing at the word.

"Sorry, magic." Said Abby's mom. "We're still getting us to all this craziness. I nearly pasted out when we went to that… wizard shopping centre last year."

"Diagon Alley, mom."

"Yes, dragon alley." Said Abby's mom. "Can I get you anything, Rose? Your home wizarding world is probably very different to ours, so this might be a bit culture shock for you. Abigail says that you didn't even know what a pressure cooker is."

And I still don't. Abby told me tried to explain what it was to me many times and has just confused me more.

"No thanks, Mrs Sliver." I answered. "I'm fine. Your house is a lot like my house just with some added stuff."

"I bet your house is wicked." Said Abby smiling.

"It's pretty ordinary." I said. "But you should see my Grandparents house, it is so cool."

Abby eyes filled with wonderment like she was trying to imagine what a cool wizard's house would look like.

"Lunch will be in a half an hour so don't take off down the street." Said Abby's mom.

"Come on, Rose. I'll show you my room." said Abby jumping out of her seat.

"You girls have fun, but try not to break anything." Said Abby's mom. "And Rose please call me Evelyn, Mrs Sliver is terribly formal no one's called me that in years."

"Yes, Evelyn." I said politely smiling as I followed after Abby.

I pick up my trunk in the hall when I reached it.

"Fred sent me some quidditch posters of the Chudley Cannons." Abby said excitedly. "They move! I put them up on the wall and didn't tell mom and dad. So my mom comes in and screams bloody murder when it starts to move. She thought a spirit had process our house like in the horror movies. It was the funniest thing ever. Dad comes into my room every now and then to just stare at the posters because there just that cool."

I laughed at the story. By now we had reached the door of Abby's room the first door in the hallway up the stairs. The white door was covered with all sorts of stickers. Abby pushed her door opened stepping in. It wasn't what I had pictured Abby's room to be like. It wasn't messy, but it wasn't spotlessly clean like the rest of the house. Things stuck out of places, but it had the sense of being organised. She had a bunk bed up against the first wall I saw with hot pink covers on both beds. Across from her bunk bed was a half desk, half make up table covered with controlled chaos. Next to that was a wardrobe threatening to burst open, packed full of clothes. On the wall next to that were the quidditch posters she was talking about. One with the Chudley Cannons racing around on their brooms, next to it there was another one with the team smiling and waving. Below the posters was a long low book case packed with books and surrounded by piles of books.

On top of the low book case laid various photos. One stuck out amongst the others, it was of Abby with Jane and me in a fancy frame in the middle of the low bookcase. We were smiling in the photo and laughing. I remember when we took it. It was when Abby had finally figure out how to use the camera's timer in History of magic. Abby positioned it on the desk and got us to squash together and say cheese. Professor Binns didn't care as usual.

"You can put that under the bed if you want." Said Abby pointing to my trunk I was wheeling.

I gratefully put it under the bunk bed glad to have it out of my hand it was becoming a nuisance.

"I wish you could've brought Pumpkin." Said Abby.

"Me too." I said already missing my cat. "Mom said it would be inappropriate."  
Abby picked up a stuffed animal sitting on her window sill. "I would've hugged him until… I don't know what!" said Abby hugging the stuff animal to her chest. "Well, there's always Hogwarts."

"I'll warn him." I said teasingly.

"Oh!" exclaimed Abby in sudden realization. "I have something to show you. I thought of Pumpkin when I saw this."

Abby put the stuffed animal back where it was and ran over to her desk picking up a square object with a greyish top and a pink back. She sat on the bottom bed and gesturing for me to join her.

"You are going to love this!" said Abby in a sing- song voice.

As I sat next to her the grey top filled with colour. My eyes widened with interest. She wiped the screen with her finger changing the whole format. I gasped at it as she tapped random things bringing a picture on the screen of a cat with a sideways triangle inside a circle in the middle of the picture.

"Is that another version of the deathly hallows?" I asked as I tapped the triangle inside the circle trying to point to it.

"What?" asked Abby confused.

At my touch a rotating circle appeared then the screen then it started to display a video of a cat with a strange meow that really didn't sound like a meow that was hilarious. Abby showed me tons of funny cat videos and showed me how to work the YouTube. We were rolling on the floor laughing when Abby's mom came to get us to come down for lunch.

For lunch we had a salad. Abby's mom was shocked to learn that we actually eat salad in the wizarding world. Abby's mom was questioning me on different types of dishes in the wizarding world when the front door opened and a tall middle aged man walked into the kitchen.

"You must be Rose!" said the man grinning ear to ear crinkles forming around his eyes. "Abby doesn't stop talking about you and Jane. It feels like I know you all ready."

"That's my dad." Introduced Abby. They looked alike. They both had cheerful faces and toothy grins. Abby's dad hair was several shades lighter than Abby's mousy brown hair.

"Hi, Mr Sliver." I said smiling back.

"No please call me Andy, everyone does." Said Abby's dad still grinning as he sat at the top of the table and gladly accepted a plate of salad Abby's mom placed in front of him.

"I'm so happy to see Abby with some nice friends, I say Hogwarts is probably the best thing to have happened around here. Abby life wasn't so great before it mean girls constantly-"  
"Dad!" cried Abby unusually sharp.

"We're just very happy that Abigail is having a good time at Hogwarts." Abby's mom finished.

Abby dad changed the topic asking me.

"Abby told us that you your mom, dad and uncle saved the wizarding world!" Said Abby dad's his eyes wide like frisbees.

"Yeah they did." I said feeling colour coming to my face and an eerie sense of 'here we go again'.

"How?" asked Abby's dad amazed.

I was about to answer when Abby cut in.

"Dad, Rose has heard the story at least a thousand times, she pretty much sick of it. I told you it anyway."

Abby dad shot me an apologetic smile and said. "I know Abby it just a lot to take in and it would be brilliant to hear it from the daughter of the heroes."

"Its fine, I don't mind." I said politely.

I really didn't mind, sure I didn't want to talk about the golden trio and the defeat of Voldemort all weekend. They were muggle and weren't going to fawn over me, they were just curious. I probably would too if I were in their position.

"Well it all started on Halloween night in 1981 when…"

For the next half an hour I described in short what happened each year leading up to the defeat of Voldemort and the ministry of magic position in all this. I had to stop a couple of time to explain what death eater's and other things were. They were hanging on my every word with fascination printed on their face even Abby who sometimes help me explain different terms.

When the story was finish Abby's dad said it was worth a round of applause which was followed by a round of applause finish by Abby and Abby's dad trying to out slow clap each other.

Abby won because Abby's dad looked up at the clock on the wall and gasped.

"I'm late for work." He said getting up. "See you girls later. If you get bored make sure to come to the shop."

Abby waved after him as he left the kitchen.

"Dad owns a green grocer down the street." Explained Abby. "He runs it all by himself and I sometimes help. It's fun."

"You know what a green grocer is don't you, Rose?" Abby mom asked kindly.

"Yes, my mom sometimes buys food in there." I said.

"What do you parents do, Rose?" asked Abby's mom.

"My mom works with the ministry in the department of magical law enforcement and my dad is a manager at my uncle's shop." I said not really wanting to go into much detail as it would probably take ages.

"They must come over for tea sometime, they do sound like lovely people." Said Abby's mom.

The rest of the weekend in Abby words was a big pile of awesomeness. On several occasion Abby and I helped out at her dad shop which was way more fun than its sounds. Abby spent most time in the shop goofing around and making the customers laugh and scaring them by jumping out from behind doors wearing old Halloween masts.

Everyday Abby and I went into the heart of the muggle village and got a variety of fast food (pizza is the best food ever!). Once for lunch Abby's mom took us to a muggle tea room were we ate tons of delicious cakes and drank tea like at a tea party.

Abby's dad reminded me a lot of Grandad Arthur. Abby's dad had a fascination with wizards the same way Grandad Arthur is fascinated with muggle, they would get on very well together. Abby parents were bubbling with questions about the wizarding world and what it was like having a full magical family, but didn't constantly pestered me with them which was kind of them.

Abby parents dropped Abby and I into the nearby city twice so with could go to the movies, Abby picked two girly funny movies. We mostly laughed at the jokes and the amount of problems that could've been solved if the characters had magic. We got kicked out of the cinema half way through the second movie cause Abby and I were laughing loudly trying to reenact a scene if it had magic, but somehow Abby managed to sill her coke all over the couple in front of us who were snogging like mad hippogriffs. Before they could completely kick us out the door I managed to buy more popcorn because that stuff is beautiful.

Dad came to collect me at just after noon on a Monday. When we heard him knocking on the door Abby attempted to hide me in a closet but our laughter gave us away. I really didn't want leave, the weekend went too fast. Abby made me promised to write to her just like we had been doing since the start of summer except more and to see her in the flesh again before we went back to school this time hopefully with Jane.

Dad and I didn't leave until pasted one o'clock because Abby's dad wanted to hear about his experience in the Second Wizarding War. Dad loves talking about it especially when they asked about what he did not about what Harry did. Which was just fine with me, Abby and I sat in the living room and chatted about the strangest of things, we could barely hear ourselves over the loud chirping of the carnies in the living room. I find them annoying but Abby fines them quite sweet. Throughout my visit Abby has performed various songs with the bird chirping along with her.

Eventually dad and I left the Sliver's house. Abby watched us as we walked out the gate her face pressed to the front window waving, I waving back.

"I can clearly see that you've been having fun, Rosie." Said dad taking my trunk from me.

"Totally, dad." I said smiling at the meomry of the weekend. "I wish it didn't have to end though."  
Dda smiled down at me. He held out his arm for me to take so we could apparate (sadly).

"I have to go to Harry's first pick up some auror business for your mother." Said dad. "She too busy to get it herself and she needs the report."

I nodded and grabbed my dad arm suddenly throw into the effects of apparition. I landed painfully hard on my feet. Dad wasn't as good at apparition as mom so it was more terrible experience. We had apparated to the Potter's front door. My world still spinning dad knocked on the door. A couple of seconds later it was answered by Aunt Ginny in a cooking apron.

"Hi Ron and Rose." Greeted Ginny. "Harry in his study." She told dad.

Dad went inside wheeling my trunk after him placing it in the hall of the Potter home, I followed him in.

Dad went off in the direction Uncle Harry's study and Aunt Ginny pulled me into a hug.

"I haven't seen you since Wednesday where have you been?" asked Aunt Ginny.

"I stayed at friends for a few days." I said.

"That's nice, Rose. Albus has been visiting friends and having them over too."

I did my best not to frown at the thought of Albus' Slytherin friends.

"He's up in his room." Ginny said pointing to the stairs.

"Thanks, Aunt Ginny." I said as I made my way towards Albus' room.

I climbed the stairs and walked through the upstairs hall, there was no sign of anyone. I looked in the direction of James' door it was oddly quiet, no sound was coming out of it. There were usually loud bangs and music blaring when I walked past his room.

As I approached Albus' door I was about to knock when a familiar taunting voices that made me stop.

"Okay, Okay Theo's turn." I didn't know who was talking, but I recognised the voice to be one of the members in Malfoy's gang.

I pressed my ear against the door to hear better.

"I would say…" said the voice of Theo filled with cruel laughter. "Fawcett, I mean look at her face it like if a pig had a baby with a Hungarian Horntail."

Then was a chorus of howling laughter and further commenting about Fawcett appearance before the next boy was asked.

"Scorpius' turn. The ugliest girl in the school Scorp who will it be?"

I pressed my ear hard against the door half me wanted to burst in there and put a stop to their horrible game and the other half want to hear if I would be chosen.

Before Malfoy could answer another voice shouted out.

"Weasley!"

The room filled with laughter stopped by Malfoy asking.

"Which one?"

"The one who hates you, of course."

"Rose?" asked a voice I recognised as Albus.

"Yeah her, the ugly one that looks like a night troll."

"She doesn't." said Malfoy. "She actually looks nice."

My heart stopped at this. What did Malfoy just say?

The room filled with laughter and whistling.

"I mean she… she isn't the worst looking one in the school. She's got nothing on our Slytherin girls." Malfoy yelled over the noise.

"You're right Scorp. Parker looks much worse than Weasley."

I pulled myself away from the door feeling sick with what I had heard. I usually don't give a Bertie Bott's Every Favoured Bean about what other people think of my appearance but now it swung. I knew I wasn't a looker, but was I really all that bad. I absent-mindedly grabbed a tuff of my fiery hair. I shook off the thought as I knew and was constantly taught by my mom that there was more to this world then looks and people who couldn't see that were narrow-minded.

I walked over to Lily's room to see if she was there. She always put a smile on my face. I knocked on her pink painted door which was quickly answered by her. She hugged me and led me in. Her room was the way it always had looked, like a pink bomb went off. Draped on her desk by her window was a pile of first year books she led me over to them asking me to tell her everything about them. She wanted to know if there were any tricks and jinxes she could learn that would guarantee her the place at the top of her year. I told her that hard work was the secret which she obviously did not seem to believe. I told her a bit about each book, and then we did what I normal did with. Lily pulled out her kids potions set and we brewed a potion that makes the drinker see just in one colour. Lily loved potions and I knew she was going to ace it when she came to Hogwarts. By the time dad had come to take me home, Lily and I were giggling on the floor seeing everything in red.

I said goodbye to Lily, Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry on the way out avoiding Albus' Slytherin infested room, glad not to have come across them on the way out.


	28. Chapter 28- Journey to Hogwarts 2nd Year

As soon as the delightful day in August came when I received my book list I was up every night leading up to school reading my second year books into the early hours of the morning. I have to admit some of the stuff in them I already knew cause of my many, many trips to the library, but it was all still interesting.

I had gotten my results from my first year exams at the start of the summer, forgot to mention it. I got mostly O's like I had planned. I had narrowly got an O in Astronomy and Herbology (not my best subject). I received a dreadful in flying which disappointed me for like two seconds, I don't care about flying, and I hate it. It could've been worst I could've got a troll or… well sadly there's nothing lower. I was so happy I was done with flying! I never have to set my backside on a broom again!

Jane, Abby and me swapped results info through owls. They mostly got the same as me, but did way better than me in flying (surprising. not!).

On the 31st of August I skipped towards platform 9 and ¾, my ponytail flapping in the breeze behind me. I swerved my trolley carrying my trunk avoiding the crowds of muggles at King's cross Station. Lily and Hugo were pushing their trollies about a metre behind me. Our parents were far behind us almost out of sight with Albus. James had disappeared the moment after we met at in the parking lot.

I started to hum to a Weird Sister's song to myself as I skipped pushing my trolley. I practical was pouring with happiness. I couldn't wait to hang with my friends on the train and go back to Hogwarts and eat that delicious opening feast.

I wasn't really paying to where I was going. I was too excited, wrapped in my own thoughts. Suddenly my trolley crashed into something sending me flying over the handle of my trolley. I ended up on top of my trunk sliding onto the ground (ow). My ears filled with familiar laughter I looked up fearing the worst. From my space on the ground I saw Malfoy laughing when he saw me looking up at him he immediately narrowed his eyes to make them look cruel and his tone of laughter changed. Pumpkin stared at Malfoy with watchful eyes from his cat cage that managed to stay on the trolley. I was after crashing into Malfoy's trolley.

"Could you not be a clumsy idiot for two seconds, Weasley." Malfoy snarled

Behind his eyes I could see something else. But it was probably just the concussion I got from the fall.

Speaking of the fall embarrassing!

I cringed red and scrabbled to feet. Malfoy was with his usual gang of Slytherins minus Albus. They were in a fit of taunting laughter, Malfoy standing with some swagger in front of them. Merlin I wished I had a group of goons to stand behind me and immediate Malfoy.

"Well you should've gotten out of my way, Malfoy!" I said regaining my composer.

Malfoy was about to say some foul insult when Hugo appeared out from behind me with Lily backing him up.

"Oi, blondie, leave my sister alone!" Hugo snapped standing on my fallen trunk trying to look in intimidating.

Malfoy looked as shocked as I was. I was speechless maybe having Hugo at Hogwarts would paid to my advantage, I might not need a gang of goons now.

I didn't know what to say and I really wanted to see were this would go. Lily standing with him, her eyebrows furred and her arms crossed.

"You have to get you little brother to-"

"Shut it, blondie." Lily and Hugo said in sync with fiery fierceness making me jump.

"Blondie!?"

"Shut it, blondie." They repeated.

I put my sleeve to my mouth hiding a fit giggles threating to burst to out of my mouth.

Malfoy was about to snap back when one of his groupies elbowed him.

"Leave it, Malfoy." he said worriedly in low voice staring at something far behind me.

Malfoy followed his gaze and snapped back to us.

"I'm done wasting my time on you."

And with that Malfoy and his gang of Slytherins stalked towards platform 9 and ¾'s. I turned to see what scared them off and saw my dad approaching fast. I laughed to myself turning to Hugo and Lily who were after putting my trunk back on the trolley.

"Blondie? Hugo, really?" I said laughing.

"It was that or… I don't know didn't have time to think of anything else."  
"He deserves worst." Said Lily staring daggers at the direction Malfoy went in. "The last time he came to our house he called me an elf."

I bit the side of my cheek to stop myself from laughing. Dad had finally reached us.  
"You okay?" he asked. "Was that little Scorpius?"

"Yes, dad." I said getting ready to move.

"Did he hurt you, Rosie? I saw you fall." Dad said worriedly. "Did he touch you?

I went beetroot red at the 'did he touch you?' part. I knew he probably meant something else by that but ugggg it just sounded ewwww completely wrong.

"Bloody hell, dad! no!" I exclaimed grabbing my trolley and pushing it towards 9 and ¾ 's. Lily and Hugo followed suit along with dad. We were pasted by Mr and Mrs Malfoy wearing there usually beyond expensive looking attire. I knew dad staring daggers at them. Uncle Harry and mom got on with them fine, all they did was nod when they saw them. But with dad it's a completely different story. Mr Malfoy stared daggers back at dad, ignoring Lily, Hugo and I.

"Rosie, you're bleeding." Dad said suddenly grabbing my elbow.

The arm of my blue jacket was ripped. I craned my head to look at my elbow. I let out a groan of annoyance. It was bleeding and I was starting to feel the keen string of it now. Through all the excitement I didn't even realise it. I snarled it was all Malfoy's fault the prick. I fell into my usually rant about Malfoy inside my head as dad pulled out his wand.

He wasn't as good as mom at healing spells but he was good enough to heal cuts, sprains and broken bones depending where they were. Hugo like to climb trees and jump out of them when he was younger which gave dad tons of practise.

I sighed and let him heal it. I could've waited to get on the train to do it but my healing charms were a bit iffy.

When we all finally made it on to the platform it was five minutes before departure time. My dad and Uncle Harry lifted my trunk onto the train, while mom fussed over me worrying that I did worst damage to myself. I kept an eye out for my friends but could barely see ten feet in front of me with the steam coming from the train filling the platform. Pumpkin was in his cat cage which I was currently holding, almost falling to one side with the weigh. He was really irritated and wanted out. He scratched at the cage door constantly. I told Pumpkin in reassuring tone that he can come out in when we got on the train.

I hugged mom and dad goodbye. Hugo allowed mom and dad to hug him when he was threatened to have his money for the trolley taken from him. Hugo and I then ran onto the train almost missing it. We ran to a window in the Hogwarts express corridor waving goodbye to mom and dad jumping on the tips of our toes trying to get a last look at them.

The train lunched forward and sped out King's cross station mom and dad quickly disappearing out of sight.

"I'm going to find Lily." Hugo told me scanning the corridor for her.

"Okay." I said. "I'll see you at the feast. Make sure you get into Ravenclaw."  
"Whatever." Said Hugo disappearing into the dispersing crowds of Hogwarts students.

I really admired the way that Hugo really didn't care about what house he got into at Hogwarts. I mean I thought I wasn't fussed but Hugo took it to whole new I don't care level. Lily constantly talked about the houses she wanted to get into at Hogwarts whereas Hugo didn't. He saw it as only a tiny part of Hogwarts. Hugo usually talked about quidditch and random duelling situations he could get into that were truly unbelievable.

I smiled in the direction Hugo went off in and went to find my friends. I started to walk up and down the train looking for them narrowly dodging Percilla Goyle's glare. Pumpkin continued to scratch at his cage door. I let out an annoyed sigh and gave in. I put the cage on the ground and tapped the cage door with my wand to open it.

Pumpkin hurried out stretching his legs.

"If you get trampled it's your own fault." I warned Pumpkin who was purring against my leg.

I gave him a pet before continuing my search Pumpkin walking next to me looking nosily into all the compartments.

I still didn't seen Abby and Jane so far, but I saw Hugo and Lily in a compartment with a ton of other first years. I waved to them who waved back excitedly.

It was interesting looking into each compartment. So much rule breaking was going on, from couples snogging to firework shows. If I was a prefect I would have field day!

At last after 15 minutes of searching I had found Jane and Abby in a compartment by themselves both of them were huddled over a copy of the Quibbler.

I was about to slide open the door when I noticed Pumpkin was gone, but thankfully not gone-gone just two compartments down gone. His round orange eyes were staring into a compartment. I hurried over to him. I was about to pick him up and take him away when I saw who was in there Malfoy's and his goons plus Albus. I fell backwards out of sight before they noticed me. I yelped when I fell be luckily I don't think they hear me. Pumpkin was still staring in on the Slytherins.

"Pumpkin!" I hissed trying to be quiet. "Pumpkin!"

Pumpkin just looked at me like I was the one being strange. He them turned back to creeping at the compartment.

I moved onto my stomach stretching my hand trying to grabbed some part of him.

I could heard what they were saying inside the compartment it was a about (ugh) quidditch or something.

"What is that?" asked a voice a recognised as Malfoy.

I immediately dropped my hand and froze.

"No clue." Said another voice.

I huffed why can't anyone but me see that he's a cat!?

Suddenly the compartment door opened revealing Malfoy. He bend down to Pumpkin, giving him a pet. Surprisingly he didn't notice me frozen on the floor.

I was outrage that Pumpkin only let a few select people pet him and Malfoy was part of that selection.

I wanted to snatch Pumpkin away but I knew if I moved Malfoy would see me.

"Weasley?"

Too late.

"What, Malfoy?" I said I felt my face burning from my place on the floor.

Pumpkin eyes were darting between me and Malfoy filled with amusement or some other sick emotion.

I was trying to act cool and brave from the floor.

"Why are you on the floor?" he asked and was still petting my cat!

I jumped up from the floor realizing I couldn't play it cool from down there.

"I was looking for my cat." I said pointing at Pumpkin. "And now I have to use a cleansing spell on him."

Pumpkin stiffen he really hated getting cleaned.

Malfoy stopped petting Pumpkin and stood up.

Looking at his hands he said.

"Keep you animal under control, Weasley. It probably caught some disease from you and is after passing it on to me now."

I glared at him walking over to pick up my cat.

"Says the person who most likely gave him fleas." I spat pulling Pumpkin close to my chest.

Malfoy eyes narrowed even more.

"Stop following me, Weasley. I don't want to be anywhere near you this year."

I was outraged.  
"No you stop following me, Malfoy!"

"Says the person who can't get enough of me!" snapped Malfoy smirking.

I flushed violently red.

"You think I want to be anywhere near an evil egotistical manic like you!"

"Well you are now!"

Our yelling caught the attention of the people in the compartments nearby. People had their heads sticking out their compartments including Malfoy's Slytherin's and Abby and Jane.

"So are you!" I spat.

There was a moment of intense silence. At first both over eyes were trained to the floor, I couldn't look at him and I didn't know why. Then I got a rush of hatred causing me to look up glaring at Malfoy. Malfoy met my eyes returning the glare. The glaring got intense.

"JUST KISS HER!" yelled out a sixth year three compartments down.

I went redder if that was even possible. I looked up long enough to see the tip of Malfoy's ear turn red not very flatter.

There was more in intense silence in which this happened.

"KISS HER, KISS HER!" chanted the sixth year who I think was drunk.

The other sixth years who were sharing a compartment with him caught on with the chant adding in claps.

"KISS HER, KISS HER, KISS HER, KISS HER!"

I couldn't move. I didn't know what to do, I didn't want to kiss Malfoy (EWWWWW).

I suddenly felt a hand behind me tugged my arm. It was Jane. She led me away from the scene. When I reached their compartment I could hear Malfoy roared.

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOTS! I AM NEVER GOING TO KISS A FILTHY HALF-BLOOD LIKE WEASEL!"

Jane pushed me through the compartment door slamming it after her. Abby was waiting in the compartment listening.

Without warning tears began to slide down my cheeks and I couldn't control them.

"Rose, sit down." Said Jane softly pulling me down to sit next to her.

I hugged Pumpkin tightly. I hurriedly wiped the tears from my eyes. Abby handed me a tissue.

"I don't know why I'm crying." I said quietly.

I hated crying in front of people and what made this even worst was I was crying over Malfoy for reasons I didn't know or understood.

Pumpkin looked up at me with sad eyes. I slowly petted his head I couldn't blame him.

"He called you a filthy half-blood and a weasel." Jane said gently but I could see she was angry. "That hurts."  
"If you want we can go beat him up." Abby said smiling evilly.

"I would really like that." I said blowing my nose in the tissue.

"When we get to Hogwarts we will attack him when he's not looking." Said Abby. "Another Slug-vomiting charm is needed."

"Certainly." Said Jane who usually didn't approve of this sort of thing.

"Nobody ever called me a filthy half-blood before." I said. "Not even, Malfoy."

"Thank god you upset about that!" exclaimed Abby. "I thought for a second you might be upset about him not wanting to kiss you."

Jane made a face. "I think we would have to end our friendship if that happened."

"That is disgusting, Abby." I said sticking out my tongue. "I'm going to get blondie back."

Abby and Jane burst out laughing.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Abby asked between laughs doubled over.

"Hugo's a genius." I said proudly. "He thought of it and intimidated Malfoy."

"What I would pay to see that." Said Jane shaking her head.

"Anything from the trolley?" the trolley lady called out coming towards our compartment.

"I'm buying everything for us!" I exclaimed happily to Abby and Jane.


	29. Chapter 29- Thestrals and Opening Feast

When the train was about to pull into the station I desperately tried to get Pumpkin into his cat cage with not very good results. He refused to get in cage almost ripping my school robes, that I had changed in to, in the process. Jane tried to using the relaxing charm on him but that only made him more awake. Abby tried to scare him into the cage but all that did was made him stare at us from his safe position on top of the luggage rack. In the end I gave up and just carried Pumpkin in my arms. I used the shrinking charm on the cat cage and shoved it into my robe pocket.

When we finally got out onto the platform my ears filled with the bustling of students and Hagrid's voice shouting over it all. I could see a glimpse of Hugo's head of red hair through the crowd moving towards Hagrid. I called out to him but he didn't hear me. Not too far away from him the Lily's head of dark red hair could be seen between a group of first year girls.

"Oh, there's Hagrid!" Abby shouted over the noise. "Do you think he dyed his hair? It looks less grey now!"

She was right about Hagrid's hair, it was usually primarily grey with age but now it had a healthy brown to it. Good for him.

I could see Hagrid trying to pull Hugo into a hug. Hugo was clearly trying to swerve out of it.

"Come on!" I shouted over the noise. "Let's go say hi to him!"

"Yeah, we can ask about his fine looking hair!"

"Abby, we can't ask him that!" Jane said loudly. "It's rude!"

Abby clearly not getting Jane's point shrugged.

We pushed our way through the moving crowd almost getting trampled and suffocated by giant seventh years. When we reached the out-skirts of Hagrid's herd of first years we shouted and waved our greeting to Hagrid. Hagrid beamed brightly and waved back. We didn't have time for conversation or bone crunching hugs because we were quickly washed away by the oncoming crowd of older student towards the carriages.

Pumpkin was hissing in my arms throughout the whole ordeal. Well at least he didn't attack anyone. We were walking up a dirt trail surrounded by forestry towards carriages when Abby suddenly pulled Jane and me into a nearby bush. I yelped as I fell into the bush after her. It was one of those pickles bush almost like nettles, it was a sore fall.

"What?" I asked trying to pick leafs and twigs out Pumpkin's fur.

"Shhh." Abby shushed me sinking lower out of sight in the bush.

"What?" I repeated.

Jane understanding where Abby was at put a finger to her lips and pointed to group of Slytherins emerging from the shadows not far from where we were standing.

"Malfoy." I growled lowly.

"The prick from the prickest prick ville is about to go down." Abby whispered.

I reached for my wand lower myself deeper into the bush completely covering my face. I could feel the sharp, pointy branches tearing my skin but I didn't care, blondie was going down.

"We need a plan of action." Jane muttered.

"I have dungbombs." Abby suggested brightly.

"I'm going to use the slug vomiting charm on him so he'll know it's me." I decided. "You guys blow the place up with dungbomb."

"This is going to be brilliant!" Abby whispered fist pumping.

Jane lit her wand with Lumos to look inside Abby's bag for the dungbombs when,

"THAT'S THE BIGGEST FREAKING SPIDER!" Abby screamed.

I screamed along with Jane. It was the biggest, most terrorizing spider I had ever seen and believe me I have encountered my share of bathroom tarantulas.

"BLOODY HELL!" I screamed jumping out of the bush followed by Abby and Jane.

I dust my robes down nervous that there was another one in my robes (stuff of nightmares). Pumpkin fell out of my arms during the spider attack and was now sitting next to bush staring at. His black fur was making him completely invisible in the quickly darkening light making only his vibrant orange eyes visible.

"How did that big monster get in your bag?!" I asked Abby.

"I don't know." Said Abby mortified and shivering.

"How are we going to get your dungbombs now?" asked Jane. "I'm not touching that."

Laughter rang in my ears it was Malfoy's gang (brilliant) being annoying.

Then suddenly one of my five star ideas came to me.

I picked up wand that had fallen in front of the bush.

"Wingardium Leviosa." I said swishing and flicking me wand.

The spider started to float in the air directed by my wand. Abby and Jane huddled together in fear of the giant spider that could now fly. They caught on to my idea and stayed quiet watching and waiting for the magic (other magic!) to happen.

In the dark light it was very hard to see an equally dark spider which sent shivers of uncomfort down my spine but I swallow it and guided the invisible spider in the direction of the Malfoy.

He didn't see it coming all he could see was me faintly looking like a crazy people waving my wand around. I knew when I had hit my target when,

"AHHHH!"

I did better than I thought with my aim. The giant spider had landed on the back of Malfoy's slick blonde hair and fell into his robes (yay). I knew this because he was hysterically screaming while attacking the back of his neck and robes trying to kill the spider or whatever.

His cronies stood around him dumbfounded. Jane, Abby and I were beyond laughter. Abby ran behind the bush again to get her muggle camera from her now spider-free bag. With us all still laughing a blinding flash erupted from the camera filling the situation with light for a few seconds.

Malfoy goons by now had caught onto to what was going on primarily because Malfoy started to shout at them.

"THING! THERE'S A THING DOWN MY ROBES! DON'T JUST STAND THERE!"

Malfoy's goons could not figure out how to help Malfoy as he was twitching jumping all over the place. His yelping and scream almost matched by the sound of our howling laughter.

His screaming had attracted the attention of Professor Flitwick who hurried down the dirt path towards Malfoy.

"Mr Malfoy." Professor Flitwick called trying and failing to get Malfoy's attention. "Mr Malfoy!"

"MR MALFOY." Professor Flitwick shouted waving his hand.

At this Malfoy turned to him but didn't stop his twitching and random movements. It honestly looked like one of Abby's victory dances.

"Weasley put a creepy thing down my robes!" Malfoy panted pointing a shaking finger at me.

I held back my laughter and tried to look all innocent, but the laughter in my eyes kept cutting through thankfully it was dark.

Professor Flitwick looked at us briefly then he pointed his wand at Malfoy and said.

"Accio creepy thing."

Then the spider flew out the leg of Malfoy's pants pelting towards Professor Flitwick. He that dodged it with a squeal.

"Miss Weasley, Miss Templeton and Miss Sliver." Professor Flitwick turned to us. "Come over here."

We did as we were told trying to look like innocent little deer prancing over to Professor Flitwick.

"Yes, Professor Flitwick?" we chimed when we got over there.

Professor Flitwick lit the tip of his wand to see us better.

"What happened?"

I liked this about Professor Flitwick he didn't take side and treated everyone no matter their house fairly in situations like this. But right then I didn't care about being fair, I wished he would just automatically take our side since were his Ravenclaws and set the Slytherin's up in detention.

I could see Malfoy shooting me daggers in the wand light his eyes narrowing, his cheeks flushed from his screaming. I returned his glare almost going cross eyed.

"What happened?" repeated Professor Flitwick his eyes moving between Malfoy and me.

I, the civilianized person, started to explain the situation to Professor Flitwick my eyes still locked with Malfoy's. But my point didn't get through as Malfoy argued over me to point that over words were all jumbled together and we were screeching like banshee at each other.

A flustered Professor Flitwick stopped our argument before I could get my hand on Malfoy's throat and strangle him.

"Enough... Enough!"

Our rambling slowed to an eventually stop.

"I feel that I won't get the proper story from either of you and I don't want to take house points before term starts-"

Please leave me off! I crossed my fingers up the sleeves of my robes.

"So detention Mr Malfoy and Miss Weasley on Wednesday and the Monday after next in my office."

"But sir that's not fair it was Malfoy who started it not me!"

Malfoy groaned loudly and gave out a simpler plead.

Professor Flitwick shook his head.

"I'll give you something worse with house points taken if you don't move along."

Professor Flitwick walked off leaving us two groups on the dirt path.

"Weasley-" Malfoy started to say his teeth bared.

"Mr Malfoy, move along." Professor Flitwick called back.

"I'll get you for this." Malfoy hissed under his breath following Professor Flitwick up the dirt path.

We waited until Malfoy and his gang were out of sight to start moving.

"That was soooo unfair." I complained as we walked towards the carriages.

"Well you did put a giant spider down his robes." Jane said trying to be sensible.

"But Flitwick doesn't usually give two detentions for stuff like that."

"Yeah that was a bit rough for Flitwick."

"Somebody needs to get laid!" said Abby in a sing-song voice.

I burst out laughing.

"Abby?!" Jane exclaimed in shock looking around making sure Professor Flitwick wasn't going to jump out any of the nearby bushes.

"What?" Abby said. "The sixth's years on the train were saying it and it seemed pretty funny."

"James said that once." I told them. "About Aunt Audrey to her face and got a slap across the face from her."

That was a hilarious family get together.

By now we were approaching the carriages pull by the invisible thestrals. There was one left, the second last one with Malfoy and his gang was had already pulled out of sight (thank Merlin!).

"Awww." I cooed moving to the front of the carriage where the thestral was positioned. I out stretched my hand feeling the bony smooth body of the Thestral.

Jane followed suit followed by a confused/shocked/excited Abby. When we reached the head Abby said.

"Wow, wow! I thought Hagrid was just making the whole invisible centaur thing up."

"Please stop calling thestrals that." Jane said.

I reached out to stoke the thestral's head we all jumped at a sudden snort and then…

ACHOO!

We all screamed as low and behold I was cover in thestral snot.

Abby and Jane had taken some of the blow too, but I was square on covered.

I stared in disgust at the greyish green slime covering me.

"I thought invisible centaur thing's bogeys would be invisible." Said Abby weakly staring at the mess.

"You were thinking about thestral bogies." I asked bewildered.

"I think about a lot of things."

Jane pulled a face of disgust produced her wand from her robes pockets.

I did too so did Abby we each cleaned the snot off ourselves with a quick charm.

"Come on," said Jane fixing her hair. "let's go before we miss the feast all together."

We each climbed into the carriage to find Pumpkin was already asleep in there (so clever). When we sat down the carriage began to move towards Hogwarts, taking us on a scenic journey to the castle.

When we got to the door of the castle we ran in there fearing it had already started. Thankfully even though nearly missed it and everyone was seated, we just about made it taking seats at the end of Ravenclaw table just as the first years came through the door with Neville.

I waved at Lily and Hugo who waved back there red head faces filled with excitement and nerves (mostly Lily).

The Sorting Hat burst into song to my distasted. Abby made the most of it by clapping along getting a good few students and Hagrid to join in with her, along with Jane and me.

It finally ended and the sorting commences. I phased out waiting for Hugo and Lily to be called.

"Potter, Lily." Neville called out I held my breath and saw out of the corner of my ear at the Gryffindor table James' head perk up.

The Sorting Hat sat on her head for about two minutes in deep conversation with her then it yelled out,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Lily smiled widely and ran over to Gryffindor table.

I stood up at the Ravenclaw table clapping along with the Gryffindor's. I could see Albus at the Slytherin table clapping quietly.

Six names later and it was Hugo's time to shine.

"Weasley, Hugo."  
My heart jumped at his name. I sat on the edge of my seat excitedly.

The Sorting Hat was merely placed on his head for a couple of brief second before it belted out.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

I stood up again clapping along with the Gryffindor table. As Hugo made his way over to the Gryffindor table he gave me a thumbs up smiling broadly. He sat down next to Lily shaking hands with the Gryffindor prefects and getting patted on the back by a bouncing James.

Soon afterwards the sorting ended and Headmistress McGonagall made her usual start of term announcement and welcome back speech. I was more than ready to stuff myself waiting hungrily for the feast to magically appear on the plates.

Finally Headmistress McGonagall said the words I've been craving.

"Now let's enjoy our fantastic feast."

I grabbed my knife and fork grabbing food off the plate the moment it appeared earning me a few looks for Eric Longford and his group of Ravenclaw boys. But who cares what they think! The food is way too good!

After shovelling so much dinner and desert that I probably doubled my weight hobbled up the unpredictable Grand Staircase with Jane an Abby. This time luckily there was no near death experiences. We walked up the staircase behind the Ravenclaw first years. The riddle to get into the common room was already answered. I really want to answer it but I was soooo tired and full, a bit like a bear going into hibernation.

We went up to our dorm that now had 'second year' written on the door. We went in there to find Pumpkin in there snoozing on my bed (once again he is beyond clever, he can probably read minds!). I changed into my pyjamas and greeted Violet and Angela. I gently nudged Pumpkin to the bottom corner of my bed. He was taking up the whole freaking bed, including my pillow! As soon as I managed to find some space in bed for myself I went into deep sleep feeling cosy and warm from the food and excitement.

I couldn't wait for classes tomorrow!


	30. Chapter 30- Wednesday Detention

The days leading up to my detention with Malfoy went by fast. I almost forgot about it until Wednesday night. I came into the common room to curl up in my favourite armchair when Jane reminded me,

"Rose, aren't you supposed to be in detention?"

"Oh Merlin!" I said jumping up from my cosy spot.

I checked my watch and I was five full minutes late. I harshly grabbed my bag and ran out of the common room. I ran down many, many, many flights of stairs almost killing myself ever time the stupid staircases changed unexpectedly. I ran all the way to Flitwick's office.

By the time I got there it was quarter past. I walked in without knocking regretting it straight away. Flitwick and Malfoy were sitting at the professor's desk staring at me as I walked in a hot sweaty mess, my shirt wasn't even buttoned right and my tie was missing. I had lost it in Herbology to a plant that got a bit too grabby.

I could feel my cheeks burning and sweat shining on my forehead. Malfoy sat there looking at me, uggh I wished he'd stopped.

"Miss Weasley," said Professor Flitwick. "I am so glad you could grace us with your presence."

I took a seat in front of his desk next to Malfoy.

"Sorry, Sir." I said innocently. "I was helping another student to the Hospital Wing after a bad potions accident."

Flitwick accepted my lie as an appropriate true excuse. Malfoy on the other hand knew it was all hippogriff. He turned to me giving me a look that said 'I know you're lying' plus 'I hate you're guts'.

"That's fine." Professor Flitwick said. "Now to your punishment you will be to mopping the floors in the seventh floor corridor."

I groaned inwardly. Malfoy look like he had the phase 'my father will hear about this' on his tongue.

"Without magic." He added.

I wanted to protest and hold onto my wand like it was my life line but Malfoy already doing it for me.

"Mr Malfoy, Please, Mr Filch is waiting for you so if I were you I would get there fast. You're already late."

I stood up and swung my bag onto my shoulder Malfoy irritably followed. I moved fast, I didn't want to get a third detention with Malfoy for being late to a detention with Malfoy.

"Thanks a lot for getting me into this, Weasley." Malfoy snapped sarcastically when we were out of hearing distant of Flitwick's office.

"You started it, Malfoy!" I snapped I was prepared for this argument, waiting for it. "You're the who called me a filthy half-blood and weasel!"

"What? Would you've prefer me to kiss you?" he said leading into me sticking out his tongue and wagging it.

I grimaced in the disgust and anger. Without thinking I swung fist hitting him straight in his pointed face.

Malfoy burst out laughing.

I cringed, I had to admit it was a pathetic punch but I never punch someone in the face before. Next time I'll aim for the crouch, guaranteed pain.

His laughter filled the corridor. I took this moment of distraction to quickly walk away from him only to have him right next to me seconds later.

"What was that?" Malfoy laughed.

I ignored him. I could feel my brow frowning in the intenseness of my hatred for him.

"That was the worst punch ever."

Still ignoring him.

"You so tiny Weasley."

Still ignoring him, I could see out of the corner of my eye that me ignoring him was annoying him.

Without warning he suddenly picked up my arm that was closest to him lifting it in the air. He kept a firm grip on my wrist as I struggled to get away.

"Merlin, you skin and bones, Weasley." Malfoy said. "And yet you eat nearly all the food at the Ravenclaw table."

"Are you watching me, Malfoy?"

Malfoy flushed, shut up and turned away from me. I yanked my arm free giving him a strange look.

'Looks like I know what gets to him.' I thought full of glee. I didn't really put much thought into Malfoy's strange reaction. I was just delighted that I found something I could get to him with.

"Why are you looking me, Malfoy?" I asked by giggles almost sweeping into my voice.

"Shut up, Weasley!" Malfoy snapped.

I didn't have time to retort as we were already on the seventh floor corridor approaching a skulking Filch. His cat Mrs Norris was beside him looking like she was about to turn to dust and bones.

"It's about time." Mr Filch said snarling at showing his black and yellow teeth. "If I had my way you'd be hanging from the ceiling and whipped by now."

I resisted the urge to wipe Filches nasty spit from my face. Merlin, he spat when he talked. I looked over at Malfoy who looked rather amused and bored at Filch threat.

"No magic is to be used." Filch said with a cruel happiness running through his voice. "Give me your wands."

We handed our wand over to Filches unclean dead skin covered hands. I made a mental reminder to clean my wand later.

We stood where we were as Filch hobbled off to a nearby broom cupboard producing two ancient mops and buckets filled with sloshing water. I felt my mouth curve distastefully.

Filch thrusted one mop in to each of our hands placing the buckets down in front of us.

"I want to see my face in this corridor." Filch said spitting in our faces once again.

"Why would you want to see that?" Malfoy muttered under this breath.

Filch scowled at Malfoy. "Sparkling!" he spat leaving us to our mopping.

As Filch rounded the corridor we stood in silence. I made the first move. I picked up my bucket and headed to the other side of the corridor, Malfoy followed.

"What are you doing, Weasley?" Malfoy asked stepping into pace with me.

"What it look like, Malfoy? Let me get on with it. You start at the other side of the corridor."

"No I'll think I'll join you Weasley since you clumsiness is going to mess it up."

I groaned loudly. "Malfoy will you please…"

"Or we could just call a house elf."

"No way Malfoy that would be cruel!"

"Hogwarts' House Elves!" Malfoy called. "HOGWARTS' HOUSE ELVES!"

Malfoy looked around him as if one of them would appear behind him.

I wasn't surprised it didn't work.

"That was pathetic." I said laughing, stopping at the end of the corridor. I put my bag down Malfoy followed.

"Well at least I'm trying." Malfoy snapped.

"No, I'm trying see." I said dipping my mop into the bucket, beginning the back aching mopping.

Malfoy's face filled with disgust. Obviously Draco Malfoy's precious little gem never lifted a finger in his house.

"I'll tell Flitwick if you don't help." I threatened.

"Ooooh I am so scared." Malfoy said in mock horror.

But he picked up his mop and helped me.

There was uncomfortable silence for a while. I hated not being able to talk to people, but what could I say to Malfoy 'How's the weather?'

I tried to entertain myself with my imagination. This was a bad idea because I lost focus and I may have leaned on my mop too hard and fallen flat on my face.

"Ow." Was the first thing I said after I yelped like an injured puppy.

Malfoy burst out laughing. At first I thought my face was broken. I fought back tears as I tasted the coppery taste of blood in my mouth (perfect). It really did hurt.

I didn't want to get up. I just wanted to get away from here. Malfoy laughter started to fade away as I saw him out of the corner of my eyes approach me.

"Weasley?" he said kneeling down next to me giving me a hard poke.

"Go away, Malfoy." I said trying to sound angry but instead sounding hoarse.

My face was still on the floor. Suddenly Malfoy wrapped his arms around my chest to pull me up next to me.

I blushed.

WHY AM I BLUSHING?!

"Are you okay?" He asked still holding me.

For some reason I lost my ability to speak. I was sweaty from mopping, on the verge of tears, blushing, bleeding and couldn't speak Merlin what was wrong with me?

The blood from my mouth started to drizzle down my chin. Could this get more embarrassing?

'Merlin, I wish I was away else but here?!' I thought over and over in my mind.

Then suddenly,

"Merlin!" Malfoy yelled his eyes widened at something behind us.

At least I had enough body control to turn my head.

"Merlin!" I whispered.

It was the Room of Requirement. A large door like the one in the Great Hall materialised in front of us.

Malfoy stood up forgetting to let go of me bringing me up with him. That only thing that distracted me from the Room of Requirement was being this close to him. I could smell him- MERLIN ROSE EWWW!

I cringed and pushed myself out of his arms. Without further or due we both pushed open the door to revealing a room that looked like a Slytherin slash Ravenclaw revision of a common room. It had a fire place with a roaring firing and a sofa across from it with two armchairs surrounding the sofa. It was cosy and warm with its own bookcase filled with all sorts of books. The decorations consisted of sliver, green, bronze and blue.

"My parent's told me about this." I said forgetting it was Malfoy I was talking to. "But they never told me its extract location. They said that I would have to find it myself."

"My dad told me about it." Malfoy said forgetting that it was me who he was talking to. "Not much, just a stupid story."

I nodded. It was probably what went down in the Room of Requirement during the Battle of Hogwarts. I didn't press on it I didn't want to discuss that now.

Malfoy went in and threw himself on the sofa. I, of course, went in and was pulled towards the books.

I examined the books, running my fingers across their spines.

"Most of these belong in the resisted section." I thought out loud.

Malfoy immediately shot up and ran over next to me.

"This is freaking awesome!" he grinned as he pulled out a book on hexes and jinxes.

I, on the other hand, went for a book on Transfiguration hoping to get a sneak peak into the more advance stuff. It's always great to get ahead.

"You're still bleeding." Malfoy said from his spot on the sofa.

Thanks a lot Malfoy! That reminded me of my… accident. Pain once again erupted with a strong sting in my mouth.

"What am I supposed to do about it?" I snapped.

He handed me a dark green cloth from his robe pocket. I examined it like it was a potential bomb. It was hand chief (thankfully clean) with the Malfoy crest embroidered on it along with the letters S.M.

I gave him a confused look. It was very out of character for Malfoy to be helpful or even remotely nice.

Malfoy sank a bit in his seat when he saw me looking.

"I don't want to be looking at your bloody messed up face all night." He said returning to his book.

I sniffed it to see if it was coated with poison. It just smelled of Malfoy, it was nice- EWWWWWW WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?!

I placed it on my bleeding mouth that was slowly coming to a halt. Then I suddenly remembered our detention after I glanced up at the clock on the wall out the corner my eye.

I hurried out grabbing a piece of Malfoy's robes on the way to the door dragging him with me.

"Weasley?!-"

"We need to finish cleaning the floor before Filch comes back or will be here all night." I said quickly.

When we made it outside thankfully there was no Filch in sight or that oversized rat Mrs Norris.

I slowly picked up my mop again. I wanted to go back into the Room of Requirement but I had to get this over and done with and maybe after… Professor Sinistra wouldn't miss me that much if I didn't show up for class.

Malfoy after a lot of complaining went back to mopping with me. My bleeding mouth that stopped, I shoved the hand chief into my pocket absent-mindedly forgetting it was Malfoy's.

After about 20 minutes our mopping had turned into a race. That was actually pretty fun. I couldn't stop laughing. It was like I was with my friends again. I kept forgetting it was him I was with.

When Filch found us, let's just say he wasn't very happy about us howling with laughter running up and down the seventh floor corridor.

He made us mop the floor again this time under his supervision. It was past midnight by the time he let us go. So it was pointless to show up to Astronomy now. I couldn't go back into the Room of Requirement because Filch wouldn't leave the corridor.

I walked back with Malfoy sticking close to the shadows to avoid getting caught by the teachers and prefects. We didn't say anything to each other. For the first time we weren't arguing it was just awkward, unsure silence. We parted ways at the Grand Staircase grunting a goodbye to each other awkwardly.


	31. Chapter 31- Quidditch Try-outs

By the time I had returned to the common room only the older years were there. Abby and Jane had gone to bed surrounded by piles of homework. I was beyond tired. I didn't have the energy to wake them and about the best discover I will probably ever make. I fell flat on my face into bed and went into a deep sleep.

When I woke up I discovered (to my disgust) I was covered in my own drool and Pumpkin was sleeping on my back which made me really stiff and uncomfortable. Jane's alarm clock had woken us up. We got ready for our classes and headed down to the Great Hall.

I had forgotten all about my detention with the Malfoy. All that was on my mind was the delicious breakfast I was about to eat.

I stuffed my face while Jane read out from the Daily Prophet as usual. The post came with another letter from mom and dad. They promised Hugo they would write every day and didn't want to leave me. The letters were now starting getting pretty dry and repetitive.

"I'm going to try out for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team!" announced Abby.

I peered at her over my letter that I was reading. She had been listening in on a couple of boys next to us who were on the team last year. For the last couple of days she tried to overhear conversations like those no doubt waiting for the try-out information.

She was brimming with confidence. Abby had gotten her own broom over the summer after begging her parents non-stop. It wasn't particular fancy or expensive just a Nimbus 2001. Everyone else I knew had Thunderbolt 7's. Not that I would know anything much about brooms.

Jane smiled and nodded. Abby had been talking to us about going out from the quidditch team non-stop so this was really, really more or less expected.

"That's brilliant, Abby!" I said. "When?"

"Today," Said Abby grinning ear to ear. "After classes."

"We'll come with you. Won't we, Rose?" Jane asked.

I avoided the quidditch pitch at all cost most of the time but this is an exception.

"Yeah, sure." I said. "We'll make a banner in History of Magic."

And that we did. Professor Binns didn't even blink a ghostly eye at the array of light shows, colours and glitter going on in the back of his class. By the end of class we a magnificent banner. It was so big that we had to shrink it to get it out the door.

When class ended Abby headed back to Ravenclaw tower to change into her "Glamourous Outfit" (her words) and her broom. She had spent lunch time polishing her broom in the corner like a manic.

Jane and I went to The Library for reading material, just in case.

Then we went to the Quidditch Pitch getting second row seat just in time to see Abby looking fabulous. She was decked out head to toe in Ravenclaw colours, with twenty whirling ribbons in her hair matching the ones on her broomstick. She was wearing shorts, a t-shirt and high striped socks almost like tights. She also looked like she had been dripped in a can of glitter.

The outfit would've looked ridiculous on me but on Abby it said confidence and fun. She stood on the pitch in the middle of cluster of other hopeful Ravenclaw's brightly standing out in the crowd. Jane and me picked up the banner and began to wave and cheer for Abby. The people around us gave us strange looks and Abby waved up at us.

First the Captain- I don't know his name- made them stand together or something and then the flying happened. Abby was trying out for all the positions, first up was chaser.

Jane and I cheered and chanted as Abby flew in and out of players with the quaffle firmly under her arm. I felt kind of dizzy as I watch this. She zigged and zagged for ages looking like a drunken flyer eventually hitting home and scoring.

She fist pumped when something caught my eye, a familiar slivery-blond shine. It was Malfoy's hair. He himself was in the stand right across the pitch from us watching the try-outs with a large group of Slytherin's of all ages. He was looking at me (I think?). I was looking back to see what in merlin was he smirking at.

Jane gave me a hard nudge.

"Ow! What?" I asked turning my eyes away from Malfoy and rubbing my side.

"Stop staring at Malfoy, Rose." Jane said with a strange look on her face. "It's weird and I don't want to be involved with another one of your fights."

I blushed and huffed. "I was not staring at Malfoy! He was doing it to me!"

Jane said something I didn't catch over the sudden swishing of Abby's broom as she flew in front of us almost knocking us over. She was trying beater now. She was waving the bat around as she flew 'accidently' knocking Eric Longford on the head.

Jane and I cheer loudly. Next she tried Keeper but failed as her kept flying out of the bounds of the hoops. Next was seeker which was her best position. She was fighting for the snitch with a boy who was riding a Thunderbolt 7. Jane bit her fingernails as we watch them impossibly neck and neck for the snitch.

Abby kept cutting corners and swerving to keep up the chase. Her Nimbus 2001's broom handle was jerking and shaking under the pressure. Suddenly Abby as if she had predicted it dived at an impeccable speed at the exact same moment as the snitch. She left her competition dazed and too slow to react. In one quick grab the snitch was trapped in her hand earning her a victory.

Jane and I jumped up and down hysterically. We knew Abby was going be the next Ravenclaw seeker.

Abby was a hot sweaty mess as we left the quidditch stadium she was still doing the jerky dance moves to her victory dance. Abby and Jane chatted madly about the brilliant catch. I was carrying the big banner almost disappearing from sight behind it.

I notice a set of three boys huddled behind one the quidditch stands their backs to me. I could see the green of the hoods of their robes peeking out. It was a set of Slytherins.

Their voices were low in secrecy, but not low enough. I could hear their voices carried by the slight breeze to my ear.

"No, No, No!" the first boy said. "Malfoy, you can't do that!"

Malfoy?!

I stop in my tracks wanting to hear more.

"It too dangerous." the second boy said. "You need to stick the original plan of using the Weasel."

"You mean _Weasley_?" the voice of Malfoy said. "I don't need her! There has to be another way."


	32. Chapter 32- Malfoy Needs Help?

I was so well hidden behind the giant banner; I might as well have been a part of it. Jane and Abby kept walking and chatting madly they didn't notice my absence. I slowly edged closer to Malfoy and the two boys wanting to hear more, not wanting to miss a thing.

I stepped on one of my shoe laces untying it.

"Dammit, Merlin!" I whispered.

I kept edging closer. Their backs were to me (hopeful still to me) so I was safe.

"Weasley is not the answer!" Malfoy declared. "There has to be a better answer."

"Al?" suggested the second boy.

"No, Nott, I already tried that. It didn't work. This 'plan' will only work if we have someone who is in Weasley's position."

 _What plan?!_ Position, seriously?

"What about the brother?" asked Nott.

"He wouldn't go near me." Malfoy replied. "Any other ideas?"

"Ummmmmm…" the first boy thought aloud.

"What Crabbe? What?" asked Malfoy desperately.

"I dunno." He answered.

Malfoy looked like he had deflated. I could see him by poking my head around the banner.

Malfoy lowered his voice too low for me to hear. He said something which sounded like a clue in all this strangest.

I edged forward even more. I forgot about my bloody shoe lace so when I shuffled forwards the group… well as you can guess me being me I fell flat on my face, but no I fell flat on the banner.

My face was burrowed into the banner. I lifted my head a little to see the feet of Nott and Crabbe making a quick escape. Malfoy jumped but stayed in his spot.

"Weasley?" he asked in disbelief.

I lifted my head more so his face came in to view. Dazed I nodded my head.

"What-what did you hear?" Malfoy stammered.

I took a second gather myself and stood up. More like jumped up, it was freaking awesome. I jumped up pointing at Malfoy saying in my ever so cool 'I got you!' voice.

"Just what do you need me for?"

Malfoy first looked relief but then he realise he was still in deep dung.

"You miss heard, Weasley." Malfoy lied.

"I did not Malfoy!" I snapped.

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

Anddddd this went on for a while until I reached my boiling point.

"NO I DIDN'T! TELL ME MALFOY!"

Malfoy was about to snap back when,

"'ello, Rosie"

It was Hagrid just the person I wanted to see me in a screaming match with Malfoy.

"Yeh okay, Rosie?" Hagrid asked eying Malfoy with suspicion and dislike.

"Just fine." I said through gritted teeth. "Perfect."

Hagrid looked unconvinced.

"See you later, Weasley." Malfoy said walking away. I couldn't blame him. Hagrid would've pounded him to a pulp if he stayed.

I watched him leave to see where he was going so I could ambush him when Hagrid went away.

"'Re yeh okay?-"

"Yes." I said quickly stepping off the swashed banner.

"'Re yeh sure?"

"Yes, Hagrid." I lied. "I have to find Abby and Jane now. They're probably looking for me."

"If yeh sure."

"Bye, Hagrid." I said starting trace Malfoy's steps.

"Bye, Rosie!" Hagrid called after me.

I didn't like leaving him in the dark. It felt like I was betraying him. Maybe later I could make it up to him by visiting him and explaining everything over a horrible rock cake.

I was tailing Malfoy, running after him. I was doing well until he turned around and saw me and started running. He was like a cheetah and I was like a sloth.

I pulled out my wand as I ran and yelled,

"Petrificus Totalus!"

The incantation hit him hard in the back. He stood still for a second frozen then lost balance and then fell backwards.

I caught up with him standing over him putting on my best jeering face.

I pointed my wand at Malfoy's frozen face. His silver- grey eyes were opened wide and unblinking, his mouth was open frozen in the middle of a pant.

I didn't want to unfreeze him. It was too good being the one with all the power. But sadly he couldn't tell me if his mouth was frozen in place.

I placed my foot on top of his chest so his wouldn't move and said the counter charm.

"Tell me, Malfoy." I demanded.

Malfoy said nothing. By the look on his face it looked like he was thinking up a big fat lie.

"Now, Malfoy!"

Merlin, I wished I had Veritaserum.

Malfoy sighed angrily and snapped.

"It has nothing to do with you, Weasley."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. You would think something better would come out of Malfoy's mouth.

"You were talking about me."

"It DOESN'T MATTER!"

"If it doesn't matter than tell me."

Malfoy had look on his face that wasn't defeat. It was more of it's now or never look.

He plucked my foot from his chest without any effort. His touch was warm and spread to the tips of my toes. It was gentle and- WHAT AM I SAYING?!

"Fine then!" Malfoy snapped at me standing up. "It will be in the Daily Prophet tomorrow anyway."  
I smirked I was finally getting the info I wanted.

"But not here." Malfoy said indicating to the hall that we were standing in. Students were coming and going. They just glanced at us. They were used to it by now anyway. Weasley fights Malfoy, Malfoy fights Weasley. It was the norm.

Malfoy starting to walk and I followed. I knew where he was leading me, the seventh floor corridor, I had one of those gut feelings.

He led me down several corridors and then out a random door to the Grand Staircase. We climbed several stairs on the Grand staircase reaching the door to the seventh floor corridor.

Our footsteps echoed loudly in the corridor. There were barely any students in the corridor just a few sitting on window sills doing homework in the silence of the corridor.

I came into step with Malfoy. I was surprised this was actually happening Malfoy was keeping his word. I expected him to run away on the stairs. This could all be a trap I thought but… it could also be a goldmine of information.

I stood back as Malfoy paced back and forward in front of the entrance to the Room of Requirement. In eyes were shut and crinkled in focus. Then suddenly the door to the Room of Requirement merged out of nowhere on the wall.

Malfoy checked to make sure no one was watching or trying to follow us. Then he pushed open the door. The room was exactly the same as it was last time we visited it. I was expecting a Slytherin empire or a recreation of Malfoy Manor.

Malfoy threw himself into an armchair next to the fire. I joined him in the one across from him. The fire was roaring casting it's red light onto his features making them even more pointy and serious.

He stared at me unblinking. I squirmed in my armchair staring back waiting for him to say something (anything!).

"Well?" I said breaking the silence.

Malfoy reached deep into his robe pocket and produce a piece of parchment ragged from many folding and readings.

He cleared his throat and began to read it out loud.

"Our dearest Scorpius," As he read his voice seem to imitating a female voice, probably his mother's. "How are you? Do you need anything? I have sent a bag of-

"Can we skip past this, Malfoy?" I said already bored.

Malfoy narrowed his eyes at me.

"Sweets." He continued. "But I know they will not soften the blow of the news to come."

I sat on the edge of my seat. 'This just got interesting!' I thought.

"My dearest dear darling Scorpius,"

I stifled a laughed into the sleeve of my robe.

"I wish I were able to tell you in person or not tell you at all. But I have to tell you, you're a strong young boy and your father wants you to know."

Know what?!

"What we have dreaded has now come to light. Your Grandmother Narcissa's pasting has allowed the ministry to jump down on top of us, like they have been waiting for years to do. Without your Grandmother Narcissa we are unprotected. Harry Potter's and Hermione Weasley's testimonies are worthless to us without her. As you know you Grandfather Lucius has been locked away in Azkaban. It is my deepest regret to write this, soon this will happen to your father."

Malfoy folded the letter and put it back in robe pocket.

"Why do you need me?" I asked quietly.

Merlin, help me I felt sorry for Malfoy!

Malfoy stared hard into the fire. His eyes drooped in sadness.

"You're not going to help me, Weasley." Malfoy said. "You're just going to spit in my face and laugh. You'll say he deserves it, that I deserve it. Me and my death eater father."

I felt guilty and I didn't know why but I wanted to help Malfoy. I had some desire to prove to him that I wasn't this heartless person he thought I was.

"What is it, Malfoy?"  
Malfoy slowly looked up at me and met my eyes.

"I wanted you to get your mom or dad to renew the testimony or something. Make something up anything to protect my family."

I said nothing and allowed him to continue.

"I was also think because you mom is head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement that she could stop it with the wave of her wand if she asked."

I was stunned I didn't think Malfoy cared about things like that, which was pretty stupid of me to think looking back on it.

I opened my mouth to say something but the only thing that came out was

"Malfoy…I…"

I didn't have a clue what to do.


	33. Chapter 33- Advice from a Portrait

When I went back to Ravenclaw tower after abandoning Malfoy in the Room of Requirement I couldn't find Abby and Jane anywhere. I back tracked out of the common room down the stairs and into the corridor. I decided to search for them in the Library but they weren't there either, I spotted another sensible person in the Library, my cousin Molly Weasley II. I wasn't particularly fond of her nor was anyone else in the family but she was sensible, fair and followed the rules so maybe I could get an unbiased answer from her. I quickly pulled Molly away from some rowdy first years she was lecturing. At any other time I wouldn't have acted like rude person, interrupting lectures, but desperate Malfoy filled problems cause for desperate measures.

Molly looked at exactly like her father. All except her eyes, she had her mother's nit-picking eyes, grey like metal and tiny. She peered down at me from behind her pink horn rimmed glasses as I recited to her what Malfoy had told me and asked me to do.

After the story there was a moment of silence and then sarcastic laugh.

"This is serious!" I cut through her laughter. "What should I do?"  
She cooled down her laughter and cocked her head at me, questioning if this was serious or not.

"You can't do anything, Rose." Molly said. "And you shouldn't do. The Ministry's justice needs to punish death eaters like the Malfoys. They shouldn't be allowed to get away with such vial terror!"

I nodded thinking it was an explanation that made sense, but the inner workings of my mind couldn't help but try to prove it wrong.

"But…" I slowly tried to think but nothing came into my head that could help Malfoy's case.

"It's not your problem, Rose." Molly said firmly. "Do not stand in the way of imprisonment of dangers to the wizarding society like the Malfoys. They've have broken the law and must pay for it."

"But…" I tried again but I was cut off by Molly.

"Remember what part the Malfoy's play in the stories we were told about the Second Wizarding War. Draco Malfoy was villain and an obstacle for the Golden Trio. He almost killed Albus Dumbledore for Voldemort. He stood by Voldemort side in the Battle of Hogwarts and tried to sabotage Uncle Harry, your mommy and your daddy. What would've happened if any of his plans were successful?"

I frowned. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to come to Molly for advice. She always talks to me like a baby. I pretended she wasn't talking to like I couldn't count and answered.

"Well we don't know, Molly, because it never happened."

Molly blinked and said slowly. "Voldemort would be ruling the world now and you wouldn't exist."

She put her hand on shoulder trying to pat me on the back and told me.

"Stay away from Scorpius Malfoy, Rose. He's a very bad boy."

 _'A very bad boy'_ at that giggles started to rise up my throat and fill my mouth until I had to let them out.

Molly shook her head at me in disapproval as my laughter filled the quiet Library. My loud laughter resulted in us getting kicked out the Library.

Molly refused to look at me, her rule breaking cousin who laughed in the Library. She gave me a lecture on inappropriate snorting in The Library (for the record it was giggling not snorting! Rose Weasley does not snort!).

I left her two minutes into the lecture. I interrupted her with a goodbye and I then started running down the corridor back to Ravenclaw tower.

On my run back to Ravenclaw tower I thought of everything Molly had said to me. It sounded right and followed everything my family had thought me. If I had asked mom and dad's opinion on the matter I probably would've got the same answer and some Malfoy shaming stories to back it up from dad.

But there was still a voice in my head protesting the matter. Which was weirding me out!

By the time I went into the Ravenclaw common room Abby and Jane had showed up. As soon as I approached them they launch into a story about how they had managed sneak into a after try-outs party in a big secret broom closet/the ultimate Ravenclaw party den and got kicked out in the first five minutes for being in Abby's words 'too much for Ravenclaw to handle.' But of course that's a story for another time.

I tried to tell them about Malfoy but they wouldn't stop talking and complaining about the party even trying to think up a plan to get back in there. I eventually gave up. I grabbed my book from my dorm and settled into one of the common room chairs by the fire.

I tried to read but I did was lose my place and not take in anything at all from the book, all I could think of was the Malfoy problem. It kept buzzing around in my head like an annoying fly. I was shocked at myself for actually caring about it. I felt sorry for Malfoy. I had to do something, this unexpected guilt was driving me insane and worst of all I had no clue where it had came from.

I huffed out a sign loudly but no one heard over the noise in the common room. I picked up my book and climbed the steps to my dorm. No one was in there. I jumped on my bed and sat down. I grabbed a quill, some ink and piece of parchment from my drawn in my bed side table.

 _Dear_

I wrote, pausing to think of an unbiased, nice, won't tell everyone person who I could write to about this strange new 'caring about the Malfoy family' emotion.

I then started to make a list of possible candidates which quickly turned out to be waste of time.

 _Grandad Arthur- no, he hates Malfoy's guts_

 _Aunt Ginny- no, she hates Malfoy too._

 _Uncle Harry- Maybe, but he'll tell dad_

 _Aunt Fleur- How did she end up on this list?_

And I stopped after that. Let's just face no one is on the same page as me. I drew my knees to my chest and thought.

Who? Who? WHO?! I racked my brain.

Dumbledore!

Yay! But, no, his portrait in the Headmaster's office.

Snape!

Where did that suggestion come from? But it was perfect. Snape's portrait wasn't in the head masters office it was in the dungeons. It was moved from the Headmaster's office when all the portraits (except Phineas Nigellus Black and Dumbledore) turned against him.

Snape was smart guy maybe his ex-death eater, liking the Malfoy family and Slytherin experience would hold the answer.

I jumped off my bed and headed down to the dungeons. I knew where his portrait was I had pasted it once when Abby, Jane and I got lost looking for potions. He watched us silently as we walked staring down at us from his portrait (which wasn't at all creepy).

As I approached the portrait I was starting to think this wasn't such a good idea. From what I had heard from dad he was mean and unfair. But it was too late I standing directly in front of his portrait staring at him. He was a scary looking man.

"Are you just going to stand there and stare, girl?" Snape snapped.

I folded my arms and stood up straight and thought, 'Well someone's grouchy'.

"Professor, sir I came here to ask you-"

"Weasley isn't?"

"Yes."

"Who are you the unfortunate offspring of?"

"Ron and Hermione Weasley."  
Snape crinkled his nose in disgust.

What a prick I thought and turned to move away, obviously this was a waste of my time.

"What is it Weasley you wish to see me about?"

I turned slowly. What did I have to lose? I told him everything.

When I finished he said nothing he just nodded.

"I don't know what I should do." I tried to poke an answer out him.

The corners of Snape's mouth curled the tiniest bit up, and then a second later it was gone. If I had blinked I would've missed it.

"Miss Weasley, people can change and grow past the shell of what they once were. Believe me. They just need a chance."

"But everyone says once you're a death eater you're always still a death eater inside." I wondered aloud. "Everyone says that death eaters don't change that they're still… but you…"

"Yes, I did change."

"So… you saying I should help Malfoy?"

"If you feel he deserves the help. If the Malfoys are not 'death eaters'."

I thought hard. "How am I suppose-"

I was interrupted by the sound of the clatter footsteps coming toward us. The corridor was dark. I couldn't see anyone coming towards us yet. I turned back to Snape's portrait to see an empty frame.


	34. Chapter 34- Friday Detention

"Rose?" Albus asked his voice full of surprise.

The clatter of footsteps that scared Snape off (what a coward) had belonged to Albus who was just returning to the dungeons following a detention.

"Hi." I said sounding heavier than I had hoped, but how could blame me my conversation with the infamous Severus Snape was ruined by him.

"What are you doing down here?" his voice was full suspicion like I had been brewing some illegal potion down here.

"Ummmm…" I stalled placing my hand on chin. "I got lost."

"Lost?" asked Albus half dumbfounded and half amused.

"Very, very lost." I concluded.

Albus nodded clearly buying the ridiculous stupid lie. As he nodded the his jet back uncontrollable hair, even worse than mine if you can even imagine such a thing, bounced along with his head. He had grown his hair to shoulder length something that drove Grandma Molly up the wall. Over the summer Grandma Molly tried to cut it when Aunt Ginny couldn't get him to sit still to cut it herself but Albus has become a master at avoiding the attempts, he runs and hides somewhere for hours where nobody can find him.

Albus' body has grown too. His limbs where starting to get awkward and lanky just like the Uncle Harry's in the pictures mom and dad have shown me. I had grown too or so my mother said but that could be all just a pack of lies since I cannot see anything remotely different about my height or myself for that matter.

"There you are Al!" called a Slytherin boy. I recognised him as part of Malfoy gang as he came into the light of the torch on the wall. His eyes peered at me suspiciously and cruelly.

Suddenly the corridor filled with the laughter and rude chattering's of school boys. At that sound a name flashed violently into my head. 'MALFOY!" it screamed making me run as fast as I could without even a goodbye to Albus as I left the dungeons.

Later that Friday evening I would have to confront Malfoy with some kind of stupid plan and I was dreading it. I sat in armchair in the corner of the Ravenclaw corridor room silently and grumpily trying to think up of a plan.

"What wrong, Rose?" asked Jane. She was sitting at a table nearby studying notes for the upcoming Potions exam. She did not take her eyes off her notes as she waited for me to answer.

I sighed and said. "Wizarding law and Malfoy."

"That is some seriously strange thinking, Rose." Abby said. She was sitting next Jane trying to make card 'castle'-thingy out of muggle playing cards.

"More like a headache than strange." I muttered pushing back the sleeve of my robe to check the time on my watch. Ten minutes to get to detention. "I better leave."

"Bye, Rose." They both said in sync as I left the common room.

It was cold outside of Ravenclaw common room without the heat of the roaring fire in the common room to give me constant warmth I was shaking with the cold. I stretched my muscles out as I walked trying to wake them up from the hour of sitting in comfortable armchair. I made it to Professor Flitwick's office with no time at all to spare I was five minutes late.

"Finally!" exclaimed Malfoy dramatically from his seat in front of Flitwick's desk as I walked in.

'Well, hello to you too!' I restrained myself from responding.

Malfoy was sitting with bored expression on his face in the hard-back chair in front of Flitwick desk looking up at me.

"You shall be serving your detention tonight in the Library." Professor Flitwick said as soon as I shut the door in a tone that told me he did not appreciate me being late. "I suggest you hurry Mr Filch is waiting."

Professor Flitwick returned to grading his large stack of papers at his desk.

I left the room follow by an annoyed Malfoy.

"I'll help you." I said quietly almost inaudible.

Malfoy looked taken back and stopped in his tracks. "What?"

"You heard me, Malfoy."

"How?" Malfoy asked watching me carefully as if he expected I was about to lead him into a trap.

I started to list off every possible option I had thought of in the past hour in the Ravenclaw common room. Malfoy listened to each one of them with a glint of hope in his eyes that actually made him look quite approachable and perhaps to stretch friendly.

"Come on were going to miss detention." I said when I ran out of ideas. We started slowly walking towards the Library which was only five minutes from Mr Flitwick's office but as it turns out we didn't miss detention we were an half an hour late for it.

"About time!" Flitwick spat at us. The key to the Library was clutched in his filth and (ugh) greasy hand. At his knee sat Mrs Norris looking as fabulous as usual (like a decomposing rat).

"Wands." He ordered holding out his free hand to us. I handed over my wand with reluctance followed by Malfoy.

"Tonight, you miserable brats will be dusting the books and whatever else needs doing." Filch smiled cruelly. "Without magic." He added happily.

Malfoy let out a loud groan. Filch shot him a look and mutter a couple of impolite word to describe Malfoy under his breath that by the way smells like sewage.

He shoved opened the large towering doors to the Library. As soon as Malfoy and I stepped foot in the door he slammed the doors shut with a loud bang almost trapping the end of my robe in the door.

Madam Pince looked up with eyes like daggers as the loud bang interrupted the peaceful silence of the Library. Her beady black eyes darted to Malfoy and I. I wanted to moan loudly to express my feeling of utter dread that I would be force to spend my Friday night cleaning the Library not being allowed to read the books I love in here under the supervision of Madam Pince.

I looked up at Malfoy who seemed to be thinking along the same lines as me by the look of his facial expression, but we both knew moaning or making any sound was not going to help matters, only make them worst.

The old woman rose from seat at her desk to face us.

"Come." She snapped impatiently.

Malfoy and I stood before her desk awaiting our doom to be handed out to us by her.

"You are an half an hour late. The time shall be added on at the end of this detention."

But before we could react she forced rotten moth eaten rags into our hands and ordered. "Dust each book _carefully."_

And with that we were forced into the endless maze shelfs dusting hundreds of years old books.

During the hour that we were in the Library we got screamed at a bunch of times by Madam Pince and not to mention a couple of haunted books. And this happened…

"OWWWW!" yelped Malfoy.

I turned around to tell him to shut it when to my hilarious surprise saw a green book with gold twisty writing on the cover latched on tightly to Malfoy's pointy nose. I nearly fell over laughing.

"This isn't funny! Do something, Weasley!" snapped Malfoy as colour started to fill his cheeks.

I could see Madam Pince stomping in our direction as fast as her old age could permit her to. I knew it would be a while before she got here because we were as far back in the Library as we could get.

I did feel a little sorry for Malfoy so I did what any good person would do. I gripped the book as hard as I could and pulled with all my might. This may have actually been successful if I had any sort of strength.

As I pulled the book Malfoy stupid face was coming with it.

"Merlin, if I only had my wand!" I muttered.

"Get it off, Weasley!" Malfoy muttered back.

And with one large pull… something happened. Malfoy came tumbling forward forcing me to tumble backwards onto the hard wooden library floor (ow). During all this somehow the book released Malfoy's nose from its clutches and decided to hit its spine right into my face (double ow). Malfoy landed on top of me and he was heavy (triple ow).

Madam Pince was yelling nonsense at us (again) but it was just all a blur in the background. My eyes strung with hot tear of pain because let's face when a bloody 700 paged book hits you in the face you're going to cry (it was a hardcover). Malfoy was still dead weight on top of me. I had come to my senses enough to give him a well-aimed kick in the 'you know where'. He yelped out in pain and rolled off me.

"THAT'S IT OUT, THE BOTH OF YOU!"

"Finally!" Malfoy snapped at her, his pain from the book attack and my kick still evident in his voice.

I pulled the book away from my face and caught a glimpse of the title.

 _"How to Outsmart the Ministry: Magical Law."_ without thinking I stuffed it into my robe pocket while Madam Pince was giving Malfoy a taste of her sharp tongue.

"OUT!" screamed Madam Pince having reached her boiling point.

Then an embarrassing thing happened we here chased from the Library by Madam Pince books that she enchanted giving me a couple more bruises.

The second we stepped outside the door shut with another bang like the one when we came in.

"That was-"

"Never mind that Malfoy!" I cut across him. "Look what I got."

I produced the book from my robe pocket holding it up for him to see.

"That thing attacked me!" he scowled rubbing his nose that was bright red.

"That thing, which is a book, could just be your answer."

"To what? Spending the week in the Hospital Wing?"

"Yes, Malfoy, this is the answer to your unasked question to spend the week in the Hospital Wing." I replied sarcastically.

Malfoy rolled his silver grey and snatched the book from my hand.

 _"How to Outsmart the Ministry: Magical Law."_ He read aloud.

The glint of hope returned to his eyes making my heart melt (why?) then I snapped back to my senses.

I snatched it back to Malfoy surprise and to his annoyance. I led him over to nearby window sill and sat down. I started read the table of contents in the moonlight shining through the window. Malfoy sat next to me and watch over my shoulder which was making me rather uncomfortable.

I flipped to a section entitled "Lesser known loopholes."

The section was 153 pages long and took a while to read. Malfoy close to me may have slowed my read pace down. Nothing of any value was found until page 143 in the section. By the time I had gotten to it Malfoy's chin was almost leaning on my shoulder.

"There!" Malfoy pointed at the same moment I had read it.

I felt a smile tugging on my lips as I read it aloud.

 _'If a wrongdoer is pardoned once by the Ministry the wrongdoer is pardoned forever in the crime committed if not committed again. What the modern day Ministry fails to recognise is that ancient law still stand and cannot be shoved under the rug. The ancient law that I am writing of is still in place to this very day it was set by Merlin himself who stated 'What is in the past will have to remain in the past in order for the Wizarding world to move forward and flourish'. Copies of these laws are found in the Ministry itself, Department-"_

I stopped as I suddenly felt Malfoy arm wrapping themselves around me pulling me into a hug. I was shocked. Malfoy giving _me_ a _hug_! Merlin, what had the world had come to?!

Malfoy realised what he was doing and jumped back from me quickly. He cleared his throat awkwardly and said.

"Thanks, Weasley."

There nothing but gratitude in his voice making me blush bright red.

(WHY?)


	35. Chapter 35- What Happened the Next Day

Soon afterwards I left Malfoy. He snuck to the Owlery to send a letter of the discovery we had made to his mother. It was like living a strange parallel universe not fighting with Malfoy and for once not having the heavy feeling of hatred in the air between us. We had collected our wands from Filch in his office that had smell fish and something else really funny. He growled at us and handed our wands back to us which were oily (I cleaned it thoroughly as soon as I got back to the common room).

I am not very good at sneaking so I just ran as fast as I could to Ravenclaw tower crossing my fingers that I wouldn't get caught. I didn't fall over once for a change! When I had answered the riddle and had passed through the common room (and cleaned my wand) I climbed the stair and went into my dorm I wasn't surprise to find that everyone was asleep, it was past one in the morning.

I didn't realise that I was really tired until my head hit the pillow of my bed. I woke the next morning to find Pumpkin's tail in my mouth. I spat it out coughing a fit, completely in disgust.

"Pumpkin!" I spat wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. "Seriously?!"

Pumpkin was dozing on the side of my pillow that my head wasn't sleeping on resting his fluffy head on my bedside table with not a care in the world. I sighed in disgust and made my way to the bathroom to rinse out my mouth.

"Out late with, Malfoy last night, Rosie?" I heard Abby's sing song voice cried from the dorm.

I frowned looking at my reflection in the mirror over the sink. I narrowed my eyes at the thought of being _out late with Malfoy._

'But you were!" the voice at the back of my head piped in.

I ignored it and walked back into the dorm.

"What were you doing last night, Rose? Your detention definitely would not have gone on until 1 o'clock in the morning." Jane asked chipping in her colourful owl earing into her pierced ears. She had a thing for colourful owl stuff ever since we got back to Hogwarts.

Abby grinned teasingly at me.

Violet and Angela had left the dorm early like usually so I launched into my story of Malfoy's now (hopefully) solved problem and all the things I had forgot to tell them.

After I finished Jane asked.

"Really the book that attacked you and Malfoy was the book you needed?"

I nodded.

"Sounds like some stupid cliché in a romantic comedy movie?" commented Abby.

I raised an eyebrow sneered. " _Romantic_ comedy movie?"  
"It sounds like the very definition _your night with Malfoy."_ Abby laughed blowing a kiss.

"Ha ha." I said sarcastically edging over to my bed. "Very funny."

At that I took my pillow from under Pumpkin and hit Abby straight in the face with it. Only to have one war of a pillow fight break out in our dorm.

After I got dressed into a pair of fresh robes I headed down to the Great Hall with my friends for breakfast. As we approached the entrance of the Great Hall I was almost knocked backwards Malfoy.

I let out a gasp as he stepped towards me and thrusted a folded up newspaper into my hands. He muttered close to my ear so I could only hear.

"Too late for some."

And as quickly as he had come he left. Jane and Abby stood dumbfounded next to me. I carefully unfolded the newspaper, the Daily Prophet, to find Lucius Malfoy's face staring at me his cold grey eyes the same shade of Malfoy's cutting through me. He struggled against the chains holding him in place for the photo silently screaming like a mad man in his Azkaban prison robes along with his number plate in his hands. My eyes scanned upwards to see the title in huge black print it was: _'MALFOY TO FINALLY RECEIVE THE DEMENTOR'S KISS'._

I scanned the article that accompanied the picture that was full of all the crimes Lucius Malfoy had committed throughout his years as a death eater. At the end something of interest was written _'Malfoy's son, Draco Malfoy, trail has been postponed due to 'complications' with the law.'_

Abby and Jane who had been read over my shoulder stood next to me silently unsure of what to say. I didn't know what to say either. I felt pity swell in my stomach and surprisingly some kind of guilt.


	36. Chapter 36- The Mandrake Incident

After that whole episode, I didn't see Malfoy until third year. As in 'see' I mean we didn't have one of our 'encounters' until then. For the rest of second year, Malfoy ignored my existent which was strange at first adjusting to life at Hogwarts without any incidents with Malfoy. I hate to say it but I think I missed him… no, no I did not miss Malfoy it was probably just some new feeling of boredom and peacefulness. I seriously doubt it is possible to miss glares of hatred, petty insults and downright dickheadedness (if that's even a word).

Over the summer, I had briefly seen Malfoy at the Potter manor along with his goons heading to Albus' bedroom. I was sitting in the living room on the window sill reading a book when suddenly my instincts made me move my eyes from the pages of my book. What my eyes met were familiar silver grey eyes. A fraction of second later he quickly pulled his eyes to the ground and followed the gang of Slytherins up the Potter manor staircase, leaving me in some sort of strange trance (?). I snapped out this trance when Hugo called from the sofa in front of the fire to close my mouth and stop drooling (for the record I was not drooling, salvia just… accidently left my mouth)

So far Draco Malfoy was safe from the Dementors of Azkaban, for now, he kept a low profile. But luckily for the Malfoy family, the Ministry was concentrating their sights on the few remaining members of the Avery family.

* * *

In the first week of third year what Abby and Jane would forever refer to as the 'Mandrake Incident' and laugh about it would happen. It all started in third period in Herbology. Traditionally we were supposed to do mandrakes in second year but Neville thought we were too immature and inexperienced for that so he gave it a year.

Jane, Abby and I arrived at greenhouse three with only a minute to spare. We took our usual places and Neville began a long lecture about mandrakes. I answered his questions landing Ravenclaw with 20 points ('In your face Slytherins!' a quote from Abby).

"Today we are going to be repotting mandrakes!" Neville smiled at the class like he was excepting them to cheer and jump for joy at the thought of repotting mandrakes.

Everyone in the class remained silent except a few giggling girls.

"But don't worry." He continued his voice still bright. "These mandrakes are only young so their cries wouldn't kill you yet, but you will need to protect your ears with earmuffs-"

Neville was interrupted abruptly by half the class, mostly boys, running to the supply closet to get a pair of earmuffs that weren't fluffy and pink. I bit back a laugh as Malfoy ended up with pink fluffy earmuffs along with a couple of his goons. As soon as the crowd of boys fighting for the brown earmuffs had dispersed Abby, Jane and I plus several other girls happily took the pink fluffy earmuffs that were left.

"Place your earmuff tight down…" and the rest of what Neville said didn't reach my ears when I shoved the earmuff flaps over my ears.

Jane gave me a nudge and I took them off again while Neville was trying to get everyone who had put them on to take them off again.

"The hat will sort you into groups of two." Neville said pulling a pointed black hat out of one of the pockets in his robe.

He then began his usual way of sorting us into groups. He took off his dirt covered glove and reached his hand into the hat and pulled out the first names,

"Potter with Longford."

Abby and Jane got put together and I got put with _Malfoy_. I hate that hat.

From the look on Malfoy's face, I could tell he hated that hat as much as I did.

I groaned internally as I followed Malfoy to four free pots at the back of the classroom. Two with mandrakes buried in them and two pots with nothing all in them. A big bag of dragon dung sat in between the pots. Abby and Jane directed looks of pity to where I was standing with Malfoy.

Neville continued with his speech on health and safety when handling mandrakes when Malfoy leant to close to me and hissed.

"Of all the people in this class I have to pair up with you, Weasley."

I narrowed my eyes at him Neville wouldn't be able to hear our hissing from his place at the top of the greenhouse so I hissed back

"Believe me, Malfoy, I would rather be with anyone else in the world."

Malfoy smirked at me. "I-"

Whatever he was about to say got lost in him hurtling towards me. And he, of course, had to grab my waist and bringing me down with him. And let's just say we end up in an extremely inappropriate position in front of everyone. I will not use unnecessary detail in describing it because it was _that_ position.

I didn't realise this until seconds later. But before those seconds of realisation all I could do was lie still and stare into his silver grey eyes (ew + strange) they looked back at me, different than usual. One of his hands was on my waist the other was one leaning on the floor next to hair to stop him from completely falling on top of me. I gripped the upper part of his arm which had developed nicely over the summer… Merlin that sounded creepy!

Malfoy snapped out of whatever the hell that was when the whole class began to scream. From my spot on the floor, I could see hurried footsteps making their way to the exit.

"Calm down!" Neville yelled over the commotion.

Then I saw why, a huge brown almost black centipede thingy (shiver, shiver, shiver!) was running towards Malfoy and me from under the table and it had brought friends.

I really, really, really don't like bugs. This thingy with all its curvy tiny creepy little leg scuttling along was what my nightmares were made of. What I wanted to do more than anything was to scream and run.

I screamed but I didn't run instead I latched onto Malfoy's neck with all the might I possessed forgetting that this was Malfoy l was latching onto (why Rose?) who would probably throw me to the bugs.

Malfoy gathered his wits and quickly stood up bringing me with him holding my waist so my arms wrapped around his neck wouldn't weigh him down or break his neck. I was close to him, waaaaayyyy too close, but I didn't mind, it was nice behind the fear and panic that gripped me… yeah… oh Merlin!

"Ros-, I mean Weasley, let go." He muttered into my ear.

I only gripped tighter not caring. He sighed in annoyance and lifted me by the waist a few inches off the ground and walked to the exit calmly (how is that possible when there are unnaturally large centipedes roaming around!?). When we finally make it outside the greenhouse we were greeted by wolf whistles, laughter and let's not forget gossip plus its good friend rumours. The entire class stood outside the greenhouse and Neville. I jumped back from Malfoy as soon as I realised what I was still doing only to see a small smile playing on his lips, but it left as soon as I had spotted it.

I looked around feeling my face burning red. Malfoy moved away from me to his gang of Slytherin friends, colour appearing on his usually pale face.

"All right then, early lunch for everyone." Neville announced awkwardly.


	37. Chapter 37- Embarrassment

My face was still burning red when Abby, Jane and I had finally made it to lunch at the Ravenclaw table, thankfully without me dying of embarrassment in the process.

"Why did it have to happen? Why me?" I said for what felt like the hundred time.

"How did it even happen?" I suddenly asked my friends.

They looked at me then at their food and then at each other and then back at me. I could see smiles curling their lips.

"Well…" Jane began awkwardly.

Abby jumped in, "The group next to you were having a very awesome swordfight with their earmuffs while you and Malfoy were whispering to each other-"

"Snapping, we were snapping at each other!" I corrected her.

Abby shrugged. "Anyway they knocked over this mystery pot on the table. The bugs were unleashed. The guy jumped back and knock Malfoy straight into and you two when down like you were-"

"They fell, Abby." Jane piped in, sensing my blood was about to boil.

I stared down at my plate pushing my food around it with my fork. It felt like everyone was talking about it and laughing at it. Abby and Jane, I could tell, were trying to hide their smiles and be supportive friend, but I could feel their urge to laugh.

"Is it true?" I heard I familiar voice of a cute first year say as she sat next to me.

I turned to see Lily and Hugo sitting next to me at the Ravenclaw table.

"Is what true?" I said trying to play dumb.

"Rose!?" Hugo exclaimed. "So you were _SNOGGING_ SCORPIUS _MALFOY_ in class?!"

I dropped my fork in alarm letting it clatter onto my plate. What in the name of Merlin!?

"THAT'S NOT WHAT HAPPENED!" I screeched. "KEEP YOUR VOICE BEFORE EVERYONE IN THE CASTLE THINKS THAT!"

The chatter in the Great Hall died down as everyone turned to look at us including Malfoy who didn't look happy at all. I lowered head as a fresh wave of redness entered my cheeks.

"So you were just _kissssssssssssssssing?_ " asked Lily innocently.

"No." I answered quietly. "He fell on top of me. That's all the happened."

I wasn't in the mood to give them all the details so I left it at that.

They both nodded doubtfully at me.

"Rose, stay away from blondie because Dad will probably disown you if he hears about this." Hugo warned.

"It's not like that Hugo!" but before I could say anything else James ran up to where we were sitting followed by Fred.

"Rose…Rose-" James panted out of breath. "There's a mad rumour going around about how you shagged Scorpius Malfoy in Herbology!"

Abby fell off her seat laughing while Jane almost choked on her food. I face palmed myself.

"Why! Why! Why?!" I snapped over and over again as I ran from the hall to take refuge in the silence of the Library.


	38. Chapter 38- Divination

It took me until Friday to recover from my embarrassment and thankfully those days were Malfoy free. The last period on my timetable on Friday was Divination. My mom had warned me not to take Divination. She said subject was a waste of time and dad agreed with her, adding that it was boring. But I took it anyway because it seemed interesting and it could be different now. And did I mention I've always wanted to look into future.

Since school had started I had no time myself. My timetable was jammed full of all the subjects I could take but it was limited since the Ministry refuses to hand out Time Turners in fear that dark wizarding times could repeat themselves if it fell into the hands of the wrong person.

Abby and Jane don't take Divination which surprised me. It sounded like something they would totally be into.

To get to Divination I had to take a long trek to the North tower and climb up a ladder, not to mention being weighed down by my many books and almost falling.

The Divination classroom was hot, almost boiling. The whole place had no air and it was stuffy. It smelled like someone had been burning incense constantly for the last 30 years. The room was crammed with around twenty circular tables. All daylight was blocked out by heavy red curtains covered with moons and stars. The room's walls were lined with shelfs that held countless Divination equipment varying in sizes and design. In the centre of the wall was a fireplace with a fire alight in it, only adding to the warmth of the room.

When I arrived all the seats or in this cushions with legs were taken, except the one across from Malfoy. He was the last person I would expect to see in a Divination class and the last person I would want to sit with. But there he was, minus his regular Slytherin army.

I sighed out loud and grumpily made my way over to Malfoy, who was absent-mindedly flipping through the pages of his 'Unfogging the Future'. Malfoys head snapped up when I sat across from him.

"Weasley," he said. "It looks like your face has finally turned back to a normal colour."

"And it looks like your still a piece of hippogriff dung." I said casually trying to ignore him as I got my books from my bag and put them on the table.

Malfoy gave me look of mock hurt when suddenly Professor Trelawney appeared. She was standing right in front of the fire. She sparkled in her shiny shawl. Her eyes, which were magnified by her large glasses, were wide looking at everyone.

The chatter died down as everyone just stared back at her. The numerous bangles and rings she wore shook as she moved. She started to speak in weird misty voice, over dramatizing everything she said,

"Welcome. How nice to see you in the physical world at last. Welcome to Divination. My name is Professor Trelawney. You may not have seen me before. I find that descending too often into the hustle and bustle of the main school clouds my Inner Eye."

I could see Malfoy out of the corner of my eye having a fit of silent laughter. I ignored him and tried to focus on Professor Trelawney. I could already see what mom and dad said coming to life.

"So you have chosen to study Divination, the most difficult of all magical arts."

'Most difficult'… my inner eye is telling me Study of Ancient Runes and Arithmancy is going to way, way more difficult than crystal balls.

"I must warn you at the outset that if you do not have the Sight, there is very little I will be able to teach you. Books can take you only so far in this field..."

Okay…

"The inner eye is a gift granted to few… Today I will teach you the art of Tessomancy. The reading of tea leaves." She continued and then suddenly she moved towards a Hufflepuff boy. "My dear, when the sun disappears you shall lose a finger."

Then she moved back to her spot in front of the classroom as if she had said nothing. Leaving the Hufflepuff boy confused and staring down at his fingers.

"Now I want all of you to collect a teacup from the shelf, come to me and I will fill it." she pointed to an enormous teapot on the small table in front of her. "Then sit down and drink it until only the dregs remain."

"Dregs?" Malfoy muttered.

"Swill these around the cup three times with the left hand, then turn the cup upside down on its saucer; wait for the last of the tea to drain away, then give your cup to your partner to read. You will interpret the patterns using pages five and six of 'Unfogging the Future'. I shall move among you, helping and instructing."

When Malfoy and I had our teacups filled we returned to our table. We both stared down at our murky tea water as stream steadily rose from it.

"Ew" I said sticking out my tongue.

"Ew indeed." Malfoy agreed.

Professor Trelawney pasted our table and said "Drink up, my dears, the inner eye wait for no one."

"On three." I suggested.

Malfoy shrugged.

"1…2…" we counted together "3"

On three we gulped down the hot tea until there was nothing but bits of dregs left. Then we followed the other necessary steps and swapped cups.

As I flipped to page 4 of 'Unfogging the Future' trying to decipher the murk in Malfoy cup. Malfoy let out a gasp.

"Weasley… you have the grim!" he said all dramatic and mystical.

"Knock it off Malfoy," I said snatching the cup back from him.

"Who has the grim?" The mystical voice of Professor Trelawney said from behind me.

"I don't…"

But she took it from me before I could finish.

"My dear, you have the grim!" she said shocked.

I had caught a glimpse of the teacup before Professor Trelawney had taken it and let me tell you it looked NOTHING like the grim.

"Professor,-"

"The grim, my dear, the worst omen of all. The omen of death!"

Gee, thanks Malfoy.

Professor Trelawney eyes almost popped from her skull.

Meanwhile Malfoy was barely keeping it together. He hid his face in his robes in mock horror.

By now the whole class was watching and thankfully Professor Trelawney looked like she was about done as she moved on to the next group giving me a look of pity.

"Seriously, Malfoy, that looks nothing like the grim!" I exclaimed looking at the cup.

"Well, you heard what the Professor said I have the inner eye." Malfoy said smugly.

"She never said that." Then I decided to make a prediction of my own. "Actually, Malfoy, it looks like in your teacup you have the… the…" I scanned the page of my book trying to find an omen. "the Falcon!"

Malfoy scanned his own book finding what it meant. "A deadly enemy?"

"Yeah, me. We are now _deadly_ enemies." I said flatly.

"Ooooh! But at least I don't have the _grim_." Malfoy smirked.

"Class is dismissed!" Professor Trelawney said. "My inner eye calls for my attention. Put your teacups back and leave."

And with that she disappeared into the shadows of her office.

"That teacher is completely bats!" Malfoy stated.

"Still going to come here next week?" I asked Malfoy after we had made out of the heat of the classroom and into the cool air of the castle outside the classroom.

"Why not?" Malfoy said. "If she has some sort of fake seer breakdown I want to see it. Why do you ask Weasley?"

I froze inside for a second. Why was I even talking to Malfoy like this?!

"So… I can get the table all to myself and not have someone giving me the omen of death for no good reason." I bounced back.

"Whatever, Weasley." He smirked heading off in the direction of another corridor. "By the way you face has gone back to that red colour. You want to get that checked out." I could hear his laugh echoing in the corridor.


	39. Chapter 39- Thestrals and Quidditch

That Friday afternoon I was sitting in Ravenclaw tower bored out of my mind. I had done all my homework and it was more than an hour until dinner so I headed down to Hagrid's. It was a nice day, the sun was shining and the owls were singing. I skipped to Hagrid's cabin almost dislocating my ankle on the hill.

I knocked on the large wooden door of Hagrid's hut. Seconds later was greeted by the friendly face of Hagrid and Fang, the massive boarhound attempted to attack me with all of the love he could muster from behind Hagrid.

"Rosie!" Hagrid greeted me brightly. "Come in, come in!"

He stood aside and let me inside his hut. I wrestled with Fang to get to my usual seat in Hagrid's hut. Only to be jumped on and sat on by Fang when I sat down. I couldn't complain he was too cute even when he was total crushing me and possibly breaking several of my ribs.

"You've come just in time." Hagrid began.

I couldn't see him with Fang completely blocking my view.

"I've just made a fresh batch of rock cakes."

"Yummy," I said in response.

"Here try one, I made them with a special ingredient, cinnamon!"

"Cinnamon, yummy," I said accepting a rock cake Hagrid had handed to me taking a small bite.

I gave Hagrid the thumbs up since my teeth were stuck together with his rock cake. Fang turned to me looking sympathetic, even the dog that will eat anything doesn't like Hagrid's rock cakes.

"So, Rosie, how yer family these days?" Hagrid asked. "It's been awhile since I've heard from them."

"Well, last time I checked mom's elbow deep in Ministry work and dad's still having a good time working with Uncle George." I said. "They told me to tell you that they send their love."

"That's nice." Hagrid smiled. "Hugo, he's in second year now, imagine that, popped into me to say 'ello on Wednesday. He growing up to be just like Ron."

Hagrid handed me a cup of tea that he was brewing.

"Have you seen Albus around lately." Asked Hagrid. "Hasn't visited me since first year. Everyone else in your family down almost every week. He barely stops for a chat just nods to me when he sees me. He's becoming very… strange."

"He's been 'Slytherinafied', Hagrid." I answered. "Maybe one day he'll get his brain back and returned to being the old Albus that we all love. Anyway, let's talk about something else. Didn't you say to me before the start of summer last year that you would take me to the Forbidden Forest once you finished your new thestral breeding program and I could see that new herd? Maybe... even adopt a baby thestral?"

Hagrid chuckled.

"Yeh don't forget a thing now do yeh, Rosie?" Hagrid said. "We can go now if yeh want. Just don't tell yer mother. She'll come after me if she learns I yeh into the forbidden forest."

I tried to push Fang off me but he really did not want to budge. Hagrid came to my rescue and lifted him off me. It felt good being able to breathe again. I stood up and stretched trying to get rid of the pins and needles in my legs.

"But I don't know about yeh adoptin' a baby thestral. I don't think headmistress McGonagall or the thestral mother would be too happy with that. So would yeh settle with feedin' one?"

I smiled at the thought. "It's the next best thing, so sure!"

Hagrid pulled on his heavy dark moleskin coat and we headed out of his hut. Outside his hut, there were several grey metal buckets hanging on a post made out of sticks of wood. Hagrid grabbed a bucket full of raw meat and various fruits and handed it to me. I had to walk quickly to keep up with his huge stride. Fang ran in circles about us as we moved.

We didn't have to walk that far since Hagrid's hut was close to the Forbidden forest. The moment I stepped into the Forbidden Forest a rush of excitement came over me. The light was darker in the forest because the sun was hidden by the branches of many thick trees.

"The thestral aren't far so don't worry, Rosie, we're not going deep into the forest." Hagrid told me as I tried to avoid tripping over roots of the trees.

It was a five minute walk to the thestral pack that was hidden behind an enormous thorn bush.

"This is where they usually hang out." Hagrid held the thorn bush back so I could walk through without injury.

"Where are they?" I asked since I had never seen death I couldn't see the thestral but I still wanted to pet them.

I walked forward reaching out my hand to feel if any thestral were near. I suddenly felt a small form banged against my legs causing be to tumble backward.

I dropped the bucket in the process causing the contents to spill out onto the floor.

"Let me guess, Hagrid, thestrals."I said from my sitting position on the floor. I could see the meat and fruit that fell out of the bucket disappearing into thin air.

"Yes, a clever little baby thestral." Hagrid chuckled. "And here comes the rest."

The food started to disappear at a fast rate. I stood up and dusted the forest twigs and dirt off my robes.

"Rosie, come here."

I stood next to Hagrid who was kneeling down next to the disappearing food. I joined him, I could hear a chewing and licking noise coming from the empty space in front of me.

"Awwww!" I cooed knowing one of the thestral's was right in front of me.

"Hungry one isn't, he?" Hagrid beamed. "Place yer hand here." He pointed in front of him.

I placed my hand on the spot where Hagrid told me.

I could feel hard bone covered by slick skin. As I moved my hand upwards I could feel silk like hair that was the mane.

"That one that yer pettin' here is just three months old." Hagrid said. "I'll let you pet one of the full-size ones."

I got to pet with all twelve thestrals and play with the invisible creatures who were the perfect combination of playful and gentle.

By the time Hagrid and I immerged from the forbidden forest I had sticks and leaves in my hair and dirt on my robes.

"I'll see you at dinner, Rosie." Hagrid waved to me as we parted ways at his cabin.

"You too, Hagrid. Thanks for taking me to see the thestrals." I called back to him walking up the hill back to the castle.

I was almost out breath when I reached the top of the hill.

"Stupid quidditch! Idiots!" I heard a familiar voice snap.

I turned to find Malfoy attacking a tree with his broomstick not too far away. He was almost out of sight only the glint of his blonde hair gave away where he was. I passed several trees and walked towards him.

"What's with the hissy fit, Malfoy?" I asked smirking at him.

Malfoy snapped out of his attack on the tree and dropped his broomstick.

"Leave me alone, Weasley!" he snapped at me.

"What was that I heard 'stupid quidditch' never thought I hear those words come from your mouth."

Malfoy picked up his broomstick and began to walk away. "You misheard, Weasley."

I walked to next to him keeping the same stride as him.

"Then what did you say?" I said amused.

Malfoy stopped dead and turned to me. I let out a gasped as I saw the side of his face that was hidden from me. Up close I could see it was swollen and red.

"Go, Weasley!"

"What happened to you?" I asked almost reaching out to touch his face but then thinking better of it.

"Bludger." Malfoy began to walk away again.

I walked next to him. "Did you go to the Hospital Wing it looks serious."

"What do you care, Weasley?" Malfoy snapped kicking the dirt.

I stayed silent by his side. I knew there was something else bothering him (why did I care?!).

"You didn't make the team, did you?" I asked quietly knowing this could send him boiling.

Malfoy quickened his pace, I followed. "I have the best bloody broom on the team next to Potter's, I practised everyday during the summer. How can I not be good enough!"

I felt a bit sorry for Malfoy (what?) so I tried to offer comforting words. But the only comforting words I could offer were.

"It's just quidditch." I said trying to be kind but I really, really, really should not have said that.

Malfoy stopped suddenly and turned to me. "If it was 'just quidditch' I would be on the team right now." His tone was deadly serious.

Before I could respond loud laughter filled the air and nasty voices.

"I think this year will be the best year yet for Slytherin!"

"Yeah, we got the best of the best."

"Yeah, but at tryouts, the worse of the worse really did show up."

"Yeah, Avery is just getting worse every year."

"Noooooo, Malfoy. Oh my Merlin he was… I can't even think of a word."

"I swear he made that bludger hit him on purpose."

"Ha, ha, ha I just had to throw that bludger at him. He was just too pathetic to watch."

I could feel Malfoy's fist clench next to me. I turned to him to see his teeth gritted. But hurt was evidence in his grey eyes.

I whispered to him. "Come on, Malfoy let's go."

He didn't seem to hear me so I pulled at his sleeve. "You don't need to hear this."

I grabbed his arm and pulled him with all the strength I could gather. He reluctantly gave into me when it was clear that the Slytherins had moved on.

With my hand still holding arm, I looked up at him. I could feel my face suddenly heating up with the sudden realisation that he was standing so close to me.

I jumped back released his arm making Malfoy look at me.

"Let's go to the Hospital Wing."

Malfoy nodded his grey eyes staring into my brown eyes.

* * *

"Wait, here, Malfoy." Madam Pomfrey said gesturing for him to sit on a one of the free beds. "I have a more serious injury to deal with."

Malfoy sat down on top of the nearest bed.

"Does it hurt?" I asked joining him.

Malfoy looked at me for a moment to see if I was messing with him or not, then he answered. "No, not really, not in anymore. It just feels numb and stiff."

"That's good…" I said.

"You know you don't have to stay with me."

"There's nothing else to do."

"I thought it was your ambition to live every second of your school life in the Library."

"Ha, ha very funny," I said sarcastically. "if you don't want me to be here just say it, Malfoy."

Malfoy just smiled at me. "Well, clearly you're better company than my friends today."

"Can't say the same for you." I smiled back.

"Whatever."

"Whatever?" I shoved him.

"Whatever." He shoved back.

This quickly started a shoving war. It when on for several minutes until Madam Pomfrey showed up and said sternly,

"Take your strange romantic affections outside my Hospital Wing."

That brought the shoving war to an immediate halt. I cringed and stared at my shoes while Malfoy had his face fixed.


	40. Chapter 40- Another Trip to the Library

With Malfoy face back to normal we headed to the Great Hall. I felt a bit awkward walking with Malfoy since that comment that Madam Pomfrey had made, 'romantic affections' ewww, no, way.

I really hoped that nobody heard that or thinks that about us. Imagine that me and Malfoy an item. Ha, ha, ha my dad would probably end up in St. Mungo's with a stroke. I suppose I was getting on better with Malfoy than I had in previous years. Right now I don't really desire to call him my mortal enemy it doesn't really feel like that anymore.

We can have a conversation without a full out war starting in the castle, but noooooo way are we friends either.

When we were walking to the Great Hall I left a gap between us, but not too big a gap, so we could still talk and not look too friendly. Just as we were entering the Great Hall Malfoy was telling a joke (surprisingly he can be really funny at times) I snorted loudly with laughter so loud that even Malfoy looked a bit taken back. I got a couple of strange looks from a bunch of Gryffindor's sitting near the entrance of the Great Hall. I nervously laughed it off in a quieter voice.

"So you're not angry about the quidditch try-outs anymore?" I asked trying to pretend I did not just laugh at one of Malfoy's joke.

"Of course, I still am." Malfoy answered. "I was just distracted by your inhuman laugh, Weasley."

"Whatever." I huffed.

"Whatever?" Malfoy smirked.

"Whatever." I smirked back. "I'll see you around, Malfoy."

"Whatever." He smirked once again and left to go to the Slytherin table.

I turned to make my way to the Ravenclaw table in the opposite direction only to find Jane and Abby looking quite confused at me from their seats at the table.

I walked across the hall to them and sat next to Abby, Jane was sitting across from her.

"What's up with you and Malfoy?" Jane asked before I could greet anyone.

"Nothing." I said innocently grabbing some food and putting it on my plate.

"Rose," Abby said. "When you came in with him you were smiling up at him like he was your Romeo-"

"No, I wasn't!" I protested. I knew from basic muggle culture that Romeo and Juliet were the ultimate lovers. I cringed at being compared with Malfoy to Romeo and Juliet.

"And he was looking at you like you were his Juliet." Abby finished laughing.

"Firstly, I not his Juliet, I am no one's Juliet and secondly, thanks a lot, Abby, I have lost my appetite after that." I pushed my plate away and folded my arms.

"Rose, you have to admit it's a bit weird that you and Malfoy were both gone for a long period of time then suddenly return together," Jane explained. "And I doubt it was because you two were studying together."

"You know me better than that!" I whined. "I went to Hagrid's then I found Malfoy throwing some kind of a tantrum-"

"You should've videoed it, I would pay to see that!" Abby interrupted.

"I didn't think of that, I'll do that next time." I said and then I continued getting back to the point. "I went with Malfoy to the Hospital Wing because he got hit by a bludger in the face so he wasn't pretty to look at-"

"Malfoy wasn't _ever_ pretty to look at, period." Abby said raising an eyebrow at me. "Do you need glasses, Rose?"

"Ughh," I sighed. "Forget that part, I worded it wrong."

"Sure you did." Abby said in a sing-song voice.

Jane tried to hide her laughter behind her glass of pumpkin juice. I stood up having enough of my friends laughing about my non-existing relationship with Malfoy.

"I'm going to the Library to study. I'll see you back in the common room later." I said walking briskly out of the Great Hall.

I didn't stop my brisk pace until I reached the door of the Library. I let out a sigh of relief.

'Peace at last' I murmured as I entered. I started to walk between the shelves of books slowly, reading their titles on their spines. The light from the sun was fading making the Library cooler and more airy than usual.

When I reached the third-row shelves I found a couple snogging (not unusual in the Library, just awkward for me). I left to move to the next row and leave them in peace when the girl being snogged called out to me.

"Hiya, Rose!"

I turned to see Dominque unlatch from the Gryffindor boy she was snogging. The Gryffindor boy pouted morbidly at her but Dom didn't seem to notice instead she pushed him out of the way by face palming him.

"I'll see you at practice tomorrow, Sloper." She told him coming towards me.

Sloper gave me an annoyed look while Dom's back was turned and left.

"What brings my favourite cousin to the Library this evening?" Dominque asked studying her fingernails. "Snogging a boy amongst the books?"

"No, Dom," I said. Every time in the castle when she saw me she would always ask me that. Whether it was in the corridor, the bathrooms or right in front of a professor she would never fail to ask if I was snogging anyone. "And the answer will always be no."

Dom laughed. "One day soon, Rosie. You'll shout it from the Astronomy Tower and Uncle Ron will use an unforgivable curse on the poor wizard."

I chuckled. "Did you hear anything new about Victories and Teddy's wedding plans?"

Dom sighed. "They've postponed it again! For, like, the third freaking time! I just wish Vicky would get it over with. It's, like, my eardrums are going to start bleeding if I hear about it again."

"It's not Victories fault that Uncle Bill is trying to postpone the whole thing until 2090 or more realistically 3000."

"I've told him many, many times to bite his tongue and get over it with." Dom said. "The only good thing that has come out of this is he couldn't care less about what I'm doing so its party, boys and firewhiskey! The only problem is I have to get rid of Molly! Everywhere I turn there she is trying to put me detention for having a bit of fun."

"SHHHH!" the librarian snapped as she passed us (I was wondering when she would make her appearance).

Dom rolled her eyes. "Well, I best be off. I promised James and Fred I'd help them with a potion. See ya, Rosie."

"Bye, Dom," I said as she adjusted her messy dirty blonde ponytail and left.


	41. Chapter 41- Parchment Wars

"Hello, Malfoy." I greeted taking my usual seat across from him in the Divination classroom.

"Weasley." Malfoy returned not glancing up from the piece of parchment he was quickly scribbling his quill on.

It was the fourth week of school and my fourth class of Divination with Malfoy. So far, we haven't ripped each other's head off (yet). I have found (surprisingly) Malfoy can be a nice- an okay (just touching okay) person when he wasn't behaving like an immature brat.

I managed in our third Divination class to hold a reasonably sound conversation with him. But afterwards, when I left class feeling in good spirits I stopped suddenly before entering the Ravenclaw tower and asked myself 'Why in the name of Merlin did I do that?'

I tried to shake the question off but kept coming back to torment my mind. But eventually after a weekend and few homework essays later I had forgotten.

"What are you doing, Malfoy?" I asked leaning forward trying to peak at what he was writing.

"The homework." Malfoy said. "Did you do yours?"

"Yes." I said and added with a smirk. "Obviously."

Malfoy rolled his eyes and asked. "So then can I see it?"

"No, you cannot copy my homework." I said pulling by books out of my bag.

Then Professor Trelawney appeared in her usual mystical fashion.

"My dears, in today's lesson we shall explore the connection of dreams and the inner eye."

"Finally." Malfoy huffed across the table to me. "I thought we'd be stuck doing tea leaves for the rest of the year."

I nodded, feeling the same way. There is only so much you can learn about tea leaves before you want to pull out your wand and use Reducto on them, especially in Professor Trelawney's Divination class.

Professor Trelawney sat down in her armchair by the roaring fire and grabbed a textbook from the small tea table next to her armchair.

"I want you all to turn to page 56." Professor Trelawney said before gasping out hysterically. "And we shall dive deeper into your inner eye."

A couple of girls sitting at the tables closest to Professor Trelawney cooed in awe and excitement. I quickly flipped the pages of my 'Unfogging the Future' to the chapter on dreams. I had read in before and tried it in practice during the summer. I always, well most of the time, can't remember my dreams. At the rare time I can, I can only remember a couple of seconds, nothing that could predict the future. It's usually something strange and useless like… me speaking nonsense to one of my friends or Pumpkin becoming an actual pumpkin and running around the place.

Professor Trelawney told a boy at one of the tables at the back of the room to read aloud from the book to the whole class. His clearly uninterested voice moaned the words too low for me pay attention too. The room was really hot, as it always was. The powerful smell of incense, that the classroom usually stunk of, was combining with the heat making me feel lazy and sleepy. I absent-mindedly fanned my hand in front of my face trying to create a breeze. Malfoy across from me had his head in arms on the table staring at the fire next to Professor Trelawney as it flickered brightly in the fireplace. I knew that when winter came the classroom would still be too warm for my liking and in summer we would all die of suffocation.

I grabbed my hair which felt too long and too thick at that moment and tied it up by discreetly tapping it with my wand. I almost jumped when I saw Malfoy's silver-grey eyes on me watching me. His head had turned towards me. I flushed and mouthed 'What?' narrowing my eyes. Malfoy lifted his head out of his arms and sat up.

He ran one of his hands through his blonde hair and shrugged at me. Then after about a minute, he ripped a bit of blank parchment off the end of his homework. He took up his quill and started writing something on it and then pushed it over to me.

 _"Didn't do anything that had anything to do with you, Weasley."_

I scowled at him and wrote under it, _"It's clearly about me, you were looking at me."_ and shoved it across to him.

Malfoy frowned and wrote, _"Wasn't."_

" _Was."_ I wrote.

 _"Wasn't."_

 _"Was."_

 _"Wasn't."_

I was determined not to let Malfoy win and he was determined not to let me win. This continued until no space left on the parchment. Then I wrote in massive capital letters over his and my was and wasn't's, _**"WAS!"**_

Malfoy shook his head when he read it like he was about to laugh then he wrote on the parchment handing it back to me,

 ** _"WASN'T X INFINITY."_**

He had added 'n't' to the end of my was. I quickly ripped out a piece of parchment from my notepad while Professor Trelawney (cluelessly) asked another unenthusiastic student to read.

I wrote down, _"immature."_ Pushed it towards him.

He gave me his signature smirk and wrote on it, _"Yes, you are."_

"Now, class." Professor Trelawney said suddenly interrupting me and Malfoy parchment war. "At your tables, I want you to discuss your recent dreams and what predicts can be made from them."

Professor Trelawney waved her hands in a dramatic way gesturing for us to start.

I groaned internally. 'Why!?' I wanted to yell at the professor. Discussing my dreams with Malfoy seemed like a dream itself, actually, no, a nightmare.

"I really don't want to do this!" I said exasperatedly to Malfoy. "I just want to get my weekend on."

"What do you mean, Weasley?" Malfoy said. "You have no weekend . All you do is homework and the Library."

"That's not true." I said suddenly realising it was but not wanting to admit it to Malfoy.

"It is." Malfoy cornered. "Every time I see you, your heads always in a book."

"I like reading." I said crossing my arms.

"There's a fine line between 'I like reading' and the Library is my second dorm."

I sighed. "I wish people would stop saying that. It is so not, the Library isn't even open at night and I don't sleep in it."

"So it is more like a second common room." Malfoy pointed out then falling silent when Professor Trelawney hovered towards us.

"What dreams have you two discussed?" She asked her voice annoyingly drifting between tones.

"I had one about the Library." I said weakly.

"Yes?" Professor Trelawney urged me.

"That was it." I said trying to get her to move on to the next table.

She nodded and leant towards me so close that I could smell the perfume she was reeking of. "My dear," She said sadly. "I am afraid you do not possess the sight."

Malfoy snorted loudly and I gave him a glare.

"Your mother was the exact same as you. She did not possess a working inner eye. Too narrow-minded." She continued.

I was not sure whether to take this seriously or not but since Malfoy had snorted I felt giggles rising in my throat.

"I'm afraid that unless this is just a temporary cloud over your inner eye I cannot teach you much." She said. "But I had a certain aura about you..." she gazed off into the distance her eyes enlarged by her bejewel glasses.

And with that, I began to laugh. She looked down at me as if I had sworn or had done something detention worthy.

"My child, the inner eye is no laughing matter."

I quickly put my hand up to my mouth trying to hide a my laughing smile.

Malfoy then started to speak. "Professor, I think that was her inner eye."

Professor Trelawney turned quickly to Malfoy. "What do mean?"

The corners of Malfoy's mouth started to tug upwards. "Her inner eyes is presenting itself to you in the form of laughter."

Professor Trelawney nodded eagerly as if it were a perfectly logic explanation that had just come out of Malfoy mouth.

"Yes, yes." Professor Trelawney said. "That was what I about to conclude to."

Then she walk away but first she said. "Maybe there is hope for your inner eye yet, Weasley."

Once her attention was on the next table me and Malfoy started roaring with laughter.

"That was… clever, Malfoy." I said once I got my breath back.

Malfoy grinned and then said to me, "No need to thank me. I probably just stopped her from cursing you."

"Oh, okay then I won't thank you." I said a playful tone entering my voice. (what?)

The rest of that class went by quickly I felt more free talking to Malfoy for some strange reason. When class ended the weirdest thing happened, Malfoy was usually faster at putting away his stuff than I am at putting away mine. When I was putting way my last book I glanced up to see Malfoy beside me! Waiting for me like it was the most normal usual thing in the world.

I was about to snap at him or say something sarcastic to him but for the first time, nothing came to my mind and the desire immediately went hollow. (Merlin, unexpected).

Malfoy walked with me using the corridor I usually go down even though we both knew it would make his journey back to the dungeons longer, but we didn't mention it. He was telling me an interesting story that was the new gossip of the school about a love triangle mixed with some duelling. We said our goodbyes at the Grand Staircase the way we usually did to each other, awkwardly.


	42. Chapter 42- The Black Lake

On Saturday, I slept in as late as I possibly could without missing breakfast. I was exhausted after a night of hanging out with Fred and James in their 'secret lair' (as they now call it). It's just an unused classroom bursting full of joke stuff. They were messing around with chocolate frogs trying to combine them with charms to make all strange stuff happen to the person who eats it.

They didn't tell me that at all. All they told me as they led me away from the Great Hall was that they wanted me to rate the sweetness of some new sweets they were making. Who would say no to that?

The sweets were really nice. I was chatting to Fred and James while I was popping random sweets into my mouth from the bag of them they had given me. It takes about two minutes for the effect of the sweet to kick in. When Fred and James began to chuckle to each other when they thought I wasn't looking I knew something was up.

"What's so funny?" I asked raising an eyebrow at them.

James took a moment to collect himself then answered.

"Nothing."

"Really-" I started to reply when hot steam started gushing out of ears. Out of instinct, I clapped my hands over my ears trying to make it stop. James and Fred collapse in silent laughter (silent to me because I couldn't hear a thing).

I knew it had to look comical, I had taken sweets before that had given the steam effect. I had been told it looks really funny because it looks like my head's on fire because of my bright red hair.

Then seconds later, my nose started stretching. It felt like someone was grabbing the end of my noses and pulling as hard as they could, which was painful. Then it started to slowly change colour from a pasty pale with freckles to a grey colour that looked as rough as sandpaper.

I quickly jumped up from my spot on the edge of one of the tables and ran to the dusty mirror that was hanging on the wall. In its green frame, it showed me my reflection which made me cried out. My nose which now was similar to a elephants trunk was almost floor length. But there were other surprises, my usual brown eyes had turned fluorescent yellow. The same yellow my cousin Teddy turns his eyes when he in a really good mood. My ears were at that moment growing to be as floppy, giant and pointy as a House Elves.

I turned as fast as a snitch around to face Fred and James who were still trying to stop laughing. I frowned and narrowed my eyes at them. Which only made them laugh more.

"FRED AND JAMES, YOU IDIOTS!" I think that's what I screamed out, not too sure since I still couldn't hear.

According to Fred it had taken 20 minutes for the side effects to wear off. It felt longer, way longer. I was mad at them but I had to eventually forgive them to get James to take me using his invisibility cloak back to Ravenclaw tower because it was a long after curfew when I left their secret lair.

* * *

The next morning I decided to take a stroll around the castle grounds with Jane and Abby. Pumpkin tagged along like a faithful hound but he mostly stalked us from behind.

The grass was damp with the rain that had come in the early hours of the morning. It soaked the ends of our robes that we had put over our casual clothes since there was a chill in the air. A rain cloud in the distance was sneaking up on Hogwarts slowly threatening another downpour.

We had come from lunch at the Great Hall and were eating some sandwiches we had brought with us. We planned to go for a walk to the Black Lake and then maybe visit Hagrid if he was in his hut. When I had last taken Abby and Jane to see Hagrid and they joined us as we went to feed the threstrals. Abby let out such a loud shriek when she got to pet one, it caused the whole herd to spook and flee.

"I have something to tell you guys," Jane announced after we finished our sandwiches. She had been very quiet recently, not sad quiet, quiet like she was bursting to say something but didn't know how to say it.

Abby and I both turned to her. We had asked her several times what was up and she would laugh and say 'nothing.'

"Finally," Abby said. "Spill it, Jane."

"I don't want you two to start giving out or giving him a hard time-"

"Him?"

"Yes," Jane said stiffly.

Abby suddenly did a spin on the spot, pointed a finger at Jane and exclaimed. "Eric Longford."

I was about to ask what in Merlin was Abby on about when Jane asked Abby suspiciously.

"How did you know?"

"Know what?" I asked directing my question to both Abby and Jane.

"Jane and Longford," Abby filled me dramatically and slowly. "Are sitting in a tree k…i…s…s…i…n…g."

"Ha, ha, ha. Very funny." I laughed thinking it was a joke they had set up.

Jane scowled and said, "Not a joke, Rose. Not accurate, Abby."

"I've been waiting for you to tell us." Abby proclaimed. "I saw you talking to him when you were waiting for me outside the girls toilets."

Jane flushed, "You weren't even there. Can you see through walls now or something?"

"No," Abby said. "I was watching from the door. You didn't see me because I was being sneakier than a ninja."

"Where was I during all this?" I wondered aloud.

Abby answered, "With Malfoy in Divination."

I nodded and asked Jane, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I wasn't sure how you two would react… wait, I didn't even tell you what happen?" Jane said crossing her arms. "You two are just jumping to conclusions."

"Tell us." Abby and I both said in sync.

"Well…" Jane said beginning her explanation. "He asked me to Hogsmeade."

Abby and I both gasped.

"Jane, he is the king of pricks!" Abby protested.

"I thought we were going together," I said.

"Yeah, Jane, you don't want your first time to be with that toad."

"Will you let me finish!" Jane exclaimed. "I told him no, that I had already made plans with you guys."

"Thank god!" Abby said signing in relief putting her hand to her forehead.

"But," Jane said. "He then asked me to go with him on Valentines day."

I closed my eyes attempting to picture Jane on a romance date with him and got nothing. "I can't picture that."

"Me too," Abby added in. "The only thing that is slightly more ewy and impossible to imagine is Rose and Malfoy."

I turned Abby giving her a glare. "Abby, please."

"Look you guys it's not like I have boys lining up to take me," Jane said earnestly.

"Because it's freaking five months away," I said not really understanding her desperateness. "It's a just a bit weird and edging on creepy that he asking you now."

"We all know that Longford's overplanning nick picker," Abby informed.

"This is why I didn't want to tell you," Jane said angrily. "I going back to the castle I have some homework to do."

Jane quickly walked away from us in the direction of the castle.

"I suppose we should leave her cool down for a while," I suggested to Abby looking worriedly at Jane who was almost out of sight.

"I don't get it, Rose," Abby said shaking her head. "She doesn't even like him in that way."

"Maybe, we should support her," I said. "We're her friends."

Abby shrugged and said, "Let's go with the flow, for now, Rosie. I have to go back up to the castle anyway. Fred and James said I can try the sweets they gave you last night."

"Why would you want to do that?" I grinned knowing fully well that it was right up Abby lane.

"It's going to be so fun," Abby said. "I going take some pictures and send them to mom and dad it will scare the crap out of them."

"You enjoy that, I really don't want to relive it," I said. "I going to go to Hagrid's."

"See ya, Rose," Abby said as she cheerfully jogged away in the direction of the castle.

"Just you and me, Pumpkin." I turned expecting to see my cat's orange eyes watching me.

But there was nothing. "Pumpkin!" I called out but nothing moved. What was left of the sun was shaded by a large cloud passing by it. I shivered at the drop in temperature and went to look for Pumpkin amongst a cluster of trees nearby knowing that he was probably stalking out mice or small innocent potential prey that he would bring back to me for no reason what so ever. No matter how many time I had screamed, gagged or shrieked at his 'presents' he would still sit at my feet and look up at me like he was expecting a treat or a pat. I was starting to think he enjoyed plaguing me with half eaten dead things.

"Pumpkin!" I called out again getting my hair tangled in a big prickly bush that took up a great deal of space between two trees. I tried to pulled my hair free.

"Hello, Weasley." said a voice that I recognised straight away as Malfoys. I just managed to rip my hair free when he had appeared from behind a few trees.

"Hello, Malfoy." I greeted. "Do you always hide behind trees like a serial killer?"

"It's nice to see you too, Weasley." He said almost sarcastically. "What brings you out of the castle? And on the weekend?" He added in mock horror.

"I was walking with friends and I lost my cat," I said calling out his name again walking forwards. Malfoy followed.

"And what brings you out here?" I asked. "Without your Slytherin cronies," I added in mock horror.

"Very funny, Weasley." He said snidely. "I'm here because everyone is busy at quidditch practise."

"All your friends made the team?" I asked.

"No, some of them are watching," Malfoy said. "I was, but I got bored."

"Really, quidditch got boring?" I couldn't help chuckle.

Malfoy lips curled upwards before he said, "Quidditch _practice_ is boring. It's basically the same thing every week with the Slytherin team and I've seen way too many practises."

"That's how I feel about Quidditch _everything_ ," I said calling out for Pumpkin.

"Why did you call him 'pumpkin'?" Malfoy asked. "Pumpkin is a food."

"I didn't call him that the people at the pet shop did," I said. "It's a cute name, Malfoy, and it suits him. He has eyes the same colour as pumpkin."

"I have an owl," Malfoy said. "He has a normal name."

"What is it?"

"Andrew."

I burst out laughing, "Why would you call an owl, that?"

Malfoy scowled unable to see the humor in it. "Because it is an actual name."

"Andrew," I tested. "He must be so cute."

"He's vicious," Malfoy said. "I have to use magic to attach a letter to him."

Then suddenly a loud rattle of bushes could be heard along with the crinkling of leaves. Malfoy and I moved quickly ahead to the source of the noise. A loud meow could be heard behind a high bush that completely concealed what was in front of us.

"Pumpkin?" I called but there was no response. Malfoy stepped forwards pushing through the bush. I tried to follow him but my hair kept getting tangled in the wild branches.

Then there was suddenly a loud splash followed by a cursing.

"Malfoy?!" I called out trying to make my way through the bush almost losing chunks of my hair in the process.

I may have taken a step too far when I finally emerged from the bush.

"Malfoy?!" I called again.

When I came out of the dark bush I was suddenly bombarded by light and… the Black Lake. I immediately missed my footing and fell into the shallow shore of the Black Lake, well, actually I landed on Malfoy who was trying to stand up in the water. Malfoy ended up getting soaked again while I was on top of him only my knees getting wet.

There was a moment of strange silence in the shallow water. Malfoy's face was too close to mine, his everything was too close to me but it wasn't uncomfortable it was warm (it was weird…) and it made my heart pound. Then Malfoy snapped out of it and grinned. He pushed me off of him and into the freezing water putting an end to whatever that strangeness was. Instead of snapping at him like I would've done weeks ago, I burst out laughing and used my hands up under the water to splash him in the face with as much water as I could.


	43. Chapter 43- The Black Lake (Part II)

"C'mon, Weasley," Malfoy said unable to completely shake the smile from his face. He stood up, reached down and grabbed my hand pulling me up. His hand was surprisingly warm despite him being drenched in freezing lake water.

Malfoy held onto my hand a second too long. I averted my eyes suddenly feeling embarrassed as he awkwardly shook his hand free. It was hard to shake the blush off my face that just wouldn't stop. My hand felt too tingly, in fact, everything felt tingly. Malfoy made me feel ting- SHUT UP, ROSE.

I shivered as we walked to the shore of the Black Lake which was only a couple of steps away. We both came to a silent understanding that the muddy slope and the prickly bush were really not worth going back through. Somehow it was even colder not sitting in freezing water. My robes stuck to my skin, heavy and thick, which made me feel really self-conscious when Malfoy gaze kept moving towards me (as in everywhere but my face-eeeeeewwwww). My teeth were chattering non-stop. Pumpkin followed us from a careful distance on the small bit of land alongside the lake watching us curiously with his wide eyes.

"Merlin, Malfoy," I said when we finally were back on dry land. My shaking hands reached for my wand that had luckily not fallen out. "We really should not have done that."

Malfoy reached for his wand as well. There was a pattering sound of water dripping from our robes onto the small bit of sand that lined the shore of the lake. My hair was matted to my face and kept getting into eyes. It was so annoying, it was probably (somehow) still managing to stay fizzy. I probably looked like something that crawled out of the Forbidden Forest.

"You started it, Weasley," Malfoy said his words shuddering with the cold. "You splashed me first."

I shook my head and chuckled. "No, Malfoy, you started it when you pushed me into the water."

Then I cast the drying charm and then the heating charm. I felt a million times better.

Malfoy sneered, "Only because you were trying to drown me."

"Untrue," I said watching Malfoy fumble with the words of the charm as he teeth chattered with the cold. I, trying to look as effortless as possible, flicked my wand in the motion of the enchantments drying and heating Malfoy.

I snorted. "Maybe I was."

"I would thank you for this, Weasley," Malfoy said gesturing to the newly dried and heated robes. "But I know you just did that to feed your ego."

"I wasn't," I protested. "You would still be soaking if it wasn't for me."

"I am more than capable of doing it," Malfoy said frowning.

I could feel us on the verge of an argument. "Malfoy, I don't want to fight with you."

I said with a sigh walking over and picking up Pumpkin who was licking his paws nearby. I didn't want him to go running off again.

An expression of surprise shot on Malfoy face but disappeared as soon as it had come and was replaced by a guarded expression and a raised eyebrow. I have to admit I was bit taken back by my lack of enthusiasm to argue with Malfoy but I couldn't find it. All I could find was a painful sigh. But without me and Malfoy fighting what were we? We were not friends, I couldn't label Malfoy as my friend, my friends were Jane and Abby, Malfoy was just on a whole other scale. I hated to admit it but I liked talking to him. These days we discussed things more than argued and debated each other's opinions on things. There was something different about talking to Malfoy, it was interesting and we could go on for ages without running out of things to say. It was strange, I don't think I have even been met with anything like that. I would sometimes catch myself unexpectedly smiling at him when he was talking to me. Then I would quickly snap out of it telling myself I was probably in too good a mood for my own good or needed more sleep at night.

Pumpkin's weight weighed me down as I moved over to Malfoy.

"Seriously, Weasley?" Malfoy said carefully. "You start most of it."

I shook my head in irritation. "It's better when we just talk," I admitted because I felt strangely brave in that moment and a part of me in the back of mind knew that if I didn't say now it would never be said. "It's enjoyable."

I hugged Pumpkin tighter to me. Part of me was wishing that my words had just travelled away with the wind that had started to pick up. Waiting for Malfoy's reply I looked up to the sky where a cloud that was threatening us from a distance was now hulking over us completely black. I hoped that Malfoy's reply wouldn't match the weather.

"Are you saying you want to be friends or something?" Malfoy asked confused.

I thought for a moment. "Not really. I'm saying that I like talking to you."

Something sparked in Malfoy eyes causing me say, "I will hex you if you start laughing or mocking me."

Just then a loud rumble came from above us and the first drop of rain landed on the tip of my nose (well, so much for the drying charm). Malfoy pulled up the hood of his robe and I copied.

I looked to the sky and turned back to find Malfoy still looking at me. "You're not joking?"

"You're not joking?" He asked.

"Yes, I will hex you," I said jokingly knowing that he meant something else.

The rain began to pour down. Pumpkin, getting distressed, tried to wiggle out of my arms. He hissed until I dropped him. He ran as fast as he could into the trees.

"We are not going after that cat again!" Malfoy said firmly.

"It's fine," I said. "The grump can find his own way back into the common room."

"Race you!" Malfoy called out and started running up to the castle.

"Hey!" I yelled out to him chasing after him.

When we got into the castle I had the biggest stitch in my side and was gasping for air. Malfoy was out of breath but was in much better condition. We were once again soaked. As I recovered from my run, Malfoy produced his wand and performed a quick drying charm on himself and then unexpectedly on me. He did that while I was busy bent over with my hand on my knees.

I looked up at him when I felt the sudden dryness of my robes. I was about to comment when he said,

"See, Weasley, I am capable of doing it."

"I would thank you, Malfoy," I said sarcastically. "But I wouldn't want to feed your ego."

"No need, Weasley," Malfoy said with a wicked grin. "My ego has already been fed."

I walked ahead of him to hide my smile. Only to heard the sudden echo of voices close by in the corridor. I took nothing of it thinking it was just general student action. But clearly Malfoy did, he quickly grabbed the back of my robes and pushed me into a broom cupboard we were walking past in the corridor. Shutting the door before what the voices were saying became clear.

I huffed and crossed my arms. I tried the door handle thinking it was just Malfoy being a pick but it was locked. I was about to shout out when I understood why Malfoy did it Albus' voice filled by ears followed by the voices of he usual entourage and their unintelligent jeers.

I pushed my ear against the wooden door that rough with age. I was so completely squashed in the broom cupboard that I was stuck almost right up against the door with dustpans, buckets, mops and other cleaning materials pushing up against me. I briefly wondered how couples snogged in here with there only being space for one person. Then my thoughts went back to a more important matter, how will I kill Malfoy when I get out of here.

"Malffffooooyyyy!" jeered a deep-voiced Slytherin and the rest joined in. I swear to Merlin I did the biggest eye roll in history in response to this.

"Where were you, Scorpius?" Albus asked. I couldn't help noticing the superior tone that laced his voice.

"I just went for a walk," Malfoy replied quickly.

"Really? In the rain?" Albus asked.

"I wasn't outside, I was in the castle." Malfoy lied.

"Practise boring you now, Malfoy?" Albus asked with the slightest hint of a sneer. Once again I did a mega eye roll. I wish they would just move on so I could get out of this insanely tight broom cupboard. I really did not care for their pathetic bitching.

"No, Al, I felt unwell," Malfoy answered.

"You missed it, Scorpius." another boy jumped in. "Albus did the greatest catch. The captain almost fell off his broom when—" blah, blah long description and probably a reenactment of Albus' catch. I zoned out for what felt like ten minutes by then my feet were aching.

When that part of the conversation was over I could hear footsteps moving forward. I sighed in relief and then again in annoyance when the footsteps stopped.

"You coming, Malfoy?" one of the Slytherins asked gruffly.

"Later," Malfoy answered. "I… have to go to the Library."

"What?" Albus inquired. "What could you possibly want there?"

"Homework, study."

"The Library is this way," Albus pointed out. "So walk with us."

I would've facepalmed if there was room to do so, I was never getting out of this broom cupboard.

"The other Library," Malfoy said slowly, clearly buying time to think up of a believable lie.

"Other Library?" Albus said. "You know Malfoy if you don't want to hang with us just say it. You're acting really strange lately. I mean saving that pathetic scrum Gryffindor the other day."

"I told you, Albus, I thought his tie was green," Malfoy said immediately.

There was a short 'yeah, right' silence that followed.

"Sure," Albus said sweetly. "I suppose everyone makes mistakes." And with that, I could almost hear Albus turn on his heel and smooshing his quidditch robes. The sound of footsteps picked up again as the group followed Albus onwards. I was almost sure Malfoy had gone with them abandoning me. I was about to reach for my wand when the door creaked open.

An irritated looking Malfoy was holding the door open waiting for me to walk out of the broom cupboard.

"Wow! You really know how to treat a girl, Malfoy." I said sarcastically stepping out of the dim broom cupboard and into the equally dim corridor pushing the mops that had threatened to fall out of the broom cupboard as I walked out back in.

Malfoy scanned both ends of the corridor in case the group of Slytherins had decided to turn back.

"Be happy, Weasley, that I didn't leave you in there all weekend."

"I had my wand. I could've escaped anytime I wanted to." I stated. "I just wasn't in the mood to talk to your 'friends'."

"Now I have to go back to my 'friends' and make up some more lies because of you."

"Malfoy, seriously, you didn't have to lock me in a broom cupboard I could've run down the hall."

"I've seen snails move faster than you running."

"At least I can lie better than you." I protested. "The other Library?"

Malfoy suddenly laughed, "What happened to ' I don't want to fight with you anymore, Malfoy'?"

I groaned and said. "I'm going back to Ravenclaw tower."

I walked way and to my surprise, Malfoy caught up with me.

Outside it was still raining. The raindrops hitting the roof could be heard echoing through the empty corridor. The window panes were streaked with the pelting rain. The clouds had blocked the sun's light leaving the corridors cold and dim.

I didn't say anything about Malfoy's presence because it was basically like Divination again. Wasn't it?

But I couldn't help but feel strangely happy and light like there was no air in my chest. I couldn't really look at him when he was by my side like that because it felt too funny like my head might spin, my cheek might flush or I'll start giggling if I look up at him. So we walked in silence for a while.

"Malfoy, what did Albus mean when he said you saved a Gryffindor?" I asked pulling all my seriousness together and turning to him. It was a question that was buzzing around in my mind.

The tips of Malfoy's ears suddenly tinged red. "It was nothing."

"It had to be something if Albus brought it up," I said curiously.

Malfoy turned his head checking that the corridor was still empty.

"Let's put it this way, Weasley," Malfoy said turning back to me his voice lowered. "I didn't want to see an innocent first year in the Hospital Wing just because _they_ wanted entertainment and a dummy to try out a new hex on."

I swallowed knowing exactly who _'they'_ were. I never pictured Malfoy in any sort of heroic position but this rotated my view a bit.

"Why, Malfoy?" I asked burning for more information. "I thought you were the leader of _they_."

Malfoy shook his head. "For small while in first year maybe. But that position belongs to Albus. I'm slowly going down the ranks." Malfoy said darkly.

"Why?"

"Because they're learning that I'm not really the dream Draco/Lucius Malfoy combination they thought I was."

"But why do you still hang around with them?"

Malfoy raised an eyebrow at me. "Can you stop with the questions, Weasley?"

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Only if you give me the answers, Malfoy."

Malfoy smirked, "You're more Ravenclawey than I thought."

"And you're less Slytheriney than I thought," I smiled teasingly at him.

Malfoy smirked slipped a bit.

"Slytherins are cunning, smart, sly and ambitious like snakes."

"Snakes are ambitious?"

"Probably," Malfoy said continuing. "I am a lot like a snake."

"You could've used a better explanation," I said.

"But snakes-"

"Please drop the snake thing."

Malfoy huffed, "I was put in Slytherin because I am a Slytherin. Explanation."

By now we had reached the end of the Grand Staircase and it was time for us to part ways again. We didn't hang around to continue the conversation. We just exchange still awkward goodbyes. When I neared the top of the first flight of stairs I glanced over my shoulder, I don't know why I just had a sudden lurch in my stomach to do so, I caught the back of Malfoy's head disappearing out of sight into the dungeons.


	44. Chapter 44- Boy Talk and Clubs

When I went into the Ravenclaw common room Abby and Jane were nowhere in sight. The common room was mostly populated with students lazying around on the furniture and doing homework by the crackling fire. My next stop was the dorm to see if Jane was doing her homework up there. But this simple trip became very awkward. A boy and a girl were sitting at the end of the stairs to the girl's dorm snogging each other's brains out.

This was clearly an obstacle but I wasn't quite there in the head. My mind was mostly taken up with thoughts of Malfoy (no, not that kind of thoughts). General thoughts of Malfoy that for some reason made my teeth clench but not in anger.

I embarrassingly fell over them which hurt but no one had the decency to ask me if I was okay (Ravenclaw house these days). The couple broke off their snogging fest to stare at the girl who had belly-flopped onto the stairs, which sadly was me. They looked at me their faces dripping in spit as if I were the one at fault, not them, the idiots whose snogging on the stairs was a complete safety hazard.

I stood up and twirled around to them as I walked away to give them look but they had already gone back to themselves. I shook my head, hornyness will be the end of us all.

No one was in the dorm except Angela and Violet who were thumbing through the latest issue of Witch Weekly. The room stunk of acetone and nail polish.

Well that was a complete waste of a journey.

I greeted them and fell down on top of my bed. I didn't feel like going through the snogging couple again and searching the castle for Abby and Jane. I suddenly felt too tired. I suppose running around with Malfoy for a couple of hours will do that to you. Still fully dressed I slipped under my covers and fell asleep.

* * *

"Rose… Rose…Rose…ROSE!"

"What!?" I snorted jumping up from my sleep. Sitting up like Voldemort returned from the dead and was in my room.

It was Abby standing over me at first I didn't recognise her because her eyebrows were the colour of bubble gum pink. She sitting on my bed tucking into a plastic bag full of multi-coloured sweets.

"You were snoring waaaaaay too loud," Abby pointed out as if that were an appropriate reason to wake me up from a nice sleep. She pushed the bag of sweets towards me.

"I don't snore," I said knowing fully well that if everyone says I snore I probably do. "What happen to your eyebrows? A freak caldron accident?"

Abby grinned like I was pointing out a nice haircut she had just gotten. "Fred and James were trying out this new sweet that makes your hair change colour. It's supposed to make each strand of your hair a different shade of pink!"

I was in the middle of stupidly chewing one of the sweets in Abby bag that I had just chucked into to my mouth. I immediately spat it back out in panic. I don't think red frizzy hair and pink eyebrows would be the best look for me.

"Abby!" I whined pointing at the sweets then touching my eyebrows.

"No," Abby laughed. "There normal sweets Fred gave me them cause my hair didn't turn 50 shades of pink."

I raised my eyebrow.

"Muggle reference," Abby explained smoothing her eyebrows over with her fingers. "You don't want to know."

"Is it permanent?" I asked referring to her eyebrows.

"I don't know. I wouldn't mind. I look wicked with these eyebrows."

"Wicked crazy."

"That's what Jane said."

"Where is Jane?" I said suddenly remembering the Jane and Longford sitting in a tree conversation we had earlier before my swimming adventure with Malfoy.

"Over here!" Jane called out from her bed. Her blue curtains were drawn around her bed.

"Is she mad at us?" I whispered to Abby.

"No, she's writing a secret letter," Abby whispered back.

"It isn't a secret letter," Jane called out to us. "It's to my parents but Abby keeps getting in my face with her pink eyebrows."

"You mean fabulous pink eyebrows," Abby said jumping up from my bed and striking a pose for an imaginary photographer. "That are on fleek."

"No, I mean so pink that they are giving me a migraine," Jane answered back.

"How is she with Longford?" I asked Abby in a lower whisper this time.

"I don't know she hasn't said anything about it," Abby said forgetting to whisper. "So maybe it didn't happen, maybe it was all just some weird Legilimency dream we shared."

"Highly unlikely but we can hope," I said through a mouth full of sweets.

"Or maybe we had a momentary connection with a parallel universe," Abby said her voice getting more dramatic.

"Hmmm.."

"Or maybe that wasn't even Jane at all, but a time travelling robot that works for Lord V. but is secretly an Order of the Phoenix agent," Abby exclaimed her voice getting to a dramatic climax.

"So it's Severus Snape?"

"Don't be stilly, Rose, Snape wasn't a time traveling robot."

"I can hear you," Jane spoke up. "And it did happen. I have decided to keep Eric to myself."

"Thank god," Abby said. "We didn't want to pick up any of his germs."

I nudged Abby in the ribs and got out of bed stretching as I got up. For some reason up until now, I hadn't noticed how dark the room had gotten. It was clearly evening now and a few lamps were lit.

"Did I miss dinner?" I asked my number one concern in life.

"Yes." Jane and Abby both answered.

"Why didn't someone wake me?"

"We weren't up here," Jane responded.

"We were worried when you didn't show up for like a second," Abby said.

"Thanks," I said sarcastically.

"We thought it was another Malfoy invasion." Abby continued. "But he was being his usual self at the Slytherin table. So then we knew it was either the Library or the dorm."

"I seriously will not be relying on you two if I ever get kidnapped," I huffed crossing my arms over my chest.

"Buuuutttt, we brought leftovers," Abby said pointing to the plate of food sitting on my trunk.

"Thanks, guys," I said quickly grabbing it and starting to eat. "Our friendship has been redeemed."

Shoveling food into my mouth I headed over to Jane's bed. I was still curious about the Eric thingy. I pulled back the curtains of the bed to reveal Jane hunched over her letter. She was bitting the end of her quill. She was using a book to lean the parchment on her lap.

I sat down next to her in the bed. Abby who had followed me perched at the end of the bed.

"Okay, boy talk!" I announced.

Jane sighed and put down her quill.

"There is nothing to _'boy talk'_ about."

"Come on," Abby urged grinning. "No secret kisses up against the lockers with Eric Longford."

"This school doesn't have lockers." Jane pointed out.

"No, but we have broom cupboards,"I said.

"Yes, Rose, the broom cupboards are the lockers of the school," Abby said.

"There has been no kissing what so ever," Jane said. "All that's happened is what I told you."

"Really?" Abby asked doubtfully. "That's boring."

"He did wink at me once," Jane said thinking. Abby and I leaned forward in anticipation. "But that could've been something in his eye."

"Winking is kind of creepy anyway," I said kindly.

* * *

Herbology has lost all of it's appeal to me. I think I'll drop it. It's not the plants or the dragon dung that's the problem. It's the greenhouse, greenhouse number three.

Ever since the 'Mandrake incident' with Malfoy at the start of the year (cringe) I have been unable to sit through the class without going red in the face or (and) having my thoughts pull me back to the memory (shudder).

I suppose I should be thankful Malfoy is… not as mean anymore so he doesn't taunt me about it. But that doesn't stop the rest of the class from doing it including Abby and Jane who still haven't gotten over it.

Nevile has taken some kind of pity on me (well, at least I hope it's pity) and doesn't use the hat to assign us partners anymore. We are allowed to pair up with whoever we want so yay!

Nevile has forced me, Abby and Jane to joined the Herbology club (not exactly forced more like would not stop chatting to us about it until we joined).

I am now a member of the Potions and Herbology club. The two clubs are very different. The Potions club is me and a couple of interesting people chilling in the potions classroom doing potions and bonding. The Herbology club is Nevile showing us various plants and telling his life story that some how relates to the plants. The reason I prefer the Potion's club over the Herbology club is that when the Herbology club is good it's amazingly good (Nevile showing us a deadly almost extinct plant from Brazil) and when it's bad it's sooooo unbelievably boring (Nevile showing us a dandelion.)

I tried the join the duelling club my second week back to school but was kicked out about five seconds after I stepped in the door.

"I've been thinking over the summer." said the captain of the duelling club as I walked in joining the circle of people surrounding him. "Why don't we use house elves as targets. They're alive, will move fast like a real person and have nothing better to be doing."

Oh no… he didn't.

"How dare you!" I said bursting through the group to confront the captain at its center. "House elves are an intelligent creature with rights and feelings!"

And I may have called him some extremely explicit things before I was carried out of the room by a really buff guy with more muscles than brains. I was locked out but that didn't stop me from dusting out my S.P.E.W badge and heading straight to McGonagall's office. On the way there I wrote a speech in my head about the rights of house elves and the thickness of the duelling captain.

Everyone on that team got detention. My work there was done. Even though I made some enemies and was called bitch it was all for the greater good. Mom would be proud.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thank you for all the review, faves and follows it means the world to me!**


	45. Chapter 45- 3rd Year Halloween Feast

Halloween finally rolled around, my favourite holiday at Hogwarts. Halloween was on a Friday, the last two periods of that day were spent with Malfoy in Divination discussing our dreams.

Professor Trelawney had not let up on the whole dreams thing. She went as far as to make us keep a dream journal to record all our dreams in. Malfoy writes a ton of made up crap in it before Trelawney makes it to our desk to check it and, sadly, I do as well. It's not my fault, I just can't remember my dreams. I used to make some stuff up when I woke up in the morning but after a while, I kept forgetting and it's a such a chore. And I am not the most creative thinker first thing in the morning.

"I dreamt of buying a new set of quills." I said reading out to Malfoy what I had just written. "They were purple and long."

"That's unbelievably boring," Malfoy said still writing down his dreams in his dream journal. "No one would dream that."

"She won't ask me anything about it." I said defensively. "She'll just move on from me and quiz you on your hippogriff versus unicorn thing."

"That was last week." Malfoy said finally dropping his quill. "This week I'm fighting a troll in a cage."

I laughed. "What else?"

"That's it," Malfoy said happily. "All my dreams this week are a saga of me fighting a troll in a cage leading up to an epic climax."

"And the climax to this saga is?"

"I beat the troll to unconsciousness with my quidditch broom." Malfoy said acting it out using his quill as his broom and the parchment in front of him as the troll. "You're in it too, Weasley."

"Really?" I couldn't help but chuckle. "Let me guess I'm the troll."

"Not this time," Malfoy said cheerfully. "You get to join the legions of hot fangirls cheering me on."

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"So you think I'm hot now, Malfoy?" I teased but I could feel my cheeks getting hot.

"No," Malfoy said quickly the tops of his ears growing red. (Probably just my imagination)

Malfoy opened his mouth to say something else but Professor Trelawney got there first. Professor Trelawney, who came out of nowhere, picked up my dream journal making me almost fall off my seat in fright. Malfoy returning to his usual character laughed at me.

"Interesting," She said as she scanned the page. "But what does it mean, my dear?"

"I need new quills?" I suggested weakly.

"Remember, my dear, go to bed with your inner eye cleared and relaxed." She said all mystical and whispery. "Then you'll see everything through the fog."

While she was glancing all mysteriously off into the distance I mouthed across the table to Malfoy 'What fog?'

Malfoy gave me a smirk and shrugged. He then made a whole show of giving his dream journal to Professor Trelawney.

Trelawney took more time to read his journal then she did mine. Her eyes widened behind her enormous glasses as she read.

"My dear, this is excellent, the work of a sneer." She gushed. "I can gather about a thousand predictions from this."

Malfoy grinned at me leaning back on his seat

"Your inner eye is well trained, Mr Malfoy." She said. "We must discuss over tea what this means."

Malfoy's smugness fell, I snorted. Before Malfoy could protest she patted him on the back and left.

I burst out laughing.

"That is why I didn't put any ridiculous sagas in my dream journal." I said gathering my breath in between laughs.

"There is no way I am having tea with her." He said shaking his head repulsed at the thought.

The rest of the lesson went as usual. Professor Trelawney's lectures about dreams continued but my attention wasn't on her. Malfoy and I were busily passing a piece of parchment back and forth to each other. We always did this during class ever since the parchment wars incident. Except it was not war-like things we were writing on it. It was more like having a conversation but on a bit of parchment.

I was walking with Malfoy out of the classroom when Professor Trelawney's voice stopped us.

"Mr Malfoy," She said hurrying over to us the loud sound of her bangles hitting against each other filled the room. "Tea?"

I could feel Malfoy groan internally.

"Actually, Professor," Malfoy said putting on a completely innocent and fake voice. His grey- silver eyes turned doe-like. "I was just about to help Rose here with her inner eye."

What?! I don't drag me into your fighting in a cage with a troll mess, Malfoy. And _'Rose'_ seriously, Malfoy?

Professor Trelawney considered this for a moment and I tried to keep a blank face.

"Another time?" Malfoy asked like he had an interest in tea with Trelawney. "Rose is in desperate need of help."

Desperate? Yeah, well, let's be fair my inner eye is either really broken or not there at all.

"Next week then." Professor Trelawney said. "Miss Weasley, you should be happy to have a wonderful tutor."

I nodded and followed Malfoy who had already left and was climbing down the ladder.

"There was no way I was going to spend Halloween with that crazy old bat." Malfoy said when I had shut the trapdoor to the classroom over my head.

I climbed down the ladder quickly because I wasn't sure if he could see up my robes or not (shudder). I prayed to Merlin that he couldn't because that would be about ten thousand feelings ranging from embarrassment to 'I'm going to shut my eyes and never open them again'.

"So buying quills next week?" I said filling in the sudden quiet, I jumped down the last step of the ladder.

"Yeah, I'll just copy yours and say you drained my inner eye."

I pouted, "Thanks, Malfoy, you really know how to drag me into your dung."

"All in a day's work." He said his silver eyes sparkling.

Then we began our usual Friday walk back to our common rooms. It was dark in the corridors. Autumn was going to end soon and we would probably get an early, cold, drawn out winter.

Malfoy was telling me this really weird quidditch story (I don't know why I couldn't stop listening to it) when Professor Flitwick passed by. He was walking slowly, his small statue hunched over a long sheet of parchment. With a quill in hand, he was scribbling something on the parchment.

"Hi, Professor." I greeted out of habit. Professor Flitwick is one of my favourite teachers he had recently lent me some 100-year-old charms books that were really cool. Guess who got top marks on their charm essay that day?

"Hello, Miss Weasley." Professor Flitwick responded glancing up from his list and glancing back down again but then he did a double take and glanced back up again.

His expression was primarily confusion but there were hints of disbelief and amusement.

"Mr Malfoy." he nodded cautiously like he was expecting us to suddenly burst out into a fight.

"Hello, sir." Malfoy greeted out of politeness.

Before Professor Flitwick picked up his pace and vanished around the corner.

"Merlin, he's acting weird," Malfoy said eying the spot where Flitwick had been when we walked away. "More weird than usual."

"Professor Flitwick is not weird." I protested. "He's just a good kind of different."

"When he saw us just now he reacted as if there was a hippogriff walking on his hind legs in the castle right in front of him."

"Us together is a hippogriff walking on his hind legs," I said feeling a smile cutting across my face. "Anyway, what were you saying about the bludger?"

"Oh, yeah!" Malfoy exclaimed trying to remember which part of his story he was at. "Diggs rammed the bludger as hard as he could into Flint's face." He was acting all this out while we were walking along, I winced. "So the quaffle kind of implants itself into his face for like half a second and then it falls to the ground. And, Merlin, Weasley, you would not believe what was left of his face after that."

I held up my hands. "Please, Malfoy, don't describe it I think I can picture it."

Malfoy grinned at the memory, "He looked kind of like Voldemort."

"And all this happened at quidditch practise?"

"It was practise until the Gryffindors showed up and it turned into a quidditch match over the pitch."

"I suppose you would love to be up there on your broom."

"The Slytherin keeper got flung into the hoops. His broom got broken and so did everything else."

"Good thing you weren't up there."

Malfoy shrugged, "It's his own fault for freezing up there."

"Not that I care but how's Flint after the face thing?"

"He cried for a bit after he woke up in the Hospital Wing and it took about an hour for Madam Pomfrey to fix him completely."

I snorted at the image of Flint one of the biggest Slytherin bullies in tears but then I tried to look more sympathetic,

"Anyone would probably be in tears if a bludger got implanted into their face."

Malfoy nodded, "And then Monsieur Wood shows up and he's angry. Of course not at the Gryffindorks at the Slytherins. So we all got detention-"

"We?"

"Yeah, we. Me and all the other Slytherins watching were somehow to blame as well."

"I never like Monsieur Wood," I said shaking my head (he really is a dick). "I always preferred Madam Hooch." (Which says a lot.)

"Me too," Malfoy said frowning. "He gave us all detention, that's where I was last night, and took 50 points each from Slytherin for," Malfoy cleared his throat and did his best Monsieur Wood impression, "'Harassing Gryffindor house'"

I laughed at Malfoy's spot on Monsieur Wood impression, he's really good at a Scottish accent.

Malfoy did a quick glance of the corridor and when he saw no one was around he lowered himself to my height (a big different to his) and said in a low voice.

"Don't tell anyone." he paused.

"What?"

"Say you won't tell anyone."

I sighed, "I won't tell anyone" I leant closer to him willing him to spill whatever was so important.

"Not even Sliverton and Temple."

I gave him a look, "Not even Abby and Jane."

"Or that beast-"

"Pumpkin." I finished for him. "Say it now, Malfoy, before I get the Veritaserum out."

Malfoy chuckled and announced, "Keep an eye on the Gryffindor table tonight."

"What. Have. You. Done?" I asked crossing my arms and raising my eyebrows.

"I didn't do anything." Malfoy said innocently sticking his hands in his pockets and standing back to his normal height.

"As if," I said and I whined, "Tell me."

"No." Malfoy copied my whining. "You'll ruin it by being an annoying good girl."

I huffed, "So what does that make you? A _bad boy?_ "

"Yes,"

"Cause you're not bad boy material."

"You're too good to recognise my bad."

I snorted, "I am not as good as you think I am."

Malfoy made a noise like 'yeah, right.'

The Grand Staircase was now in sight and so were a ton of students making their way up it to their common rooms.

"Tell me, Malfoy." I demanded earnestly knowing that this was probably my last chance to find out.

Malfoy laughed, not a cruel laugh but a humorous one. "Weasley, I can't actually tell you cause of the code of Slytherin."

"Code of Slytherin?"

"Meaning: I am not going to betray my house." Malfoy said stopping at a nearby bench and sitting down. He gestured for me to sit next to him. Without thinking about it I sat next to him. "But I'm not really telling you if you guess."

I sat closer to him intrigued.

"You have three guesses," Malfoy instructed. "I'll give you 2 knuts if you guess."

"Can you raise that to galleons?" I said buying time to think of some good guesses.

"Be happy I'll give you anything at all," Malfoy said smirking. "You won't guess anyway."

"We'll see about that, Malfoy." I challenged. "Any clues?"

"No,"

"Okay," I said thinking hard. "Is it something to do with the Merlin jinx or any other hexes or jinxes?"

"Weasley, this isn't 20 questions." Malfoy said. "That's your first guess used up."

"Not fair, Malfoy!" I said angrily. "You didn't even answer it."

Malfoy considered this for a moment, "The time is ticking, Weasley."

I ignored him and said my next guess, "You did something to the table."

I knew by his reaction that I was on to something before he masked his expression, "No and be more specific. Final guess."

I thought for a moment about Slytherin house's pranks. They weren't exactly the most original house at Hogwarts so I knew they probably recycled something they had used before, something common. Thank, Merlin, James and Fred aren't in the house otherwise my guess could range to a zebra jumping onto the table to a fireworks Santa Claus.

"Okay," I said feeling confident about my next few words. "You messed with their food."

Malfoy considered this for a second and finally said in defeat. "Yes."

"Yay!" I leapt up. "You owe me 2 knuts."

"For the record," Malfoy said reaching into the pocket of his robes and producing two bronze coins. "It's not me who has done it, it's the regular Slytherins you would expect."

I took the coin surprised that Malfoy stayed true to his word. "What exactly have the Death Eaters of Slytherin done to the food?"

Malfoy smiled with some triumph, "You never guessed that part. So I can't tell, your three guesses are up. Be happy I accepted your answer."

"Is it dangerous?"

"Weasley, say anything about this and I will hunt you down." Malfoy threatened in a casual tone. "I know where your dorm is."

"I'm so scared, Malfoy." I said in mock horror as Malfoy stood up and walked away from the bench.

"Good, you should be."

"I'm not!" I said catching up to him.

"Weasley," Malfoy said turning to me. "Don't worry, it's just fun."

"Really?" I said sceptically.

"Trust me," Malfoy said fully confident. For some reason, I immediately did trust him. Like he could've told me to jump off a cliff and he'd catch me and I would've believed him.

"Ummm…"I mumbled feeling weird inside and losing all my English.

"It's an expression." (Merlin, I looked stupid.)

"Okay, Malfoy." I said feeling a stupid smile break out across my face as I reached for the bannister on the first flight of stairs. I couldn't do anything else I was put at ease by Malfoy (What? Not a phrase I ever thought I would use). I didn't have any intentions except waiting for the fireworks at the Gryffindor table. This is not normal Rose Weasley.

"See ya, Weasley." Malfoy called back to me heading in the direction of his common room.

"Bye, Malfoy." I returned climbing the stairs the start of way too many stairs.

* * *

Finally, it was time for the Halloween feast my stomach was grumbling as Abby, Jane and I sat down at Ravenclaw table. Headmistress McGonagall had yet to say a few words and let the feast begin. She was busy talking to one of the teachers at the staff table.

"C'mon, c'mon, McGonagall!" Abby exclaimed staring at the Headmistress and loudly tapping her foot.

Jane shook her head disapprovingly at the display for the umpteenth time and returned to her book. I leant my head against my hand and fixated my stare to where Malfoy was sitting. I had purposely chosen a seat that faced the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables so I wouldn't miss any of the action.

Malfoy was sitting amongst his group listening to their conversation with half interest. He suddenly caught my stare and met my eyes from across the hall. He gave me an all-knowing smile. I shook my head at him playfully (seriously). Malfoy never gave me anything but sneers, snides and the occasional look of confusion from across the Great Hall the main reason why I usually sat with my back facing him.

I knew that he wasn't smiling at me (even though he was in some sense) but he was smiling at what was about to go down at Gryffindor table.

"What's wrong, Rose?" Abby said taking a break from her sing-song whining.

"What?" I said snapping my attention back to Abby across from me.

"You look as red as a rose." Abby said chuckling.

"Like I haven't heard that one before." I said touching my cheeks and they felt hot, I scowled. One of the bats used as Halloween decorations hanging from the ceiling looked down at me like it could feel my pain.

"What is it? Is it a cute boy?" Abby demanded twisting around in her seat to see behind her. I sunk lower on the bench thankfully Malfoy had already turned back to his conversation looking overly bored.

"It's that sexy second year isn't it?" Abby said nodding towards an extremely short and freckly second year at the Gryffindor table. Abby waved flirtatiously at him.

"Abby, no!" I said cringing as the boy smirked and waved back. His friends gave him a couple of high-fives and thumbs up.

And before anymore embarrassment could be made Headmistress McGonagall approached the golden owl shape podium to address everyone in the Great hall. Everyone fell silent as they waited like hungry dogs for the Halloween feast to begin.

"Another year, another Halloween feast!" McGonagall announced giving us one of her rare tight-lipped smiles. "And without any further or due here it is. Everyone tuck in!"

I could catch out the corner of my eye a couple of way too happy smiles being shared around the Slytherin table. But I was too busy attacking the enormous amount of different coloured candies on display in front of me.

"I am going to get sooooo sugared up!" I said happily biting off an end of a Liquorice Wand.

Abby groaned in agreement while she loaded her plate with Pumpkin Pasties. Jane had shut her book and had started with the massive bowl of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans.

Once Abby had finished filling up on pasties she moved onto the Chocolate Frogs.

"Yes!" she exclaimed when she opened the blue box grabbing the frog before it could leap out. "I got your dad, Rose." She flashed the card to every one of my dad posing proudly on the chocolate frog card. "At last, I have the Golden Trio! I have about fifteen Harry's and five Hermione's."

I gave her a thumbs up unable to speak with the amount of sweets in my mouth. His Chocolate Frog card was dad's pride, he calls it his best and biggest accomplishment in his life. Nearly every time he sees uncle Harry he rubs it in his face that his card is a harder card to collect then the famous Harry Potter's is.

"Thank you Halloween feast-" Abby said raising her goblet but was interrupted by an abrupt shriek from the Gryffindor table.

A girl with brown hair had jumped up from her spot at the Gryffindor table. She had one hand over her mouth and the other pointed at the girl across from her who looked confused.

"Oh, Merlin." I exclaimed when I saw the writing on the girl's forehead get bolder.

 _ **'I LOVE Slytherin!'**_

It said in bold green writing with a silver heart around it. The whole hall had turned to watch, most of which had joined the Slytherins in laughter.

And soon the whole table had the word branded to their foreheads (well at least this time I'm not the one who ate something stupid). James looked at his reflection in his goblet and upon seeing it threw his goblet to the ground letting out a roar. Fred looked horrified but slightly amused. Lily had clasped her hand over her forehead as if it was glued there. Hugo, however, had yet to establish the connection between the food and the new tattoos. He was the only one at the table who continued eating like nothing had happened.

Molly was running to the top of the table trying to use her mad prefect skills to calm down the house which had turned into a screaming circus. Abby, Jane and I couldn't help but laugh at the commotion of it all.

"Alright!" Molly said trying to calm a couple of girls who would not stop screaming down.

Dominque looking completely furious (more than usual) yelled,

"DIE! SLYTHERINS! DIE!"

And threw a couple of Pumpkin Pasties at some seventh year Slytherins. It was an unexpected but a good throw. One of the Slytherin boys fell off the bench after being pelted square in the head.

The rest of Dominique's group of angry Gryffindors joined in firing food with all their might. The Slytherin fired right back but this only lasted a couple of seconds before McGonagall shouted,

"ENOUGH!"

Headmistress McGonagall had her wand out and had cast a spell that left the food suspended in mid-air. Everyone fell quiet and froze.

"50 points each from Slytherin and Gryffindor!" McGonagall ordered angrily. "I expected better from both houses. When I catch the troublemakers that caused this there will be serious trouble!"

McGonagall looked around as if there would be an 'I did it' written across the culprit's forehead.

"All Gryffindors are to go to the dungeons," McGonagall said more calmly. "For the antidote. The rest of you to bed, the feast is over."

And at her word the tables were wiped clean and the hum of conversation picked up again including a few 'It's not fair's.'

"That was fun!" Abby said standing up with a few pasties she managed to save bundled in her arms.

"Slytherins." Jane sighed picking up her book and following Abby.

I was behind them as I approached the doors to the Great Hall when I felt a tug on the sleeve of my robe. I turned to see Malfoy next to me unaccompanied by his Slytherin group. I could see green hoods up ahead and Albus' familiar mop of hair. Abby and Jane were too interested in their conversation to pay attention to me and Malfoy behind them. So we were relatively safe from our usual crowds as far as I could tell.

"What do you think?" Malfoy spoke quietly to me so not to draw attention to ourselves. His breath was hot on my ear making me twitch.

"A lot of things." I teased bumping him with my elbow. "How was it done?"

"Want to guess?" Malfoy asked raising his eyebrows.

"You have another 2 knuts?" I asked.

"Sure, Weasley," Malfoy said.

I was about to make my first guess when someone was hurrying between the crowd trying to leave the Great Hall. When they passed me and Malfoy they bumped into me hard making me loose my footing.

"Watch it." Malfoy snapped at the boy as I fell against him.

And this was loud enough for Abby and Jane to glance behind them. They stopped walking and stared in disbelief and confusion and maybe even humour in Abby's sake.

"Rose," Abby said almost immediately her hands on her hips. "Why are you cuddling Malfoy?"

At this, I jumped a good couple of inches back from Malfoy who made a speedy get away in the opposite direction.

Merlin's beard I am stupid. I fell against Malfoy and he sort of wrapped his arms around me to stop me from slipping from him and hitting the floor (like I usually do). Maybe…most certainly this lasted longer than it needed to. Malfoy was surprisingly soft and sturdy like the best pillow in the world. Not to mention he smelled great too and he felt strong like a big teddy bear –

Come back to earth, Rose!

Jane frowned, "Rose, you seriously cannot stay out of Scorpius Malfoy's arms can you?"

"Was he being the king of slimy pricks again, Rose?" Abby asked sympathetically.

'Of course not' is what I should've said but instead, I dumbfoundedly answered,

"Yeah,"

"If you want we can hex him," Abby said finally following Jane up the first set of stairs. "Yesterday Jane found the most brilliant hex. Didn't you, Jane? God, I got goosebumps it was sooo epic!"

Jane nodded waiting for the staircase to finish changing she held out her arm to make sure Abby didn't step too far and walk over the edge. "If we use that we'll get in a dung pile of trouble. So only for extremely dire circumstances. Rose will just have to do with the basic ones for now."

I shook my head and let out an involuntary laugh as we stepped on to the next flight of stairs we then quickly ran up the rest of the stairs to the Ravenclaw tower before the staircases moving could delay us any further.

That night I laid my bed in the dorm. Violet and Angela were still down in the common room with the rest of the house having some kind of 'after Halloween feast' after party. It was only Abby, Jane and me chilling in our dorm. We had left the over packed common room after we were almost squashed by some seventh year boys who were not exactly what you would call petite.

Abby and Jane were discussing the Halloween feast Slytherin attack I half-heartedly listened from my spot in my bed. I was kind of tired and wasn't in the mood to speculate with them (for once). So I contributed to the conversation my adding in a hum of 'ummm' and 'hmmm' when the silences between them lasted for more than five seconds.

I couldn't wait till the next time I saw and could talk to Malfoy. I had a whole list of guesses that I was narrowing down to my top three. I was grinning to myself at the memory of Malfoy's breath against my ear, warmer than I had expected.

I knew I couldn't tell Abby and Jane about Malfoy. I had thought about it before but I knew what they would say and what they would try to convince me of. There was nothing to tell anyway so what did it matter.

I had yet to take the two knuts out of my pocket and change into my pyjamas. I reached down to my pocket to feel the coins. The circular heavy coins were warm because I'd been laying on them. I turned one of them over in my fingers out of sight from Abby and Jane who weren't even looking at me and smiled to myself.


	46. Chapter 46- Dominique's Complaints

I tapped my quill on my sheet of parchment. I had started my potions essay about an hour ago but I still had written nothing but the title and my name. Dominique was the cause of this. She sat across from me at my usual table in the Library feet propped up on the desk complaining about Victoire's Christmas wedding.

"I mean come on, Rosie." Dominique ranted shifting in her seat. "On Christmas! It'll be too cold to wear any nice dresses! It will probably be red and green puff balls that are not from this century. We'll all look like overstuffed Christmas crackers."

"Dominique," I said trying not to sound bored of the whole conversation. "The wedding is not on Christmas, it's two days after it."

Dominique blew a piece of hair that had escaped her ponytail out of her face in response to this. "You know what I mean, it's the Christmas break. Anyway, the wedding will probably get called off…"

I nodded and wrapped my school robes tighter around me. Today the Library was cold, in fact, the whole school was cold, a chilly breeze that came from nowhere had wafted itself inside the school. Dominique was only here ranting to me because no one else would put up with it. James, Fred, Lily and Hugo won't even pretend they are listening they just shut her down (as hard as that is). Molly and Albus, the answers are obvious.

Me, Dominique knows that I'll listen or at least pretend to. She unloads all her opinions on the wedding onto me.

I seriously thought she would've shut up by now. This was not how I pictured my Saturday morning going.

Victoire so far has been keeping me and everyone else in the family up to date on how the wedding planning is going through owls (lots and lots of owls) nearly every second day.

They either go one of two ways,

1st type of letter,

 _"Dear Rosie,_

 _I hope you're having a brilliant time at Hogwarts. I can't wait for the wedding and I know you can't either. Teddy has been so nice he bought me these pretty flowers the other day because he said they perked up when I passed them. It was so cute!_

 _The wedding planning is going more lovely than I expected. Teddy and all the family are being absolutely marvellous. For the place mats at our table red or gold? What do you think?_

 _Write back,_

 _Lot's of Love,_

 _Victoire"_

Second type of letter,

 _"To, Rose,_

 _Oh, my merlin! Don't panic, everything is fine, hopefully. I don't think I'll get this done in time for Christmas. Teddy is being way too relaxed about the wedding. I mean sometimes I just want to rip his head off every time he says, "Calm down, love." Dad isn't helping either everywhere I turn there he is trying to talk me out of the wedding._

 _And today, it was so embarrassing. I went with_ mom _to try on wedding dresses and my usual size did not fit! It was mortifying the sales lady kept giving me this look I swear to merlin I was about to explode. She asked if I was expecting! I gave her something to expect._

 _Then_ mom _and I went for lunch._ Mom _ordered me a salad before I could even open my mouth. I haven't been speaking with her since._

 _Maybe I should call it all off. What do you think?_

 _Victoire"_

Every time I received one of these letters I opened it ready for an emotional rollercoaster. Abby and Jane somehow like them, it was like an addicting drama to them.

'Someone, please, save me!' I said internally my eyes rolling to the sky as she began ranting about another aspect of the wedding.

Just then shiny blonde hair came into sight in between the shelves. I squinted my eyes, it couldn't be. I was almost clinging to the edge of the table trying to get a proper view. It could be.

"Rose?!" Dominique said aggravated suggesting that wasn't the first time she had said my name.

"Huh?" I said catching myself as I nearly slipped from my grip on the table in fright.

Dominique raised an eyebrow at me expectantly.

"I have to get another book." I blurted out seizing the opportunity I stood up.

Dominique opened her mouth to respond.

"Stay there!" I added as Madam Pince made a big show of shushing me, I held up my hands in surrender as I walked muttering an apology (like it improved anything).

I went to the bookshelf before the bookshelf where I saw Malfoy. I peered through the small gap in between the dusty books. I stopped, Malfoy shiny hair it stood out like a sparkling diamond next to all the rotting hardbacks and their yellowing crinkled pages. I was 100% certain it was him now, no one else in the school had hair like him.

I quickly trotted around to the other side to see Malfoy standing back craning his neck upwards examining the titles of the books (he looked rather lost). He was biting his lip turning his usually pink bottom lip white.

"Malfoy!" I hissed at him barely able to hear myself speak.

Malfoy clearly didn't hear me or was ignoring me so I hurried beside him and gave him a particularly painful poke in the arm with my index finger.

Malfoy exclaimed grabbing his arm. Madam Pince's desk creaked followed by an annoying 'Be quiet!'.

Malfoy turned to me giving me a rueful look.

"Only you, Weasley." He hissed rubbing his arm frowning at me.

"I called you, Malfoy." I hissed back defensively.

"I didn't hear you," Malfoy muttered pointedly. "Next time try calling me louder instead of clawing me."

"It was a poke."

"When was the last time you cut your nails?"

I counted in my head, "A week or so ago."

"Cut your nails!" Malfoy hissed staring down at his 'injured' arm.

"Don't be such a wimp."

"Weasley," Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "Let's be real here if this was you, you'd be in tears by now."

To be honest he was probably right or maybe not. Probably not but, anyway, I changed the subject.

"What brings you to the Library?" I whispered.

"Weasley, can we take this outside? You spit when you whisper."

"Fine," I said grudgingly trying to frown my embarrassment down.

I crossed my arms and slipped out the Library door with Malfoy. I glanced back to get a glimpse of Dominique fixated on her nails.

Hey, it's me so an unrealistic amount of time browsing the Library shelves is understandable, right?

"What brings you to the Library?" I repeated when the door to the Library shut. I shivered hugging my arms tighter to my chest, it was colder out in the corridor. The mostly stone hallway held no heat.

"Boredom and homework," he replied. "You?"

"Homework and Dominique." I said irritation coming into my voice at 'Dominique'. Malfoy smirked at the change in tone.

"I won't ask but I have a feeling that you're going to blurt it out anyway."

"Two words," I said sighing. "Victoire's wedding."

Malfoy rolled his eyes, "Yawn."

"Not just yawn," I said making an exaggerated expression with my hands. "Bore, annoy, hate, repetitive, irritating-"

"I'll stop you there," Malfoy said looking amused.

"And that is why I am presently with you," I concluded. "You offered the perfect opportunity to escape for about 5 minutes."

"Escape? Some cousin you are." Malfoy commented.

"I'm a witch, not a grindylow there is only so much complaining and ranting I can take. I can't even do my homework. All I wanted was a peaceful morning doing homework."

"Why would you want that? Of all the things in the world?" Malfoy asked.

I let out another annoyed sighed, "You chose this too."

Malfoy laughed, "More like Transfiguration forced me here."

"Is it that 20-inch essay he gave the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs?" I said rubbing my head remembering a headache it had caused me a couple of days ago. Thank, Merlin for headache potions!

"The one about the principle behind Transfig?" He said.

"Yes," I said. "He just giving it to us to spite us I know it. He hates third years."

"He hates everyone," Malfoy said. "And is the crusher of weekend fun."

"Wait…" I said suddenly remembering something. "Aren't the Slytherin quidditch practises on Sunday?"

"And nearly every other day of the week." Malfoy provided.

"But you're always at practise on a Sunday at this time why are you here?" I asked. "I thought Albus wouldn't allow you to miss it."

"Who is to say I'm not there right now?" Malfoy said with a shrug. "Please don't phrase it like that, you make me sound like Albus' pet."

I chuckled, "You're right here in front of me." I gave him a playful shove on the shoulder to show that he indeed was there.

Malfoy playfully shoved me back, "Yaxley said he'll consider making me the backup keeper since our keepers are dropping like flies if I clean some of the team's quidditch supplies."

I frowned. "Haven't they heard of a little something call a cleaning charm. Don't tell me you did it. That doesn't sound the Malfoy I lov-"

I cut myself off abruptly. I blinked a couple times to clear my head and the heat that had washed over my cheeks. I wanted to force the words back into my stupid mouth. I knew he had heard them which makes it worse. Saying that alone would be embarrassing enough.

My mind went blank, I wished Malfoy would say something.

"It doesn't sound like something you would do," I said finally finding my voice and the English language again. But the voice that came out of my mouth didn't sound like mine, it sounded nervous, shy and high (higher than usual).

Malfoy's eyes darted back to me from the window he had been focusing intensely on.

He cleared his throat,

"I saw a way out of sticking around the quidditch pitch. I told Yaxley I had left my wand in my dorm."

"He believed that?" I asked sounding surer of myself.

Malfoy smiled to himself. "Yeah, he's thick at the best of times. So he laughed and said I could clean it all by hand. I told him it would take a few hours and here we are."

"And what happens when Yaxley finds out you didn't touch the supplies?"

"Nothing, Weasley, cause I'm not stupid enough to leave my wand in my dorm. I did a couple of cleaning charms and decided homework was better than sitting and watching drills."

"Very Slytherin of you, Malfoy." I glanced back at the door to the Library suddenly remembering Dom. "I better go back to comforting Dom."

"That's such a shame, any chance you have that Transfiguration essay on you?"

"No, Malfoy," I said waving my hand and moving towards the Library. "You cannot copy my work."

"Are you sure, Weasley?" Malfoy followed.

"Yes, Malfoy."

And in we went. Surprisingly no one took any notice to the two of us re-entering together. I went back to Dominique who was making a piece of parchment, she had shaped like a bird, fly around her head. I sat back down in my seat across from her and picked up my quill again.

"What happened to your book?"

"What?"

"That book you wanted to get."

Merlin, I'm an idiot I should've just grabbed a random book on the way back through the shelves. Dom wouldn't have notice that it wasn't Potions.

"I flipped through it and it didn't have what I wanted."

"You were gone way too long just to be getting a book."

My face involuntarily sizzled red as Malfoy came into my mind. His face was frozen in my mind. If Dom was Legilimens I would be deader than… the dead?

"Oh, Rosie, you didn't?" Dominique said softly dropping her wand and letting the paper bird fall on our desk.

I didn't trust myself to open my mouth so I just blink dumbfoundedly while Malfoy's name played over in my head in a loop, _Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy!_

"You bitch witch," Dom said quietly enough for Madam Pince not to hear leaning across the table.

OH, MERLIN, HOW DOES SHE KNOW?!

"You were snogging a boy just now, weren't you?"

OH, MERLIN, NOT THAT!

First, I felt relief and then I felt even more embarrassed than before making the relief seem like nothing.

Dom grinned, "It's written all over your face. Your hot flushes and dishevelled hair screams 'Rose Weasley had an epic snog'.

This really could not get any worse.

"Dom," I hissed meeting her across the table. "This is not a hot flush." I pointed to my face. "This is me feeling hot in my winter cloak in this stuffy library. And secondly, my hair ALWAYS looks like this! This points to normal Rose Weasley, not 'I had an epic snog' Rose Weasley!"

Yeah, things just got worse. I didn't shout this actually I stage whispered loud enough for everyone to heard.

"SHHHHH!" Madam Pince could be heard not far away at her desk. Malfoy slid out from the shelf he had been browsing at with a smirk across his face. And a group of Hufflepuffs laughed and were shushed by Madam Pince.

I buried my head in my arms and welcomed the dark. Maybe if I stayed like this it would all vanish.

Dom giggling patted my head, "Oh, I got to go and tell everyone about this!"

And with that, she ran out of the Library Madam Pince yelled after her.

I moaned into my arms. Why?

When I finally had my face temperature under control (forget about the hair that's never going to be under control) someone else had taken Dom's spot across the table.

"Malfoy?" I whispered to Malfoy when I met his familiar silver-grey eyes.

"Hello again to you too, Weasley," Malfoy said flipping open his book. "Your cousin is hilarious."

"She is, isn't she?" I said sarcastically.

"But your wrong about your hair. It's not always _dishevelled_. You just don't realise it." Malfoy said. Then his eyes returned to his book.

My eyes stayed on Malfoy's blonde hair that had fallen over his forehead and shone in the sunlight coming through the window. His eyes were glued to the pages of his library book but they weren't moving.

I knew that Malfoy had meant what he said in a nice way from the tone of his voice plus I think I've heard enough of his insults to know the difference.

"Thanks, Malfoy," I muttered shifting in my seat and wrapping one of my curls (knots might be a more appropriate word) around my finger.

I knew that he had heard me because once I said it his eyes started moving across the page again.

I picked up my quill again that I had dropped during Dom's comments and started on my essay. My mind was finally at peace. Every sentence or so I would glance up and look at Malfoy (I'm probably paranoid or something). Sometimes I met his eyes instead of the top of his head. We'd have a short conversation and then returned to our work.

I worked through all my homework in that couple of hours. Once I was done I felt a sharp pang of hunger in my stomach.

"What time is it?" I asked Malfoy as a Gryffindor passed our table and gave us a weird look (not the first one). All the times I had walked with Malfoy back from Divination had made me grow used to it. Malfoy didn't seem to care and I forgot about them because being with him was starting to become normal (weird…).

Malfoy checked the time on his watch that was on his wrist.

"1:30."

"Oh, no we're going to miss lunch!" I complained gathering my stuff back into my bag ignoring Madam Pince's 'Be quiet!'s

"What are the Slytherins going to say about you not cleaning their things?"

"I'll think of something."

"You fighting a troll in a cage perhaps?"

A smile spread across Malfoy's face, "Maybe I'll fight a bunch of quills this time."

* * *

We had made it to the Great Hall just in time. I ran over to Abby, Jane and the beautiful food.

"Where were you, Rose?" Jane asked while I filled my plate with sandwiches.

"Library," I answered in between bites.

"You missed it," Jane said a smile spreading across her face. "Eric's best friend just asked Abby to Hogsmeade on Valentines day."

"I bitch slapped him," Abby said bluntly. "And I told him I'll think about it."

"Lovely," I said. "All these Valentine Hogsmeade invites are starting to get creepy. No boy plans ahead, a week ahead maybe, but not several months."

"It's cute," Jane said. "Eric said I was as bright and as beautiful as the constellation Cassiopeia. Isn't that sweet? He knows how much I love Astronomy."

Abby replied, "Jane, he shuffled over to you whispered that in your ear and shuffled away looking all smug. It was embarrassing for everyone."

"Uhhh." I snorted. "I hope one of his friends doesn't come after me."

"They all hate you, Rose, ever since you beat him at Wizard's chess and gloated about it for three weeks," Jane said. "I don't think they'll be running to you."

"It was not three weeks."

"Yeah," Abby agreed. "It was at least four."

I was about to protest when Jane said,

"You guys, don't start. Now that Rose is here we can all work on our Arithmancy homework together."

Abby groaned loudly, "My life is over!"

I had forgotten about the Arithmancy homework. As interesting as it is Arithmancy takes four hours to do and that's on a good day. At least I got everything else done with Malfoy.

Jane stood up, "Let's work in the Library. There's no way all the information we need is in the textbook."

"I think I get why people say the Library is my second dorm." I said piling a few sandwiches in my hand and following Jane.


	47. Chapter 47- Hufflepuff v Ravenclaw

"She's a beauty. Ain't she, Rosie?" Hagrid said giving one of the thestrals a pat on the neck.

"I'll take your word for it. I can't see her." I reminded Hagrid. I placed an apple slice in the palm of my hand and held it out. Within seconds, I felt a tickling sensation on my hand as an invisible mouth gobbled it up.

"She's a proud one. The way she's flexin' her wings and holds her head." Hagrid said he then nudged the space behind him. "Would give yeh a run for yer money pullin' carriages, ol' fella."

I laughed and returned to my place at the edge of the clearing to guard the buckets of food for the thestrals. I watched Hagrid talk to each thestral and give them food. I avoided looking down at the contents of the buckets filled with rotting leftovers.

Then suddenly one of the metal buckets full of food for the thestrals knocked over littering the contents across the forest ground.

"Cottontail!" I exclaimed waving my hand over the pile of fruit and meat that was quickly disappearing.

I knew it was Cottontail, that annoying thestral that had knocked me off my feet the first time I visited the herd with Hagrid. He wasn't exactly a small baby anymore according to Hagrid. He was only thestral light-footed and sneaky enough to grab food from right under me.

Finally, I felt his bony body in my grip and I gave him a shove but he didn't budge. I could feel his shoulders locking and his hoofs digging into the dirt.

"Rose, don't leave him eat all that he'll be sick!" Hagrid advised as if I had handed him the food on a silver platter.

"Hagrid, help me!" I huffed pushing against Cottontail with all my strength. I started to break into a sweat even though it was freezing outside but he still didn't budge from his spot. I was on my hands and knees pushing with all my might and when that clearly wasn't doing anything I switched to pushing with my back.

The best thing would be to pick up the food, I tried that once Cottontail almost ate my fingers. The solution to this problem (like any other problem) would be magic if the damn thestral didn't try and ram me every time I pulled out my wand.

"Cottontail," I hissed. "Why didn't I just call you Malfoy! You're exactly like him."

If Malfoy was a thestral I believe he would be Cottontail. If someone told me Malfoy was actually Cottontail in disguise, I wouldn't be surprised. Malfoy can get under my skin and trick me like no one else can. Cottontail can do that as well but instead of witty words and Malfoyish conversation, he rams, snorts, sneezes on me, occasionally tries to step on my foot and sometimes rubs up against me for pets. I think some part of me really likes Cottontail and finds him cute otherwise I would have hexed him out of my life by now. Malfoy… let's not make that comparison.

Hagrid abandoned petting the (good) thestrals to come help me. He picked up Cottontail like he was nothing but a stuffed toy. I took this opportunity to Wingardium Leviosa back the remaining food (not a lot, mainly apple cores) into the bucket before Hagrid put him down. Not knowing where he was I picked up the two untouched buckets and hugged them to my chest the foul smell of rotting everything wafting into my nose.

"The little messer." Hagrid chuckled as I stuck out my foot checking for Cottontail. "Why don't yeh feed the rest of the thestrals."

"Okay," I said momentarily forgetting about Cottontail who could be prowling anywhere. "Where are they?"

Hagrid led me to the rest of the herd. Who were calmer and gentler (like thestrals are supposed to be) than Cottontail. Despite their nature, they all ate quickly and messily. When they had finished eating they (said Hagrid) wandered off happily. I was left covered in spit and apple chunks from a thestral who had nestled his head into my robes while he was eating. It was adorable until I saw the mess he had left behind.

Once Hagrid and I said goodbye to all the thestals. We started walking out of the Forbidden Forest that's when Hagrid asked a peculiar question,

"When yeh were talking to Cottontail, Rosie, did yeh say somethin' about Malfoy?"

I was in the middle of using the cleaning charm on my robes my wand froze in mid-swirl.

"No," I said quickly finishing the charm. "Why would I say something about him to Cottontail?"

Hagrid gave me a doubtful look, his fuzzy eyebrows frowned at me while my face heated up. I let out a nervous laugh and changed the subject before Hagrid could respond.

"Remember that time…"

Remember what time?!

"Remember the time I," the only time I could remember was the time I fell down a hill and into a ditch in Care of Magical Creatures. That was last week and the only thing I could think of that was non-Malfoy related. "I… slipped down a slope and into a ditch when you were telling us about flobberworms."

Hagrid gave me a confused look then burst out into a hearty laugh. I almost fainted with relief.

"That was a long fall."

I was laughing at something ridiculous Abby had said during Hagrid's lecture about flobberworms. I laughed so hard I took about five steps backwards before losing my balance on an edge of a hill that I didn't even know was there. Jane tried to warn me by screaming 'Rose, be careful!' but I couldn't hear anything apart from my own laughter and I couldn't see anything through my teared up eyes. I slid down the hill on my back and tumbled a few times before coming to a stop in a mud puddle. I think I still have twigs in my hair and moss in my robes from it.

Everyone rushed to the edge to look down at me. Once I shouted back up to them weakly from my curled up position in the mud. "I'm okay!" They all burst out laughing while Hagrid trekked down the hill to rescue me. He was holding his breath trying not to laugh.

I told Malfoy all about it during Divination.

"Ouch." was his response then he laughed and he said, "Classic, Weasley."

Hagrid was laughing about different aspects of the fall making him forget about Malfoy. Merlin, I have to be more careful. My time with Malfoy won't be as fun if I have people finding out about it and barking at me for it.

Hagrid finally dropped the fall thing when we stepped out of the Forridden Forest.

Hagrid left out a final laugh before checking his oversized wrist watch.

"Aren't yeh goin' to the quidditch match with Abby and Jane today?" Hagrid asked his eyes moving towards a group of people ahead of us dressed completely in yellow and black. Their faces were painted with yellow and black stripes making them look like huge bumble bees.

The Hufflepuff versus Ravenclaw match was the buzz of the school for the last couple of days. Everywhere we went in the castle people were either chanting Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw at the top of their lungs. Abby did this at random times during classes and in the corridors high fiving people we didn't even know.

I wanted to spend my time during the match in the silent castle in the Library or playing with Pumpkin but nooooo. Abby and Jane had to drag me along to the match with them.

"It'll be fun!" was Jane's argument.

So there I was dressed in blue robes, my Ravenclaw scarf and bronze hairclips match ready by my standards. Abby offered up one of her new and improved light show t-shirts that made sound effects every time a Ravenclaw goal was scored. She sold some of them. With the help of Fred and James Abby's t-shirt's had the added value of being scented. Her Ravenclaw t-shirts smelt like blueberry, her Gryffindor t-shirts smelt like strawberry, her Hufflepuff t-shirts smelt like cinnamon and her Slytherin t-shirt were not in existent but if they were they would probably smell like a potion gone wrong.

"Yes, Hagrid, sadly I've been forced to go." I replied.

"Yeh'll have fun. I'll be there as well supportin' Ravenclaw." Hagrid said brightly. "Yeh better go though Abby and Jane are probably looking for yeh if yeh want to get good seats."

"Bye then, Hagrid," I waved after we had placed the empty buckets on hooks outside his hut. "I'll see you at the match."

A minute after I started walking across the grounds I saw Abby and Jane coming in my direction decked out in Ravenclaw colours.

"RAVENCLAW!" Abby screamed at a random guy passing by.

"RAVENCLAW!" he screamed back without any hesitation.

Jane hurried over to me and pinned a rosette to the front of my robes. It was covered in blue and bronze flowers.

"Abby gave me the inspiration and I got the spells." Jane informed me pointing to the matching rosette on her robes.

"Nice!" I said admiring it.

Abby ran over to us. Her face was painted to look like an eagle, there was glitter in her hair and her light show t-shirt was producing blinding multi coloured lights. When she approached us the sweet smell of blueberry muffins hit my nose. Which made my stomach rumbled at the thought of the delicious food.

Jane and I definitely paled in comparison to Abby's get up.

"Let's go!" Abby half-screamed half-normal talked. "I want front row seats!"

By the time, we had made it to the top of the stand in the Ravenclaw section all the seats in the back and the first two rows were taken so we had to settle for third-row seats.

"Curse the people in the front row!" Abby whined as we took our seats.

"I don't know why you would want front row seats, Abby," Jane said looking at a few members of the Hufflepuff team who had started running laps around the pitch for no reason. But they didn't look stupid, how could you look stupid running around with a six pack and a set of muscular arms to go with it?

"The last time we sat in the front row," Jane continued. "We almost got pelted with bludgers, the beater's bat, the beater himself and an out of control firework and broom!"

Thankfully, I was hiding in the Library for that one.

"That was at a Gryffindor v. Slytherin match," Abby replied with a frown. "The Gryffindors were real lions and the Slytherins were such enormous slimy snakes. And it was last year, quidditch at Hogwarts is an entirely different thing this year."

"Really, Abby? Have you seen the Slytherin team?" I asked remembering when I had passed the team and their… groupies returning from practise a couple of days ago. They were like a gang of trolls! I was forced to press up against the wall as they passed since they completely ignored me and refused to move aside. I think Albus waved at me, nodded or some other type of greeting I'm not sure cause I was craning my neck over the quidditch players to see if Malfoy was there. He was there, at the back following the crowd. He grinned at me when I saw him my smile only got wider. Only when he turned the corner did I realise that I had been smiling the entire time at the Slytherin quidditch team (embarrassing).

I was wondering why my face felt weird and my cheeks started to cramp. Malfoy looked small next to all the buff gorilla like quidditch players even most of their fans were the same physique as them. Malfoy is a tall guy but he looked short next to the group. Albus is shorter than Malfoy so he looked like a cornish pixie. After they had disappeared from sight I struggled to extract the smile that was imprinted on my face, I was starting to worry I was jinxed. But I ignored it and continued my walk to the Library feeling fuzzy inside.

I smiled in the quidditch stands up at the sky at the thought of Malfoy I guess I was smiling cause he's an okay, sometimes funny guy who I have fun with. It had been about two weeks since our first study session in the Library. The week after our first I had sat at my usual table in the Library around the same time as the week before. I took out my books intending to study but it was hard to work. Every second or so I would glance up to check if Malfoy was coming which was stupid. I probably ate too much of the chocolate croissants at breakfast. I almost jumped out of my skin when by the fifteenth time I had looked up. There his was strolling across to the Library towards me. He took the seat across from me and spread out his book in front of him.

"Weasley, stop staring, it's rude you know?" he gave a small laugh. "At least smile or something the blank face is creepy."

I gave him a small smile then ducked my head back down to my book when I realised what I was doing.

"How did you get out of cheerleading for the Slytherin quidditch team this time?" I asked not raising my head. I knew my face had turned scarlet. I picked up my quill and pretended to be underlining the words on the page of the book in front of me.

"It's not 'cheerleading'. I don't know what that even is but I'm guessing it something you would never find me doing."

"Muggle reference." I informed, Abby and her muggle pop culture references were really grinding their way into my brain.

"I told Yaxley I was dying to clean the quidditch equipment again and fix up the quaffles that they had broken last week. I told him I had forgotten my wand."

"Nobody could possibly be that thick." I said forgetting about my burning face and pulling my head back up.

"Well, he is. He laughed and told me I could."

"Actually, I forgot to ask, what is Albus saying about all this?"

"He's such a git," Malfoy said his mood snapping from upbeat to cranky. "Do not repeat that. He just laughed in my face and made an even bigger joke out of it."

"Let me guess he used that annoying tone where he says something outright rude in a sweet way?" I said feeling my own mood sinking at the thought of Albus.

"Yeah, but it's not a tone anymore it's his normal way of speaking. He said…-" Malfoy fell silent and scratched the back of his neck and frowned.

"What?" I asked leaning forward in my seat almost on his half of the table.

"Forget it." Malfoy said flicking open the nearest book to him.

I reached over, slid the book out of his reach and shut it. He raised an eyebrow at me, I was almost in his face. My hips were pressed painfully up against the table. I was really curious and I knew it would bug me throughout our study session if I didn't ask.

All traces of his mood were gone from his face. His silver-grey eyes were brighter and wider, his nose was uncrinkled and his lips were tugged upwards.

"Nosy much, Weasley?" he asked.

"Yes, Malfoy," I said. "Obviously."

"Since you can't keep your nose out of other people's business," Malfoy said. "He said it's nice Yaxley is taking charity on me and that I must feel like a real member of the team now."

I suddenly wanted to punch Albus right in the face.

"Don't listen to him he's stupid and a bully." I said.

"Weasley, does it look like I'm crying over anything he says to me?"

I scanned his face looking for signs of anger or hurt but all I saw was amusement. I looked from each of his individual features twice over. I was weirdly interested in the shape of his nose. The longer I looked at him the less pointed his features seemed to be, parts of his face that had once seemed cold and snappish were now warm and smooth.

"No." I finally answered when he shifted in his seat making me blink out of my trance. "But-" I lifted one of my hands to point at him forgetting the position I was in and how stiff my hands had become.

I rocked almost losing my balance Malfoy grasped my shoulders steadying me. My face heated up (yet again) at the feeling of his warm palms on my shoulder.

I came to my senses quick enough to slide back to my side of the table and sit back down before Malfoy could tell me to.

"But?" Malfoy asked no witty comment accompanied his words this time.

I searched my mind for what I was about to say but found nothing but blanks.

"I forget." Surprised at my sudden lack of words. I was almost never lost for words with Malfoy so I was a bit taken back.

Malfoy shrugged. "You'll think of it in a minute or knowing you a second from now and about a billion other sentences."

"Rose," Abby said waving her hand in front of my face. "Are you in there?"

"What?" I said blinking at Abby and Jane who were staring at me like I had just said something stupid. Had I said Malfoy out loud or something along that line of embarrassment?

"You were smiling like you were a unicorn or another cute creature." Abby said.

"What did I miss?"

"A debate about who is the toughest on the Slytherin quidditch team." Jane answered looking at me with suspicion.

"I hate to say it," Abby said. "But that Avery has a cute butt. Everything else is a two out of ten. But that butt is a definite 10 out of 10. It's the only thing the Slytherin team have got going for them."

"Yeah," I replied. "I'm glad I missed that."

"Admit it," Abby said. "You've been walking down the corridor and have been like 'Woah! Where did that bag of luggage come from'."

Jane shook her head, "I'm afraid that's only you, Abby."

Abby looked doubtful, "I heard he's not exactly a lady-killer. But if he ditched the green tie and came on over to the Ravenclaw house I would give him a chance."

I didn't know whether to laugh or cringe at Abby's fancies but luckily I was saved by the commentator clearing his throat into the microphone and announcing,

"Welcome to today's match. Hufflepuff versus Ravenclaw. Only one can win today's match! Will the badger eat the raven-"

"Eagle!" someone yelled at the commentator in the teachers stand their voice filling the stadium through the microphone.

"Or will the _eagle_ poke the badger in the eye with its beak! Here come the teams! Drum roll, please!"

The teams had set foot on the pitch their brooms slung over their shoulders.

I wondered if Malfoy was in the stands, my attention started turning to the sky once again. Before I clicked into my senses.

"What the Dementor?" I muttered to myself. "Why do I care?" I said a bit louder than I expected.

"Yeah, Rose!" Abby heard me and shouted over the crowd of booing Ravenclaws and cheering Hufflepuffs. "WHY DO I CARE?! BRING ON RAVENCLAW! BADGERS CAN SUCK OUR-"

Jane and I both turned to Abby.

"CLAWS!" she finished.

The rest of the match when politely, the complete opposite of a Slytherin versus anything match. Abby cheered and screamed so much that I thought she would lose her voice but that never happened. I didn't know when to cheer so I copied Jane when my silent protest against quidditch had become too boring. Sitting on the bench in the stand while everyone else was jumping around was dangerous especially when two Ravenclaws from the back tried to crowd surf to the front.

I spotted Hagrid standing with Hugo and Lily in the second last row. I couldn't get to them with all the commotion so I just waved at them. Hugo was thrown up on Hagrid's shoulders (that boy has no shame) having the time of his life, and yet he will not accept a hug from me. Lily was busy with her never ending group of friends, she was really miss popular in her year.

The match finished after two hours when the Hufflepuff seeker caught the snitch. Abby screamed and may have at some point cried when the commentator announced that Hufflepuff had won. Jane and I collapse back into our seats in exhaustion.

"Bloody hell, this is so unfair no afterparty!" whined the sixth year boy in our row to his friends.

And Abby gave him a piece of her mind while Jane and I turned the other way and pretended we weren't with her.

"Bertie Bott's?" Jane asked passing me the box that she had hidden under her cloak.

"You've read my mind!" I said shoving a fist full into my mouth wincing as all the different flavours exploded on my tongue. And that was our afterparty.


	48. Chapter 48- Hogsmeade

It was December and it was snowing the weekend of our Hogsmeade trip. I woke up on that Saturday morning shivering, my heating charm had worn off during the night and my three layers of blankets did nothing against the cold temperatures. I opened my eyes expecting to see icicles hanging from the ceiling but instead what I saw was Jane up and ready packing her bag.

"What are you doing?" I murmured into my blankets over my head and sinking back into my pillow.

"Hogsmeade!" Jane said looking at me.

"Merlin! That's today?" I said snapping out of my dreamy haze. Without hesitation, I threw back my covers and jumped out of my bed. I was bursting with excitement. Even the chills that ran through my bare feet from the cold floor couldn't discourage me.

"When is breakfast?" I asked grabbing my night robe draped across the end of my bed. I wrapped the snug purple material around my fluffy pyjamas. Pumpkin was snoozing at the end of my bed, the outline of his large shape could be seen under the covers. He hissed at the sudden disturbance to the bed.

"SSSSSS... yourself!" I hissed back patting the lump in the blanket that was him.

"About an hour from now," Jane replied weighing a book in each hand trying to decide which one to take.

"I'm having a shower then," I said gathering my toiletries from my open trunk. "I can't wait! Make sure you pack the super long list we made. I'm buzzing for Honeydukes."

Jane grinned at the mention of Honeydukes.

I grabbed a fresh pair of robes I had folded in my trunk. I also grabbed a cosy pair of pants and a cat jumper to go underneath it.

Abby was still asleep, her loud snores filled the room. Violet and Angela were still asleep as well, the curtains around their beds were shut, so I had the bathroom to myself. I gave Abby a poke in the foot when I passed her bed. This triggered her sleep talking.

"No, Da Vinci, don't do that. I'll look like a piece of moss." She moaned into her pillow.

I was disappointed that the Hogsmeade trip fell on a Saturday which meant no library time with Malfoy which was (strangely enough) turning out to be the highlight of my weekend. But who knows maybe I'll see him at Hogsmeade since the annoying quidditch practise he has to attend is being postponed because of the trip.

Why was I thinking about him now? He'll be with his friends and I'll be with mine. I was going to have a ton of fun with Abby and Jane at Hogsmeade. An exciting girls trip. Books, butterbeer, sweets, and joke shops.

I cringed when I stepped out of the shower. Why was I thinking about Malfoy in the shower? That just takes my Malfoy thoughts to a whole new level of weird. I dried myself and shoved on my clothes. My hair was damp and still a tangled mess. No way was I going near it with a hair brush so an untangling and a drying charm did the trick. I didn't look uncannily like a night troll anymore just remotely like one.

I brushed my teeth and all that before stepping back into the dorm. Abby sat up in her bed when she saw me come out of the bathroom. With her blankets hugged around her, she moaned and groaned about the cold and shuffled into the bathroom.

I went back to my area in the dorm to try and find my scarf, but it had disappeared from its usual place hanging on the handle of my wardrobe. I had an idea of where it was. I lifted the blankets on my bed pulling them back exposing Pumpkin who hissed at the breeze and curled into an even tighter ball on the top of a pile of clothing. I sighed when I saw the new addition to his pile my Ravenclaw coloured scarf.

"Goodbye scarf." I muttered plonking myself on the part of the bed that wasn't taken up by Pumpkin. I didn't want to fight with my cat for about an hour over a scarf, like when he took my shirt and added it to his nest. I used the summoning charm on it. He came with it and the rest is a twenty-page-long war. I don't know how there is space in my small bed for his nest. I suppose it's because I've learned over time to sleep in a curled ball otherwise Pumpkin will accidently chew on my toes in his sleep (trust me not as cute as it sounds).

"Okay," Jane said. "When Abby comes out of the bathroom and is ready to go we'll go down eat breakfast and get our permission forms checked before anyone else's. So we'll waste no time and go straight to Hogsmeade."

We didn't get there first we arrived with everyone else from third year up who seemed to have the same idea. We were standing in the middle of the line in the snow. Hogwarts had turned into an even bigger fairy tale over the last few days. On Thursday when we headed for our lessons we walked out the Entrance Hall to see everything covered in a thick layer of snow and ice. We were late to class because we decided to have a massive snowball fight thinking it would take about five minutes but lasted for at least fifteen before Jane checked her watch. We were very, very late to History of magic.

We ran across the castle falling too many times to count up and down the stairs. Professor Binns paid us no attention when we waltzed in (love him!). Abby exclaimed for the whole class to hear doubled over through her pants, "I think I grew a six pack."

When we finally reached the top of the line, Jane, Abby and I let out a sigh of relief. Mr Filch whipped our permission forms out of our hands and blew his breath in our faces. His breath was more disgusting than usual. It smelled like fish, rotting corn and for some reason sweat (it wouldn't surprise me if he drank it). I swear to Merlin he makes his breath putrid on purpose to make students like us suffer.

"Don't you even think about buying Dungbombs or fireworks or any other nasty things that I'll end up having to clean up!" Filch snapped. His narrowed eyes darted back and forth.

Abby, Jane and I took a step back. Flinching at Filch's invasion of our personal space.

"Yes, Mr Filch," Jane said trying to be a polite and good student.

Abby blew out her cheeks and did a very obvious, long eye roll at Mr Filch.

Mr Filch snorted at her before we walked past him and towards the village.

"Why won't he just do us all a favour and retire or die with that cat," Abby said not bothering to lower her voice.

"Abby," Jane said half-heartedly. "Don't say that."

"Ever since I put Dungbombs in Goyle's bag in second year he's been on my case. It's not my fault she emptied her bag on the floor of his office."

"Don't start talking about Filch," I said. "I don't want my first Hogsmeade memory to be discussing that git."

"Okay, okay," Abby said casually. "I suppose you would like to bitch about Malfoy instead."

I bit the inside of my cheek, "Stop bringing up Malfoy."

"Jesus, Rose," Abby shook her head. "Just teasing. You always get way too upset over him."

"What shop are we going to visit first?" I asked putting on a brighter voice.

"Weasley's Wizard Wheezes!" Abby and Jane cheered at the same time.

Weasley's Wizard Wheezes has a joke shop in Hogsmeade where Zonko's Joke Shop used to be. Uncle George told me it's smaller than their premise in Diagon Alley but lacks none of the magic. I was really excited about visiting. Uncle George said he'll definitely be there and dad will probably make an appearance.

The store was at the end of the high street. All the surrounding snow covered buildings paled in comparison to the bright orange shop that had bright quick objects moving about in its display windows. Music, bangs, and whizzes could be heard from the outside as we approached.

"Yes!" Abby smirked cracking her knuckles. "Let's get down to business."

Jane made a face at the sound of Abby's bones popping and I grinned. We hurried inside the store, it was already jam packed with Hogwarts students. Fred and James were there towards the back of the store speaking business like to Uncle George. Abby grabbed a shopping basket at the door.

"Jane, do you have that shopping list I gave you?" Abby asked. Jane was in possession of all the lists since she was the most trustworthy and organised of the three of us. The least likely to lose anything unlike me who had almost walked out of her dorm without her permission slip.

"For the thousandth time, you do not need a 15 inch shopping list," Jane said getting a rolled piece of parchment with a ribbon tied around it from her bag.

"Got to stock up," Abby replied.

"For what?" I said not really paying attention. I was admiring the pink love potions that a few sixth year girls were crowding around.

Jane was suddenly next to me.

"What could you possibly need a love potion for?" Jane asked. Abby was nowhere in sight and the list in Jane's hand was gone.

"I don't need one of then it's just... the potion is pretty," I started laughing at the thought of actually using a love potion on someone.

The crowd of girls had decided to grab a couple of love potions and move to some other display. Jane took their place, reached for one of the heart shaped vials and held it up to the light examining its contents. I slid next to her watching the potion turn from pink to purple against the bright overhead lights.

"They are pretty," Jane said. "Have you ever smelled a love potion before?"

"No," I chuckled. "My mom or dad has ruined every opportunity I had to do it."

Jane smiled fondly at the bottle, "Same here, but I really want to."

Jane uncorked the bottle, brought it to her nose and took a deep sniff. A beaming smile flooded her features.

"Jane, this isn't like you," I said crossing my arms. "Sniffing love potions in the middle of a shop sounds like something Abby would do."

"No, it doesn't, Abby would be sniffing poisonous fireworks before a love potion." Jane shrugged. "I wanted to see if it would smell like Eric."

I made a gagging noise. "You know what he smells like?"

"Kind of," Jane said thinking. "He wears this spicy cologne."

I gagged again the words Eric and spicy cologne used in the same sentence are enough to make me lose my appetite.

"Does it smell like that?"

"No," Jane sighed. "It smells like freshly cut grass, ink and that smell that fills your mouth when you get a strawberry Bertie Bott's."

Jane passed me the bottle. I checked to see if anybody was watching me before I put it under my nose. It was the best selection of smells to have ever graced my nose. First, I smelled the sweet smell of fresh parchment, then came the smell of the old books in the Library, I could picture their yellowing pages crinkling in my mind, then came the smell of the perfume my mom used to wear when I was younger and then something I didn't recognise. I shut my eyes trying to remember where it had come from. I had smelt it before but the scent didn't trigger any memory, all I got was a floaty feeling in my stomach and the speeding up of my pulse.

I took another sniff of the potion trying to get more of the smell. It was sweet, like expensive soap, and by far the best smell the potion had to offer. I shut my eyes and tilted my head back, but still nothing! I knew it, I had smelled it before but where? I suddenly felt paranoid.

And the next thing I knew, the vial was plucked out of my hands. My eyes flew open in confusion.

"Hello, Mr Weasley," Jane said being her polite self but she was focused on me, giving me this weird look. I probably did look pretty weird.

I probably did look pretty weird.

How long had I'd been standing in the middle of a busy store sniffing a love potion?

"Uncle George," I said turning red in the face. Suddenly the store had become too hot. "Hi!"

Uncle George gave me a grin before corking the vial and putting it back where it belonged, "Hope you girls weren't considering buying one of these."

"No," I said feeling a bit hazy after all that love potion sniffing.

"Always good to hear! But seriously, what unlucky fella are you considering using it on?"

"No one," Jane said folding her arms, she could not stand being accused of troublemaking.

I nodded. That peculiar scent was still lingering in my mind, it was making me stupid. I had to start stringing words together before this conversation became really awkward.

"So no fancy man?"

Why did he have to speak like that?

I laughed nervously. "Never."

"I wouldn't be standing by the love potions and examining them in such detail then. Ron may throw out his hip if he hears. People could get the wrong idea." And then he winked.

"Rose, Jane!" Abby bustled over from across the store. "Which should I get, the Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder that smells like dung or Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder that smells like tropical fruit?"

She held a glistening black rock in each hand and shoved them into our faces.

"The tropical fruit seems more polite for a lady of your taste, Abby." Uncle George suggested. "I think I might have some spring rain Instant Darkness in the back."

'Can we please stop talking about smells!?' I wanted to complain.

"Oh, I had spring rain before but tropical fruit and dung is better. The spring rain is like a breeze but the tropical fruit and dung are like BAM in your face!" Abby said half shouting almost giving Jane a black eye. "Do I still get the discount? Cause you said last time that I can have a discount."

Trust Abby to whip the conversation around.

"Of course, now if you ladies excuse me. I have so shoplifters to stop." Uncle George said swaggering over to some fifth years who looking particularly fondly at some top of the market puking pastels.

"Merlin, it's hot in here," I said wiping away the sweat that had formed on my forehead.

"Let's go get some sugar quills."

Despite our organisation, we went over schedule and spent more than an hour in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes looking at trinkets, bits, and bobs. And it was more than just sugar quills we left with. But thankfully I had my enlarged bag with me so I was able to store some stuff out of the way in there.

"Butterbeer?" I suggested when we stepped out into the cold air again.

"Butterbeer." They agreed.

The Three Broomsticks was packed with students, not as much as there were at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes but still a lot. We were lucky to get a table to ourselves. Jane went to the bar to order our butterbeers, while Abby and I guarded the table.

Jane returned with three warm, foaming butterbeers. The second she put them down on the table Abby grabbed hers and downed it in a single gulp.

"Was that necessary?" Jane asked taking a seat next to me.

"Yes," Abby said wobbling on her stool. "GOD! That went straight to my head. Now I have a warm brain freeze. I don't know if I like it or not."

Jane and I drank our butterbeers at a human pace savouring the sweet warm taste. Abby ordered another one in shot glass form explaining to Madam Rosmerta the shot glass would slow her down.

Abby and her muggle ways had me yelling,

"Shot, shot, shot!" every time she lifted one up to take a drink.

After another pint of butterbeer, I really had to pee so I headed to the bathroom. Girls usually go to the bathroom in groups but that was not how Abby, Jane and I rolled. I walked off telling them I'd be back in a second. There was a long line for the toilet, so I wasn't back in a second it was more like ten minutes. When I went to wash my hands I got into an interesting conversation with a witch who claims to breed phoenixes. I sensed a possible girlfriend for Hagrid so I slipped him into the conversation several times giving her a nudge towards the muscular, alluring, mysterious gamekeeper who lives alone in a hut.

When I finally made it back into the smoky over packed bar Abby and Jane were nowhere in sight. I looked all over the place but they were gone, I had been ditched. I knew that they would never ditch me on purpose but that didn't stop me sighing up and down the pub about it.

I was about to give up hope and drink another butterbeer and hope they would return when I stumbled over a witch's ridiculously long cloak. This made her spill her Firewhisky all over her. She was drenched in it and the oversized pint glass she was holding that was now empty fell to the floor and shattered.

She turned very stiff and white in the face (like a potion about to explode). Clearly, 'I'm sorry' or 'I know a couple of cleaning charms' or even 'I'm the daughter of Ron and Hermione Weasley who helped save the wizarding world' wasn't going to help. So I legged it out of the three broomsticks after apologising at a distance.

I felt kind of lost without my group of friends. I had no clue where to go. I decided to walk around the edge of the village and clear my head. I felt stuffy and overheated from being in the Three Broomsticks for a really long time. I tried to be optimistic, 'they are probably close by duelling someone who had insulted my honour' I thought to myself.

I hummed loudly to myself as I walked being careful not to trip over anything hidden in the snow. Not a sound could be heard on the outskirts of the village except the sound of my feet crunching in the snow every time I took a step and my out of tune humming. There was no one in sight, it seemed everyone was in the cozy heated stores and pubs. I was starting to rethink my idea of a walk, no way could Abby and Jane be wandering out in the cold they were probably surrounded by comforting sweets in Honeydukes, or books in Tomes and Scrolls, or gulping down another tasty butterbeer in one of the pubs. The thought of butterbeer made me lick my lips.

I was about to turn back and head to the Three Broomsticks (hopefully that horrible witch had gone) when the old Shrieking Shack came into view. It was on Jane's list of places we may not have time for. I wanted to see it and there it was, covered in a thin sheet of snow. Odds and ends of the ruined building were poking out from the sheet of snow.

I thought why not get a closer look especially with all the history that is tied to it. I walked towards it to get a closer look. A couple of steps later and around a bend a figure hunched over a chain linked fence staring down at the Shrieking Shack materialised. I couldn't see him before due to several trees and their branches stretched out hiding him from view until I got close enough.

I picked up my pace before considering it. I was like a dog running towards him, my tongue was probably flapping in the wind and all that was going through my mind was 'Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy… NOTICE ME!'

My face was flushed pink by the time I was standing next to him and I was panting. The only reason he noticed me was my heavy ragged breathing. It filled my ears along with the loud beat of my heart like a drum. I shut my mouth and forced myself to breathe (quietly) through my nose when he turned to me.

It looked like he had been in deep thought. His features were pulled into a serious expression that lightened up when I showed up. He straightened himself up and gave me a smile (Merlin, Malfoy is smiling at me a lot these days).

"Hello, Malfoy."

"Hey, Weasley."

"What have you done to your scarf?" I asked frowning.

I lifted the end of his green and white striped scarf inspecting the singed material. It was black at the end and curling where it was supposed to be green. Burnt, I knew, I had seen it happen to enough people's ties in potions to know.

"You ran all the way to me. To ask about my scarf?"

My face turned pinker, he did notice me. Why was I running to him again?

"No," I answered without hesitation giving his scarf a pull and in the process almost whacking my forehead against his chin. "I was lost."

Where did this terrible lie come from? After saying it I could think of a zillion different things that were more believable and didn't make me look desperate. Malfoy (like always) gave me a look that said he knew I was lying.

"What happened to Sliverton and Temple?"

I balled the end of his scarf into my fist. "Malfoy,-" I started all riled up and ready to tell him off for calling my friends that for the up tenth time. By now he definitely knew their names. But I stopped when I met his eyes and could see clearly that he was teasing me, not in a mean way, I could just tell from the sudden sparkle in his eye that he was joking and was trying to make me angry for the laugh. I lowered my voice deciding it was not worth giving him the satisfaction. "Abby Sliver and Jane Templeton are their names. And I have been abandoned."

"Oh no!" Malfoy said pulling a face of mock horror.

"Actually, that sounded really bad. Not abandoned... I've been momentarily left alone." I said reconsidering. I suddenly realised his scarf was still in my hand. I dropped it from my grip surprised that neither of us had said a thing about it. Which was strange because if this was first year or even a couple of months ago he would've hexed me by now.

"I went to the bathroom in the Three Broomsticks and when I came out they weren't there. Then I spilt firewhiskey all over this witch and had to leave." I continued. "What about you? I expected you to be off somewhere tormenting people with the Slytherins."

"Tormenting you, aren't I?"

A couple of giggles rose in my throat and my stomach jumped. I shook my head to cleared my thinking, that felt foggy.

"No," I replied and then realising what it could be taken as I quickly added on. "I meant other people that aren't me with the Slytherins."

My brain felt slow and tongue-tied. Everything was coming out wrong. I didn't sound like myself. I was talking like the words were struggling to come out. Maybe I over did it on the butterbeer (that would make sense) or I sniffed too much of that love potion (which is true).

"People you could actually win against in a duel." I finished taking a breath and finally feeling some of my usual attitude coming back.

"Weasley, I will duel you and win again," Malfoy said but made no move to reach for his wand.

"It was a tie!" I said recalling my treasured memory of Malfoy getting a slug-vomiting hex to the face. "I'm ten times better at duelling than I was back then, I could beat you in a second."

"How? By releasing your cat slash beast on me?"

I was about to retort when I remember the scarf, "Hey, you never told me what happened to your scarf."

Malfoy blinked at the sudden change in conversation.

"Albus didn't set you on fire, did he?"

"Weasley, do you think I am that pathetic?"

"Then what happened?"

"Want to guess?" Malfoy asked.

"You sneaky Sl-"

"Slytherin?"

"Slug," I answered and I once again picked up the end of his scarf. Took my wand out of my pocket and tapped it, "Reparo."

Within seconds the threads of the scarf intertwined and grew. The colour faded back to green.

"I could've done that," Malfoy stated.

"But you didn't," I replied shoving my wand back in my robe pocket.

Malfoy let out an irritated huff, "I forgot. You have to know everything, don't you? Why is my scarf like this? Nott decided to try and hex me but I Protegoed it and he got hit-"

"Which one?"

"Bogey Bat."

I crinkled my nose, "Lovely."

"Anyway, he gets up and is a wreck. There are snot bats flying out of his nose and what does he do? He tries to Incendio me, that explains the scarf. He's not very good at that spell."

"That's horrible why would someone try to set another person on fire?" I said getting a chill in my chest at the thought of it. "They could get expelled for that."

"They thought it would be funny, it's not like he used the Fiendfyre curse."

"You're not burnt? Are you?" I scanning his gloved hands.

"No-"

"Cause I know the charm for healing burns." I inputted rather awkwardly.

"He said it wrong. That part was actually funny because he said 'Incredieoy'." Malfoy said. "There wasn't even a proper flame."

"But what did you do to upset the pricks this time?" I asked crossing my arms. I was starting to feel my heating charm wearing off.

"I told Albus..." Malfoy's eyes darted to the snow covered ground. "He said you were-"

"Me?!"

"Yeah," Malfoy said. "I suppose you want to hear it. But please don't get upset and mad cause you're not. He said you're a…" Malfoy lowered his voice so I had to lean in to listen. "Stupid witch who is living off her parent's fame-"

"Whaaaaat?!" I shrilled unable to control myself.

"And a couple of other things. He said that you were... I don't want to say it."

"Tell me!" I whined. "If you don't I'll force it out of you and you know I will."

Malfoy sighed, "Okay, but you're not… he said that your ugly and other stuff along the lines of that."0

I took a deep breath and counted to ten in my head slowly like mom used to tell me to do. Malfoy stared at me worriedly. Albus had crossed the line with me. The tiny part of me that believe the Albus before Hogwarts would come back one day flicked off like a light. I've heard all these things before and yes they hurt, but coming from Albus made it feel like a bee had gotten into my chest and stung my heart.

Suddenly something else burst into my conscious thoughts.

 _Malfoy stood up for me._

 _Malfoy thinks I'm smart._

 _Malfoy thinks I'm pretty._

The thought of Malfoy thinking this made Albus' comments feel like knuts and Malfoy's feel like galleons.

Someone was defending my honour and it wasn't Abby and Jane. My heart was beating so hard I thought it would hop out of my chest. _Malfoy thinks…_ My arms had fallen to my sides. There were tears in my eyes, I quickly blinked them away feeling better about the whole situation.

I looked up at him through squinted eyes hoping squinting would hide whatever tears that were leftover in my eyes. He looked unsure of what to do. He unwrapped his scarf from around his neck and before I could even process what was happening he wrapped his scarf around my neck. I froze on the spot wondering 'Why did he do that?'. But then I suddenly realised that my teeth were chattering loudly and I was shaking from the cold. My heating charm had worn off completely. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts and counting that I didn't even notice it.

My teeth stopped chattering. A warmth spread from my neck to everywhere else. I was sure it had nothing to do with a heating charm (?). 'It was on his neck and now it's on mine! It's like our necks are touching or sharing a secret!' my brain gushed.

Malfoy held the ends of the scarf and pulled them so the scarf snuggled into my neck. My pink face turned red.

"Weasley-" Malfoy started.

"No," I said the words coming out of my mouth immediately without passing through my thoughts. "Call me Rose. Weasley doesn't sound right anymore."

Malfoy paused and stared at me with a look of thought. He was considering what I had just said like it was long and complex.

"Okay, Rose, but you have to call me Scorpius. Malfoy has been sounding weird for ages." Malfoy replied.

"Scorpius." I tested an involuntary smile spread across my face. I liked the sound of it, it was strange that I hadn't addressed him like that since first year.

 _Scorpius_ shoved his hands in his pockets and asked, "Do you want to get a butterbeer?"

"The answer to that will always be yes!" I said and started walking with him in the direction of the village.

I took an intake of breath and with it inhaled the scent on the scarf. I almost choked in alarm.

It smelled exactly the same as the curious smell in the love potion I had been trying to identify. It was all coming back to me now whenever Scorpius leans in close enough to me I can smell his scent. I couldn't believe I didn't recognise it in the shop, I smell it almost every week and every time I smell it I always feel happier.

But right that second I wasn't feeling happier I was starting to panic. I cursed over and over again in my mind.

'I like the smell that's all it is.' I tried to convince myself. 'The same way I like the smell of fresh parchment-'

 _Only this is a way better smell. And it was the strongest smell in the love potion._

The little voice in the back of my head nudged me.

SHUT UP! I screamed inside my head.

'It could be just a coincidence.' I thought and immediately I felt my muscles relax. 'Maybe something else that I like smells like that. I could've just got my scents mixed up. BUT I AM NEVER EVER TELLING ANYONE ABOUT THIS!

"How about Hog's Head?" Scorpius asked interrupting my internal breakdown. "I think the Three Broomsticks will be too crowded for us to be seen together."

"Yes," I said trying to look normal, trying not to make it obvious that I was sniffing his scarf again. "Why did you give me your scarf?"

I couldn't help it, it just came out.

Scorpius' eyes slid from me to a nearby tree and back again.

"Because you were cold." He said quickly.

'Heating charm.' I was about to blurt out but then I realised that if I said that I would number 1. have to give the scarf back (which for some strange reason I didn't want to do right now) and 2. I would sound like a complete bitch. Instead, I said something I don't say to Ma- Scorpius very often.

"Thank you, that was really nice of you." The tone of my voice was far too sweet for my liking.

Scorpius didn't respond all cutie, cutie (which I am very grateful for I think I might have died if he did).

"Yeah," Scorpius said waving the whole thing off. "What shops have you been to?"


	49. Chapter 49- Hogsmeade (Part II)

When we arrived in Hog's Head we were met with a look of suspicion from the barman Aberforth Dumbledore.

The look was only made worse when Scorpius stage whispered,

"Is that a _goat_?"

At the sight of a furry white creature roaming around the pub.

"Yes," I muttered hoping he wouldn't expand on it and say something rude. "Hello," I called to Aberforth, an old bearded man who stood behind the ageing bar. I recognised him from a dinner party at the Potter manor a while ago. All he did during the party was stay in the corner and drink firewhiskey. Before he left he had a brief conversation with the Golden Trio.

He didn't show any signs of having heard me he was busy staring down Scorpius with winced eyes behind his glasses with an intense focus. It was like he was trying to place him from somewhere.

"Hullo," he finally greeted when we approached the bar. The whole place was covered in a thick layer of dirt and dust. It smelt overwhelmingly like a stable.

Scorpius had been right, there was barely anyone in the bar and no one from Hogwarts. There were a few wizards in travelling cloaks sitting at a long table in the centre of the room deep in discussion and not far away from them a witch was sitting on her own reading a book and sipping some firewhiskey through a pink straw.

"Weasley, right?" he asked. His voice was gruff and hoarse. "Rose?"

"Yes," I replied giving him a polite smile.

"And?" He moved on to Scorpius, his eyes peering. I gave Scorpius a kick in the shin getting his attention away from the goat he was staring at.

"Is that a goat? Or is it a creature disguised as a goat?" Scorpius asked in a casual tone.

The barman looked taken back, "A goat. Why would I need a creature disguised as a goat?" he asked in a mocking tone.

I wanted to facepalm there and then.

"I heard a rumour that there is illegal magical creature dealing going on in here," Scorpius said. "So I thought that goat might be something else like a dragon or something."

Aberforth frowned.

"You heard wrong." He said firmly. "What's your name?"

"Scorpius Malfoy," Scorpius said lowering his voice for his second name.

"Malfoy." Aberforth stated gruffly. "If your father had walked into my pub I'd kick him right back out again. I'd kick him out with my wand."

We were about to get kicked out.

"Good thing I'm not him," Scorpius smirked and leant against the bar trying to sound casual, cool and not at all like his father.

Aberforth looked from Scorpius to the scarf around my neck (that screamed Slytherin) and back to Scorpius again.

He reluctantly pulled out a dirty glass from under the counter and wiped it with an even dirtier rag. I winced at it, but what was I expecting? I didn't know if I was standing on the bare ground or actual floor.

"It is." He replied. "Anything funny and you're out."

"Alright, I'll keep the goat jokes to myself."

I shot Scorpius a look, 'don't push it.' I tried to convey through my frowned brow. Well, it was better than the pureblood act. If he had put that on we would certainly be kicked out and in the snow.

There was a moment of silence and I took that as our signal to order.

"Can we have two butterbeers, please?"

We took a table in the corner far away from the barman and the other customers. We had to keep our voices down otherwise they would carry across the quiet pub so we sat close together and kept our voices low.

"Goat jokes?"

"Yeah, want to hear one?"

"I have a feeling he will kick us out if you say one."  
"Alpaca bag and get out of here then."

I shook my head and snorted.

"You want to laugh, Rosie."

"Scorpie, I said you can call me Rose, not _Rosie_."

"Rosie Posie then," Scorpius said.

Uggg... he really knew how to get under my skin.

"Scorpie scorpion then." I mimicked.

"Not a thing," Scorpius said lifting his glass to investigate the dirt encrusted on it. "I can't see the butterbeer at all. I'm surprised no one in here is dead."

"Tergeo," I muttered tapping my glass with my wand when Aberforth turned his back to us for a couple of seconds to retrieve something.

Scorpius copied and gulped down some butterbeer.

"You don't think Aberforth will tell anyone about us being here together?" I asked Scorpius being serious.

"Who?"

"The guy who you might have insulted."

"He doesn't seem like much of a gossip, Rose." He said glancing over at him.

Thank, Merlin, back to Rose again. Rosie was making my cheeks hot. I sipped my butterbeer.

"What are you worried about? Nobody can actually prove we were here."

"You're right. But if my family gets wind of this I don't know who they will strangle first and that's just if they hear a rumour. What about your family?"

"They generally stay away from Hogsmeade and non-pureblood wizards," Scorpius said. "But on the off chance they heard about me with a Weasley I think my grandmother and dad would die on the spot and take me with them."

"What about your mom?"

"My mother is more understandable, she'll just faint."

I couldn't help but laugh. That's when a group of three wizards wearing fancy robes stepped in. The group glanced around the room and took in me and Scorpius. I didn't know any of them so I didn't pay much attention to it. I turned back to Scorpius.

"Any ideas for Divination this week?" I asked interestedly.

We had finally moved on from dreams in Divination (yay!). For the last two weeks, we had been studying crystal balls. Scorpius always made up tons of stuff before Divination to see in the crystal ball and during.

"I'm feeling later life corruption this week." He said thoughtfully. "A broomstick accident that leads me trapped in a forest forever alone or a galleon avalanche that leaves me alone forever."

And last week it was various ways that the destruction of the world came about. Such as Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans coming to life and taking over the world, because they had become too flavoursome.

I drained the last of my butterbeer and put my glass down. Scorpius had already finished his.

"Want to go to Honeydukes?" he suggested. "This place has lost any charm."

I considered Abby and Jane for a moment. The probability of them showing up out of the blue was dropping by the second. And I really wanted to go to Honeydukes. That was one of the aspects of the trip I craved and even dreamt about.

"Won't there be a lot of people that could..." I said hating to be a buzz kill. "Like if we went to the Three Broomsticks to get butterbeer instead of here?"

"Come on, Rosie."

Ahhhhh... and Rosie is back.

"You know that you want to go to Honeydukes," Scorpius said in a very persuasive voice.

I hesitated, "Okay, Scorpie, I will but I will hex you if we get caught."

"We're not criminals." Scorpius chuckled bringing our glasses back up to the bar.

Aberforth regarded us with a stare.

"Goodbye," I said to Aberforth.

"Goodbye," Scorpius yelled to a goat chewing on hay across the pub.

I gave him a playful shove out the door. And he shoved me right back making me fall into a pile of snow outside Hog's head. He roared with laughter and I flung a snowball at his unsuspecting face. It exploded on contact with his nose and then it was my turn to roar with laughter.

"YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT!" He yelled after me as I ran as fast as I could to avoid getting Scorpius' wrath and a face full of snow.

"IN YOUR DREAMS!" I yelled back at him. I could hear him hot on my heels. And just when I thought I had put some space between us I felt a pair of strong arms wrapping around my chest and waist. Before I knew it I went diving into the snow once again. I had fallen into the snow on top of Scorpius. His arms were wrapped around me holding me to him and for once I didn't care. We were both laughing uncontrollably. I wriggled my hand free and got a fistful of snow. I used it to shove some more snow right in his laughing face.

I rolled out of his loosened grip. He instantly acted and repaid me. Snow hit under my jaw sending shivers down my spine.

"Okay!" I exclaimed holding up my hands in surrender. He was kneeling over me ready to throw another pile of snow in my face. "I give up!"

Scorpius paused for a second and in that second I grabbed a ball of snow and put it down his robes. It was truly one of the funniest things I had ever seen!

He yelped and tried to shake it out while I rolled in the snow laughing. I laughed so much that my vision went blurry with tears. I thought I would never be able to stop laughing. I was laughing so hard that Scorpius was able to sit next to me, pull me up into a sitting position and against him. He poured a mountain of snow down my robes. My laughs turned to shrieks as I shook it out before collapsing in the snow once again with Scorpius.

I was still chuckling when Scorpius came along with another snowball. I didn't know what he planned to do with it but I was sure my body couldn't take any more laughter, shrieking or shivering.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" I tried to sound serious but instead came off as giggly. "If you do that again I'll probably piss myself!"

It did the trick Scorpius dropped the snowball, "Rosie, I really didn't need to know that. A 'please, don't do that again even though I was the one who started it' would've done."

"We should go to Honeydukes," I said as Scorpius grabbed my hands and hoisted me to my feet with him.

"Is that wise? You are already acting like you ate the whole store." Scorpius commented but we both knew that wasn't going to stop us from going to Honeydukes.

"Who cares?" I said playfully. Suddenly I realised how close I was standing to Scorpius. The tips of my shoes were touching his and his hands were still in mine, I could feel the warmth of them despite our gloves. I panicked and stepped back from him.

He gave me an odd look before responding,

"Honeydukes it is."

I glanced around we were out of sight back in the outskirts of Hogsmeade. It was starting to snow again and by the time we had made it to Honeydukes we were covered in snow. There was only a small crowd of students in the shop. When we snuck past Weasley's Wizard Wheezes it was overflowing with students.

When we walked in were greeted by snow free warm air. Honeydukes was amazing, my heaven. Vibrant colours and sweets everywhere. Luckily the students in the shop were older students who couldn't remove their gaze from the new and improved nose biting teacup.

"I've never been happier in my life!" I exclaimed throwing my hands in the air. Scorpius laughed and agreed.

Scorpius and I spent beyond an hour in the shop looking at all the sweets and snapping up samples. I loaded up on sweets enough to last me a long, long, long (LONG) time.

"I can't believe we just did that." I sighed as we stomped through snow back up to the castle.

"No," Scorpius corrected me opening a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. "What is unbelievable is a number of sweets you can eat."

I gave him a proud smile, "Jealous?"

"Of your rubbish bin stomach?" Scorpius smirked and passed me the box. I took a fist full of beans.

I chucked them casually in my mouth. Tears came to my eyes at the combination taste of all the different flavours.

"Why?" Scorpius asked staring at me. "Are you trying to poison yourself? That is disgusting. I can't even imagine what your breath smells like after that."

"What? Want to smell?" I jeered standing on the tips of my toes trying to get in his face.

"I rather smell a troll's," Scorpius said pushing down on my shoulders bringing me back to my normal height.

"That was kind and thoughtful words."

"Your tongue is after changing colour."

I stuck out my tongue and narrowed my eyes trying to see it.

"It's turned orange." He said crinkling his nose.

"Cool, last time it turned purple and the time before that turquoise," I said after sticking my tongue back in my mouth. "You try!"

Scorpius shook his head and considered this for a moment.

"Oooooh, you're thinking about it so you're going to do it," I said jiggling the box.

"Rose-"  
"Do it!"

"Rose-"

"Don't be a coward, Scorpius."

"Alright, Rosie, if that is your heart's desire," Scorpius said his voice dripping with sarcasm taking a fistful.

"Yes, it is," I declared jumping up and down on the spot.

The second he threw the beans into his mouth, he pulled a face like he had just thrown a lemon in his mouth. He winced, then he swallowed and turned to me.

"That was horrific!" he said coughing. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"You get used to it after a while," I said barely containing my laughter and patting him on the back sympathetically.

"Why would I want to get used to that!?" he snapped. "I think I might have killed my taste buds."

I tried to give him my best apologetic look but it came out as another smile. I reached up, cupped his chin and turned his face towards me.

"What colour is your tongue?" I asked giggling (for unknown reasons).

Scorpius looked at me for a long second like he didn't hear me then he stuck out his tongue in my face.

"A really dark purple," I said almost falling backwards at the sudden presence of his tongue.

"Want to make a rainbow?" he said suggestively.

My heart leapt into my throat but then a second later it sank right back down again when he plucked the box of beans out of my unsuspecting hand. I released his face that I was still cupping. Merlin, I ran my fingers through my hair and laughed nervously, what had I been thinking?!

My face was hot and scarlet. I shoved another pile of beans into my mouth to cover it and distract myself from _that_ sudden thought. Where had it come from? Stupid love potion! It was probably that... it confused my brain that's all. I feel fine now.

Or I did feel fine when he threw a snowball at the unsuspecting blushing girl with a mouth full of beans. And then he made another one and ran.

That snowball fight lasted way longer than the one after Hog's Head. But this time, there was more actual snow fired than thrown down our robes. We stayed outside in the snow together until the time for dinner was approaching. The best part of it all was when we made snow angels!

By the time we had gotten back into the castle the snow on our clothes had melted. Leaving us soaking and in need of a heating and drying charm.

"Bye, Rosie."

"Bye, Scorpie." I teased back as I ran up the Grand Staircase to the Ravenclaw tower. I stopped dead midway when I realised what was still wrapped around my neck. I had grown so comfortable and used to it I had forgotten it was even there. I unwrapped the scarf and hastily shoved it into my bag laughing nervously to myself.

"I suppose I have to give that back to Scorpius. I'll do it the next time I see him." I muttered to myself.

I answered the bronze eagle knocker's riddle and walked inside the common room. I saw Abby and Jane straight away. Merlin, I had forgotten about them.

Abby was surrounded by sweet wrappers laying back in an armchair. Abby's eyes were closed and her hands were hugging her stomach. Jane was sitting on a sofa alongside the armchair talking to Eric Longford who kept running his hands through his gelled up hair.

Should I leave it pass… no way.

"Where were you guys?" I hurried over placing my hands on my hips ignoring Longford.

Abby moaned, "Rose, I think I might be dying. Come closer and tell me soft things about potions ingredients in my ear."

Jane's dirty blonde hair was let loose from its usual french plait. It made her look prettier than usual and less stern. She flicked her hair slapping Longford in the face with it. He didn't seem to mind one bit. Was that flirting?

"We're sorry, Rose," Jane said sounding sorry. "But Abby stupidly ate something a creepy witch gave her and she went mental. She nearly tore down Honeydukes. She ran out of the Three Broomsticks and I had no choice but to follow her. Then Eric showed up, just in time, and helped me calm Abby down."

Abby mouthed the word 'prick' to me while Jane turned to Eric and slapped her hand down on his leg. Ew! Was all I could think. This couldn't be romance.

"It was all you, my Cassiopeia." He whispered loud enough for everyone to hear.

I cringed and sat on the arm of Abby's chair far away from them.

"Rose," she said her eyes closed, sensing my presence. "I've never been more bloated in my life. I think I might be a whale or preggers."

"There, there." I patted her head.

"I've said yes to Kenny-"

"Who?"

"The guy who asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him on Valentine's day. Eric's… _better_ friend. I have said yes, because when Jane said I cannot eat any more sweets he bought me Cauldron Cakes. I respect that."

"I suppose if he got you sweets he's a good guy."

"The best. I didn't know I abandoned you, I'm sorry."

"That's okay."

"I thought you were there. I thought you were the voice saying 'Lumos, Lumos, Lumos, Lumos, Lumos, Lumos, Nox' over and over again."

"Would you like me to take you to Madam Pomfrey?"

"No, I was already there. She said I am stupid and it will pass." Abby explained. "But I think Janic is the real problem."

"Janic?" I frowned. What else had Abby put in her mouth?

"Jane and Eric. Janic, that's their ship name! Get with the times, Rose!" Abby burst out. "I've had a lot of time to think. I've been thinking better than usual. I came up with so many ship names. Kebby for me and Kenny, Crood for Professor Crepsley and Monsieur Wood and my most brilliant one yet, Scorose."

"What?" I said alarmed at Scorose.

"I thought using your first names would be cuter. Or maybe you would prefer Malrose or Weasfoy."

"I don't need ship name with Sc- _Malfoy_ ," I said my eyes darting everywhere. "We don't speak anymore, we don't like each other, we're not together-" I rambled.

"God, don't get upset, Rose. Like I said I've had a lot of time to think. And I came across that and I thought it sounded cuter. Way better than Janic, that's for sure."

"And getting back to Janic and Kebby," I said changing the subject. "I guess I'm going to be alone by myself forever now."

"I wouldn't mind you being the third wheel," Abby said kindly. "Janic is a trainwreck."

Janic were too caught up in each other (not like that, in their words) to hear what Abby was talking very loudly about.

"It's really annoying all they ever do is talk and Eskimo kiss, constantly rubbing each other's noses together. Who does that?! All they ever talk about are school and classes in a low sexy voice to each other. It's ruined the idea of a boyfriend for me."

"What about Kenny?"

"Kenny… he's my sugar daddy. I want Cauldron Cakes, etcetera from him, not kisses."

"Amazingly that sounds slightly more romantic."

"Rose?" Jane interrupted still too close to Eric. It was like they were breathing in each other's exhaled breath. "Where did you go after we left?"

Good question Jane. Lying time!

"I went to Hog's head." Not a complete lie.

"Did you go with anyone?"

"Molly." Who would ask about that? Unless you want boredom.

"You poor thing," Abby sighed. "If I wasn't a mess, I would feel sorry for you."

"Thank you, Abby," I said scooting off the arm of her chair and standing up. "I'm going to dinner. Are you coming?" I wasn't going to bother Jane with the question cause the answer to that was obvious.

"Rose, I am stuffer than a stuffed turkey. If I even swallow my spit I will explode."

"So, no?"

"No."

"Okay, then. I'm going to put my stuff away first." I said before I left for my dorm.

No one was in there. I did a quick rummage through my bag pulling out Scorpius' scarf. I sat on my bed, held the scarf in my hands and stared down at it.

"There is no one in here. It's fine no one will know." I murmured to myself.

I lifted the scarf to my face and pressed the soft wool against the lower half of my face.

I took a deep intake of breath.

 _That's definitely it._

The voice in my mind jeered. I dropped the scarf onto my lap instantly.

'No, it's not.' I denied. 'I don't like him like that.' Then a more important detail occurred to me, 'Why in the name of MERLIN was I SMELLING Scorpius MALFOY'S SCARF!?'

I wanted to laugh and throw the scarf across the room all at the same time.

Before I could do either the door handle of the door creaked and turned. I jumped and hid Scorpius' scarf out of sight under my blankets just a second before the door fully opened.

"Hi, Abby." I greeted my voice high and tight.

"Hello, Rose." She returned kneeling down and crawling on her hands and knees. "Don't mind me. I just need to be close to a toilet."

"You okay?"

"There's a rainbow in my stomach does that count as okay?" Abby said. "Please go to dinner and leave me to die."

"Abby-"

"Please, Rose."

"Okay," I said giving in. "I'll be back to you in a half an hour."

"Thank you." She said climbing onto her bed and snuggling under the blankets. "Goodnight!"

"Night!" I called back shutting the door after me. I hoped that Abby would be recovered by the time I had returned.

I didn't take the scarf to Scorpius then. He would be with his so called friends anyway. But over the course of the next week, I kept forgetting to give it back whenever there was a chance. He said nothing of it and together we went through our stockpile of Honeyduke's sweets whenever we were alone.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Once again thank you all for the reads, reviews, favs and follows. I read every review. I appreciate and love every one of them.**

 **Happy-day-after-first-birthday to I Shouldn't Love You, But I Do!**

 **I can't believe how much follows and favs this fic has gotten. It feels like a dream. This time last year, my writing was... let's not put _that_ into words, those of you who have been following this fanfiction from the start will know all too well. To see how far I have come in just a year is unbelievable and none of it would be possible without the support of you guys!**

 **So thank you from the bottom of my heart.**

 **And I'll write what you're all waiting/hoping to read. In honour of this milestone, yes, Rose and Scorpius' 'relationship' will heat up in the next couple of chapters. Not intense snogging in the library! but getting there.**


	50. Chapter 50- Write to Me

"Traitor!" Abby hissed across the room at Jane.

The entire class turned their heads out of their usual History of Magic daze to Abby and (unfortunately) me.

"Quit it, Abby," I muttered to her, not for the first time. I tried with all my might to concentrate and listen to the undisturbed moany voice of Professor Binns.

"Never," she said firmly scratching the tip of her quill across a sentence in the history book. It was just as loud as her hiss had been.

Then I sighed. Jane had abandoned our History of Magic desk and was sitting alongside Eric Longford. Abby took this as a fact that Jane was a traitor and took the whole thing to heart in her usual dramatic flare.

"Abby," I said slowly. "This desk is only designed for two people anyway. She has a boyfriend, they're going to sit together."

I wasn't in the mood to bicker to Abby about Janic. I could kind of see where Jane was coming from if Scorpius wasn't a Slytherin and a Malfoy I would probably sit with him- that's a stupid example he's not my boyfriend.

Jane and Eric are constantly together. It is annoying the boggarts out of Abby. And this week hasn't been good for my friendship with Abby either. I had been hanging out with Scorpius more than usual, taking walks in the snow and eating sweets. Abby was starting to notice my absence. There is only so many times I can pretend I'm going to Hagrid's before it looks like I have an obsession with Hagrid.

I frowned at the thoughts and tugged the ends of Scorpius' scarf that I was wearing yet again. Nobody was the wiser since I bewitched the colours to make it look like a basic Ravenclaw scarf. After almost a week, I could still smell him in the wool.

"Maybe, I'll sit with Kenny and abandon you," Abby muttered looking at Kenny. It was an empty threat, of course, Kenny was too busy scribbling down everything Professor Binns was saying breaking into a sweat. While his friend beside him was busy constructing a paper airplane.

"I don't mind," I replied. "If you want we can play Gob Stones in the common room tonight, it's been ages since we last played."

Abby brightened at this, "Sure. But don't you have your own Eric to get busy with?"

"What? Why would I want or have an Eric?"

"You're always running off somewhere, Rose," Abby said shaking her head. "And when you get back you're blushing and laughing like a flamingo. And worst of all your constantly daydreaming- yes, you are! We all know that face you make by now."

Then it was my turn to shake my head, "I don't do any of those things. I go to Hagrid's and the Library that's it."

Abby clearly not listening continued on, "And you're wearing that scarf all the time. You never wore a scarf indoors before."

"It's clothing and fashion. What's the big deal?"

"Well… if I know my American tv shows a scarf or a turtleneck means you are hiding something. And that something is a _hickey_." Abby said loud enough for everyone in the castle to hear.

I got very blushy from then on.

"I'm not hiding… one of _those_." I hissed feeling everyone's eyes on the back of my head. I could hear a couple of laughs. I pulled down Scorpius' scarf enough for my neck to be in view. Beetroot red but hickey free.

"Okay, maybe not one of those," Abby said. "But I know you have a bae. I can feel the hormones in the air and in your eyes."

"Abby, please, every time you open your mouth I want to lay in a hole and die," I fought back the urge to bang my head against the desk.

"Alright, then, we shall play Gob Stones tonight and I shall wait like the good friend I am for you to pour out with information on your beloved," Abby declared.

"Can't wait, I'm sizzling with information," I said sarcastically.

"I think I'll go to the Library after this. Are you coming or are you-"

"No, I have Divination next," I interrupted not wanting to hear the end of that sentence.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot with Malfoy," Abby said. "If I were you I would've beaten him up by now or I would've force fed him poison."

"It's not that bad, the subject is interesting at times."

"But Malfoy?"

"Leaves me alone," I said pretending to be reading the textbook in front of me hoping she would drop the whole thing.

"Do you want me to wait for you after satanic fortune telling class to go to the Library?"

"No, thanks. I'll probably be tired afterwards," I said quickly.

"I hate going on my own." Abby huffed. "And before you say it, Rose, no, I will not be going with Janic. I did that last time and I almost threw myself in front of Madam Pince's line of fire to be killed. They wouldn't stop being icky about touching each other and speaking. It would've been better if they stuck each other's tongues down their throats."

The bell sounded through the castle before I could respond. I scribbled down the homework Professor Binns had written on the blackboard.

"I'm really sorry. I'll see you later," I said closing my ink pot. I shoved it and the rest of my stuff in my bag.

"Okay, but we get to play Exploding Snap first instead of Gob Stones," Abby called to me with already one foot out the door.

I threw my bag on my back and followed that last few people out. I was smiling to myself about the fact that I had Divination with Scorpius, a fun afternoon was ahead of me.

I hurried onwards almost missing Scorpius himself leaning against the stone wall around the corner. I had to jog back a couple of steps to meet him.

"What are you doing here?" I said glancing up and down the corridor to see if any of the Slytherins were here (why else would he be here?).

The grin on Scorpius' face slipped a little, "I- thought, I could walk to class with you."

My heart fluttered in my chest (I didn't think it could do that).

"Really?"

"I had a free period." He said quickly.

"How did you know I would be here?"

"You said once that you had History of Magic before Divination."

I remember mentioning it about a month ago, "And you remembered that?"

"I'm not stupid."

"I didn't say that. Usually, people forget little things like that."

"I have an excellent memory."

"History of Magic is about a mile from Divination." I started.

"Don't make a big deal out of it," he said the tips of his ears turning red as he spoke. "I was bored."

"No one has ever waited for me to walk me to class before," I stated. "You're turning out to be very sweet, Scorpius."

"Rose-"

"At least to me," I said laughing nervously.

"We're going to be late to class if we don't start moving." He said stiffly beginning to walk.

"Are you going to do this every Friday?" I asked falling into pace with him and giving his sleeve a playful tug.

"Depends, Rosie." He said with a laugh.

"Depends on what?"

"How much you're going to annoy me about this." Scorpius gave an even harder tug at my sleeve. "And whether you want me to."

"Of course, I want you to." I burst out without a second's hesitation.

Scorpius smiled to himself like he was sharing a private joke and tugged at the scarf around my neck.

"Nice to see you're still wearing my scarf."

"No, I'm not."

"You're a terrible liar."

"And how could you know that I'm lying? I've been wearing this all week why are you bringing it up now?"

Scorpius paused for a second, "Forget it, it doesn't matter."

"You're acting really strange today," I commented but I think my staring at the ground and red face was probably, even more, strange.

"I forgot what I was going to say." He protested.

"Fine," I said just as defensively. "Be like that."

"Be like what?"

"I don't know!" I exclaimed. "You're looking at me funny."

I was watching his expression out of the corner of my eye. When he heard me his conflicted expression turned to a plain frown. It was strange for Scorpius.

"How would you know? You're not even looking at me." He said waspishly.

"I am," I said a wave of anger washing over me. I was ready to storm away from him or give him a kick in the shin.

Scorpius somehow sensed this. He grabbed my hand when I stepped too far ahead of him and pulled me back next to him.

I didn't know what to say and he didn't say anything. He just looked at me and I stared right back. My hand was still in his. It felt like-

"You can have your scarf back if you want," I said dumbstruck forgetting about the frustrated feeling that made me want to shake him.

"No, it looks nice on you."

* * *

We were late to Divination and as punishment Professor Trelawney announced her predictions about us to the class.

"I sensed that two of my students would arrive late." she stage whispered once we sat down. "A powerful attraction to the other, I see."

Merlin, please kill me!

She walked around our table in a slow circle for a few seconds then suddenly stopped and stood behind Scorpius. Professor Trelawney started petting the top of his head, her ringed fingers really got in there. I could tell by the look he shot across to me that if she didn't stop it he was more than ready to hex her.

The surrounding students looked more than happy for our 'attraction' to be the entertainment of the evening. Professor Trelawney, however, was oblivious to the smirks and laughs as she voiced her predictions.

"Romance is blooming in the air." She smiled finally releasing Scorpius' hair. "Don't be afraid of it." she patted him on the back. "Embrace it and you will get what you desire."

"Now if you will all open the textbook to page 202 you will find…"

I fanned the ever rising temperature of my face with a spare bit of parchment that was lodged in my book. Over my dead body was I ever going to be late to class again. I hoped that prediction wouldn't get around. Well, it proves that Trelawney is a crackpot and a fraud, there's no denying it now.

But I did enjoy walking to class with Scorpius. When he let go of my hand he was normal Scorpius again. Not the one who would act like he was hiding something on certain words and questions.

I glanced up from the embroidered star patterns on the cloth that covered our table to Scorpius when I thought of him. Our eyes met. He took out his quill and scratched something onto a bit of parchment from our parchment conversation last week that still had some space on it. He pushed it towards me.

 _"Desire? A new book, perhaps?"_

I silently giggled at it. I let go of some of my embarrassment and began to think of the whole thing as a joke. I picked up my own quill making sure Trelawney's eyes were elsewhere and scribbled,

 _"Sorry, Scorp, but yes. I'm guessing a new broomstick for you, perhaps?"_

 _"Nimbus 2987. I'm not at all afraid of that."_

And the rest of Divination class went as it usually did. After Professor Trelawney's lecture and several crap attempts at telling the future, she told us to practise crystal ball reading.

The room filled with chatter, Scorpius got up and got a crystal ball. He placed it on the holder at the centre of our circular table.

"Ladies, first." He said when he sat down. Scorpius tapped the crystal ball with the point of his quill. The glass made a clinking noise on contact.

"If you insist," I smirked and put my head on my folded arms so that I was eye level with the crystal ball. I stared into the swirling fog slowly moving in the crystal ball.

I tried to see some familiar shapes in the crystal ball. All I could see was clumps of mist that made no sense. It worked better as a mood lamp than a future telling device.

I looked at the pages in front of me to the ball and back again but they bared no similarity.

Stupid!

"I see…" I started not wanting to keep Scorpius waiting any longer. "A fog or possibly extremely dark cotton."

"You're not even trying." He said giving the ball another dig with his quill.

"Quit abusing the crystal ball," I said swatting his hand and quill away. "That's what I see."

"Very dark cotton is about to grace Hogwarts."

"Yes," I said firmly. "It will. I predict in the next three days in a place where no one can see."

"Right, Rosie," Scorpius said. "Should we award the prize for the best Seer now or should we wait?"

"I think now," I said. "There is no way your later life corruption can beat the truth of that."

"I think different," Scorpius said lowering his head so he could see the full twirling contents of the crystal ball. I kept my head in my arms and watched the warped picture of his face dart from pieces of mist.

"I see…" Scorpius said. "You."

"Me?" I gasped pretending to faint and almost fall off my stool.

"Yes."

"And?"

"And…"

"And?"

"And I can't see anything but your face. Sit up." Scorpius said.

I rolled my eyes and returned to my position staring at him through the crystal ball.

"I couldn't possibly be in the way of such a great Seer," I exclaimed. "How about you tell me something about my future? Since all you can see is my face."

"After this class," he said all mystical. "You aren't going to go back to the Ravenclaw common room."

"If I'm getting axe-murdered in this story I swear to merlin, Scorpie," I warned. "Or captured by a troll."

"Rosie, you are coming with me." He paused for dramatic effect.

"Tooooo?"

"Finish off the Hogsmeade sweets,"

I smiled at him through the crystal ball. I wasn't sure if he was able to make it out through the mist until the corners of his mouth tugged upwards.

"What if your prediction is wrong?"

"My seering powers are never wrong," Scorpius proclaimed.

"Okay, then," I gave in. "Since there is no escaping the future or Honeydukes sweets."

"'Escaping' you were waiting for me to ask you from the moment I met you after class."

"I wasn't waiting. I wasn't even thinking about that." I protested. "But yesterday was fun."

I recalled and grinned at the sweets we had gone through on the window sill of an empty corridor. We got so giggly on sugar that we couldn't stop laughing at everything from funny words to funny spells.

"It was," Scorpius replied. "Except for the part where you almost died choking on a sweet. That was just disgusting."

I gave his leg a soft kick under the table at that (but it was disgusting).

"You said you wouldn't bring that up!" I said annoyed.

"I didn't promise," Scorpius said. "It was too funny not to bring up."

"Yeah, ha ha Rose nearly died."

"Don't get your wand in a knot. I saved you after all." Scorpius said looking proud of himself.

"I could've saved myself if I could have said the charm."

Professor Trelawney came to our table. I groaned internally and I could tell Scorpius did just the same.

"What have you seen?" She asked Scorpius paying as little attention to 'can't make up stuff for dung Rose' as possible.

Scorpius sat up and I followed. He caught by eye for a second and gave me a half smirk that could barely be registered as anything at all. I leant my head against my hands and watched seer Scorpie's magic happen.

Scorpius didn't tell her what he told me. Instead, he had an entirely different story up his sleeve about being trampled by a herd of unicorns only to be revived by a group of friendly unicorn hating centaurs. A five-minute story with highs and lows that kept me entertained. Professor Trelawney nodded and awed like it was a masterpiece set in stone. While I, on the other hand, struggled once again to keep a straight face and keep my laughter in.

"Well done, Mr Malfoy." She cheered. She thankfully not bring up the prediction from earlier.

"Now, Miss Weasley." Professor Trelawney said without any enthusiasm. I think by now she can learn what to expect from me. "What have you seen?"

Scorpius turned to me and gave me look that said, 'What have you seen indeed, Rose.'

What do I see?

"A fog," I said short and sweet.

"Anything else, my dear?" Professor Trelawney asked leaning in to get a look at the crystal ball.

"In the next three days," I answered.

She nodded and moved on to the next table (yay!).

"I think we all know who the top student is," Scorpius said straightening his tie.

"I think we all know who is going to have tea with Trelawney soon," I said mimicking him by pushing aside the scarf and straightening my own tie.

"Never in a million years," Scorpius said recovering fast. "I'm busy tutoring, you aren't I?"

"In what?"

"Divination."

"I suppose snowball fights and walks around the castle count as that."

"For all that bat knows I'm tutoring you all the time. I don't have time for tea with her." Scorpius said. "I could say that I'm bringing you along, then she'll call the whole thing off and finally leave this overheated classroom just to stop it."

"Say no such thing! There a chance she would like to witness our tutoring sessions over tea."

Then Trelawney did the only good thing that comes with having her as a teacher. She announced to the class,

"I believe it is time for us to depart. It is my inner eye's will. I would say happy Christmas but I am afraid for five of you, it will not be happy and for one of you, it will mean departing with a limb."

She then retreated to her study flicking her cloak after her.

I shoved my things back into my bag while Scorpius put back the crystal ball. I waited for him to do the same so we could walk out together. I had to ask him something in private. I had completely forgotten about it earlier until he started telling his prediction to Professor Trelawney. The herd of trampling unicorns reminded me of a prick. I was tossing in my bed last night thinking about that Scorpius had said I was pretty and smart and the reason why he did.

I wanted to know about Albus. Had he gotten worse? Had he somehow repented? I wanted to be ready for what I was coming home to. And maybe Scorpius would say it again, I didn't know why I wanted him to say it again. I probably should've felt shallow about it but I didn't. In fact, I felt quite the opposite. It was the way he said it. It was indescribable and somehow meaningful.

"Scorpius?" I stood up to stand next to him while he packed his bag.

"What?"

"I need to ask you something,"

Scorpius turned his full attention to me, "Is it serious or is it another what is your favourite colour question?"

"Serious," I said. "Can we go somewhere private?"

"Well, we weren't exactly going to dig into a feast of Honeydukes sweets together in public." He replied. "What's it about?"

"You know who jr," I said.

"Right then." Scorpius scowled putting on his bag. "There goes any prospect of a happy afternoon."

I followed him down the trapdoor ladder once again praying that he could not see or was intentionally looking up my skirt.

"Ask it." He said when I joined him at the bottom of the ladder. "I think us, is a bigger scandal than whatever you're about to ask."

I glanced around.

"Rosie," Scorpius said. "I worry that you're taking more caution with asking this than you have ever done doing anything with me. I don't know whether to be offended or hurt."

"Actually, Scorpius," I said blinking when a new question bubbled into my mind, one that I hadn't thought to ask. "Where do you tell the Slytherin thugs you are when you're really with me?"

Scorpius led the way into the corridor, "Let's just say, I go on a lot of walks alone and I study way too much. What do you tell your friends?"

"Basically, the same thing except I visit Hagrid's."

"Ask what you're going to ask about Albus."

"Has he said any more about me?"

"Rosie, I'm not your gossip owl."

"I mean is he has been better? I can't phrase this right at all." I said weakly. "I have to put up with him during the Christmas holidays-"

"Say no more." He said. "He's manipulative, cunning and he's a coward who won't say anything to your face. If he does, I'll find the worse hex in the world that I can find and use it on him."

I laughed and poked him with my elbow, "You wouldn't."

"Yes, I would," Scorpius said as if it was the obvious answer.

I smiled up at him, "If he says anything about you, I'll do the same."

"You don't need to waste your magic on that prick." He said. "C'mon, Rosie." Taking my hand and dragging me into our usual quiet corridor to sit on the oversized window sill that looked over the grounds.

I sat down facing him and threw my bag on the ground. I leant my head against the stained glass window through it I could see a red version of Hagrid's hut with smoke pouring out of the chimney and a blue version of the Forbidden Forest along with a green Black Lake. All of it was covered in snow and steadily growing darker.

Scorpius placed what was left of our haul in the small space between us.

I started nibbling on a Cauldron Cake when Scorpius moved closer to me and asked,

"Will you write to me?"

I almost drop my Cauldron Cake and fell off the window sill all at the same time. What did he say?

"You want me to write to you," I said slowly checking that I hadn't just dreamt that one up. I leant towards him, pushing the boundaries of personal space with Cauldron Cake crumbs probably covering my face knowing my luck at a time like this.

"Or I could write to you," Scorpius suggested. "Unless you're busy."

"I want to write to you," I said abruptly with about as much subtlety as a purple grindylow above water. "And for you to write back. Otherwise, that would just be sad."

"I'll check that Albus is being okay with you."

"No way," I said still abandoning subtlety. "Are you sending me a two lined letter about Albus. That cannot be the reason you've suddenly decided to write to me."

"You got me, I can't go a day without hearing about your ridiculousness," Scorpius smirked. "I'll miss you too much, Rosie."

"That's what I wanted to hear," I said grinning stupidly. "I'll write to you every day then."

"And I'll write back every week then." He teased nudging my leg with his.

"Scorpie, write to me every day," I smiled.

"Fine, I'll be sure to bore you with the pureblood boy chronicles."

"You couldn't bore me."

"You keep telling yourself that. But for Merlin's sake, do not go flashing them around the house and to papa Weasley."

"You're just picturing me now skipping around the house like an elf with a basket of your letters. Singing about how I got a letter from the one and only Scorpius Malfoy."

"With bells and everything maybe even a flute and a framed photo of me."

"I'll lock them away or something. What does Andrew look like?"

"He's stinks of evil and is completely black with white eyebrows." Scorpius described. "Watch your fingers he'll take them off."

"He actually sounds cute, from a distance," I said. "I'll try and send my letters back with him so write the minute you get off the train."

"Okay, so 'Dear Rose, just got off the train. Scorpius.'"

"Merlin, not that. It would be boring send me about two pages."

"What the hell am I going to write to you about that will fill up two pages?! And let me guess you're going to write about twenty."

"You guessed right."

"Fine, but it better be interesting."

I threw the rest of the Cauldron Cake in my mouth and finally nudge my leg back against his.

We spent the rest of our time together talking about random things and eating until there was nothing but crumbs left. We missed dinner but didn't care because we were already bursting full with sweets. The torches in the corridor were alight and the halls were almost pitch dark. Peeves was around we could hear him cackling somewhere nearby. We walked as quickly and quietly as we could down the corridor trying not to draw Peeves' attention to us.

"I think we're safe," I said when we emerged out of one of the many doors on the Grand Staircase.

It was almost curfew so our goodbyes had to be quick.

"Have a good Christmas, Rosie," Scorpius said standing awkwardly next to me.

I wasn't sure if this was a hugging occasion (why would there ever be a hugging occasion with Scorpius?). I stood just as awkwardly as he did. He stood unsure of what to do with his hands. I patted his shoulder which made me cringe and made him laugh but I soon joined him when the whole stupidity of the situation got to me.

"Happy Christmas, Scorpie," I said and then even quieter so the people hurrying about the stairs trying to get back to their common rooms before curfew wouldn't hear, "Don't forget to write to me."

Scorpius smiled, "Right when I get off the train." And with that, he headed down the stairs in the direction of the Slytherin dungeons.

I hurried up the stairs towards Ravenclaw tower not forgetting my promise to Abby.

I slipped into the seat next to her as soon as I entered the common room.

"There you are," Abby said. "You missed dinner where you out with wink wink."

"I was taking a walk and forgot about the time. Exploding Snap, right?"

"Oh, that's fine. We can play Gob Stones. I got Kenny to play few games of Exploding Snap with me before you came." Abby pointed towards the sheepish boy in the corner curled up with a book.

"That's nice," I said. "You have your own romance blooming."

"God, no, Kenny's just afraid of my womanliness," Abby said smirking at Kenny. "I found out from him after staring him down for 20 minutes that Jane had set Eric up to set Kenny up to try and seduce me. Watch out, Rose, an overly ambitious Ravenclaw boy might be coming your way too or should I say watch out to your _lover_."

I involuntarily shuddered at _'lover'_. The word 'lover' should be burned from the dictionary. It's the most embarrassing word ever. Guess who has a new least favourite word!

"I don't have a _'lover'_ right now nor will I ever have one," I said. "And if Kenny's twin is coming for me he'll get the end of my wand."-or possibly Scorpius' if he's willing to stretch his promise.

"Oh, naïve, little Rosie," Abby said wagging her finger at me.

I swatted away her pointed finger and moaned, "Not this conversation again. Let's just play Gob Stones and forget about stupid boys." I gestured to Abby's Gob Stones set on the table.

Abby shrugged, "I'll spring it on you unexpectedly and in your panic, you'll spill everything. But yes to forgetting about boys all this talk about them is giving me a violent headache."


	51. Chapter 51- Traveling Home for Christmas

Fifteen minutes before the Hogwarts Express was due to pull into platform 9 and ¾'s Abby, Jane and I were exchanging presents for Christmas. Our yearly ritual of shaking and tapping each other's presents and guessing what was inside of them.

"Oh, the mystery!" Abby exclaimed knocking on the small square Christmas present like it was a door. I had given her that present, it was a book covered in mistletoe wrapping paper. The book was about powerful hexes and jinxes that had funny outcomes that actually did work. I decided to give her that because she had read nearly every quidditch book known to man, had an endless supply of sweets and novelty items in her trunk, no interest whatsoever in jewellery and had every type of quill a witch could have, broken and working.

"I am not at all hurt by your sarcasm," I said pressing my thumbs into the wrapping of my present which was soft and plush (a teddy bear? Can never have enough of them).

"What?" Abby said genuinely confused. "This could be anything. A box of unicorns, Monsieur Wood's wagging finger gift wrapped, the elder wand, the possibilities are endless."

"That's a bit of a stretch. The last time I checked Monsieur Wood still had all his fingers intact. The Golden Trio isn't hiding the elder wand, Abby, how many times do I have to tell you it was snapped, is probably rotten and eaten by a rat."

"I hope it's that rat then."

I shuddered, "Not exactly the Christmassy image I was hoping for."

Why did I bring rats up? Rats creep me out all rats have ever since dad told me and Hugo the wonderful tale of his rat Scabbers as a bedtime story when I was five. I got nightmares of giant scurrying rats crawling all over me for ages. Moving swiftly along from my dad's terrible choices and my icky fear (suppressing with all my might).

The package I gave Jane was smaller than the present I gave Abby. It was covered in the same mistletoe wrapping paper but inside it was filled with tons of lipsticks all different shades of pinks and reds that Jane had taken a liking to over the last month. I knew she was definitely going to get use out of the lipsticks. She was going through makeup faster than Scorpius and I went through our Honeydukes sweets.

Jane was stuffing the gifts from Abby and me into the top of her already full backpack. She struggled to fit Abby's enormous L-shaped present. Jane and I were the most curious about that out of all the gifts.

Jane abandoned trying to stuff Abby's present into her bag and picked up the Quibbler.

"I wish I could come to the wedding," Jane said flicking through the pages of the Quibbler. "Knowing Victoire it's going to be the chicest event of the year."

I laughed, "Did you forget about the Jane and Eric-"

"Janic," Abby chimed in.

"Spectacular event that's currently taking place all day every day?"

Jane flicked a Bertie Bott's earwax bean across at me and hid a smile behind her magazine at the mention of Eric.

I waved my hand in front of my face to stop it from taking out my eye.

"Oooh, I really want to see..." Abby burst out from her awkward upside down position next to me. "Time bomb whoopee cushions. James and Fred said they'll put time bomb whoopee cushions under the seats of really prissy people. They'll go off with a stinky bang during the ceremony."

"That's just cruel. If they did that at my wedding I would kill them," Jane scowled.

"Thank you for telling us that, Abby, I'll put a stop to it," I said.

"Forget I said anything, Rose!" Abby said clapping her hands over her mouth. "God, sitting like this makes me so goofy."

"Maybe you should sit up?" I suggested.

"No, the world is better upside down," Abby said firmly. "I refused to live in a right side up world anymore. I've wasted my life looking the 'right' way."

"You're red in the face, your eyes are bulging and if the train jams on you will break your neck," Jane stated.

"Fine," Abby muttered doing a spectacular half handstand half tumble into a sitting position into the seat across from her.

"TA-DA!" She grinned.

I clapped and stretched my legs out across the seat happy for the extra leg room.

"I really wish you guys could come." I sighed picking up my book beside me. "It's going to be me and Grandad again. Well, he's buckets of fun but the people that come to say hi usually aren't."

"What about, Albus?" Jane said. "I thought you two were friends outside of school."

I gritted my teeth and glared out at the scenic landscape rushing by the window. I hadn't told them about Albus. I had kind of forgotten that Albus had insulted me. I had thought more about the words that had come out of Scorpius' mouth that day.

As I thought of those words my hatred was forgotten and replaced with a burst of excitement. I tried to push the thoughts and feelings away by turning my focus to the words in front of me. I concentrated on words until the black and white print looked blurry and abnormal.

But then I realised the pair were looking at me expecting an answer that I had let go for too long.

"Well…" I said slowly, thinking very carefully. I didn't trust myself not to blurt out the chaos that was going on inside my head.

'S _corpius Malfoy thinks I'm pretty and smart who cares what anybody else thinks of_ meeee _!'_

Shut up, Rose

"Rosie." I could hear Scorpius' distant voice in the back of my mind. "Rose."

SHUT up!

I wanted to bang my head against the wall until the insanity was gone. Ever since mid second year that voice and those weird feelings were there but I was barely able to hear or sense them they were just a distant white noise. But recently it's been getting so loud that it's making everything… weird. 'What do you want?' I cried to the circus inside my head. I think I might be due for a trip to the insanity ward in St Mungo's any day now.

"Oh, I had forgotten about him," I said. It wasn't a lie, I hate lying to my friends but I can't imagine telling them about how I had found out about Albus being a major, major dick. "We'll see how it goes." I laughed nervously.

"Okay, Rose is being weird," Abby said shaking her head at me.

Jane sighed, "Abby, she probably isn't comfortable talking about Albus."

"Thank you, Jane. I'm as normal as normal could be." I said coolly. "I prefer to hang out with Lily than Albus."

"If you have any time between the bucket full of family feuds take pictures," Abby said.

"I really want to see if Victoire chooses the satin, lace, velvet or fur robes," Jane said with knowledge about these things that I did not possess at all.

"I'll send you a picture of it," I said knowing that a picture would do more justice to Victoire's dress than I ever could.

I absent-mindedly stroked the glossy furry body huddled in the corner next to me. Pumpkin for once was awake. I knew this because despite his eyes being shut his breathing was barely audible. Usually, when he slept there were big snorts, sighs, snores and occasional purrs.

He rolled over giving me a view of some of his chubby stomach. I rubbed his furry warm chest when I did this he contently purred to himself.

"I think I might die of excitement," Abby said breathlessly not for the first time today. "Thunderstorm 31716." She held her arms out grandly in front of her like she was preparing to catch the words in her hands as they came out.

Abby continued adding in a certain voice, "My heart will shatter into a million pieces when I finally see that beauty and she's finally mine!"

I didn't comment on Abby's obsession? Longing? Lust? For what she called the 'mother of all broomsticks' because I'm a good friend or more likely I wasn't wasting my breath when Abby was too head over heels in love with a broomstick to care what my broomstick, quidditch hating had to say about it.

"Finally, you'll get to tryout for the team," Jane said happily.

Abby had vowed not to go for the team until she got a suitable broomstick that wouldn't cramp her style. A second-hand ancient nimbus wasn't part of her fantasies and had no chance of knocking anyone off their broom, maybe in my parents time but not now.

That Nimbus she burnt to a neat pile of ashes on Thursday. Outside Hagrid's hut, I stood starving and missing dinner. I envied Jane who had used the boyfriend excuse and was up in the warm Great Hall eating Hogwarts' finest while I stood sinking into the snow in the dark. Hagrid and his faithful hound Fang were also present for the ceremony looking on disapprovingly but unable to talk determined Abby out of it. Abby chanted over the flames (like in potions) at the top of her lungs, "BURN! THUNDERSTORM 31716 FOREVER!"

I shook my head at the memory silently laughing to myself. Then the train came to a squeaking halt in King's Cross Station. Pumpkin (the clever boy) lifted his head and opened his eyes but made no motion to move (the lazy boy) and looked to me expecting me to pick him up and carry him.

"You enjoy that broomstick," I said kindly to Abby giving her a thumbs up. I stood up, grabbed my bag from the overhead rack and shrugged it onto my shoulders. I couldn't wait to see mom and dad again. I was really starting to miss them lately the letters hadn't been enough.

"Have a lovely Christmas," Jane said standing and giving me a one-armed hug trying to balance a pile of books she brought along with her to read on the train in the other.

Abby jumped in on this and hugged us both together.

"Merry Thunderstorm Christmas to you all!" She said releasing us from her bone-crunching hug (surprisingly like Hagrid's) and twirling towards Pumpkin who was watching us with a mild interest in his pumpkin orange eyes.

"And an extra very merry Christmas to you my rat catching prince." She cupped his face in both her hands and planted a dozen kisses on his forehead and one on the tip of his twitching nose. She narrowly missed Pumpkin sneezing into her mouth.

"Ugh!" I choked in reaction looking at Pumpkin who was pretty relaxed.

He was more than use to getting treated like a baby by Abby. I knew he was only putting on an act because of all the junk she would slip him (such as popcorn, Ice Mice and other things that could possibly kill him). Abby gave us a final wave and skipped out of sight down the corridor. Jane gave Pumpkin a pat on the head and walked out with me. Pumpkin was like a sack of potatoes in my arms. I couldn't bring myself to stuff him into a cat carrier. A plus to carrying him was his fur worked as well as any heating charm.

We pushed behind the tidal wave of students all trying to get through the tiny doors of the train at the same time. 10 minutes later after several near death tramplings, me trying to peer over people's head expecting to see some shiny blonde hair and Pumpkin almost killing too many owls, toads and other cats to count we had made it onto the platform. Jane said goodbye and went off to find her parents. Then began the next challenge, finding mom and dad while not getting squashed to mush by the people on the overpacked platform. I hurried forward gripping Pumpkin. I learned from experience that fast was better when it came to enthusiastic parents and their cocky teenagers.

"Rose!" I heard a warm voice that I hadn't heard in what felt like forever call. My head turned in the direction of the voice to see my mom. She was on the balls of her feet trying to peer over the heads of the crowd. Still, in her work clothes, a fancy immaculate blue pair of business robes that said more than just 'fancy' standing out from the crowd of casual muggle and wizard clothing and of course, we cannot forget about the signature frizzy puff of hair tied in a knot at the back of her head.

I grinned and pushed through the crowd to get to her at her place at the back of the platform. The instant I was close enough to her she wrapped her arms around me and Pumpkin pulling us into a tight hug. Dad, who was nearby with Uncle Harry came over and patted my head. He gave me a quick hug when mom let go.

"Where is Hugo?" Mom asked returning to her position on the balls of her feet peering over the heads of the crowd looking for another ginger haired child. "He usually doesn't take this long."

"Hermione, he's probably saying goodbye to his friends or getting his trunk. Stop worrying," Dad waved dismissively. "He'll be here in a minute."

Then he turned to me and added, "All the ministry work is getting to your mother."

Mom, who even with the volume of the voices on the platform still had excellent, unnatural hearing shot dad a look over her shoulder that spoke louder than a retort. I had suspicions that dad was right. The letters that I got from my parents were usually written by my mom and contained the odd scrawl at the end from dad if he was passing through during the letter writing process. Lately, I was only getting a quick paragraph that wasn't written in my mother's elegant neat writing. It contained the bare minimum of the happenings at the Weasley household, a quidditch report and other irrelevant reports along the lines of that. I had to admit some of the stuff dad wrote did make me laugh but they weren't as comforting as mom's letters. In her letters time, thought and effort were clearly put in.

I was really looking forward to spending time with her. She promised over the summer when I came back for the Christmas break I could help her with her ministry work and maybe even some SPEW campaigning work because the fight for House Elves freedom is never over!

"I missed you so much." I started my mom replied the same back before I could fully say the last word.

"You have to tell me all about school. Your letters haven't been what they usually are. You're barely telling us anything about your classes."

This was true it wasn't just my parent's letters that were lacking recently mine were too. I didn't have time lately to tell them everything and I couldn't tell them _everything_. Surprisingly every time I picked up my quill to write about school and recent events Scorpius was what came to my mind. 'Why?' I asked myself every freaking time. 'Was he becoming my world?' Ugh, that sounds weird and slightly stalkerish.

Stop thinking about Scorpius!

I blinked coming back to earth a bit fuzzy. Mom had continued talking (talking for Merlin knows how long). I stared at her blankly having no clue what she was trying to tell me.

"It's terrible but I think it's going to change." She finished half-heartedly.

I nodded and she gave me a raised eyebrow.

"How are your friends?" Mom asked abandoning her previous point.

"He's-" I started then stopped abruptly.

"He? Have you made a new friend?" Mom asked with an unsuspecting good-natured smile.

"Yes," I said thinking fast on my feet and for once in my life thinking up a good lie that was really just a twist of the truth. "Eric, a Ravenclaw, who I tutor."

My eyes darted in all directions. I wasn't used to lying to my mother. A sickly feeling entered my stomach when I did but the thought of revealing who 'he' actually was made the sickly feeling in my stomach do a backflip.

Mom is the brightest witch of her age (I could argue of all time). So it is no surprise she can see through me like glass. She can read me like instructions for a potion, memorise, improve and flawlessly conduct.

"Tutor?" She said. "You didn't mention that."

"Just started. I was talking to him on the train about it." I spoke quickly still on an unbelievable roll with my lies.

"That's good to see you're really taking an interest in studying. What subject?"

"This and that," I said. The only thing that I'm tutoring is how to shove an unnecessarily large amount of food into your mouth to Scorp.

Then I added as an escape, "It's really loud here can we talk about it at home?"

An excuse and request that didn't sound like a question. I knew either way if I had said more or not she would question me more at home. Mom and I's conversations were about school, work, exams and everything in between. Not as boring as it sounds, there was always something new to talk about. Well, that about sums up my over fondness for the Library and heart crushing love for every yellowing dusty book on those towering shelves.

"Look who's coming," Dad announced not paying any attention to mom and I's conversation. It was almost as if he had turned himself off while standing right beside us. I looked up at him to follow his gaze expecting to see Hugo strolling towards us with his trunk dragging along behind him. Instead, I saw the boy prick Albus moving to Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny. Scorpius wasn't there, don't know why I even thought of that.

No smile was present on Albus' face or anything remotely close to one. His nose was crinkled like something foul was wafting up his nose. The rest of his face was consumed by a pout. In any other situation, I would've laughed at his expression that was as comical as his strut like walk. It was even more warped than the one he wore in Herbology, 'narrowed everything', that kept enthusiastic Neville on the opposite side of the classroom.

Mom was looking disapprovingly but not at Albus like dad and I but at dad. Probably because he had used the same tone he would've used if a Malfoy was approaching. James was nowhere in sight to sneer. Lily stood with her parents talking about something with Aunt Ginny who by now was half-heartedly replying her attention turning to Albus.

"If he was my son, I-" Dad started.

"Well, he isn't." Mom said shortly. She probably heard what he had to say next before.

But Dad wasn't finished and didn't even notice her tone.

"Harry's been saying-"

Mom made a noise at the back of her throat like a cat hiss and wrapped her arms around my shoulders as if she could protect me from his collection of Potter gossip.

"Ron, I highly doubt that is appropriate."

Dad opened his mouth to say something else but mom beat him to it.

"I have dinner waiting at home. The quicker you get the trunks, the quicker we can go home."

Dad grumbled something that I couldn't hear and walked off still watching the Potters. I put down Pumpkin whose weight was making my arms ache.

"Maybe you should talk to Lily." Mom suggested. "I'll try and find Hugo."

Lily was definitely in need of some conversation. Albus was the center of attention and in the middle of a very awkward embrace with Uncle Harry. Lily was ignored and had drifted a good deal off to the side looking annoyed.

"How's my favourite cousin?" I walked over to her and said in my brightest voice. Thankfully she was well away from the Potters to avoid any more awkwardness. Lily's face flickered from annoyance to her usual small bright smile.

"Apart from that." She gestured to her family eying Albus. "Never been better."

"Yeah, that is a nuisance," I said.

"Oh, Rosie, please don't tell me you walked all the way over here to discuss Al. You're starting to sound like my mother." Lily shook her head. "Wedding!" she suddenly half shrieked. "It's finally happening for Vicky and Teddy. I wish the dress fittings were right now."

"Yeah, if it's anything like the letters we probably won't sleep for two weeks."

"Don't be such a downer. It's going to be so much fun. We'll be planning your wedding after that."

"I somehow doubt that," I said.

"Don't prejudge it's bad for your aura," Lily said. "I've been planning on how I'm going to do your makeup and hair-"

"Me?"

"Well, everyone's." Lily commended. "I have a binder that is the size of an Ancient Runes dictionary in my bag. And it's growing faster than I can say Engorgio."

"Good luck with this," I said giving a strand of my hair that was hanging loosely from my ponytail a good-natured tug. "I trust your make up ability but transforming this would be a miracle."

"Witch Weekly plus me is a miracle worker." Lily teased but sounded scarily confident in this.

Then suddenly out of nowhere James clapped his hands making a loud bang over my head. He scared the Hippogriff out of me. Lily, however just gave a snort of laughter. James patted me sympathetically on the back.

"Wedding gossip?" James inquired. "I hear the wedding is going to be a real stinker."

I frowned, "Firstly, I heard about your planned whoopee cushion attack so stop looking so clever and secondly, that was a lame attempt at a joke coming from you.

"Who told?" James questioned while at the same time Lily made an 'oh, how could you!' noise at the thought of a white wedding being sabotaged by whoopee cushions.

"How do you know I didn't figure out the whole thing on my own?" I said crossing my arms and standing up straighter.

"Merlin Fred." James kicked the ground of the platform that was freshly cleared of snow and frost. "Merlin Abby," James concluded.

"I'll be telling Victoire," Lily informed him. For once I wasn't the complete rain on James' parade, Lily took the crown. "And you will not be leaving my sight during the wedding."

Oh, trust Lily to handle things. She was the complete package deal when it came to this. Aunt Ginny and Grandma Molly combined.

"Lily, James come over here," called Aunt Ginny. I glanced over to the Potter parents and their emo child. The failed hugging attempt had ended. Albus had returned to looking like a complete loner next to his parents.

James being the immature boy he was, saw only Albus. He scowled and didn't make any motion to move towards his parents.

"We'll see you later, Rose," Lily said in a voice that was completely contrasted by the dark cloud James had flung over the mood. "You have to visit- or I'll come to you- to discuss your style for the wedding, and you have to help me with mine I need an outsiders opinion. You think a gold scrunchy is too much?" she spoke quickly but somehow managed to still keep the words in clear and understandable English.

Lily hurried to her mother dragging James along with her restarting the lecture from earlier. Aunt Ginny smiled and waved at me seeing me for the first time since James' towering height had been blocking me from view. I grinned and waved back before scanning around for my parents. They were nowhere to be seen. I rolled up my sleeves in anticipation for another fight through the crowd. It had thinned a fair amount but the tiny Platform Nine and ¾'s was still overpacked. I had to find them before this turned into me freaking out when I was nine after losing my parents in Diagon Alley.

Just when I started to feel lonely a comforting smooth warm creature brushed up against my legs. Pumpkin!

I was about to bend over and pull him back into my arms when his face turned up to me. His facial hair and snout were littered with crumbs and in the centre of this a filthy Pumpkin Pastie (suits) was lodged in his mouth.

"Ew!" I proclaimed loud enough to draw the attention of a nearby family.

Ew, indeed, Abby kisses that! Not that Pumpkin is any less adorable. I prefer him clean without aging pastie crumbs on his face.

"Right, we're all here," Dad said suddenly next to me with my trunk wheeling behind him. Mom and Hugo were right behind him laughing about something.

Pumpkin loves to leave dead things and other disgusting things as presents or gifts of evil for me. Dad noticed Pumpkin's stuffed face and took a step back.

"Drop it, Pumpkin," I commanded pointing my finger like he was a dog. Pumpkin took no notice of this. If only I was allowed to use magic and had a stupid cat that was slow enough for me to cast a spell on. "Spit it out!"

Dad not being a big cat person just stared at the 'beast'. Mom still keeping her concentration on Hugo flicked out her wand and twisted it in a swirling motion under her arm at Pumpkin without saying a word. Pumpkin scoffed and spat it out. I jumped to pick him up before he could lodge it in his mouth again.

"Finally, I'm starving," Dad said holding out his arm for me to take.

'For Merlin sake not Apparition!' I thought almost complaining out loud. Well, it was either Apparition or dad's 'strange' driving.

He waved his arm signalling me to hurry up and take it.

Mom laughed, "You ate before we got here."

She grasped Hugo's shoulder who for once didn't complain at her touch. Dad shrugged at a loss to explain his enormous appetite. He was hungry and that's all that mattered. I took his arm gripping it tightly. Pumpkin hated this method of travel as much as I did. He wriggled and tried to huff but in a second there was a loud snap followed by the claustrophobic sensation of being pressed against two walls in a room with no air. Then our sitting room came into focus after several seconds of dizziness. Pumpkin kicked out of my arms and pranced away to his usual crib under the stairs.

Then I sat in the kitchen and talked to mom. She magicked the dinner out with a few flicks of her wand. She asked about Eric but this time, I came prepared. I made him out to be an extreme background character, I made it out that I didn't even know or care what his favourite colour was (Scorpius' is blue, shocker).

Then she gave me a short lecture about boys and study conclusion they don't mix. Mom told me a vague story about her and a boy in fourth year that took away from some valuable study hours this gave her less time to prepare for the exams. Victor Krum, I knew, a name not to be spoken in a light-hearted tone in front of dad on pain of his grumbling. I didn't say it because dad has an odd way of hearing this sort of stuff. Anyway, mom's 'story' lasted for about 4 sentences before she turned to me and expected me to have learnt a valuable lesson about boys and studies.

I wasn't hanging on her every word I was thinking about Scorpius and I in the Library. That counted as study. Even though it would probably be considered too loud and much too fun for mom to think it was studying.

Dad and Hugo ran into the dining room straight away when mom called them for dinner. After a nice dinner, I headed upstairs to spend some time in my room. I hadn't seen my room in a good few months. It didn't even feel like my room anymore the dorm felt more like my room. It was weird not sharing a room with four other girls. My room was unnaturally quiet when I sorted through the books I didn't take to Hogwarts with me that were piled on my desk. The only sound that I could hear was Hugo in the room next to me. From the sounds of it, he was scraping furniture across the floor.

I was about to go and ask Hugo what in Merlin's name he was doing when a tapping came at my window.

My heart skipped a beat, I dropped the books I was holding back onto the desk and I bolted towards the window almost tripping over my trunk.

I pulled back the flowery curtains to reveal an owl. I knew it was Scorpius' straight away he looked exactly like he said Andrew would. Even through the glass of the window I could feel a 'touch me and I'll bite you' aura about the aggressive owl.

I glanced around the room to check that no one had snuck in. When I saw nothing out of place I unlatched and pulled open the window.

Andrew flew in out of the cold. I shivered at the cold breeze. He perched on the back of the chair at my desk. His eyes broadened at me as I cautiously stepped towards him. There was an envelope tied by a piece of string to his leg. The knot in the string was loose and by the look of it, a gentle tug would release the envelope from the owl.

"He remembered!" I burst out to Andrew suddenly feeling very excited and giggly.

Andrew only gave me a stare that said 'get over yourself.'

For what felt like forever I tried to get the letter from the owl. By the 50th time, I managed to tug the string from his leg and the letter fell to the floor. His small sharp beak had left paper cut sized marks across my hands.

I greedily fell onto my bed after grabbing the letter and ripped it open to read.

 _Dear Rose,_

It read in Scorpius' writing. I grinned and moved on.

 _I did not write this the second I came off the train. I waited until I came home which took ages because my grandmother wouldn't stop pestering me for information. Not about school but about the activity of everyone in Slytherin, and I mean everyone. I am writing to you now with nothing much to say well I'm not writing to you my house elf is doing it for me- Got you! I can only hope you punched a hole through your wall at that or that will get you to reply faster because my father will get suspicious if my owl is out too long and I am very, very bored. I can't leave my room. My family will make it even more boring for me if I do. You always have something entertaining to say or in this case write._

 _I'm starting to miss the time in the Library doing homework with you. Or hanging out in the corridors and outside in the snow. Divination is a hundred times better than this._ At the end of this sentence, there were two very badly scratched out 'Rose' and 'Rosie'.

 _Scorpius_

 _P.S maybe 20 pages next time._

* * *

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the slow updates! Over the last two weeks, a lot of power cuts have been happening in my house and I committed to going traveling with my family around the country during the two weeks. I have been thinking non-stop about this story and where it is going to go and potential scenes so this isn't being dropped or neglected, I have a notebook full of plots and I am not afraid to use it.**

 **Thank you once again for the support! I hope this update has stopped you from dying and has kept the Scorose spirits up!**

 **The release of Harry Potter and the Cursed Child was a few days ago and I have yet to receive my copy through the post, so please no spoilers in the reviews or I will rip someone's head off. Also on a nicer note, I will NOT be following whatever is in the cursed child in this fanfic. This fanfic was started before I had heard anything of the cursed child and I know where I am going with this. Rose will stay Rose because let's face it J.K Rowling most likely does not envision Rose as someone who says Merlin every five seconds and does cringe worthy things, Scorpius will stay Scorpius everyone loves him and Albus will still be a death eating son of a bitch that is a total git. But my heart will shatter into a million pieces in love (like Abby's) if Scorose is happening in the cursed child.**

 **Thanks for the follows, favs and reviews more Scorose to come! Review! I love hearing from you!**


	52. Chapter 52- Letter Writing

I rolled up from my laying down position on my bed after skimming the letter again to make sure I caught everything. I was far too excited about this short letter from Scorpius. That couldn't have been sane, but I didn't stop to think. I hurried across the room to my desk scaring the crap out of Andrew (seriously I did, I had to clean it up afterwards) and slid into my desk chair. Andrew stared down at me, annoyed, from the top of my wardrobe while I rummaged through my cluttered desk drawer for a piece of parchment that didn't have bits of homework written on it.

I grabbed a quill from the mug of quills in front of me on the desk, unscrewed my ink and begun.

 _Dear Scorpius,_

I began and then stopped. The excitement drained out of me all at once leaving me feeling empty inside. I tapped my quill against the parchment watching as it left blobs of blue ink in its trail. I wanted to write to him about everything, but I didn't know where to start or stop. I bit my lip. Writing was a lot harder than talking to him. If he was sitting on my desk instead of the parchment I would've happily talked to him until his ears fell off or he interrupted me to put his point in. I could see his face, hear his laugh, hear all the different tones and reactions in his voice.

I turned to Scorpius' letter that was sitting on the desk next to my parchment. I wondered if he had this conversation with himself (probably not) or felt this much energy writing a letter to me (definitely not, I think). I could picture him effortlessly putting his words into sentences. I stopped tapping my quill, I pushed my hair out of my face and tried to change my attitude to cool, collected and witty.

 _Nice to see that you're already desperate for me_

Yeah, wrong attitude. Scratch, scratch. I always have something to say, yeah, right, Scorpius. I think this proves him wrong.

 _I'm bored too, well, compared to what I'm usually doing at Hogwarts. I was_ organising _my bookshelf when your owl came. Please excuse my handwriting, I have lost several fingers to Andrew and also on that note excuse the blood._

Okay, getting the flow back. Thank you blood that is dripping on my parchment for inspiring me.

 _Don't go joking about house elves or I'll go all SPEW on you. You've seen that before and this time, the wand will be out. If I had one wish it would be to right now have our Honeydukes pile back again and to do some study in the Library with you like every Saturday. I have no stories that'll interest you so far. Only talking to my family and dinner. But from what I've read you already have your hands full of family conversations with your Grandmother. 'Pestering' isn't the nicest word you could've used to describe her. Pestering sounds like festering._

 _My mother has been bothering- see nicer word than pestering- because I told her about my friends using 'he'. You are now Eric, a Ravenclaw, who I tutor. I have so much backstory to keep her off my back about it. We got to know one another when I defeated you in a fair duel and you begged for my mentorship, guidance and tutorage._

 _Maybe you and your seer powers can see into the alternate universe where this occurs and tell me more. As you know my powers can only see so far._

 _Do you have an undercover person for me?_

 _She better not be-_

A knock came at my door cutting through my train of thought and making me jump. I almost broke the end of my quill as I yelled out hoarsely,

"Just a minute!"

The handle of the door jiggled and I panicked. Scorpius Malfoy's owl, Scorpius Malfoy's letter, my letter to Scorpius Malfoy and Scorpius Malfoy's owl shit on the floor.

I went to the door almost (stupidly) bringing the letter with me. I opened the door and smiled at my mom standing on the other side. I closed it behind me and stood in the corridor with her.

Mom looked at me and frowned.

She then made a move to pull open the door but jumped back when I yelped,

"DOoooooon't!" In a wobbly voice.

"What are you up to?" She asked cutting to the chase.

Oh, Merlin, I didn't think if I was going to get discovered it would be on the first letter.

"Nothing," I said shrugging my shoulders and hands trying to act casual and innocent.

"What's happened to your hands?" mom gasped. She grasped one of them before I pulled back.

She scanned it over and had a conclusion before I could even open my mouth to explain myself.

"Do you have an owl in there?" mom asked with such certainty that I knew there was no way I was getting out of this one.

Busted.

"I'm writing a letter to Abby," I said still trying to block her from the door.

"It's very late to be writing letters." She snaked around me and opened the door.

And what I saw almost made me cry. No owl and no letter were on my desk only a piece of parchment pushed off to the side. I couldn't believe my luck.

"Why is there owl dung on the floor?" mom said crinkling her nose after taking in the room.

"The owl left that," I said almost speechless.

I didn't like all the lies I was telling mom. Just the two was too many. I had to be more careful. Mom was still doubtful, I could tell. What if she used legilimency on me? Why did I have to think of that? I squirmed behind her at the thought then rational thoughts came along. She would already know and would've said something by now. A number of times I had thought about Scorpius right in front of her (to many to count on my fingers and toes). Plus mom doesn't believe in that so I am safe (for now).

"Did Abby get an owl?" mom asked me. "I thought she used the owl post to send you letters and those owls don't leave- a mess."

"Yes, mom," I answered.

Mom nodded and narrowed her eyebrows in thought, "I came up here for something. I can't remember what."

"Work?" I suggested casually making my way over to my desk to make sure the name Scorpius was not in sight or engraved into the desk by the owl. "Hugo? Dad? Food?"

She suddenly clicked her fingers, remembering.

"I hate to ask you so late but," She started. "I need someone to arrange the files for tomorrow and I have about twenty, no thirty other things I have to do."

"Sure, mom," I replied happy to leave my room and be surrounded by files.

Mom let out a grateful sigh of relief. Somehow the bags under her eyes had gotten bigger since the train station.

"Do you want me to make you some tea before I do that?"

"Coffee, I think will keep me more awake. But make some tea for yourself." She added in a motherly tone before reaching out for my hands and healing the cuts made by Andrew in seconds.

I admired her handy work. I could only practise my charm at school, it didn't work as fast as that. Mine took thirty seconds at it's best to heal cuts completely while hers only took 15 seconds.

I made her some coffee and some tea for me. I carried it on a tray with a plate full of all the biscuits I could find in the center. I could already tell it was going to be a long night for her in the study. Mom looked like she needed all the biscuits she could get.

Dad, however, robbed a few faster than I could stop him when I passed him in the sitting room.

I then, being extra protective of the remaining biscuits, walked to the back of the house where mom's study was.

I kneed the half opened door fully open to see mom sat at her desk illuminated by the only light in the room that was turned on, the lamp on her desk. She definitely had more than thirty things to do by the looks of it. Her desk was overrun by papers, files, books and folders stacked in neat piles.

I always liked my mother's study. When I was younger I used to play on the floor while she worked but in more recent times I'd read in the corner and helped her where I could.

"Here you go," I announced setting the tray on a stack of stable looking papers.

Mom gave me a smile as I placed her coffee on her usual coaster by her arm.

"Thank you, Rose."

"Where are the folders?" I asked scanning the desk for any hints.

"Over on the coffee table." She nodded towards the relaxing area by the window that was made up of a comfortable sofa, two armchairs, and a small coffee table. It was where mom usually spent her leisure time. "They have to be sorted by date and alphabetically."

I took my tea and some biscuits. I headed over to the table past several towering bookshelves. I sank into the pillows and flipped the first folder upwards to look at its date.

Everyone who comes to mom's study always says it reminds them of the library at Hogwarts which is what mom designed it off of. It looked like a smaller version of the Library at parts like the wallpaper, windows, and floor. But I couldn't compare it to Hogwarts' anymore as I sat dunking biscuits and sipping tea. The aura was somehow completely different to Hogwarts' library. Too quiet. Which was strange for a library because some people would say a library is never quiet enough, that's what Madam Pince would definitely say.

I suppose it wasn't the library at Hogwarts if I wasn't taking frequent breaks to grin up at Scorpius only to find him already grinning up at me. It's been a while since I've been in there alone which I know younger Rose would more than protest to. She would be horrified at the thought of no browsing through books for hours on end without a distraction purposely in front of me.

I really hoped Andrew had taken the letter to Scorpius. I don't think he liked me enough to do me any favors. I found out that he had at three o'clock in the freaking morning.

I was in a deep sleep all warm and snuggling into my blanket with Pumpkin when a tapping came at my window.

I woke up hazy trying half-heartedly to place the sound.

"That's Hugo moving around his stupid furniture," I muttered into my pillow not having the strength to open my eyes but the tapping persisted getting louder until finally I opened my eyes and forced myself to get out of bed.

In the dead silence of the night, the tapping was creepy. I grabbed my wand from under my pillow and sneaked to the window with it. I pulled back the curtains and choked back a scream when I was met with the massive white eyebrows of Andrew.

After recovering and getting my heart beat back to normal I unlatched the window and let him fly in. He was covered in flakes of snow and dotted my floor with them as he flew to the top of my wardrobe.

I shut the window, I was already freezing in my fluffy pyjamas. It was snowing outside but I didn't stop to enjoy the dark winter wonderland outside my window. I had a feathery problem sitting on top of my wardrobe to deal with.

I gave a sideways glance at Pumpkin but he was still just a breathing shape under the covers asleep. I switched on the lamp on my desk and turned to meet the challenging eyes of Andrew. There was a letter tied to his leg. The knot was, even more, looser and droopier than last time and threatened to fall off.

I braced myself. I, very skilfully, tiptoed across to the wardrobe carrying my desk chair in my hands. Andrew wasn't impressed. His expression and position didn't change. I put the chair down and climbed up on it. With all my focus and physical strength, I pulled the letter free in one swift hand movement.

I wobbled on the chair in satisfaction while Andrew angrily nipped the air where my hand had been. He ruffled his feathers making the melting snow on his feathers rain down on me. I winced at the cold shower and shook my fist at him, my lips tightly shut.

I hopped back to the floor trying to create as small of a thump as possible. I crawled back into bed with the new letter. I was delighted that it was still toasty warm (thanks to Pumpkin). I ripped the envelope open (that was loud) and pulled the letter free.

 _Dear Rose,_

 _You annoyed me for a novel of a letter and you only sent me half of one. Did the rest of your fingers fall off? No envelope or anything. I tied the letter onto Andrew loose so you wouldn't get hurt getting my letter. How did you get Andrew to carry your letter in his beak?_

 _I can't believe you're using Longford as a cover for me. I know you think I'm a git but I not on that level. Maybe Percilla Goyle would work as a cover for you. I don't have any predictions about Eric/me, yet but I have seen an extremely annoying... next paragraph … in your future._

 _My mother deserves the word pestering. She made me cut my hair. She took me to her hairdresser. Thank Merlin you're not going to see me until we go back to school. And no before you ask I will not send you any pictures of it. My dad then, try not to choke, greased, gelled or whatever you call it back my hair! He likes it. And I am still trying to get it out of my hair. He's bats. He thinks just because we look alike that I have to be his mini Draco Malfoy._

 _Enough about them. I could give you a zillion letters about them and still have stories and words. I'm not even back a two days. I suppose it can't be much better being the daughter of you know. You probably have a stupid hair story._

 _I have to stop writing now because I have to go to some fancy dinner thing._

 _Scorpius_

I didn't feel tired. My fingers were twitching (seriously) to write back. The block from earlier was a distant memory.

I grabbed some parchment, my quill and swung my toes next to Pumpkin for some warmth.

 _Dear Scorpius,_

I wrote. Then glanced up when I felt a pair of eyes on me. Those eyes belonged to Andrew. He was watching me from his perched position on top of my wardrobe more intensely than before. Only then did I become suddenly aware that my cheeks hurt and my eyes felt watery and raw. And just like that, the painful smile slipped from my face. I wiped my eyes, I wasn't crying I was silently laughing at Scorpius in the dark.

 _Andrew is a lot cleverer than you give him credit for. I couldn't finish the letter, not because my fingers were falling off, but because my mom almost discovered your owl and our letters. Andrew took off with my letter just in time leaving only his dung on the floor as evidence._

 _So while you were enjoying getting your hair greased and shaved I was organising my mom's files, they never end. I don't care what you say I want to see a picture! Only joking! What do you mean you look like your dad? You're way better looking than him. But you do have my sympathy, I can't picture your hair like that at all. Why would your mom want to change it?_

I stopped for a second and chewed thoughtfully on the end of my quill. I bit my tongue by mistake when I thought of Scorpius' hair. It wasn't at all like the slicked back look his father had. It was most of the time unkept and flopped forward onto his forehead. Dead straight but it looked soft, it was soft, I remembered from a couple of accidental (maybe not accidental) brushes against his hair.

 _It's great the way it is… was._

That's one way to put my opinion/now obsession.

 _My hair care stories are a never ending horror story and you know that, Scorpius! You saw it every day at Hogwarts. I, thankfully, do not have any embarrassing haircut stories. My mom's solution is to tie it up and leave it alone._

 _By the way, I don't think you're a git on any level. You're sweet and nice, I mean it._

 _Yours,_ _Rose_

 _P.S Write to me about the dinner party. I can't imagine you sitting still and serious through a fancy dinner._

'Done,' I thought to myself then I looked back down again at the parchment _'Yours, Rose'_ Mistake!

I was just about to scratch it out when I realised doing that would draw more attention to it. He might think under the ink was love or something along the embarrassing lines of that. I remained as calm as I could and muttered to myself with some sense,

"Maybe, just MAYBE." I tried to be quiet. "He'll glance over it and take no notice of it. He probably won't read the bottom of the letter. What's even the point in reading the bottom of the letter he knows who it's from."

I could've just written a new letter but for some reason, I wanted to send it. Some part of me wanted him to read that part and respond to it.

Before I could debate anymore about it with myself Pumpkin let out a large snort. It made me jump, it was no wonder since he had been completely quiet while I was writing the letter. It was built up over time.

So I marched on my tiptoes to my desk to get an envelope careful not to alert the whole house of my nighttime (or morning time) letter writing.

Andrew was watching me approach and suddenly took off from his position on top of the wardrobe. He flew to the window and perched on the sill. I flung my hands over my head thinking he was about to attack me from above. I was more than relieved when I saw his white eyebrows raised and his claws scratching at the window like a dog desperate to get out.

I tiptoed over to him and held out the letter to him. He took it instantly in his beak almost snapping my fingers with the envelope. The scratching at the window grew louder and quicker. I carefully moved around his incredibly sharp talons that had no doubt left scratch marks on the glass and unlatched the window. Snow fell in through the window as he jumped out into the night. I shut the window my teeth starting to chatter already.

As much as I hated waking up in the morning and having to leave my bed. I didn't mind writing to Scorpius at three o'clock in the morning one bit. In fact, it was better than sleep. Maybe I should complain about the early hours. If it was any other friend I would rant like crazy after leaving it til morning to write back.

I went back to bed. When I woke up which was at the ungodly hour of seven in the morning. Andrew was tapping at my window again. It didn't take as long as it did the first time for me to recognise the call. I rolled out of bed wiping my eyes of sleep and opened the window for the snow covered owl. Even though it had stopped snowing Andrew was covered in it.

"Poor thing must've been flying non-stop." I cooed to him as I unlatched the window.

Andrew wasn't grateful for my words instead he flew to the top of the wardrobe like last time. I shut the window and pulled the curtains shut on the garden that was completely white.

Before I could greedily grab my letter, I headed (sneaked) downstairs to get Andrew a bowl of water knowing that if I gave him Pumpkin's war would break out.

Before heading into the kitchen I could hear humming and the clatter of cutlery. Food and humming combined could only be dad.

"Dad?" I called out before entering the kitchen in case it was a humming burglar.

"Rose?" he called back before I entered.

I was shocked to see him up this early he was as much of a morning person as I was. And he looked just as surprised to see me standing in the kitchen at seven.

"Why are you up at this time?" he asked first. He was still in his striped pyjamas and had a steaming cup of something in his hands. "Not another nightmare?"

I headed to the cupboard to pulled out a bowl. I let out a small laugh at that, "Dad, my nightmares were like five years ago."

"Really?" Dad said surprised. "I could have sworn last year I was in your room trying to calm you down."

"That was before Hogwarts," I replied pouring some water from the tap into the bowl.

"Who's that for?"

"Pumpkin."

"What happened to the one with all the sparkles George gave you?"

He should say without the sparkles. Pumpkin tried to eat the plastic gems decorating it so I had to remove them and throw them in a bin on the other side of the castle in a zip locked bag where Pumpkin couldn't get them.

"He kept trying to eat the sparkles."

Lying to my dad was a lot easier than my mom… when it came to certain non-gossip related things that he didn't try to nose in.

"Why are you up so early?" I asked changing the subject.

"I going to help Harry with some Auror stuff."

"Doesn't Uncle Harry have a team for that?"

"Yeah, but did any of his team help him defeat you know who?" Dad said grinning proudly to himself. He looked off into the distance with a dazed look, returning to 'those days'.

"What are you helping Uncle Harry with? Can I come?" I asked optimistically even though I knew the answer was going to be a definite no.

"Sorry, Rosie, staking out an ex-death eater house isn't something for a little girl to be doing."

"Which ex-death eater?" I asked suddenly worried that another member of Scorpius' family or even Scorpius himself (you never know) was going to Azkaban. I would usually complain about dad calling me a 'little girl' but the dread that he would say Malfoy overwhelmed that.

"Why are you looking so worried, Rosie? Nothing is going to happen to me. I'll be prepared with my wand and a box of cakes."

If it was the Malfoys he would've been all over the house yelling about it. He'd probably be already over there with a camera and the press. He would've invited me if it was the Malfoys and he'd tried to make a family day out of it.

"Mulciber." He said before taking one last swing of his mug. "Harry says he's old but slick. I say he's just a cranky old man with too many connections in Diagon Alley."

"Is he the one that was putting 'Voldemort is back posters' up in Knockturn Alley?" I asked.

"That's the guy. But he isn't coming back, Rosie. I can guarantee that. So you can stop having nightmares about that."

I frowned, "I know, dad, I keep telling you I don't believe in any of that and I'm not having nightmares. I think the Voldemort Mulciber's posters are referring to is the guy in Diagon Alley. The one that dresses like a sheet has unicorn tattoos on is head and has a nose. He dances and hands out blood-flavoured lollipops to children."

I laughed at the memory of the man and dad chuckled.

"He's harmless. He has a ministry permit. The only problem he has is your mother trying to shut him down. Speaking of her I am at the shop checking up on the stock if she asks."

"Dad-"

"Please, Rose, I'll be back before Hugo wakes up."

"Okay." I gave in. "Please don't do anything stupid."

"That's my girl." He said patting my head before heading out of the kitchen. "I best get ready and you best get back to bed."

I headed out of the kitchen with the bowl of water in hand. I hurried up the stairs remembering Scorpius' letter still tied to Andrew.

I placed the bowl of water next to Andrew and this time only got a small nip when I attempted to free the letter.

 _Dear Rose,_

 _Surprise! I can sit still and serious through a dinner. It's the Malfoy in me. The dinner was with the Talbot family they're new money and pretend that they don't have a drop of muggle in their blood. You probably don't know their son. He's a Slytherin in the year above us, is on the quidditch team and is a major prick. Remember when I tried out and got hit in the face with a bludger, he's the guy that hit it. I had to listen to conversations about the most boring things. I swear to Merlin I was about two seconds away from hitting that prick with my own bludger. If you were there you would've hexed him into the next dimension if you heard what he was saying about Hogwarts and people's blood._

 _Anyway, it's nice to know that you don't think I'm a_ git _. Sweet? Why do you keep using that word? I don't think I could stand anyone but you saying that about me, Rosie._

 _I am not sending you a picture of my ridiculous haircut! You'll frame it. Maybe I should send you a picture of me with my usual better hair since you like that so much. Never heard 'you're way better looking than your dad' before. Never thought I'd see you write that._

 _Please stop talking hippogriff about your hair. It's not as bad as you think it is. If you could see my hair you'd feel better about yours but I'm still not sending a picture. No exaggeration I am still trying to get the clumps of fat, grease or gel out of my hair. By the way, I'm going to be hiding in my bedroom forever from my mother. She really, really, wants to put more stuff in my hair to make me look like a mini Draco._

 _Seriously, I think this is going to be a long holiday. I would've stayed at Hogwarts if anyone I like was staying for Christmas._

 _Yours, Scorpius_


	53. Chapter 53- Diagon Alley

A few days into the holidays and I had successfully avoided all trips to the Potter house like a pro. I retreated to the study to work with mom whenever dad tried to asked me if I wanted to come. But that didn't stop dad from questioning me about the sudden change. Even though I wasn't bffs with Albus since before first year I never avoided the Potter house like it was the plague.

Dad wasn't at all like mom when it came to finding out what was on my mind. Mom would draw me off to the side to a quiet space with open ears. Dad, however, lacked sensitivity and subtlety when it came to this sort of thing. Not that he saw anything wrong with it.

So I wasn't as surprised as I should've been when he suddenly asked at breakfast,

"Is Albus being a p…" he made the p sound for what I knew was the start of prat. He could definitely not call Albus a prat in front of mom. He thought for a second. I could see the gears turning in his brain as he tried to think of a better word.

"Peaceful," Mom suggested glancing up from the Daily Prophet.

It was the first morning she had actually eaten breakfast with us instead of just serving it and heading off to her study to nibble on some toast or take the floo somewhere. I had gotten up early to talk her into it. Which was a struggle, both the getting up and the talking her into sitting down at the table.

"Right, that. Is he?" He asked. "Because Harry can probably sort it if he's not."

"Dad," I said dropping my knife and fork, cutting to the chase. I had already thought of the perfect excuse and had it at the ready, "I've grown out of going with you and Hugo to the Potter house."

Hugo cut in, "Lily was looking for you last time with a massive book. She wants to discuss _'wedding'_ with you."

"Don't tell me you're avoiding Lily as well as Albus. I mean avoiding Albus is understandable, but Lily." Dad said shaking his head and digging his fork into some pudding.

Mom cleared her throat loudly.

I replied, "I'm not avoiding anyone. Albus and I... we drifted." Very, very far apart.

"I will be over there in five seconds if it's what it's like with Hugo-"

"Dad." Hugo interrupted abruptly suddenly going red in the face. He had stopped digging ravenously into his food, his knife and fork were frozen in mid-air.

This was enough to make me ask with real concern,

"What's wrong, Hugo? Are you okay?"

Hugo ignored me completely and stuffed a hunk of bacon into his mouth. He added to dad with a stuffed mouth,

"Weren't you going to take me to the shop today?"

Dad looked taken back by the question, "Yeah, sure." He replied getting his certainty back. "When Rose is in the robes shop."

Oh, why not Flourish and Blotts? The (dreaded) time had come, the dress fittings for the wedding. I hadn't seen Victoire since I had returned but judging by the letters I had gotten from her the words that came to mind were frantic, overly joyful and stressed out. That combination meant INSANE TO THE MAX.

Hey, maybe her insane would match my insane. I was still getting way too excited waiting for Scorpius' letters and even more excited when reading one. We exchanged a letter every day sometimes two. I never wrote that much to one person. Andrew was getting quite the workout and even had his own space on top of my wardrobe with a bowl of water and one of Pumpkin's old chewed up squeaky toys. Which he refused to play with.

Our letters got funnier by the letter. At times it was the same nonsense we wrote on the Divination parchment. My desk drawer had a pile of letters in it from Scorpius. I guarded his letters like they were my life. They were my life because Merlin knows if anyone found them it would be the end of it.

"What about you, 'Mione?" Dad asked. "Are you coming with us?"

"For the umpteenth time, Ron, no." Mom said flicking to the next page in her newspaper. "I have work to do, Rose doesn't need her mother tagging along after her. And I'm too old for dress shopping."

But not too old to command an office, do the minster's job half the time, and cast a good hex or jinx when needed.

Mom managed to get out of it with the combined excuses of her pretend old age and work. This took several attempts through letters but eventually she got Victoire and Aunt Fleur off her back. I, on the other hand, had to go and no amount of complaining could get me out of it.

"You're not old," Dad said. "You could come with me and Hugo and try out the new shipment."

I let out a groan of longing and dad gave me a look of sympathy.

"Rose, don't do that, it's extremely rude." Mom scolded me, she then glanced at the clock on the wall. "You're going to meet Victoire in a half an hour, Rose, hurry up and get dressed."

I glanced down at my cat pyjamas. They were so warm and fluffy. I was the only one at the table still in their pyjamas and happily comfortable. I wished I could wear them all day. I finished my plate of food at a rapid pace and headed up the stairs to get dressed.

After a failed attempt at putting on a top that looked my size and a clumsy attempt at getting out of that same top, I had put together my final outfit. The same clothes I wore yesterday.

I picked up Scorpius' scarf that was hanging on the end of my bed. I had completely abandoned my real Ravenclaw scarf, his scarf was somehow softer and warmer than my own. I couldn't help myself, I pressed my nose against the wool taking in a deep breath. I could still smell him. I didn't need the scarf to remember it. Since I sniffed the Love Potion the scent (or something like it?) had imprinted itself at the front of my mind. I didn't think scents could be remembered like that.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when mom's voice broke the silence. She was yelling up the stairs for me to come down. I quickly wrapped Scorpius' scarf around my neck, clearing my head of the thoughts.

I hurried down the stairs swinging my cloak over my shoulders as I went. Hugo had already flooed to Diagon Alley. Dad stood waiting for me, tucking into another slice of toast.

"Have fun, Rose." Mom said hopefully. "Laugh along with everyone else and you'll be fine."

"Yeah," I said with the same hopefulness trying not to picture various scenarios at the dress shop that most likely only I would find funny.

I stepped into the fireplace while mom plucked a piece of toast out of dad's unsuspecting hands prompting him to head over to the fireplace and hold out a bowl of floo powder for me to take.

"DIAGON ALLEY!" I yelled. My voice echoed up the chimney as I dropped the floo powder at my feet.

Then the living room and my parents disappeared. I was engulfed by the beautiful sensation of hot ashes blowing into my mouth, nose, ears, eyes and hair. This lasted a few seconds but it always felt longer. Then it ended when I was suddenly greeted with the sounds of voices and glasses clinking at the Leaky Cauldron. I twirled out of the fireplace tumbling into Hugo. I was covered in ashes but I had not fallen on the floor so it was a successful trip through the floo network.

Hugo pushed me away from him, "Bloody hell, Rose, watch what you're doing! You're so embarrassing."

He crossed his arms and gave me a frown. I stuck out my tongue at him which he didn't return with his own foul gesture. Instead, he stepped further away from me.

Confused I asked, "What spat in your breakfast?"

Hugo wrapped his cloak tighter around him.

"What happened to jolly old Hugo?" I asked shaking the ash from my clothes. It showered onto the rug in front of the fireplace.

Then something felt wrong, eerily wrong. I grabbed my hair and cursed, really loud.

I had forgotten to tie up my hair or even bring a hair tie. I probably looked like a red headed Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Little girl, where did you learn language like that?" an old man sitting at a table next to the fireplace tutted at me.

Hugo lightened up at this. He laughed and replied sounding like the old Hugo, "She has just turned seven and wants to use big words."

The old man nodded with understanding. He returned to his butterbeer and book before I could retort to any of this.

"I have grown," I said out loud to nobody in particular.

"Yeah, two inches," Hugo replied.

"I only look seven because I'm standing next to the walking Eiffel Tower." I looked at my brother who clearly took after my dad in the height department and was growing an inch a night.

That's when dad emerged from the fireplace. He stepped through it with surprising grace.

"Let's go." He said dusting off his shoulders of the ash that had formed.

We headed out the back of the pub and outside to a cramped space with a rubbish bin that was covered in snow. With a few skilful taps of dad's wand on the bricks, the bricks parted to reveal another world behind the wall. One that was more colourful and familiar than the quiet dark pub.

"I'll go find the party," I said, dad wasn't the type to walk me everywhere. "See you in a couple of days." I joked.

"Meet us at the shop afterwards," Dad said giving my head a pat. I frowned at the reminder of the night troll I probably looked like.

Hugo jogged down the street moving in between the masses of witches and wizards Christmas shopping. Dad headed after him at a slower pace but still covering a lot of ground with his long legs.

I turned to the window of not the nearest shop. It wasn't an accident that I was staring at my reflection in the shop window of Flourish and Blotts.

'Merlin.' Was all I could think. The curls (if you could even call them that) were like giant noodles sticking out of my head. I tried to flatten the mess down with my hand and create a decent straight parting in my hair, which took ambition, I should be in Slytherin for that. Maybe Victoire could work her magic on my hair.

When I looked like… normal crazy haired Rose Weasley I was found by Lily. Her dark straight red hair was a shock to see in the reflection of the window.

"There you are!" she chirped excitedly. "Everyone's wondering where you are and it isn't exactly making Vicky happy but we'll deal with that. I knew exactly where to find you."

In her storm of words, she was already dragging me away from Flourish and Blotts. She told me what I had missed. The start of a group pep talk that Victoire, for some reason, had to give. I was met by what felt like a dozen disapproving looks when we arrived. Well, the heavy looks were just given by Aunt Fleur, Aunt Audrey, Molly and the stressful side of Victoire.

"About time, Rosie!" Dominique said with an exasperated sigh. "Have you totally finished snogging that boy in the alleyway or will you have to leave us to finish?!"

Trust Dominique to say that loud enough for the whole of Diagon Alley to hear. Maybe not the whole of Diagon Alley since dad wasn't rushing towards us with the Aurors at his side, wand pointed at the ready.

I wanted to crawl into an alleyway right then. Not to snog any boys but to lay down in a pile of snow and die. Why did she have to yell that for anyone to hear? Suddenly her hollering up and down the school corridors didn't seem so bad.

Most of the group laughed including some of Victoire's Ravenclaw giggly friends that I hadn't seen since first year.

I blushed and muttered, "Sorry." In the direction of the bride and the other disapproving relatives.

"Quiet, Dominique." Grandma Molly scowled pointing her finger warningly at her suggesting that wasn't the first delightful comment from Dom.

Aunt Fleur hissed something along the same lines to her in French (I think).

"I told you she would be at Flourish and Blotts," Lily announced to the whole group looking proud of her intuition.

Dominique, not at all discouraged, took this as bait for the next joke, "Oh, Rosie, snogging boys amongst the books again!"

Lily frowned at not getting recognition, "She was outside the shop."

I nudged Lily in the ribs to tell her to shut up. I could see exactly where Dom could take this.

"Outside the bookshop! Getting adventurous, Rosie-"

"Stop!" Victoire demanded raising both her hands and hanging her head like a bull ready to charge.

"This isn't on the schedule!" Molly cut in holding up a long sheet of parchment as proof. She waved it in front of nearly everyone's face.

An orderly silence fell over the group while I fanned myself hurriedly with my hand trying to cool down despite the cold. Victoire took a deep intake of breath raising her shoulders and shrugging them back down again.

"Where in Gryffindor's name was she hiding that?" Dominique asked suddenly.

I laughed because that list did appear out of nowhere but no one else did. So much for mom's advice, I hadn't even been there for five seconds and I was starting to think I was seconds away from being told to go home. I quickly covered it with a loud cough that turned out to be unconvincing. Everyone apart from a happy looking Dom was glaring at me.

Victoire did her relaxing exercise again, this time, she was followed by Aunt Fleur who was looking quite flustered in her fur robes.

Molly in her prefect's voice lifted her watch and informed everyone, "It's 11:03. We will now go into Twilfitt and Tattings, do the fittings for the bridesmaids and the rest of the wedding guests. And if all goes to plan." She paused and gave us all a hard stare that said it could only all go to plan. "We shall have lunch in Puffin's teashop."

Then the boredom started. Victoire led us into the shop where we all stood in awkward silence while she made small talk with the sales assistant.

"I wish I could wear that." Lily pointed at a nearby mannequin draped in a dazzling mesh material with a cleavage line that left nothing (zero) to the imagination.

I shifted from foot to foot trying to stop my feet from hurting from all the standing around. Lily had joined me at the back of the group when she wasn't allowed in on the conversation between the sales assistant and Victoire.

"What even is that?" I asked genuinely confused about what category of clothing it fell under. Underwear is less revealing than whatever was on that mannequin.

Lily gave me an odd look, "It was on the cover of Witch Weekly last week."

Lily opened her heavy binder that was tucked into her oversized pink handbag to show me. She, with great strength, turned 75% of the pages at once making the same thumping sound as when I accidently dropped my hardback 747 paged History of Magic book on the floor. She flicked through the back to a section called 'Miscellaneous'.

"See." She pointed when she had finally found the right page. It was a pretty girl on the cover of Witch Weekly staring into a crystal ball wearing the see-through sheet as a dress.

"Let me tell you from my limited Divination experience she's doing it all wrong. You're definitely not supposed to thrust your chest at it and look down at it from _that_ angle."

"Divination is not the point." Lily sighed irritably at me. "What the model is showing is confidence, the dress is giving her confidence- you would understand this and more if you remembered to look over the binder with me."

"I'm sorry, Lily. I was busy. I'll look over it with you now if you want."

I was busy writing letters to Scorpius and waiting to receive his.

Lily was happy with that answer. She grinned and hugged the binder closer to her chest. She then led me away from the group to a seating area across the massive shop where we were joined by Grandma Molly who was quickly losing all fondness for dress shopping.

"At my age, you wouldn't think they would expect me to stand around. My feet are on fire. I don't understand why we couldn't have just gone to Madam Malkins. This place is far too posh and expensive." She said sinking back into the pillows and pulling her knitting out of her purse. "Hold the wool, Rosie."

Since I was the closest to her she wrapped the green wool around my hands.

"Who's jumper are you making?" I asked nodding to the half finish Weasley jumper on her lap. The first letter of the name wasn't visible.

"I hope it's not mine." Lily inputted. "Everyone says that green looks good on redheads but I can't stand the colour. It makes me look like a slime ball. Gran, you did do mine with the flower pockets?" Lily asked hopefully.

"It's for Albus and you will have to wait and see, Lily." Grandma Molly replied before glancing at Lily's binder. "You're not still carrying that thing around."

Lily thumbed proudly through the pages, "It has everything to do with the wedding in it."

"Did you get rid of the 'hot boys' section?"

Lily frowned, "Rose and I need to be ready in case hot guys show up to the wedding." Then she turned excitedly to me. "Teddy has a bunch of quidditch friends who play internationally all over the world. And quidditch players are always buff and hot."

"Lily," Grandma Molly said shortly. "You are much too young for any quidditch players that Teddy invites to the wedding."

Lily muttered to me, "Nothing a few Kissing Concoctions won't solve."

Grandma Molly heard this and said, "Only bad things can come from those types of potions. Don't be foolish, only accept a boy's love, anything else he has to offer or wants to offer is hormonal. Hold up the wool higher, Rose, it's getting tangled."

I lifted my hands higher and said to Lily, "I have no interest in any of that."

"Good." Grandma Molly said. "See, Lily, that's why Rose gets such high grades."

"I live in the Library, Grandma, that's why." I replied before Lily could answer.

"And I live in the rest of the castle," Lily said before looking straight ahead and frowning. "Oh, uh."

"What?" Grandma Molly and I said at the same time looking up from the green wool.

Aunt Fleur was coming towards us swishing her long blonde hair as she walked. She looked just about as stressed out as Victoire had and not at all friendly. I could see why Aunt Fleur was annoying Victoire.

"Will you please stand with ze rest of ze group." Aunt Fleur said when she was standing right in front of us, her hand on her hip. "We are trying to get through zis as quickly as possible."

Grandma Molly and Aunt Fleur aren't best friends forever. For the sake of everyone, they try to be sickeningly polite to one another. It wasn't a good week for their strained relationship. Especially when it's a war over who plans what, who makes which decisions and who needs to back off.

"Lily, Rose, go join the rest of the girls." Grandma Molly said with a plastic smile taking the wool from around my hands. "I'll be with you in a minute."

Did I want to watch a possible shootout between Aunt Fleur and Grandma Molly? Yes!

But did I want to risk Grandma Molly's temper falling on me? No!

A half an hour later I was standing next to Lily watching various relatives getting fitted and applauded. When Dominique came out of the dressing room wearing the bridesmaid's dress that we would be forced to wear I let out a silent sigh of dread. While Lily next to me gave me a pat on the back and calmly said,

"I can make this work."

'How?' I asked myself. The whole dress was one big puff. The top was love heart shaped and the dress stopped just below the knee. It was frilled all over with something that looked like dainty tissue paper.

I wasn't sure what everybody else thought they saw but there was a big ooooh and then an exchange of smiles and compliments to Victoire who was looking very closely at the dress. Victoire, after telling Dominique to stand up straight a dozen times, pointed out everything she thought was at fault with the dress. Like a stitch that looked too wide in the centre, not that you could see it with all the frills.

Lily and I were back enough from the group to make comments to each other.

"She looks like a Christmas cracker," I stated still not seeing how Lily, the self-proclaimed miracle worker, could make that green and red fusion of Christmas work.

"Well, it is a Christmas wedding." Lily half-heartedly tried to make the whole situation better.

"I thought you hated green."

"The dress is more red than green."

"And what colour hair do we have?"

"I really think Victoire should have consulted me on this."

I suddenly felt the rack of clothes behind me move. I whipped around and saw nothing but robes of every kind of blue on the hangers. Probably, the violent green and red upsetting my mind.

Lily paid no attention. She was listing ways she could improve the dresses and was flipping through her binder for backup.

I stood with my arms crossed still wary of the mysteriously moving clothes. Dominique stood on a circular platform in the centre of the fitting area and tapped her foot impatiently as the seamstress witch used her wand to make the proper adjustments to the dress.

"Rose." A low hiss came from the rack of clothes and a shuffle came from the robes on it.

That voice I knew straight away. I turned instantly to inspect behind me, where it had come from. My heart jumped in my chest.

"Scorpius?" I whispered so low that it was barely audible.

I pushed aside some of the clothes hanging on the rack an inch pretending to be browsing and there he was. I blinked in case it was a hallucination from the stuffy air and bright colours of the shop. My eyes connected with his bright silver ones and I grinned like a maniac.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered glancing behind me checking that no one had spotted me chatting to the clothes rack.

"Come around here." He whispered back reaching across to me and tugging the sleeve of my cloak. Before I reach back to tease him, in the same way, he slid the robes back to the way they were.

Everyone was still gushing over the dress when I turned around the second time. Lily had moved front and centre. She was walking in a slow circle examining the dress. Dominique was complaining about it being itchy. It was as if the dress fitting didn't involve me at all, no one needed me or was paying attention to me. So without a moment's more hesitation I quickly moved around to the other side of the clothes rack keeping my head down.

"Scorpius," I said his name again, it slipped out. He was folded over in a crouching position behind the rack so not to be seen.

Then I fell silent, dumbstruck. It was the first time I tried to write back to him all over again.

Despite the conversations we had not too long ago writing stuff in letters to each other was somehow more personal than actual spoken words. All the words on the parchment had to be precise and no tone of voice came into play. As I blankly stared at him waiting for him to say something, I somehow felt closer to him and what was going on in his head.

"Rosie, I thought you'd be all over me by now." He said with a laugh.

I smiled at this, "Scorpie, I'm waiting for you to lead."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thank you for all the support! All the reviews, follows and favs are really inspiring! I appreciate them all. More Scorose to come!**


	54. Chapter 54- Diagon Alley (Part II)

Scorpius, in his crouching position, was short enough for me to touch his hair without any hazardous stretching.

"It's not that bad," I said running my fingers across the freshly chopped ends of his hair. No hesitation or second thoughts crossed my mind when I reached out and put my fingers in his hair.

Scorpius gave me look of complete disagreement.

He sunk down lower. I copied him almost falling onto my knees. He reached up and cupped the back of my hand in his and pushed it back through his hair.

"It is that bad," Scorpius said when my fingers got caught in strands of his hair that were clumped together by some sticky residue.

Truthfully, it was nothing compared to his old hair. But that didn't make me draw my hand back to my side. The whole thing was a curiosity. My hand sandwiched warmly between his hair and his hand. The thought of what was happening before my eyes made me giggly and it took all my willpower not to shake my hand or press harder into his hair. I felt dizzy as I looked at him. It wasn't until later that I realised I was gawking at him for about four straight minutes in the eye. Scorpius' eyes darted from me to the floor quickly and his pale skin started to flush with a rosy colour that looked completely unnatural on his cheek bones.

He cleared his throat, "You seem to like this haircut a lot more than the old one."

Then it was my turn to blush (again) as he slid my hand out of his hair with his hand.

"I don't…" I began. I could feel a ramble coming on which I didn't care about, all I could care about was my hand still in Scorpius'. It was the longest it had been there. I wasn't sure if I liked it or not. "Your other hair, well, this hair because this is your only hair. Unless you have a wig which I don't think you do, you definitely don't, I would've found out by now if you did. Before your mom wrecked it, your hair was soft. As soft as hair could be- Merlin my legs are going numb."

The last part I didn't mean to say out loud or any of whatever that was. I let go of Scorpius' hand, not to put it back into my own personal space, but to use it to hold onto his shoulder to stop me from tipping forwards into him.

"We should go somewhere else so you can tell me all the nonsense you think about me." Scorpius smiled, the rosy colour on his cheeks fading.

I didn't have time to think about what the blush on Scorpius' face could mean if it meant anything at all. He pulled me to my feet and ducked his head again. I followed him to the other side of the store where he could stretch to his full height in peace.

"Are you stalking me?" I asked jokingly once we were standing out of sight behind a nicely placed clothes rack and a few mannequins.

"No, and weren't you going to tell me more nonsense or are you done for the next five minutes."

"It wasn't 'nonsense'," I said defensively. "I'm much more interested in finding out why you're here."

"Coincidence, that's why."

"That's stupid. I told you in my last letter I was coming here by force today."

"Okay, Rosie, you want me to leave. That's fine." He said adding in a sigh before turning in the opposite direction.

"No, I didn't mean that," I said grabbing his arm and turning him around to face me. "I really like that you're here. It's a blessing from Merlin that you're here. You may have just saved the whole trip for me."

"Really?" Scorpius' eyes lit up.

I sighed hating to admit it, "Yes. Why are you here? I thought you didn't want me to see you with your dorky haircut."

"I was so bored that the 'dorky' haircut didn't matter anymore. I may have encouraged my mother to shop in this particular shop, on this particular day and at this particular time."

I bit my lip to hide the full extent of my grin at his words. They made me feel tingly inside, he had gone out of his way to see me. Just me. Like when he walked me to Divination. Exactly like that, there was the same awkwardness to his body language as there had been then.

"You didn't have to follow me here you could've asked me to come to Diagon Alley or anywhere with you."

"Or you could've."

"I couldn't tell if you wanted to or not," I said dumbly, half the truth. I had thought about going somewhere with him. There was an annoying part of my brain that kept second guessing thinking that maybe the letters were all just a cure for boredom to him. Not that it ever stopped me from writing back. I didn't know that much about his part in Slytherin except what he told me about him slipping in rank in Albus' squad. But then he said something that made me forget about his other 'friends'.

"Merlin, Rose, of course, I want to." Scorpius ran a hand through his hair where my hand had been moments ago. "There's nobody else that I want to hang out with. I'm not exactly Mr popular."

"That's brilliant." I blurted out which he returned with an odd look.

"Rosie, are you getting mood swings or something. Cause if I remember correctly not even ten minutes ago you were moaning over a dress. That's something I never thought I see coming from you about anything non-book related." Scorpius said.

"Scorpie, you saw, didn't you? That nightmare looked like Christmas threw up on it."

"Don't bring Christmas into that mess. It looked like Gryffindor and Slytherin threw up on it. Without the gold and the silver."

"If only it were gold and silver," I said sadly.

"Scorpius," said an unfamiliar voice from behind me. "There you are. I've been looking all over for you. When I say stay put, I mean it."

Scorpius' face dropped faster than any beat could. I turned to see a tall woman (tall because of the stilts she had on her feet), with clipped back brown hair and a heart shaped face. I swallowed when I met her eyes because I felt like a troll next to her beauty and height. I could already tell from the vibe she admitted she had elegance, grace, and poshness, a combination I could only dream of achieving.

Scorpius opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. Judging by his tightly pulled together eyebrows he was thinking very hard and very fast. His mother got there first and filled in the awkward silence.

"Aren't you going to introduce me?"

I relieved that she didn't recognise me. It was a bloody miracle that she didn't.

"Or do you work here?"

I took an involuntary glance down at my robes at that question. I thought about the neat, wrinkle free black and white outfit the people who actually worked in Twilfitt and Tattings wore. Astoria Malfoy seemed like an intelligent woman by the way she held her head but what was coming out of her mouth made me think she was either really sarcastic or thick.

"She doesn't work here, mother," Scorpius spoke up. "She-"

"Does she have a name?"

"Yes," Scorpius replied turning to me with a hint of a ghost smile. "Why don't you introduce yourself?"

Thanks a lot, Scorpius. Use your seer powers to think up a believable false name and introduce me! But there was no point in procrastinating, Mrs Malfoy's eyes were on me expectantly.

I let out a nervous laugh and said the first name that came to mind that had a good reputation among witches and wizards,

"Jane Templeton."

Scorpius, who was now standing beside me, gave me a raised eyebrow in response to this. It was a perfect match to the one his mother was giving me.

"Templeton." She said slowly, she was working up to something big. I could sense it in her tone. "Ministry workers who follow the rules like a religion. My husband and I met the family at the courts last summer and if I recall correctly their daughter Jane had blondish hair and tan skin."

For Merlin sake! Why couldn't Scorpius have made up the lie? I wanted to kick him and by the look, I could feel he was giving me I could tell he wanted to do exactly the same. How do I fix this? Timeturner! Why did they all have to be destroyed? If I had one I'm not going back to stop Voldemort I'm going back to use the sticking charm to stick my lips together. The cringe was that whelming.

Getting hot again very fast, I scrambled for words. I was saved by Scorpius, who stopped me from doing any worse damage.

"She's the cousin of the Jane Templeton you're referring to, mother. They're both named after their grandmother."

"Yeah," I agreed internally letting out of a sigh of relief.

Mrs Malfoy didn't look persuaded, she wasn't going to drop the subject that easily.

"Where did the curly red hair come from? Pale skin and freckles aren't Templeton features. Weasley traits." She said 'Weasley traits' through her nose. A small crinkle appeared on the bridge of the unblemished skin on her nose.

I gave a pleading look to Scorpius, who answered,

"She's adopted," Scorpius said before adding. "She doesn't like to talk about it. It's a sensitive subject."

I trailed my eyes to the floor and gave my very best sad face at his words.

"That's strange. I would have heard about that. Are you related to the Weasleys by any chance?" again she mentioned Weasley with clear distaste.

"Mother, what are you suggesting?"

"I don't know any Weasleys," I said before adding in to be more convincing. "I'm insulted that you would compare me to those…" I put in for good measure, "Blood traitors. I may not be pureblood but I'm proud of being a half-blood Templeton."

"Templeton? I thought you were adopted?"

"Mother, she doesn't like to talk about that subject. As I said before it's a very sensitive matter, that Ro- _Jane_ will not discuss with anyone. Why were you looking for me?"

Mrs Malfoy perked up at the question forgetting her questioning. She stood aside and gestured to the shop assistant that was standing behind her. The shop assistant struggled to keep the trains of two robes in each hand off the floor.

"Which one, Scorp?" She asked running her fingers over the sparkling embellishments decorating the sleeve of the maroon robe closest to her. "They both have their good points and both look fabulous on me. You missed that part. One minute you were there the next…" she sighed and waved her hands in an exasperated gesture at no one. "But I definitely think both of these alluring robes will impress your father. I dare say these will make his heart drop to his horrible goblin leather boots."

The tone of her voice when she spoke about Draco Malfoy suggested more to me than I ever wanted to hear or imagine. Scorpius winced and I prayed it wouldn't get any more... intimate.

"I don't know, mother. They're both nice dresses." Scorpius said quickly before his mom could continue.

"Scorpius, you're not even looking at them properly." Mrs Malfoy scowled and turned to me. "What is your opinion, Jane?"

I half-heartedly glanced behind me expecting to see the actual Jane standing behind me waiting to save me from Astoria Malfoy's eyes that were firmly planted on me.

"Mother," Scorpius started while I tried to put words to my answer. "She doesn't care about that sort of thing."

"That sort of thing." Mrs Malfoy repeated dryly. "Aren't you charming, Scorpius. Let Jane answer I am sure she has a brain of her own in there despite how quiet she is."

Quiet… I have never been described as that. I was beginning to not like Mrs Malfoy, not because she called me quiet and suggested that my actions so far were brain dead but because of the way she spoke to Scorpius. It was clear that she was fond of her son in the funny way she showed it but it wasn't like the way my mom spoke to me.

I raised my eyebrows to her and did something bold. Well, it felt bold and badass at the time.

"Scorpius is right, I don't like _that sort of thing_. Those things. Robes, right? If you really want my opinion, my opinion is they resemble rotting fruit left out in the sun."

I felt a rush as the words left my mouth. I could hear Scorpius take a deep breath and when I looked at him (not at all interested in whatever expression had come across Astoria's face) he was staring at me with an expression of shock and adoration which made me think I did the most badass thing in the world.

There was a silence and in it, I heard Scorpius mutter/drop the F-bomb (barely audible) followed by 'Rosie'.

Astoria Malfoy cleared her throat making Scorpius and I turned to her for the first time and realised exactly how much tension was in the air. Even the shop assistant looked uncomfortable, she wouldn't even look at Astoria. Mrs Malfoy didn't sneer or crinkle her nose at me she simply wore a tight-lipped smile that made me regret my actions. She stood up straighter (if that was even possible), her eyes were unreadable and had no the hint of warmth.

'Say sorry?' was my first thought but the dad within me (an unapologetic, always starving man) made me think different. She wanted an opinion and I gave her one. The dresses were hideous and as my mom sometimes says 'the truth will come out'. And out it did, right into Mrs Malfoy's perfectly symmetrical face.

I looked to Scorpius again unsure of what to do. Scorpius was no help. His eyes were trained on his shoes and he was biting with extreme force into his lip. I thought I had upset him and was about to offer some form of panicked comfort when I realised from the crinkles that had formed at the corners of his eyes that he was about five seconds away from exploding with laughter.

At least someone was having fun. Mrs Malfoy could only see the top of the bowed head of her son and took no notice of him. I considered poking him to hopefully end the tension but Mrs Malfoy would most likely strangle the both of us along with the poor shop assistant with her bare hands if I did that.

"I think I shall get both of them." Mrs Malfoy announced to no one. "They are both beautiful pieces of clothing. They will look darling in my wardrobe. After all, they are great pieces."

Great indeed, judging by the three-figure price printed in bold on the labels clipped to the front of each dress.

I held my tongue and was starting to feel laughter bubbling at the back of my throat. The situation suddenly started to feel funny probably because Scorpius was close to bending over double on the floor. If he laughed it always made me want to laugh for no reason, or if he was nearby or in my thoughts for a matter of fact.

"I'm finished here. It was a pleasure meeting you, Jane, I can see why Scorpius likes you." She said with no heart to her words already walking away.

"Thank you, Mrs Malfoy," I said as politely and seriously as I could muster. "I can see why Scorpius doesn't shut up about you."

'Doesn't shut up' as in mentions you every full moon.

Mrs Malfoy looked at Scorpius starting to suspect his laughter, "Scorpius, are you coming?"

It didn't sound like a question. Her back was to him moving away to some checkout, the shop assistant mousily trailing after her.

Scorpius took in a deep breath and stood up straight. He couldn't fight the smile that stretched broadly across his face. He called over to her sounding overly happy,

"I'm meeting Avery. I'll be back before dinner." Despite the words being directed to his mother, he was looking at me when he said them.

"I hope not," I whispered to him half teasing half worrying that he was about to abandon me for a Slytherin. I recalled what he had said earlier about only wanting to be with me and felt more at ease.

I wanted to reach out and tug his sleeve, brush my arm against his arm or even touch his hair again. It felt weird not touching him for a while. I stepped closer to him, closing the space between us so it wasn't a tremendous gap. I was itching all over to be closer to him. I couldn't put a name to the itching feeling. The feeling had an urgency and persistence to it. I had no choice but to follow it blindly. I didn't want to think about what it meant. My stomach twisted when my mind tried to find the reason like it was afraid.

"Fine." His mother's voice said from far off. I didn't turn to see where she was or what she was making of the look Scorpius and I was sharing right then. To me, she was already gone from the shop and on an entirely different planet. "Your father will speak to you when you return home."

Scorpius' eyes flickered but didn't waver from me.

"Right, bye." He said half-heartedly not loud enough to reach her ears.

"Did I get you into trouble?"

"It's fine, doesn't matter." Scorpius dismissed like he was busy thinking of something else more important. "I'll deal with that later."

I frowned, "I'm sorry I said that to your mom. I wasn't thinking. It was stupid." It was only stupid because it had gotten Scorpius into trouble.

Scorpius suddenly snorted with laughter, "Oh, yeah, how can we forget _'that sort of thing'_? Or rotting fruit, they do look like that."

"That was the first thing that came into my head when I saw them." I joined in laughing.

"I'm all yours till dinner. What do you want to do?"

"What about Avery?" I asked playfully. "Do I have to share you with him?"

"Well, if you really want to share me with a person who isn't even here." He said playing along.

"What's the fun in that?"

"So we better get out of here." He said grabbing my arm.

"Yes, we should," I said far too eager but then my fluttering heart sank to my feet. "I have… the wedding thing."

Scorpius let go of my arm and his hand returned to his side, "You could run away."

"I wouldn't make it alive out of the shop."

"We're almost out of the shop." Scorpius shrugged missing the point.

I grinned, "Why are you so eager?"

Scorpius nudged me with his arm and said, "I'm not-"

"Rose?"

I knew that voice and it was enough to make me feel like a volcano was erupting in the pit of my stomach. The lava from my stomach volcano was pouring out of my ears as I turned my head to see Lily. She had come from out of nowhere and now was beside me wearing a look of curiosity.

"Lily, what are you doing here?" I asked in a thin voice that sounded strained and nothing like my own.

"What's wrong with you, Rose? You look like you've seen a ghost." Lily said her eyes on Scorpius. Scorpius was frozen in his spot.

Lily, in the strangest twist of events that made me gasp and almost choke on my tongue, held out her hand to him and introduced herself.

"I'm Lily, by the way. Lily Potter if you didn't gather that from Rose's panic attack."

She knew it was Scorpius Malfoy. She had to know, dad pointed him out a grand total of a million times in crowds and made countless jokes and sneers. Lily gave him an 'I'm everyone's friend' smile while Scorpius waited five seconds to see if it was a trick or not.

Scorpius gave me a questioning look before finally after a few painfully long seconds grasped her hand in his own.

"I'm Scorpius Malfoy."

He withdrew his hand as soon as he introduced himself and took a step back like he was expecting her to unleash fury on him. Instead, Lily's expression didn't falter, in fact, her smile grew wider as she stared at Scorpius quite creepily.

I didn't know what to say or whether based on Lily's reaction I was in deep dung or not. Lily spoke first before Scorpius or I could make up any excuses.

"You two are so cute together. Uncle Ron is going to kill you when he finds out but who cares. You're like Romeo and Juliet- you know, the muggle star-cross lovers. Oh my Merlin, imagine if you died for each other! Would you die for each other? Forget I asked that. I can see it in your eyes that you would. You have to tell me everything! When did it happen? What year did it happen in? How could you not tell me? I knew you were hiding something, Rose, but I didn't think someone. Does Albus know? Because I will scream if he knew before I did. Scorp, about an hour ago Rose told me that she wasn't 'interested' in hot quidditch player or boys in general but now I can see why. She's dedicated to you! So adorable-"

"Lily!" I said covered head to toe in blush and wanting to drop dead. I didn't dare turn to look at Scorpius. "Please stop talking. Scorpius and I are… friends."

There was a pause before I could say 'friends'. When I was thinking of a word to put at the end of that sentence friends wasn't the number one choice, it wasn't something that occurred to me right away. It didn't sound right. But we were friends, nothing else except maybe best friends but that sounded even further away from right. I couldn't think of anything else at all to call it.

Lily's face sunk in disappointment, "Really?" she asked with loud disbelief. "That's-"

"That's what we are? Yes." I filled in before she could unleash another tidal wave of words. They were ammunition for embarrassment. "Right, Scorpius?" I asked not turning to him. I couldn't bring myself to face him after that without dying on the spot but I was still curious to his reaction.

"Yeah," He agreed without any energy in his voice. "Only that."

"What's the point of a secret friendship?" Lily asked with plenty of energy in her voice. "That sounds boring. Where are you going to go with a secret friendship? That's not worth Uncle Ron killing you."

"It just is," Scorpius replied to Lily who was still watching him.

"How?" Lily asked. "Are you being friend zoned-"

"Lily, what do you want?" I asked eager to get out of the situation. I should've run out the door with Scorpius and taken my chances.

"Oh, I almost forgot! How could I forget?" Then she nodded to Scorpius as a point. "It's our turn to get fitted so Dominique and I were sent to find you. Molly and just about everyone else is about five seconds away from a bitch fit."

"Dominique is around?!" I half shrieked spinning around in a circle. I expected her to jump out of nowhere ready to yell about my non-existent snogging life and add Scorpius into that equation.

"Not around here. She left through the back door five seconds ago and is probably exploring Knockturn Alley as we speak."

"Thank Merlin!" I said exhaling a great sigh of relief.

"Thank Merlin, now we need to go. I am dying to try the dress on. I have about a hundred ways to make it look better. Though Victoire, so far, has disagreed with them all. She needs to see it right before her eyes." Lily started dragging me away from a confused and out of breath Scorpius.

I gave him a look of helplessness while I was being dragged away and called back to him,

"Don't move. I'll be back in a second."


	55. Chapter 55- Diagon Alley (Part III)

It was not at all as quick as I had hoped. As soon as I had returned to my family I was greeted with (once again) looks of annoyance and I may have been wearing my own annoyed look. Being dragged away from Scorpius was enough to make me not give any hippogriffs about what the other members of the wedding party thought.

I was shoved into a dressing room that was about the size of a shoe box. It was claustrophobic, I was boxed in by heavy turquoise curtains with gold trimmings lining the bottoms that I kept stepping on. The shop assistant slid the front curtain, that acted as a door, shut. It hissed along it's railing. In front of the back curtain suspended in mid-air by a levitation charm, the hideous bridesmaid's dress hung.

"Rose?" Lily in the dressing room next to me wasted no time to whisper. "Tell me about him."

My attention turned from the dress to the curtain dividing the dressing rooms. I leant as close as I could to it and whispered back,

"There's nothing to tell. Please don't say anything someone might hear."

My worst fear at that moment was the conversation could be heard by everyone outside by some miracle over the wizard pop music filling the store and the chatter already happening outside.

"Rosie, I'm not blind," Lily whispered back. "And I'm not stupid. Everyone else is so I will not mention _'you know who'_ to anyone. But promise on the life of your wand that we will eat ice cream and talk about this later."

Eating ice cream with Lily sounded nice but talking to her when she had the wrong impression and wasn't dropping that impression sounded like a chore and a workout, even more of a workout than climbing up all those stairs at Hogwarts. I had no choice but to agree and hopefully, shut her up.

"Yeah, I swear," I whispered back.

"Great," She replied. "Now to the less important matter on hand. This dress."

I could hear through the curtain the crinkle of the dress fabric in Lily's dressing room. I had forgotten about the demon floating next to me. I sighed and braced myself for the worst. I grabbed the dress which made an identical crinkling sound to the one Lily's made.

Dominique was right, it was itchy. She was lucky. I would jump at going to Knockturn Alley, with Scorpius or anywhere hopefully with Scorpius. Against my skin, it felt like irritating wool. How? I do not know. I had to admit it was one of the ugliest dresses I had ever seen but it did look slightly, minusculely better on.

When I pushed back the curtain ready to show everyone Lily was already out there standing on the platform pulling at the hem of her dress with one hand and had the other pointed at it firmly while the seamstress witch looked at Victoire with an expression that read 'who is this tiny person?'.

The dress was heavy and walking in it was less than comfortable. By the time I joined Lily on the platform she had already moved onto something else. She had gotten a gold ribbon from out of nowhere and was attempting to wrap it around her waist in various different fashions and styles.

"Victoire, sashes are all the rage right now. Last week in Witch Weekly Harriette Took was wearing a gold sash around the waist of her dress at the Snow Event. It was magnificent and she was stunning as always, but I think we need to take a lesson from Harriette Took and draw the eye to something gold. After all, it's on my top ten favourite list of colours."

"I…" Victoire started waving her hand at the gold ribbon at a loss for words. "It's not in the plan and it goes against the colour scheme. Teddy and I will be wearing gold. Everyone else will be wearing green and red in the tradition of Christmas."

"Which means the gold sashes will show a connection to the bride and groom." Lily started up again snapping her fingers missing Victoire's tone entirely. "Isn't it a great idea! Why didn't we think of that before?"

"Perhaps Lily is right." intervented Aunt Fleur. "Ze green and red are… tacky. Gold, silver, white and black are ze perfect colours."

Victoire shut her eyes and took in a deep breath, "I have spent months planning this and going over every option. Green and red are what I want."

Lily moved on to trying to shape the ribbon to the top part of her dress. She nodded to me beside her on the platform, "This is cute. Let me see this in the mirror."

The seamstress witch was already picking at the ends of my dress with her wand, stretching and pulling as her fingers went along. Lily hopped down off the platform and headed to one of the mirrors positioned around the fitting area to get a closer look. There were about eight mirrors, long with thick black frames, positioned in a circle around the fitting area with spacing in between each one to make room for clothes racks or furniture.

I could see my reflection out of the corner of my eye in one. Well, I could see the dress, the rest of me was a blur next to the frills and colours.

"You look beautiful, Rosie." Grandma Molly said with an encouraging smile from her place on one of the couches. She was still knitting as she said this. She was after making some serious progress on Albus' Weasley jumper. The comment came genuine, Grandma Molly loved patterns of mismatched colours and knits. She thought the Christmas theme was darling and suggested it to Victoire which made things with Aunt Fleur even tenser.

I always thought Victoire style was elegant with plain simple designs and colours that flattered her beautiful appearance even more. I was starting to doubt that.

I tugged the loose top part of the dress up with my hands and said, "I'm going to look in the mirror."

I announced this before Victoire could turn her attention from Lily at the far side of the room.

"Be quick," Molly said not looking up from the notepad she had been scribbling profusely in ever since I stepped out of the dressing room.

The seamstress witch turned to question Victoire about some wedding thing when I hoisted my dress up (again) and made my way across to a mirror that was at the edge of the circle of mirrors. Everyone had their backs to me.

The dress was bad and there was nothing I could do about it. Complaining to Victoire or anyone besides Lily seemed like a bad idea. Lily was the bridesmaids only hope. Hopefully, her fashion magic could help.

I put my hands to my sides and huffed to myself, "It's only a dress."

Then my mind wandered to Scorpius, well back to where it had been. It was only a couple of seconds since I had last thought of him. Was he as mortified as I was about Lily's sudden appearance? And just about everything else she did within that relationship (what relationship?) changing five minutes?

I had peered around the shop for him on the platform, he wasn't in sight. I was worried that he had left. If he had left I would be more than disappointed at the thought and I would be more than ready to kick the mannequin standing nearby down. But maybe it would be a good thing if he left (and, of course, returned later).

I picked up the end of my dress and stared at my reflection in the mirror. My hair was still out of control, I had forgotten about that. I was wearing an oversized unflattering dress but I could also see about ten other things wrong when I thought of how Scorpius' eyes saw me. The oversized front teeth that in that moment looked about twice their oversized original size, just to name one.

I frowned at my reflection. I don't think like that. I don't care. Why do I suddenly care? Scorpius is my… a friend like… Abby and Jane, I never think about these things when I'm around them. In fact, they're non-existent.

My train of thoughts was suddenly jolted away from me when just the guy I was thinking about poked his head out from behind the mirror. I nearly jumped out of my skin.

He took a second to take in the dress and pulled a face at it.

"The closer you get to it the more horrible it is," Scorpius stated.

I crossed my arms over my chest and couldn't help but be offended. Even though if I was in his position I would've probably said a lot worse.

I turned into some Witch Weekly guru as I said in a proud voice,

"It's a Christmas wedding and it will inspire confidence. The colours are confident."

It made no sense to me as I listened to it coming out of my mouth. All I did was mimic Lily.

Scorpius snorted, but I wasn't sure what at, my tone of voice, the nonsense that came out of my mouth or the dress and me itself.

"You had a completely different opinion not long ago."

"Alright," I said deflated. "You're right. Dress and I are horrible."

Scorpius raised his eyebrows, "The dress is. You're great."

 _"What?"_ I said 'what' so abruptly that it came out as a squawk, a loud one.

Scorpius jumped back at the sudden change. He recovered quickly and shook his head at me.

I blushed and said in a normal voice, "I meant what."

Scorpius thought for a second before blinking heavily and grabbing my hand. It was unexpected and sent sparks across my skin. I dumbly stared down at it like I had never seen his hand before leaving him free to pull me behind the mirror without any objections. I tightened my grip on his hand. A whispering voice in the back of my mind made me realise that nearly every time I was with him I ended up holding his hand. But that didn't make this occasion any less unusual.

When I tightened my grip he tightened his own. And the whispering voice started a monologue about the softness of his hand and how it fitted with mine even though there was a vast different in size. It was goofy and repetitive but in that moment it captivated me.

Scorpius released my hand after what felt like an era. I, dumbstruck, still had my eyes firmly trained on it. I didn't care about what I looked like or the dress I was wearing. It didn't come to mind, my mind was quiet and still even with the monologue playing in the back of my mind.

"We can make this work."

"We?"

"Well, I."

"You're starting to sound like Lily."

"Turn around."

"What are you about to do?" I asked, immediately suspicious. He had led me blindly by the hand but turning my back to him so he could do unknown things was a more serious matter.

Scorpius was already working on me turning my back to him. He was trying to twist me around by my shoulders.

"It looks worse than it should because it isn't fully zipped up."

"What?" I said patting my back, twisting my arms at odd angles trying to find the zip. "I swear to merlin, it's supposed to be self-zipping!"

And without a word Scorpius twirled me around so my back was facing him and pulled my hands back to my sides. I tried to control my breathing. I was more aware of it than ever and my heart beat as I waited for his touch.

I couldn't decide whether to giggle madly, blush or do both at the same time. Instead, I stayed silent and waited. I could feel the tip of his thumb in between my shoulder blades as the zip moved up. I could feel his hand wobble as he zipped. It wasn't a clean, fast zip. It was as if he had never zipped anything up before. I suppressed the urge to shiver and move away from him. It felt… weird, overwhelmingly weird but it wasn't just me. It hung in the air between us, a funny awkwardness that was unavoidable and unstoppable.

"Anything else?" I asked my voice coming out as a murmur. The silence between us suddenly felt uncomfortably heavy. I turned to him expecting to see a smirk or Scorpius' normal resting face but was surprised when I saw his forehead crinkled in intense focus.

"It's better," He said just as quiet as my voice had been but slower. His eyebrows were slowly unjoining and his face was starting to relax again.

"Good?" I said, not meaning for it to come out as a question. I looked down at the dress and saw it was better. The top part no longer stuck out ridiculously (forgetting about the colour). Scorpius had improved it somewhat.

"It would be good if you got your hair out of your face."

He lifted his hands up to my face holding them in mid-air leaving plenty of time for me to flinch away or move my hair myself. I didn't do either of those things I looked up at him expectantly waiting for him to act. It wasn't like me to allow someone (especially Scorpius) to do something to me that I could have easily done. For some reason, I wanted him to do it. I wanted to see it happen.

After a safe wait of several seconds Scorpius' palms touch my temples and he scooped my hair into his hands. His fingers glided smoothly over the mass. His fingers didn't tangle in the curls. His hands finally came to halt and held my hair up at the back of my head loosely.

"I don't have a mirror."

"Trust me, you look good." He said and he let my hair fall back onto my shoulders.

"Okay, Scorpie, I trust you with all my heart," I grinned at him giving him another one of my playful nudges.

"Rosie-"

"Rose, come on." said the voice of Lily cutting through the moment like a knife through warm butter.

I turned to see Lily behind me peering out from in front of the mirror.

"Are you trying to get caught?!" Lily let out a sigh of exasperation and added. "Hello again, Scorpius."

"Hi." replied Scorpius weakly.

"Everyone's looking for you. Be glad that I'm the only one getting off their chair and looking for you." Lily continued. "You've been missing for like 12 years. I want to see the finished dress on you and the seamstress witch is getting impatient."

I turned back to Scorpius, "I got to go I'll be back in the minute."

Before Lily dragged me (once again) from the dark area behind the mirror away from Scorpius.

"That's nothing?" Lily whispered once we were heading back into the fitting area.

"How long were you there?" I asked growing redder by the second at that thought.

"About a second. Why?" Lily whispered excitedly. "What did you do?"

"Nothing. It's all nothing." I finished, standing back up on the platform.

Lily kept her eyes on me the entire time, well when she wasn't trying to change up the dress and add her own ideas/ improvements to the wedding.

I impatiently let the seamstress witch finish altering my dress and pretended to listen to the conversations about various wedding things and shoe fittings. I was more than happy to get out of the dress and back into my regular clothes that were simple, comfortable and all things the dress wasn't.

Which is why disgruntled me had no issue with going up to Victoire, asking to leave and adding in a spur of the moment lie about meeting my mom for ministry work.

Victoire didn't try very hard to convince me to stay. All I had done in the time I was there was delay and offer nothing useful. I thanked her and left before she could try to make me take Lily with me. Lily and Victoire were usually the best of cousins but ever since the wedding, their ideas have been clashing, not that Lily could see that. She could only see all the useful things (binder) and fun she was offering to the planning.

Scorpius wasn't very hard to find once I was back into the clothing part of the store and out of sight from the group. He was crouched from behind a rack of robes.

"Ready, Rosie?" He asked more than happy to get out of the stuffy store and back onto the streets of Diagon Alley.

"Ready, Scorpie."

We didn't make any plans. We ducked out of the store to the busy street of Diagon Alley. We walked far away from the store that felt like a dungeon before discussing what we could do.

"Nice to see you're still wearing my scarf." He started giving me a nudge with his elbow.

"Scorpius, why are you bringing that up again?" I said not bothering to defend myself this time. "It's a scarf, that's warm and cosy. Where do you want to go?"

"You're asking me?"

"No, I'm asking the pile of snow over there. Yes, you."

"I can't believe this. Rose Weasley actually asking me where I want to go."

"For Merlin's sake, Scorpius, I can easily take the floo home if that's what you want."

"Okay, then." Scorpius shrugged. "Since you are being so generous today. I will lead you."

Scorpius moved forward into the crowd of witches and wizards doing their Christmas shopping.

"Where?" I said hurrying after him. "It better not be Knockturn Alley or-"

"Or?"

"I don't know somewhere disgusting, illegal or designed to embarrass me."

We then came to an abrupt halt outside an option I did not consider. In the window was about twenty broomsticks of all shapes and sizes lined up and polished, shining under the warm glow of the lights in the shop.

Scorpius then suddenly burst out laughing, "The look on your face."

Then I realised I was pulling a face at the sight of the broomsticks.

"Ha, ha very funny." I tried to look normal.

"It is." He agreed wiping his eyes. "I wanted to see how you would react. I don't understand why you get so worked up about quidditch and broomsticks."

I sighed and folded my arms, "Do I have to remind you of the story Albus graciously told the whole of Slytherin?"

Scorpius thought for a second, "I almost forgot about that. Surely most of that is made up."

"If you're trying to get me to repeat it for your amusement I'm going to Flourish and Blotts."

"No, it's fine, maybe some other time. I'm getting a new broom for Christmas." He continued.

"Abby is too, a Thunderbolt something-something."

"The Thunderbolts are cheap plastic toys."

"And your one is so much better because?"

"It's the new limited edition Nimbus." He said proudly. I blinked my eyes blankly at him.

"That one." He clarified pointing at a broom that was the second shiniest to the gleaming one next to it.

"What about that one?" I pointed to the grander one next to it.

Scorpius sighed, "That's the new Firebolt. Fastest broom on earth. Every quidditch team wants them. There's a waiting list that is supposedly years long."

"All for a broomstick?" I said. "So why the Nimbus, not the Firebolt?"

Scorpius sighed once again, "To get the new Firebolt you would have to clear out your vault in Gringotts."

"And the waiting list is years long?"

"Supposedly," Scorpius replied. "The Nimbus will be fine. It will get me on the team."

"I thought you hated the Slytherin quidditch team I can't imagine why you would want to be on it."

"I love quidditch and I want to play for the team. All I need is a better broom, a bit more practise and I will be on it this time next year. You can change my scarf back to its normal colours and cheer me on in the stands."

I gave him a smile.

And he returned it with his own, "You can help me practise when we get back to Hogwarts."

"By cheering?"

"No, you can play chaser and I can play keeper."

I pulled another face, "Number one I can't fly and will never as long as I live. That's it."

"You can throw quaffles at me."

"As dangerous as that sounds, no thanks. Can't you bewitch them to hit you in the face instead?"

"You can at least sit on the broomstick with me," he said then added. "For moral support."

"Let's return to number one."

"But you'll be with me and I won't let you fall. Well, I won't let you fall if you stop dissing quidditch."

I was starting to feel bad about letting him down since he seemed sincere.

"Okay!" I said but before he could celebrate I added. "I will watch you, I suppose."

Scorpius looked happy enough with this, "And eventually, who knows. So Flourish and Blotts or what?"

"We're not going in?"

"I thought you hated the broom store and weren't in your wildest dreams going to buy a broom."

"I don't mind you telling me about quidditch or broomsticks," I said honestly. "As long as it doesn't lead to me getting on or getting one."

"Fine, Rosie," Scorpius said taking my arm and leading me into the store. "You asked for it."

We spent a long time in the quidditch supply store. Scorpius explained everything he knew about quidditch and different types of broomsticks. I had to admit, even though I didn't admit it in there, I had a nice time in the shop with Scorpius. It was warm in the shop but not to the extent of being stuffy like in the robes shop and the smell of broom polish wasn't as bad as I remembered, it was quite sweet.

He pointed to all the different brooms and gave me more than a background history on each product. The balls as well, even the polishes and clippers.

I made the odd comment and laughed when he said something funny or recited a quidditch story.

By the time we had made it out it was after lunch and the crowd in Diagon Alley had gotten thicker. The clouds up above were foggy and white. It looked like it was about to snow again.

"What now?" I asked shuddering and stepping closer to him. There was a sudden breeze of cold air when we stepped outside. All the warmth from the quidditch supply shop left my body.

"We could always go into Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and give your dad an awful shock," Scorpius said.

"That's not even funny. He'd use the killing charm on you before you got a foot in the door."

"I guess we have to stick to the opposite side of Diagon Alley then."

"Flourish and Blotts it is then," I said grabbing his wrist and pulling him along with me away from the quidditch shop.

It was a short way through the bustling crowd to Flourish and Blotts. The first couple of snowflakes had just fallen when I pulled Scorpius through the door.

"You think you know a lot about quidditch. Prepare to be bored out of your mind!" I teased.

I was more than happy to be back in Flourish and Blotts, it was packed with people. Through the air of perfume and sweat, I could still smell parchment, fresh and ageing. I wasn't worried about being seen with Scorpius as much as I should've been. After all, to a stranger's eyes, it could be mistaken for us being at the same place at the same time. But you couldn't say that when I was holding his wrist (sometimes accidently slipping into his hand) and leading him around the shop.

In the crowd of eager book buyers, no one cared about Scorpius and I. In the broomstick shop there had been a small crowd but no attention was paid to us.

I pointed out a ton of books describing what they were about. From books that I had read to books I wanted to read and some that were downright scandalous. Christmas songs on a record player played loudly on one of the tables of bestsellers over the noise of the shoppers.

"This is nice," I said with a smile taking a break from my pointing out random books in the less crowded section of fortune telling (what a coincidence).

Scorpius grinned at me, "It is. Slightly worse than being in the Library with you."

After another while and too many books to count we left and went back out into the streets to find it snowing heavily. Our next stop was to Eeylops Owl Emporium to get Andrew some much-needed treats. After almost getting my fingers bitten off by an owl that looked friendly we were back outside in the snow.

"What are we going to do next?" I asked. The snow was falling at a slower rate but Diagon Alley's cobblestone streets were painted white along with the tops of our heads. The warm orange light that emanated from the windows of the shops made everything feel warmer and more Christmas card like.

"We could either have a snowball fight or we could get ice cream?"

"Don't you dare, not in the middle of Diagon Alley," I warned backing against the wall of Eeylops Owl Emporium once a saw Scorpius making a big show pretending to reach down and pick up the snow. As much as I loved our snowball fights and was usually the one to start them this was really the worse place to put snow down his robes.

"Later then?"

"Later," I concluded suddenly realising I was starving. "Come on let's get ice cream."

"Let's go freeze our insides."

"You're the one who suggested ice cream."

"Because it's worth freezing our insides for."

"Well said."

Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour was still open despite the cold and was the only place the wizarding crowd wasn't drawn to. Scorpius and I sat inside with our ice creams knowing better than to chance our lives outside in the cold with ice cream. It was warm inside the parlour. There was only an old witch with her nose in the Daily Prophet licking an extra large scoop of blueberry flavoured ice cream in a cone.

"You didn't have to pay for mine," I said to him from behind my cone at our corner table. I wasn't used to a boy that was a friend or any friends paying for ice cream.

"I know I didn't have to, Rosie." He replied. "You said that about a thousand times already. You're making a fuss over nothing."

"Thank you, Scorpius."

"I don't mind you saying that a thousand times."


	56. Chapter 56- Boy Talk with Lily

That night I was in my room chilling in my pyjamas lying on my bed. I was smiling up at the ceiling recalling the day I had. Pumpkin was next to me clueless and licking his paws. The house was silent apart from the slurping sound that Pumpkin was making that for the first time ever didn't gross me out. It was like being back at Hogwarts again.

Then I heard a faint murmur of voices from downstairs. I didn't pay it much attention until I heard footsteps rush up the stairs. I sat up just as a knock came at my door. A second later before I could call out the door was pushed open.

It was Lily. She was looking as happy as I had felt seconds ago.

"Hi," I started standoffishly. I knew what this visit meant and judging by the backpack, two handbags and binder she was carrying this was going to be an intense and long one.

Lily slid in through the door not opening it fully like she was trying to be secretive. She closed the door behind her softly before hurrying over to my bed and throwing herself down next to Pumpkin and I.

"Hello, Rose. Hello, Pumpkin." Lily greeted with a massive smile sounding too excited for nine o'clock at night.

Pumpkin lifted up his head for a quick second to look at Lily and receive a pat on the head from her before returning to the more serious business of licking his paws.

Lily started placing her bags on the floor next to my bed in a neat line while I quietly petted Pumpkin wondering what was the quickest way to get Lily off my case with Scorpius.

"I couldn't wait! I've been planning and gathering my things together ever since you left the shop to go on that date with Scorpius." She said in a perfectly normal volume of voice that made me what to clap my hands over her mouth.

"Lily!" I hissed. "Don't say that so loud. It isn't true. Everyone in the house will hear you."

But Lily was barely listening instead she jumped off her spot on my bed and headed over to my bookshelf.

"What's this? It isn't what I think it is?"

I jumped up after her knowing exactly what she was about to gush over.

"A framed photo of Scorp," Lily said in a quieter voice picking up the frame to get a closer look.

I suddenly grew embarrassed. I had almost forgotten about that photo. Abby had taken it in first year using her old fashioned muggle camera when Scorpius and I were in the Hospital Wing after duelling each other. The younger photographic Scorpius was sneering at us in the frame trying not to puke up slugs. Awww memories. It's strange, I wouldn't even dream of doing that now. If anyone did that to Scorpius now I would hex them with something more powerful than the slug-vomiting hex.

"Not the cutest photo of him in the world but still it's a photo of him," Lily said hesitantly putting it back on my bookshelf. It sat in front of a collection of the story books I used to read when I was younger on the middle shelf. "Okay, now let's get down to business."

I glanced at the cat clock on the wall above my desk. "It's ten past nine, isn't it a bit late to be getting down to business?" I said wanting to return to my happy dream state on my bed with Pumpkin.

"That's why it's a sleepover!"

"Seriously?"

"Yes, my dad said sure and your parents didn't really care," Lily grinned. "We get to stay up all night talk about Scorpius and eat sweets!"

"Talk about," I started lowering my voice again. "Scorpius? We can't do that here. If my parents hear it will start a war and be embarrassing. Besides, there's nothing to talk about. You're just letting your imagination run away with you. You're reading too much Witch Weekly."

Lily put her hands on her hips, "Firstly, Rose, you can never read enough Witch Weekly. Secondly, you're blind as a bat and as stupid as a doxie. Thirdly, I came prepared which means we're not sleeping over here."

"Do not say we're going to sleep in a tent in this weather." I moaned. "Or the attic."

Lily laughed, "No, we're going to… Grandma Molly's!"

"Lily, if she finds-"

"Rosie, use your brain. The Burrow is tall and has breathing room. Mom's room is as far away from Gran and Grandad as we can get while still staying in girl world." Lily said pulling on her backpack. "Grab what you need. We leave now because Merlin knows it will take until sunrise to crack open your heart."

"Did you tell mom and dad we were going to the Burrow?"

"Yes, they don't care and love it at the same time," Lily said as I grabbed my own bag hanging off my desk chair and stuffed it with clothes for tomorrow and cat treats.

"Bring those letters he's been sending you as well. We'll do some Auror testing on them."

"What letters?" I said dumbly. There was no way Lily could've known about them.

"He's been sending you letters, it would be a crime if he wasn't. How could he have known where you were otherwise? Scorp randomly being there is too much of a cheesy coincidence, even for me."

"Well, it is." I lied not wanting Lily to dissect his letters.

Lily sighed and marched over to my desk. Before I could process what in Merlin's name she was doing she opened my desk drawer. The pile of his letters, nearly overflowing out of the drawer, were there right before her eyes.

"Lily, no," I said jumping in front of her before she could pick them up or read the elegance Roses written on the envelopes.

"Rose," Lily said sounding too calm. "You'll need these later take them with you. As much as I would love to read them I won't if you don't want me too. Just take them for yourself."

I glanced down at his letters and back at Lily.

"Fine," I gave in not wanting to fight with her or talk about the letters anymore. I grabbed my bag and shoved the letters right to the bottom of it under my robes.

I swung my cloak over my shoulders while Lily stood beside me looking like she was having the night of her life with an excited beam across her face. I grabbed the rest of Pumpkin's stuff and pulled my own bag onto my shoulders. I took an irritated Pumpkin in my arms because I needed some company that knew Scorpius and I weren't… anything big.

Pumpkin hung like a sack of potatoes in my arms as he expertly pulled a 'don't touch me' grumpy look. Lily hummed as she climbed down the stairs.

"Good night, Uncle Ron." She beamed when she hopped down the last step and approached my half dozing dad on the sofa in the living room.

"Same to you, Lily." He didn't open his eyes. "Have fun, Rosie."

Mom appeared in the doorway behind us, "Goodbye, girls. Owl if you need anything. And, Rose, don't come back so late this time."

I gave her a sheepish smile. She was referring to earlier that day when I had returned from my Diagon Alley getaway with Scorpius. I had completely missed Hugo and dad leaving mom on the verge of going down to Diagon Alley herself and looking for me.

"Yes, mom, sorry about that again. I'll see you tomorrow." I said moving towards Lily who was already in the fireplace with a hunk of floo powder in her fist.

Lily gave everyone one last grin, stuffed in the fireplace with a pile of her luggage. It would've been comical if I hadn't known all those bags were intended for boy talk about Scorpius.

"THE BURROW!" she yelled at the top of her lungs and threw the floo powder down. In a flash of green flames and ashes, she was gone.

The volcano in my stomach returned from earlier in the form of butterflies as I approached the fireplace. I held my breath. I wasn't nervous or worried about the floo traveling it was more of what we were going to do after the floo travel. I should've fought harder to get Lily off my case and not have given in. I felt weak, part of me (very small) wanted to do this. I never got to talk about Scorpius with anyone and usually, I wanted to talk about him all the time. Thinking about him never got boring. Somehow there was always something entertaining to think about him even if I had thought the thought a hundred times before. Maybe I could steer Lily away from the subject but that could be next to impossible. Or I could just talk about him and get him out of my system, I hated to admit it but sometimes I felt like I thought about him too much.

I stepped into the fireplace and held Pumpkin firmly to my chest He was already wiggling. He knew what was about to happen and he hated getting his fur singed. Before I could think any more or the voices in my head could get louder. I gave myself no choice. I shouted out 'THE BURROW' and before it could fully bounce back to my ears as an echo I let the floo powder fall from my hand.

A hot flash and several twisting feelings later I was tumbling out of the Burrow chimney. Ash was all around me and the smell of burnt cat fur wafted into my nose. I bumped into one of Lily's bags when I fell out. Pumpkin jumped free from my arms and trotted off to some corner to explore.

"Hello, Rose!" Grandma Molly called out from the kitchen she was cooking something, her wand was out and moving like a composer's baton over the ingredients in front of her.

"Hi, Grandma Molly," I called back.

I felt better in the warm sitting room. The house smelled comfortingly like freshly baked cakes once I got the burning cat hair smell out of my airways.

"Thanks for letting us come over," Lily called to her while helping me stand up straight.

"Anytime, this house does get lonely with only Grandad out in the shed til all hours." Grandma Molly sighed. "Don't touch anything that looks like it has something to do with the wedding."

"Yes." We both answered before Lily starting pulling me out of the sitting room.

"Gran, we're going to go upstairs and do our homework now. We have so much to do." Lily announced.

"Come down if you need anything."

"Homework?" I asked once we were on the first landing.

"Yes, that's what it is," Lily said. "Work you do at home. Which is exactly what we're doing. This piece of homework is more important than anything old Binns could assign us."

Lily jogged up the next set of stairs her bags rattled as she went. I trailed behind her taking my time.

"This is going to be even more fun than the dress fitting. By the way, when you were on your date with Scorpius you missed some mean cupcakes and salad at Puffins."

"It wasn't a date," I said exasperatedly following her down a hall covered ceiling to floor in Weasley family pictures. "I don't care about salad it isn't a meal."

"Salad is cute. But between you and me I was just eating the sauce cause that was killer." Lily said stopping at a door. "We're here!"

I didn't response even though a hundred sarcastic remarks came into my mind.

Lily opened the door to Aunt Ginny's old room. It still looked like a teenage girl's bedroom. There were posters of hot quidditch players on the walls, various disorganized books on the bookshelf and boxes of sweets lying around. Lily switched on the light, the curtains were pulled and the yellow and green flowery wallpaper was peeling.

Lily put her bags in an orderly line on the floor like she had done in my room while I plonked myself down on a patchwork quilt on the bed hugging my cloak closer to me.

Lily moved over to the desk at the opposite wall and moved the quills, ink pots and loose parchment off to one side.

Lily then sat up on top of the desk and used the desk chair as a footstool.

"Right," She clapped her hands. "You don't have to pretend anymore. No one can hear us, no one's around."

"Pretend?"

"For Merlin sake, it's so obvious, Rose," Lily said. "It's making my heart hurt that you can't see it or won't admit it."

I sat as far away as I could back up against the wall. I didn't say anything.

"You like him," Lily said without a shadow of a doubt in her voice. "He likes you. I think I'll go even further and say he loves you."

"Lily-"

"Rose, think about it for one second with an open mind. He looks at you like you're the only person in the world. And he doesn't stop staring at you. It's written all over his face and it's written all over yours. You do exactly the same to him."

I squirmed uncomfortably.

Lily hopped down from her seat on the desk.

"I'll show you." She unzipped one of her bags and pulled out a stack of Witch Weeklys.

She sat down next to me and started sorting through them. A couple of seconds later she had the one she was looking for in her hands.

"This is a quiz that will tell all."

"Lily, I don't really want to do this," I said squirming some more. I started to feel somehow different and I wasn't sure if I liked it or not.

She flipped through the pages until coming to a stop near the back. Questions in black spiral print against a hot pink background lined the page. The title was written in huge letters at the top of the page 'LOVE OR LIKE'. Then taking up half the page was a picture of a girl (with way too good skin) biting her quill in some kind of a daydream state.

"That is so you." Lily pointed at the photo before I could protest she started, "Okay, question one: How hot is your man? A) Angel-like, B) Okay, or C) can be compared to a troll."

I stared blankly at Lily unsure of what to say.

Lily prompted me, "Be honest, A, B or C?"

"What do you think?"

"It's not about me, Rose. So A) Angel like-"

"A," I said quickly taking in a deep gulp of air. Where had that come from? I wouldn't call Scorpius angel-like, he didn't look at all boy band like but he was above okay. When I thought about it, he was definitely good-looking. Better looking than any of the other boys at Hogwarts. Strange that the girls weren't all over him.

Lily smiled knowingly and slowly circled the answer with a pink fluffy quill in delight.

"How much do you know about him? A) I know his favourite colour, B) I know his past times, or C) I know his name and what he looks like."

"I know all of those things," I inputted annoyed and seriously questioning the power of the test. "His favourite colour is blue."

"A again." Lily continued on beaming before I could say anything else. "Does your man get you? A) Like a best friend, B) Like a teacher, or C) like a friendly person should."

I frowned, "A."

"How often does your man smile at you? A) Nearly every second, B) If something funny comes up, or C) Once every full moon."

"A."

"How close are you two physically? A) Can't keep our hands off, B) Accidental, or C) Touching equals ew."

"A."

"The last one, Rose, can you see him in your future as more than a friend, as in boyfriend, etc? A) Yes, B) Maybe, or C) No."

I didn't answer straight away instead something unexpected happened that made my heart skip a beat. It clicked! Everything that I had been feeling, all the weird and the unexplained clicked together in that second. I liked Scorpius. I liked-liked Scorpius.

An emotion that was similar to excitement rushed through me and twisted my stomach. I wanted to be with him more than I already was. I wanted him to like me just the same.

I let out an involuntary groan and threw myself into a lying position on the bed. Why, Merlin? Why must you ruin my friendship? Why must you completely shatter my sanity?

"A." I muttered.

Lily patted me on the shoulder in a reassuring sort of way and threw herself down next to me. I could see the magazine's answers at the bottom part of the page. A, which I answered for everything, was covered with red hearts and kisses. Whereas the B answer box was purple and C was chilly, an almost white, blue.

"Congratulations, it's LOVE!" Lily let out a sigh of passion while I let out a sigh of disbelief. "The hardest step is over. Now you must go out and proclaim your love for your man. Let your fairytale dreams come true."

"The hardest step?" I snapped wanting to throw the magazine across the room and then a ramble rushed to my lips, the product of the sudden new emotions. "He probably doesn't like me back. The hardest step would be telling him. Which I can't because this is too embarrassing. How would I even tell him?"

"Rose," Lily shut me up with confidence and sass. "The hardest step in the Scorpius and Rose relationship is over. Trust me he likes you. He's just like you, either he's as blind as a bat or lacking the proper words and means to proclaim his love. Right now he's probably sitting in his mansion, thinking about you and how to go about telling you. But you have to be the leader in this. A teenage boy is hopeless when it comes to being romantic and clever. That's why I'm helping you like the good cousin I am."

"I can't believe it." I sat up suddenly. I got up off the bed and walked just to check my brain and legs still worked. I headed to the window and pushed back the curtains. The information felt heavy and fresh in my mind but somehow not unwelcome. Like it was waiting to be discovered. I sat down again this time on the windowsill and stared out into the starry clear night. I thought maybe Scorpius was doing the same thing and thinking about me.

"I know it's like Christmas already," Lily grinned.

"You think he likes me?"

"Yes! How much more proof do you need?" Lily said moving over to her pile of Witch Weeklys and sorting to through them again.

"Why do I like him?" I mumbled unable to shake the overwhelmed feeling. I was starting to think it was never going to leave me. "I shouldn't like him…"

"But you do," Lily concluded.

At that moment a knock came at the door. I didn't jump at the sound or care at that moment if whoever it was had overheard.

Grandma Molly walked in followed by a floating tray carrying tea and piles of freshly made biscuits. I perked up a bit at the smell but for once stuffing my face wasn't at the top of my list of priorities.

There was one more surprise that I wouldn't have expected in a million years. With each second that passed, the more I wanted to giggle and yell about him around the house. I wanted to tell Lily, every one of my growing thoughts from the glimmer in his silver eyes to the loose knot he wore in his Slytherin tie.

It was starting to feel very dream-like and it was pulling me away from all my doubts and worries quickly. Grandma Molly, after having a short conversation, left. As Lily sat back down with a new copy of Witch Weekly I finally exploded.

"Merlin, I like him so much," I grinned out at the starry night. "He's just… perfect in every single way."

Lily smiled and sighed, "I made this happen. Now onto the next matter of business how shall we attack? Let's make it quick and memorable. You go up to him, wind blowing through your hair to the max and you will kiss him."

I blushed and shifted uncomfortably on the windowsill at the image that came into my mind.

"I don't know about that just yet," I stated. "I don't think I could do that. I don't think I could even do it properly."

Lily gave me a sympathetic look, "Poor overthinking, Rosie, it'll work in the moment."

"Lily, how would you know? You don't even have a boyfriend."

"Not at the moment, Rose. I'm waiting for Mr Right but I have proven I am an expert in this field. I read enough about kissing and seen enough kissing to know that this will work like a charm. Like a romantic muggle-thingy."

Then I thought of another obstacle standing in the way of Lily's kissing plan, "Lily, he's a freaking giant compared to me."

Lily always had a solution, "We could get a footstool."

"No, I am not spending the next year carrying around a footstool on the off chance I suddenly get the urge to spontaneously risk it all and kiss him."

"Yeah, you're right, a footstool doesn't say sex appeal does it?"

"Lily!"

"He'll eventually have to bend over. You'll drop your quill or something… maybe a decorative handkerchief I know a shop that makes them. He'll pick it up for you then you'll go in for the lip smack."

"Can you think of something less… hands on?"

"Flirting is a big one. " Lily said.

"How do you flirt?" I asked completely clueless.

"You're already doing it."

"What? Right now?"

"No, Rosie, Scorpie. Random touching, it's all flirting."

"When did you see that?"

"Rose, please, I'm more sneaky than you give me credit for," Lily said. "When you go back to school or if you go on another date you bring it up a level and see if he follows. He will."

Before I could say anything else she joined me by the window and started showing me even more Witch Weekly romance related articles.

I struggled to digest all of it. My thoughts kept bouncing from happy to the point of bursting to frustrated to the point of imagining jumping out the window.

What was I going to do when I saw him next? And what was I going to write to him?


	57. Chapter 57- Christmas Eve Surprise

_Dear Rosie,_

 _You've been quiet lately. Andrew's thanking you for that but I'm not. My mother is still giving me the cold shoulder even though it has been a week since she saw you with me. Father couldn't care less but my grandmother is exactly how you would expect her to be._

 _They think you're my girlfriend, isn't that funny? Well, they don't think you, as in Rose, is. They think 'you' as the fake cousin of Jane Templeton is. They're almost as bad as Lily. Is Lily still on your case?_

 _Anyway, that's stupid you're never going to be anyway. Mother slipped in the snow coming out of the house which was hilarious but other than that nothing else has happened since yesterday._

 _I am about to go out for a Christmas Eve dinner with my family and other people I rather not spend Christmas with. Mother's yelling for me to come downstairs but I had to write to you first even though I risk spilling ink all over my dress robes, which isn't a bad thing. The dress robes are horrible and itchy. They would go well with that dress of yours. And the haircut ties the whole mini Malfoy get up together._

 _I have to go now, write back to me with something good. Merlin knows I'll need it._

 _Yours,_

 _Scorpius_

 _P.S I got you something for Christmas. It's not much, so don't bother me about it. I saw it in the shop and thought of you. I was going to send it tomorrow but I wasn't sure if you would get it on time. So don't open it until tomorrow!_

I looked up from the letter in my hands to the tall box about half the size of Andrew sitting on my desk. It was wrapped in a green tissue paper type material. From its journey across the cold countryside in Andrews claws, it was already torn here and there revealing a bright purple packaging beneath the paper.

I sighed to myself and then up at Andrew. It had been a week since Lily had, in her words, 'cracked open my heart'. The realisation was still filling me up and making me dizzy. My letters to Scorpius weren't as carefree as they used to be. They were more restrained, I kept having to start over because I would use a word or a phrase that sounded like too much of a flirt or made what I was feeling too obvious.

I still enjoyed his letters, I enjoyed them even more since my feelings came to light and reread them over and over again looking for something that said, 'I like you too, Rose Weasley'. But so far nothing solid appeared, that I could see. I read some parts of his letters out to Lily, hesitantly and she saw, even more, proof that he felt the same way.

 _They think you're my girlfriend, isn't that funny?_

'No, Scorpius,' I thought as I dissected the line again. 'It isn't.'

Even though it made me giggle, it wasn't the funny I thought he was referring to, not to me.

I pushed the thoughts aside and focused again on the present in front of me. I had no intention of leaving it be until tomorrow, anymore waiting and I could explode.

I moved over to my desk and picked the box up giving it a rattle. It gave one solid, heavy shake.

I couldn't believe he had gotten me a Christmas present. The box was proof that he thought about me when I wasn't around or exchanging letters with him, I wanted to hug the box.

"You won't tell, Andrew, will you?" I grinned at the owl heading back to my bed and rejoining Pumpkin.

Andrew was busy cleaning his feathers, he didn't show any sign of hearing what I had said so I took that as a yes. Pumpkin, sitting up straight and awake, gave the box a wary bat with his paw once it was in his reach. I hastily pulled it away from him.

"Pumpkin!"

More of the tissue paper was torn away by Pumpkin's paw revealing gold letters designed like vines entangling.

I grinned, bit my lip and ripped free the rest of the wrapping.

And I really wasn't sorry that I hadn't left it until the morning.

'Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans' it read and under it, in a smaller fancier font, it read, 'Presents: Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Perfume.'

I held in a scream. I opened the box and there it was, the coolest thing ever invented. It was a glass bean-shaped bottle that glowed with its own greatness, inside the bean bottle was a sparkling liquid that was pink. A second later it turned navy.

I wasted no time in unscrewing the top and spraying it into the air. It smelt like blueberries, exactly like the blue Bertie Bott's Every Flavour bean.

Pumpkin sniffed the air along with me and licked his lips.

I turned back to the box to see a piece of parchment sticking out the side of the box. I pulled it free, it was a note from Scorpius. What could it say? I blushed at the thought of the words that came into my head, however, unlikely.

 _This could either be the best idea or the worst idea ever._

Was written in an untidy hurried scrawl.

 _It means every flavour like the beans. Spray it when the colour is a nice colour like red or pink, earwax will make you gag._

But the note didn't stop me from spraying every flavour which took a while because the combinations were endless. 10 minutes later, Pumpkin had evacuated the room, ran outside into the cold and Hugo's big stomach had summoned him to the source of the smell.

"That's nice," Hugo said barely distinguishable with his tongue stuck out trying to catch the droplets of strawberry as they fell in front of us.

"Strawberry's brilliant compared to cabbage," I agreed finally putting the perfume down. I had to save it if I was going to use it every day from now on. It was better than any perfume I was given or tried before, it wasn't overpowering (most of the scents weren't), and didn't make my eyes water (the nice scents anyway).

I couldn't stop grinning even with Hugo sitting next me. The letter and note were safely tucked away under my pillow, my eyes flickered there, I couldn't wait to reread them.

I had more of a crush on him than ever. I grinned even wider, I wished he was there. I wouldn't mind in that moment grabbing a footstool and kissing him. I was head over heels and by the looks of it, it was going to stay that way for a very, very long time.

"Abby is such a good friend," Hugo remarked picking up the bean perfume bottle and examining it. "I wouldn't mind her sending me one of these."

I couldn't tell him it was Scorpius so Abby had to do. She was known for giving outrageous and exciting gifts and the perfume definitely was exciting.

"She is," I replied. "When are we going to the Burrow?"

"I don't know ask mom."

I glanced up at Andrew watching us under his white bushy eyebrows. I had to write Scorpius back. I wanted to pack all my feelings into an envelope and send it to him. I couldn't express how much I loved the perfume in words.

And I had to get him something.

I had thought about getting him a present for Christmas. A back and forth endless debate of whether it was appropriate or said too much. But now I clearly had to get him one. But what?

There were so many possibilities and yet there was something wrong with all of them. I had to get him something on Christmas Eve that wasn't a handmade a card. I was doomed and needed Lily.

Well, I needed the part of Lily that was sensible and wouldn't suggest love heart chocolates or a t-shirt that said 'Rose Weasley is madly in lo-'

Enough of that.

"Hugo," I said all too politely trying to not blush or look guilty. "What do you think I should get Abby in return?"

Hugo frowned at me, "Didn't you already give her a present?"

"Yes, but I think I might have to give her a second present."

"I don't know, a quill or something."

Now it was my turn to frown before I jumped in deep, "Hugo," I said still all too politely. "What do boys like to get for Christmas?"

Hugo gave me an odd look at this question before bursting out laughing.

"What?" I crossed my arms.

"Not- Nothing." he caught his breath. "Just the way you said it. Bloody hell, Rose, how are you even taken seriously?"

"Okay, Hugo, get out of my room."

"You don't have a boyfriend, do you?"

"No! I was just…curious."

"Curious?"

"Yes, curious."

"Brooms and quidditch tickets." Hugo finally answered the question. "Definitely, quidditch tickets if the presents for me."

I scowled, I didn't have either of those things. Hugo put the perfume in my lap and jumped up.

"Where are you going?"

"My room, it stinks in here."

"Ha, ha."

"Seriously there is no air in here. You might want to air it out before mom comes up." He said walking out the door and leaving it wide open.

I had to admit I may have overdosed the perfume. It all collected into one massive smell that didn't smell anything like blueberry.

I watched the liquid in the perfume bottle change colour for a while thinking out my options. The perfume wasn't what a friend usually gave another friend at least not in my experience. Perfume was romantic. Teddy had once given Victoire a bottle of French perfume for her birthday which everyone made a huge fuss over. Scorpius knew me well, I wouldn't be half as excited if it had been fancy French perfume.

I shut the door and placed the perfume next to his photograph. I was still grinning as I grabbed the letters from under my pillow and started rereading them.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I know this is a shorter chapter than usual but I wanted to give you something tonight. Thanks for all reviews, follows and favs still amazed by them! Longer chapter on its way!**


	58. Chapter 58- Christmas Eve at the Burrow

"There you are! I've been waiting for you for ages!" Lily jumped down from the unused counter she was sitting on in the Burrow kitchen.

"Hi, Grandma Molly and Aunt Ginny." I greeted the two other people in the kitchen getting the Christmas eve feast underway. "Something happened." I addressed this to Lily lowering my voice but there wasn't any need to. My mom had come into the kitchen after me and was already holding a hearty, loud conversation with the other two women.

"Something happened." I addressed this to Lily lowering my voice but there wasn't any need to. My mom had come into the kitchen after me and was already holding a hearty, loud conversation with the other two women.

Lily tapped her binder she was cradling like a baby.

"Let's go up to mom's room," Lily said already leading the way. "You can tell me all about it and I have a little _'something happened'_ going on too."

"You finally found Mr Right?" I asked following her.

"I wish. Maybe at the wedding. No, this applies to you."

Lily and I had met several times since I had seen the 'light' at the Burrow in Aunt Ginny's room. Lily had hundreds of hours of boy information to teach me. The Witch Weeklys never ran out and the excitement never died. I now fully trusted Lily. I had told her 50% of what was happening with me and Scorpius and what I hoped would. The rest, I kept to myself to giggle over in private in my own head.

We entered our hideout and took our usual seats on the bed.

"Tell me everything! Has he told you how he feels?" Lily asked leaning forward in anticipation.

"He sent me a Christmas present."

"Thank Merlin. What is it? Romance or a book?"

"Perfume."

Lily's eyebrows shot up to her hairline, she clapped her hands over her mouth and did a silent shriek into them.

"Perfume? What kind? Oh, it must be foreign and expensive considering he's a Malfoy and a Pureblood… I hate to say it but Purebloods do have the best taste when it comes to perfume, but not clothes that title belongs to us Half-bloods."

"It's better than anything you could guess. Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Bean perfume." I smiled to myself.

"Oh," Lily said dishearted at not hearing a fancy expensive brand name. "Well, it's still romantic and it says a lot. Boys don't look around in the perfume section of the shop unless they have a purpose. So there you have it, Rose, it's basically a proposal."

"I have to get him a present. But I can't think of anything that's… you know, says something but isn't in his face."

Lily thought for a moment.

"Ummm… A framed photo? You have one of him. No that sounds shallow. I don't think he would like perfume in return. A broom or anything quidditch related? You said he likes quidditch."

"But what?" I said. "How?"

"In my knowledge of quidditch-"

"Which is about 20 times more than what I know and can put to use."

"Cleaning supplies."

"He got me perfume."

"Which is a cleaning supply in itself."

"What if he already has that?"

"Good point. Maybe a broomstick? Your dad should be easy enough to get the vault key off of when he picks up the Fire Whiskey."

"He's getting a broomstick."

"Right, a poem about quidditch? With surprising undertones?"

"I suppose that could be an option since it's better than cleaning supplies."

"We're getting somewhere. OOOOOh Merlin! I just thought of it. Give him a promise that you'll go flying with him! You said he wanted to do that. It's so romantic!."

"Lily, I don't think me having a meltdown on a broom with him fifty feet in the air is his ideal Christmas present."

"Think about it. You get scared, he wraps his arms around you and then plants a reassuring kiss-"

"Before or after I scratch his eyeballs out?" I huffed trying to hide the blush creeping to my cheeks.

"Preferably before."

"What about a book?" I suggested.

"Is it a book about your feelings for him or is it a boring hardback about grindylow births?"

I frowned, "Neither of those books exists, I hope. Maybe a book about quidditch or charms or-"

"Rose, stop friend zoning the poor guy."

"Sweets?"

"What kind?"

"A lot."

"What about," Lily clicked her fingers having another great idea. "You don't give him anything."

"That's as shallow as sending him a framed photo of me."

"You don't give him anything, _right now_. You wait until you're on the Hogwarts Express with him. You tell him in your letters that you have to give him his gift in person. Then you kiss him. A first kiss, a memorable and timeless gift."

I blinked, "I think I have to be one hundred percent sure he likes me and wants to kiss me in order for that to be a successful gift. I also have to be an expert kisser in order for that to be a memorable and timeless gift, not a 'you're hilarious Rose, my friend' gift."

Lily shook her head and jumped up from the bed.

"Let's push that to the side, for now, shall we? My 'something happened' is a Christmas present for you." Lily said opening the desk drawer of the desk against the opposite wall.

"Lily, Christmas is tomorrow," I reminded her.

Lily laughed as she produced a bumpy package wrapped in candy cane coloured wrapping paper and tied with a bright red ribbon.

"This would arouse too much suspicion under the Weasley Christmas tree." Lily then added. "And I wanted to see your face and make sure you used it for the good of the Rose and Scorp relationship."

What could it be? I raised my eyebrows at the present and Lily handed it to me. It was heavy I felt something square like a box, hollow so not a book, and something hard, shaped like a vial. I ripped open the wrapping to reveal what I should've guessed and expected.

Two of the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products from the Wonderwitch collection.

I was caught between laughing and/or blushing fiercely. I picked up the small box that caught my eye first. It was decorated all over with an assortment of pink hearts and arrows, I didn't know there were so many shades of pink until I saw that box.

'Flirting Fancies- Flirt with Anyone.' Was written in curling letters.

I lifted up the lid, inside were about seven white cubed sweets sitting on red tissue paper coated in a sugary dust.

"I'm not sure if it would be wise to use these."

"Like you need the help. These are just for fun."

"Thanks anyway."

I put the box down beside me before I got the urge to give one a taste and picked up the vial that was sat next to it in the wrapping paper.

Though it was shaped like the love potions in the shop it wasn't one, the liquid in the vial was a hot bright pink, headache giving bright, bubbles floated in the liquid in a calming pattern. 'Kissing Concoction- Let the Romance Bubble.' it read. Before I could take a look at the ingredients printed on the back Lily reached over me and took the vial into her own hands and uncorked it.

"Kissing Concoctions smell like what Valentine's day should smell like," Lily said sticking the vial under her nose and taking in a deep breath smiling.

I leaned over and took a sniff of the potion. I couldn't help but smile. It didn't smell like the Love Potion it smelt like fresh flowers and warm chocolate. I couldn't help but wish that I could use it. I could easily walk up to Scorpius and ask him to try this new potion with me, with the label out of sight of course, and the rest could play out as it pleased. It was a nice thought but I couldn't trick him like that.

I corked the Kissing Concoction and put it with the Flirting Fancies.

"Thank you, Lily," I said again. "That was nice of you. My present that I got for you is under the tree so you'll have to wait till tomorrow."

"I hope they'll help and finally get the train moving," Lily said beaming at the items. "I had to go to the shop in disguise to get them."

"What disguise? A wig or a charm?"

"No, I put up my hood and lowered my voice. The guy at the counter was half asleep so he didn't notice a thing. Uncle George was dealing with an _accidental_ accident in the Instant Darkness Powder aisle." Lily winked at _accidental._

"Clever, Lily."

That's where our boy talk conversation ended. Someone yelled up the stairs for us to come down for the dinner.

"Come on," Lily said as I shoved the Flirting Fancies and Kissing Concoction deep into the pockets of my cloak.

We climbed the stairs and headed into the kitchen where nearly everyone was sat at the usual long peeling wooden table on an assortment of mismatched chairs crammed together to fit everyone. The room was a buzz of conversation and loud snaps, Uncle George had already started the crackers.

There were no two seats left together Lily sat near the top of the table with her mom while I was stuck at the opposite end with Albus.

I held in a sigh and walked over taking the seat without asking or saying hello. I had successfully avoided Albus so far during the holidays so that was the end to my ignoring him streak.

I fixed my eyes ahead at Grandad Arthur who was busy talking to Uncle Percy about something ministry related. Albus was clearly the reason why most of my cousins were at the top of the table away from him. Oh, why couldn't someone have saved me a seat there?

I thought about Scorpius, well I was already thinking about him, I thought about him more in depth. I hated Albus, what he said about me, how he treated Scorpius and everyone else. As hard as I tried to ignore him I could still feel him next to me, he gave out a brooding vibe that brought down the whole Christmas spirit.

"Hello, Rose." The voice that I had wished would ignore me just as much as I had been ignoring him said. His tone wasn't unkind but it wasn't friendly either. It didn't sound like Albus, well the Albus I still clung to from before first year. It sounded harder, deeper and edgier.

I couldn't ignore him, then I would be the bad guy.

"Hello, Albus," I replied thinking what hex or jinx Scorpius would use on Albus if I told him he was being a git and what hex or jinx I could use.

There was silence. I knew Albus had expected me to start the conversation and keep it up but I wasn't interested. I studied the bowls of potatoes being set down at all ends of the table with too much interest.

"It's been ages since I've seen you." He said after a while.

Idiot! I wanted to say. We see each other in Herbology.

"Well, you know how big Hogwarts is," I said sickeningly sweet turning to him for the first time.

He didn't return my strained smile. He instead looked me in the eyes with unnerving focus. His hair was even longer now it almost touched his shoulders. It wasn't a style I could say suited him there was too much untidy hair for his little face.

"How are your friends these days?"

Scorpius was my first thought. Then I remember he didn't know about Scorpius and I. He was referring to Abby and Jane. I blinked, why would he have any interest in my friends?

"Fine."

"I suppose they're okay looking. Abby's a bit-"

"Excuse me?" I jumped to life. What did that death eating Slytherin just say? I couldn't believe my ears. We weren't even talking about how my friends looked. Had Scorpius had to put up with this? And he's still sane and Albus is still alive.

"Excuse me?" Albus repeated with a low snigger.

"How are your friends, Albus?" I asked with venom. "Still trying to duel first years and failing?"

Albus looked taken back he wasn't expecting me to talk back to him. I wasn't his passive little cousin Rose anymore. I could take him down and he needed to know that.

Albus quickly covered up his surprise with a sneer.

"My friends are on the quidditch team and are dripping in wealth," Albus said. "I don't think you've heard, Rose, I might be captain next year. One of the youngest ever in the school's history. It really comes at no surprise."

I shook my head holding in a laugh, "Okay then you-"

I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders making me jump.

"You two okay?"

Albus sneered again and looked down at his plate while I grinned up at the person. It was dad. He had a stern expression that showed no trace of the Fire Whiskey he had probably ingested before he had appeared.

"I think we are? Are we, Albus?" I said turning to Albus again.

"Yes," he hissed not looking at me instead turning his attention to dad's tall figure. "Uncle Ron."

Albus had to play it safe if there was a fight I knew dad would definitely win. Muggle fist fight or duel, dad would win hands down. He was a stronger opponent than anyone thought. He didn't help stop Voldemort with just dumb luck, mom and humour as most people thought.

"Good," dad said giving my shoulders a squeeze before releasing them. "I'll be three seats away."

For the rest of dinner, Albus didn't speak to me. He gave me the occasional glare but otherwise, he was invisible as I smiled to myself thinking about the more important things: Scorpius and his present.

After dinner, some more cracker pulling and bad jokes, it was time for the first match of the Potters including Teddy versus the Weasleys.

I was outside using the glow of dad's borrowed wand to write sitting out in the snow with a heating charm. I was far away enough from the match not to be noticed but still able to see the figures darting around on their broomsticks. Albus was up there with them ready to show off his skills on his broom but under the watchful eye of the adults.

I tapped the quill against the parchment I borrowed from Grandma Molly and tried to think of what to write to Scorpius. I still had no gift to give him so I decided to add it in later when I found one.

 _Dear Scorpius,_

 _I love the perfume! It's the best present ever! THANK YOU X 20000! I couldn't wait until tomorrow to open it. I think it will match your scarf very well._

 _Lily is actually less of a crazy person than we thought. She's resourceful and has mostly forgotten about the whole thing._

 _I wish I could see you in your dress robes. I think you would look nice in them, so don't compare them to that horrible dress. I wish I could be with you for Christmas and the rest of the holidays. I don't suppose you'll make an appearance at the wedding? I think that would be pushing our luck too far._

"Hello, Rosie."

I coughed and almost spilled ink everywhere. I blocked my parchment protectively and looked up to see Grandad Arthur towering over me with a muggle wind up torch in his hand.

"A bit cold to be sitting around in the snow at this time and in this weather." He said not in a scolding way but in a casual manner.

"Heating charm," I replied trying to fold the parchment discreetly and tuck it out of sight. "I thought you would be watching the game."

"Aw, no, I had come across something rather interesting in the shed. And then I saw you alone in the snow and was worried you were upset."

I gave him a reassuring smile. Did grinning like a maniac at a sheet of parchment in snow late in the evening count as being upset?

I put the lid on the ink, put everything in my cloak pockets and stood up.

"I'm fine, Grandad," I said dusting the snow off my robes. "It's Christmas tomorrow, why would I be upset?"

"You were sitting next to Albus at dinner. He can be quite upsetting as of recently. He almost had your Aunt in tears yesterday and almost got a nasty slap from your Grandmother as well."

"That's Albus," I said following him as he moved back towards the shed. The shed was brimming with an orange light in the near distance. "I try not to think about him."

"He'll grow up sooner or later. And take a long look in the mirror and be heartbroken at how he behaves." He said, I gave him a doubtful look before he added, "Slytherin or not he's half a Potter and half a Weasley so he couldn't be that bad."

I couldn't help myself when he said that to think about Scorpius. I had hoped he was about to say 'Slytherin or not he's still a person and he couldn't be that bad'. Because maybe then I could tell Grandad about Scorpius, as stupid a thought as that was. After all, dad had said on platform nine and three-quarters when I was about to board the Hogwarts Express for the first time that Grandad Arthur would never forgive me if I married a Pureblood. Marrying Scorpius? I giggled at the thought, surprisingly I hadn't thought of that scenario yet.

But there was one thing I could say to him or in this case ask.

As we stepped into the toasty warm shed I asked, "Grandad, what would be a nice Christmas present to give a boy? That isn't a broomstick or any of that."

Grandad paused at one of the shelves we passed and thought for a second. I hoped he wasn't about to say a rubber duck or a self-delivering toaster.

"Depends, I hope it's not a boyfriend."

"No," I blushed scarlet pretending to be toying with a rusty tool sitting on the shelf in front of me. "A friend."

"Who is he?"

"You wouldn't know him." A total lie.

"You don't know that."

Time for more lies, "His name's Eric, I tutor him. I just thought it would be nice to give him a Christmas present since he has become Abby, Jane and I's friend."

"Hard question. Maybe a book on your tutoring subject? You're good with books aren't you, Rosie?"

"Yeah, maybe."

"Can't go wrong with sweets either," Grandad said changing the subject. "Now, where did I put that box I was going to show you? Or, more likely, where did it run off to?"

The rest of my visit to Grandad's shed was watching in fascination as he showed me an aggressive cardboard box that moved around slowly on two very flexible cardboard legs.

When it was time to leave I was still clueless.

After thinking for what felt like several years and fighting the tiredness that was making me yawn every two seconds I decided on giving him sweets. I finished my letter and stuffed a couple unopen giant sized ones from my hidden stash and wrapped them in some mistletoe wrapping paper. I added at the end of my letter that I knew it wasn't much but I would pay him back some more when we returned to school.

I then attached the lot onto an annoyed Andrew and sent him out into the night to give Scorpius his Christmas present.


	59. Chapter 59- Victoire's Wedding

Victoire's wedding reception was held inside a massive cream coloured circular tent. The tent had taken all of the Weasley's men's magic to set up.

It was well into the reception, everyone was up on the dancefloor twirling their partners around to some fast jig and I was sitting at one of the unused tables slowly draining my butterbeer.

It was getting dark fast I could see as the opening of the tent flapped open in the cold wind. I kept having to ask anyone with a wand to redo my heating charm. It was freezing even though Victoire's flushed red cheeks would tell you different. I had Scorpius' scarf wrapped around my neck again, I put it on after the ceremony no one suspected a thing except Lily who just smiled and laughed at the sight of it. I shifted in my dress again trying to find a comfortable sitting position. My feet ached in my heels. The heels were small in height (Lily complained a lot about that) and the front was pointed. It could leave a nasty bruise if I kicked someone with the point of my shoe but other than that it was bruising my feet.

I was alone because my only company, Lily, had run off to the other side of the dancefloor to talk to some 'hot quidditch players'. I couldn't care less about stalking quidditch players I had Scorpius to think about. In times like that, I liked to think and imagine he was already my boyfriend.

I glanced across to see how Lily was doing on her mission. She was twisting a strand of her hair around her finger talking to a youngish looking guy who had one eyebrow cocked in confusion. Scorpius was funny, smart and just about the right combination of everything else. I doubted anyone else in the world could be as great as Scorpius was.

Christmas was brilliant. Jane gave me a new set of purple quills and Abby gave me a magic eraser that tastes like ice cream if you lick it. When I opened Abby's gift Pumpkin sneakily ate it before I could even try it. Pumpkin, of course, got cat treats from everyone.

But I spent most of Christmas sitting in my room pretending to be busy waiting for Andrew. Andrew didn't show up until late in the evening on boxing day with a short letter from Scorpius. Hearing that he wanted to meet on the Hogwarts Express more than made up for all the waiting. I was worried that he somehow hated me after I sent him the Christmas present but I hoped that wanting to meet me on the Hogwarts Express meant the exact opposite.

I shuddered, the heating charm had run out. I got up and wrapped my arms around my chest trying to keep in all my body heat. Mom, dad and a couple of other people were taking a break and chatting at a table on the other side of the room. I shuffled in my shoes as fast as I could towards them.

Mom smiled at me as I approached finishing what she was saying in her important serious ministry voice,

"Anderson, the centaurs are not in the Forbidden Forest against their will. I have negotiated with them, several times before. They're intelligent and have morals, doing what you're suggesting would be cruel beyond measure. Yes, Rose?"

My teeth started chattering, "Can you do another charm?"

"Sure," Mom said whipping out her wand.

Uncle Harry and dad were at the table too along with a couple of minstry men I didn't recognise. Their robes were ridiculously expensive looking and tan in colour all matching each other. One of then directly across from mom frowned at me and I didn't miss it. I frowned right back at him as he nudged the man beside him.

"There you go." Mom said putting her wand away. I had been so distracted by the man I didn't even notice the heat filling me up.

"What was that, Biggs?" Uncle Harry asked taking another sip of his fire whiskey. The men had said something quietly.

"Oh," He said waving his hand dismissively. "I think I might be mistaken. Your daughter, Mr and Mrs Weasley, looks very familiar."

Dad laughed, "Yeah, she looks familiar she's my daughter after all. We're famous if you haven't noticed, Biggs."

"That's not what I meant." He replied. "It's funny, I thought I saw your daughter on her Hogsmeade trip. Thinking about it now it was probably not her. How many students do they have at Hogwarts? About a thousand?"

My heart jumped into my throat and I almost choked on it. The entire trip to Hogsmeade flashed before my eyes. I gripped the back of mom's chair for support looking to the ground with narrowed eyes.

He continued and added with a nervous laugh, "Don't take any offence by this, Mr and Mrs Weasley, I thought I saw her… well, I saw a red headed girl with Malfoy's son in Hogshead."

For Merlin sake! It clicked. The people that had walked into the pub in expensive ministry robes. We had paid them barely a second of attention but they seemed to have given us more.

There was a silence, it felt like it lasted forever. What was he going to say next? The snowball fight, had he seen that? Me on top of Scorpius in the snow?

Then mom chuckled and everyone followed except me. My mouth was too dry to even open. It wasn't funny. I suppose the idea of Scorpius and I together was absurd to them but in that moment I felt like I radiated that I liked him more than anything they could laugh at.

Dad snorted, "What were you drinking out of in Hogshead? Rosie was on the other side of Hogsmeade in our shop with her Ravenclaw friends. Right, Rosie?"

I nodded trying to shuffle discreetly backwards in my heels as far away from the table as I could get. My plan of action was to find Lily and the buff guy and hide behind him. He was surely big enough.

Dad continued, "That poor girl, oh well, probably stupid."

"Ron," Mom hissed. "How about we talk about something else."

"Wearing his scarf and all. Couldn't stay five steps away from him and googly eying him constantly." Biggs said a hint of the fire whiskey in his voice.

I wanted to shout across at him to shut up. I clenched my jaw to make sure I didn't. Dad laughed a bitter laugh. I didn't wait any longer I took off as fast as my shoes could carry me across the dancefloor almost knocking into several dancing couples. I wondered if Scorpius and I would ever dance together. Which was a completely irrelevant thought.

Nothing more was said of Biggs' comments and remarks at the wedding reception, at least as far as I had heard. I spent the rest of the night with Lily. I stood with her while she chatted to the 'hot quidditch player' who's eyes desperately darted for the exits in the tent until he was saved by Teddy. Lily sighed only for a second before dragging me onto the dancefloor to dance to some loud Weird Sisters' song. It felt like the table of adults were staring at me but every time I glanced in their direction they were in conversation.

I didn't return to get a new heating charm instead I kept warm by jumping and twirling around with Lily in the centre of dancefloor under a fairy lights chandelier covered in holly.

It wasn't the type of dancing I wanted to do with Scorpius. When I thought of dancing with him I thought of slow movements, like a waltz. Surprisingly, I had never waltzed before in my life. I didn't have anyone to waltz with until now. An occasional spin and standing close to him with my hand in his was where I wanted to spend eternity. Nothing could go wrong with that.

* * *

"Biggs is a complete git."

I peered down from my well-hidden spot behind the bannister of the stairs to see the top of dad's ginger balding head pacing around the sitting room. Mom wasn't in sight. My extendable ear set sat unused in my lap when dad spoke there was no need for extendable ears but I brought them with me just in case.

"Ron, you've said that about twenty times by now. He apologised, it was a joke. Rose didn't care about it when I asked her. Stop getting your wand in a knot about it. He's a git if you mean his views on centaur management."

"But what if, on the off chance, let's say it was her."

"You're paranoid and had too much to drink."

"What if that Malfoy is after taking advantage of her. Rose is a friendly, pretty girl and my daughter so it would only make sense-"

"Be quiet, Rose and Hugo will hear you!"

My eyesbrows furrowed so much that I could see the red hairs at the top part of my vision. My hands fisted, he didn't even know Scorpius. I knew with all my heart that Scorpius would never to that to me. He never would've studied, walked around the castle, eaten sweets and had snowball fights with me if that was his intention.

I wanted to get up, go back to bed and erased the whole thing from my mind. I sneaked to listen to their conversation because I was worried that they somehow knew about Scorpius but after that, I knew they had entirely the wrong idea.

Dad sighed, a painful, exhausted sigh before muttering,

"Malfoy."

"I think it's about time we went to bed. I have a busy day tomorrow."

"Rose is smart, isn't she? She's not going to get herself mixed up with that prick."

"For heaven's sake, Ron." Mom hissed losing all her patients. "She doesn't even speak to him at school. Can we please forget about it and go to bed."

"Fine," Dad said clapping his hands together. "For now at least. I'll give Biggs something to gossip about next time I see him."

Even though I couldn't see mom I could feel her roll her eyes.

"Yeah, sure you will."

Then the lights in the living room went off and the sound of footsteps started.

I jumped up and as light-footed as I could manage climbed the stairs, slipped through my door and rolled back under my blankets.

One thing was for sure, I couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts and onto the Hogwarts Express with Scorpius.

* * *

 **Author's Note: A short chapter but the end to the Christmas holiday section. Next chapter we'll be on our way to Hogwarts!**

 **And omg we just reached 100 followers and 100 reviews! Thanks for all the follows, favs and reviews, you guys are the best! :)**


	60. Chapter 60- Returning to Hogwarts

Scorpius! Scorpius! Scorpius!

I couldn't stop smiling. I knew I was only moments away from seeing him again. I wanted to burst into a giant ball of excitement. It was the first time I would see him face to face with my newly discovered emotions.

I took a deep breath when a short boy in a Hufflepuff scarf gave me an odd stare. I had to control myself, but then again what was there to control? I knew I wasn't going to snog his face off once I saw him (that didn't stop Lily predicting it) or scream at the top of my lungs at him. I had spent the night before and the car ride to King's Cross planning our meeting out in my mind. I couldn't think of any conversation topic that didn't revolve around my new found crush on Scorpius. I finally decided, when I stepped on the train, to just say hello and let him take it from there.

And if letting him take the lead meant him confessing he likes me back then I might faint on the spot.

The Hogwarts Express whistle blew and the train lurched forwards. The groups of parents and their children shouting goodbye to each other got louder. The train corridor was packed as I moved in and out of people trying to find one person in particular. I had already hugged my parents goodbye on the platform and waved at them out the window I couldn't wait any longer to find Scorpius. Anyway, Hugo was doing enough waving for the both of us. He didn't seem as excited as me to be going back to Hogwarts.

"Rose!"

Not _now_! I knew straight away from the shrieky shout, the sound of running followed by a tight hug it was Abby. I was happy to see Abby, she's one of my best friends, but on this occasion, I wanted to see Scorpius and be with him. I had planned to find Abby and Jane later.

I turned around to see her bright toothy smile. I grinned back and returned her hug.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you. Why are you wandering the train all daydreamy like?" Abby cocked her eyebrow and put her hand on her hip.

"I-"

"Good afternoon, Abigail."

Abby deflated with annoyance and whipped around to the sleek voice behind her. I followed standing at her side with my own look of irritation. It was Eric and his Ravenclaw companions with Jane and another girl tagging along.

"It's not the afternoon it just turned eleven o'clock in the morning," Abby said adding in a rude hand gesture that I will not describe.

Eric shared a glance among the group of boys who all looked embarrassed for him.

"Abigail-"

Before Abby and I could retort Jane stepped in jumping in between Abby's pointed finger and Eric's crossed arms.

"Eric, Abby and I have asked you not to call her that," Jane said firmly. "Her name's Abby. Don't be thick."

Eric looked completely taken back by this. His face twisted and his took a step back at his girlfriend's retort. I hid a laugh into my scarf, 'you go, Jane'.

There was an awkward silence. I don't think Abby felt it because she was busy tapping her wand against her leg. Little red sparks fell out of the tip. I resisted the urge to tap my foot impatiently. Couldn't this just end so I could find Scorpius?

"Hi, Abby." A curly haired boy clutching a heavy yellowing book to his chest stepped forward, Kenny.

Kenny clearly didn't feel the awkwardness or he wanted to break it. He was like a nervous mouse next to Abby, a greatly excited owl.

Abby kept the tapping rhythm going and said unexpectedly, "Come with me and Rose. There's no place for you here amongst these… give me a word, Rose!"

"People?" I shrugged watching Kenny's eyes dart back and forth from Abby to Eric. This was a big decision for Kenny.

"No," Abby sighed. "Dementors."

"Abby!" Jane scowled. "That's unfair."

Eric proudly put his arm in front of Jane's chest and said with a fake sad tone,

"Leave them. Ravenclaw wasn't meant for some people."

"What in merlin's name?!" I shook my head.

But no one took any notice instead Abby grabbed Kenny's hand and walked away dragging him with her.

"I'll see you later, I guess," I said to Jane who was looking sourly up at Eric.

I hurried after Abby, who yelled behind her,

"I've captured Kenny! I now know all your secrets!"

I caught up with Abby and Kenny just in time to hear Eric laugh. Abby, being the boss witch she is, put a stop to that.

"WE ALL KNOW ABOUT YOUR SMALL BROOMSTICK, ERIC LONGFORD! ERIC LONGFORD'S SMALL BROOMSTICK IS NO SECRET!"

I almost choked on my tongue. I wasn't sure whether to laugh or run. Everyone in the train corridor, which had to be about half the school, burst out laughing.

Well, we'll be hearing about that for the next month.

"Why?!" I half-yelled to her over the laughter and shouts.

"Because karma wasn't happening fast enough!" Abby answered.

"That's not how karma works!" Kenny added in trying to shake his hand free of Abby's grasp.

"Kenny, you're the new and improved Jane," Abby said.

"What?!" he replied completely bewildered.

"Which means," Abby continued. "You're on team Rose and Abby. You're not a squealing pig."

"Abby," I started. "What's with all this?"

"Something happened over the holidays, Rose," Abby said.

"What?"

Abby didn't reply so I turned my attention to Kenny.

"What?"

Kenny finally pulled his hand free from Abby. He hugged his thick hardback closer to him like I was going to swipe it from him if he didn't hold on to it tight enough.

Abby opened a free compartment door and stepped inside.

"Centaur dung, Rose. A big piling heap of it and I can still smell it."

Kenny sank into the corner watching us from a safe distance.

I chewed on my lip, "Say it, Abby, you're making me worry. Jane didn't do anything, did she?"

Abby sighed and I felt a pang of sympathy for her. I could tell something was bothering her, it had to be something big since nothing ever bothers Abby. She always has her sense of humour and smile but the last couple of minutes on the train it was definitely a big hollowing absence and it was starting to make everything feel off.

Abby laughed bitterly, "She's stupid. She doesn't realise she's done anything wrong, has she? She's miss perfect."

I swallowed and sat down next to Kenny. Abby copied and sat before us.

Kenny dropped his book into his lap, "Not this again, Abby."

"What?" I said desperately for what felt like the tenth time.

"I'll spare you the details-"

"Please don't."

"I want to… Actually, I don't want to tell you."

"For merlin's sake!"

"Alright! Go on, Kenny. You're the John Green of storytelling in the wizarding world."

"I'm the what?" Kenny asked confused.

"Muggle reference." I inputted.

"Okay, correct me if I'm wrong. Abby met Jane in a bookstore during winter break."

"Without me?" I said.

"It wasn't planned," Abby said. "I walked in there. I strutted my way through the bookshelves. And there she was with a girl, the one you saw her with now. They had matching earrings and everything-"

"I thought I was the Joe Green in this." Kenny interrupted confused again.

"It's John Green. Continue, Kenny, I think I smell the trolley lady approaching."

"You smell the old lady who pushes the trolley?"

"Don't mind her," I said wanting them to get on with the story. "That's normal. It's a sign she's becoming the old Abby again. The one with sweet sniffing abilities."

"Right," Kenny said still not understanding the strangeness that is Abby. "Anyway, as you said the pair screamed best friends. You went over to the girls and started talking to them. You were friendly-"

"Then," Abby interrupted. "This snotty-fourth year-Barbie doll-blonde hair-toilet air freshener smelling-"

"A girl who is in the year above us in Ravenclaw who is a girlfriend of another Ravenclaw boy." Kenny clarified for me. I was liking him as part of our group already. I nodded.

"She asked me about my blood," Abby said.

"What the hell!?" I snapped already sensing where this was going.

"Indeed what the hell!" Abby agreed. "I said, innocently, 'I'm muggle-born'. She turned her snotty nose up at me."

"What did Jane do?" I groaned. "Please tell me Jane did something."

"Kenny was the only person who did something."

Kenny's face heated up.

"Wait a second, Kenny was there with you?" I asked.

Abby giggled, "Well, he did invite me."

"You invited yourself," Kenny said under his breath and Abby ignored him.

Abby continued and smiled, "He sneezed, that's what he did."

"On Jane and the fourth year?" I asked wrinkling my nose at the idea.

"He scared them off faster than any of my Dungbombs and Rocket Rashes could," Abby said. "Kenny is a special guy."

"And that was a good thing?" I said.

Abby gave me a 'how could it not be?' look.

"Clearly, I wouldn't want to waste a drop on them." Abby flicked her wrist in an elegant manner.

"That's the spirit," Kenny said slowly zoning out of our conversation and opening the contents page of his book.

"Abby, are you and Kenny together?" I asked grinning.

"We're not together in any sense," Abby replied not missing a beat. She cast a glance over at Kenny who didn't seem to hear the question. "It's just one of those things you know. Like on those reality shows where you're forced to survive in the wilderness or an island with another person. You can't abandon them or get away from them."

Most of that didn't make sense to me but I could relate to the last part, not including the surviving in the wilderness.

"Yeah, I understand," I said smiling a bit to myself.

"On the subject of boys-" Abby started.

"We're not on that subject," I said quickly. "I'm still wondering about Jane. What's happening with you and her?"

Abby huffed and threw herself back into the plush red cushioning of the compartment seat.

"Well, she thinks nothing is going on. We're probably just her second friends now, me, you and Kenny. Omg we are more than Kebby, we are now Roskebby." she made a wide gesture with her hands and I made a grimace at the sound of our names stuffed together. "And there's Janic."

"I don't mean to sound thick but I still don't know what's going on with Jane. Do you still like Jane?"

Abby blew out her cheeks at the question.

"I don't know. I don't want to be her second. I don't want Longford… I mean 'Abigail' what is he? Five? But, Rose, I have a theory and Kenny nodded when I said it to him. Do you see the amount of books he reads? He's intelligent. I think that Eric is going to drop Jane by the end of the year-"

"That's a horrible theory, Abby, I hope she drops him. That's more likely."

"Bloody hell, that was what I was about to say," Abby said and then added quietly. "But whichever way is quicker, right, Kenny?"

There was no response whatsoever from Kenny except the turn of his page.

Abby shifted her position and laid down across the compartment seat using her bag as a pillow for her head.

"He should be grateful. I single-handedly rescued him from that dung heap." Abby muttered into her pillow/bag.

I observed Kenny.

"Abby, I seriously think he couldn't care less."

"Good for him then. But he owes me three galleons."

Abby continued to chatter on about a bet involving something about her new broom when I saw a bright and shining light or AKA SCORPIUS. From my view next to Kenny I could see him coming in my direction to the compartment.

I sprang up to my feet frightening the life out of Kenny who clutched his chest and his book.

Abby jumped up too.

"Rose, what is it?! Is it the return of the big V or have you grown a scar-!?"

"No, no," I said cutting across a panting Abby. "Go back to whatever you're doing, please."

From Abby's angle, she couldn't see what I was seeing which was Scorpius. He had seen me and was watching me from the corridor with a grin on his face.

I glanced behind me. Kenny was back into his book completely unaware of the reason for my jumping up.

Abby didn't sit back down, instead, my words only made her more alert.

"I need to go to the bathroom. I'll be back in a minute." I frantically gestured at the compartment door.

Abby cooled down at this and threw herself back in her seat.

"Oh, it's your witch monthly."

Kenny coughed.

"What? Nevermind. I'll be back… later." I said slipping out the compartment door.

It was not as much as of a love-filled reuniting as I had thought. Instead, it was me pushing him in the chest trying to get him to walk backwards as fast as he could in case Kebby saw us.

"I thought you were happy to see me." He teased.

I looked up at him properly for the first time away from my hand spread out over his heart. He didn't look any different, except his hair had gotten back to its usual length (magic?).

That's when I learnt the true meaning of tongue-tied. My tongue felt like it was made of lead, heavy and useless. I looked up at him with gawking eyes. I didn't stick to my plan and say 'hi' and let him take it from there. It was too late for that. I might have gotten too distracted. It wasn't like in the books, I couldn't feel his heart, I had no hope under his thick winter cloak and robes.

"Hi," I murmured too high and girly to be my own voice. I crumpled inside when I heard it come out of my mouth. Yeah, he's totally going to confess to liking me back.

I could feel my cheeks flood with colour. I took my hand off his chest but didn't take my eyes off him. I was too overwhelmed to move.

Merlin… why am I in Ravenclaw, again?

"I think we're past that," Scorpius said with a raised eyebrow.

Say something! Anything- that isn't what you're really thinking.

"I-I missed you." I blurted out my voice still on the high side. I could already see being normal, if I was ever normal around Scorpius, was going to take some work.

Scorpius didn't laugh, instead, he looked down at his shoes and back up at me with a smile, not a joking smile, a sincere smile that made my heart skip a couple of beats.

"That's nice, Rosie."

I relaxed a bit, "This is the part where you say I missed you too or I missed you more. I would prefer to hear the second one."

Scorpius' smile turned into a grin.

"I've missed you more than you can imagine." He said giving me a playful shove.

I returned it and said before I could stop myself, "You're really cute, you know that."

Scorpius laughed, "'Cute' I'm not a baby animal."

"Can see that," I said trying to hide my slip up. We were standing in the middle of the train corridor up against the window. I pretended to be looking out of it at the passing countryside but all I could see was my reflection staring back at me, my fiery cheeks matching my red hair.

If I had a slip up that big already how many was I going to have by the end of the day? A thousand? A million?

"I have a reason to meet you." he said shoving his hands in his cloak pockets casually, but his cheekbones reddened. The blemish was so small that it could've been a trick of the light.

I stood to attention and turned my face away from the train window. A group of laughing Hufflepuffs hurried passed us. I could hear the croaky bright voice of the trolley lady a few compartments away, 'Anything from the trolley?'. So Abby's sniffing abilities were still on point.

I felt my face drop. So he wasn't here just for me as I had hoped and had thought.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I don't think I have the words to describe it," Scorpius said with a nervous laugh. "I'll show you."

"You'll show me…" I repeated blankly as he pulled his left hand out of his cloak pocket.

From the thick fabric, his hand came with a pink bottle. That was when my eyesight got unnatural. I could see every one of the small pink bubbles floating around the vial in a calming sort of way. The label around it was the start of lettering 'K' I could see before Scorpius' hand covered the rest of it.

But I knew exactly what it was, 'Kissing Concoction- Let the Romance Bubble'. Never in my wildest dreams had I pictured Scorpius before me holding that, well maybe in my wildest dreams I pictured myself holding it and him being more that obliging to take a swing of the potion.

Colour flooded my face in a wave. If I got anymore redder I would be a Gryffindor.

Lily's Christmas present the one I had thought I had lost had shown up again in the most unexpected place. Oh, why couldn't it be that Pumpkin ate it like I thought?

"I can explain!" I burst out before Scorpius could speak even though I had nothing to explain. I hadn't even pieced together a shred of lies.

Scorpius' mouth hung open while I mercilessly tried to snatch the potion from his grasp but he was quicker than me. He raised his arm high above me. I crossed my arms and frowned at him. I had been in that situation (not with the Kissing Concoction) far too many times. I had learnt through experience jumping was a waste of my time and energy. The only thing I could achieve through jumping for the vial was embarrassment, Scorpius' 'haha I'm taller than you' smirk and looking completely stupid.

"You didn't even let me explain," Scorpius said in response to my pouting act.

"Oh," I said going even deeper into my pouting act. "Can we just throw it out the window and forget about it?"

"Rosie," Scorpius said softer.

My ears perked up at the combination of tone and word. It was enough to push the cringe to my feet and allow me to focus on another blooming emotion that sustained my blush.

"Rosie," he said again then in a neutral tone added, "I'm not sure if this is the best Christmas present ever or a joke."

Without even thinking I pulled off the flirtatious smile I had been practising in front of the mirror.

"It's anything you want it to be."

* * *

A half an hour a later I hadn't returned to Abby and Kenny's compartment instead, much to my delight, I was still with Scorpius. In our own compartment, we sat as close as we could the Wizard's Chess board separating us.

"Pawn-"

"I swear to merlin I'll never speak to you again, Rose, if you say what I think you're about to say."

I considered this for a long second. Was definitely winning the game worth it?

"I spent ages building my defence," Scorpius complained gesturing to his crooked row of chess pieces.

"Don't tell me about it then!" I said just as exasperated. "You're setting your chess army up to fail if you give away your tactics."

Pumpkin had sniffed us out and sat next to Scorpius more than happy to be stroked by him while his jack-o-lantern eyes overlooked the game. He let out a yawn.

Scorpius smirked, "You're just overcompetitive because I beat you at Exploding Snap."

"That was ages ago," I said before saying, "Now that was overcompetitive. Knight to B9."

"Yes!" Scorpius clapped his hands in victory. "Bishop to B9."

The black bishop stepped forwards and with one swift stab of his stick through the horse's chest and through my knight's armour my chess piece fell to pieces on the board but I didn't bat an eyelash.

"Queen to B9."

In a similar fashion to the bishop the queen took off her tall spiky crown and spun it with surprising force at the bishop's knees separating them from his body before he could do anything to fight it.

"You witch."

"Thank you," I said then I switched the subject to something other than the chess pieces. "Are the Slytherin team still practising on Saturday?"

"I guess, why does it matter? I'll be in the Library with you then." he said casually.

I couldn't help but beam at him.

"This is getting boring and I think Pumpkin agrees," Scorpius said putting the Wizard's Chess board out of my reach onto the floor. "I was going to win anyway."

"In your dreams," I said pushing into the empty space. I acted slyly like I was just shoulder to shoulder with him to stroke Pumpkin.

"You know what my father said to me before I got on the train?" he started, I could feel his breath against my ear.

"What?"

Scorpius snorted, "Hannah Bulstrode is quite nice and respectable. He said that all because of you."

"And do you agree?"

Scorpius paused for a second, "You're much better looking than Bulstrode."

I tried to very quickly think back to all Lily had told me and instructed me to do. I wanted to touch him, I needed to touch him. My heart felt like it was about to escape out of my chest. I was lost for words. I looked down at Pumpkin next to Scorpius' leg. He provided no answers, this must've been entertaining for him.

I picked up my courage and I grabbed his hand resting on his leg. He didn't flinch away when I took hold of it. I gave it a quick squeeze and tried to leave it go only to find he was holding my hand. A wild electric current shot up through my arm all the way to my neck to the tips of my ears.

What do I do?

What do I say?

When I imagined the possibility of Scorpius making a move I didn't imagine it like that. I didn't imagine it feeling like that, completely and utterly paralysing.

Scorpius, after what felt like a year or two, let go of my hand. The way he let go of my hand made the electric currents spike in my fingertips as he delicately lifted each of my numb fingers and released his hand.

"You're quiet," he observed nudging his leg against mine for old times sake. "And serious. I'm not sure if I like that combination."

I snapped out of my daze and looked up at him. I tried to relax my concentrated expression. I nudged him with my leg and stood up. I immediately regretted my decision. when I stood up I felt cold and lonely without his presence beside me.

He immediately reached out and tried to pull me back to him, holding my hand again. I burst into a fit of giggles at his touch.

Scorpius said, "You're not leaving me. I've waited a long time to see you."

"I have to change into my uniform and I've no intention of doing it in front of you," I said. "Besides you have Pumpkin for company."

"He's not nearly as fun to mess with as you are," Scorpius said leaving go of one of my hands and reaching into his cloak pocket. "And I don't think you can give this to cats."

He produced a vial of Kissing Concoction. Maybe mistakenly giving that to Scorpius wasn't such a bad idea. Then a sudden nervousness came over me along with about a hundred worries and doubts that had never occurred to me before.

"Are you joking?" I said sounding as serious as I felt inside.

Scorpius didn't answer instead he used my moment of lack of focus to pull me down next to him almost squashing poor Pumpkin. I was closer to him than I was sitting next to him before, practically on top of him. I couldn't control my breathing. In my ears, it sounded jagged.

He threw the Kissing Concoction up in the air and caught it with one hand.

The tension was killing me. I wanted more than anything to tell him everything. I wanted him to tell me exactly what was on his mind. But the possibility of him wanting me as just a friend broke my heart.

Scorpius stared down at the bottle like he was thinking deeply and carefully.

"Do you like me, Rose?"

My mouth went completely dry.

"Yes,"

"But do you like-like anyone?" Scorpius asked his eyes not leaving the bottle. "What about that guy in the compartment with you and Sliver?"

"Merlin no!" I said quickly and then without thinking I added. "But I like someone else. Who do you like?"

Scorpius suddenly became alert, "What makes you think I like someone?"

I shrugged, "Do you?"

"Yes."

"In Slytherin?" I wanted to bite my nails in anticipation.

Scorpius' eyes flickered towards my scarf, "She's not in Slytherin. What house is he in?"

I swallowed and tried to fight back the nerves, "I can't say."

"Do I know him?"

"Very well," I said quietly. "Tell me who the girl is. I can probably help you."

Scorpius frowned, "I don't want people to know."

I frowned. I was at the point of desperation.

"You should give the Kissing Concoction to that girl."

"How do you know if a girl likes you?" he asked.

"There are signs," I said. "How long have you liked her?"

"A really long time," he said. "I tried to ignore it but it wouldn't go away."

"I've liked him since Christmas," I said. "I think it was there all along."

There was a long silence, I broke it.

"Scorpius, who do you think should make the first move the boy or the girl?" I asked trying to sound upbeat, not like the nervous wreck I was.

"I should, shouldn't I?"

"Yeah, you should."

"But what if she doesn't like me back?"

"I don't think she could say no to you."

Scorpius leaned closer to me and I held my breath.

"Who is he?"

I took the deepest breath I could. This could be my one and only chance.

"He's in Slytherin," I said my heart pounding in my chest. "I don't like any other boy in the whole entire world the way I like him. He's brilliant.

I was close enough to Scorpius to feel him take a deep breath at my words.

"She's in Ravenclaw." he mused. "Has red hair that I think is pretty but she doesn't. She hates every Slytherin but me. I like the way her brown eyes go really wide when she smiles."

I grabbed his hand and held it tight I thought I was going to faint if I didn't.

"He doesn't need to use any Kissing Concoction on me."

Scorpius came as close to me as he could. I could feel his hand shaking in mine. It was like a dream. He didn't kiss me on the lips but he came close. He pecked next to my lips shyly. I sat there frozen and far too stiff for it to be considered unawkward and romantic by anyone besides us, but in my book it was.

It was exactly what I wanted.

I gave his hand a reassuring squeeze as soon as I recovered and told him, "I like you a lot." Then I let out a nervous giggle. "I can't believe you like me."

Scorpius, unnaturally red, said, "I've been planning this for so long. I can't believe it worked."

Pumpkin sat forgotten about in about between our legs. He sneezed at our new found affection.

My feelings for him were skyrocketing. I let go of his hand, wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him an overdue proper hug. I wanted to hold onto him forever. I was afraid that if I let go we would return to our usual friendship.

I hugged him until it was announced the train would be arriving in ten minutes. I hesitantly let him go when Pumpkin batted me with his paw, the only living creature with their sense still intact in the compartment.

I reluctantly parted ways with Scorpius to finally get ready and find my bag. I hurried, practically skipping, to Abby and Kenny's compartment that I had abandoned hours ago. Merlin, hours ago I only had a crush and now I had Scorpius. The thought made me want to shriek with glee.

I arrived at the compartment to find Abby and Kenny gossiping over the latest issue of The Quibbler.

"Cutting it close, Rose," Abby said pointing at her own uniform. "Where were you? And why are your cheeks so red? Is it guilt from abandoning me with Kenny?"

I grabbed my bag from the overhead, unable to fight the smile stretching across my face.

Abby jumped up from her seat and followed me out.

"Rose… ANSWER ME!?"

A couple of first years jumped out of their skins at the sound and volume of Abby's voice.

I turned to her but all I could do was laugh. I was in the clouds and it felt like nothing could bring me down.

"Cheering charm?" Abby wondered. "Or, oh no, did you find a hot sexy boyfriend machine in the bathroom?"

"Maybe," I replied hurrying to the girl's bathrooms. Abby followed me in.

Abby glanced around the white tiled room as if she was seriously expecting a 'hot sexy boyfriend machine' to be sticking out of one of the walls.

The bathroom wasn't as crowded as I expected it to be. I took one of the free cubicles and locked the door.

"Okay, so no machine… but a boyfriend." Abby's voice came through the door.

 _Boyfriend!_ Was he?

I could hear Abby tap her foot.

"Who is he? If you don't tell me now I'll hunt him down. I have connections with the ghosts."

'Oh, Merlin.' I thought as I pulled the first part of my uniform on. That was a big enough anchor to pull me back down to earth. Well, for a few seconds.

"What boyfriend?" I replied but I still sounded giggly. "Ohhhh what I was suggesting was a fictional boyfriend. You know books can take you to wonderful places."

"Ew, what kind of book are you reading?" Abby asked not sounding a hundred percent convinced.

I buttoned up the final part of my uniform and unlocked the door. The quickest change ever.

It felt like the best day of my life! I couldn't wait to tell Lily.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait! I feel really guilty but I hope this reveal made it worth it. Thanks for all the support, it's amazing.**

 **And because you are totally amazing I have one question for you: Scorpius' perspective or not? I feel like there's a lot to his character that isn't being shown. Of course, Rose's perspective will remain the main one and the most important. I was thinking maybe Scorpius' perspective as a bonus entry every couple of chapters or so. I want to hear your input on this. After all, you're going to be reading it.**


	61. Chapter 61- Scorpius' Life

**Author's Note: This chapter told from Scorpius'perspective.**

* * *

I couldn't believe it was happening, Rose Weasley and me together. I couldn't remember ever feeling like this. I was so happy, reality was like a dream. Nothing could burst my bubble. Her brown eyes were the only thing that mattered until…

"WAKE UP, MALFOY!"

I instinctively clenched my eyes lids tighter together. The sound of Carrow's voice first thing in the morning was enough to drive me back under the covers. Carrow, being Carrow, hit me hard in the face with something I could only hope was a pillow.

"Bloody hell, get away." I turned away from him.

I could hear a chorus of laughter from the rest of the boys in the dorm. The loudest laugh was Potter. Potter had the most ridiculous laugh in the world though no one had the guts to tell him or even pay attention to the cackling, feminine shriek.

"Dreaming about fat Goyle cradling you in her arms-"

I cursed at him and finally opened my eyes. Great, I thought. I hadn't thought about the Slytherin dorm or the Slytherins all holidays. The only person I thought about was Rosie. She out shined all this crap when she wasn't tripping over things and/or being defensively sarcastic for no reason. Not that her weirdness stopped my strange, new feelings. I was actually starting to think her 'flaws' were cute.

I shook my head and slowly got out of bed. It was freezing in the boy's dorms and the murky green mood lighting only made it worse. I shook my head again when I remembered I used to like the vibes and the temperature in the Slytherin dorms. Now it's a dusty, rotting tomb to me.

Albus started bragging about a quidditch match his father had promised to bring him to and everyone, except me, listened eagerly. I grabbed my uniform tossed aside on the ground from last night and headed into the bathroom. Before I shut the door I glance back out at the scene and snorted to myself. It was times like that I could easily see how the Death Eaters were formed. Idiots!

* * *

When I was dressed and ready to go, everyone was gone. I didn't care and clearly, they didn't either. Though father would've been ashamed if he had seen me. I'm a Malfoy, after all, I shouldn't be the spare, I should be the leader or at least at the leader's side ready to knock him out of his position. I don't feel like a Malfoy, I used to and I used to wear my name like a medal of honour. As stupid as it sounds every time I write my name or hear it I do a double take like, 'oh, yeah, I'm that.'

Potions first thing. Time to burn a hole through a caldron. I grabbed my bag and left the dorm, hopefully, the future Death Eaters will have already left the table.

"Hey, Scorpius."

I shut the dorm door, Wallis was standing out in the corridor waiting for me. So far he's the only Slytherin who still calls me by my first name.

"Is Albus gone?" he asked before I could reply. He was peering at me like Albus might jump out from behind me.

I roll my eyes at him, I can't help it. Why are we friends again?

"Yes, Wallis, and no he didn't ask after you or even acknowledge your existence."

Wallis crinkled his nose making his glasses twitch on the bridge of his nose. He wasn't annoyed at me and he wasn't annoyed at Albus, he was disheartened by the news he had heard a thousand times before.

I started walking. I didn't have time to hear his rant. I wanted to get to the Great Hall to see Rose. It had been at least 10 hours since I last saw her. Dream Rose wasn't as good as real Rose.

"Scorpius… Scorp." Wallis said trying to sound genuine but completely failing. "Maybe you could put in a word for me."

I wanted to roll my eyes again at him but instead, I picked up the pace. I was taller than Wallis so he struggled to keep up, he was already out of breath.

"Can we please not have this conversation again?" I said. "I already told you, the Death Eater god Albus, is not accepting half-blood fangirling second years at this time. He treats me like a bag of dung, I doubt I'm still in. What do you have this morning?"

"Herbology. Don't remind me, my allergies can't take any more of the blooming firefly plant. And stop trying to change the subject. I want to be famous."

"Voldemort, famous?" I frowned.

Wallis frowned back at me, "You know what I mean. I want them to like me. If they like me and let me in then I won't be the enemy. I'll have friends in third year, girls will like me and the other houses will show me some respect."

"I guess I'm your friend and I'm a third year," I said the Grand Staircase coming into view. "If you want respect _that way_ learn some hexes and jinxes. Can you stop obsessing over it?"

"Wait, one more thing, can I go to the quidditch practises with you?"

"No!"

Wallis deflated.

"I study and do other stuff… by myself. Albus and the others are up in the air. You'll have better luck bothering them in the common room."

"I already do that-"

"I wonder what they're serving for breakfast today."

"Shut up, Scorpius."

"I will if you will." I snapped back.

When we entered the Great Hall, Wallis was still muttering under his breath and kicking the floor. I scanned the hall for Rose and spotted her immediately. She was sitting in her usual place with Sliver and the guy from the train. She was already staring at the entrance to the Great Hall. She grinned when she saw me. I didn't have to try and smile because I was already beaming at her. I could feel a big weight lift off my chest that I didn't even know was there. I could've stood there and stared at her all day. My happiness was interrupted by Wallis who gave me a kick in the shin as he passed me and snarkily said,

"What kind of mudblood potion have you been sniffing?"

"Shut it or I'll use the tongue-tied jinx and make your tongue explode in your oversized mouth."

Wallis backed off warily and hurried towards the Slytherin table. I walked slowly to the Slytherin table still watching Rose. She looked like she was about to fall off the edge of her waved quickly at me before frowning at her hand in mid air and forcing it down.

I laughed and returned it with my own discreet gesture. Merlin, things would be so much easier if that hat had put me in Ravenclaw. I could be next to her and no one could say a thing.

At least, she still likes me. I can't understand why she liked me in the first place? I'm 1) a Malfoy, 2) a failed quidditch player, 3) a pureblood, 4) a Slytherin, 5) a freaking giant next to her petite height, 6) my nose is too pointy, and the list goes on and on. I could think of a hundred reasons but none of them stopped me from finally telling her my feelings on the train. It was like all common sense had left me. I don't regret it.

Albus' group, friends, followers or gang whatever you want to call them were still at the table. I took a seat with Wallis on the outskirts.

"Malfoy, my muggle lover, there you are," Talbot called across to me.

I ignored him, it was too early in the morning to be putting up with his nonsense. He never made any sense.

Wallis laughed half-heartedly with the rest of the group while I turned my attention back to Rosie who was still smiling over at me completely unaware of what was being said around me. I wished we had Divination. But I knew that I would see her later, whether that meant her physically dragging me out of class or bombarding me in the corridor.

* * *

 **Author's note: Thanks for follows, reviews, and favs! Longer Rose chapter on its way! Sorry for the wait!**

 **Tell me your thoughts on Scorpius' perspective in the reviews.**


	62. Chapter 62- Back at Hogwarts

All through Defense Against the Dark Arts I tapped my foot impatiently and stared up at the clock counting down the minutes until I could see Scorpius again. I was supposed to be practising Protego with Abby but Scorpius was much more interesting to think about.

"HIT ME, ROSE!" Abby screamed at me again.

A Hufflepuff girl standing nearby winced and clapped her hands over her ears.

"Miss Sliver, stop that this instance. This is a classroom, not a jungle. You are a witch, not a monkey." Professor Crespley snarled. "Five points from Ravenclaw."

"Asshole," Abby whispered and then hissed across at me. "Hit me, Rose!"

I sighed, taking a break from wondering what exact shade of silver Scorpius' eyes was, I cast Stupefy at Abby.

"PROTEGOOOO," Abby yelled out with great gusto. An invisible barrier formed a shield around her and the spell bounced off it right back at me. I jumped aside at the last second before it could hit me. Merlin, thinking about Scorpius was becoming dangerous.

An invisible barrier formed a shield around her and the spell bounced off it right back at me. I jumped aside at the last second before it could hit me. Merlin, thinking about Scorpius was becoming dangerous.

"Yes!" Abby cheered doing one of her embarrassing but enchanting victory dances. "Take that old Crespley. P!" She made a motion in the shape of a P with her body.

"R… O…T…E…G…O… what's that spell? Not potato! Protego!"

It was entertaining the first time but by the tenth, it was exhausting to watch.

Professor Crepsley marched over to us.

"Do that again and I shall deduct 50 points."

All the Ravenclaws moaned in sync.

"The quidditch pitch is on the other side of the grounds, Miss Sliver. Miss Weasley, focus! You're wasting time."

I stared at the clock more intensely. Yeah, Professor, I'm wasting time by not being with Scorpius.

"Abby, can we stop now? I think you've practised the spell more than enough." I said once Professor Crepsley's shadow was away looming over someone else.

Abby dusted off her hands on her robes and hesitantly nodded. We leant against the far wall out of Professor Crepsley's view and watched everyone practising.

I had hoped to go back into my dream state in peace but two seconds later Abby started laughing.

"Rose, look at Janic." Abby pointed at the couple nearby practising the jinx. "Listen."

Eric lifted up his wand, hesitantly pointed it at Jane and said, "Sorry, Jane." Before casting the freezing charm. Jane, of course, blocked the spell easily. Then she did something I had never seen or heard her do before. "Sorry," she called as the spell rushed back at him. I was caught between staring mouth open at them or going back to my Scorpius thoughts. Abby continued laughing, she tried to get Kenny's attention across the room to show him.

I didn't need to choose my brain was already there. If that was Scorpius and me it would've been a completely different scene to look at. Firstly, we both would be on the floor laughing about something as usual. And secondly, there would be no apologies, but I would aim over his shoulder instead of directly at him.

Wait, wait, wait… were Scorpius and I a couple. The thought sparked electricity through my body, all the way down to my toes. WAS I HIS _girlfriend?_

 _Why didn't I think of that earlier!_ It was such an obvious question.

"I've been completely put off boys if they all behave like that around girls." Abby thought out loud to me. "It's too much work. I don't have patience for sappiness. Get to the point and buy me a box of sweets, that's what I say."

"They're not all like that," I said before I could stop myself.

Abby raised an eyebrow at me and grinned, "So you and your lover-"

I gagged, not that word again.

"Aren't like Barbie and Ken over there."

I shrugged, "I have no clue what you're on about."

And for once, the bell was on my side. It rang signalling the start of the next period. Which meant the end of double defence and the start of lunch. Thank Merlin!

Abby huffed at the sound and groaned, "I have to go and hand in the essay I forgot to do for Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid isn't as cool as he used to be."

"Abby," I defended Hagrid's coolness. "He gave you like ten extensions on that. Most teachers," I glanced at Professor Crepsley. "Would reduct points and give you detention."

"I still don't want to walk all the way down there. The stairs are bad enough."

I grabbed my bag and headed to the door with Scorpius on my mind.

"Owl it."

"He said he wanted to see me in person."

"Good luck." was all I could say. I couldn't restrain myself any longer, I hurried out the door.

I was speed walking so fast to the Great Hall I almost completely missed the guy I couldn't stop thinking about. At first, I thought the hand grabbing onto my hand was the work of my overactive imagination. But I couldn't mistake the warmth and grip of the hand for fiction. I froze on the spot allowing him to turn me around to face him. I wanted to squeal and yell out a hundred different things at him but all I could do was stare. My mouth wouldn't work, all I could do was squeeze his hand back. I thought now that things were different these freezes would be completely gone, that I would be cool, confident Rose Weasley.

I was still going to need to work on that. He squeezed my hand back reassuring. He still liked me and yesterday hadn't been forgotten about that's what his grip told me.

"Say something!" he said shaking my hand. His brow furrowed worriedly.

"I just want to hold your hand," I said weakly looking at our entangled hands. My voice bounced off the stone walls of the empty corridor. Only the knights standing guard in between the windows were there to watch and listen.

All the burning questions I had were washed away. I really just wanted to hold his hand forever. His hands were perfect. I was never big into hand holding with anyone but Scorpius wasn't just anyone. His hand sparked something deep in my hands. Something unusual and mind numbingly hard to explain but I didn't want it to stop.

I heard voices around the corner of the corridor. Laughter echoed towards us. Scorpius didn't let go of my hand in response to this instead he said to me quietly so only I could have a chance at hearing,

"Let's go for a walk outside." And with that, he led me by the hand up the corridor before anyone could see us.

And with that, he led me by the hand up the corridor before anyone could see us.

Giggles rose in my throat as we went through a few more corridors, down a set of hidden stairs and then out a back door onto the grounds. The snow was a thin blanket on the grass, pointy green blades poked through it. The sky overhead was grey. Not the soft, endless grey of Scorpius' eyes, it was a gloomy grey.

Scorpius cleared his throat, "I was expecting more snow."

Queue flirting.

"What?" I said giving him a playful shove. "So you can shove more snow down my robes?"

"Rosie, you can see right through me," he said smirking.

Before I could react he kneeled down and gathered some snow in his fist. He reached out to grab me, gently, and I ran.

Merlin, it felt good to run again. His legs were longer than mine so just as I had thought I had gotten away he caught up with me and tackled me to the ground. It was Hogsmeade all over again except this time with more feelings.

I laughed and he laughed with me. I hugged him burying my head into the crook of his neck on the snowy ground. It was million times warmer than getting a fist full of snow down my robes and a sneaky way to distract him. Well, it would've worked as a distraction if I hadn't been so caught up in the hug myself.

"You're wearing my perfume." He said his breath tickling my neck.

"You didn't notice that yesterday."

"I did. I didn't want to ruin the moment."

"You couldn't have. I want to tell you something." I said sitting back from him.

We had ended up near the Black Lake surrounded by trees. The snow was thicker, I could see the thawing out Black Lake over Scorpius' shoulder.

I reached up and started to twist a strand of hair around my finger. I was getting giggly again. I knew a part of me might regret telling him later but the madly head-over-heels part of me wanted to spill every one of my secrets to him. And this was a big one.

"Is it bad?" he asked not in a flirtatious way but in a concerned way.

"Maybe creepy. Depending on how you see it." I said and I burst out laughing. "It's really embarrassing so don't laugh."

He grinned and scooted closer to me wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"I will laugh. I suppose since we're _-you know-_ I have to try not to."

"You know Amortentia, love potion-"

"You haven't drugged me have you?"

"No! I haven't." I exclaimed. "Before I met you at Hogsmeade Jane and I were looking at them. And we… smelled them. Guess what I smelled."

"Your cat." he grinned.

I laughed nervously. Merlin, maybe I should stop. Maybe it wasn't as serious as I thought it was. Maybe it was a game to him or something.

He was waiting expectedly for me to reply.

"Your books," he said filling in the silence. "Parchment."

I was in too deep. Merlin, the tension was killing me.

"The boy I like."

I could feel Scorpius sit up straight beside me.

"What?" he said in complete disbelief.

My face glowed red.

"Say it again."

"Scorpius, you heard it," I said firmly.

I wasn't going to say it again. Yesterday on the train was emotionally exhausting but this was on an even bigger level. I realised I had told Scorpius I loved him. Talk about moving fast. Not only had I told him I loved him but I had revealed the most powerful love potion in the freaking world is there to back up my claim.

He didn't take his arm away and put distance between us. Maybe I wasn't too clingy.

"I'm serious. I'm not sure if I heard it right. Merlin, you're awkward, Rosie."

I tried to stand up and get angry at him but his arm weighed me down.

"I'm not awkward! I shouldn't have said anything it's stupid! I don't even know if I'm your girlfriend or if you're my boyfriend. We never went on a date. You never asked me and I didn't ask you. Am I suppose to ask you? Are we even together if you didn't even bloody kiss me!?"

That was about every one of my burning questions.

"I did," Scorpius said defensively. "Yesterday. Don't tell me it wasn't up to your high standards."

I scowled, "I meant on the lips."

Scorpius looked at me frustratedly, "You want a kiss! I'll give you a bloody kiss!"

He leant towards and I gave him a hard push in the chest away.

"No!" I protested. "I want one. But not when you're mad. And not when I'm mad. It's our first kiss, I don't want it to be more of a bite than an actual kiss."

"Sorry," he muttered dropping his arm from around my shoulder. "You're doing my head in. It's hard because I can't tell what you're thinking or what you want. You have to say what you mean or I'll have to take up legilimency."

"No, I'm sorry. It's my fault." I said, look who was becoming Janic now. "Was that our first fight?"

I could feel tears forming in my eyes. Why was I so stupid?

Scorpius laughed at this, "No, Rosie, we've had like ten thousand fights way worse before this. No one's in the Hospital Wing vomiting slugs so I think we're fine."

I brightened up at this. He was farther away from me than usual. I reached out my hands and held his pulling him closer to me.

"You are my love potion," I said with a smile. Scorpius moved closer to me and used his free hand to wipe my cheeks. There were tears on them. I didn't know until I felt the wet smudges. "You're much too good for me," I said smiling sadly, he was. The few times I had cried or almost cried in front of him he would usually look away and try to change the subject fast.

Scorpius shook his head, "I'm a Malfoy, pureblood, Slytherin-"

"That's not what matters. I don't care about that." I said. "You were in the love potion, Scorpius. You, only you, no other guy!"

Scorpius' face was bright red and every time I said 'you' it got brighter.

"Really? You've been to Potions and you know what that usually means."

"Was that too much?"

"No. Unexpected but not too much." Scorpius grinned to himself. "Looks like I need to get my hands on some love potions."

"And we can try the Patronus charm." I joined in.

"Snakes all around," Scorpius said.

I raised an eyebrow, "Ugh, there's no way my Patronus is a snake. And who says it has to be your Patronus because you're in Slytherin. I think your Patronus is better than a snake maybe a hippogriff, phoenix or an owl."

Scorpius stroked my hair. My dad sometimes did that, but Scorpius was different. His gesture was softer and for some reason more adoring.

Scorpius paused for a second.

"What do I smell like?" he crinkled his nose and brought the sleeve of his robe to his nose.

I grinned at his expression, "Nice and clean."

* * *

That evening I was in the Ravenclaw common room finishing up some homework by the fire or at least trying to. Scorpius…. Scorpius… Scorpius was on my mind. I wrote his name down a couple of times by mistake and had to start my essay over again because the writing was so big and loopy.

At one point I wrote the word 'quidditch' which just proves I'm overdue for a trip to St Mungos.

I was so caught up in Hippogriffs and Scorpius that I didn't notice at first when Jane and her new friend sat down next to me until Jane delicately cleared her throat. I almost spilt my pot of ink all over my essay. I ruined it by smudging the ink with my arms in a desperate attempt to protect whatever I had written on it from my last few minutes of daydreaming.

"Hi," I said sounding too nervous to be considered casual.

I glanced over at Kenny in an armchair not far away. For once, he was paying attention to his surroundings. He did not look comfortable.

"Hello, Rose," Jane replied with a smile.

The other girl had taken a seat on the opposite side of Jane, she didn't respond, she was far too interested in her nails. A finely pointed manicure that I could only imagine took a lot of precise magic to do.

I didn't know what to say. I couldn't think of anything remotely intelligent to say. All I could do was thank Merlin Abby wasn't around, she would've known just what to say and it wouldn't have been polite.

"Where have you been? We haven't talked in like 10 years."

I scowled, 'like 10 years' that sounded nothing like Jane. She would've never used such a slang bubblegum choice of words.

Jane then laughed to herself, "We're sharing a dorm."

"Yeah, I've been busy." I peered over at the other girl who had now moved onto examining the fingernails on her right hand. "And it looks like you've been busy too."

Jane nodded, "I like to keep busy. Eric and I were just outside looking at the constellations. Lovely clear night for stargazing."

"Sure." I said even though there was nothing to be 'sure' about. It sounded better than 'okay' or 'cool'.

"Where's Abby?" Jane asked changing the subject.

I glanced over at Kenny who was trying to eavesdrop discreetly behind his book. He wasn't very convincing at it. I hadn't a clue where Abby was.

"I don't know. Probably up in the dorm."

Jane nodded again, looking at me up and down.

"Have I done something?" she asked.

"Nothing bad. It just feels like we're starting to become your second friends." I said quietly trying to be as polite about it as possible.

"Really? Friends aren't exclusive, Rose." Jane said, something tingling behind her stretched out smile.

"I know. I have other friends too," I said. Well, I did. Scorpius wasn't really a friend anymore. When Jane said 'exclusive' it made me feel like I was the one who was causing the problem. "It's the way you go about it that hurts."

Jane dropped the friendly smile.

"I didn't know you and Abby felt that way. Is it because of Kenny? He's a bit strange."

I snarled, that was mean.

"Kenny's brilliant," I snapped nodding towards him. He was rolling his eyes at Jane behind his book. She probably thought he was deaf.

"I'll make it up to you girls," Jane suggested smoothening out her skirt. "We're best friends we should be there for each other. I know guys, single guys in the year above."

I panicked,

"No, no, no. I'm perfectly happy living it up single."

Jane smiled, "Maybe we'll study sometime together. Or practise potions. How are the clubs going?"

Oh, yeah, the Herbology club and the Potions club. Jane rarely comes anymore. Abby's the star pupil in each club while I easily give it a miss to hang out with Scorpius. Which has turned into a habit.

"I've been busy," I said simply. "But there going fine."

"That's good, Rose," Jane said.

Then a cocky voice boomed across the common room,

"Jane! Come over here. I have something to show you."

Eric Longford, the annoying pig, of course.

Jane stood up and hurried over to him after telling me she'll see me later. Her friend who still refused to look anywhere but at her nails followed her.

"That was…" I said to Kenny lost for words and annoyed.

"Interesting." Kenny filled in the gap.

I shrugged and forgot about it until Abby quizzed Kenny and me on it later. Then I forgot about it again. I had much more 'interesting' things to think about which included Scorpius' face and Scorpius' smile.


	63. Chapter 63- Unexpected and Quite Nice

"I screamed when I heard the news," Lily said jumping in front of me.

I was on my way to the Library at the end of my school day when she bombarded me in the corridor.

"Hi?" I laughed at her excitement.

Lily grinned, "There's no time for that. I had to be in class 10 minutes ago but it's Binns so who cares. I want to talk about you and Scorp."

I glanced around, the corridor was packed with people moving to class but no one seemed to have heard what Lily had said.

"It's too loud here!" Lily complained already heading away. "Come on, we need privacy."

I hurried after her, "Can't we do this later?"

Lily stopped in her tracks and laughed, "Your classes have ended, I have a brilliant memory when it comes to timetables, and I have a class that I never go to. What's a better time than this? You'll be busy with Scorp later."

I blushed at her tone and the wink she added in. It was times like these I wondered whether I should've told Lily at all but then again I would be in the blissfully ignorant friend-zone if I hadn't. And nothing felt better than being more than friends with Scorpius Malfoy!

Lily charged on through the crowd, down a couple of flights of stairs and into a dusty corridor. I couldn't wait to talk to someone about Scorpius, other than Scorpius himself. Four days back and I could already tell he was sick of hearing about how disbelieved I am and how dream-like the whole thing feels. But I didn't let my excitement get the better of me. Naturally, Lily would probably jump to the kissing topic and other stuff. I'm not interested in talking about _that_ out loud. I like holding his hand and love when he wraps his arm around me. I think I've had enough so far.

Lily opened the door to an empty classroom that was just as dusty as the corridor it resided in. I sneezed as I walk through the door. Lily muttered a dusting charm clearing our path of dust bunnies.

"Tell me everything," Lily said sitting down on top of a now dust free table. "'I'm now together with S.' Isn't enough."

"Well," I was blushing again. "We said it to each other on the Hogwarts Express in a round-a-bout way. Thanks to your misplaced Kissing Concoction. I ended up accidently sending it to Scorpius as a Christmas present."

Lily smiled up at the ceiling. "I should be writing this stuff down. It's so romantic. So what happened next did you kiss him like instructed or did he kiss you? Or was it an old fashioned 'I have to ask you out on a date first?'"

"Weeellll," I said again. I started twisting a strand of hair around my finger. "He kissed me here." I tapped the spot next to my mouth.

Lily groaned for a second.

"What? It was great. I don't want his tongue down my throat." I said dropping the hair twisting act and crossing my arms.

"Yet?"

"Ever?" I replied quietly but it came out as a question. The thought of actually kissing him not just on the cheek or anything made me uncomfortable. How was I suppose to do that? There weren't any classes I could take on it. Note to self: get every book on the subject. I tried to push that nervous fear to the back of my mind. He wasn't going to suddenly jump on me like that. He hadn't tried to kiss me since the train except when we were fighting.

"Oh, Rosie," Lily shook her head at me then she blinked like a new thought had popped into her head. "I guess it makes sense. Going out with Scorpius is the most rebellious, craziest thing you've ever done. And I'm guessing since Scorpius is a nice, boring guy under the green and Malfoy name this is the most out of this world thing he has ever done."

"There's nothing wrong with it, Lily."

"There isn't. My point is -the good side of the point- is you're good for each other. No word from the family yet?"

"No, Lily." I sighed at the thought of how mad everyone would be if they had found out I ever said 'hi' to Scorpius. "Don't remind me. They would explode if they found out I was holding hands with a Slytherin."

"Let's not forget a Malfoy too."

"You didn't tell anyone, did you?"

Lily raised an eyebrow at me, "For the millionth time no! I would never do that to you and you'd never do that to me. Unless you were going out with Voldemort."

I stuck my tongue out at her, "I'm not interested in bald, noseless old men."

"Just checking. So how often are you seeing him? According to Abby, she hasn't seen you in three days."

"I study, but with him. I always study that isn't anything new." I said even though I knew I really wasn't studying that hard when I was with him. He was the world's best distraction.

"Ohhh," Lily said. "I wish I had a guy like that but they're all too busy with Goodman in the year above."

"How? You're Lily Potter."

"I know right. I'm red headed, funny and did I forget to mention my dad's Harry Potter." Lily tossed her hair over her shoulder. "You should see the fashion choices Goodman makes. Seriously, wearing your cloak to the side, a velvet cloak, hasn't been in since 2001. And it's not the good kind of vintage."

Lily took in a deep breath and relaxed her crinkled forehead, "Okay, rant over. What other romantic things has Scorpius been doing for you?"

* * *

My talk with Lily had been an hour and a half of giggles. My heart felt lighter after gossiping with her and my head still felt far too light.

I didn't see Scorpius, to my disappointment, until the next day. He was standing down the hall from my History of Magic class waiting to walk with me to Divination. I ran up to him and stood up on a bench next to him so I was taller than him. I clasped his shoulders for balance. Merlin, he was strong and steady! Why wasn't he on the quidditch team?

"I missed you," I said grinning ear to ear.

"I didn't miss you at all."

"Scorpius!" I protested. "Do we have to go to Divination?"

Scorpius laughed, "What's wrong with you? The Rose I know wouldn't miss a class for anything."

"You're not just anything."

"I think that just proves I'm a bad influence on you."

I shook my head, "Maybe I've always been like this and you've never known it."

"I think I would know. I do know who's scarf you wear all the time." he teased. "What are you going to do when summer comes?"

"I'll still wear it but use a cooling charm." I teased back.

He grinned at me and pulled me closer and said, "If you don't want to go to Divination then where?"

"The Owlery, outside in the snow again, or the Library…"

Scorpius frowned, "Won't it look weird if we're both missing from Divination?"

I sighed seeing sense, "Very. So afterward we can go somewhere."

He lifted me up off my feet and put me back on the ground. Yeah, he's strong and I have the proportions of a small child compared to him. I tried not to laugh instead, I tried to be serious about it.

"I'm not a doll," I said trying to keep a straight face but I couldn't get mad at him.

"You look like one," he replied giving me a sneaky glance over that he probably thought I wouldn't notice.

Missing what he actually meant entirely. I scowled and said, "Not a nice compliment."

"I meant the good kind." he said.

"Clarify."

"The pretty ones." he said taking my hand and leading me up the corridor.

I squeezed his hand, "I've never heard anyone say that before. Are you lying?"

"I wouldn't waste my breath." he shrugged it off. "And we are about to be late to Divination."

"Merlin, Professor Trelawney was right about us," I said picking up the pace with him. "That fraud was right about something."

"I don't fancy her telling the class that again."

"Yeah, that would still be embarrassing, but true."

Then I let go of his hand and grinned up at him.

"Race you!" I yelled out already getting a running start.

We made it to Divination in time just as the last of students were climbing up the ladder of the trap door. Scorpius and I took our seats at our regular table. It was sweltering in the Divination room. The fire was roaring in the giant fireplace, I was already warmed up and sweating from running all the way to the Divination tower. Scorpius beat me, by the way.

"My legs are shorter than yours that's the only reason you won," I told him. "I will beat you next time."

"When grindylows fly." he replied.

Professor Trelawney was sitting in an armchair by the fireplace wrapped in what looked like dyed purple sheep's wool. Her eyes were shut and her head was tilted back.

"Has she finally died?" Scorpius asked me taking his Divination book out of his bag.

"I can hear her snoring. She's asleep."

"Great, I didn't do the homework," Scorpius said whipping open his book and pulling out some parchment.

"You had all the Christmas holidays to do it."

"I was busy writing to you. What did you say for it?"

"Scorpie, I thought your 'seering powers' were greater than mine."

"They are. That's why I left the homework until now. I knew she'd be asleep." Scorpius said proudly and added even prouder. "I did win the race, after all."

I exhaled, "Fine,"

I pulled my answer out of my bag and placed it on the table.

"How has what you have seen in the crystal ball impacted your life if any correct predictions have been made?" I read out the question.

"You wrote your answer about me," Scorpius said faking tears and wiping his eyes.

"Close, very close. I wrote about my cat going missing."

"Did that really happen?"

"Merlin, no. Why don't you write about me? You did see me in the crystal ball before school ended."

"Then Trelawney would never leave us alone," Scorpius said. "As much as I would love to get all personal about you in a school essay."

He pulled my essay over to his side of the table and skimmed it.

Then he smiled to himself, "You must really like me if you're letting me touch your homework."

I gave his leg a tap with mine under the table.

"Don't push it."

He picked up his quill and started writing.

"You don't mind being pushed, Rosie." he said jokingly.

"Oh, shut up, Scorpius, you're just the same," I said. "If I asked you to duel a professor you would for me."

"Maybe," Scorpius said taking his time to find the words. "If you…"

"If I what?"

"Go flying with me," he said in a kind voice. He was trying to coax me into doing it.

"We've been over this."

"Yeah, before any of these… feelings made us so civil."

"The answer is still no."

"Really?" he said his voice still full of hope.

"Yes, Scorpius, really." I replied firmly.

"Rosie, how about you come and watch me practise after this. I can't wait to show you my new broom."

"This isn't a trick, is it?"

"No, it's an invitation. A date if you want it to be." He didn't look at me when he said this. He kept his head ducked and his eyes firmly on the parchment in front of him but I could see his cheeks were starting to go red.

I glanced around to make sure no one was watching or eavesdropping and Professor Trelawney was still asleep or meditating.

Was I going to let a broomstick (the villain) get in the way of a date with Scorpius? Merlin, no!

I leaned across the table so only he could hear me and said quietly, "I want it to be a date,"

Scorpius' shoulders relaxed and he finally dropped his quill. He looked up at me and was wearing an expression that looked far too happy to be sane.

This was the moment Professor Trelawney chose to wake up.

"Oh," she muttered, flustered. She adjusted her crooked glasses and said, "Hello, fifth years."

"Third years!" some guy in the back yelled out correcting her.

Professor Trelawney cleared her throat and wrapped one of her sparkly scarves tighter around her. She made her daily prediction and then Scorpius and I got to stare into a crystal ball for an hour. I was beyond happy when the final bell started to ring. I couldn't wait for my 'date' with Scorpius. The weekend had started and I couldn't wait to spend it with Scorpius with no classes in the way.

"I'll get my broom," Scorpius said once I was down the ladder.

"You don't have to. We can just… hug." That sounded weird out loud.

"You can hug me all you want on the broom," he said giving me a pat on the back and starting to walk.

I let out an annoyed huff and hurried after him.

"When I imagined our first date I didn't imagine any broomsticks being involved," I said. "I was expecting something nice and relaxing. And memorable for the right reasons."

Scorpius took my complaints into consideration and made sure the corridor was clear before wrapping his arm around me and pulling me next to him.

"Better?"

I didn't lie, "Yes."

"Trust me, I'm not going to go out of my way to hurt you. You'll like this."

I argued with him about it until we had to split up. Scorpius went to the Slytherin common room to get his broom and put back his bag. While I hurried up the stairs to the Ravenclaw tower to put back my bag. Which took longer than usual. The bronze knocker asked me 'What moves slowly and never stops?' I blurted out 'Scorpius'. Not my brightest moment and definitely one of my most embarrassing. I had to wait for another person to show up and answer the riddle.

Then in my dorm, I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. It had been a long day and the fumes from the potion I had to make earlier gave my hair an even frizzier quality. Not 'about to go on first ever date' material so I threw it up in a high ponytail. This took longer than expected and involved magic to be achieved. I wished he had given me more of a warning. I would've worn something nicer than my crinkled school robes and I would've managed to pull my hair together and maybe even put on some makeup. I wasn't going to attempt the makeup bit. I knew it would take forever.

I ran back out of the Ravenclaw tower again. Abby yelled after me in the common room.

"Where's the fire?"

I then hurried down the stairs, Scorpius was waiting at the bottom of the Grand Staircase with his broom thrown over one shoulder. I tried to look as graceful as possible when I came into his view.

"You took ages. I thought you were after abandoning me."

I was panting despite my efforts to be graceful.

"I had to wait for someone else to open the common room."

"You didn't get the riddle wrong? Did you?"

"No, I yelled your name at the eagle," I said defeated.

Scorpius laughed and a couple of passing students gave us a weirded out look.

"We should get on with it," I said trying to sound casual and not completely head over heels for Scorpius. "Before more people see us."

Scorpius nodded and we went outside. We crept around the castle and down a couple of hills to a private spot too far a walk from the castle to be used.

"Alone at last." he said when we reached some flat ground.

"What now?" I said stepping closer to him. "And please don't say broom."

"Do you want to kiss?" he asked quickly.

That snapped my thoughts away from broomsticks. I bit my lip, oh merlin, no I didn't think this would happen so soon. Do I want to? I didn't answer instead I stared off into the distance and hoped he would say something or do something to set my mind straight.

Scorpius didn't say anything. That's somehow worse than him saying something horrible.

I hated the silent so I broke it, "I don't know."

"So, no?" he asked.

"Have you ever kissed anyone before?" I asked dead serious.

Scorpius was quiet for a second before answering, "I kissed you on the train."

"I meant on the mouth."

"No. Have you?"

"No," then more honesty. "I don't think I can do it properly."

Scorpius gave me a shy smirk, but underneath it, I could see he was just as doubtful about the whole 'kissing' situation as I was which was a relief.

"Don't you think it's a bit early on to be doing that?" I asked uncertainly.

I had I ever had a boyfriend or anyone who was as close to me in the way Scorpius was? No. Do I know anything about courtship? No. I thought I did. I thought it would be easy, it's really not. Do I have anyone in the world to follow by example? No. Well, yes but at the same time no because Jane and Eric, mom and dad, Victoire and Teddy, and everyone else is different from me and Scorpius. I wondered if somewhere in Lily's piles of hundreds of Witch Weeklys there was an article, no an issue! Dedicated to the crisis relationship that is me and Scorpius.

"I really don't know, Rosie. How about you let me know when you want to?"

I crossed my arms, "Do you want to?"

"I'm asking you."

"In all the books I have read-" I started.

"Here we go again," Scorpius said putting his broom down.

"In all the books I have read," I repeated standing on my tip toes and in his face making sure he was listening to me. "The protagonists, which are you and me, confess each other's feelings and kiss or kiss straight away not bothering with words."

"You do that, Rosie."

I cleared my throat, "It's usually the guy that leads."

"Right, are you telling me to kiss you now or something else entirely?" Scorpius asked rubbing the back of his neck confused.

"I'm saying we're passed the due date according to the rules of literature," I replied. "I don't know what to do. I really can't decide. I'm not joking or playing games when I say that."

Oh, why did he have to bring the topic up in the first place I was more than happy holding hands with him.

And here comes all my confusion. He's such a lucky guy to have a word-vomiting girl like me.

"I mean, it shouldn't be such a big deal. It is a big deal but not in the huge complicated way we're making it out to be. It happens. At least it's not the next step up- forget that I said that and also don't ask about that as well because I never want to do that… no offense. Is this going to be our life from now on? Waiting for the first kiss? Are we even together if we haven't kissed on the mouth?" I was out of breath by the end of it but Scorpius seemed both bewildered and entertained by the speech. "I should probably shut up now."

"I think we should both shut up and forget about it," Scorpius said. "And forget most of what you just said. Anyway, we're not out here for that, we're out here for the Nimbus."

He made a sweeping arm gesture over his broom.

"You never said how nice it is," he said. "The finish, the balance-"

"It's a very nice broomstick, Scorpius. If I kiss you will I never have to look at it again?" I asked deadpanned.

Scorpius stood up straighter and his eyes slid over to me. This was attempting offer. Yay, my intelligence has returned!

Scorpius blinked at me after a second, "I'm not falling for that one."

He reached down to pick up his broomstick.

"I was serious!" I exclaimed.

Scorpius picked up his broomstick and casually leaned against it. He knew he had the upper hand. I stepped closer to him and place my hands on his shoulders to balance myself. I stood as tall as I could but it still wasn't tall enough to get my lips in line with his. I should've taken Lily's footstool advice seriously.

"See, I'm serious," I said sounding out of breath. All the stretching was exhausting. I think it's appropriate to say Scorpius is a giraffe.

"You really don't like brooms or flying. How did you pass flying in first year?" was all he said.

"I hate it. Can you please slouch or something? Don't pick me up." Yes, it was that awkward before it had even started.

"Rosie-"

I had had enough of it. I jumped and instead of planting a successful kiss on his lips I banged my head against his.

"Ow!" we both exclaimed at the same time.

Why? The one time I pick up the strength, the confidence, wittiness to do it and it backfires. Painfully backfires splat on my forehead.

"Don't try that again," Scorpius groaned. I had hit him right in between his eyes. He was pinching a growing red mark I had left. "I've never seen anyone do something so stupid in my life."

"Fine then, I won't," I said annoyed. "I'm sure you can find other girls- _Slytherin girls_ to kiss."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he snapped.

I stamped my foot, "It means I won't try and you know. I told you to bend down. You wanted it. Oh, look it's time for dinner I better get back up to the castle."

And I stormed off. Not because of him, but because of the overwhelming embarrassment I felt. I was either going to cry, melt into the earth or try and kiss him again. So storming off, while it wasn't really my style, seemed appropriate.

"Rosie," Scorpius walked up to me without any hesitation, broomstick nowhere in sight. He made me stop in my tracks by placing his hands on my shoulders and turning me around to face him. "I'm sorry but I have to do this. I can't stop thinking about it."

He took a deep breath. Before I could say anything he bent down and- and- and- Scorpius Malfoy kissed me.

My insides melted as electricity sizzled through my every nerve. I felt warm all over. Best day ever.

It wasn't perfect but I loved it and would've done it forever. It was a peck, no French tongue sticking, thank, merlin, but it was slow. It felt like it lasted an hour. A magical hour. We were both very tense and standing at an awkward 45-degree angle. Our noses bumped and there was a moment when Scorpius held on to my ribs instead of my waist but his hands eventually found it. While my hands hung aimless and numb at my sides.

When he pulled back. I felt at peace and steady like the whole world was standing still. And he kissed me again. The second time felt even better than the first. It was more relaxed and even warmer as he stepped as close to me as he could and deepened the kiss. What was I so worried about? With Scorpius by my side, I felt like I could touch the stars and the moon. Stars and the moon were starting to come out as the dark January night begun.


	64. Chapter 64- Happily in the Library

_Dear mom,_

 _Please send me an update on how the new house elf policy is going down with the ministry. It's the right thing to do and if they deny the policy they're complete idiots._

 _Anyway, nothing worth mentioning has happened so far. It's quiet for Hogwarts but I suppose that's good, we don't need another chamber of secrets opening. Professor Flitwick gave us a test in charms on Thursday, we haven't even been back for a full week! I think I've passed, it's revision, but my Incendio had a bit too much flick. I have to work on it like you showed me-_

"Rosie, what the bloody hell is the 12th battle of the dwarves?"

I glanced up from my letter and across at Scorpius. Another Saturday another round of studying in the Library with Scorpius (awwww I love my life!).

Scorpius' hair was ruffled up from running his hands through it trying to finish his History of Magic essay. Professor Binns was particularly generous, his class had to write 29 inches. So Scorpius spent most of our time in the Library together cursing about the essay as he wrote it.

"Did you check the book?" I asked raising an eyebrow knowing fully well he couldn't be bothered to, especially when he can have much more fun pestering me.

Scorpius sighed and yawned, "Why should I when I have you? You can do exactly what the book does, only better and faster."

"Charming. Your honesty and admiration brings tears to my eyes," I replied opening his closed History of Magic textbook and flipping through the neverending black and white chapters on dwarf battles. "Merlin, why are there so many dwarf battles? The 12th battle was either over food and resources or leaders or magic as far as I can remember."

"Everything's a blur after I wrote about the 11th dwarf battle," he said ruffling up his hair some more. "My brain feels like it's about to melt out of my ears. Hey, do you think I'll get extra marks if my brain melts onto the page?"

I squinted at the tiny text on the 12th dwarf war.

"There's always hope," I said grimacing at a very detailed account of a dwarf being brutally tortured for information. "Also ew."

"I wish this was about the Battle of Hogwarts or some Golden Trio mission."

"The dwarves have really gone to your head, haven't they?"

"It would be easy. I have you, I would be done in five minutes,"

"Yeah, they have."

Scorpius on queue tapped my leg against his under the table.

"The 12th dwarf battle was a power struggle against-"

"Slow down," Scorpius said picking up his quill again and scribbling down what I had just said.

I gave him a nudge of my own from under the table. He glanced up at me at the touch giving me a flirtatious grin. My heart sped up a bit and I, of course, lost my place in the power struggle.

"What did I say?" I asked strained. "Scorpie, stop making me lose my place with your... act."

"Act? Tell me exactly what I'm doing in this _act_."

"The grinning and the eyes- It pretty much speaks for itself."

Scorpius struggled to contain his laughter. I gave him my own flirtatious smirk, stuck my arm out at a pointed angle and gnawed on my lip, the picture of sexiness. Scorpius burst out laughing within a couple of seconds.

I pushed my hair back behind my ears and continued, "Magic was a main factor in the struggle. Much like how the goblins envied the powers wizards and witches possessed. The dwarves felt intimated and wanted their own- power, to feel protected and important. Scorpius, could you have made your writing any bigger?"

Scorpius shrugged and finished his sentence, "Yes, Rosie, I probably could've but I have class. I'm not going to shove it into Professor Binns' face that I'm writing big to make up for the lack of actual information. What are you writing? Anything I could help you with?"

I looked down at the letter in front of me. The ink had dried and was smudged in the corner where Scorpius' book had rubbed against it.

"I'm writing to my mom."

"About me?"

"Of course, it's dripping with gossip about our very scandalous relationship. It's designed to give my dad and the entire wizarding world a heart attack."

"Tell them I said 'Hi'."

I grinned at the thought, "If you're offering to help. You could help me with-"

"Kiss?" he said. He dropped his quill and pushed away his History of Magic essay.

Oh, I wish that was the case. I really would not mind that.

"I meant," I said my voice higher than before. "I have to research for a Transfiguration essay. It's an extra points essay. I was supposed to do it with Jane but she's off in the land of popularity."

Scorpius pulled a face. I couldn't tell if it was because of the mention of my girl problems with Jane that I had earlier bored him with or the thought of a Transfiguration essay replacing the prospect of kissing.

"It's on the history and the use of the switching charm."

"What am I going to do other than distract you and possibly fall asleep?" he said a teasing note evident in his voice. "Or get books from high shelves?"

"That was one time." I protested.

"Nine actually, I counted."

"I grew a few inches, I _measured_." I defended. "And I can use the levitation charm for that. You can help me by just being there and helping me look through the books."

Scorpius suddenly grinned at me like he had just remembered something.

"Well on the subject of magic."

He whipped out his wand and took a quick glance around to make sure no one was watching us in our private corner in the Library.

He then stood up and slid into the empty seat beside me.

"What are you doing?" I asked warily wondering why Scorpius had his wand pointed directly at me.

Scorpius, in reply, flicked his wand and muttered a barely audible incantation under his breath.

A bouquet of flowers sprouted out of the end of his wand. My eyes went wide. I had seen this charm performed once or twice before but the results weren't like the flowers that emerged from his wand. About twenty types of flowers, even roses, appeared. They were all different colours and they sparkled, really they sparkled, but not in a cheesy glitter-bling sort of way but elegantly beautiful.

No one had ever procured flowers for me before. If I liked him before I really, really liked him now. I was speechless. Without warning, I pulled him towards me and wrapped my arms around him.

* * *

That night I sat in my dorm and gawked at the flowers. It was alright to get a little crazy about them since the dorm was empty. The flowers were sitting in a water jug that I was substituting for a vase (it's the same thing) on my bedside table. The flowers brightened up the room, they made everything about the blue and bronze interior feel warmer.

Scorpius was definitely the greatest wizard alive, there was no doubt about that. My heart was brimming with feelings for him. I wanted to show everyone and rub it in everyone's face. I wished I could write to my mom about it. I knew if it wasn't for the whole Malfoy, Slytherin, Pureblood, dad hates his guts issue she would like him. And dad would too if he could see past hating his guts they could talk about quidditch. Then they could see what I could see. The real Scorpius Malfoy.

Scorpius was far from a death eater. I could see some Slytherin traits, ones that he puts to good use. He's good at being sneaky and getting what he wants at all costs. He's smart but logical, funny but not ridiculously and caring, even if he doesn't realise it.

The door of the dormitory sprung open and Abby came in stretching and yawning loudly. She was practically crawling through the doorway.

"Where is everyone- Oh my God, what is this angelic sight I see?" she jumped to life and ran over to my night stand almost crashing into the flowers that gave a slight wobble.

"Careful!" I warned straightening the flowers.

"Someone definitely has an admirer, stalker, or lover, or all three," Abby said cocking her eyebrow unable to take her eyes off the brilliant glowing sight.

If I told had Abby about Scorpius she could react badly, very badly. Scorpius in the Hospital Wing badly and the whole castle knowing badly. I was reminded of the conversation Scorpius and I had earlier in the week.

 _"Don't tell Sliverton, Rose." he had warned one hundred percent serious. "And I won't tell anyone. It will get bad if anyone finds out. Lily isn't going to tell, right?"_

 _"Abby Sliver, Scorpius. No, Lily isn't. I told you Lily's smart, she understands." I said. "Are we ever going to say anything?"_

 _"Don't worry about it," Scorpius said taking my hands in his and giving me some reassurance. "It's too soon anyway. We probably won't have to talk about this for another four years and a lot could change by then."_

 _"But let's say if someone did find out-"_

 _"No one is. It would've already happened by now. I don't think you've noticed but we aren't exactly secretive or careful when we hang out. This is boring let's talk about something else. Did you see the quidditch cup over Christmas?" Scorpius said brightening up at the change of subject._

I was brought back to earth by Abby slapping me across the face with a pillow.

"Merlin!" I exclaimed almost falling back onto the bed behind me.

"I'm sorry, Rose. There was no alternative. You were completely gone and drooling. It was my duty as your best friend to revive you." Abby said throwing the pillow across the room. "You're hiding something. I've been patient, painstakingly patient, ask Kenny he'll tell you."

"Abby, not this again. Those flowers are from my mom." I lied trying not to be the terrible liar I was.

Abby, unconvinced, frowned, "No mother gives such nice flowers. Rose, it's not fair you and Jane are lying to me all the time."

I shrunk at the sound of Abby's desperate tone. I wanted to hit myself with the pillow.

"I tell you everything. _Everything_."

"I know, Abby." I muttered, 'but I've been telling you nothing since the start of the year' I wanted to say. A knot formed in my chest and twisted painfully.

Abby exhaled with such force she whistled through her teeth.

"My only real friend is Kenny. And he's just weird. You're never around, Rose. Your always busy, you say your studying but you're not in the Library. I know it's a boy. It's been written all over your face since Christmas and now it's written everywhere." She pointed to the flowers.

My mouth went dry. I couldn't think of any reply that didn't sound pathetic so I kept quiet and let her finish tearing me apart.

"Longford's an asshole. We don't need another stupid boy breaking up our group." Abby spat. "I miss the old Rose Weasley. The bitch who used to study all the time, eat waaaaay too much, rant about quidditch like it's Voldemort, and get into vicious fights with Malfoy."

I swallowed hard. That last bit has definitely changed.

"I'm sorry,"

"I just want the old Rose back and I want the old Jane back. I hate the way things have turned out. I will unearth and dig a grave for whatever's going on." Abby shook her head at me. "Then we can go back to the way things were."

"Abby, that's not how it works."

"We'll see about that," Abby snapped. "If you actually want to be my friend I'll be in the common room with Kenny."

"Abby-"

Abby marched out of the dorm and slammed the door not once but twice. She reopened it so she could slam it again.

Now that she was gone a new emotion filled me up, dark and boiling anger. I wanted to scream after her to mind her own business. I wanted to Reducto the stupid water jug. But I didn't instead I gritted my teeth, clenched my fists and glared at the door she had just marched out of.

Why couldn't everything have stayed perfect!? Abby had to come along and wreck it. Why couldn't she have left it alone? I wanted to tell her, I wanted to snap at Jane for turning into a bitch and adding fuel to Abby's fire against me.

I couldn't tell her. I couldn't make everything right. I could either lose one good thing or another.

But that thought didn't stop me from heading down to the common room after Abby and trying to get both good things. I was mad and frustrated but not enough to leave her walk out of my life and abandon our friendship.

It felt like the whole of Ravenclaw was packed into the common room. Everyone was playing games and talking. I trudged my way around the common room trying not to trip over books and games. Abby and Kenny were at the hottest place in the common room sitting on the floor in front of the roaring fire with gobstones laid out between them. Abby was already looking expectantly in my direction when I came forward. When she saw me she dropped her head.

"Abby?" I said when I reached her trying to get her head to pop up again. "Abby, please."

I sighed, letting out some of my building frustration. I didn't wait for an invite I sat down with my back to the rest of the common room. The waves of heat coming from the fire made it hard to think. I had to think slowly and carefully or I could lose my wits and get angry.

Abby glanced up and started clapping, "Congratulations! You're not a complete idiot after all!"

"Complete?" I said raising an eyebrow. I didn't care how much of an idiot she thought I was, I knew I was an idiot. I was trying to steer the conversation away from the inevitable topic.

Kenny shifted uncomfortably and looked for an exit. He tried to stand up but Abby protested,

"Kenny, stay. You're the Jane now, remember? You need to be the balance."

"Don't drag me into this," Kenny complained. "I don't want to be the 'Jane' in your cat fight."

"Cat fight?" Abby said calmly. "I don't see any cats. I cut my nails last night so that's not going to happen. We're witches we solve our problems with duels and words."

"How about we don't use duels and words. We forget about the whole thing," I suggested.

Abby didn't agree with that. Her nose twitched in agitation.

"Fine," Abby said in a tone that suggested the opposite. "You have it your way and I'll have it mine. Kenny and I have a plan and connections-"

"You mean you." Kenny crossed his arms firmly. "I'm not snooping around the castle-"

"Not in front of Rose!" Abby exclaimed. "You've ruined it, Kenny, I wanted to be sneaky Nancy Drew with magic and with maybe an X-Men twist-"

"What?"

"I'm still here you know!" I spoke up.

"We're talking about something that is epic and doesn't involve you," Abby said.

I nodded like 'yeah- right'. "Then, please, continue and I'll sit here and listen."

Kenny laughed and Abby not at all discreetly turned around to face palm.

Great, now I had to watch my back if Abby, and possibly Kenny, were about to come after me and Scorpius. But it's not as cliché as that. Abby despite her efforts didn't find out like that.


	65. Chapter 65- Abby Attacks

"Abby, wait, I have to tell you something."

It was the next morning and Abby was about to walk out the dorm door to go to breakfast without even waiting for me. I couldn't sleep that night. My head was throbbing and I knew I looked worse than usual. I had been up for hours thinking over my options:

A) Tell Abby about Scorpius

B) Sneak around with Scorpius until she finds out

C) Call it quits with Scorpius

I had been such a bitch to her. I thought Scorpius was the only thing in the world that mattered. I had forgotten about poor Abby, who had been there for me longer than Scorpius had. She was my best friend and I behaved like a brat to her without even knowing it.

My head was no longer spinning from Scorpius' kiss instead it was searching desperately for a solution. I had to tell Abby, I had kept it from her for too long like she didn't even matter. If I kept my act going she was bound to find out and hate me even more than she would if I told her to her face right that second. Calling it quits with Scorpius I couldn't imagine. I couldn't picture him not being in my life, not after our friendship, and new-found relationship. I couldn't picture a happy life without Abby either.

Abby squinted her eyes at me like she was trying to see through me and demanded,

"Out with it, Rose."

I did a quick glance around the dorm. Everyone had left for breakfast it was just me and Abby. My throat constricted tightly. The consequences of telling could be extremely bad but I had to try it. It was the only good idea I had. I had to redeem myself. Abby was right I wasn't acting like myself.

"What I'm about to tell you is big and a little insane but bear with me. It's not something I can picture you liking or encouraging-"

"Say it! Or I'll cast the tickling charm on you." Abby said taking out her wand and waving it at me as a threat.

"Don't scream or cast an unforgivable," I said standing back from the tip of her wand. Merlin, this was hard to say. The words felt like they were clogging in the back of my throat. I had to spit them out. "I like Scorpius Malfoy."

Abby froze for a minute, even her blinking stopped as she tried to process the information.

"Oh, my God," Abby said clapping her hand over her mouth. Her knees started wobbling. "I need to sit down, this is faint-worthy news."

Abby shuffled over to the closest bed and sat down all while keeping her eyes firmly on me.

"How do you feel?" I asked unsure of what else to say. What do you said to a person when they suddenly find out their best friend likes someone she thinks is a dick?

"Hungry," she replied with a frown. "Why are you telling me this before breakfast? Are you joking? Is this one of those prank tv show setups? Is a forty-year-old man dressed as Malfoy about to jump out from behind those curtains?"

"No, Abby, pranks are supposed to be funny. This isn't, this is serious." I said taking a seat next to her on the bed.

I had expected her to scream, rant, or kick something, so far none of those things has happened. I hadn't expected her to react like that. Her tone was quieter and calmer than normal.

"He'll never like you back. He hates you." Abby stated.

"Abby," I said. "We both like each other."

Abby's mouth gaped open into a wide 'O',

"But he's such a... _mini Voldemort._ How the hippogriff… You haven't been drugged, have you?"

"No!"

"That's what you would say if you were."

"What would I say if I wasn't, 'yes'?"

Abby stood up abruptly, "Where's Malfoy? I need to confront him!"

"Why? You're getting your answers from me?"

"Rose, I have to see this to believe it. Forget first period and breakfast. I can't eat wheat and sausages at a time like this. I need to know if Malfoy has been replaced by a clone. Or several clones."

"I think I should tell Scorpius-"

"Scorpius is such a weird name. I prefer 'Malfoy'. Especially because of the way you say it 'SCORPi- _us_ '." Abby said in a loud high sing-song voice. "Emphasising the 'us'."

"I don't sound like that." I crossed my arms.

"What does 'Scorpius' even mean? Is it like an abstract spiritual name or a made up name?" Abby wondered aloud. "I suppose I'll ask him. If he's not a clone or a creep. Okay, I'm getting off topic. I must find him and get this sorted."

Abby charged to the door and I hurried after her.

"Abby, we can do this after breakfast, later, or not do this at all," I said desperately.

"And give Malfoy time to prepare or hide in a broom cupboard? Not a chance!"

Abby stern expression fell for a second and she burst out laughing.

"And you asked if I was drugged," I said.

"I was just thinking of Scorpius and you in a broom cupboard."

"Hilarious, Abby," I said sarcastically. I could feel my cheeks reddening.

"It is," Abby replied. "You want to kiss Malfoy."

"Be quiet!" I shushed her as a loud gang of first years came up the dorm steps. "I already did and it was great, romantic-"

Abby gagged and choked for breath.

"NOOOOO!" Abby shrieked.

I shut my eyes and tried to keep the colour of my skin under control.

"Scorpius Malfoy's Slytherin tongue was slithering in your mouth?" Abby hissed and ran to a nearby wall in the common room and proceeded to bang her head against it. "I think you need to go to the Hospital Wing immediately."

"What's wrong with, Sliver?" Someone in the common room yelled out.

"She's fine," I said trying to sound casual as I led Abby away from the wall and out of the common room.

Once I had dragged Abby outside I said,

"For the record, there was no slithering tongue. And can you SPEAK any LOUDER?"

"YES!" Abby screamed.

I clapped my hands over my ears. Abby had quite a voice, one that made my eardrums rattle painfully when it was at its loudest.

"I am starting to really regret telling you."

Abby moaned, "How didn't I know in the first place? Malfoy started getting distant from the death eater scene and high-profile fights and you were being weird around the same time."

"I didn't tell you before because I thought you were going to have a meltdown."

"Really? That doesn't sound like me at all."

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"No." Abby frowned. "Have you done anything else gross as hell with Malfoy? Tell me now, I will bitch slap Malfoy if I have to hear it from him."

I raised an eyebrow, "I've hugged him and held his hand if that's what you mean."

"Ew, I lent you my quill."

"Abby, he's different now. Can you just be a supportive friend for five seconds?"

"I'm being supportive," Abby said defensively. "Do I need to remind you I went into shock less than 10 minutes ago? And I'm going to meet him."

Abby marched forwards again.

"Meet? More like attack."

"I'm being a good friend. I haven't told anyone or sent a howler to your dad which I want to do for entertainment reasons."

"And you think Scorpius is an evil Slytherin."

"Okay, in an alternate universe I would like to do it," Abby said before jumping onto the next set of changing stairs like a pro while I struggled to keep up.

"Hold on!" Abby stopped dead almost whacking me in the face with her raised hand. She sprang to the stair bannister and leaned over it at a dangerous angle.

"HEEEYYY, MALFOY!" she yelled out.

I stood next to her and looked down. Several flights below us was Scorpius tagging behind Albus' group. I gave Abby a hard kick in the shin.

"Not here!" I hissed trying to clamp my hand over her mouth. "We're not having this conversation here."

The Slytherin group stopped to look up at Abby and me. Even from several flights up I could see Scorpius' face crumble.

"Not in front of Albus, they don't know," I whispered urgently trying to pull Abby back from the bannister but she clung to it with the strength of a centaur.

"POTTER AND SLIMY SLYTHERINS GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE," Abby yelled down at the group. "WE WANT MALFOY!"

I almost sank to the floor behind her in cringe, "This is so-"

"MALFOY, STAY THERE OR I WILL COME FIND YOU AND HUNT YOU DOWN!"

Then a random Slytherin guy yelled up at Abby, "SHUT UP YOU STUPID-"

"YOUR MOTHER IS A FAT BAT AND I KNOW MORE CURSES THAN YOU, SO SHUT UP!" was Abby's reply and then she started sprinting down the stairs.

"Where are the teachers when you actually need them?!" I facepalmed.

I stared down at Scorpius who was looking up at me. I could make out his expression of helpless confusion. I looked back at him with the same expression. I couldn't think of anything, besides several killing curses, that could stop Abby. I ran after Abby, jumping nearly all of the steps.

Abby was about to take some Slytherins down.

"Oh look who it is," Albus cried his voice full of spite as I finally caught up with Abby on the last step. "The mudblood and my stupid cou-"

"Cut it out, Potter." Scorpius snarled at Albus pushing his way through the group and in front of Albus.

Albus snapped, "Do you want to end up in the Hospital Wing, Malfoy? You know I can put you there with the rest of the pathetic of Hogwarts. I hear the leg breaking jinx is popular or a beater's bat-"

"Shut up, Albus!" I suddenly found myself saying. Without even thinking about it I was next to Scorpius and had my wand raised. The bat bogey hex came to mind.

The group of Slytherins cackled madly.

"Or what?" Albus menacingly jeered at me spreading his arms wide.

I stood as tall as I could, "Or I'll do worse and write to your parents about you."

This only made the Slytherins laugh harder.

I gripped my wand tighter.

"Oh, I'm sure Ginny and Harry Potter will react nicely to their son being a prick to everyone and a bully!" I called above the laughter.

Albus' expression sunk a tiny bit but not enough to be noticed by his followers. He quickly recovered and spat,

"Getting a girl to stand up for you, Malfoy, I didn't think you were that useless."

Scorpius swallowed hard, "She can do what she wants, Potter."

"God you're so annoying, Potter!" Abby rolled her eyes at Albus. "Will you please shut up and get your PMS under control? Your presence is giving me physical pain. I want to talk to Malfoy, not you, so please bitch to someone who cares."

"Malfoy?"

"Are you deaf? Yeah, we're doing a Transfiguration essay." Scorpius said grabbing my wand hand and pulling my pointed wand down. "I'll see you in Defence."

"Malfoy-"

"Shut up, Potter! Take your boy crush somewhere else!" Abby snapped and led the way straight through the Slytherin group making sure to bump nearly everyone hard in the shoulder.

Scorpius pulled his hand away from mine and followed Abby. Albus glared at him and me as we passed.

Abby turned to us wide-eyed once we were safely out of sight and earshot around the corner.

"This feels so wrong!" she said shaking her head vigorously. "You shouldn't be on our side."

"Well, you're stuck with me." he replied quickly and turned to me and asked, "What did you say?"

"I had to tell her," I said. "I couldn't keep lying to her."

"It's girl code. Sisters before misters." Abby said. "Don't bother trying to understand. The important question is do you love Rose?"

Abby pointed an accusing finger towards him.

Scorpius looked confused and stumped for an answer,

"Love?" he repeated.

"You're hesitating!" Abby jumped in his face.

"It's a personal question!" he protested. "I don't even know you!"

"I'm Rose's best friend! We're basically the same person."

"I can really object to that."

I stepped between Scorpius and Abby. I could feel the tension building.

"Rose, what does it say if he doesn't love you?"

"I do." Scorpius butted in quickly. Colour filled his face and he suddenly became very interested in the wall behind Abby.

I grinned up at him and slipped my hand into his.

Abby's eyes widened, "Awwww! It's so cute. He's all boyish about his feelings."

"Do you have a filter?" Scorpius snapped defensively.

"Will you two stop at each other," I said. "Abby, you wanted to talk to him, see he's great."

Abby raised an eyebrow, "Why the sudden change, though, Malfoy? From absolute Slytherin prick to _kind of_ a Slytherin prick?"

"I grew up. Maybe you should try that."

"Scorpius, be nice to Abby and she'll be slightly less outrageous to you," I said. "You changed because of me. because you like me."

Scorpius gave me a teasing smirk, "Might have."

"I hate to interrupt the flirt fest," Abby said. "But I think I'll get this question out of the way."

"What now?" Scorpius said his voice mixed with dread.

"Please don't ask something offensive," I groaned.

Abby clapped her hands together. "What is up with your first name? Does it have a meaning? Is it made up?"

"Is this a joke?" Scorpius asked bewildered.

"I'm afraid she's 100% serious."

"What's wrong with asking that? I'm surprised Rose doesn't know the answer. She can't help but get her nose into everyone's business."

"I don't." I protested.

"Honestly, you do. My name is weird, but I didn't pick it so stop looking at me like that, Sliver-"

"Abby, you can call me Abby."

"Right, Abby, Scorpius is a constellation-"

"Where?" Abby looked up at the ceiling.

"You never told me that," I said. "I should've read ahead in the Astronomy textbook."

"Rosie," Scorpius said. "I don't like to boast about it. It kind of relates to the Black family and pureblood traditions."

"So like the 'K' at the start of every female Kardashian's first name?" Abby asked.

"What?"

"Muggle reference." I inputted. "I like your name, it's not bad because it's linked to pureblood."

"Are you really pureblood?" Abby jumped in.

"Abby! You can't ask him that!" I protested.

"God, Rose, stop making such a drama. I'm curious."

"I am but there's nothing to it," Scorpius said quieter than before. "So don't ask me if my magic is stronger or-"

Abby snorted, "I'm not stupid. I was wondering if you, how do I say this politely? I suppose there's no polite way to say this, are you filthy rich?"

"I could think of at least five ways of saying that politely."

"Go on, Rose, then. You have ten seconds." Abby challenged.

"What's your income?"

"That is not polite." Scorpius disagreed while Abby speed counted down to zero.

"Okay, that may have sounded better in my head," I said. "But you're supposed to be on my side."

"The boy has spoken," Abby said raising her hands. "So, Scorpius, do you have a pile of money in your dorm and if so, can I roll around in it?"

Scorpius frowned.

"He doesn't," I said trying not to laugh at Abby's phrasing.

"Have you been into his dorm?" Abby asked then she pulled a face. "Oh, Rose, you didn't-"

Scorpius cut across her. "I don't know if I'm rich, Abby."

"What!? How can you not know?" Abby exclaimed.

"To be fair, it's my parent's money, not mine."

"But aren't the Malfoy's like this monarchy wizarding royalty powerhouse."

Scorpius laughed at this.

"I think the Potters and the Weasleys took that place a long time ago. While the purebloods were getting thrown in Azkaban."

"Where are you getting your information?" I sighed.

"Rose, have you been rich all this time? And to think of it I gave you a galleon when you said you were broke." Abby shook her head and made a tutting noise.

"No one is rich." I rolled my eyes.

"Clearly you and Scorpius will live happily ever after on your huge pile of combined inheritance," Abby said bitterly. "Why do the rich girls take all the rich boys?"

"You really don't listen." Scorpius stated.

"Can we please talk about something else? Preferably something that isn't going to offend anyone."

"I have to go to class," Scorpius said giving a fed up sigh.

"God, I'm starving after that," Abby said rubbing her stomach.

"I'll see you later, Rose," Scorpius said giving me an awkward pat on the back.

"Hey! What about me?" Abby said in her usual dramatic fashion. "We're friends by association now."

I grinned at her words. Abby was very picky about who she called her friends and that meant she had more than accepted Scorpius.

Scorpius almost smiled, "I'll see you then, Abby."

"Thank, Merlin!" I said beaming brighter than I had all morning. I pulled Scorpius into a hug.

Abby coughed loudly, "Still here- _cough_ \- still ewing- _cough_ \- out."

"Shut your eyes then," Scorpius said releasing me.

"I'll find you later."

"Alone?" Scorpius said gesturing to Abby who was shielding her eyes.

"Yes, alone."

"If you two are going to kiss-" Abby started moaning.

"We're not!" Scorpius and I yelled in sync.

"Just checking!"

"You promised to help me with the essay. Meet me in the Library afterwards. Are you going to be okay with Albus?"

"Don't worry," Scorpius said finally taking off.

I watched him round the corner then I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding in.

"Is he gone?" Abby asked her hand still firmly clamped over her eyes.

"Yes, Abby, now you can stop being a nosy boggart."

"Nosy boggart?" Abby exclaimed dropping her hand. "I was just asking the important questions."

"Are you 'filthy rich'? Are you really 'pureblood'? I'm surprised you didn't ask him for his timetable."

"I was going to. So I could sneak after him and his pig friends but he turned out boring."

"Boring?"

"Well, I was expecting, if I'm being honest, a criminal mastermind, with maybe a stick-on death eater tattoo, and a lot of drama. But I got a lovesick teenage boy."

"Scorpius, is not lovesick, Abby. I wonder what he thought of you."

"He thought I was amazing because I'm in your halo of hot light, Rose," Abby said walking backwards out of the corridor. "Let's see if we can get some breakfast. This corridor smells like damp and death."

"Hot light. Yeah, I totally agree with that." I smiled following a backwards walking Abby out of the corridor. I was happy to be away from the stone confining walls of the corridor. It was freezing, I couldn't wait to get back into the warm, vast Great Hall.


	66. Chapter 66- The Library

**Author's Note: This chapter is told from Scorpius' Perspective.**

* * *

"You're not mad, are you?"

I turned to face Rose behind me. Her eyebrows were pulled together in worry. That was about the tenth time she asked that. I didn't look mad. I checked my reflection in the Library window the first time she had asked me to make sure. I didn't feel mad, I felt slightly irritated, but I suppose that's a side effect of having a conversation with Abby.

"I wouldn't be here if I was," I replied backing up my claim with a smile. "Can you stop asking or I will be. What is it we're looking for again?"

"Herman Max's book on switching uses," she answered relaxing a little. "You can tell me if you are, Scorpius. I understand."

"You would know if I was angry, I think you've seen it enough times," I said turning back to the shelf before me. "It would easier to use Accio if that old bat wasn't so overprotective of her books," I complained squinting at the faded tiny book titles.

"I don't think when you fight with me you're actually angry. I know that you hide things from me."

"Hide things? I don't hide things, Rose. What's brought this on?"

"You never tell me about your friends or your family and how you feel about... the annoying stuff."

"That's because there's nothing to tell. It's not like you tell me every little thing."

"I do." she protested her voice crossing over to a shrill pitch. "I told you about the new house elf policy and the family gossip I picked up from the wedding."

Rose always had to make things difficult.

"Rosie, you're looking for something that's not there," I told her.

"You're outside life or the book?"

"Both."

Rose let out a heavy sigh, "I worry about you, Scorpius. Albus and his friends are vile and cruel-"

"I'm fine. I'm always fine. I don't care. Can we please stop talking about this? I hate talking about serious stuff."

Rose, just didn't seem to get that I was stuck with Albus, and it was a fact I liked to ignore. One of the reasons I was with Rose was because of the way she made me laugh and didn't talk about the Slytherin stuff. She was in a whole different side of life that never accepted me until she started to.

"I'll drop it for now then." she finally gave in.

"For now? How about forever?"

"Scorpie, you know I can't do that." she said teasingly, giving me a nudge.

I ignored her words and just paid attention to her tone and expression.

"Here it is," she said ducking down, reaching past me into the shelf and pulling out an aging green leather book. "Right in front of you this whole time. Look who's distracting who now."

She didn't say it in a know-it-all, I-told-you-so, tone. She spoke like how she mostly spoke to me, with something more than cheerfulness underneath her voice. She was definitely distracting me, she was impossible not to look at and think about.

I wanted to kiss her again. It had been a while since I first kissed her after Divination. A small part of me worried that she didn't like it or was secretly disgusted. But even though she hadn't made a move to kiss me again she had been standing closer to me, holding my hand under the table unexpectedly, and resting her head on my shoulder in the Library when no one was around. I really liked that. Her hair felt soft when it brushed against my neck and face.

Alone amongst the towering shelves of books, I took my chance. I leaned down to her and towards her until my forehead was an inch away from touching hers.

Rose started grinning madly, "Scorpius, are you trying to kiss me again?"

"Can I?" I asked it came out in a murmur.

"I want you to," she answered shyly kissing me on the lips.

* * *

 **Author's note: Short but sweet :) Thank you for the follows, favs, and reviews! I really appreciate them.**


	67. Chapter 67- Potions

"Can we tell, Kenny?" Abby pleaded stirring her steaming potion vigorously.

We were in our lovely end of day Potions class practising the Shrinking Solution when Abby brought up it up. Kenny had left our group table to get more leeches from the store cupboard after Abby bugged him mercilessly for ten minutes to get her more. I liked Potions because I found it relaxing but I couldn't enjoy the heat rising up from my cauldron when Abby was breathing down my neck. We had this conversation about a hundred times over the last couple of days.

"No," I answered firmly. "This is between you and me."

"I really want to see Kenny's reaction," Abby said. "And It's so annoying not being able to talk about Scorpius. I'm sizzling with questions that need to be answered. And they can't be answered because of Kenny's obliviousness with us 90% of the time."

"We can't go around the castle talking about this loudly and casually, Abby," I replied wincing as a drop of Abby's potion flew out of the cauldron onto her textbook. "If you stir that any faster it will go everywhere."

Abby sighed loudly, but didn't slow down, "How hard is it to go from brown to purple!?" she snapped at the bubbling contents of her potion. "I've been stirring for at least a half an hour. What's wrong with my potions skills today?! I can do this potion in my sleep.

"Your daisy roots were pretty thin that could've been it," I suggested stepping aside out of Abby's potion splash zone.

"Maybe," Abby said. "Do you have any?"

"No,"

"Kenny!" Abby yelled across the room.

Kenny was climbing down the store room ladder with a fresh jar of leeches balanced between the crook of his arm and his shoulder. He almost fell down the ladder at the sound of Abby's yell. He clung for dear life onto the ladder as the leech jar wobbled.

"What?!" he called back across the room, his voice came out as an uncomfortable whine.

"Some DAISY ROOTS!"

"What's the magic word?" Kenny asked annoyed.

"Avada Kedavra!" Abby shouted back.

Professor Nott, a quiet man who most of the time pretended he was deaf and blind when it came to class antics like Abby's, decided to step in. He stopped lecturing a Hufflepuff on the proper uses of the Shrinking Solution to march over to Abby.

"Miss Sliver, why would you say such a horrible, dangerous spell?" Professor Nott asked his nasally voice at an all-time nasally. "I think De-"

"Relax, Professor," Abby said still stirring her potion. "My wand wasn't involved. Sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me."

Professor Nott's long beard twitched, "How about I'll see you in detention tomorrow, Sliver, does that hurt you?"

"Yes!" Abby said flicking her spoon out of her cauldron causing goop to fly everywhere.

Professor Nott, knowing better than to add fuel to Abby's raging fire, turned deaf again and walked to the other side of the room.

"Thanks, Abby." Kenny moaned looking down at the runny potion staining his robes. "These are a new pair."

Kenny had returned from the storage cupboard just in time to get soaked in half made Shrinking Solution.

"Just be happy it wasn't the finished potion," I said.

Kenny groaned at the thought and placed the jar of leeches on the table with a thump with the daisy roots on top of it.

"Professor Nott is so mean," Abby whined. "He seriously can't take a joke."

"Abby, if it was Professor Crespley you would've been expelled by now," I said calmly.

Abby grimaced, "Don't remind me of that wrinkled toad."

"Professor Crespley is an amazing teacher." Kenny inputted returning to his simmering potion next to me. "He gave me a loan of-"

Abby pulled a sour face, "Can you not see my face."

"I'm talking to Rose. I'm ignoring you." Kenny huffed. "You've screamed at me, almost made me fall off a ladder and ruined my robes all in the space of five minutes."

"Give me some credit," Abby said. "It was at least three."

"Did he let you borrow a book or notes?" I asked.

"A book," Kenny said brightening at the word. "It's quite interesting. It's about boggarts. Did you know that studies have shown boggarts are related to patronus'? I want to learn the background information before we have to face them in class."

"We all know what Rose's boggart is." Abby hummed organising her daisy root.

"I don't," Kenny said.

"A giant rat," I said giving Abby a 'shut up' glare. "When are we going to be confronting the boggart?"

"In a month, I think, Professor Crespley said it could be more depending on what type of boggarts in the castle he can find," Kenny replied.

"Kenny," Abby said innocently. "If Rose had a boyfriend who do you think it would be?"

"You're hilarious, Abby," I said dryly, trying to focus my attention on the bubbling potion before me.

Kenny snorted, "What do you mean 'if'? I thought she already had one."

"What?" I said my head snapping to Kenny. I did not expect him to say that.

Abby jumped in glee. I turned away from Kenny to glare daggers across the table at Abby. What had she said?

"Who?" Abby grinned. "How do you know? Whoooo?"

Kenny looked at me thoughtfully.

"I don't want to start a catfight-"

"Who?!" Abby and I both demanded.

Kenny put his hands up in the air in defeat, "That ummmm Slytherin guy, what's his name?"

"Kenny, you snooped without me!" Abby shook her fist at him.

"How do you know?" I exclaimed completely abandoning my potion. If he knew how many people did?

Kenny looked uncomfortable under all the urgent attention. He pulled at his collar.

"I saw you in the Library with him more than once. Looking rather _close_."

I flushed.

Abby slammed her hands down on the table making all our cauldrons shake.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, firstly, I thought it was old news because I've never heard you or Rose talk about it," Kenny said. "And secondly, I don't want to talk about Rose's love life. I hate romance and relationships they are predictable and boring."

"You could've of whispered it to me, at least," Abby said. "It's Scorpius Malfoy after all. Malfoy, with a capital 'M'."

"Don't so dramatic, Abby," Kenny said. "The first letter of all surnames are capitalised."

"Scorpius Malfoy," Abby repeated spitting it out. "Not even a gasp? Do I need to spell it out for you? S-"

"You don't need to spell it out for him," I said shortly. "He's on the good side. Does anyone else know?"

Kenny raised an eyebrow, "How should I know? I kind of forgot about it until Abby brought up the boyfriend thing."

"I hope no one does," I said. "Was there anyone with you?"

"I'll say it again." Abby interrupted. "Scorpius Malfoy. Blonde, pureblood, Slytherin, is in a gang, son of Draco Malfoy and his grandfather had his soul sucked out by a dementor for being an evil death eater."

"Malfoy is alright." Kenny shrugged returning to his potion. "Hasn't done anything against me."

"What?" Abby exclaimed.

"But was anyone around or with you?" I pressed.

"Rose, it's the Library. A public place." Kenny said heating up his cauldron. "I was much more interested in the books than you and other people. I just noticed you and him because you talk loud, laugh a lot and get shushed by Madam Pince. If you leave that simmering any longer it'll go flat?" Kenny pointed to my neglected potion. "There's nothing worse than a flat Shrinking Solution."

I frowned, "Right," I picked up my spoon and started stirring again.

"15 minutes before bottling, everyone, and not a second over." Professor Nott's voice rang out and snapped me back to attention.

Merlin, I was far behind.

Abby cursed and quickly sliced and diced her daisy roots.

"Pray that this works," Abby moaned chucking the roots into her cauldron. "I confronted Scorpius, Kenny."

"I guessed that," Kenny said briskly. His potion was miles ahead of mine and Abby's.

"You should meet him. He's surprisingly boring. The boy you would picture Rose falling for."

"He's not boring. He has a great personality."

Abby exclaimed, "That's what you say about a boy when you're scraping the bottom of the barrel."

"He does!" I protested adding the rat's spleen (ew) to the potion. "And he's funny, reliable, kind, smart and-"

"A rebel without a cause." Abby batted her eyelashes and put on a squeaky voice. "A handsome young Romeo Montague."

"You two continue talking about him," Kenny said. "I'll be over here with my potion."

"He says at the age of 66 surrounded by cats," Abby commented with a laugh.

"That sounds like a nice future. I'll be on the other side of the country to you two." Kenny replied.

"Nice idea, Kenny," I said moving quickly. "I think I'm might make it."

"Why aren't you changing to purple? PURPLE!" Abby raged at her potion. "How is it still brown? What do you have against me, potion!?"

By the end of potions class, Abby had managed to make her potion turn purple. After a lot more daisies, leeches, and a colour changing charm. I was sweating, flustered mess by the time I stoppered my potion in a vial.

"Are we going to Hagrid's?" Abby asked after a fail attempted at swapping her Shrinking Solution with Kenny's. Kenny had swatted her hand away and threatened to use the Sticky Fingers jinx on her.

"Yeah, we haven't seen him in a while. I want to see how the thestrals are doing." I said.

"Maybe, he'll show us the hippogriff. We can pick up some skills before the hippogriff lesson." Abby grinned to herself. "Imagine flying on the back of a hippogriff. Do you think it would more comfortable than a broom?"

"I really don't want to imagine anything broom related. Do you want to come, Kenny?" I asked.

"I was planning on finishing a couple of essays. I might join you next time." Kenny said keeping one eye on his Shrinking Solution and the other on Abby.

"You should. Hagrid's thestrals are amazing."

"Spoiler alert his rock cakes are actual rocks." Abby staged whispered.

"I can't argue with that." I agreed. "Don't tell Hagrid, though. He takes pride in his cooking."

We put our potions on the professor's desk and headed for the door. Even though the classroom was in the Dungeons the air felt stuffy and damp. I couldn't wait to get outside.

"Aren't you going to bring Stephen?" Kenny asked. He didn't ask it in a teasing way he asked it casually.

"Who's Stephen? Do you mean Scorpius?"

"That's a great idea!" Abby burst out as we left the potions classroom. "The more people who see that Scorpius isn't a Malfoy-"

"I thought he was," Kenny said, clueless. "Are we talking about someone else again?"

"Inside, Kenny." Abby made a jabbing motion at her chest. "Inside! Hagrid adores flobberworms so how can he not adore Rose's boyfriend?"

Even though I knew Abby was thinking of a completely different world of never ending rainbows I couldn't help but smile at the word _'boyfriend'_. I had to ask him if he was. I wished he would spontaneously come out and say it. Although the title didn't bother me as much as it used to. I was happy with the way life was going.

* * *

 **Author's Note: This chapter is a bit short but I wanted to post something tonight, you had to wait long enough for it. Sorry for the slow update November and the start of December were overwhelming and writer's block wasn't particularly kind to me. Thanks for sticking with me through that rough patch! I appreciate all the reviews, follows and favs they seriously make my day :) Beyond happy to be back in action. Expect more around the weekend! Thanks again!**


	68. Chapter 68- Another Visit to Hagrid's

No slushy snow remained on the ground as Abby and I strolled to Hagrid's hut. The high grass, however, was wet with dew and soaked through my tights in mere steps. There was a strong wind that whipped right through us. I could hear Abby's teeth chattering as she reapplied her heating charm.

"Look smoke's coming from his chimney. Thank Merlin a fire." I said tugging Scorpius' scarf tighter around my neck. "He must know we're coming."

"Not another hill," Abby moaned as we half slipped half walked down the final hill to Hagrid's hut. Once we got to the end of it, still intact, we sprinted towards the hut. I could feel the warmth of the fire already as I knocked on the door. Shuffling came from inside.

"I just thought of something brilliant. We tell Hagrid," Abby said bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"No," I hissed. "That's a gateway to the rest of my family, Abby. You've sniffed too much of that rotten potion."

"Maybe so, but let's suggest the idea to him. He's a softy, Rose, and then everyone will turn around and warm up to the idea. Trust me I'm doing you a favour."

I laughed, "Hagrid's great but he's a bit… old fashioned in his views."

"Old fashioned? I found beard styling magazines in his house the last time I visited. I don't think he had them before Voldemort bit the dust."

Before I could reply the door to Hagrid's hut opened and a grinning Hagrid appeared wearing a Christmas tree patterned apron and gigantic oven mitts over his usual moleskin get up.

"Hi, Hagrid!" Abby beamed pushing passed Fang to get inside. "Is that a fire I feel?"

Oh, Abby, why?! I stepped in after Abby almost being knocked over by a panting Fang who decided to pounce full force on me. I fell back into one of the patchy armchairs while Fang happily suffocated me.

"Fang down! He missed yeh." Hagrid chuckled before turning to Abby. "Will you get yerself out of that fire. I don't fancy fishin' yeh out and bringin' yeh to the Hospital Wing."

Abby's orange bathed face huffed but she took a step back from the roaring fire. Just then the fire gave a loud crack and sparked.

"Sit down and I'll get yeh some tea. Yeh're just in time I'm tryin' out a new recipe."

Fang's gave me a loud slurping lick across the face. I grimaced at first at the soapy warm texture of his tongue before laughing at the sheer cuteness of his big black innocent eyes.

"Chocolate chip cookies!" Abby said sitting down in an armchair and shuffling in it towards the fire.

"Close," Hagrid replied crossing the room in one stride and picking up a pot settled over the heat of the fire. "I'm thinking of pumpin' the rock cakes with chocolate. Yeh two must be gettin' bored with plain ol' rock cakes. The house elves up in the kitchen gave me the idea. I tried caramel but Fang somehow got behind me and put his tongue in the caramel pot."

Hagrid grabbed a wooden spoon from his hanging rack of cooking equipment and started stirring the melted chocolate around the pot.

"At least there's chocolate," Abby said licking her lips. "Speaking of chocolate, Hagrid, don't you think it would be the icing on the cake if Rose got a boyfriend?"

I bit my lip behind Fang. I suddenly felt very curious and giddy. I wanted to know what Hagrid thought. It could work out just fine like when I told Abby. Right?

Hagrid frowned, "I told yeh before I don't feel comfortable discussin' yer girly problems."

Abby laughed and waved him off, "But who would you pair her with?"

"Pair?"

"Please don't answer that, Hagrid," I said. "Abby's joking."

"Speaking of joking. I heard a very scandalous rumour. Can you believe this? Some people think Rose is going out with Scorpius… _Malfoy_."

Abby and I watched Hagrid reaction. He stirred the hot chocolate faster and grimaced.

"Why would yeh tell me something like that, Abby? Yeh're putting us right off the cakes."

"You think it's that bad?" I said without thinking.

Hagrid raised his bushy eyebrows.

Abby sprang up in her seat to my defence, "Do you know Scorpius Malfoy?"

"Yeah, I saw him bein' awful to Rosie a good couple of times. Spittin' image of his dad in looks and behaviour at his age, if my memory's right."

"No, he isn't," I said, again the words rushing out of my mouth. "He's a completely different person."

Hagrid dropped his pot at my words but it was saved from impact with the floor by the quick-wand actions of Abby.

"Rose, this ain't true, is it?" Hagrid said his voice devoid of any cheer.

I sank back behind Fang's panting body.

"He's a nice guy," I said my mouth dry.

"That's not what I asked," Hagrid said deadpanned. "I don't want yeh girls messin' around with things you shouldn't. It isn't a game. Yeh'll get into serious trouble beyond a tellin' off from yer parents and not to mention meself."

"Jesus, Hagrid!" Abby burst out. Fang's ears flicked in her direction. "It was a joke."

I nodded quickly, "It is, but out of curiosity why do you hate him?"

Hagrid looked at me unconvinced. I shifted uncomfortably in the armchair holding on to Fang tighter. I felt like the truth was printed across my forehead and on display for everyone in the room to see with flashing lights.

Hagrid sighed, "Let's change the subject. I don't fancy talkin' about the Malfoys on a nice day like this."

"Whatever, we'll come back on a rainy day then," Abby shrugged, a bitter note in her voice. "I think it's about time Rose and I went back up to the castle. We have homework to do."

Abby stood up and put her wand away. The pot fell to the floor giving a deafening clatter.

"Don't talk to me in that tone, Abby," Hagrid scolded. "Why are yeh gettin' so worked up about the Malfoys?"

"She's not," I said quickly scrambling out from under Fang. "We have a lot of homework to do."

I wanted to get out of the hut. The heat from the fire was starting to feel overwhelming. I wished that Hagrid would've given a hearty laugh and shaken his head at the thought. Not get angry at the suggestion of Scorpius and me together. I wished there was a spell that could, legally, erase the last ten minutes.

Abby put her hands on her hips and curled her lip.

"I think it must be tough out there for Slytherins. Not Potter, the good ones. The people who didn't ask to be put in the situation they're in. And who prove they are better than what everyone thinks. No dark mark, that we know of, and-"

"Yeh, girls, don't understand how bad the war was," Hagrid said bluntly his eyes darkened. They always did that on the rare occasion he talked about the dark days. "It went on for years, we lost so many irreplaceable people. It's wasn't a fairytale. One mistake and I wouldn't be talkin' to yeh today, yeh two wouldn't be at Hogwarts and yeh might not even have been born." Hagrid reached into the pocket of his apron, pulled out an enormous filthy handkerchief and blew his nose loudly. "I carried young Harry out of those woods." His words were muffled behind the handkerchief. "I hope yeh'll never get feel what I felt, what we all felt."

My heart felt heavy in my chest. I moved over to hug his sad figure, "Oh, Hagrid-"

"That's the past things are different now," Abby said plainly, her eyes burning into Hagrid.

"History repeats itself," Hagrid replied picking up the pot of ruin chocolate. "If we're not careful."

* * *

After curfew that evening Abby, Kenny, and I were gathered on the rug in front of the fire doing our homework. I was almost done besides from the Divination essay I had to do. I was waiting to do it with Scorpius he always had the best ideas when it came to Divination.

"Hagrid has some issues," Abby said. "I think we might have to refer him to a therapist."

"Be a bit more sympathetic, Abby, my family gets like that too," I said sadly. "My mom hates when anything goes out of routine. Dad says she's paranoid. She thinks sudden change is going to result in more change that's going to end up like did twentyish years ago."

"Really, your mum is like the smartest person in the wizarding world, if not the whole world, how?" Abby asked.

"Intelligence doesn't matter when it comes to this. Maybe we should be a bit more careful. Hagrid might be right-"

Abby rolled her eyes, "Hagrid doesn't know what he's talking about and frankly, I think he's been replaced by an evil clone. I can't believe I'm saying this, I approve. You know the blonde boy better than anyone in this school. Just go with your gut and heart as weird a combination as that is."

"I am, you know how I feel. What I mean is being more sensitive when it comes to war triggers."

"Is Scorpius apart of our group now?" Kenny asked from behind a towering pile of books.

"Ugh," Abby moaned.

"What? I thought you liked him." I said.

"No, it's just that if we let him into our circle-"

"It's a triangle right now." Kenny interrupted. "If we let him in we would be a square or a diamond."

"Being a diamond does sound nice," Abby remarked. "But we'll become one of those couples groups."

Kenny retreated behind the pile of books again out of sight.

"Scorpius and I are not that bad," I said gesturing over to Jane's group which was the definition of a couples group. "There's not a chance in Knockturn Alley that we're going to become that."

Kenny intervened appearing again, "I just want another guy in the group I don't care who it is. All the girl talk and oestrogen is too much for one guy to handle. I know things that I shouldn't know, that no other guy in the year knows. It's upsetting my reading. I didn't know what the phrase 'witch monthly' meant until Abby came along. I was blissfully ignorant."

"You asked," Abby said.

"I didn't ask. You started randomly quizzing me on it." Kenny sighed.

"Poor, Kenny, I don't want to know the details," I said shaking my head.

Abby suddenly pulled a face and ducked down hiding her face in her arms. Kenny hid again behind his stack of books.

"What?" I asked. I turned my head and saw exactly what. Jane was moving towards us with a friendly smile on her face. Her bright red lipstick was smudged from kissing Eric. I shuddered. The Jane that was once part of our group and was our friend would never snog boys in the Common Room. She'd be happier with a book and studying with us.

"Hi, Rose," She greeted brightly. A long awkward pause followed this, in which I could tell she was debating what to say next. She finally settled on, "And Abby."

Abby kept her head nestled in the sleeve of her robes only her hand moved slightly and for a second her middle finger was sticking out.

I couldn't argue with that.

"Hello, Jane," I said trying to sound polite. "What brings you to the fireplace?"

Jane laughed and sat down in front of me.

"I've been thinking about you and Abby. I realise we've been kind of drifting and some people are taking it better than others," she said staring at Abby. "So to make up for that I've found you boys."

"No thanks." Abby spat into her sleeve.

"I said no, Jane, I don't need a guy and I don't want one," I said moving back towards my homework signalling the conversation had ended.

"But," Jane pressed. "Hogsmeade is on Valentine's day this year and I would hate to see you two dateless."

"We're fine, Jane," I said firmly. "We aren't into boyfriend… activities."

"Get Kenny a date instead!" Abby hissed.

"Leave me out of it." Kenny's voice came from behind his books.

Jane laughed again and waved us off, "You're so modest. It's too late now anyway. I found the perfect guys in the year above-"

Abby made a loud gagging sound.

Jane's nose crinkled but she continued, "Some of the best-looking guys in the school besides my Eric."

Abby coughed.

"Slow down!" I said holding out my hands. "I'm going to be blunt with you, Abby and I would rather jump from the Hogwarts Express than go to Madam Puddifoot's and do something equally as ew with a random guy."

"I second that." Abby agreed.

Jane frowned in confusion, "I'm just trying to be nice. You two make everything so hard, you know that? Why wouldn't you want a boyfriend? Everyone wants one!"

"I don't," Abby replied.

I shook my head.

"Fine," Jane sighed getting up. "Your loss. But you get to explain it to them."

"We're not," I said annoyed but she was already walking away.

Abby sat back up and huffed, "Great! You think Scorpius can jinx them as a welcome to our group favour?"


	69. Chapter 69- Breakfast in the Great Hall

"Hi, I'm Caleb." A brown spiky haired Ravenclaw boy said.

He stood in front of Abby and I puffing out his chest. He held out his hand for either of us to shake. I raised an eyebrow at the formal gesture. Five seconds later it was clear he had no intention of shaking our hands he used it has an excuse to flex his muscles.

Abby's eyes bored into him for what felt like an era. She finally ended the one-sided staring contest by giving him a toothy grin and two thumbs up.

"Great," she said drawn out and slow.

My stomach gave a rumble. Merlin, I was hungry. I licked my lips at the thought of breakfast in the Great Hall just beyond Caleb. I tried to step around him giving him a friendly smile as I did so but he blocked me easily.

"What?" I said dropping my friendly expression.

"I'm Caleb from the year above. I'm _head_ beater on the Ravenclaw team but you probably already know that. I'm quite the player."

" _Head_?" Abby repeated.

"Okay, interesting life story but I'm starving so maybe you can tell it later," I said trying to escape only to be blocked again.

Caleb frowned, "Didn't Jane tell you I was coming? She said you-"

"Drop me a beat, Rose!"

"Not again," I said holding in laughter. I knew the fun that was to come. I started to beatbox, at least I hope that's what it sounded like. Abby crouched on the ground.

"Move bitch, get out the way, get out the way bitch, get out the way!" Abby started rapping rising steadily from her crouched position and clicking her fingers. Caleb instantly backed away looking afraid and confused. "Don't jump bitch, moovee!" Abby finished jumping around Caleb and aiming a pretend push at him.

"Word!" I finished crossing my arms. I slumped beside Abby.

"Rose," Abby stage whispered. "Please don't do that. I feel embarrassed for your lack of street cred."

Caleb had run away, his eyes averted and his cheeks red.

"I'll argue with you later. Give me food. Word!" I said heading into the hall.

"That was a sample! The actual album will be available everywhere on Valentine's day," Abby called out behind me bowing graciously to no one. "I am Abi- _gurl_!"

"And I am starving Rose," I said sliding into my usual place on the bench.

Following my usual routine, I looked straight up at Scorpius across the hall. He was half asleep in the middle of Albus' gang. I caught his eye and gave him a smile. He sat up straighter and returned it with his own sly grin. Then it was food time. I filled my plate up with toast and… just about everything else on display.

Abby jabbed her fork into a sausage and whined, "What have we ever done to Jane to warrant all of this suffering? I don't want any male attention unless it's Kenny and his galleons. Speaking of which…"

Abby gestured to Kenny who was carrying a pile of books under his chin. The pile was dangerously slanting to the side. Abby and I waved at him and at the same time Eric stuck out his leg.

"For merlin's sake!" I exclaimed seeing where this was going.

The Eric group sniggered in anticipation.

"Kenny! Where's my wand?" I said as Kenny obliviously moved towards us. I pulled at my robes trying to find my wand.

Abby jumped up and grabbed a book from my bulging open bag.

"I'm sorry, beautiful."

"What?"

"The book, Rose!" Abby said cradling my book before stretching her arm back as far as she could. "Ready," she shut one eye. "Aim," she pulled her arm back so far that I thought it would come popping out of it's joint. "Fire,"

On 'fire' Abby threw the book as hard as she could. It went flying over the table almost colliding with a morning owl and landed (pointed edges first) on Eric's kneecap.

Eric let out a howl of pain that filled the entire hall. What a satisfying sound! Eric's leg immediately withdrew itself from Kenny's path and he curled up into a ball on the bench rocking back and forth. Jane tried to hug him but was swatted violently away by the crippled Eric. She glared at us, her hands on her hips, but she was just a blur in my eyes. I was bent over crying in laughter.

"That's why I should be on the quidditch team!" Abby said winking at the Ravenclaw quidditch captain at the end of the table.

"Thanks," Kenny said safe, sound, and grinning. "You sure taught him."

"Someone had to. Karma was working too slow," Abby said still manically grinning at the captain.

"I hope the teachers didn't see that," Kenny said looking up at the half filled staff table. Professor Flitwick was the only professor watching us. He was shaking his head at us between sips of his morning pumpkin juice.

Professor Flitwick was the only professor watching us. He was shaking his head at us between sips of his morning pumpkin juice.

"I served justice and protected a fellow housemate."

"Injuring another in the process," I said still laughing, searching for my wand again. "I'd be more worried about his revenge."

Kenny shuddered, "I once corrected him on his spelling of Dumbledore. He spelt it D-u-m-b-l-e-d-o-o-r. Longford, in revenge, sent my owl with a letter to China. I didn't see Bubbles for two months."

"That's outrageous," I shook my head. "Ha! Found it." I said triumphantly pulling my wand from deep within the pocket of my robe. It was hidden under a mountain of sweet wrappers.

"Bit late now," Abby said. "How could someone do that to Bubbles? He's the kindest owl I know."

"Eric has a lack of sympathy," Kenny said grudgingly. "Bubbles is still recovering."

"Poor little guy." I murmured.

"What's first?" Abby asked. "Transfig?"

"Yes-"

"Hey!" Eric limped towards us, his face contorted in anger. I tried not to laugh. He had my book in his hand. "Hey, LOSERS!"

"Losers? What is this? 2005?" Abby raised an eyebrow.

Kenny retreated behind his pile of books burying his head in his arms.

"You two think you're so much smarter than me-"

"Because we are," Abby said unfazed taking a bite of her toast.

I reached for my wand feeling something big coming.

"Need this?" he said waving my book in his hand. "Here you go."

He suddenly threw it back at our group as violently as he could. It reminded me of a toddler throwing a temper tantrum.

I whipped my wand into motion. "Impedimenta!"

Abby let out a squeak. The book instantly slowed in its tracks. It flew through the air harmlessly in slow motion. The whole hall turned to look at us. Eric groaned in embarrassment. He raised his own wand at me and a chorus of 'ohhhs' erupted from the hall.

Professor Flitwick moved faster than I had ever seen him move.

"Weasley, Longford, stop!" his squeaky voice rang out. "Wands down."

Neither of us wanted to be the first to put down our wand.

Eric panicked shifting on and off his sore leg.

"Reducto." He jabbed his wand towards the book sloppily.

The book burst into a dark blue firework, raining particles all over the Ravenclaw table and spoiling breakfast.

"I HAD NOTES IN THERE!" I cried out in fury.

"50 points from Ravenclaw!" Flitwick said cover in a thick layer of dust from the book explosion. "Wands down. Now! Or another 50 will be taken!"

I lowered my wand to my side while Eric stormed away as fast as he could limp. Professor Flitwick chased after him.

"To class all of you!" Professor Flitwick scolded the rest of the Ravenclaw table. "Mr Longford, get back here."

"Reducto. Really?" I muttered at my ruined breakfast.

"We better get to class before you get in trouble too, Rose," Kenny said dusting himself off and grabbing his pile of books again.

"Throwing a book at us? Does he have any originality or style? Throwing books was so three minutes ago." Abby huffed. "If it wasn't for you, Rose, I would have a Harry Potter scar on my face right now. Bastard."

"Poor book." I sighed trying to shake the remains out of my hair. "My mom's going to kill me. That one was expensive and not to mention the irreplaceable notes that I spent hours doing." I picked up my wand again. "Reparo."

Nothing.

"Let it go, Rose, I'll take Longford's eye out next time," Abby said. "We'll have a funeral for it in Transfig. Wells won't mind."

"Fine," I said faint-heartedly trying one last time. "Reparo." Before joining the rest of the Ravenclaws leaving the hall.

"What a prick." A voice said lowly beside me at the doors of the Great Hall.

I turned and grinned. I was more than happy to see Scorpius even if he was doing his best to look like he was completely ignoring me.

"He's worse than regular pricks. He killed my book." I whined.

"Tragic, he should be expelled for that."

"Merlin, yes, he killed a part of me."

"I almost reductoed him myself when I saw him going for you."

"Why didn't you? That would've been interesting," I muttered back.

"I figured you could handle it."

"You figured right."

"Hiya, Scorpius." Abby turned around giving him a wave.

"Hi," he replied warily.

"Kenny knows as well now." she said giving Kenny a poke in between the shoulder blades.

"Ouch." Kenny's book pile wobbled.

"Isn't that cool?" Abby grinned.

I laughed nervously under Scorpius' stare and shrugged.

"Don't worry about it," I said brushing my hand innocently against his. "It's under control. Abby's lips are sealed."

Abby nodded and mimed a zipping motion across her pressed lips.

"I'm not going to respond to that," Scorpius said. Before he could say anything else a short Slytherin with square glasses jumped in front of him.

"Albus wants to know why you're still talking to the Ravenclaws." He piped up with determination.

"What?" Scorpius said confused. "Since when are you an owl, Wallis?"

I only had to look to the left and there was Albus in the midst of his group forcing their way through the crowd. Albus caught my eye and pulled a face at me. I stuck my tongue out at him in response.

Wallis snorted and stood up even straighter, so straight that I thought his back was going to give out under the pressure.

"He asked me as a friend, Scorpius."

"He doesn't have friends and he doesn't like you."

"Friends like these?" Wallis gesturing to Abby, Kenny and me. "Are these yours?"

Scorpius scowled at Wallis making him look even shorter, "Potter knows that I'm doing a project. I am discussing the project."

"Why can't you do it with Slytherins? Ravenclaws are-"

"We're still here," I frowned.

Wallis nearly jumped out of his skin at my icy tone.

"Right you are." Wallis' face filled with colour. "I'll tell Albus but he won't like it."

"Brilliant," Scorpius said dryly.

Abby let out a cackle turning to Wallis. "What is Albus? A mob boss? Slytherins these days."

Wallis scowled in confusion before saying, "Muggle." And leaving, before anyone could snap back at him.

Abby, not one bit hurt, called after him, "Weirdo wizard."

"What a swot," Kenny said shaking his head.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about him. He doesn't understand reality and is madly in love with Albus. A terrifying combination."

"Ew," I cringed at the thought of Albus being romantically involved with anyone.

"I'll see you in Divination," he said to me reaching up to brush my hair then thinking better of it and dropping his hand. "You've got stuff everywhere."

I winced patting down my hair, "Yeah, I can feel it."

"Are you two going to be any longer? We're going to be late to class." Kenny warned.

"Bye, Scorpius," I said.

"Bye, Rosie. Nice throw, by the way, Abby,"

"I know!" Abby said proudly. "I would give my pinky finger to relive that."

"Hey, what about my spell casting?" I inputted.

"C'mon, Rosie, Abby threw a heavy book across the Great Hall," he said walking away in the opposite direction. Albus and his gang of goons were several feet ahead.

"I am the incredible Hulk!" Abby exclaimed stomping around Kenny who looked like he was about to die of embarrassment. "Hear me roar! HULK SMASH!"

Scorpius laughed, "What in Merlin's name?"

"Muggle reference," I said shaking my head and taking a step back from Abby's theatrics.

Abby feeds off Kenny's embarrassment. She wrapped her arms around his chest and she attempted to pick up poor defenceless Kenny. Kenny squealed and his books scattered down the Grand Staircase crashing into people's ankles.

Scorpius and I were bent over double in laughter.

"Abby!" Kenny shrieked. Abby, using all her strength and energy, was able to lift Kenny an inch off the floor.

By now, everyone else outside the Great Hall had stopped in their tracks to laugh along with Scorpius and me at Abby's super strength.


	70. Chapter 70- Friday Afternoon

I love Divination I've probably mentioned that before but I do. I would attend that class every day if it was allowed and not for the uncomfortable seating, vibrant spirals of colours or the sweltering heat. Sitting across from Scorpius was the best part of my Friday, not counting the free period I usually spent with him in the Library finishing our Divination essay, that was funny as well, funny in a good way. Being alone with him in the Library was enough to put a smile on my face for the rest of the day but in Divination my face felt like it was about to split in two.

I tapped my quill against a fresh sheet of parchment waiting for Scorpius to predict something. He sat before me glaring into the crystal ball so intensely I thought he was moments away from hacking into his magic and sending the mist filled ball flying through the window.

"I see…" Scorpius said in a low mystical voice. His brooding expression was accompanied by funny hand movements. "A moth in your future!"

"What?" I said gasping in mock horror. "You mean my Arithmancy essay? Or homework from THIS class?"

"No, no, no," he exclaimed. "Let me summon my inner eye. My vision is fading. I think it's after closing. No, wait, I see a giant muscular moth that could crush you with its wings."

"Is that a metaphor for something?"

"No, an actual moth!"

"But who could save me from this moth?" I questioned gawking at the crystal ball.

"I see, a young powerful wizard who is unbelievably handsome."

"Who?"

Scorpius made a big show of thinking deeply for several drawn out seconds.

"Guess," he said dropping his hands and returning to his normal voice. He gave me a smug look. "It's pretty obvious. You could say he's right in front of you."

"Let me see," I said making my own show of thinking. "Gerald Tomas in Ravenclaw? He's looking pretty fit this year."

Scorpius shook his head.

"What about his twin, Timmy Tomas?" I said. "Or Edgar Boot?"

"Are you going to name out every guy in your house?" he asked.

"Clearly, then I'll move on to Hufflepuff then Gryffindor," I said, it was my turn to look smug.

"Fifth years!" Professor Trelawney called us to attention from her position dangerously close to the roaring fire. Merlin does she even feel the heat!? I reached up to feel my hair which was sticking out at odd angles, frizzy from that blasted fireplace.

"Third years," some guy grumbled from the back.

This happened every class. Everyone was starting to give up hope she'd ever get our year right. Adding to the long list of reasons why Scorpius called her an old bat every class.

"Ah, yes," Professor Trelawney replied unfazed using her soft wispy seer voice.

"Kill me now. She's going to make a prediction." Scorpius muttered across to me avoiding eye contact with Trelawney's wandering eyes at all cost.

Professor Trelawney's thick bangles rattled together loudly as she raised her arms up in a grand gesture, "Next week, according to my inner eye, we will be moving on to palm reading. A very delicate art. I have seen that some of you, if not most of you except for the gifted few, will struggle with the art."

"Art?" I muttered across to Scorpius covering my hand over my mouth to stop my giggling escaping.

"You're just jealous because you not one of the ' _gifted few_ '." Scorpius murmured back nudging his leg against mine under the table.

Trelawney continued oblivious to our remarks, "My inner eye tells me moving on to palm reading could be dangerous. I fear another outbreak of the common cold. So I warn all of you to wash your hands-"

Scorpius and I both snorted with laughter at the same time. Professor Trelawney turned to look at us, her eyes narrowed. We had clearly insulted her 'art'. Scorpius and I quickly try to cover it up with a spontaneous fit of coughing. My face heated up red from trying to suppress my laughter. My coughs sounded more like laughs. When we came to a conjoint stop Professor Trelawney's eyes were still on us. I wished she would look away and get back to her lecture so I could continue laughing silently into my hand.

"The common cold outbreak is back already," Scorpius said innocently, his face pink from laughter.

I didn't trust myself to contain the laughter that was bubbling in my throat. So I kept as still as possible, digging my fingers into my legs- Scorpius flinched- okay, so maybe not just my legs. In my defence, it was a small table.

Professor Trelawney's face softened. It would've been the complete opposite if I had said that.

"Yes, as I predicted," she proclaimed turning her attention away from us. "Where was I?... You must make the most of this class. I fear that some of you still haven't made any progress with the crystal ball and will fail the summer exam because of carelessness in this class…" she paused dramatically. "So please venture for the last ten minutes into the crystal ball and project your inner eye."

Professor Trelawney clapped her hands together business like and the usual class chatter returned.

Scorpius and I had another fit of laughter.

"Why does she have to talk like that?" I asked wiping the tears of laughter from my eyes.

Scorpius wiped a glimmer of sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. "Why not, Rosie, why not? Do you see anything in the crystal ball? You heard the bat, you'll fail the class if you don't predict something right this second."

I sighed, "It's sixty degrees in here. My inner eyes melting into complete useless mush."

"That would explain why you were thinking of every other boy in the school beside the fittest of the fit." Scorpius winked at me.

"Oh my Merlin," I burst out laughing. "Never do that again."

"What?" Scorpius said looking around cluelessly.

I leant forward and gave him a very obvious, cheesy wink.

Scorpius suddenly grinned, "Well, then don't do this."

He reached under the table, grabbed me by my thighs and squeezed them. I shrieked at the unexpected touch, nearly falling backwards off my seat. Scorpius nearly fell off his seat in laughter. Thank Merlin for the excessively long tablecloth that covered our table!

"It was an accident," I protested, settling down. I reached under the table and pulled his hands away from my legs and into my hands. "I'm really glad I went with tights today," I said out loud without thinking.

Scorpius' already coloured filled face turned scarlet.

"Something about saying that out loud is really embarrassing," I rambled hurriedly. The last thing I wanted was an awkward silence.

"I'm glad you wore tights as well," he said absent-mindedly.

"That doesn't sound very romantic, Scorpius," I said still holding his hands under the table.

Scorpius' head snapped up from whatever was so interesting on the surface of the table.

"It seemed like an appropriate and nice thing to say to you," he said. "I'm pretty sure you would've kicked me if I had said anything else." he looked off past me to one of the curtained windows. "You're right, it is like sixty degrees in here. "

"I wouldn't kick you," I said. "I wouldn't have time for that. I would be too busy dying. Exploding into a massive ball of-"

"Your overwhelming attraction to me," he smirked bouncing back to his usual self.

"I was thinking more along the lines of embarrassment."

"Oh, well, moving on from whatever that was. I won't be doing that again."

"Really?" I said letting go of his hands and leaning towards him. "That was funny and maybe a bit cute. The tights thing is what would kill me."

Scorpius loosened his green and silver striped tie from around his neck. His smile started to creep back along his lips.

"Good to hear, Rosie. So what do you see in the crystal ball?"

I grinned and sat back so I could get a good look at the fog swirling around in the crystal ball. I didn't see anything but the grey mist, of course, I never do, but that doesn't mean I can't imagine. Or in this case hint. The Valentine's day Hogsmeade trip was approaching fast and I was starting to get annoyed that neither one of us had brought it up yet. We weren't exactly a romantic moonlit dinner, fancy dress, and dancing under the stars couple. I would rather relive our last Hogsmeade trip, but be able to kiss him. That's almost as fun as our snowball fights.

"Hogsmeade," I said my head in my arms, staring into the crystal ball. I could vaguely make out his features on the other side, he was mirroring me. I could see the corners of his mouth pull upwards. So maybe he hadn't forgotten or was completely ignorant to the Hogsmeade trip.

"Sweets?" he asked.

"Of course sweets! Who do you think I am? But also other things, just as important." I whispered the last part across to him.

The bell rang and I was more than happy to continue the conversation outside. I hoped it was cold outside, I missed the cold like crazy.

"Thank Merlin, it's the weekend," Scorpius said sweeping his books into his bag in one motion.

I deflated covering it up with my usual struggle to cram all of my quills, notes, and Divination books into my bag. It looked like it was up to me to bring up Hogsmeade again.

Scorpius pulled his bag onto his back and brought the crystal ball back to its shelf. He returned just in time to lift up my hair before it got caught in the zip of my bag.

"Thanks," I said relieved when he stepped away without getting tangled in my hair. "You just save me from a lot of pain."

Scorpius straightened up and puffed out his chest comically reminding me of Caleb this morning.

I laughed and followed him out joining a small queue of students waiting to go down the ladder.

"I should've tied it up," I said trying to pat my red knots down. "It's a danger to me and everyone else. I don't know why I keep thinking it's up."

"Please stop addressing your hair as _'it'_ you're creeping me out," Scorpius replied.

"There's no other word for _it._ "

"How about _'my hair_ '? I don't know why you get so upset about _your hair._ I think _your hair_ is nice. Having _your hair_ down is a nice change. I forgot _your hair_ was that long."

"Which do you prefer? Up or down?" I said pulling my hair into a quick ponytail with my hands, a look he's probably seen a thousand times by now.

"Down," he said without hesitation. "Makes you look like a princess or something else really girly."

"What do you think a princess is?" I said hiding my beaming face as I climbed through the trapdoor down the ladder.

"Someone who resembles you." he said when he landed beside me.

We hurried away from everyone down the corridor.

"What do you want from me that's making you such a softy?" I said once we had reached a corridor that was empty except for a couple of knights standing to attention along the opposite wall.

"Nothing," he said. "It's just what I think."

I blinked trying to decide on what to reply. I finally settled on avoiding sarcasm and denying the weight of what he had said.

"Thanks, you're like a prince yourself," I said reaching up and cupping his face in my hands. His face was still burning from the Divination room. "A really hot prince."

"FIREWORKS, FRED!" A loud all too familiar voice yelled out down the hall.

I jumped out of my skin and stumbled over my feet.

"It's James," I hissed at Scorpius. I panicked, frantically looking up and down the corridor. "We're dead! There's no excuse for us being alone in the corridor."

Fred mumbled a response that I couldn't make out.

"Broom cupboard," Scorpius muttered pulling me down the corridor with him.

I groaned at the thought of the claustrophobic space that I had endured once (thanks to Scorpius' quick thinking) and had no wishes to endure again (thanks to Scorpius' quick thinking).

"Broom cupboard? Why couldn't it be an empty classroom?" I muttered following Scorpius in and shutting the door behind us just as James yelled,

"Will you HURRY UP, Fred? The Slytherins won't know what hit them."

"Great," Scorpius muttered, his breath hot against my neck as he leant across me and tapped the handle on the broom cupboard door with his wand. "Colloportus."

The lock clicked and the door locked. I could barely see anything. The only light came from a sliver of sunlight escaping in from under the door.

"Alone at last." He leant into me giving me a deliberate wink.

I tripped over one of the many mops piled into the cupboard falling against the wall. I frowned at him.

"Take this seriously," I whispered to him pulling out my wand and muttering, "Silentet." Bringing my voice back to normal volume I continued, "We will be even more doomed if they find us in here. There's only one reason two people would go into a broom cupboard and don't twist my words, Scorpius, I feel you're about to do it."

"Me?" he said faking shock.

"No, I was talking to the mops," I said starting to feel a bit giddy. Being so uncontrollable close to him was wrecking my head. He was right up against me and there was no room to step back.

"I swear," he said taking his hand and putting it over his heart almost hitting me in the face. "On Andrew's life-"

"Please don't do that,"

"Right then Pumpkin's."

"You're not allowed to swear on my cat's life!"

"Fine, I swear on my own life- OW!- Did you just _pinch_ me!?"

"I will not attend your funeral if you die at the age of fourteen!"

"That's a bit harsh."

"If you die from swearing your life on something that could happen, knowing our combined luck."

"Still really harsh."

"What's harsh is me being forever alone and grieving because my boyfriend decided to jinx himself in a broom cupboard."

"Boyfriend? Love when you say that word. Anyway, you won't be alone. You'll have my ghost to haunt you."

James' voice could be heard close by, "Professor Wells gave me detention again. When my mom sees the amount of detentions I've gotten since Christmas she's going to flip."

Fred replied with humour in his voice, "If you learnt the ancient art of keeping your mouth shut and showing up on time, you would be detention free."

I pressed my ear against the door trying to hear better.

"We're rarely ever alone," Scorpius said coming down to my height and leaning against the door.

"What are you talking about we were alone in the corridor just now," I said trying to pick up where Fred and James were in the corridor. They could be right outside the broom cupboard discussing detention for all I knew.

Scorpius sighed loudly, trying to get my full attention. He slid down onto the floor sitting with his back against the door.

"You know what I mean, Rosie."

"I don't."

"Alone where we don't have to worry about someone seeing us, hearing us, or coming around the corner."

"That's precisely what we have to worry about now," I said as he pulled me down with him by the sleeve of my robes.

"Rose?"

"What?"

"Relax. You're overthinking it. It's isn't going to happen." He stated then he swiftly admitted before I could protest. "I want to kiss you all the time."

I let his words hang in the air for several seconds thinking them over and trying to keep my expression under control. I didn't think there was enough room in the closet for all the glee his words brought me.

Scorpius shifted awkwardly and added, filling in the pause, "But I never can because someone could see us."

"You want to kiss me now?" I asked my face filling with colour all over again.

"I haven't snogged you in ages." he said more confidently, wrapping his arm around me.

"Don't we snog, we kiss," I said pulling a face at the word. His face was getting very close to mine. 'Snogging' definitely wasn't the word for what we did, there was no one word that captures all the fireworks and addicting sweetness. Kissing was the closest word I could think of so far.

"I haven't kissed you in ages, then." Scorpius corrected his breath hot on my face. "And they're gone."

"What?" I said completely distracted by him. I inched in closer so our noses were touching.

"Your cousins,"

"What?" I said snapping out of my daze. "How do you know?"

"Years of experience eavesdropping. I do this on a regular basis," he said pecking my lips.

"Not to me, I hope," I said pulling back, suspicious.

"Not to you, family mostly," he shrugged. "It's the only way I can find out anything. It's a nightmare in cold hallways and in overstuffed wardrobes."

"You never told me this," I said.

"It's normal, I don't think about it so why would I tell you? The secret is to keep calm and not be jumping all over the place like you were moments ago."

"I wasn't! I was listening! You were trying to kiss my face off the entire time!"

"And yet who heard their footsteps disappearing around the corner?" he said kissing me again.

I pulled back again, "I'm not letting you win this. I just want to kiss you… for a while and then we'll-"

Scorpius kissed me harder than he ever had before, pulling me into him. I held my breath, sparks coursed through my lips and travelled all over me. I shut my eyes kissing him back. I couldn't think of anything else but the present and I didn't want to. I moved my hands up his chest to his shoulders gripping them trying to pull him closer even though I knew it was physically impossible to do so. Suddenly the broom cupboard was too big. Like Scorpius had read my thoughts he put his hands on my waist and pulled me sloppily onto his lap.

"Sorry," I murmured into his mouth when I accidently bit his lip.

"It's okay," he murmured back.

Scorpius released my lips and rested his forehead on mine to take in some air.

"This is fun," he said.

"It is," I agreed moving one of my hands from his shoulder to the Slytherin crest over his heart. "Your heart is bloody racing," I said unable to keep in my nervous giggles.

Scorpius grinned, but his heart rate didn't slow down it sped up a bit.

"So is yours." he said reaching out and touching the pulse on my neck.

I didn't realise it until he said it, my whole body was hammering with my heart beat. I could feel it in the tips of my fingers and my toes like I was just made up of a pulse.

I bent down and rested my head on his chest, my ear directly over his heart. I wanted to hear it not just feel it. I wanted his heart against my own pounding pulse in my ears. I wondered if they would match.

"This is getting intense," Scorpius said seriously giving my hair a gentle stroke.

I sat back up still sitting in his lap. It was nice for once to look him directly in the eyes without our difference in height interfering.

"I think if my first year self saw us now she would jump from the Astronomy tower. I don't think even you could've predicted this." I said cupping his face in my hands again. Merlin, I really liked the feeling of his soft skin and his jutting bone structure. I was taking advantage of us being alone to the max.

Scorpius chuckled, "Dreams and predictions are not the same things, I guess."

"Aw! Scorpie, you dream about me!" I exclaimed getting far too excited.

His skin heated up under my hands, "Can we get back to kissing?"

I opened my mouth to question him more on the matter. Kissing can wait, Scorpius Malfoy was dreaming about me! I needed to know every last detail.

Scorpius cut me off before I could comment on it, "Don't bombard me with questions about it."

"I think it's cute. Don't get so… uptight about it."

"I'm going to kiss you now. Don't talk or you're going to bite me again."

* * *

Not long later, or at least that's what it felt like to me (the clock said an hour), we're out on the grounds. I immediately shivered when the cold air hit me, automatically moving closer to Scorpius. I was starting to miss the warmth in the broom cupboard, but the chilly outdoors was better than the roasting Divination classroom. Scorpius and I had yet to bring up Hogsmeade again. I was starting to get impatient and instead of letting it come naturally in the conversation I said flat out to his face.

"Are we going to Hogsmeade together?"

Scorpius didn't look taken back by the question. He finished casting his heating charm and tucked his wand away before answering,

"Weren't we already?"

"No one mentioned it," I said lowering my voice as we passed a group of first years absorbed in a game of Exploding Snap on a tattered picnic blanket. Their eyes were almost bulging out of their sockets in concentration.

"I didn't even think about it," Scorpius said. I must've pulled a face because he added, "Not because I didn't think it was something that mattered."

"It is on Valentine's day," I whispered the dreaded word even though we had entered through the side clump of trees out of sight and alone.

"Don't tell me you want me to get down on my hands and knees and bring you to Madam Puddinfoot's. Because if that's the case you're dating the wrong guy."

"Ew, Scorpius, don't mention that pink explosion again." I cringed. "Who do you think I am? I'll take butterbeer over sugary tea any day."

"Great," he said grinning ear to ear. "It'll be a fun, easy day then."

I teasingly gave him a poke in the ribs, "So you have been thinking about it. You're such a liar!"

"I just love how you make random assumptions based on your imagination," Scorpius said returning the poke.

I giggled backing away from him. I pointed an accusing finger at him, "Stop it you know I'm ticklish. You've thought about it. I know you well, Scorpie, I can see it in your eyes and by the way you're talking. You're covering something up. Your gorgeous eyes can't fool me!"

I could see him discreetly sneaking towards me, "Don't you dare!" I called out backing away until I was pressed up against a tree.

Scorpius scratched his head and did the worse job pretending he hadn't a clue what I was on about.

"What, Rosie? Don't- RACE YOU TO THE BLACK LAKE!" he took off with a flying start.

"HEY!" I yelled at him running full speed after him. "UNFAIR!"

I huffed and puffed across the woods after Scorpius almost tripping over several twigs and tree roots. I was definitely no longer cold.

"You… unfair… cheater…" I panted clutching my ribs and falling to the ground.

Scorpius stood triumphantly above me. While I curled on my side, with the worst stitch ever, on the stony shore of the Black Lake. Merlin, I wished I had chosen to collapse on the grass instead of the sharp gravel. I could feel every individual tiny stone digging into me like needles.

"Still won, though," Scorpius said holding out his hand to help me up.

"No," I shook my head at his hand. "I refuse to get up. I'm dying."

"So you're going to lie there for the rest of the day?"

"Clearly," I said curling into an even tighter ball.

"Ah, Rosie," Scorpius sighed plonking himself down on the shore next to my sweaty figure. "You're always a sore loser."

"I'm not." I protested. "And it's the best out of two. I will bloody beat you one of these days. What were we saying before you so rudely poked me?"

Scorpius gave me another jab in the ribs. "You started it. You were fantasising about going to Hogsmeade with me."

"Like your dreaming," I laughed weakly still trying to catch my breath.

"I have to admit I do dream about that," he said his voice turning whispery.

"Ask me then," I said mimicking his tone. "Make your dreams come through."

Scorpius raised his eyebrows, "Just because I'm the guy," he said giving me another teasing poke in the side.

"No, it's the way I imagined it," I said. My side was still throbbing tightly with a stitch but I ignored it, for the sake of the moment. I uncurled from my ball and sat up beside him.

Scorpius pressed his lips together, the way he sometimes did when he thinking. He didn't want me to know that he was thinking. He stalled by wrapping his old scarf (my scarf) around his long slender fingers.

"Well?" I pressed after what seemed like a good minute. "I don't mean to rush you but the tension is killing me."

Simple question, obvious answer. What could he be thinking about?

Merlin, I have to learn Legilimency.

"Get up," he said abruptly.

"What?" I asked hoping I had miss heard him. The ground was suddenly more than comfortable. I was happily planning to spend the rest of the day watching the water lap against the shore of the Black Lake.

"Get up, Rosie," he said springing to his feet with the sort of energy that was out of my reach. "Get up!"

"Why?"

"Not telling you."

"Ugh, tell me. I need to know if it's worth the energy."

"It will be," he said confidently and grinning madly. "It's my best idea yet."

"If you're about to push me into the Black Lake..."

"Not this time, though that would be funny, I might do that afterwards."

"You will not! I'll do it to you before you even have a chance to go near me."

"Ruining the moment again, Rosie, with your fiery temper. Stand up." Scorpius said tapping his foot impatiently. "Get up!"

"Fine!" I said grudgingly waving my hand about for him to get the message, take it and pull me up.

He bent down to me like he was about to pick me up. I scooted away from him.

"Do NOT pick me UP," I said staggering to my feet. "I'm getting up myself."

"Merlin, I wish it was raining right now," Scorpius said shaking out his limbs still looking far too excited.

I looked up at the sky. The sun was starting to go down but there was no sign of rain. The grey clouds were spread out and broken.

"I rather not get drenched," I said. "Why?"

"Muggle movie magic 101: rain makes everything sexier." he raised an eyebrow at me suggestively.

"You really know how to weird me out, don't you?" I said laughing.

Scorpius did his best not to break his serious composure. He place his hands either side of my arms and said calmly to me,

"Take a deep breath and play along. Well, you won't have to, I know you're a sucker for romantic stuff." I opened my mouth to protest but he got there first, "You don't hide it very well,"

I pouted, "You're even worse than me."

He leant in and kissed me. It was quick but didn't lack in the softness Scorpius' kisses usually had.

"Don't speak," he said pulling away from me.

I didn't speak. I was far more interested in touching my lips. They felt numb and raw from the broom cupboard like the skin was about to rip and bleed.

Scorpius knelt down in front of me on one knee. That definitely turned my attention away from my lips. Half of me wanted to pull him up from the spot and not hear what he was about to say. It had to be inappropriate, designed to embarrass me and disappoint him. The other half of me, the stronger half, wanted to kneel down with him, lean in and not miss a word.

"Rose...-" he suddenly frowned up at me. "What's your middle name?"

"Ginevra," I answered quickly, the lust filled side of me winning. "Keep going!"

"-Ginevra Weasley," he finished taking my hands in his. "I like you a lot, it's more than like but anyway... I'm making this up as I'm going along so bear with me while I think of sentences that actually make sense. You're my girlfriend and I have been your boyfriend for like a month now, feels longer. You make the other girls at Hogwarts look like complete hinkypunks. This is happening way too slow isn't it?" he said pulling me down to his level so we were face to face. "Will you go with me to Hogsmeade? Alone, like a date, don't bring Abby for Merlin's sake."

"Yes," I said beaming. I hugged him practically jumping on him. "You are unbelievable."

* * *

 **Author's note: Finally a long chapter. Thanks for the reviews, follows and favs appreciate and love them. :)**


	71. Chapter 71- Letters and Girls

**Author's Note: This chapter is told from Scorpius' Perspective.**

* * *

 _Dearest Scorpius,_

 _Why haven't you been writing your father and I back?_

I gulped at the question and the actual answer to it, I've been too busy thinking about and kissing Rose WEASLEY. Yes, exactly, mother, daughter of... (his name should not be spoken by anyone but father in his rants). The girl who is connected to everything you hate: blood traitors, muggle-borns, gingerness, and the list goes on.

Bloody hell, I'm the world's worst Malfoy. Not that I'm about to let anyone find out.

I wanted to crumple up the letter just like the last one, throw it out of sight and forget about it. It took me a while to figure out why I didn't want to read their letters or reply but I finally came to a conclusion yesterday, to be exact, I don't want to be a part of their Malfoy world. Their letters are pulling me back in. They make the dark green Slytherin wallpaper turn into dark green hungry slime. It eats me inside, it's not me.

I could never tell them but I've never been happier. Rose is vibrant and brilliant all the time. I don't why she makes me smile she just does. Abby and Kenny, surprisingly, do the same but on a completely different level.

No one was in the dorm they were all in the Common Room discussing their latest plan to torment the first year Gryffindors. I read on, no one was around to see how I would react, make notes, and assumptions.

 _Your father and I miss you dearly, as alway. Dear Narcissa is always asking about you,_

I could hear my mother's voice in my head becoming dry ready to make some kind of remark about my grandmother.

 _She can't wait to see you during the easter break. It's not very long away. I hope you are keeping up with your studies, which you must inform us about. Surely you've had a test by now? Or as I've warned you, Scorpius, I will be contacting Professor Crespley for a report._

I rolled my eyes, she'll do that no matter what I send her. She would have to be sitting in the class watching me like a hawk to be happily informed.

The writing changed after that. From my mother's perfect loops to my father's squashed writing. He pressed hard on the quill leaving blots of ink all over the parchment and at the end almost ripping the nib of the quill through the parchment.

 _Scorpius, my only son,_

Dramatic introduction: check

 _Against your mother's wishes, I must inform you of the spite that has come over our family._

Let me guess, another search of the house for non-existent dark artefacts, another courtroom hearing where father loses his temper and practically spits on the judge or another snarky comment from a former member of Dumbledore's army. I wouldn't call any of that shame or spite, just normal occurrences. Once Grandmother told me, that if we weren't being talked about that's when something would be wrong. When it all gets quiet it's the eye of the storm before the thunderstorm like the one that took Granddad. I read on half hoping it would be something I could laugh about alone in the dorm and forget about later.

 _I, unfortunately, was stuck in the elevator in the Ministry of Magic with Ron Weasley-_

Here we go again just when I thought father was avoiding Rosie's dad.

 _-And his idiotic brother, don't ask which they all look the same._

I snorted.

 _He said, unprovoked-_

I snorted again, "Highly unlikely, father."

 _'I expect the Aurors will be calling to your dung heap any day now, Malfoy, and not just for your regular raid.'_

 _I told him exactly what qualifies as a dung heap and the unprovoked brother of his dared to touch me. He broke my nose and I nearly bled to death, thankfully, I knew the correct charms._

I skipped down a few lines to where he wasn't bluffing. I'm not a thick eleven year old anymore I can see right through him. He's transparent as hell. How can he not see that?

 _Scorpius, my son,-_

Again?

 _-Write back quickly and report if anything remotely suspicious happens at Hogwarts regarding the Weasels and the otters. I will not have my son approached by these animals._

There was no doubt in my mind in that moment that he would have slaughtered me and then had a stroke if he knew what was actually happening at Hogwarts. I was kissing the daylights out of Rose an hour and a half ago in the middle of an empty corridor in the middle of dinner. Rose kept telling me half-heartedly, "Scorpius, we're going to completely miss dinner." but she kept holding me close to her, gripping my shoulders as hard as she could. We only stopped when Rose spotted the Grey Lady and stepped on my feet in fright. The Grey Lady floated past us down the corridor shooting us a disapproving look.

"At least it wasn't Peeves," I told her as we hurried back to the Great Hall.

I blinked away the image of Rose and remembered what I was doing.

The last paragraph was done in my mother's smooth cursive.

 _Don't get too upset about your father's attack. There's no need for you to be worrying or seeking out trouble. On a lighter note, I recall on your permission slip to Hogsmeade one of the dates listed was Valentine's day._

I winced.

 _I hope you're not going alone. They're are plenty of eligible girls in your house. Percilla Goyle, for example. I met Gayle Goyle at the hairdressers the other day and she was telling me all about Percilla's troubles with finding someone to go with. Anyone with a good name was already taking someone else. Can you believe it? So I, of course, mentioned you and said that you would ask Percilla out-_

NO!

 _to-_

NO! NO!

 _Hogsmeade._

NO! NO! NO!

 _I hope you're still not infatuated with that strange girl from Diagon Alley Jane or Janet. I promised Gayle so you must. Scorp, stop being lazy no girl wants to wait for a boy to come to her that's rude. I told Gayle you were shy anyhow. Reply immediately telling me about your plans and where you intend to go. I'm telling you now the Three Broomsticks or that sugar store are out of the question. Madam Puddifoot's is quaint and lovely. I will send proper robes, especially for you to wear since you always look like you've dressed in the dark and make sure you fix your hair-_

Rose is going to kill me.

* * *

The next day, I decided the best course of action was to play it off as a joke. Rose can think of some solution that won't leave me in a dung heap. I was walking towards the Great Hall for lunch climbing up the stairs when Kenny appeared by my side without Rose or Abby. Kenny without his usual gang was like seeing a thestral in the castle. He was carrying a pile of books again. I was starting to think it was a fashion accessory to him.

"Hi," I said. "Need any help?" I asked pointing to the pile of bulky hardbacks in his arms.

Kenny looked at me like I was speaking in a foreign language.

"No, thanks, I'm fine. The lightening spell does the trick when it comes to these," Kenny said. "I love these," he smiled nodding to his books. "Best defence there is! Forget about a wand when you can just hit the bullies with knowledge."

"Yeah, like what Abby did to that crazy Ravenclaw."

"That's where my theory came from." he nodded.

"Good theory if it can give a prick detention and send him to the Hospital Wing."

Kenny chuckled, "So, Rose does tell you everything."

"Only the entertaining stuff. Is something going on with you and Abby or what?"

"No," Kenny said quickly blushing furiously. "Abby's quite overwhelming and she doesn't see me that way. She once sat on me in the Common Room. She said she didn't see me because I blended in with the couch. And I'm not a romantic. I don't have time for those types of feelings-"

"MALFOY!" one of Potter's goons rang out from the top of the stairs.

I could feel my face naturally contorting itself into a sneer.

"I'll see you later then," I said to no one since Kenny had already bolted into the Great Hall.

"There you are!" Potter said in an exasperated tone as I approached the group hanging outside the Great Hall trying to trip people on the way in. "We need your terrible quidditch skills for a job."

"No way, Potter," I snapped before I could even think about it. "I'm going in for lunch."

"Letting the whole house down again, Malfoy, and you call yourself a Slytherin," Potter said loud enough for everyone in the entire castle to hear.

I could feel my skin crawl and a waspish voice that didn't sound like my own replied, "Tell me what it is."

Potter lowered his voice for the next part. Smirking like he was walking on air, he hurried over to me,

"Exploding firecrackers in the Gryffindor changing room. You put then in the locker they open them and BOOM guaranteed Hospital Wing trip right before the match."

I winced instead of laughing, everyone in the group saw it and scowled.

"I'll think about it," I said timidly just to escape their glares and looks.

"No thinking there's no time for that just-"

I didn't catch the end of whatever he was about to say. I walked quickly into the Great Hall.

Almost colliding with the temperamental blonde Weasley.

"Watch it, Slytherin," she snapped cutting my shoulder with her own as she walked past me.

I shrugged it off. Another normal event in the world of Malfoy. In fairness, if Rosie still hated me she would've done worse i.e full out screamed at me with her wand jabbed into my neck.

* * *

Sitting on my own for lunch, I told myself over and over again because maybe, if I wished hard enough it would come true. Percilla Goyle plonked herself down practically on my lap. Suddenly my sandwich had lost it delicious appeal. She had overdone the perfume. I could feel it gathering in the back of my throat. I could feel a cough or gag coming. Percilla's friends, who looked like black haired clones of each other, stood behind her like bodyguards.

"Hey, Scorp," she said her face way too close to mine for comfort. Her breath was moist on my face and mixed with the smell of tuna.

No 'Malfoy' she must be after something.

She puckered her lips. Her mother definitely sent her a similar letter.

"Hello, Goyle," I said in a polite but distant tone hoping she would get the message: I'm not interested and never will be.

Didn't work. Instead, my tone prompted her to frown at me and throw herself onto my lap. I struggled for balance under her weight.

"You're looking handsome today." She cooed batting her eyelashes at me. It was so cheesily obvious I had to stifle a laugh with a cough remembering Rose does the exact same thing just to get a laugh out me.

An awkward silence followed. She batted her eyelashes more intensely at me.

"Yeah," I said. "Is lunch nearly over? I think it is. I have to get to class."

"Scorp, aren't you going to return the compliment?"

Rather not.

All the girls made a grunting sound in the back of their throats impatiently. Rose was beautiful she wasn't. I didn't want to throw the word around or egg her on.

"You look…" think of a word. Think of a word that isn't bloated. "Okay."

Her face fell for a second but she quickly regained her stuck up composure.

"Aww, girls isn't that so cute. He's shy!"

Thanks, mother, thanks a lot.

I edged my head around her while she was busy gawking at how 'shy' I was and how shy boys are like mysterious vampires. Rose was looking at me from the Ravenclaw table. I could feel her eyes burning a hole through my chest. Her eyebrows were joined together above her eyes, not a good sign, and her food was sitting on her plate completely forgotten about, a tremendously bad sign.

"Help me," I mouthed to her hoping she could make the words out and blast Percilla right off my lap.

"Scorp!" Percilla exclaimed grabbing my face for no apparent reason. I quickly flinched back. "Didn't you hear Clarissa's brilliant idea?"

"No," I said bluntly. "I really have to get to class so if you could get off-"

"Clarissa said that we should go to Hogsmeade together. The Valentine's trip. I have the perfect ensemble. A dark red- _scarlet_ \- dress. It only comes to here," she touched far up her thigh and more batting of the eyelashes followed. "And we can go to Madam Puddifoot's with the rest of the girls-"

"I'm in the year below you." I interrupted. "Shouldn't you be going with someone in your year?"

Percilla sighed, a lame attempt to be sexy, "You have no self-esteem, do you? Can't believe that I'm asking you? Me, Percilla Goyle."

"You've read my mind," I said irritably.

"No one in my year's a Malfoy. MacNair and Avery are average now."

"Potter?"

"He's taken," Percillia said a note of anger in her voice. "Anyway remember a girl like me has more experience than the tramps in your year who still stuff toilet paper in their bras."

Does Rose? No, they look pretty real- don't think about it when Goyle's on your lap!

I didn't reply so Goyle decided to break down her remark,

"Because they don't have tits."

"Right,"

"So you should go to Hogsmeade with me. We're a perfect match, you and me, everyone says so-" and here comes the cheek touching.

"Good… lunch, Scorp- Malfoy," my favourite voice in the world said.

Thank Merlin, it's Rose coming to rescue me from the dragon. About time too my legs were starting to go numb.

Rose didn't wait for the clones to let her through she bashed passed them unapologetically.

"Weasel, what in the Dark Lord's name are you doing here? I recall the mudblood lovers to be across the hall." Percilla Goyle snarled and I instantly, without even thinking about it, shoved her off my lap. She fell with crash missing the bench and landing on the floor. I didn't know where that strength came from but Rose seemed pretty impressed by it.

"Project, right?" I said standing up and wobbling from pins and needles in my legs. I ignored Percilla sniffles as she yelled at her clones to help her up 'her good robes were getting wrinkled'.

"Yes," Rosie said her bag on her back ready to go. She tilted her head towards Percilla, who was struggling to her feet, "Oh, we're going to have so much fun, Malfoy! All alone in the Library together away from the pesky breast enhancement charm that all the fourth years use!"

"Weasel-!"

Rose bolted from the hall as fast she could walk followed by me who narrowly escaped being dog piled on by Goyle.

"Scorpius!?" Goyle called after me. "We'll talk in the Common Room!"

"No, you won't," Rose muttered to me coming out of the Great Hall hurrying past Albus' crew.

"Where to?" I said catching up to her on the stairs.

"Somewhere private. Where she can't follow."

"I would suggest the Black Lake but we only have forty minutes left in lunch."

"Broom cupboard then," she said turning into a corridor. "Can't believe I'm saying it but just this once- Merlin, you stink of her bloody awful perfume."

"That's what happens when she tries to imprint on me."

"I've got just the thing," she said reaching into her bag and pulling out her Bertie Botts Every Flavour perfume, my Christmas present to her. "I think the next flavour is strawberry or it could be earwax," she shook the bean shaped bottle. "Take a risk I suppose."

"What?" I interjected but she sprayed me with her perfume and thankfully it wasn't earwax. "Strawberry," I said sniffing the air.

"Such a manly scent." she said dragging me up the corridor and into the nearest broom cupboard.

"Hopefully she won't find us in here." Rose whipped out her wand, Colloportused the door and Silenteted the broom cupboard. "I'm so mad."

"At me?" I asked dread coming into my voice.

"Sort of," she said throwing her bag aside and sitting against the door. "I mean you really could've said 'get off me' or 'no, I'm in a relationship'. Relationship? That's right, isn't it? Technically?"

"Rosie," I sat down next to her and wrapped my arm around her, tightly. It always broke the ice with her. "I did, well not the relationship one that would've caused more trouble. She had freaking stuck herself on me-"

"You didn't encourage her, did you?"

"No, I don't like her. How much of that mess did you hear?"

"The part about Hogsmeade and tits," Rose said holding her breath. I could tell she was trying to remain serious and not splutter out laughing.

I laughed breaking the seriousness, "You're the only girl who's tits I think about."

"Scorpius!" I've never seen her turn red so fast and she has definitely set records before. "That's-"

"So loyal of you I'm so flattered," I suggested while she crossed her arms over her chest.

"No! Just ew!" she protested. "Stop looking!"

"Crossing your arms makes that area stand out," I defended.

"I've seen you looking in the Library as well," she said dropping her arms in a pout.

"Lies!" I retorted. All of those times were accidents, that I thought she didn't notice. "It's not like I touched you ever." Never beyond the shoulder blades and occasionally the waist.

"What about that time outside when it was raining?"

"That was my elbow. And we weren't even together so that hardly counts. And I apologised because it was an accident. It's not my fault my elbows are perfectly in line with your… chest."

" _Chest_ , Scorpius, always chest. That hurt. Why are we discussing this?"

"Anyway, I'm going with you to Hogsmeade. Goyle isn't going to change that."

"Good to hear."

"I would never get down on one knee for her,"

Rose brightened up at this. I leant in and pecked her on the lips washing away all my discomfort about Goyle.

I broke away, "Here," I said reaching into the pocket of my robe.

"A present for me," Rose gushed batting her eyelashes enthusiastically, perfectly copying Goyle.

"A letter from my parents," I said. "Also an explanation."

"Are you going to read it out?" she asked pointing at the folded up parchment. "I love when you do accents."

I grinned and sighed, "Right, I'll read out the bit from my mother."

Rose wasted no time in curling up against me like a cat, her head resting on my shoulder and her eyes shut.

"Do you need a blanket or something?" I asked teasingly pushing a stray hair back out of her face.

"No, your voice will do just fine."

I grinned at her pulling her curled figure closer. I took my wand out and muttered 'Lumos'. And I started reading the last paragraph doing the best impression of my mother as I could. I'm quite good if I do say so myself. Years of playing alone in an oversized house with an echo were brilliant practice.

When I finished Rose let out a giggle, "She remembers me. You do really good impressions. What is your mother on about? You're not shy at all."

"Just an excuse."

"Wouldn't be a valid one if she saw how much you kiss me."

"Oh, Rosie, you're very subtle in asking for what you want," I said leaning into her again. "I'm going to kiss you until I forget why the hell we're even in here."

"Definitely not shy- Hey! Is that my dad's name?" she sat up before I could fold the letter back up again.

"I wouldn't waste my time," I said while Rose got to work straight away scanning the contents of the letter. "It's normal. I've probably told you that story twenty times by now."

Rose frowned at me, "No, you haven't once. Getting confused with your dreams again, Scorpie?"

Rose finally finished her examination. She folded it, not the way that I folded it, a messy sideways fold, she folded it straight and handed it back to me.

I stuffed it back into my pocket, out of sight.

"It does sound like dad. Mom would kill him if she found out. It sounds like he's more hate filled than when I left him at Christmas."

"Don't believe that word from word, Rosie. Malfoy's like to make up stories to suit them."

"You don't," she said softly.

I never talked to her about being a Malfoy but somehow she understood what I felt without having to be told or hinted. I wondered sometimes if she was a Legilimens. How else would she know that the 'I don't care Malfoy' actually cared a lot when it came to all that pureblood crap?

"You don't know," I said without thinking, in a joking way. Her soft tone was filled with emotions I couldn't put names to. I didn't want to hear her talk like that to me. I wanted her to laugh and forget about it. "You're so in love with me that you're blinded."

"I'm not blinded," she replied taking my hand in hers and giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Maybe I'm in love but I wouldn't turn a blind eye for the sake of it. You're a good guy, Scorpius, a really good one. I don't think I know anyone else as good as you. I should tell you that more."

"I think you being by my side at nearly all hours of the day tells me that I am. After all, how better can you get than the daughter of more than half of the Golden Trio?"

"Stop it," she said nudging her leg against mine. "I hate when you pull out that card. I hate when you think about me like that."

"I don't think about you like that. When I think about you I think only about you no one else." I said nudging her leg back.

"Same here," she said giving up on the leg nudging and crawling onto my lap so she was facing me eye to eye. "You're just Scorpius to me."


	72. Chapter 72- Quidditch and Boggarts

"Rose! Rose! ROSE!" Abby screeched running at top speed towards me.

"Slow down, Abby, where were you? You've missed History of Magic."

Abby skidded to a stop in front of me, her knees shaking and her face red.

"Rose, the worst thing to have ever happen just happened!" she said through ragged breath.

"Sit down and tell me. It couldn't be as bad as Voldemort, could it?"

"Yes!" Abby replied ignoring the bench I pointed to. "Remember that guy from a week and a half ago, Caleb."

"Vaguely."

"He's back on the prowl again!"

"Prowl? He didn't hurt you or-"

"He kissed me, Rose!" Abby said wiping her lips, roughly, with her sleeve. "On the mouth! Uggghhh, it was horrible his lips were like scales- reptile scales!"

"Ew."

"I don't know how you do with Scorpius every ten seconds."

"We do not," I protested my skin suddenly flaring with colour. "Didn't he ask you?" I said getting back to the point. "Because we can tell a teacher if he didn't," I twisted the hem of my skirt in worry.

"This is what happened, I was walking from the bathroom to History of Magic, he appeared around the corner and started doing that introduction thing again. Then he started asking about you like crazy. Questions like what's going on with your parents and how close you were. I told him to eff off but he didn't. So I told him that you're unavailable that you had a super tough, jealous boyfriend-"

"Abby!"

"Anyway, I didn't tell him the truth or any details. He went at me like a dog in heat. I told him where to go again. Then he asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him."

"Did you say yes?"

"Of course not! Then he started whispering stuff in my ear that didn't make ANY sense! I said I was going with Kenny, I am after all. He leant down and said in the deepest Yoda voice ever, _'I've been dreaming about you since the start of the year. You're the hottest girl in this castle. No one wears the uniform better than you.'_ I said a few choice words and then I stated the obvious, _'Why are you a Ravenclaw? I can see quite clearly that you're trying to use me to get to Rose. It won't work though. Rose's boyfriend will beat you up and then I will.'_ He grabbed me. Then all passionately like in The Notebook, only I don't think Ryan Gosling smelled like oranges, said, _'I'm in love with you.'_ And he planted one on me. Tongue first! I'm gagging on the smell of oranges and his leather-like tongue. He was… getting excited I think is PG term for it."

I covered my eyes with hands pressing my palms into the sockets trying to make the image that flashed in my mind go away.

"You can really put images in my head," I whined.

"The kiss, on my kissing scale, is below the delightfully weird bird watching boy when I was eight and the over-friendly stray dog I tried to adopt," Abby said.

"Please tell me you slapped him."

"I did even better. I kicked him at the source of the excitement. He dropped like a sack of potatoes." Abby smiled at the memory. "Now that part was thrilling."

"You go, Abby!" I cheered.

"Thank you." she bowed. "Now I need to go to the Library and find suitable jinxes in case it happens again. Arm yourself, Rose. I also need mouthwash and lip balm. Oh, I should find Kenny and see if he gets super jealous and protective!"

"I'm going to find, Scorpius, I meet up with you later," I called after Abby as she sprinted back down down the hall.

Poor Abby, I thought. When classes ended, I promised Scorpius that morning I would go to the quidditch pitch with him while Slytherin did one of their extra practices.

"I'll be so bored without you." He had pleaded. "We can go flying!"

"Never in a million years will I get on a broomstick with you." I shook my head. "But I'll go to practice with you."

Scorpius was hopeful that if he pestered me enough I would change my mind and go flying with him. I wonder if that's what he dreams about? He said to meet him at the entrance to the castle. He'd then proceed to hide me for two hours.

I dropped my bag back at Ravenclaw tower and headed down to the front entrance to see Scorpius waiting for me, leaning against the wall, grinning at me as I approached. His beloved broomstick was resting his shoulder. My stomach twisted with dread.

"What's that for?" I asked pointing to his broom not daring to utter its name.

"Flying," he stated. "Don't look so down, Rosie, I bring it anyway just in case they need a keeper. I'm always ready to go."

I brightened up at this, "Do you have a cute quidditch uniform?"

"Not yet, I hope to soon, though. Shame it won't match the mascot."

"What mascot?"

"You!"

"I thought I was hot girl cheering you on in the crowd!?"

"You can be both, Rosie."

"I feel so special. What do you do at practice when you actually attend and aren't hanging with me in the Library?"

"Setting up equipment, walking a few hundred miles to get the quaffle and hanging around," he said holding my hand as we walked the grounds. It was still cold outside but Scorpius' hand was the exact opposite, it was in the Incendio zone.

"I'm not walking."

"Fine, then we fly."

"I've changed my mind. Walking seems lovely," I said quickly. "We won't come into contact with Albus and the others?"

"I'll look after you." he said releasing my hand and wrapping his arm around me instead squeezing my waist.

"I can protect myself against Albus," I said. "Any more trouble with Goyle?"

"No, I avoid her at all costs, though she has tried to come into the dorm a few times."

"That's not right."

"I'm 100 percent yours, Rosie, don't you worry."

"That's nice to know. Do you want to hear what happened to Abby?"

Scorpius grinned, "Go on."

By the time, we had reached the quidditch pitch practice was already underway. We hid safely under the tree and watched the Slytherin players zoom about in the air.

"Suppose I'll give you the grand tour," Scorpius said after about two minutes of looking longingly at the sky.

"I'll put my hood up then," I said struggling to get all of my hair to stay in the hood of my robes.

After some more walking and a story from Scorpius about some epic save done during some match we had entered the Slytherin changing room. Scorpius stuck his head in first checking that it was empty before leading me inside.

"It really does stink in here," I voiced my first impression.

"That, Rosie, is the smell of victory and hard work." Scorpius extended his arms proudly.

"Really? I thought hard work smelt like fresh baking." I said having a nose around some of the half open lockers. 'The Slytherins are either really trusting of one another or have nothing to lose,' I thought as I peered inside a couple of lockers.

"Be careful, the other houses like to put things in there," Scorpius said setting his broom against the wall.

"Like what?" I asked taking out my wand and using it to poke the items in there like the sensible girl I was.

"Fireworks- you know Potter tried to get me to put firecrackers that leave third-degree burns in the Gryffindor lockers."

"I can't picture you doing that seriously," I said almost gagging at the sight/smell of some player's rotting underpants. Note to self: disinfect wand several times, if that fails, purchase new and burn current one. "You didn't though…"

Scorpius raised an eyebrow at me 'are you kidding me, Rosie?' was written all over his face, "I said 'tried' didn't say succeeded. I'd rather be thrown under the Night Bus than do Potter's bidding like some-"

"House elf enslaved." I inputted.

"I was going to say idiotic Death Eater but yours makes sense even though I don't think I was ever short enough to be a house elf."

"Yeah, you want to get the growing thing checked out. You're an inch taller every time I see you. Everyday. No wonder I'm the butt of the short jokes standing next to you. I still maintain I am not short or tiny."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," he teased.

I stuck my tongue out at him moving to the next locker.

"Merlin, remind me to never let you near my trunk!" Scorpius observed. "You're like a nosy little mouse or something."

I shuddered, "Ugh, don't bring up rats or compare me to one you know how I feel about them."

Scorpius shrugged, "Said mouse."

"Close enough," I said and admitted. "I'm worried that I'll be stuck facing a giant rat when we do boggarts in Defense."

The last thing I needed was to be possibly killed or trampled by a giant rat. Giant because dad, in his last letter, was kind enough to share his experience with a giant spider/boggart in his third year. I was asking mom for advice since she was always practical, logical and could make me see sense and relax. Dad, however, has countless amounts of times done the exact opposite. It was his story about Scabber's the rat true identity that sparked off my disgust at rats and tiny creatures. I've learnt not to ask him and go straight to mom but clearly, he skipped over the 'mom, I need to ask you a question part.' If only he hadn't been the one writing back this time. I hadn't gotten a letter from mom since school started. She had been too busy so it was dad's responsibility.

Abby laughed and Kenny didn't offer anything sympathetic so the obvious person to discuss my fears seriously with was Scorpius. As long as he didn't laugh as well or throw an actual rat on me (shudder) to get rid of my phobia.

He didn't laugh or grin like he was about to make fun of it. He instead sat down on the bench in the middle of the changing room, his chin resting on his hand, gathering his thoughts.

"I suppose 'don't think about it' isn't useful advice?" Scorpius said.

"What else am I going to think about? I'm afraid the damage is already done. And it's not just a rat I'm thinking about now it's a giant one thanks to dad."

"What did he say?"

I sighed and took a break from locker snooping, _"When I was in third year we did boggarts. Lupin was a brilliant professor all the rest of them were bull. Shame you don't have him, Rosie, Crespley gives me Snape vibes! Not the saving the world, being a cool double agent vibes but being a prick vibes-"_

"Are you reciting this from memory?" Scorpius interrupted.

I nodded, okay so maybe I was guilty of reading this paragraph more than once hoping some wisdom or loophole might stick out.

" _I hate spiders. One of the worst experiences I had in class was when that boggart transformed into a spider, not just a spider, a giant one. People were screaming, even your mother was screaming, fearing for my life-_ he's making that part up mom's more put together than that – _I thought I was going die or the spider was going to rip into my flesh like being splinched apparating. Anyway, I said 'Riddikulus_ _' in the nick of time and took the eight legs right off that spider with a snap of my wand. Good luck, Rosie, I hope your boggart isn't anything I shouldn't know about. Remember don't think of spiders."_

There was a pause and Scorpius started snorting with laughter. "That was the complete opposite of helpful."

"That was the complete opposite of helpful."

"Which is why I'm asking you," I said annoyed.

"Right, picture me killing the rat. If the unlikely event occurs where you encounter a giant rat I promise I will be there ready to kill it before it can come ten feet near you."

I laughed half-heartedly and sat down beside him taking his hand in mine.

"What about us getting caught!?" Scorpius suggested. "You always get panicky when you hear someone coming around the corner. Picture us in the middle of a steamy kiss and Mr Weasley shows up."

I squirmed, Scorpius' words did have their desired effect. "For the whole class to see?"

"Think of death or just make up one."

"I'll think about it and get back to you," I said feeling drained thinking about all these scenarios. "So any clue what your boggart's going to be, Scorpius?"

Scorpius shrugged, "I'm not really scared of anything."

"Everyone's scared of something." I pressed.

"Well there's the finding out thing and you suddenly hating me-"

"I don't think I could ever hate you. I think I got all the hate I could ever give you out of my system in first and second year."

"We'll find out, won't we?" he smirked like I had just challenged him. "When the boggart appears there will be probably nothing."

"Nothing?"

"The boggart will disappear. There will be only air."

"You're so brave," I said bringing my hand to my forehead and faking a swoon. "My wizard in shining armour."

"I will protect you from the rats, my beautiful witch," he grinned at me.

"MALFOY! GET THE BLOODY QUAFFLE!"

I jumped and gasped at the sudden shout that filled the changing room. Scorpius didn't seem alarmed by it. He frowned at the yell ruining the moment.

"This is why I don't like quidditch," I hissed across to him. "No one can phrase things nicely, can they?"

"No, 'cos that would be too much effort," he replied and yelled over his shoulder. "I'M DOING IT!" he turned back to me and stood up, "Time to go quaffle hunting."

"Can't you just Accio it," I complained, my voice became whiny. I knew why you couldn't just Accio it but that didn't stop me bothering him about it.

"No, someone could summon it during a game and completely screw the chaser's up," he told me patiently, clearly dumbing the whole logic behind no-Accio-quaffles down for me. I was pretty sure he told me this already.

He grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the changing room.

"Don't worry if you get tired I'll carry you."

"Don't rub it in."

Scorpius hid me out of sight while he went to find out what direction the quaffle went. When he returned he said, "East! Let's hope they don't lose the other quaffle while we're searching."

"I thought the quaffle just get passed between the player, it couldn't possibly go that far."

"Slytherin chasers like to experiment with the beater's bats." he explained patiently again.

"Lucky us."

"Hurry up the sun's going down," he said as we enter the woods. "Climb on my back."

"What? And break it?" I said not sharing the excitement that gleamed in Scorpius' eyes. "Is this another one of your 'you're so cute like a doll, Rose, let me carry you around like one!' obsessions?"

"No, I wouldn't carry a doll like that. I want to see how long I can carry you."

I bit my lip. This could be fun or a complete disaster.

"You're not going to drop me?" I asked cautiously stepping towards him giving in.

"Not unless you want me to."

"I don't want you to."

"Then jump on," Scorpius said patting his back.

"I need a running start to do this," I said stepping back a few paces. "Prepare yourself. Don't fall over, for Merlin's sake."

"You can do it," Scorpius encouraged me.

I ran full force forward and tried jumping on his back. I latched on to his neck (terrible mistake) and slipped right down his back onto the floor. Leaving Scorpius with four long red marks on his neck. Great, I strangled him.

Scorpius coughed and rubbed his neck. Then he pulled me to my feet.

"We should probably give up on that idea now," I suggested taking a long look at his neck making sure I didn't do any serious damage or scratch his throat open.

"Never!" Scorpius exclaimed. "Though that method wasn't one of my brightest ideas."

"I'm sorry, Scorpius, but your neck, which I'm also sorry about, I might've bruised or scratched it."

Scorpius grinned at me beaming at the news that I've injured him, "Great, I might get a hickey."

"A massive one," I muttered.

"Even better," he said crouching down on the ground. I stood for a moment waiting for him to explain the weirdness. "Get on my back, Rose!"

"It's your own fault if it doesn't work this time," I said clambering onto his back being careful to not hold onto his neck this time. I gripped his shoulders for dear life. "Hold to my legs," I said as he steadied me by holding my thighs.

"Not wearing tights this time, are you, Rosie?" he said trying to control his laughter. I could tell it was making him red from my angle. I could see the blush rushing up his neck.

"You have to go out your way to say that, Scorpie?" I said glad that he couldn't see my own face which was heating up. I tried to remain still but couldn't stop my legs from shaking. There was no way he wasn't feeling that.

"I'm going to stand up." He warned his voice stiff sounding.

He stood up, wobbling at first to get his balance. I shut my eyes afraid that we were about to fall, but it didn't happen. Scorpius regained his balance and asked me,

"How does it feel to be tall?"

I opened my eyes and saw the world from a new height. I was suddenly fearful of the overhanging branches of the trees but at the same time, I felt an overwhelming sense of power.

"Pretty good, like I could destroy something! Do you feel like that every day?"

"Only when I'm with you."

* * *

 **Author's note: I'm back... :) If anyone's still there? Sorry X100! Long story short I had to take some personal time and work on other projects. You only live once and the time had come to write something else. Chapters are waiting to be edited! Once again I apologise for my sudden disappearance! There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think of this fanfiction and the people behind the usernames and numbers. I appreciate you all and I hope you remember 'I Shouldn't Love You, But I Do.'**


	73. Chapter 73- Girl Talk with Lily

The days passed quickly and before I knew it, it was the day before Valentine's day. I had nothing planned and according to Lily and her Witch Weekly collection that was unacceptable and a message for disaster.

"Do you even know what you're going to wear, Rose?" Lily said a note of disbelief still in her voice. This was about the third question she had asked me and the answer to the ones that had come before it had been a big fat no.

"No," I said timidly keeping my eyes focused on the duel in front of us. Hufflepuff vs. Gryffindor. A boy head over heels in crush for Lily begged her to come and witness his wicked Bogey Bat hex. Lily had dragged me to the Transfiguration Courtyard with her so we could have a girl talk.

"Merlin, are you even planning to show up at all?" Lily exclaimed. "Did you ask Scorp?"

"Ask him what?" I replied, dumbfounded. I thought I was after gaining some intelligent about the girl world but clearly, I had none. It would be better for me to stick to the books in the Library, straight-forward and logical.

"Whether it casual or formal?" Lily sighed.

"It's clearly casual, Lily."

"He could show up in dress robes for all you know. His family's pretty chic so I wouldn't be surprised by it."

"I've never seen him in dress robes in my life. He told me, in a letter, that they were really uncomfortable and itchy. He's not going to break them out now."

"You never know. And you don't want to be standing in a ratty cloak while he's all glammed up."

"I don't think he'll mind."

"But you will, Rose, stop trying to hide it. You would die inside if that happened."

"Lily, I would laugh."

Lily pretended she didn't hear me and continued her interrogation, "Did you ask Scorp his preference?" I gave her a confused look and she clarified, "In clothing for you. A dress, a skirt?"

"It's freezing outside."

"That's what heating charms were invented for. Oh, but can he have preferences? I doubt he has seen you in either."

I looked pointedly at my school skirt.

"What do you think this is?"

"A bulky cloth that in no way represents a skirt," Lily remarked eying my skirt like it was a flobberworm. "I think a festive little-"

"Little?"

"-Valentine's themed dress would be cute. You look really girly in dresses. I've come prepared with backup Valentine's dresses because no offence, Rose, but I know you didn't bring a dress to Hogwarts."

I shook my head trying to shake off the fact that Lily was spot on.

"I forgot. And Hogwarts is a school. It's not like I dyingly need anything but my uniform robes."

"Shush, you're melting my brain," Lily said clapping her hands over her ears. "We have one day." She smoothed back her straight red hair. "But I will make this happen no matter if we have to stay up all night and empty dad's vault in Gringotts."

"I admire your commitment, Lily, but I don't think a pink dress is going to make me stunning."

Lily missed my point entirely. She smiled at me. Her eyes darted from my forehead to my chin and everywhere in between taking in all of my different features. She pulled out a sparkling pink notebook from her robe pocket and a matching self-inking quill and started jotting down a list. I moved in to see what she was writing. She quickly turned away from me hiding the contents of the notebook with her hair.

"Sorry," Lily said. "But I want it to be a surprise! I want you to cry when you see yourself in the mirror at the end of this. On second thought, not cry, that would ruin your makeup."

"Makeup?" I exclaimed touching my bare freckled skin. I had a sudden vision of it glowing orange with foundation.

"Did you read any of the Witch Weekly's I lent you? Nevermind. I don't think a pink dress would be ideal, but don't worry I have ruby, crimson, scarlet, blush,-"

"Red? I'm guessing. I would have to see all these shades to believe they exist."

"Let's do it then! We don't have a second to lose." Lily said jumping up from the bench. She waved across to a boy nearby who was cleaning his wand obsessively with a rag waiting for his turn to duel.

"Sorry, Clive, we have to go. It's a fashion emergency! Break a wand!"

"You're sure you can't stay? I'm going to break out the Bat-Bogey hex."

"I'll see you at Hogsmeade, perhaps you can show me then," Lily said making a sweeping motion with her robes as she marched out of the Transfiguration Courtyard trusting me to follow. "Rose, go to your dorm and stay there. I'll meet you there. Get Abby. I've always admired her energy."

"Are you even allowed in Ravenclaw tower?"

Lily laughed. Then she grinned knowingly at me, "Allowed? That word is not in my vocabulary. I've been inside of all the common rooms. Except for Slytherin, of course, I heard it smells like a swamp and there are no lights except for a few dusty candles. You know all about that, Rosie, don't you? I bet he's sneaked you in more times than I can count."

I shook my head laughing at the absurdity of going to the Slytherin quarters. Even though I would've liked to see for myself if it was as murky as Lily was describing it. Scorpius had told me once that it suffocating in there. 'Too much green, too little light, and too many pricks.' He had said and ended it. He was far more interested in hearing what the inside of Ravenclaw tower looked like.

"That would be just begging to get caught."

"Aw, you didn't deny it. I'm sure dad could give you a loan of his invisibility cloak. It is a worthy cause."

"Scorpius and I aren't that kind of couple. I thought James had the cloak." I wondered about the whereabouts of the invisibility cloak. I wished my dad had an invisibility cloak. All the possibilities! But all we have was a deluminator which I'm pretty sure dad sat on and broke.

Lily thought for a second.

"Maybe. I have to ask them the next time I write." Lily rolled her eyes, "One of these days we're going to lose it. What are we doing? Time is running out! Go to your dorm!" Lily called out skipping down the corridor away.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Short and sweet... but a filler for something...**


	74. Chapter 74- A Slytherin

**Author's Note: This chapter is told from Scorpius' perspective.**

* * *

Dear _mother and father,_

I sighed and started chewing on the end of my quill, annoyed. Just thinking about writing a letter back to them was giving me a bad taste in my mouth and actually writing it… let's just say I would love to snap at a certain someone's big head. Potter was floating around the common room proclaiming loud and proud what he did to Eleanor Flint. I shut my eyes, counted to ten and returned to the parchment.

 _My life at Hogwarts has been boring so far._

Scratch that, not boring. Mother will either think I'm off form and send a pepper up potion, say that's because I'm not studying hard enough or remind me of our connections at Hogwarts i.e Percilla Goyle.

 _Hogwarts is interesting, but nothing to report so far._

They didn't ask how my life was at Hogwarts was but it seemed like an appropriate way to start. I could hear the voice in my head, as I wrote, turning stuck up and tight. All the phrases and posh words I was taught at home and had learned by example like a child playing dress up were coming back to me.

 _Third year is a busy year. I've been getting good results in every subject. I'm maintaining an above Acceptable every subject. My professors can confirm that. I apologise for not writing to you. I've been busy with my studies._

Bluff, bluff, bluff.

 _Father,_

Better get it over and done with short and sour.

 _You shouldn't waste your time and energy thinking about blood traitors like the Weasleys. I am deeply disgusted to hear about your assault at the Ministry, but it happens all the time. They haven't batted an eyelash at me so far at school. They're too busy strutting around the castle like a bunch of Weasels on their hind legs. They're as filthy as the blood that runs through their veins._

I paused rereading the paragraph making sure I had covered father's fury from all angles. Then it was time for the grand finale the news that would have mother in hysterics. I hoped that she wouldn't come to Hogwarts or send a howler.

 _I will not be attending Hogsmeade with Percilla Goyle._

I tried to think of a suitable lie to go along with this. Just telling her I wanted to go alone wouldn't work and saying I'm going with someone else who is neither pureblood or Slytherin would her up in flames. I'm too young to be disowned. Making a model girl up would be next to impossible since mother knows everyone. She has books on family trees filling the shelves in her parlour and charts and handwritten information that she picked up at gatherings hanging on the walls. Mother loves family trees even if she's not as die hard pureblood as my grandmother.

 _I can't ask her, mother, I'm sorry. I can't work up the courage. She's brilliant and a rejection from her would be like the cruciatus curse. I'm too late, anyway, another boy has asked her and I think she said yes._

Merlin, I'm such a snivelling coward.

 _He's in her year. I will be going to Hogsmeade with my friends and hopefully, she'll show interest in me._

 _I must stop writing now. I have homework to do and a test to study for. Tell grandmother Narcissa I said hi and I'm thinking of her at Hogwarts. I'll be back home for the Easter break and will read her the rest of Gilda's Lost Paradise, don't continue without me!_

 _I'll write again soon._

 _Your son,_

 _Scorpius Malfoy._

I put down my quill glad to have that over and done with. My head was starting to ache from listening to Potter and his gang hollering for the last half an hour. I thought the common room was supposed to be a place to relax. I folded up my letter and tucked it into my robe pocket out of the way not caring if the ink smudged.

"Eleanor Flint is ugly as a troll," Potter made that announcement for what felt like the hundredth time but a chorus of laughter still followed. "Her teeth. Oh my Merlin, I think I have permanent bruising. She needs to get them pulled out. She'd look better with none."

Eleanor was standing at the entrance to the girl dormitories trying her best to blend in with the decorative curtains. Her teeth, which were twisted and crooked just like her dad's, were dug violently into her lip. She looked like she was about to explode.

I had an urge deep inside of me to say something, anything. Or pull an Abby and throw a book at Albus' head. I could almost feel Rose glaring at me, disgusted that I would sit through this silently. I had sat through a million of these scenarios silently. Rose would give me a kick before taking care of Potter herself and giving Flint some kind of justice.

The chair across from me creaked at the study desk snapping me out of my daze.

"Percilla likes you."

It was Clarissa or the other clone what's-her-name.

"So?" I spat without thinking. My eyes had already returned to Eleanor.

Potter kept going, "She's such a slut, like a proper whore. I could've asked her to get down on her knees and suck-"

"Shut up, Potter!" I jumped up automatically. I didn't want to hear the next word, I thought my brain would explode if I did.

Everyone in the common room stopped what they were doing and stared at me judgment and assumptions glistening in their eyes. I didn't like it. I felt completely exposed and vulnerable. I clenched the letter in my pocket getting ready for them to blow me to dust.

The silence and tension were broken by a startle Potter getting up from his kingly position on the couch and walking to towards me, slowly. I could tell he was buying time to think of what to say to me. I should've done the same thing but I couldn't gather my thoughts.

Potter cackled clutching his stomach with the force of the laughter.

"Really, Malfoy? You and Flint? I thought you had the hots for that mudblood Ravenclaw. We all know you are just some coward. You don't even belong in Slytherin, you're only here because you're a Malfoy. But you're a complete runt."

There was a break I had to say something I had to prove that I was better than him. He was just a prick that's all he would ever be.

I channelled my inner pureblood prickness that was always there. That's what I was trained and expected to do. Time to make my father proud and mother gasp.

"Shut the hell up, Potter. That's what you are a Potter! You think I don't belong here? Take a long look in the mirror at yourself. You're a fake. Your father killed, tortured, and arrested at least one person in everyone's who is here family. The blood that runs through your veins is disgusting. Mudbloods, half-breeds, squids, muggles and blood traitors. That who you are, that's what you're made up of!"

Potter's mouth was agape. What could he say? All I said was true. I had just announced to the common room his worst fears, the stuff that probably makes him bury his head in his pillow in shame. I ripped him open for everyone to see like he did to me.

No retort.

I wanted to continue, it had been ages since I've given it to someone. Truly bloody snapped for everyone to see. It felt good.

It came out of my mouth, a massive manipulation of the truth.

"You lie to housemates as well, don't you? You just did. I overheard, and I'm sure of a lot of you did too, that Potter was begging Flint to go out with him because no one else would. He threw himself on Flint and she hexed him… in a sensitive area."

The whole room stopped looking at me and their eyes fell on Potter analysing him instead. A few first years huddled in the corner started laughing into hands. I could see out of the corner of my eye Flint nodding quickly confirming my lie. She had stopped biting her lip. Relief was written all over her face.

"That's a lie!" Potter snapped.

"It isn't. Stop denying it. You can't keep up your charade forever. You're the son of the Harry Potter." I said my voice sounding confident and powerful. I spat my finale in his face, "Like father, like son. Gryffindork."

Potter inhaled sharply. Wallis stood in front of the crowd gathering behind Potter. He was shaking his head at me, furiously, turning completely red. He was starting to sweat. He was wise enough to know if I took Potter down a peg he'd be thrown into the snake pit with me. Guilty by association.

"That's a lie!" Potter repeated starting to look nervous.

"No it isn't you dumb little prick and you know it."

Potter face filled with fury, he had run out of words. Before I could even react he drew his fist back and punched me. I clutched my nose as pain exploded. I heard a crack on impact. Something hot and thick started pouring out of it.

I still had my prick pureblood persona on so I snarled at him and snapped,

"You're not a proper wizard you didn't use your wand." I coughed. "Just proves how disgusting and riddled your blood is."

He drew back his fist again, swinging full force into me. I dodged him at the last second causing him to stumble. He straightened, red in the face, his hands clipped to his side. He couldn't look me in the eyes instead he glared over my shoulder as he shrieked his next insult.

"Better go to the Hospital Wing, Malfoy. Don't come back. You're not welcome, you were never welcome just tolerated."

* * *

 **Author's Note: The other half of this chapter is to come. It's easier for me to post bit by bit and that way you get chapters faster. Thanks for the reviews you are the loveliest readers! Follow, Fav and review! I love and appreciate all your opinions and Scorose love.**


	75. Chapter 75- A Slytherin (Part II)

**Author's Note: This chapter (part II of previous) is told from Scorpius' perspective.**

* * *

"Whatever," I snapped. My heart jumped at the puddle of blood growing on the floor. How was there that much of it? That fast?

I banged into Potter's shoulder on the way out abandoning my bag. I couldn't breathe in the Dungeons I had to get out.

I came through the portrait and spat out blood 'cause I made the stupid mistake of taking a big breath of cold dungeon air using my nose and my mouth.

"Not here, boy," the portrait snapped narrowing his eyes. "That's a disgrace. Someone call the caretaker."

"Shut up." I hissed at the portrait. That earned me another glare which I returned with a scarlet middle finger. I hurried down the corridor and out of the Dungeons into the natural light of Grand Staircase. A group of girls giggling at the bottom of the staircase shot me a disgusted look and hurried away. I finally pulled my hands away from my face. They were coated thickly in blood. My nose felt tenderly sore.

I cursed and started muttering to myself, "Do I know any spells? _Do_ I know _any_ spells? Did Rose say something about healing? What did she say? Why didn't you pay attention-"

"Mr Malfoy, shouldn't you be going to the Hospital Wing?" Professor Flitwick squeaky voice cried. He stood at the bottom of the stairs a pile of books in his hands. "Or is this some impracticial joke?"

"SCORPIUS!"

Oh shite. I clapped my hands back up to my face and turned away pretending I didn't hear her extremely loud cry.

"WHAT HAPPENED? ARE YOU OKAY? WILL YOU BLOODY FACE ME?!"

"Miss Weasley, will you please keep your voice down! Everyone in the castle can hear you!"

"Rose, stop poking me, you're getting blood everywhere." I protested but she persisted. I dodged Rose's attempts to move my hands away from my face to get a good look at the damage Potter's fist had caused.

"You need to go to the Hospital Wing," she declared ignoring how much of my blood was staining her robes. "Lily! Help me. You take one side-" she said trying to loop my free arm around her shoulders.

"It's my face, not my legs!" I said taking a step back from her.

"Oh, you really chose, your times, Scorp!" Lily tutted. "And wrecking your face before Valentine's day! Oh my Merlin, Rose, relax, he'll live! I'll gather my equipment together and you two can have a fun outing to the Hospital Wing. Professor Flitwick, I have this under control. Enjoy your weekend."

Professor Flitwick sighed, "Very well, Miss Weasley take Mr Malfoy to the Hospital Wing and please no more theatrics."

Lily replied, "Thankfully this happened today not tomorrow. Get yourself cleaned up, Scorp, red isn't your colour."

"Right," I replied, my voice sounding stuffy. "I'm going to the Hospital wing then."

"I'm coming with you," Rose said stubbornly linking her arm with mine and dragging me forward.

"There's really no need. You heard Lily, I'll live."

"You're as white as a sheet and I don't think I've seen so much blood in my life. I'm bringing you," she said. "Tell me if you feel dizzy and if you're going to puke don't do it on me."

"It's not that dramatic."

"What happened? Tell me the whole truth."

What had happened? It was a complete blur. All I could really remember was feeling on top of the world and then a pound on the bridge of my nose.

"Potter punched me in the face. As you can see."

"Please tell me you hit him back."

"I was a bit busy bleeding and telling him he wasn't a proper wizard."

"Were you drunk or something?"

"No, why?"

"That's what it sounds like. Who started it?"

"Why are you asking that? Potter, obviously. I'm the good guy." I swayed a bit and added. "Can I stop talking now my head's starting to feel… light."

"Like a balloon?"

"No, like when you have a cold."

"Heavy then?"

"Hmm, I can't tell the difference. Now it's time to be quiet."

Quiet time lasted all of five seconds when Rose burst out,

"What did he say to you?"

"I'll tell you all and more after the Hospital Wing."

Rose pouted, "Can I ask you yes or no questions? Nod you head for yes, shake for no."

I shook my head, "If you want to talk that badly just tell me a random story. Something that doesn't require me to think."

"Did I ever tell you about the time my mom found gnomes in our garden?"

* * *

"Mr Malfoy and Miss Weasley, back again." Madam Pomfrey scoffed. "What in heaven's name happened to you? Nevermind. Take a seat and I will be with you after I fix a first years arm. Exploding Snap with firecrackers. The students are starting to get stupider by the year…"

Rose led me over to a free bed. The blood flow had stopped but my nose still hurt.

"Let me see," Rose said for about the hundredth time. She made me sit next to her on the bed. Rose took my face in her hands and gently tilted it to get a close-up. "I'm not sure if it's broken but I'm not going to try anything in case I make it worse."

"How could you make this worse?" I said all stuffy. "Hit me with the charm."

"I've read about one wizard's nose falling off because the wand movement was done incorrectly."

"I haven't seen you do a spell wrong yet."

"Do you really want to end up looking like Voldemort?" She asked cheerfully. "Because I'm not going with him to Hogsmeade."

"So this doesn't put you off Hogsmeade?" I asked. "Or me. All the blood and-"

"Nope," she replied. "I have a feeling it was for a worthy cause. This is memorable. I don't think I've seen someone bleed so much in my life. Tell me more about what went down with you and Al-Potter."

"Are you sure? You're not worried about someone seeing us so romantically close on a Hospital Wing bed?" I said trying to lighten the mood giving her nudge.

"Yes, I'm sure. And I wouldn't call it romantic since we're both covered in your blood." Rose said just then noticing the blood splatters all over her clothes.

"It can be on some freaky level."

She laughed, "Maybe, but I think you're as white as sheetness is ruining it. I can see some of your veins. I am 99% sure some of them weren't viewable before. And the scaring me half to death is a big mood killer."

"You screamed the castle down. I pretty sure the whole school knows now." I said teasingly.

"If anyone asks I'll just say I was scared by the blood and thought you were going to die like any good person."

"You really could've just done the blood stopping charm."

Rose laughed awkwardly and looked away.

"What?"

"It's- you can't tell anyone."

"Right another secret."

"Yes, a secret," Rosie said. She straightened it up, leant towards me and put her lips to my ear "I can't get the blood stopping charm right."

There was a pause, I waited for more. When no more came I frowned, "That wasn't as big a secret as I thought it would be."

Rose mirrored me and crossed her arms, "It is for me. And if you're not going to give a doxie about it…"

"But you always get spells. There's bound to be one that trips you up."

"It's easy, Scorpius, flick your wand to the right and swish to the left while incanting 'Belious'." She recited. "And don't say that so loud someone might overhear," she added, her eyes darting suspiciously to the hissing first year across the Hospital Wing.

"And what? Attempt to use your weakness to take you down?"

"That could happen."

"Practice makes Aurors. You can try it on me. If I give my nose a whack it will probably start up again."

"Don't you dare," she said utterly repulsed. "I think you lost half your blood. And when I cast the charm," she added quietly, "The blood gets thicker and flows like a river."

"How do you know this?"

Rose smiled innocently at me, "I may have practised one or two times on myself."

"That sounds dangerous. Have you told anyone else about your weakness?"

"Not a soul."

"I feel important now, but still a bit all over the place," I said waving my hand in front of my face to see if it would send my vision spinning.

"Maybe you should lie down."

I grinned wolfishly, "Are you trying to be subtle about something, Rosie? You're doing a terrible job at it."

Rose raised an eyebrow at me ready to retort. She was cut short by Madam Pomfrey arrival.

"Is it broken?" Rose asked immediately before Madam Pomfrey could even look at me properly.

"Foolish," Madam Pomfrey muttered looking at my nose way too close for comfort. "How did this happen, Mr Malfoy? You and Miss Weasley didn't duel again, did you?"

"No," I said wishing she would stop with the questions and just fix my nose it was really starting to become annoying. I tried to think of an excuse but I couldn't think past the first throbS of a headache flaring in my head.

"He fell." Rose inputted seeing my struggle.

"Down the stairs," I said at the exact same moment she said, "Into a door."

Madam Pomfrey's eyebrows shot up to her receding hairline. "That's not what it looks like. It looks like a fight, Mr Malfoy, like someone hit you." Her eyes went suspiciously over to Rose.

Rose protested, "He fell down the stairs and into a door while I happened to be walking by."

"It was painful," I added.

"I believe it's fractured." Madam Pomfrey said.

"But you can fix it?" I asked. My nose was long and big enough already I didn't need a bump or a scar empathising that.

"Of course, I can!" She tutted taking out her wand. She placed the sharp tip on the bridge of my nose. "Hold still. This will hurt."

"Hurt?"

"You can hold my hand if you want," Rose offered.

"What-"

"Espiskey." She muttered.

I cursed loudly as pain shot through my nose and that Merlin awful cracking sound sounded again.

"Language, please." Madam Pomfrey snapped. "This is a Hospital Wing not one of your quidditch matches."

I fought back the urge to roll my eyes. I touched my nose checking it was still there. It was red hot but felt normal, no bumps or spikes.

"You look better," Rose said humour lacing her voice.

Madam Pomfrey forced an ice pack in my hands.

"For the swelling," she hurried over to a medicine cabinet and brought back a small vial. "And a blood restoring potion. Yourselves cleaned up and get out my Hospital Wing. Don't make even more habit of this."

Madam Pomfrey hurried over the lecture the next student, a fifth year who had come in clutching their stomach.

"Come on, Scorpie," Rose said pulling me up with her. "Let's get sweets, it'll make you feel better and you can tell me all about how you got that."

* * *

"Are you sure I'm allowed in here?" I asked staring at the bronze eagle knocker.

I had never been in Ravenclaw Tower in the flesh. I visited my imaginary version in one of my wild dreams. It was the result of eating too much sugar filled dessert at Christmas before Rose and I became a thing. In the dream, I was trapped in a bubble watching Rose, as she came out of the Ravenclaw common room and turned around to go back in. It played on a loop in my dream. All I wanted to do was join her and be in the loop even if it led to walking in and out of the common room until I was a pile of bones

Rose shrugged, "Maybe, Lily does it all the time. Who's going to stop you?"

"Teachers, prefects, the portraits and ghosts."

Rose pulled a face, clearly, she hadn't thought this through.

"Maybe," she repeated, her face screwed up thought.

"But it could be fun," I said thinking about how much I didn't want to go back to the Slytherin common room. I would live out the rest of my Hogwarts' days in Ravenclaw tower if I could. "I'm in my normal clothes. I can't be that recognisable without the Slytherin tie. I'll even wear my hood up." I flicked up the hood of my robes and pulled it over my eyes as proof. "And it's the weekend. How crowded could Ravenclaw tower be?"

"Okay," Rose said finally clapping her hands together in an 'I've made a decision' way. "You're right it could be fun. I think this is an acceptable occasion to break the rules. Polyjuice potion would be brilliant right now. Speaking of potions, you should have taken the blood restoring potion by now."

"It smelt disgusting, like if you mixed blood, iron and garlic. I'm not jumping to taste it." I said pulling out the vial from my pocket. "Unless you want to try it first?" I laughed at the thought but Rose does eat Bertie Botts in the fist full so why not?

She swiped the vial from me, uncorked and sniffed it,

"No way, medicine potions aren't supposed to smell or taste nice."

"Don't see why but maybe I could if you tried it."

"No, I don't want to end up back at the Hospital Wing because of this."

"So you admit it's poison."

"I admit that I could end up with too much blood in my system if I drank this."

"What about me?"

"You're still as pale as freaking snow. I think she should've given you two of these." Rose said handing it back. "Now drink up so we can sneak into the Ravenclaw common room without any fainting incidents."

"I'm warning you now, most medicine potions make me really hyper."

Rose pulled a shocked face, "Oh I've never seen that before!"

"Bottoms up then," I said and I downed the horrible liquid. "Merlin that's terrible!" I muttered launching into a coughing fit. Rose shook her head and patted my back.

"This is going to be fun," she said gesturing to the door.

"Shouldn't you warn your friends I'm coming in?"

"They like you."

"Fire away then bird!" I said ready to go. "If all of this goes wrong I'll blame Rosie."

Rose nudged me teasing, "No, you won't!"

"Wait!" I said first checking to make sure no one was coming before wrapping my arms around her waist pulling her into me. "There won't be another chance to do this," I said leaning in and kissing her smiling lips.

Rose flinched back, "Merlin that potion does taste awful."

"Now you can feel my pain," I said rolling with it and goofily kissing her again. How I went all these years without doing this I don't know. She was just so kissable. Holding hands was next to nothing compared to her lips. A couple of months ago, I imagined kissing her would be numb and wet. It turns out it was more than that. I had no imagination.

"Scorpius, I just thought of something." She said pushing me back. "And it had nothing to do that blood restoring potion you're trying to poison me with."

"Go on, Rosie."

"We change your hair colour. Your blondness is your signature look."

I laughed, "So you all of a sudden don't like it?"

"That not what I said. I like your hair a lot! But I know I few colour changing spells," she smirked proudly pointing to her trademark scarf.

"But aren't fabric dying spells for clothes?" I said suddenly worried. Taking a punch to the face and losing my hair on the same day, I wondered what the normal people in the castle spent their days doing.

"I know few neutral ones."

"I hope it doesn't turn out like your blood stopping spell."

Rose rolled her eyes, "Forget I told you that. Now come here."

"Is this permanent?"

"Temporary." She replied, wand out and ready. "I won't do anything to permanently damage your blonde locks. Now lower yourself."

"'Lower yourself' seriously, Rosie?" I said bending down anyway.

"Seriously. Colovaria." and she flicked wand at my head. I didn't feel like a hair on my head had been touched. Rose burst out laughing.

"What? It better not be blue or pink." I frantically patted my hair down.

"Brown hair is a really weird look for you but I think you have enough style to pull it off. It's just your eyebrows. I'll change them as well. I'll throw in a few freckles."

"Are you trying to make me the adopted Weasley?"

"DeMalfoying to the extreme." Rose grinned. "Plus freckles are the ultimate accessory."

"Pygmy Puffs are the ultimate accessory. Get me one of them and a stylish handbag to carry it."

"What planet are you living on? Colovaria and flick." She grinned stepping back to admire her work. "Brown hair and freckles. You look quite unnoticeable."

"Very Ravenclaw then?" I said giving the bronze knocker a tap.

"Yeah, Scorpie, you're a true Ravenclaw."


	76. Chapter 76- Hogsmeade Preparations

Scorpius. Ravenclaw common room. Not words I would've stitched together.

I was skipping when I led him into the common room. It didn't feel like breaking the rules (of society or school). It felt right. Scorpius belonged here, swollen nose or not.

The common room wasn't as crowded as it was five days a week. Most Ravenclaw's tended to chill in the library or outside during the weekend.

I turned to Scorpius half expecting him to make some remark about the bronze and blue interior but instead, I found him scanning the common room taking in every detail like it was an open book.

"What do you think?" I asked interrupting his thoughts.

"It's nice. Much nicer than the Slytherin common room," he said, a grin stretched across his face.

"Finally," Abby jumped up from her armchair and hurried over to us. "I heard about Scorp's little accident."

"Abby, this is Scorpius undercover." I stood on my tip-toes and pushed a stray hair back into place.

"No way," Abby said.

"Yes, way," Scorpius and I said in sync.

"Scorpius, we're twins!" Abby shrieked holding up a lock of her brunette hair to Scorpius' hair. It freakishly matched Scorpius' new do.

"Will you all get up here?!" Lily's voice rang out from the entrance to the boy's dorm. "We're wasting time. Not only do I have Rose to transform I've got do Abby as well."

"I said nothing about transforming!" Abby marched over to the stairs shaking her fist. "I only wanted to know if your cherry lipgloss tastes like a real cherry."

I looked up at Scorpius his silver eyes started to look a bit wary. I slipped my hand into his giving it a squeeze.

"It's less of a drama than I thought it would be," I said looking around the common room. No one was the wiser to who I was actually holding hands with. They were all too busy with games, books and Abby's argument with Lily at the bottom of the stairs.

Scorpius smirked, "I'm disappointed. I was looking forward to the pitchforks and wands. What does Lily mean by transforming you?"

I batted my eyelashes furiously at him and said in my most whispery voice, "Lily's going to make me pretty for Valentines tomorrow."

Scorpius laughed.

"What?" I asked putting my hands on my hips. "You think I can't be pretty and… pink."

"You're already pretty enough. If you got any prettier I think my world would explode but pink, sparkly things aren't something I can picture you in."

I couldn't picture myself in pink sparkles. I don't think I ever wore pink sparkles in my life. My parents were never big on style, the rule in my family was to wear what was practical and comfortable, no fuss or hassle involved. Surprisingly none of those clothes happened to be pink. All of a sudden I was overrun with the desire to prove him wrong. I can wear pink sparkly things just as well as Percilla Goyle and every other girl in the castle. I'll make them drop to the floor with my pink glow and Scorpius' world explode.

"Get a plate ready 'cause you're about to eat your words," I announced leading him forward. I was more enthusiastic than ever to get my sparkle on.

"As long as you don't go around whining afterwards." He replied.

"Whining? When have I ever whined?"

"When have you ever not whined? That's a better question."

I had never been inside the boy's dorm before it looked almost identical to the girls but didn't smell like apple flavoured shampoo. Kenny's surprising knowledge when it came to fashion and trends was enough to make him Lily's new best friend. Lily had set up her 'equipment' in the boy's dorm so he could act as her assistant. That pesky slip and slide charm when a boy stepped foot on the girl's dorm staircase still stood making the empty boy's dorm our headquarters.

"Ew!" Abby exclaimed jumping from the bed she was kneeling next to.

"Abby, stop looking through people's things," Kenny scolded. He had kicked his trunk under his bed out of sight less than a minute before her yelp.

Abby ignored him and ducked back down again, "Rose, cover your eyes, it will destroy your innocence."

Scorpius clapped his hands over my eyes.

"What innocence?" I said swatting Scorpius' hands away getting into a petty slapping war with him. "I'm the one with the boyfriend if you've forgotten."

Abby pulled out a box covered tiny blue teddy bears wearing Santa hats from under the bed. Its lid was nowhere in sight.

"You and Scorpius are very old fashioned."

"Old fashioned?" I repeated.

Abby's head popped up again from behind the bed.

"I doubt you two do anything besides hand holding."

Scorpius replied, "That's because we believe in a thing called privacy. What's so ew?" He got up to investigate. He moved over to Abby and her mysterious box.

Scorpius and Abby burst out laughing.

Lily stood alongside her many bottles and tubes of makeup organised by size on Kenny's bed. They were like an army. She frowned at the laughter, "Can we please take this seriously!?"

"It says… property of ERIC LONGFORD!" Abby cackled falling to the floor barely able to get the words out between laughs.

I moved in hurrying across the floor.

"No, Rose!" Scorpius stopped put out a hand to stop me. "It's absolutely disgusting."

Abby laughed harder at this.

By then Kenny had abandoned his job reorganising the high tech looking hairbrushes and was standing beside me on the other side of the bed to Abby and Scorpius unaware what in Merlin's name they were so secretly crouched on the floor looking at.

Lily sighed, "Will everyone please stop behaving like five-year-olds? You'll get lines on your faces from all that expression pulling."

"Let me see," I said clambering across Eric Longford's bed to get a look at the box pulled out below. "OH, MY MERLIN!" I shrieked hanging upside down from the bed to get the best view possible, all my blood rushing to my head.

"What?" Kenny called. Kenny had found sense and rejoined Lily sorting through makeup. "Describe!"

"Vaguely if it's truly disgusting," Lily added.

What was in the box wasn't what I expected. No wigs or magic hats, just pages and pages of cut-outs from magazines stuck onto parchment. Longford was a scrapbooker. I didn't think a dick like him could appreciate such a fine art. Crammed in beside the pages was a half full cream coloured perfume bottle with an even creamier coloured liquid inside.

"This is strange. I'm scared to guess what all of this is for." I called back. "It's just photos and a bottle of something, possibly milk."

Abby picked up the bottle and examined it, her mouth dropped open, "Oh my god, it looks like freaking expensive perfume. What kind of milk are you drinking?"

Scorpius said, "That's because it is 'freaking expensive perfume'. Made in the dessert by goblins over a course of a hundred years."

"How do you suddenly know all this?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Jesus, Rose," Abby said reading the back of the bottle. "He's pureblood. How could you forget? He drinks this stuff."

"Perfume is not drinkable." Kenny voiced. "It's toxic."

"I basically drink it, my mother soaks in it every day," Scorpius wrinkled his nose. "She doesn't shut up about how good it is. You can smell her coming from miles."

Abby sprayed it onto her wrist, inhaled and coughed, "Smells like a fancy skunk."

Merlin, it was powerful. I could feel it creeping up my nostrils and down my throat. Lily had appeared behind Scorpius with her hands on her hips.

Lily said in a business-like tone,"Witch Weekly rated 'Gairdín Álainn'-"

"What's that?" Abby asked shaking the slender bottle. She watched bubbles float to the top of the bottle and fizz.

"The perfume. Witch Weekly gave it 4.9 stars out of five. They never give anything above a 4.5 that perfume made history. Abby, it's not some fancy skunk and it's not milk." Lily looked pointedly at me.

"I'm stealing it then," Abby announced giving the bottle another shake.

"Do you really need to steal Longford's perfume?" I asked like the goody two-shoes I am. My thought process was: that perfume is the enemy, it'll stink out the dorm. I'd never sleep at night with that smell hanging in the air.

"When you put it that way it sounds like such a fun crime to commit!"

Lily ended it by marching over to Abby and pulling the bottle from her claws. She looked over the bottle herself and sighed, "I'm saving for one of these, but I guess it will have to wait." She tucked it back into the box next to the scrapbooking and she pulled a face, "No taste here. These are the unfortunate half cloak trend of 2016. Someone, please burn this once we're done with our Hogsmeade preparations."

Lily kicked the box back under the bed gracefully with the heel of her pointed shoe.

"Makeup time," she grinned pulling me up and leading me to the other side of the room. "I'm delighted you brought Scorp now we can find out what he likes."

"It's up to me," I stated.

"I feel so important and loved," Scorpius waved at me.

"It is, but in my experience boys have vivid imaginations. They tend to imagine girls in all sorts of different clothing. It usually works when they're not exaggerating." Lily lectured with ease. She was a pro when it came to this stuff.

Scorpius joined me, "What's the point in doing this now? Hogsmeade is tomorrow."

Lily laughed, "Trial run. We have to rehearse for Valentines. Practice makes Aurors."

"Doesn't make sense to me," Abby added in her sing-song tone now rooting through Longford's trunk.

Lily called back, "It works that's all you need to know."

Lily got to work straight away pulling out her list. I frowned at the length of it.

"So no big reveal tomorrow?" Scorpius asked. "No surprise."

"We're not getting married," I replied trying to downplay the possible disaster this could turn out to be. No need to raise expectations. I rolled my eyes at my vanity blooming. I wasn't a girl like in Lily's Witch Weeklys, I was here to prove that I could be pretty in pink and to accomplish that I had to look remotely good in a bright colour. Easy, right?

Abby yelled, "BEGS MAID OF HONOR AND GODMOTHER TO THE CHILDREN!"

"The children part is bringing up my breakfast." Scorpius shook his head.

"Yeah," I agreed. "A mini versions of us running around would do the world no good. But a mini-Rose with your hair and teeth..."

"No, no and no."

Lily raised an eyebrow, "I'm the maid of honour and the godmother. No 'begs' is going to change that. I brought them together. I was the one that helped Rose realise she was in love with Scorp."

I poked Scorpius' shoulder teasingly when I saw a red spot of blush on his cheeks growing by the second.

"We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me. Okay, first things first the hair."

"Good luck. You're never going to make this straight."

"Be positive," Scorpius said.

"If this doesn't work can I be the maid of honour, godmother and an aunt?" Abby grinned from Longford's bed.

"Abby, we've never talked about getting married," I said.

"Or having children," Scorpius added and chewed his lip at the thought.

"Aww," Abby cooed. "You'd have the world's most adorable strawberry blonde haired children. Even me and Kenny have talked about what our children would look like."

Kenny looked repulsed, "You talked about it. I didn't. There's no 'we'."

"Right!" Lily interrupted. "Rose, I won't be making your hair straight I'll make it wavy."

"How?"

"This deep intense untangler potion along with my favourite hair solution potion."

"Sounds painful," Scorpius grinned. He gave me a pat on the back for encouragement. "Do it for mini-Rosie."

Lily smirked, "You'll be calling all your children Lily Jr after you see my success."

"Have you decided on names?" Abby beamed. "Kenny and I have named all our fictional children after Disney princesses. Ariel, Jasmine, Aurora, Elsa, Anna and Meredith. Oh and one boy Rex, 'cause it's a dying name. "

"Muggle references, I'm guessing," Scorpius said confused. "But a lot of children."

Kenny shook his head, "I feel overwhelmed even though it's fictitious."

"How do you think I feel? My body's destroyed!" Abby moaned

"To the bathroom," Lily said untieing my hair while Scorpius pretended to faint at the sight of my uncensored curls. She added to Kenny, "I'm guessing it's clean"

Kenny chuckled, "I think the house elves came this morning."

"So we'll find out for ourselves," Lily said gathering a few bottles and cradling them in her arms.

"Scorpius, stay here," I warned.

"Why?" He asked pulling at a strand my hair.

I raised an eyebrow, "There will be an explosion. A girl explosion."

"Sounds fun." He laughed.

"Rose," Lily called, already inside the bathroom. "Hurry up!"

"Coming!" I called back. "Put the ice pack on your nose it's swelling a bit."

"Want to kiss it better?" He said low enough so only I could hear.

I giggled and teasingly pushed him, "Maybe later... What have we become?"

"I don't know but I like it."

And I hurried into the bathroom where Lily was waiting.

* * *

Lily was humming with a smile stretched across her face, so big I could see nearly all her teeth. She was applying her final touches. I wasn't allowed to turn around to look in the mirror or touch (scratch that, I wasn't allowed to touch at all) until she was done. My hair did feel lighter and it didn't feel scratchy or bulky against my face so I supposed that was something good.

"We'll give it a bit more volume tomorrow. It literally takes forever to brush out but it's worth it. You look like a shiny new galleon. Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione will have to look twice to recognise you."

"Less chance of getting caught then," I said reaching up to pat my hair, Lily swatted my hand away.

"Look but don't touch. The same goes for your very touchy feely boyfriend." Lily scolded. "Treat it like a new book, you don't want to break the spine, do you?"

"You know me well, Lily. Can I see now?" I pleaded, desperate to see my reflection.

Lily works miracles. She brought me and Scorpius together after all. I tried to picture what I would look like with wavy straightish hair but I couldn't. I never had hair like that even though as long as I could remember I've always wanted hair I could flip in the wind. The kind that would sparkle and shine in light drawing all the eyes in the rooms to it for the right oh-my-merlin reasons. I've always put books and quidditch hating first, but that didn't mean I didn't have space in the back of my mind to dream of looking like girls like Lily.

"Yes," Lily said. "But don't faint. I can always try something else if you don't like it."

I spun around so fast it took a second for my vision to focus on the girl in the mirror. At first, I thought it was someone else standing behind or in the way but my face was still the same. A dead giveaway. My hair was no longer an 'it'. My hair was unmistakably hair. Still a vibrant red but straighter with waves that measured up and made my hair longer. It shined in the light of the boy's dorm bathroom and, for once, framed my face. My hair was on my side and I was loving how light and fresh I was feeling.

"Well?" Lily asked watching me with a knowing expression.

I realised I hadn't spoken. I was speechless by my hair! This wasn't the usual Rose Weasley and definitely not what I expected. I owed it all to Lily. She was truly magical.

"Thank you!" I said over and over each time louder than the last.

"Stop thanking me!" Lily finally said. "We have to show the school and the entire magical population! I'm going to take a picture and send it to Witch Weekly. They'll definitely make you front cover. Talia Abbot eat your heart out."

I flushed in excitement and shook out all my limbs.

"Now I believe," Lily whispered to me. "That an unexpected entrance is the best entrance of all. Ignore Abby's fireworks and dragon crap. Classy and elegant is the way to go. Less is more-"

"Lily, if I don't do this now I don't think I'll ever come out of this bathroom."

"Yes, use your nerves and adrenaline to make you glow. Follow me." Lily with a spring in her step opened the bathroom door. Three voices from outside filled my ears. They were talking about the most important thing in the world.

"The Ravenclaw team captain couldn't stop talking about my smack down throw! That's going to be my ticket onto the team."

"What about your actual playing?"

"I've practised my butt off. Kenny, tell him. I flew circles around you last time."

"Technically you did fly in circles around me."

"You fly, Kenny?"

"Kind of. I guess it's fun Abby forces me up there. Prefer the ground though."

Lily trotted in and I followed. Scorpius was the to first notice me from his position on the floor petting Pumpkin who was snuggling next to him curled in a ball purring, his orange eyes shut.

"Rose?" He spluttered, jumping up. He almost stepped on Pumpkin's tail. Pumpkin hissed at the close call and Scorpius ignored him.

"Who do you think?" I smiled trying to keep elegant and classy like Lily said. His hair had faded back to its usual blonde colour.

Abby stood up as well from her spot on one of the beds with Kenny and started clapping enthusiastically. Her eyes were brimming with pride like a proud parent. Kenny gave me a thumbs up.

"You..." he grinned coming over to me. He immediately reached out to touch my new-do. Lily instantly swatted away his hand.

"She's not a dog," Lily butted in on our moment. "Look don't touch."

"That's going to be hard," Scorpius said withdrawing his hand like a wounded animal.

"Better?" I asked.

"I like it both ways." He replied.

"Awwww! It's so cute!" Abby's squealed.

"Well, you don't usually hound me when I enter the room, Scorpie," I said. I couldn't help but grin.

Scorpius suddenly became very fascinated with the floor, "Because this is new and different."

"Translation: you're gorgeous." Lily beamed skipping past us to her makeup kit.

"Exactly," Scorpius agreed, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Abby's next." Kenny laughed.

Abby crossed her arms, "No way, you're next. Lily will make you look like a young Zac Efron."


	77. Chapter 77- The Ravenclaw Common Room

**Author's Note: This chapter is told from Scorpius' perspective.**

* * *

I stayed in Ravenclaw tower late into the evening. It was the most fun I had in a common room in... Okay, it was the first time I had actual fun in a common room. After a charm reboot from Rose, Kenny and I went down to the common room. Lily wanted everything else to be a surprise for tomorrow.

We played Exploding Snap by the roaring fire and talked about quidditch and other very manly things such as ice cream flavours. Rose and Abby eventually returned from the boy's dorm after being kicked out by the actual boys. In return, Lily kicked them right back out. They were rubbing glitter out of their eyes as they stumbled down the stairs.

Rose, back in her ordinary robes, threw herself beside me more than happy to rest her head on my shoulder in public when I was in disguise.

"Pumpkin really likes you," Rose remarked gesturing to her cat who had followed me into the common room and decided to drape its heavy body over my legs and fall asleep. I didn't know cats snored until Pumpkin came along. His snores mimicked a train. "And Pumpkin only tolerates most people. This is a whole new level."

"He's fallen for me like you have." I grinned stroking her hair which was even softer than it looked. Lily wasn't around to snap at me, I could touch her hair all I wanted.

"Oh, please, don't flatter yourself." She laughed.

"What are you wearing tomorrow?" I asked. "Lily seems obsessed with it."

"You'll have to wait and see,"

"For Merlin's sake that's hours away. Your hair is still nice enough."

"'Nice enough' my hair is the bloody bomb." She protested.

"No more 'it' then."

"For now,"

"You should do this every day."

"Ugh, no thanks, you saw how long that took. I'd miss breakfast and the first three periods if I did this every day. I miss your blonde hair." Rose said. "It was a nice colour and made you easy to spot in crowds."

"Rosie, this is the best feeling in the world. I'm here and no one gives two-"

"Hi, Rose!" I followed Rose's glare to behind us. The owner of the sickeningly sweet voice was a Ravenclaw girl I vaguely recognised from my days of being a pricky Slytherin. The girl who used to trail around with Abby and Rose. I immediately ducked my head and Rose face palmed me trying to hide me. The only thing that did was shoot pain through my tender nose.

"Hello, Jane," Rose greeted in a false cheery voice. She sat up shifting in front of me.

"I see there's no need for my matchmaking here," Jane grinned trying to inch closer.

I pulled Pumpkin into my arms. Ignoring his wiggling protests I hid my face in his never ending fur. Rose, trying to look casual, petted Pumpkin's head.

"What? Oh, yeah, no need."

"Really? Because you two look awfully close."

"Yeah, this is my… boyfriend."

"I thought you didn't have time for boys?"

"I said that because I already have a boyfriend. I only need one man in my life."

"You said, several times,-"

Abby jumped in to save the day, "They were friends with benefits before that. Don't you have Longford's shoes to shine or something?"

Jane exhaled loudly, "Who is he then? I don't think I've seen him in the Ravenclaw common room before."

"Hufflepuff." Rose blurted out. Great, that was the furthest house from my own. The thick cat hairs were starting to get into my mouth. "He's incredibly shy and doesn't speak English."

There was a pause.

"And how many languages do you know, Rose?" Jane said in accusing voice.

"Jane, why are you being so insensitive?" Abby jumped in again. "Rose is fluent five languages including German."

Rose laughed nervously, "Yes, sure am. We met in the potions club, where we had a Germanic connection, sparks and everything. He's in the year above and is picky about the company he keeps."

"He's a prince, Jane," Abby added in unable to help herself. "Wizarding royalty. He's going to inherit a kingdom and a vast fortune when he turns seventeen. He's so pure… blood there's a danger of it clotting his veins. He's already asked Rose to marry him. It's going to be such an extravagant wedding. It'll take four years of planning though, shame."

I stifled a laugh into Pumpkin's fur. Rose was on edge next to me but I was too disbelieved that this was actually happening to care.

"Then what's he doing at Hogwarts?" Jane snapped.

"He's blessing the simpletons with his presence. Example: you."

Jane rolled her eyes, "What's his name? I should know it. The whole school should know it."

"He's very private," Rose explained. "He doesn't even live on the grounds."

But Abby said loud and proud, "He's name is Hans Gruber Frankfurt Jr _the_ fifteen."

"Abby!" Rose hissed.

"I'll ask Eric if he heard of this Hans Gruber."

"Do," Abby beamed. "No offence, to Hans but I wouldn't trade being muggle-born for anything in the world."

"Nice hair, by the way, Rose, it's nice to see German royalty has given you taste."

Rose laughed sarcastically, "I know, a girl in a million. Out of all the girls in the school he chose me. I'm going to blow the whole world away on my throne. Abby and I will write to you from the royal court." Rose planted a kiss on my cheek with force.

"And Kenny," Abby added in. "He's coming to. We've all gotten matched up with royalty thanks to Hans Gruber."

"Friendship really is an unbreakable bond. Right, Jane?" Rose grinned pulling my face away from the cat. She smashed her lips into mine to rub her point in. I wrapped my arms around her warm body and kissed her back even harder. Merlin, rubbing in lies was fun. Poor Pumpkin was involuntarily sandwiched between us.

"Guys!" Abby yelled. "You can stop now she's gone!"

Rose giggled and hesitantly pulled away. She rested her head on my shoulder, her face red from all the commotion.

Abby sighed uncovering her eyes, "Thank God, that lasted like twenty minutes. I never thought I would be forced to see that. Kenny, quick do you have holy water on you? I need to rinse out my eyes."

"No," Kenny answered. "But have fun dealing with the wildfire you just started."

"It's Jane. No one but her jealous mind would believe it was anything other than a joke." Rose said. "But you could've said he was a normal Hufflepuff."

"What fun would that be?" Abby shrugged.

Kenny sighed, "You're drawing attention to his presence. Where has your Ravenclaw brain gone?"

"I should be going, anyway, it's getting late," I said suddenly aware of Jane's group stares. "Get off, Pumpkin." The lazy cat had returned to his position on my legs, happily dozing by the heat of the fire. I lifted him off of my legs.

"I wish you wouldn't," Rose said getting up with me. "It's way more fun with you around."

"I wish I didn't have to, but curfew."

"I'll walk you out," Rose said, her hand slipping into mine.

"Night, Hans Gruber Frankfurt Jr the fourteenth!" Abby waved. Kenny laughed into his sleeve when he thought no one was looking.

"The _fifteenth_! Bye." I replied heading out the door of the Ravenclaw common room with Rose.

"Your hair's turning back to blonde," Rosie commented. She started shivering once we got out into the chilly corridor.

"Good," I replied. "And your hair still as beautiful as ever."

Rose gave me a shy smile. She led me by the hand down into a corridor.

"How's your nose?" She asked sitting down on a stone window sill. It was a full moon outside. The light from the moon shone through the stain glass window and made her glow.

"Fine," I answered touching my nose checking for bumps and blood. All clear. "Back to normal, I think."

"I'm worried that Al-Potter will do it again." She admitted taking a look my nose. "Or worse."

"He caught me off guard, Rosie, it won't happen again," I said sitting down beside her. Rose threw her legs over my lap like it was second nature, my face suddenly felt hot.

"I hope not or I'll write to Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry." She stated firmly.

I laughed at her stubbornness, "And write what? 'Potter punched Malfoy. He's the last person in the castle I want punched. I know this because P.S he's my boyfriend. P.P.S don't tell anyone.'"

"It would be a lot longer than that, there would be a lot harsher adjectives used and a photo as proof." She smirked smugly. "Be careful though. I want your face the way it is for Hogsmeade."

"What time am I meeting you?" I asked. I knew the answer to this but I couldn't help but change the subject, I wanted to talk about happy things.

"Eleven," she said. "At the front door. Don't be late."

"I was planning on being fashionably late." I raised my eyebrows at her teasingly. I pulled her closer by her waist leaving not an inch of space between us.

"Where are we going to go?" She asked still beaming up at me.

I grinned as the response formed in my head, "Somewhere quiet so we can do this." I muttered kissing her again slowly and softly, not like in the common room like we had all the time in the world.


	78. Chapter 78- A Rose For Rose

Time: Breakfast

Place: Great Hall

Wildcard move of the day (so far): Glaring at Potter as I walked through the golden doors with the hint of a middle finger, nothing provable. Abby backed me up on my right and Kenny, not giving two Hippogriffs, strolled on my left. I felt fine and fabulous in my new getup. I felt pretty like my mum, and I was not ashamed to admit it.

After Albus, I scanned the table for Scorpius who was nowhere to be seen.

Abby, Kenny and I took our usual places at the Ravenclaw table. Abby waved her volumized hair in Kenny's face trying to get his attention away from 'The Trolls of England: VI'. A beautiful book about the same width as the piece of toast I was holding.

"So where's S. taking you today?" Abby smirked sweeping her hair across the pages. Kenny slammed the book trapping her hair in it.

"OW!" Abby screeched yanking her hair free. Using both her hands and sandalled feet she kicked Kenny off the bench and onto the floor. "You should be happy a girl like me wants your attention!"

"Waving your hair in front of me is not the way to achieve that." He said coolly from the floor.

"It's Valentine's day!" I exclaimed before whatever twisted words Abby's bared teeth were about to spit out came into existence. "And Hogsmeade."

"Clearly," Kenny snorted.

"Two Christmas' on the same day, Kenny," Abby laughed a humourless laugh, "And you want me to go to Hogsmeade with you?"

"Joke, Abby, it was a joke,"

"What happened?" I enquired leaning forward. "Fill in the gaps."

"It's complicated," he frowned scuffing his shoe against the ground.

"Nothing really is," I shrugged. "When you say it out loud." I looked the entrance to the Great Hall still waiting for Scorpius who's opinion of what complicated was I had just plagiarised. I'd become the worse kind of criminal.

I stared down at the book Kenny abandoned on the table. That's a first.

Are Abby and Kenny together? She was an awful lot closer to Kenny than I had ever been. They always hung out together even when I was not around to be the balance keeper. I think I saw Abby carrying some of Kenny's books once and Kenny doing the same with her broom when she wanted to go practice, she never let anyone touch her broom only admire it from a minimum distance of ten feet.

I was so lost in thought it took a hard nip from the owl next to me to make me realise it was there.

"Ow," I muttered. "What?" I turned to the small elderly school owl. My eyebrows shot to my hairline when I saw the single rose attached his foot.

My eyes immediately flew to the Slytherin table. Scorpius was there munching on a piece of toast watching me. I poked the owl to make sure he was real not some early morning half-dream. He held his leg out more eagerly. I unwrapped the rose and a piece of parchment came with it. Somehow this small rose was better than the whole bouquet Scorpius magicked up for me in the Library.

When the owl flew away, I looked back to Scorpius. His Slytherin mask couldn't conceal how pleased he looked with himself. I rolled out the parchment, biting my lip trying to keep in a squeal.

 _'A rose for Rose.'_ It read.

It said no name or anything. Like I would need a name. I knew Scorpius' handwriting as well as my own.

I made a show of sniffing the rose and putting it in my hair for him across the room. When he got up concealing his own smile. I followed him out.

It wasn't time to go to Hogsmeade yet so we sat in an empty corridor.

"You're so sweet," I said gripping his arm and pulling him close to me. "I love you so much, Scorpius. I feel like I'm going to explode!"

"How do you know it was me?" He smiled teasingly.

"My inner eye," I smirked.

He cupped my face with his hand.

"You're always beautiful," he said his hand moving down to my neck and stopping at the neckline of my dress. He swallowed hard, "I love you too."

I traced the line of his nose, it was perfect again not a bump in sight.

"I was worried about you," I murmured.

"I can take care of myself." He said his eyebrows raising. "I'm surprised you're not bored with me yet."

I laughed, "Tough luck. You're stuck with me. I'm never going to leave you alone. Shame I'm not a pureblood or Slytherin."

Scorpius pushed his fingers through my soft tangle free hair.

"It's no fun." He said. "I wish I was half-blood or even muggle-born. Being pureblood and having 'Malfoy' as a surname is the most disgraceful thing you can have these days. I'd be better off as a werewolf."

"You were adopted, that's the only explanation. You're nothing like the Malfoy's."

"Except my hair," he pointed out.

"You make that your own," I said getting as close I could to him.

"Don't," he said brushing his lips tenderly against mine. "If you get any closer to me..."

"What?" I asked softly.

"Someone might see or I'll mess up your makeup."

I stared deep into the silver pools that were his eyes. The morning light coming through the window made them glisten.

I don't care. I really don't care.

It's just me and Scorpius.

* * *

We had to separate again when we joined the long queue of students for Hogsmeade. Filch was taking his sweet time checking permission slips, his usual snarl consuming his face. Scorpius stood behind me. The back of his hand kept brushing against my spine. His breath, hot on the back of my neck, was enough to bring colour to my face.

Maybe we were getting careless- okay we were being careless and in front of half the school- but touch had become an asentural part of life like breathing or eating a handful of Bertie Bott's every hour.

After getting past Filch, we were walking the path less travelled in the woods. I could beam at Scorpius all I wanted.

"Happy Valentine's day," he grinned at me. We were making our way to the least popular Hogsmeade destination, the Shrieking Shack. He swirled me around catching me as I stumbled over a root.

"I miss the snow," I said steadying myself using his shoulders.

"I don't," he replied. "I was thinking, Rosie,"

"Oh, now, don't do your head in." I teased.

"Easter break is coming up," he said confidently, he was leading up to something, I could tell from his showmanship. "If this sounds pervy tell me. My house, not to boast, is gigantic. My parents are at a fancy pureblood-thingy for most of the week and I'll be so lonely."

"Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" I giggled.

"What are you thinking, Rosie?"

"Sleepover, Scorpie?" I whispered.

"Actually," Scorpius said casually. "I was going to throw you in the lake behind the manor but-"

"I'll throw you in the bloody lake," I jabbed my finger accusingly at him.

"I'm so scared," he said deadpanned.

I elbowed him.

"So will you able to get away from your parents?" Scorpius said trying to get me back but I dodged him like an Auror.

"Who says I want to come?" I laughed.

"I know you can't resist me." He smirked.

"I totally can!" I exclaimed sprinting away.

"Liar!" Scorpius caught up with me in mere seconds and tackled me to the ground.

"I'll tell them I'm going to Abby's." I panted. The dew on the grass soaking through my clothes. "And where in Merlin's name shall I sleep?"

Scorpius smirked, "Wherever you want."

"Where do you want me to?" I said directly, sitting up and wiggling out from under him. I bit my lip I lame attempt at being sexy just to make him laugh.

"You're ridiculous." He laughed.

"Thank you. Now answer my question. Embarrassing you is one of my favourite past times."

His eyes wandered down to the hem of my dress. The fabric had risen up, revealing where my freckles from the sun stopped. He pulled it down and straightened it. I blushed.

"You know where." He replied quietly.

"With you," I answered for him using the same tone. I gave up the chase. I wanted to escape the cringe as quickly as possible. "Scorpius?"

"What?"

"I don't want to do anything."

Now it was Scorpius' turn to go red in the face.

"I don't want to either and I wasn't planning on it for a long, long time."

"How about never?"

Scorpius smiled at me, "Never is fine as well, Rosie."

I changed the subject, "I'll wear my cat pyjamas. I have several pairs. In all the colours of the rainbow. Let me guess you have a silk cap and gown?"

"Close, so close. I have snitches on mine."

"Ugh, quidditch."

"I'll break out my owl ones just for you."

"You're truly one in a million," I laughed. "The grass is cold."

"That's because it's wet," he said.

"Really? I couldn't tell." I made my eyes as round as galleons.

"You might want to get that checked out." He said standing up, he held his hands out for me to take. I grabbed both and let him do all the heavy lifting as he hauled me to my feet. "I wish the crowd would die down so we can go to Honeydukes."

"It'll be okay," I said with mock sympathy. "We'll live."

"I've got you anyway." His hand found the back of my head. "We need to make the most of it while we're alone." He pulled me forward and pressed his lips to mine. The buzz was undeniable.

"ROSE!" A roar came.

We broke apart. I wouldn't let go of him. I dug my hands into his shoulder. I could feel his heart pounding under his skin it was going as fast as mine. I wasn't going to let him go for anyone.

It was Hagrid. His face twisted in a mixture of shock and anger. He raised his ratty umbrella in his hand threateningly. There were a couple of dead ferrets swinging over the shoulder of his moleskin coat.

Merlin, kill me now.

"What do yeh think yer doin'?" He snapped.

Was this the end? It couldn't be.

It was not going to be.

The truth was already in the air. I blurted out, "Don't tell anyone, Hagrid, please." I said my mouth dry. "Please."

Hagrid charged towards us. Before I could stop him, he pushed me away from Scorpius. He grabbed Scorpius by the shoulder with a grip strong enough to break bones. Scorpius stood up straight and strong but I could see tension in his muscles and well-hidden fear in his silver eyes.

"Why would yeh take advantage of a poor girl?!"

"I didn't." Scorpius snapped back. He tried but failed to loosen Hagrid's grip.

"I'm brin' yeh to the Headmistress 'n yeh'll be expelled!" He spat.

"She's my girlfriend! Back off!" Scorpius aimed a kick at Hagrid.

Hagrid's eyes were like fire. He shoved Scorpius and he fell backwards, "Yeh Malfoys were always ruddy liars."

"Hagrid stop!" I yelled.

I scrambled to help Scorpius up or at least protect him from whatever Hagrid had coming next for him.

"HE'S NOT LYING!" I screamed louder than I ever had before as Hagrid tried to push me away. "I LOVE HIM I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK!"

A murder of crows sitting in the trees around us shot off into the sky. Hagrid stared at me like I was a stranger.

"Rose," Hagrid said a lot calmer than he looked. "Yer not makin' any sense. Yeh need to come with me-"

"Leave her alone!" Scorpius stood up darting in front of me.

Hagrid took in a shaky breath. He reached for me but Scorpius was there first. He had his wand out and pointed at Hagrid's face. Scorpius' face was deadly white, I could see his veins pulsing under his skin. In that moment, I realised with a pang, inappropriately, I could see the centuries of power hungry purebloods and Death Eaters running through his veins. He was Slytherin and part of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. He was prepared to kill for what he wanted or at least seriously injure. I would never tell him though. There was no difference between good and evil there was just large pooling grey when it came to situations like this.

"I'm a professor." Hagrid reminded him sharply.

"I don't take your class," Scorpius said like it justified his raised wand.

"Be careful," I muttered to Scorpius low enough so only he could hear. Maybe some part of me was Slytherin and Pureblood too. I didn't want Scorpius to put his wand down. I was shaking from head to toe with fear. One of my hand was on his back, digging into his ribs, the other was on my wand ready draw if it came to it.

Scorpius cleared his throat, "Can't we just talk?"

The Death Eater crawled back into its box.

There was beat.

"Please, Hagrid," I squeaked from behind Scorpius.

"He's a Malfoy, Rose."

"No," I said suddenly feeling something wet on my cheeks. I reached up and found they were hot tears. "He's Scorpius. Just Scorpius."

"But when yeh were in first year he was horrible-"

"I was eleven and stupid." Scorpius inputted. "Everyone wants to be like their dad. I don't want to be like him anymore and I never will be." He dropped his wand to his side. Scorpius turned to me. His eyes softened when he saw the fresh tears on my face. He wiped them away with the back of his wand hand. I couldn't find it in me to be embarrassed right then.

"Yer parents... Harry..." Hagrid trailed off.

I could see the Hagrid I saw every day again. The half-giant who was there since I was born. My heart swelled in my chest.

"It depends if you tell them," Scorpius said wrapping his arm protectively around me. "And you're not going to." There was a threatening edge in his voice. My words were all clogged in the back of my throat. If they weren't I would've told him to stop. "Please," he added like he could sense my inward protest.

Hagrid sighed, "Right, Malfoy, we go back to my place and we talk. Yeh get one chance only 'cos of Rosie."

The walk to Hagrid's took forever, by the time we were back at Hogwarts and front of his hut I felt like I had aged two years. Scorpius' arm didn't leave me, no matter how many remarks Hagrid made. It was Scorpius' silent way of telling me everything was going to be alright, I won't leave you.

Think of the strangest thing you can. Scorpius sitting in one of Hagrid's over-sized armchairs will top it. His eyes scanned the inside of the cabin. I imagined it was the strangest place he had ever been in.

Before anyone could say anything, I started telling _the story_ , the heavily censored, fairytale version.

"Scorpius and I became friends, then close friends, we had feelings for each other and now we're together." I put on my best innocent smile. "Long story short."

"How?" Hagrid asked he was calmer than I had expected. He was putting the kettle over the fire. "And why didn't yeh tell me?"

"I tried once... you exploded."

"I still don't think it's right. How long has this been goin' on for? The together part?"

"Since Christmas."

Hagrid sighed, "Do either of yer families know?"

"No," we answered together. Another innocent smile.

"Are yeh planning on telling them?"

"No,"

"I don't think it'll last," Hagrid said sitting down on the opposite side of the hut. "Yer poor dad's going to have a heart attack when he finds out, the gossip columns will have a field day and about a hundred bloomin' other things will come along with it. How Al takin' it? I imagine he has some common sense."

"How would he know?" Scorpius frowned.

"He's yer friend."

"He's not anymore," Scorpius said shifting uncomfortably. "He's an asshole." He said bluntly.

Hagrid's face sunk, "Al is a nice boy."

"He leads the Slytherin Death Eaters in training. I never asked to be put in Slytherin. The hat just heard my name and decided to take a break from doing its job."

"And what is Draco Malfoy gonna do when he finds out?"

Scorpius shut his eyes for a second and breathed, "Let's put it this way I'm too young to be disowned."

"I don't like it, Rose, it's not safe." Hagrid turned his attention back to me. "You could get hurt or become a target. I don't care what any Auror says they're still out there."

" _They're?_ " Scorpius asked in a false polite voice.

"Death Eaters." Hagrid spat.

"He's not a Death Eater." I protested.

"He's connected to them."

"That's not the same thing." I protested again. "Hagrid, you can't tell-"

"It's me duty to your mother and father." Hagrid snapped, fury returning to his eyes. "Voldemort wasn't defeated so you could go waltzin' around this castle with the Malfoy heir. How you got around for this long is beyond me. I knew there was somethin' different I should've listened to my instinct, I should've…"

It was times like that I wished Abby was there to balance out the peace or slap some sense into Hagrid.

"I'll do anything," Scorpius suddenly voiced.

Hagrid snapped out of his ramble, "What?"

"To stop you from telling everyone."

"Reputation to uphold, Malfoy?" Hagrid sneered.

Scorpius rolled his eyes, "I'm doing this for Rose my family will see your words as dung."

For a second Hagrid looked surprised.

"Really?"

"Yes," Scorpius said without hesitation.

"Stay away from Rose," Hagrid said shortly.

"Merlin, no, choose something else."

"Malfoy-"

I butted in, "How about this Hagrid I'll tell my parents once we've finished school."

"Have yeh lost yer mind? This stops right this second."

"Can you sleep on it?" I asked weakly.

"No, I'm writing to your parents and that's final."

"Hagrid!"

"Enough! I've had enough. Out of here the both of yeh I'm sick of lookin' at yeh." He waved his hand as the kettle hissed angrily over the fire.

"Please!" I said feeling the sting of tears coming back. My heart was breaking in two. Hagrid had never looked or talked to me like that before. Would he ever be my friend and family again?

Scorpius stood up, "Come on, Rose. Don't make it worse."

"Scorpius-"

"I know." He said pulling me up. He led me out of the hut ignoring Hagrid's glare.

The door banged shut behind us.

"What bull- Rosie, don't cry." He said pulling me into an embrace. I inhaled his scent like it was the last time I would. "It'll be fine. I promise."

"You can't promise that."

"I'll make it fine then."

"No, it won't be because everyone will hate us and we'll never see each other again. I'll be probably put into a different school across the world. You'll marry some Slytherin and then in twenty years I'll see you but you won't even recognise me."

Scorpius chuckled, despite the seriousness of the situation, "That's not going to happen. Come on."

"I'm not going back to Hogsmeade."

"Of course not."

"We need a plan." I stated.  
"And some sweets." He added.


	79. Chapter 79- A Rose For Rose (Part II)

**Author's note: This chapter is told from Scorpius' Perspective.**

* * *

"Scorpius, can you stop staring?" Rose snapped adding a loud sniff for empathising. "I'm a bloody mess. Which is not helping anything."

As if summoned a black fluffy cat with electric orange eyes crawled out from a bench several feet up the corridor.

Rose brightened up at the sight of him.

"Why can't everyone be as sensible as Pumpkin? He loves you, Scorpius. I can't see a reason anyone shouldn't." Rose added, with a hiccup. "A fair reason."

"I can see a million reasons," I muttered but over her hiccups. Rose scowled, she could still hear me. "We'll figure something out," I said at normal volume. I slumped backwards on the bench away from her frown. There had to be a way. There was always a way. The living and breathing Harry Potter who has escaped death more times than I can count is proof of that.

Rosie pulled herself onto my lap burying her head into my shoulder.

"Let me think," she said squeezing my ribs. "Let me get my Ravenclaw logic in order. You always help me think." She shut her eyes. "But that letter could be already on its way…"

She murmured to herself plans that all sounded impossible. She was too good to accept my idea of the selective memory potion.

But maybe, just maybe... If I pulled my pureblood skills together and stood up to Hagrid alone. If I showed who I really am to Hagrid I could stop him exposing us. I'm better than a Malfoy, I can fight on my own for what I believe as much as any Potter, Weasley or Longbottom. It was the best idea I could think of. I lifted Rose off of me and stood up, living on the adrenaline of a fresh idea.

I couldn't tell her she would stop me or worse, come with me. He had to see I wasn't just tagging along with Rose.

"I have to go," I said quickly. "Rosie, stay here it's important."

"Where?"

"I-"

"You're going to confront him," she said crossing her arms.

I bit the inside of my gum hiding my surprise. Rose knew me better than I thought. I patted my wand in my cloak pocket making sure it was still there.

"Scorpius, no," she whined standing up so quickly she almost fell over. "I'm coming with you. This is our battle, not just yours. I don't need you doing all the heavy lifting- metaphorically."

"Don't start with me, I'm not going to agree," I said shortly. "A Malfoy wouldn't take on a half-giant alone."

"Hagrid not just some half-giant." Rose put her hands on her hips.

"Well, it's pureblood way now. Since your way didn't work." I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Since when has blood mattered between us?" She said looking up at the ceiling like she begging it for an answer.

"Promise me you'll stay here," I said because if Rose was anything she stuck to her word. "Please?" I added.

She sighed loud enough for everyone in the castle to hear.

"Fine," she spat throwing herself back down on the bench. "Make it quick."

Rose watched me mess up my hair into a style father wouldn't be caught dead in. She tapped her foot clearly irritated. The sidelines weren't the place for her. I would've found the display cute if I wasn't about to confront an angry half-giant. Give me Potter any day.

Rose stood up again. She pulled my hands away from my hair, "Bye?"

"No, byes. I'll be back."

"If you not back here in a half an hour I'm calling the Aurors to report you dead."

"That's not going to happen," I said heading for the door.

* * *

It only took one hard, determined knock on Hagrid's door for his blasted hound to start barking and Hagrid to appear. He looked like he always did like he had just tumbled out of a fight to the death in the Forbidden Forest.

"I told yeh-" Hagrid started, his voice riled up. When he saw it was just me and he stopped. "What yeh doin' here, Malfoy?"

"To tell you I love Rose," I said standing up as straight as possible. The words felt so weird admitting to anyone but Rose herself. The chilly cold wind whipped across the grounds in through my cloak. It was like exposing a vulnerable part of me that Hagrid could really hurt or use against me. Add this to list of things I didn't think I would do today.

Hagrid was thinking. I could see the gears turning in his brain. I stacked more sentences onto that.

"I would never hurt her. I think she's pretty, smart and just great inside and out. She's not like anyone I've ever met before she makes me… happy."

"How do I know yer not lyin'?" He said gripping the door frame.

"Give me truth serum, read my mind, I don't care it'll all say the same thing."

He stared at me for what felt like ten years. He finally, reluctantly said, "Come in, but for only a minute and no more,"

Hagrid turned back inside expecting me to follow him. His wolf-like hound tried to jump on top of me. I pushed him away, this minute had to work out.

"What would Draco Malfoy be thinkin' if he saw yeh now?" He asked bitterly.

I let out a humourless laugh, "I think we both know what daddy dearest would think. I don't care anyway. I'm here to talk about me and Rose. My father and I are a lost cause. There's no point in dwelling on it."

"Show me yer left arm."

"What?"

"Show me yer left arm." He repeated holding out his gigantic hand.

I blinked finally catching on. The dark mark. I pulled up the sleeve of my left arm. Showing him proudly the clear pale flesh. All that was there was veins running like roots from my wrist.

"I would never hurt, Rose," I repeated. "If I was a death eater she would leave me. The war is over. Don't send that letter it will crush her but it won't keep her away from me."

Hagrid sat down in an armchair by the fire. It sank under his weight. There were tears glistening in his eyes. I stepped back. Now, this was truly unexpected.

"Please," I pressed on. "All I'm asking is to prove myself and the second you think I'm hurting, Rose, you can send that letter."

"I see the way yeh look at her," he said quietly. "I won't send that letter now. But I'll send it soon. Your fancy words and feelings may slow me down but they're not goin' to stop me. I've known, Rose, since she was a baby. I love her. I don't want to see her bein' single out with yeh or see her grave in this lifetime."

I swallowed hard.

"We'll talk again," he said sounding off and distant. He wasn't looking at me. "I'm not in a state to now."

"Thanks," I said moving out of the hut before my luck ran out. When the cold air hit my face I let out a breath I didn't realise I was holding in.

"Scorpius?"

I turned to see Abby and Kenny standing at the edge of Hagrid's pumpkin patch.

I waved, moving towards them. Great. More explanations.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Abby exclaimed. "Are you lost?"

"Don't be nosy, Abby. That's his own business," Kenny inputted.

Abby rolled her eyes at him.

"It's fine," I said even though it wasn't fine. I didn't feel fine I felt like I just had the life sucked out of me. "I was just talking to Hagrid."

"I hope he didn't beat the quaffle out of you. What were you gossiping about?"

I lied, "Rose needed something and now I have to go find her." Rose could fill in the gaps I didn't feel like it.

"Thank God, no Romeo and Juliet crisis."

Kenny sighed, "Tell her we got kicked out of the Three Broomsticks because of Abby."

Abby snorted, "It was because of Potter. He seriously takes up too much space in the world."

"I second that," I said, the corner of my mouth pulling up. "Hope you hexed him."

"No, not this time," Abby stated. "I climbed on his back and gripped onto him until he cried."

I enjoyed the blissful image for a second then I remembered Rose.

"I'll see you later. Rose is waiting for me."

* * *

Scorpius!" Rose ran up the corridor to meet me as soon as she saw me. "What happened?" She wrapped her arms around me, squeezing the life out of me. "Are you okay? Are _we_ okay?"

I wasn't going to start lying to Rose. Sure, I didn't tell her everything. Some things didn't belong in our bubble, like the stuff in the basement at Malfoy Manor and my grandmother losing her mind but I wasn't going to put on a mask for Rose. I didn't want to be alone.

"Long story short, he isn't going to send the letter. We just need to keep up good, happy appearances." I said shortly and changed the subject to something I knew she couldn't resist. "Honeydukes?"

She stepped back from me scanning my face to make sure I wasn't hiding anything. I stared right back waiting for her to cheer and sprint towards Hogsmeade.

"Race you!" She shouted, suddenly taking off in a sprint. I was right.

* * *

Rose spent the rest of our evening quizzing me about Hagrid's. She wanted the _exact_ details. It's safe to say the night was going better than the day. We sat on one of the window sills lining the fourth floor digging into our pile of Honeyduke's sweets. Rose's curls had sprung halfway back to their full volume. It was a crescent moon outside hiding behind the clouds. Rain pelted against the stain glass window.

"You look very pretty tonight," I said breaking the silence only filled by the chewing of sweets.

"How about now?" Rose crossed her eyes and bared her teeth.

"Ugly as hell."

She pushed me. "Scorpius!"

I pushed Rose right back sending her into a fit of laughter.

"How you feeling about the Boggart next week or is it this week? The coming days."

Rose groaned, "Don't remind me. I'll grin and bare it, for the sake of my grades. When do you have Defence?"

"Tuesday."

"Unfair, I have to go first. I have it on Monday."

"I can't wait for Divination though," I grinned, resting my head on her shoulder. "All that palm reading."

"Trelawney knows something's up with us. I don't think she's seen such thorough palm reading in her time."

"Or accurate," I added.

"You predicted I would get on a broom before the year ended." She said raising her eyebrow. "Still hasn't happened."

I grabbed her hand mid-dive back into the Bertie Bott's carton. I examined the lines running through her hand in the moonlight.

"Let's see here I am." I pointed to a sharp line running from the bottom of her palm. "Your first," I said tracing with my finger right up to where it ended at the top of her palm. "And only-"

"Annoyance." She filled in.

I laughed, "Yes exactly. It's getting late. Do you want me to walk you back?" I asked reluctantly. One way or another I would end up back in the Slytherin dungeons.

Rose sighed, "Curfew is my enemy. If I had a Time Turner I would use it to go back in time and watch you eat that spicy cockroach cluster again."

"I can still taste it," I groaned.

She pecked my cheek, "I'll fall asleep on top of you if we stay here any longer."

I pressed my lips to hers pulling her closer.

"I would like that," I smiled coming apart for air.

"The prefects and teachers wouldn't," she said yawning for effect. "And we have that sleepover…"

I grinned suddenly feeling a rush of energy. How could I have forgotten about that? I had been thinking about me and Rose alone in Malfoy Manor for weeks. Ever since my parents sent the letter telling me their plans. Well almost alone if you don't count Grandmother Narcissa and Dinky the house elf. But Dinky stayed in the kitchen and Grandmother Narcissa spent most of her time sleeping so it might as well have been alone.

"You're agreeing? After the Hagrid madness?"

Rose nudged me with her leg, "Why shouldn't I?"

I laughed and stood up.

"You're a healthy strong young boy, Scorpie." She announced standing up on the window sill. She was taller than me this way. "And my legs are tired-"

"You want to climb on my back again?" I finished for her.

Rose grinned, "You've read my mind."

I turned around, she clambered onto my back. She was heavier than my school bag but I could last a few flights of stairs with her on my back.

"To Ravenclaw tower!" She exclaimed pointing to some shadow down the hall.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thanks for the follows, favs and reviews! I really appreciate them. :)**


	80. Chapter 80- The Boggart

**Author's Note: This chapter is told from Scorpius' perspective.**

* * *

"Malfoy!" Professor Crepsley snapped at me, pulling me out of my thoughts. Before I could respond I was thrust forward by Potter's slimy hands from behind.

"Watch now, it'll be a unicorn," Potter sneered at his Death Eaters, loud enough for the whole castle to hear. Subtlety wasn't his thing.

Crepsley glared at me. I ignored the retort forming in my head. I didn't need another detention. Crepsley liked Potter, for some strange, possibly perverted reason, and hated me. It's a shame if he liked me and if I was a good student, him and father would've been the best of friends.

A giant guinea pig sat a foot away. It's big, beady eyes bored into me. A nice break from Crepsley's. I pushed my hair off my forehead. I couldn't imagine or guess what that guinea pig was about to morph into. I was supposed to be the person who knew me best. My fingertips tingled with nerves. 'The faster I get this done the faster I can get out of this stuffy classroom and go into another stuffy classroom alone with Rosie.' I thought. I stepped forward, wand raised, incantation on my tongue.

The guinea pig/boggart blinked, then scrambled into a black blob. It viciously swirled and grumbled. Voices cried out from the boggart, from whispers to high screams but I couldn't understand what they were saying. The voices didn't trigger anything in my memory. I expected it to take longer, everyone else's took longer to take shape. A hand emerged, pale, veiny and filthy. Nails like sharp talons crawled at the air. The hand grew into an arm.

That set my memory off. My heart caught in my throat, I spluttered and stepped back.

No, no, no. It was a left arm. _His_ left arm. The rest of him was growing but I couldn't take my eyes off the dark mark, crinkled with age and darker than any of the dirt smudging his skin.

At back of the classroom, someone cursed.

I never thought I'd see him again but here...

"Grandfather," A whisper escaped my tight throat.

I pulled my eyes away from his mark. His Azkaban robes hung off his skeleton figure. His long blonde hair hung in a wiry curtain around him. His eyes, the ones I see in the mirror every day, stared into mine.

"Scorpius!" He rasped out from his hunched position on the floor. He reached out his long arms in desperation. "Help me! I'm dying! My soul! My soul! MY SOUL, BOY!"

The word wouldn't come. I couldn't remember the spell. My wand was slick with sweat. I was twelve again. Powerless, watching my grandfather die. The man who told me stories and great legends about the Malfoys and the other sacred twenty-eight. So many memories, so much time. He let me come on his walks as long as I was silent, thought me my first jinx before I was old enough for a wand. He told me I was special, the face of the Malfoy family. It's hope for the future, he could feel it in his soul.

"Malfoy!" Professor Crepsley prompted. It felt far away. I only had past.

"Scor-pi- _us_." Grandfather Lucius drew out a long shaking breath.

There was a clatter that filled the room. Suddenly my hand felt too light.

"Riddikulus!" Professor Crepsley yelled. Just with a spell, a guinea pig replaced Grandfather. Simple.

I looked down, panic flooded my body. My wand was on the floor, the wood glistening with sweat. My heart thundered in my ears blocking out whatever sarcastic remark Crepsley was throwing at me.

The walls were closing in. I ran before they could squash me entirely.

* * *

In the bathroom mirror, my cheeks were flushed with colour and dripping with sweat. I tore off my jumper. My white shirt underneath was sticking to my skin. I clutched both sides of the sink. I had to get myself together.

 _"Scorpius," Grandmother said, her eyes narrowing. "Darling, you saw what they did to him. They will-"_

 _"I miss Grandfather," the words squeaked out._

 _"Don't we all? But us, purebloods, don't grieve."_

 _"I don't think I'm a pureblood then."_

 _She grabbed me by the collar so suddenly I tripped and fell to my knees, whimpering. Her teeth were gritted, spit formed like foam on her lips._

 _"Malfoy, Malfoy, MALFOY!" Grandmother hissed over and over again until my head rung with the word. And just when I thought she was about to let me go, she jabbed her index finger in front of my face. She started drawing the family tree in the air. "BLACK, GREENGRASS, ROSIER, LESTRANGE, BURKE-"_

"PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!" I shouted so loudly I expected cracks to form in the mirror. Hot tears mingled with sweat poured down my face. I wiped my face roughly with my sleeve.

I stared at my wand in the sink. I couldn't get the image of Grandfather out of my head. I'm good at not thinking, I don't want to think. That's the past. I have proper friends and a chance at a proper life if the world moves over and lets me have it.

Everything about the castle and the people in it hurt too much. I couldn't go back to class. I sat by the Black Lake watching the small waves lap against the shore.

* * *

 **Author's note: Short but serious. There's a lot more to Scorpius than what meets the eye.**

 **Thanks for reading :) and chapter 80... a milestone... thank you! I couldn't have done it without you! :) x1000.**


	81. Chapter 81- Hagrid

**Author's Note: This chapter is told from Scorpius' perspective.**

* * *

"I knew a boy like yeh once, Malfoy," Hagrid said, sticks, twigs and possibly tree roots cracking under his feet.

Hagrid and I were taking a stroll through the 'safe' side of the Forbidden Forest. His words, not mine. Hagrid had found me. He must've seen something in my face. He gripped my shoulders and forced me up. After one question I couldn't shut up. My drawbridge came down. Everything from how I'm not a Malfoy, I'm not good enough to be a Malfoy, I hate the Malfoys and how every member of my family looks at me like I'm... Basically, all the crap I had built up over the years poured out. Most of it didn't even make sense now. Then I told him about the boggart, _my_ boggart.

The air was different after I finished. Hagrid looked at me differently. His bushy eyebrows weren't glued together and his hands didn't turn into fists. Instead, he made various sympathetic noises and put his heavy hand on my shoulder. Father used to do that in another time. When I was younger, we talked about my problems: being lonely, fighting with mother or not understanding why I couldn't talk to or play with the house elf.

"Scorpius," he cleared his throat, correcting himself.

I blinked thinking I miss heard him.

"He's very famous now."

"Please don't compare me to Harry Potter," I grumbled. "It's not going to make me feel any better."

"No, not 'Arry." Hagrid shook his head. "Yeh would like the boy- well, man now- I'm talkin' about. He came from a well-known family where lots, if not all the members of said family, were high achievers, renowned, each special in some way. He felt that he was cast aside, the forgotten one. He thought he'd be nothin' in his parent's eyes. He was too replaceable. An' those feelings were felt towards everyone he met. He started thinkin' he wasn't good enough for his friends, always second best. Even with the new people he met. He thought they didn't see 'im, but saw whoever was with 'im, be it his friends or his family."

I nodded, I could relate, sort of.

Hagrid continued, "But in the end, twenty plus years later, he's the most famous Weasley today."

My head snapped up from the forest floor.

"Yeah, weird, ain't it? How some situations can mirror each other in the strangest ways?" Hagrid said giving me another clap on the back. "The great Albus Dumbledore is me inspiration, he once said, 'It matters not what someone is born, but what they grow to be.' Ron is the best example of that. He saved Harry's life on multiple occasions and so many others. He helped defeat Voldemort, without 'im I'm afraid the wizarding world wouldn't be… not what it is today. Ron can put on a smug face but under it all, I don't think he really understands how important he was in all the mess."

I shook my head, "Ron Weasley and I don't even belong on the same page."

"Yet yeh're with Rose."

"That's different," I said. "I don't see her parents when I look at her."

"Yeh know what, Scorp? I think Ron would like you if he got over the…" Hagrid shook his head. "But take somethin' from my story. It's been bubblin' around me head ever since you left my house."

"If I didn't have the Malfoy face and name..."

 _A pale filthy hand reaching for me-_ I pulled a face. Stop!

"We can forget about that." He added. "For a while. No need to be pullin' angry faces over it."

"No, I… just… I can't stop seeing _him_." I pinched the bridge of my nose. Were these crazy flashbacks ever going to stop?

"Give 'em a day or two, I've discovered, over the years, the best thing to do is keep busy." Hagrid offered me a small smile. "Lemme show yeh the newest additions to the Hippogriff herd. They're little cuties."

I waited, but no 'I'm-joking' or 'Get-out-of-my-sight-Malfoy' look came to his face and he didn't say anything. Instead, Hagrid picked up the pace expecting me to follow. I didn't think about it. I just followed.


	82. Chapter 82- Out in the Open

9 days. That's how long I have been actively avoiding Hagrid. It was easier than I thought. He doesn't come up to the castle very often and every time he does 'see' me he looks in the opposite direction. I make it easier on the both of us in class. I didn't put my hand up to answer his questions or point out 'that fire breathing animal is clearly dangerous.'

It feels necessary but not right. If mum or dad knew I'd be in boiling in a cauldron by now. Scorpius MALFOY over an elderly war hero. If I had to do it over again the outcome would still be the same. What can I say? Scorpius is my one and only. I know it in my heart.

After Herbology, I decided to break the ice. My game plan was: walk down to his hut, walk in there, drink tea, slowly steer the subject towards the dreaded topic. My game plan went on fire before I even entered the hut.

I paused halfway down the hill. There were two figures standing in front of Hagrid's hut. It was shadowy because of the dark clouds but for sure it was Hagrid and Scorpius.

Why?

Just why?

Hagrid patted him on the back. I had never seen him pat anyone on the back before. Scorpius was almost thrown into the pumpkin patch with the sheer force of Hagrid's meaty hand.

It was too cold to wander around outside without a jumper but there Scorpius stood. His tie, jumper and cloak missing. Just the white school shirt. I was close enough for them to notice me but they didn't. My heart sped up a beat at the thin layer. The damp material clung to his chest. I shook my head and dug my fingers into my palms. There was nothing to see. Scorpius was slender and long, a hint of muscle maybe, but no bulges insight. Cop on, Rose.

Curiosity kept me moving towards the unlikely pair.

Hagrid was telling Scorpius, "Yeh see Hippogriff are proud creatures, they ain't dangerous, there's always an element of danger with the magnificent."

I cleared my throat announcing my presence, "Great, you're not talking about me behind me back."

Scorpius jumped, "Where did you come from?"

"So not an ice breaker?" I said meekly. I couldn't help shifting my gaze- yeah, the school shirts are 100% percent see-through-

Scorpius followed my gaze to his chest. I could feel my temperature rising. Scorpius' cheeks flushed red probably a mirror to mine.

Hagrid, thank Merlin, was too busy looking down at Fang. The dog sat at his feet slobbering and watching me and Scorpius. I wondered if he was dying of cringe and other emotions that didn't have dictionary definitions as well. I half-expected Hagrid to ask Fang what to do. This wasn't Hagrid-like behaviour.

A drop of rain landed on Fang's nose. He sneezed, shaking his skin folds. Scorpius laughed despite the awkward silence which made me laugh which made Hagrid look at us.

"I was showin' Scorp here the hippogriffs." Hagrid cleared his throat. "He's never seen one up close. Can yeh believe that?"

My mouth twitched into a smile. I looked at Scorpius' face, properly this time. His eyes were rimmed red, the whites looked rubbed raw, his eyes altogether just looked sad and the corners of his mouth tugged unnaturally down. It made my stomach churn.

"Buckbeak let Scorp pet 'im," Hagrid chuckled. A drop of rain landed on Hagrid's forehead. It slithered down the bridge of his nose. The sky had filled with black angry clouds.

"I can't believe you didn't bring me too. I would've loved to have seen that." My words came out unnaturally. I was afraid of saying the wrong thing and ruining whatever Scorpius and Hagrid got going.

"Well, we best get inside. There's a storm comin'. It looks like a nasty one." Hagrid led the way. The second he turned his back, I grabbed Scorpius' arm turning him to me. Scorpius flinched like I slapped him. My face dropped.

"Are you okay?" I whispered.

"Yes."

"No, you're not, I can tell,"

"Then why did you ask?"

"Because I expected you to tell me more," I said taking his hands in mine. "We don't lie, remember? I never lie to you."

"Please, Rose, it's nothing." He was pleading with me to drop it. When have I ever dropped anything?

"Scorpius," I said firmly. "I love you. I don't care if it's nothing I still want to hear it."

Scorpius' expression softened at my words. My heart dialled down a few beats.

"Maybe- no, I can't," he muttered his expression hardening again. "I love you too, Rosie."

"Then tell me."

"Are yeh two goin' to stand out in the rain? Yeh will get a cold." Hagrid called from the door of his hut.

The drops had turned into a drizzle. The pitter-patter sound started. It would've been soothing in any other situation.

"I'll guess then," I concluded. "You know I'll get there in the end. Even if it takes a hundred-"

"You'll never in a million, billion years guess this." It was almost a snap but it wasn't. It was so cold I couldn't look at him. "You don't…" He sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to be a... I'm sorry, Rose."

"It's fine." I murmured without thinking.

Scorpius sighed again this time in defeat.

"Hagrid," he called. "Can we come back tomorrow? I have to tell Rose."

"It's raining and-"

"Hagrid, please, this is important," Scorpius spoke so quickly all his words mashed together.

"Fine, but don't forget about me. Get back to the castle."

Hagrid stood at the door watching us as it started to slash. I tore after Scorpius up the hill, the cold raindrops hitting me and my shoes slipping on the grass.

We said nothing until we were out of Hagrid's sight.

"Scorpius, you're scaring me. Tell me." I grabbed his hand and yanked him into a clump of trees. I didn't care about getting wet. I needed to know. All the possibilities swimming in my head were driving me crazy, from breaking up to someone dying.

"Tell me," I repeated pulling him closer to me. The leaves did nothing to protect us from the rain. It pelted down on us.

"I'm worried…"

"About what?"

"That I will cry or I will scream if I try to tell you." He wasn't looking at me. His silver eyes were focused on the leaves swaying over my shoulder in the cold wind.

"Scorpius," I hugged him burying my face into his wet shirt. "I don't care. You've seen me do that and more."

"But I'm a guy."

"And?" I said still holding onto him and listening to the thumping of his heart in his chest.

There was a beat. He inhaled then finally, "I'm only telling you this 'cause I want you to leave it alone. Promise me, you'll never bring it up, Rose, or tell anyone not even Abby."

"I promise."

He relaxed a bit. "Good. Great. There was a boggart in Defence. End of story." He laughed a sort of bitter laugh.

"What was yours?"

He tensed again. That's the spot.

"Someone- my Grandfather- Grandfather Lucius… my father's father." He coughed and wrapped his arms around me.

"What did he do?"

I counted twenty seconds before Scorpius started talking,

"He begged me to help him. He was weak… it hurt because he used tough. He was desperate, kind of like father when he thinks no one's looking… like me on the inside."

"No…"

"He was wearing his Azkaban robes." He said stronger. "He was filthy, you couldn't even see his skin. You could see all his bones. Every jagged end. His hair was clung together and his eyes were dead."

"Stop," I said holding him tighter. My vision swivelled. "It's making me sick."

"And how do you think it's making me feel?"

"Worse."

"They- my mother and father- took me to see him in Azkaban when we found out his days were numbered. That's where the image comes from. He was out of his mind. One second he'd be asking for my help the next he'd be screaming at me. Everything he really thought about me. All the family suspicions came out. My father wouldn't even look at me. Mother screamed back, put her hands over my ears and dragged me out."

"That's horrible."

"Yeah, Grandfather wasn't usually so direct but he left hints all over the place, you could see it on his face. He knew. He could see right through me. I only had the Malfoy name that's it."

"What do you want me to do? What do you need?"

"Just stay here, please, Rosie." His hands were on my upper back. "Hagrid found me, out by the Black Lake. We talked. He's surprisingly easy to talk to after a couple of minutes. I know don't why I told him. It wasn't like me but the words wouldn't stop coming. He understood though what's it like to have weird memories. Then he just showed me things I didn't notice before. He's a good guy."

"He is."

"It's all out in the open now," Scorpius said. I shivered in the rain. He tightened his grip on me like I was the one who could fall apart at any second. "I forgot about it… no, it was in there just pushed down really deep in my subconscious. I didn't think the boggart would morph into him."

He released me and sunk to the ground. He sat on the roots of a tree, soaked to his skin, he pulled his legs to his chest.

"And you must think I'm such a pathetic little-"

I kneeled down next to him and shook my head, "No, I'm still into you. You're going to have to try a lot harder to get rid of me." I held one of his hands and brought it to my lips as proof.

His body opened up again. He leant into me until his forehead was against mine. Scorpius kissed me gently, his lips brushing against mine. I fell back onto the woodland ground not caring about the twigs and muck. Scorpius stayed with me his thumb rubbing soothing circles on my cheek. The sky thundered above but we didn't care. The pitter-patter of rain against the ground was our soundtrack. I was no longer cold. Scorpius made me warm everywhere.

* * *

Wet and tired, Scorpius and I returned to the castle. It was dark outside, all the lights were on full blast in Hogwarts and the halls were silent. We had missed the feast.

I pointed my wand as Scorpius in the Entrance Hall ready to do the drying charm.

"No, Rosie, no," he pushed the tip down. "I know you love it."

At least he was showing some signs of ordinary.

"Oh, yes, Scorpie, your chattering teeth are so attractive."

He laughed and gestured to his wet torso. He might as well have been shirtless. I had adjusted somewhat to the sight over the last hour. Focus on his face was my new rule.

"I saw you looking not once but _several_ times."

"I was making up for all the times you stared at me when you thought I wasn't looking."

"All of those were accidents." A smirk filled his face but I didn't mind one bit. Recently, I liked it when Scorpius gave me that kind of attention. It made me feel powerful and giddy, for no reason. Not like two months ago when part of me would die inside if he even looked at me that way.

I tapped my wand against his shoulder and muttered the incantation. He joined me in the world of dry people.

"Food?" I suggested.

"Food." He agreed. He pushed back one of my stray hairs. A reflex. "I was thinking earlier today." He started walking, he slipped his hand into mine since no one but the portraits dozing in their frames were around.

"I'd be worried if you weren't."

"Really thinking, Rosie, about Hogsmeade."

"I'm not doing that to my hair again. When I woke up, the next day, it was stuck to my pillow."

"No, not that, before we were interrupted. We were talking about something." I hate when he does that. He tries to get me to bring up potentially awkward subjects for him in his roundabout way.

"Be clearer."

"Tell me to shut up at any point if this becomes too much," Aw my sensitive boyfriend. "Okay, well we were talking about spending a couple of days together- yuck, that sounds wrong- with each other-"

"Try again." I giggled.

"Part of the midterm in the same location."

I hadn't forgotten about that I was just waiting, hoping and praying he would bring it up. My midterm would be lonely and boring without him. Spending days and _days_ with just Scorpius. No one else. No interruptions. It sounded like a dream. It sounded too good to be true.

"During the midterm when my parents are at some pureblood sympathy shindig."

"Why aren't they forcing you to go? I imagine that's part of the brain washing."

Scorpius tittered nervously.

"What are you leaving out?" I raised an eyebrow at him. "It already sounds too good for us."

"Don't overreact but we won't be completely alone."

"I'm not spending a couple of days in your closet."

Scorpius grinned, "You can spend any day you like in my closet. It's just I kind of have to babysit my Grandmother."

"What?"

"You heard right, Rosie, but she always stays in her bedroom. I have to be around to make sure she doesn't set the manor on fire, fall down the stairs or something."

"What?" I repeated.

"Oh, and there's the house elf. Dinky. I should probably tell you that as well."

"What are you going to tell me next? Oh wait, Rose, my parents are actually holding the get together at the house."

Scorpius shrugged, "It's not a big deal. Dinky's a great guy, he makes the most amazing pancakes and Grandmother Narcissa is… not really all there so it'll be fine."

"Define 'not really all there.'"

"The chances of her remembering slash understanding your presence are slim. She calls me Draco half the time. She's nice though, you'd like her once you get past the exterior. She can't really see either, I think. She doesn't tell anyone what's wrong with her so it's all guessing."

"Sorry, Scorpius, but shouldn't she be in St Mungo's or a home?"

"No one wants their elderly people shoved in a home with an ex-death eater and no carer wants to work with an ex-death eater. They're worried she'll have a melt down and start using unforgivables." He paused seeing the expression on my face. "She won't by the way. She broke her wand in some kind of protest. It was a weird Christmas before Hogwarts that's all you need to know."

"What about Dinky?"

"I have that figured out. I did my research." He said proudly. "I'm going to tell him to keep the secret unless father or mother asks him 'What wondrous, beautiful.'" He twirled me around like we were waltzing. "Secret is my sexy son-'"

"Ew! Seriously, Scorpie? You've ruined it."

"They're not going to ask that, now are they? 'Scorpius keeping?'" He finished. "And what will we be doing a week from now?"

"I'll pretend you've asked me again to come. Yes, Scorpius, it'll be an honour."

We dropped our hands to our sides while a group of giggling Hufflepuffs passed. Scorpius walked ahead of me pretending to pass me out.

Once they had gone I jumped up on one of the benches lining the corridor and clambered onto his back. We were getting really good at that. Whoever says piggybacks are not a skill is a liar. I kissed his neck, like letting go of his hand and stepping away from him for a couple of seconds was a big deal.

"Andrew the owl will be there and the dogs."

"You never told me you had dogs."

"They're my dad's dogs, more to guard and look pretty than anything."

"I'll be safe with you." I buried my face into his neck. I could feel goosebumps rising on his skin.

"And the peacocks," he added.

"I thought those were a joke."

"Real and embarrassing. I mean peacocks are cool but they don't belong in your garden."

"Are they pettable?"

"You could try after I throw you into the lake." Scorpius laughed.

"I'll run."

"I'll catch you."

"Not this time."

"We'll see."

"I've already given my parents the heads up I'm spending time at Abby's house." I had already discussed it with her and made a game plan. Abby, like any good friend, was willing to lie for me. I had already made fake letters that Abby would send my parents to avoid suspicion. Abby's parents decided to come into the wizarding world. They had connected up to the floo network which meant Kenny was going to be in and out of there all holiday. Abby told me, 'If there are any surprise visits, I have a red wig. I'll put Kenny in it and they won't know the difference.'

Scorpius nodded.

"They would kill me if they found out. I'm probably forbidden to do that with any boy let alone you."

"We've done worse."

"Name." I challenged.

"How about fifteen minutes ago?" He beamed.

I self-consciously touched my lips. They were puffed, hot and swollen.

"Alone in the woods. A nice sight." He pointed to his chest.

"On the floor," I giggled swatting his pointed finger away. "Tangled together in mud and leaves."

"Oh, stop, I won't be able to sleep tonight. And here we are," Scorpius announced as we approached the portrait with the pear. I slipped down from his back. "I think the real question is what are we going to do?" He said as he tickled the pear.

I grinned up at him.

"Wait and see, I guess."


	83. Chapter 83- Father vs Son

**Author's note: This chapter is told from Scorpius' perspective.**

* * *

The day of departure had arrived and oh Merlin, I was nervous.

"Scorpius," Mother called from down the hall. I was busy cleaning my room. Getting rid of the random crap around the place and contemplating whether I needed a haircut or not. Were blonde locks flowing in the cold manor draft hot or not?

"Coming, Mother," I called carefully fixing my reflection in my mirror hanging above a set of drawers, wiping all traces of glee off my face.

I shut the door behind me and headed down the hall. If I could redecorate the hall I would. Take down all the portraits, pictures and pureblood memorabilia. Throw it all away or set it on fire especially my father's dark arts collection. I cringed at the hundred plus memories I had of him polishing and dusting each item manically.

Lining the top of the hallway, close to the ceiling, four generations of house elves heads from decades ago sat gathering dust. 'That's another thing I have to do,' I thought, 'make sure Rose never looks up.'

Five doors later, I was standing on the threshold of my parents' room. Mother's suitcase was open on her bed. It was overflowing with robes.

"Have you seen your father?" She frowned. Her crunched face drew more attention to the faint worry lines the specialist had missed. "I called for him but nothing. I don't want to disturb Dinky, he's busy making the dinner. I'm not eating burnt food again."

"I'll look," I plastered my 'son of the year' smile on my face. No need to make her upset. The last thing I needed was a sudden change in plans.

I had been treading on eggshells for the past couple of days. It was exhausting.

The obvious place to look for him was his study two flights of stairs away, at bottom of the house right at the back. So of course, she would send me looking.

I hadn't told any one in the house what happened in Defense. I couldn't look at my father properly. Not because I was deceiving him, I've been doing that for months without an ounce of guilt in my heart, but because of how much he looked like Grandfather Lucius. I felt sick every time I looked at him and when I spoke to him my voice went stiff and tight.

The glossy black study door was open a crack but the lights in the hall didn't brighten the dark room. Nothing unusual about that. He likes all the curtains shut and the lights off adding to his 'dark' persona in the wizarding world. I personally think he's on a mission to damage his eyes or maybe he's giving himself an excuse to eat as many carrots as he does at dinner.

"Father?" I knocked nudging the door open another inch.

There was a cough, then, "Scorpius, come in."

I pushed it open fully letting the light from the hall stream in. Bookshelves lined the walls of the study. Dusty jars of potions ingredients were displayed on their shelves. In the centre of the room at a wide antique desk sat my father. Hair slicked back. He sported the world's worst helmet hair voluntarily. He stopped writing but didn't look up instead he started chewing on the end of his quill.

"Mother's looking for you."

His peacock feather quill went from his mouth to his parchment. He didn't glance up.

"Scorpius, come here a minute." He ignored what I said.

I walked over to his desk not bothering to shut the door even though I knew it would annoy him. That tiny jab wasn't going to make father change his plans. I slumped down in one of the chairs in front of his desk. Is this how a normal father and son talk? With a desk between them? I doubt it.

"What?- Sorry- Yes, father?" The normal Hogwarts' mannerisms were rubbing off on me. Every time I returned home it got harder and harder to find that pureblood prick.

Father's head snapped up. He blinked and let the slip go this time.

"Are you sure you do not wish to come to the event?"

"Yes, father. I'll worry too much about Grandmother."

"I could enlist someone else to look after Grandmother Narcissa, there's still time."

"Honestly, father, I'm tired from my busy term of school work. I got an E in Transfiguration." Yeah, only 'cause Rose Weasley told me I was saying the incantation wrong.

"No Os? What about Defence-"

I tightened up.

"Or Potions?"

I relaxed.

"I'm almost there in Potions," I answered.

"And Defense?"

"Great."

"Your mother and I might see Professor Crepsley at the event. I'll ask him."

That's a dead end I did not need to be in.

"There's no need, father. I'll get Os in the summer I just need time to study."

"What about quidditch?"

I'm still fetching the quaffle in my spare time when I bother to show up if that's what you mean?

"I'll make the team next year," I said. "Tough competition."

"We could make a deal with-"

"No," I said. He stared at me. "I mean I want to get in on skill and study comes first like you always say." Quick save.

"Friends?"

"Plenty."

"The right friends?"

My jaw dropped, "Father, you don't seriously think I would be caught dead with a mudblood?"

He nodded, satisfied, "I don't want anything happening to you, Scorpius. You are my one and only son. My heir. I know you can be a bit strange at times-"

"Strange. How am I the strange one?" I blurted out unable to stop the harsh words.

"But I suppose that is your age." He finished cooly. "Don't interrupt me. Respect goes a long way in this household. If I spoke to my father like that back in the day… I'll put it this way, I wouldn't even think about it."

There a beat. We glared at other intensely across the desk. It was like he was daring me to open my mouth. I stared right back doing my best to keep my face blank.

Then his cool demeanour shattered.

He slammed his hand down on the desk. His quills jumped and rattled in their pots.

"Apologise, boy!" He snapped. The slam and the snap went through me like a wave. I knitted my hands together to stop them from shaking. I had to be brave, but rational.

"I'm sorry, father. I'll leave." I got up without being told.

"You didn't mean that." He said coldly.

"Mother's looking for you."

"Don't change the subject." He warned.

"I'm sorry, father," I said making my face as sad and regretful looking as possible.

We almost had the exact same face. 'Is that what I look like when I'm angry?' I wondered for, surprisingly, the first time. I thought back to when I told Rose it was 'nothing' at Hagrid's. My heart panged. I didn't want her to feel the way I felt under his stitched eyebrows and glare.

His face softened a bit.

"Good boy."

Yuck.

I nodded.

"I'm writing a letter to Zabini." He gestured to the parchment with his quill.

I nodded again, still standing. I was inching towards the door, towards the light.

"About what, father?" I asked just like he wanted me to.

A ghost of a smile appeared on his face. Suddenly I felt nine again sitting with my father at his desk questioning everything and staring up at him like he knew all the answers and could do no wrong.

Merlin, I was deluded.

"About the pesty Weasleys."

My heart dropped to my stomach. When was he not ranting about the Weasleys? And I thought I had an obsession with Rose.

I nodded, this time more rigid. I felt stupid. She was my girlfriend I should be able and allowed to defend her family. I looked down at my shoes like the coward I was.

"I'm trying to think of a word that best describes Ron Weasel's walk. A troll-walk at times and at others like a house elf's rag doll- Come on, Scorpius, you're usually excellent at these things."

I shook my head, "I'm going to study. I'll try and think there."

Father's face fell.

"Mother really needs you," I added walking out into the light. I could suddenly breathe again.


	84. Chapter 84- There's Hope Yet

_Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Perfume_? Check.

 _A happy book_? Check.

 _Educational book(s)_? Double- no, scratch that- triple check.

 _Romance book_? There'll be enough romance where I'm going-

"What's up, Rose?"

I looked up from my long scroll of parchment. My brother was standing on the threshold of my bedroom. I had to start remembering to close that door.

"Get a belt, Hugo, or ask dad to do to the tightening charm." Ah, my little brother was coming into his teenage years with the grace of a clumsy hippogriff. Though I doubted any hippogriffs wore underwear with 'Accio' written on the band.

Hugo shrugged, making an I-don't-care-go-to-hell-big-sister noise. I didn't return the sound. I was in too much of a good mood. Scorpius and I were hours away from being reunited. I felt like I could step out my window and walk on the clouds, but I wouldn't because heights.

"Yeah, when you learn a blue cloak and a purple lacy thing doesn't go together." He gestured to my outfit.

"What lacy thing?" I said, moving to my mirror. "This," Behind me, he sat down on my bed and tried to give Pumpkin a tummy rub. "Is a jumper. Granny Molly wouldn't be caught dead with lace on her knitting needles. You know how she feels about anything other than good old wool."

"It has holes in it." He protested.

"This jumper has survived a potions accident and a stay in Pumpkin's pile of clothes he likes to nap on." I pointed an accusing finger at Pumpkin. He ignored me, far too interested in licking his paws. "It's a bloody miracle it still looks like a jumper."

"Where's Lily when you need her?" Hugo sighed. "I need someone to play gobstones with-"

"I can when I'm done packing."

"You only like gobstones when you're winning."

"Then I'll win."

He ignored that, Hugo didn't care for any argument that lasted more than ten seconds, "And dad's being weird."

"Weird? Dad's always weird."

"No, a different kind of weird. He's really... _active._ It's unnatural. He weeded the back garden- dad did- when nobody was watching. I'm scared he's going to ask me to go outside with him."

"Oh, I forgot ginger people can't go outside during the day. What about Pumpkin?"

"Nope," Hugo shook his head. "He ate my gobstones last time." He looked down at Pumpkin. "I still don't understand how you digested those, you oversized furry snake."

"Don't call Pumpkin that!"

"I'll call him anything I want after he shed on my bed." He said. "Can I come with you to Abby's?" Hugo added hopefully.

"No," I said firmly.

"Why?" He whined.

Because Scorpius Malfoy, that's why.

"You don't even know Abby or Kenny or… Mike." I bit the inside of my mouth. For Merlin's sake!

"Mike? Who's Mike?"

"Yeah, Rosie, who's this Mike bloke?" There was dad towering in my doorway. I _really_ had to remember to shut that door. His new cloak was covered with grass stains. There was dirt on his long nose. True dad fashion.

"Dirt, dad," I tapped my nose, hoping to buy myself a second. Dad half-heartedly rubbed his nose.

"How do we know this person's a fella?" Hugo asked the room.

"He isn't." I jumped right in. "Mike isn't even a person, Hugo."

"Is he in the room right now?" Dad laughed coming in. Dad sat down beside Hugo almost squashing the toy mouse Pumpkin was guarding. Pumpkin hissed at him. Dad bopped him on the nose, his finger almost ended up as Pumpkin's dinner.

"Are we breathing him in?" Hugo joined in. He Inhaled deeply, changing his position to some Witch Weekly style yoga pose.

Dad chuckled, "No, Hugo, we are him."

"Yes, you're Abby's toad," I stated.

"Abby does not have a toad," Hugo exclaimed.

"It's elderly and fears crowds."

"Why are you describing Granddad Arthur?" Dad and Hugo hi-fived.

I put my hands on my hips, "I'll tell him that."

Dad shrugged, "He refers to himself as senile." He picked up my list. I had doodled an 'S' in the top corner of the parchment with little hearts around it.

I swallowed and turned my focus back to my overflowing bag. I had drawn it in the moonlight, after reading the latest letter Scorpius had sent me. He signed it off 'Love, Scorpius.' Just the thought of it made giggles rise to my throat. But the 'S' was next to a doodle of Pumpkin in a bow-tie so maybe…

"You don't need to bring all these books, Rosie," Dad said. "You'll have to bring your trunk if you take all of those."

"I'll bring an extra bag or get mum to enchant this one. Easy."

"So much like 'Mione with the lists and the back breaking amount of books."

"You forgot terrible fashion sense." Hugo offered up unhelpfully.

"Oh, and that, Rosie, change for Merlin's sake. Pumpkin might as well have picked out your clothes. And you don't need the scarf it's about twenty degrees."

I tugged my Slytherin-in-disguise-Scorpius-scarf tighter around my neck.

"I'm comfortable," I stated.

I thought the purple jumper and blue cloak went nicely together. And based on what I had heard from Scorpius you need as much colour as you can get in the manor.

Dad waved me off, not worth the fight.

I turned away from them, they were now discussing the latest quidditch scores IN MY ROOM. On my bed where I eat, sleep and read. I pressed my nose to my scarf pretending to get a t-shirt out of my wardrobe. It could've been my imagination or just not washing the scarf for two months luck but I could still faintly smell his scent. And my neck sweat. I seriously had to wash it.

"I'm going over to Harry's," Dad said after I told them to take the quidditch talk to the next room. Pumpkin was trying to guard his toy mouse in peace.

Hugo's face crinkled.

"Rosie?"

"Packing," I watched Hugo, maybe some of Pumpkin's fur got in his mouth. Happens to me on more than a daily basis.

"Mini me?"

Hugo shook his head.

"Again?" Dad sighed. "Look, Hugo, you can hang out with Lily or even James. Fred might be there or the rest of the family. Even stick with me and Harry-"

"I'm not five," he pouted. He stood up and left the room, shutting my door after him. Pumpkin curled into a ball at the sudden draft.

"What's wrong with him?" I said. "I thought he got over his vampire phase."

Dad shook his head, "Albus is a little-" Dad frowned remembering he's not supposed to curse in front of me especially when mom was under the same roof.

"Pureblood-death-eater-wannabe." I borrowed from Scorpius and Abby's long, _long_ list of accurate names for Potter.

Dad looked at me. Then at the shut door.

"Yeah, Rosie, you could say that to anybody under the age of seventeen, who isn't your parent." He said good-naturedly.

"Sorry," I grumbled returning to my clothes. "But he's… mean."

"I heard from Harry he gave little Malfoy a broken nose."

"Fractured," I corrected.

"Whatever, Al's a peg up in my book if he did that."

"Sco-sssooo." I recovered. "Malfoy isn't that bad." I tested the waters. What Hagrid could do, even though he liked Scorpius, was still on my mind. If someone was going to sell us out I had to get there first. Carefully and cautiously. "He hasn't said one mean thing to me all year. Potter- sorry, habit- Albus is a different story. I dropped a book in the corridor," Yeah, 'cause Scorpius Malfoy came up behind me in an empty corridor with one thing on his mind, my lips. "And Malfoy picked it up and gave it to me. And went on his merry way." I added for good measure.

Dad laughed, "Are you sure that was little Draco? Did you check your back for any 'Jinx me' signs?"

I frowned, "No, dad. He was just being nice."

"I think Albus did him a favour by breaking his nose." Fracture! "It was one bloody-awful nose-"

I cleared my throat, "A nose is a nose." Instead of 'I find his nose cute and hope all your (possible) future grandchildren have it.'

"Rosie, it's Malfoy. Stop trying to save the world, I've already done that." Dad turned to my cat. "Pumpkin would tell you the same thing if he could talk. Cats are better judges of people than wizards. That's right, Pumpkin," He dared tickle my cat's chin. "Malfoy's a-" Dad was cut off by a loud hiss. Pumpkin followed it up with a swing of his out sketched claw.

I dropped the t-shirt I had twisted with my hands. "Pumpkin!" I exclaimed. I ran over, sweeping Pumpkin into my arms. I forgot that he weighed roughly as much as my school bag and almost face planted onto my rug. Once he was in my arms he started purring.

Dad hissed at his scratched up hand. Then he threw a few curse words at my cat prompting my door to open again. I was more than happy to see mom standing there.

"Ronald, what in Godric Gryffindor's name are you shouting about now?" Mom's arms were crossed, tucked under one arm was a thick volume.

"That-that beast attacked me."

Mom set down her book at the end of my bed.

"Let me see," Mom ordered wand at the ready.

A second later and an expert jab of her wand later, dad's skin was back to pre-Pumpkin attack condition.

I stared in awe. I wished I could do that. Her magic was so effortless, no incantation aloud was required. I tried that charm on Scorpius' paper cut in the Library once. He was impressed even though when I squinted at his finger I could see a faint line where the paper cut had been. And don't even get me started on the blood stopping charm… that's a horror story.

Dad continued to grumble, all the way out the door.

"Thank you?" Mom called.

Dad retreated, popping his head back in. "Thanks, 'Mione, I don't know what I'd do without you."

That brought a smile to mom's face, "There's a sandwich downstairs for you."

And off dad went like the cat incident had never happened.

"Got everything?" Mom's eyes ran over my room. I instinctively shuffled, with Pumpkin's in my arms, to my desk. I blocked that special drawer where the real reading material was hidden from view.

"Yeah, I made a list." I nodded to my pillow where dad had abandoned the long scroll of parchment. "And checked it not once but twice."

Mom picked up the list. She saw something dad didn't.

She turned the list around, so the writing was faced towards me. She tapped the 'S' with her index finger and chuckled, all-knowing.

"A crush?"

I nodded.

"Be careful," Mom warned. "Boys can mess with your heart. And your head," she added.

"Mom, 'S' is for spellbook." I grinned. "And sorcery and sweets." Apparently, everything good started with an 'S'.

"That's better, Rose." Mom beamed.

"Can you enchant my bag, please?" I asked. "Dad says I'm bringing too many books."

"Your father owns one book about quidditch which he has yet to read. Don't listen to him." She pointed her wand at my bag.

"Did you hear about Albus fracturing Scorpius Malfoy's nose? Dad heard it from Uncle Harry."

"I thought it was a break."

"Fracture," I repeated for what felt like the tenth time, keeping a passive face.

"Poor thing," Mom flicked her wand and ta-da, the bulges and the overflowing mess was gone.

There was a light at the end of the tunnel.

"Yeah, I heard Malfoy was telling Albus off for…" being an a-hole. "His meanness."

"Don't believe hearsay. I taught you better than that."

"But that gossip could have some truth to it. I was telling dad that he hasn't said anything bad to me all year and- here's the shocker, I was in the corridor on my way to class and I dropped a book. He picked it up and gave it to me."

Mom raised an eyebrow, "That's good. But be careful. Slytherin's are known for their sneakiness for a reason."

"I think everyone deserves a second chance." Third, fourth or two-hundredth if the air was different. "Like Pumpkin." I jiggled him. He burped in response.

We both laughed at the sound. It erased some of the tension that was left in the room from dad and Hugo.

"Of course they do." Mom relaxed. And that filled me with hope. " Everything seems to be on the list. Do you need help packing?"

"No, thanks, mom," I shook my head. "You should go back to your break while the house is quiet."

"A rarity." She sighed.

"But Hugo," I said quietly. "I think he needs someone who isn't dad to talk to. Someone-"

"With an emotional range bigger than a teaspoon's." Mom finished for me.

"Yeah." I smiled.

"'Mione!" Dad called from downstairs. "Hermione!"

Mom rolled her eyes, a smile still on her lips, "Coming, Ron!"


	85. Chapter 85- Malfoy Manor

It was so easy. Too easy. All I had to do was walk into the fireplace, throw down a fist full of floo powder and say the magic words, 'Malfoy Manor.'

My only obstacle was mom.

"Have fun." Mom said pulled me into a hug, sandwiching Pumpkin, who was in my arms, between us. "Write to us tonight. Keep us updated. Abby has an owl, right?"

"Yes," I beamed but the smile stretched across my face wasn't about Abby. "I'll be fine."

"Your father and I will be here if you need us." She squeezed tighter. "Right, Ron?"

"Yeah!" Dad called from the kitchen. His voice was muffled. I had no doubt his mouth was full of food. "Hugo, salt."

"No, more salt for you." Mom let go of me and called back.

"I only meant for him to stop hogging the salt." Dad protested.

"You pointed and told me to give you the salt, dad," Hugo said.

"Bloody hell, Hugo, was that really necessary?" Dad sighed.

"I'll be fine, mom, but dad and Hugo..." I trailed off.

Mom sighed, "Alright. Maybe you should wait-"

"Hugo, did _you_ loosen the cap!?" Dad boomed.

Mom hurried into the next room. I grabbed some floo powder. I hugged Pumpkin tighter. That was my opportunity. Merlin, thank you. I ducked into the fireplace with my bag and Pumpkin not wasting a second in case she came back. Pumpkin started wriggling. He hated floo travel even more than I did.

"Malfoy Manor," I said clearly and quietly praying that it would take me where I needed to go. I giggled and released the floo powder.

I had never been that close to being caught by my parents.

The soot rose up into my face as the world twisted from my living room into a boiling green blur. I was thrown out of the new fireplace miles away dizzy and coughing. For the first time, I didn't fall. I grabbed onto the Malfoy's mantel sending something that sounded expensive crashing to the floor.

What a first impression I was making.

I coughed clearing my lungs and waited for what I hoped was Malfoy Manor to stop spinning.

The room was dark, it took my eyes a second to readjust. The first thing I noticed was the furniture. Mostly sleek black sofas that look more decorative than comfortable. Pumpkin, who had leapt out of my arms as soon as the flames disappeared, was stretched out on one, already making himself at home. Tudor-style portraits, ornaments and tapestries hung on the walls. Thick green curtains covered the long windows. The only light came from a few candles around the room. They created more eerie shadows than light. I doubted Scorpius put them there to set a mood. This had to be the living room but it didn't feel like one.

Then finally, I turned to see what I had knocked over hoping it was fixable. A photo in a frame. It was shattered on the dark wooden floor. Pieces of glass like crystals surrounded it. I covered my hand with my sleeve, then bent down to pick it up. A family photo. A younger smiling Scorpius sitting with his mom and dad on the sofa in the centre of this room, the very one Pumpkin was lazying on. There was a fresh crack running across Scorpius' face. Speaking of Scorpius.

"Scorpius?" I called out. I stood awkwardly with the frame in my hand. I didn't want to leave the room and go looking for him in case I got lost. At least the picture reassured me that this was the right house. That I wasn't yelling my boyfriend's name waiting for some stranger to find me. "Scorpius?!" I yelled louder this time.

No replied. Great. I should've told him to be there waiting for me when I got out. Apparently, some things aren't obvious.

Then there was a snap.

I jumped back dropping the picture again. A house elf stood before me with his hands behind his back like a waiter. He snapped out of his pose when his remembrall sized eyes saw the glass littering the floor.

He let out a loud whine, picking up the picture frame I dropped.

"Sorry," I said quickly. "I didn't mean to do that I got a fright when you just-"

The house elf clicked his fingers and restored the photo, good as new. With a wave of his bony fingers, he magicked the picture back to its resting place on the mantel.

"You're Dinky, aren't you? Do you know where Scorpius is?"

Dinky bowed and nodded, "Dinky will take Miss Rose to Master Scorpius."

I laughed at the titles. Dinky looked at me funny.

"Sorry." I stopped. "Yes, please take me, thank you." I turned to Pumpkin, he was curled up in a ball, "Be good, Pumpkin." I pointed a finger at him, as in 'don't eat the house elf.'

Dinky started walking expecting me to follow.

"Master Scorpius has been waiting for Miss Rose."

"Would it kill him to wait in front of the fire?" I snorted.

"Dinky doesn't think so. Mistress Narcissa wanted Master Scorpius to read to her. Master Scorpius is a good boy."

I politely fought back another laugh.

"Does he know I'm here?"

"Dinky doesn't know, but it's hard to hear things on the second floor. Dinky heard you. Master Scorpius told Dinky to bring Miss Rose up straight away when she comes. Dinky was dusting next door. Dinky made sure Dinky could hear you."

"That's considerate," I said when we reached the stairs. The staircase was black marble. The bannister was as cold as ice when I touched it.

It was still dark, even the portraits on the stairs were painted in muted tones to match the shadowy lighting. They were all asleep in their frames.

"Dinky likes Master Scorpius. Master Scorpius always says hello to Dinky and asks how Dinky's day was. And Miss Rose seems just as nice."

"Aw."

"You're his secret."

"And he's mine. What else does Master Scorpius say about me?"

"That's being nosy, Miss Rose," Dinky said.

"Probably nothing I haven't heard before. Tell me one thing."

Dinky giggled, "Master Scorpius says you're very pretty."

"Master Scorpius knew I was going to ask you. Did he send you down for that? He's sneaky that way."

"Master Scorpius would never!" He gasped. "He wanted to be here to greet Miss Rose but Mistress Narcissa demanded he read to her. He talks about you all the time. Dinky didn't know your name until this morning though. He tells Dinky and Mistress Narcissa but not Master and Mistress Malfoy. Dinky asked Master Scorpius why and he said they wouldn't like it." He clapped his hand over his mouth, his ramble ending. "Dinky loves to talk."

My footsteps echoed on the marble staircase. The faint odour of that expensive perfume Longford had hung in the air. Dinky was a fountain of information.

"So what does Master Scorpius have planned?"

Dinky thought for a second, "Dinky does not know. But Master Scorpius did clean his bedroom. Now that was shocking."

"Do you have the before and after pictures?"

"Dinky wishes." Dinky laughed. "Dinky must inform Miss Rose in case Master Scorpius forgot to. Miss Rose must not use certain words around Mistress Narcissa."

"Dinky, what words?" I said as we turned into a corridor. I couldn't see an end to it. Oh boy, I was going to get so lost.

"Triggering words and names. From the old times."

"The battle of-"

"Shhh!"

"Sorry. I get it now."

"And Miss Rose must not acknowledge Mistress Narcissa's health while she is here." Dinky stopped at a door. I could hear Scorpius' voice on the other side. My heart sped up. It had been almost a week since I last heard it.

"Oh, silly Dinky!" Dinky face palmed. "Dinky must take Miss Rose's bag. If Mistress Malfoy was here…"

"It's okay."

"Dinky insists. Dinky will keep it safe." Dinky held out his hands clearly not taking no for an answer.

The faster I handed over the bag the faster I would be with Scorpius. I gave it to him without a second thought. Dinky knocked on the door before opening it.

Dinky announced, "Miss Rose has arrived Master Scorpius."

"Please, stop calling me that. It's embarrassing." I heard Scorpius' voice.

"Dinky insists." The house elf said with determination.

Dinky took my hand and pushed the door the rest of the way open. The room was dark like the rest of the house the only difference was it smelt like flowery perfume. Scorpius sat on a sofa with a book in his hand. Next to him was a table with drooping flowers in a vase. The blue flowers were the brightest things in the room. He stood up, when I came in, a grin stretching across his face as Dinky led me over to him. I couldn't believe it, _this_ was actually happening.

"Hi, Rosie," Scorpius said taking my hand from Dinky. "Thanks, Dinky."

And with a bow and a snap, the house elf was gone.

I wanted to kiss him. I leant up to kiss him but he pushed my shoulders down giving me an apologetic look.

"Sorry, not now." He pointed to an old woman who seemed to be asleep on the opposite sofa. I hadn't noticed her, she blended in too well with the sofa and the shadows. I had been so focused on Scorpius. That pinch into reality made me feel out of place.

He pecked my cheek as if sensing this.

"Grandmother," he whispered clicking his fingers in front of the woman's lined face. "Grandmother, are you awake?"

There was no verbal response from the old woman just a snore. Scorpius relaxed and put down the book he was holding, 'Petunias and Tulips' by Hetty Fairfield.

"Brilliant timing," he said leading me out of the room. He glanced back into the room again before closing the door softly after me, like a parent putting their child to bed.

"Doesn't feel like that," I replied.

I shivered. It was Scorpius, the one I knew and loved, but in a pureblood manor setting, he looked different. I reached out and touched his shoulder, making sure he was real. This could totally be a dream.

"I'm not kissing you in front of my Grandmother," he said taking a step closer filling in the gap between us. "It's not that I don't want to kiss 'cause believe me, I want to."

His voice echoed through the hall. I was never this alone with him before. So far away from everyone else. It would take adjusting to.

"No, Scorpie," I said softening my voice in an attempt to turn the mood. It was always better when we were laughing or teasing each other. "This is just…"

"Weird?"

"Yeah."

"I know, I can feel it." He shook his head.

"Can we go somewhere, that's not outside your Grandmother's door?" I said. "I'm worried she's going to come out."

Scorpius grinned, "Anything you want, Rosie."

A flight of stairs later and a couple of doors down, I ended up in Scorpius' room. I threw myself on his bed, a double bed. I rolled on the made bed giggling. Scorpius' room made me more comfortable. The curtains and windows were open letting in a breeze that the house was in dire need of. The walls had quidditch posters on them, plastered across the green and gold wallpaper. The bookshelves lining one wall were packed with quidditch theme books and old school books. On his desk across from the bed, I could see piles of parchment with his writing on it. And the chair in front of it had his school bag hanging off it. His trunk sat under an open window with his clothes thrown in and around it.

This was Scorpius.

He watched me grinning for a second before joining me. He wrapped his arm around me, pulling me close.

"Tell me if you hate this. I get that it's a sad place."

"But you're in it. I'm just nervous." I admitted. "It'll pass. Hogwarts feels like it's on another planet. This place feels more grounded in reality. A darker reality."

Scorpius kissed me gently, a wordless reassurance. I unclasped my cloak throwing it off to the side. Scorpius moved down to my now bare neck, his kisses leaving warm trails down the crook of my neck and back up again. I took his hand in mine.

There was a loud snap.

Scorpius stopped and sighed into my neck. My eyes opened to see Dinky the house elf standing in the centre of the room.

"Dinky was told by Master Scorpius not to bother knocking anymore." Dinky started up defensively.

"I'm changing that rule from now on knock, always knock." He grumbled into my neck. I pulled away from him, my face burning. "You don't need to check up on us."

"Dinky wasn't 'checking up.' Dinky is here to inform Miss Rose her belongings have been put in the guest room," Dinky added. "The one with the nicest view of the grounds."

"I thought I was staying in here." I raised an eyebrow at Scorpius. He smirked in response.

"Well, Dinky didn't know that," Scorpius said picking up my hand that was still in his and examining each of my fingers. "Dinky, would you please bring Rosie's belongings here."

"I can do it." I protested.

There was another snap. Dinky was gone.

I pulled my hand out of Scorpius' grip and poked him in the side.

"That's mean."

"No, it doesn't take him-" Snap. "See less than five seconds." Scorpius gestured to Dinky standing in the centre of the room with my bag.

"Anything else Master Scorpius?" Dinky asked. "Oh wait, Dinky forgot again! Dinky must lay out the guest's clothes- Oh, if Mistress Malfoy could see forgetful Dinky now-"

"Dinky," Scorpius said. "It doesn't matter. I'm in charge-"

"Mistress Narcissa is in charge." The house elf crossed his arms.

"He's got you there, Scorpius," I remarked.

Scorpius poked my arm.

"Dinky, go pull out Rose's stuff-"

I clapped my hand over his mouth, "Don't you dare."

He jerked his head from my hand, "Do it, Dinky."

The house elf looked at us both, confused. Scorpius attempted to escape my wrath by crawling down the bed. I jumped on his back pushing him back down onto the sheets.

"Dinky is leaving." Snap and I imagined the house elf was gone. I didn't know because I was too occupied with keeping Scorpius down. He laughed, shrugging me off him with ease. He pinned me to the bed, holding my arms above my head.

"You're ridiculous." I panted. I blinked away the nostalgia of being in the exact same position a few months ago in Herbology before anyone could guess this is where we would end up. Scorpius looked happier now, his eyes glistened in the daylight. He looked perfect, there was not one thing I would change about him.

"My father called me strange before he left." He said releasing me.

I smiled up at him, "That's a compliment."

"Not from him."

"Well, I'm just as strange and proud about it." I reached up, cupping his cheek.

"You're not strange,"

"I am. And so are you. That's why we're together because when we are together like now we're blind to the strangeness."

"I take it back," he grinned pulling me up with him. "You've just proved you're a proper weirdo."

"A romantic one." I pecked his lips.

"Want the grand tour then?"

"The sooner, the better. I'm going to get lost."

He jumped up and started walking. I stood up on the bed.

I cleared my throat, "Scorpius?" I held out my hands.

He did a mock bow and walked back over to me.

"Are your feet too precious to touch the ground?"

"Obviously. Let me get on your back."

He turned, I clambered on using the bounce of the bed as my lift off.

"Is this the house that… stuff went down in?" I said when Scorpius stepped into the corridor. Even on Scorpius' back, I wasn't high enough to touch the ceiling. That would tell you how fancy this place was.

"First off, I wouldn't call it a house. It's a manor. It's cold and isn't a place for a family." Before I could point out the family part he added. "A real family. Secondly, yes, Rosie, this is it. We eat dinner in the room where-" his voice dropped to a whisper, "Voldemort's snake slept-"

"He's dead."

"I am aware of that."

"Why are you afraid then?"

"Does the back of my head look afraid to you? I just don't want Grandmother Narcissa hearing."

"Dinky told me."

"Smart elf."

I shivered, "So my mom and dad-"

"Don't finish that thought. It's a bunch of walls that's all it is. The Malfoys were… rabid."

"I can see by the house elf heads."

"Ignore those."

"I was until you said rabid. We've skipped about ten doors," I said watching as more doors went past. "I thought I was getting the grand tour."

"Dusty extra rooms. Bedrooms with creepy dolls and dead bodies."

I rolled my eyes and tugged the strands of his hair, "You're not as funny as you think you are."

"Sure I am," he said confidently. "I make you laugh all the time."

"Those were coughs," I said like the bitch I am.

"Sure they were." He said cheerfully.

After visiting all the major locations in Malfoy manor including several parlours, studies, bathrooms with swimming pool sized tubs and a kitchen that was roughly the size of my attic. We did what anyone with common sense does, we played hide and seek. I got lost not once but nine different times. I ended up calling Scorpius or Dinky to come get me making him the unfair winner. Then it was time for a good old game of chase across the hard floors. The floor boards creaked under us sending specks of dust into the air. I doubted the Malfoy's floors saw anything faster than a walk in all their years.

Dinky emerged with a feather duster from one of the many rooms lining the hallway. I shrieked as Scorpius tackled me from behind again.

Dinky put his hands on his hips, giving us a look of disapproval.

"If Mistress Malfoy were here," the house elf shook his head. "Mistress Malfoy would be horrified. Mistress would say, 'House Elf, this is a manor, not a brothel.'"

I collapsed onto the floor laughing. Scorpius stood above me looking like he was about to die of embarrassment.

"I love him!" I wheezed out in between laughs.

Dinky continued, "She'd be-"

"We'll go outside," Scorpius concluded for him.

"Many thanks, Master Scorpius," the house elf waved his feather duster in salute.

"I'm dying to see the peacocks." I held out my hand for Scorpius to pull me up. "You better not be kidding about them. I swear to Merlin, I'm leaving if they're just bits of plastic and feathers."


	86. Chapter 86- Malfoy Manor (Part II)

He wasn't kidding. A couple of feet away two peacocks strutted up and down the Malfoy's lawn, their multi coloured feathers trailing behind them.

"Pretentious," I exclaimed in disbelief. "I guess you're not cheesy rich if you don't have peacocks."

"Cheesy rich, a great way to describe my father." He replied.

The weather outside was completely different to back home. The sun had been shining and the birds were singing in the trees outside. It was ginger burning weather. In the middle of nowhere at Malfoy manor, it looked like everything was covered with in shadows. The clouds above churned menacingly and a cold breeze every couple of seconds rippled through the grass. There were no trees just hedges lining the manor, impossible to jump over. There were birds but they were perched on the gates at the end of what looked like a mile long walkway.

The birds shot off into the sky, soundless. I shivered. Merlin, this was a sad place. I could totally picture Lord V. taking a morning stroll across the lawns. Scorpius put his arm around me.

"Want to try and pet them?" Scorpius asked teasingly.

I shook my head, then buried my head into his chest, sucking up all his warmth. The place was too eerie to leave Scorpius' side even for peacocks. I tried to picture a younger Scorpius chasing the peacocks or playing gobs stones but I couldn't.

"Creepy, isn't it?" He said.

"Yeah, it's so dark and quiet. No wonder you lack freckles."

"You get used to it, the quiet and dark part. Not the freckles thought. I'll always have freckle sized holes in my heart." Scorpius grinned. "Let's walk. I hate standing out here. It feels like someone's going to jump out from the bushes and attack us."

"And you're supposed to be the fearless one."

He pulled a face of mock hurt. I poked him and he returned it until my ticklish ribs couldn't take it anymore.

We started walking towards the end of the garden. There were more peacocks, these ones were pecking at the ground.

"Where are we?" I asked raising my eyebrows. "Exactly?"

"England." Scorpius shrugged. "There's a small muggle village ages away. I have never been there though. The old Malfoys bought nearly all the villagers land. I'm pretty sure they hate us."

"So, let's say in some horrible alternative universe you lost your magic, no floo or flying of any sort how to would you get back here?"

"Oh well," he smiled. "Looks like I'm stuck with Rosie in that universe. Just give me an excuse not to come back here… When I turn seventeen-"

"You're not going to abandon me you're taking me with you, where ever."

"When I turn seventeen," he started again. "I'm getting disowned. The second I can do whatever the hell I want I'm going to walk up to father dearest look him straight in the eye and say 'Go eff yourself.'"

"Oh, I want to be there for that. We'll invite everyone. It'll be a free Scorpius party."

"No comment on my bravery?"

"Oh, Scorpie," I said in an over dramatic swoony voice. "You brave soul."

"That's right." He said as we came around to the other side of the house. It was as dull and as boring except for a grey lake off in the distance.

"Then we'll come clean?" I asked. Recently since the whole Hagrid incident, it had been a question looming on my mind. It made me realise this was still real life not a story with a fairy tale ending. At any second I could be yanked from Scorpius or Scorpius from me. Just one wrong move and _bang._

"Clean? You're looking pretty clean now, Rosie."

I frowned at him, "I meant the- this-" I gestured to the both of us. "Our tangled up lives, our interconnected-"

"I get it, I get it. Just trying to lighten the mood. My answer is: it depends."

"On what?" I demanded, trying to get to the facts.

"It could be different."

"I'll call the shots then. We come clean when you're seventeen or when we're getting on the boats for the final time and leaving Hogwarts."

"Fine," then he added quickly. "But you're saying it."

He laughed at my expression.

I pushed him teasingly. "I take back every good thing I've ever said about you."

"Great, Rosie, because you're going to hate me for what I'm about to do next."

I stopped walking. I folded my arms and watched him suspiciously.

"You and I are going to go flying."

I rolled my eyes and started walking again, "We've been over this before, Scorpius."

"I'm still not done with it." Scorpius caught up with me. "Come on, _Rosie_ -"

"'Rosie'? You're really turning on the charm."

"Rosie," he repeated. "There's no one around."

"If we break our necks no one will come save us. Is that what you mean?"

"I'll take good care of you, I always do. And Dinky's just a yell away."

"Merlin, you're desperate."

"Try it, for me?" Scorpius pleaded. He stepped in front of me, stopping me in my tracks.

"No."

"It's not right to bitch about it if you haven't tried it," he said poking me from a different angle. He knew me well.

I paused and chewed my lip.

"Pretty please." He said taking my hands. "Are you're scared you'll have to take back all the bad things you've said about brooms? That you're going to enjoy it?"

"Brooms are bloody traumatising so excuse me if I don't want to embarrass myself in front of you."

"Which is exactly how I felt before I told you about my boggart. You persisted and made me tell you."

"That's different!"

"Not to me. No one's going to see you. I won't try anything-"

"Fine!" I finally gave in. I couldn't take another second of it. He had finally out willed me. Months of his pestering had finally driven me overboard.

Scorpius fist pumped the air, "Yes!"

"Don't get too excited," I said annoyed. The memory of being younger clinging to dad and his broom hit me. I remembered screaming as the ground got farther and farther away, my heart pounding in my ears. I was certain I would fall and die. I was so caught up in my past I didn't realise Scorpius had led me to the side of the garden until a brown shed tucked away neatly in the hedge was right in front of me.

The memory of being younger clinging to dad and his broom hit me. I remembered screaming as the ground got farther and farther away, my heart pounding in my ears. I was certain I would fall and die. I was so caught up in my past I didn't realise Scorpius had led me to the side of the garden until a brown shed tucked away neatly in the hedge was right in front of me.

"What's this? An outhouse?"

"No," Scorpius shook his head opening it. "It's glory, wood, sweat and tears. Not my tears of course."

About twenty broomsticks were mounted to the walls like trophies in the shed. I stepped back instinctively.

"Mother has a no brooms in the house rule. This is where they sleep."

"Why do you need so many brooms?"

"They are mostly old models from Great Grandfather's time and beyond that are too special for the bin. I only own one as you've seen."

"I was expecting a quidditch pitch as well."

"We used to have one but Mother said it was polluting the scenery."

"What scenery?"

"I know right. Since the quidditch pitch went I can't even remember the last time father was in the garden. Flying alone isn't that much fun." He pulled the beast from the shed. There was a manic glint in his eye, or maybe I was just imagining that.

"I can argue that," I said tightening my ponytail. "Merlin, I hate this." I moaned.

"Yeah, standing around is hard work, Rosie." I frowned at him in reply. He laughed and pecked my nose.

"Onwards and upwards as a random person once said." Scorpius set up his broom. It hovered at hip height off the grass. Another cold breeze ripped through the air. "It's warm up in the sky anyway."

"Do you seriously think I was born yesterday, liar?"

"Here," he said gently like talking to a frightened deer. He led me closer to the dreaded wooden stick. I squeezed his fingers, not wanting to let go for anything. I cursed each step I took. Damn my pride. If I wasn't so up my own arse- well, I wouldn't be doing a death march.

"Merlin, Rosie, you're getting on a broom not going into labour. Cut the swearing, that's what I do."

I rolled my eyes at him, my cheeks flaring. "Shut up."

"I'll get on first, like the gentlemen I am. Can I trust you not to run, apparate or strangle me?"

"This isn't a joke. This is me caring way too much about what you think."

He didn't let go of my hand as he swung one long leg over the hovering broomstick. He looked at ease on the broom like it was a bigger version of his wand he was sitting on not a wild broomstick.

He looked into my eyes. This time the humour in his features had dropped. His expression and his voice softened as he said, "Trust me."

The capital 'T'. I sighed, "Promise?"

I sighed, "Promise?"

"Promise. I swear on-"

"Not that again."

"How about this. You do this and I'll tell our parents when the time comes."

I felt my own anxious expression soften. "We'll both do it." I stepped forward, closer to him. He released my hand. He brought his hand across my stomach balancing me as I swung my significantly shorter leg over the broom.

I released the breath I was holding in. The tips of my toes were still touching the ground.

"Okay?" Scorpius asked his hand burning through my jumper.

I nodded and let a thought escape, "We're not going to die."

"See?"

"Yet."

"Would you be comfortable-"

"Forgetting about this yes, Scorpie."

He chuckled, "Coming closer to me?"

"Explain?" I said turning to him. I cocked my head innocent and clueless just to embarrass him. I was feeling cruel today.

He didn't redden or wave me off. "Practically sit on my lap."

"Isn't that a bit riské?" I sniggered. I had done that about million and one times. Every time we kiss, when we sit anywhere together it's either throwing my legs over his lap or draped over one leg impossibly close…

"Well, you can't dispute safety." Scorpius shrugged.

I snuggled back into him forgetting where we were and what we were about to do. Oh, the power of the tease.

"You can't." I agreed as he used his free hand to brush my ponytail from over my left shoulder.

He rested his chin on my shoulder, his body warmth sinking into me. If you had told me Scorpius Malfoy's skin was warm a year ago I would've laughed in your face and said he was cold blooded like a snake, fangs included. But now I had to think back to everyone I had ever stood close to my parents, grandparents, cousin, brother and Abby none of them were as warm as Scorpius.

"Ready?" He whispered, his breath hot on my ear.

"What?" I snapped out of the 'my-boyfriend-is-on-par-with-a-cat' daze.

He removed his hand from my stomach and wrapped my fingers gently around the neck of the broom. He returned his hand promptly to my stomach and placed his other hand over the two of mine.

"This is stupid," I said weakly sounding like a whining toddler.

Scorpius kissed below my ear making me shiver. He leant forward bringing me with him.

"I know you, Rosie, if you really didn't want to do it, if you really thought it was that stupid you wouldn't be sitting here with me. You're curious, admit it?"

I shook my head, "I will puke all over you if you go fast. No freaking jokes or loops. My wand is in my pocket." As I was saying this so focused, so mad, I didn't notice we were slowly rising from the grass. Scorpius' laughter gave it away and made me look down.

"Scorpius!"

"What?"

We were still rising. Getting high enough to make a fall on the head lethal. I swallowed hard bringing Scorpius' arms tighter around me.

"Merlin, I hate heights," I muttered my voice wobbling like I was about to cry.

"Don't look at the bloody ground then," Scorpius instructed. "Focus on what's ahead of you. There's a rainbow!"

"Where?" I looked up from the distant grass to the stormy clouds. No rainbow. I frowned. "You doxie."

"Beautiful, isn't it?" I could feel Scorpius positively beaming beside me.

It wasn't bad, I had to admit to myself, better than just standing in the Malfoy's garden. This way you could see the fields, the lakes and even a small mountain range off in the distance. So remote and far away from everything.

"It's okay," I said stubbornly.

"It's horrible actually."

"You just said-"

"It seemed like an appropriate thing to say."

My limbs were shaking as we edged forward but my mind was rock solid.

"You could've said 'You are what makes it beautiful, Rosie' or some other flowery crap."

"You are what makes it beautiful, Rosie." He repeated.

"Aw aren't you cute."

"Want to go faster?"

"Do you want me to start calling you Malfoy again?"

"No."

"Then don't, Scorpius," I said.

"Admit it, you're loving this."

"The wind in my hair. The possibility of being pelted by rain or struck by lightning."

He nuzzled my neck. The was chilly wind bringing me closer to him if that was even possible. My skin was goose pimpled from the cold. The air was damper up high near the grey clouds. It was going to rain soon. And we're in the perfect place for it.

"I know, the peacocks must be so jealous." He said his voice muffled.

"Can you focus on where we're going?" We were currently drifting over the grounds of Malfoy manor aimlessly.

"It's okay, you'll scream if an obstacle gets in our way. There's a minus percent chance of that." Scorpius head was still nestled in the crook of my neck.

"Merlin, how I am I so comfortable with you of all people." I would've flicked him off me if we weren't a hundred feet up. "And not with my own freaking dad."

Scorpius laughed. "I feel the same way but… go on, Rosie, finish the sentence."

"You're beautiful."

"Thank you, but the phrase I was looking for was I wouldn't change it for the world." His voice became clearer as he pulled away from my neck.

A new wave of colour came over me.

"When we're alone, really alone, you're too nice," I muttered.

"Let me change that," he said increasing the speed but to nothing more than a trot. He was still too nice.

I giggled, somehow going semi-fast was more bearable than inching along a hundred feet in the air. He held onto me tighter as we flew over the hedges at the end of the garden and into the fields beyond. It didn't last though. Scorpius came to an abrupt halt about two minutes later.

"What?" I gasped. I lurched forward with him but was in no danger. Scorpius had amazing balance even with me weighing him down in the front.

"Sorry. Stopping isn't my best skill." Scorpius admitted straightening up, bringing me with him. Slowly the broom lowered faster than it had come up in the air. And my feet had found the grass again. Thank merlin. "This is the end."

"What?" The only significant thing marking the field was a big oak tree. It looked out of place near Malfoy manor.

Scorpius bent down and took a rock from the pile at the bottom of the tree hidden in its oversized roots.

"What?" I repeated as he pulled my good hand away from the broom handle. He put the rock in my sweaty palm. "Why?"

"You'll see. Throw it hard, then duck."

I frowned, threw it with all my might and ducked. A second later it made contact with something three steps ahead of us. Sparks like lightening buzzed. The rock was flung high of above us by the invisible power. Scorpius covered my head anyhow.

"Protection," I said cheerfully as we straightened up.

"Yeah, the old kind. I know how you like old magic and the history of magic. I thought you'd like to see it. No one comes in and no one gets out."

"If your parents knew that you showed me your defence system and what kind of magic it is…"

"Doesn't matter."

"It's cool though. Thanks, Scorpie." A couple of books from the library I had seen this in flashed in my mind. I turned and kissed the space next to his lips. "It's better than the ink drawings in the books."

He laughed then pressed his lips to mine. The first drops of rain fell on us slithering down Scorpius' nose.

"This is where our flying adventure ends," I beamed.

"No, not until we get back." Scorpius took off without warning.

"Scorpius-" I choked. "Still very new to this!"

"Don't you want to stay dry?" He said humour lacing his voice.

"Yes," I said irritably as the drops turned into a steady shower. He flew full speed back to the manor. Why did I leave my cloak there?


	87. Chapter 87- Malfoy Manor (Part III)

"The rain makes everything sexier."

"Must you say that every time it rains, Scorpie?"

"Yes, Rosie, yes," he beamed as we made our way through the wet grass. I slipped my hand into his. My legs still felt like jelly from flying.

Dinky stood at the back door holding an umbrella over his small head. He looked like a disproving parent, arms folded and a look of suspicion on his face.

"It's about time, Master Scorpius and Miss Rose," Dinky said leading us back into the hall. He snapped his fingers and just like that we were dry and warm again. "Dinky was starting to worry."

"So was I," I said. "Were you worried too that we were going to be struck by lightning?"

"Dinky was worried your food would go cold," Dinky answered. "Also a letter has arrived." He reached into the tattered pocket of his sheet. "From Master and Mistress Malfoy." He pulled out a very formal looking letter with a silver wax Malfoy seal on the back of the envelope. It was already torn.

"What does it say, Dinky?" Scorpius asked not bothering to take the letter. Scorpius led me through the hall. The house elf hurried after us squeaking,

"Dinky does not know!"

"It's clearly open."

Dinky's face sank, "Stupid, Dinky, stupid." He whacked himself with the envelope. I squealed, one of the edges almost went into his eye. I swiped it off him without protest. "Dinky forgot to reseal the letter. Forgive me Master Scorpius-"

"It's fine just tell me." Scorpius sighed.

I pulled the letter out of the envelope. It was tied with a black bow- a bloody bow. The spiral writing was almost impossible to read. I squinted at the page. The parchment was perfumed. It reeked of that gag-worthy perfume from the boy's dorm.

"See Miss Rose does the same fault as Dinky." Dinky pointed to me. I pointed an accusing finger back.

"But Miss Rose is hot," Scorpius replied. "And nosy."

"Cut it out, Master Scorpius, I can't even read it," I complained. I scanned the page once more. 'Weasley' in big cursive letters stuck out. "Why the hell is my name in this?!"

Scorpius grabbed the letter from me, a line appearing between his eyebrows. He immediately started reading it.

"Master Malfoy hates the Weasleys," Dinky informed me. "Master loses his appetite every time Master sees one."

"I guessed," I said.

"Master Scorpius loves the Weasleys,"

Spots of colour appeared on Scorpius' cheeks, "A Weasley, Dinky. It's just your surname, Rose. Stop scaring me. And never mind what's in this letter."

"What does it say?" I practically jumped on him.

"The usual. Nothing productive." He said crumpling the letter into a ball.

Dinky pulled a face, "Master Scorpius, why must you create more litter for Dinky to clean up?"

"What does it say?" I bent down to the house elf. I smiled politely at him.

Dinky cleared his throat.

"No," Scorpius firmly cut across. Dinky grabbed his throat like the words were caught.

"Yes," I protested.

Dinky relaxed.

"Ron Weasel," he started quoting.

"Shut up," Scorpius waved his hand. "Rose isn't a Malfoy. Why are you taking orders from her?"

Dinky tapped his foot expectantly, his lips pressed together.

"Speak." Scorpius sighed.

Dinky shook his head, "Master Scorpius sounds like Master Malfoy when he speaks like that. Miss Rose is your love."

Scorpius' shoulders sagged, "Thanks, Dinky, can you leave us alone for a minute?"

"Yes," There was a snap and the house elf was gone.

"Did I?" Scorpius turned and asked me before I could fire questions at him.

"What?" I frowned, thrown off my game.

"Sound like my father?"

I smiled and shook my head, "Just normal you when you get annoyed. What is your father like? You never say directly."

"Cold," he stated. "You wouldn't like him, Rosie."

"Like your Grandfather?"

Scorpius' expression twisted like he had tasted something sour. That was the wrong question to ask.

"Sorry," I said quickly.

His eyes narrowed, "Like someone who'd write, 'Ron Weasley is the highest of blood traitors, dirty blood all those Weasleys. He can barely keep his hands off his _fortune_ , away from the _pubs_ -'"

"Scorpius, stop." I snapped.

We both stared at each other for a second. I could hear my heart pounding in my ears.

"I get it." I broke the tension. "I won't ask again. Does this place have a bathroom?"

"You wanted to know," Scorpius said hotly.

"Bathroom?"

He walked down the corridor and I followed him. He pointed to a door, "There,"

I didn't reply. I walked into the bathroom, a large glossy room, and locked the door after me. I looked into the mirror above the sink. My face was as hot as it felt. I splashed cold water on it.

I could go out there and pretended it didn't happen. Walk right up to him and kiss him, but I didn't feel like kissing him right now. I hated when Scorpius was angry, it made me angry and vice versa. It was an anger circle. Which was a bit strange since first and second year were mostly me trying to get a rise out of him. Now it made me feel sick.

I dried my face and left the bathroom, ready to get this over and done with. I expected to see him standing where I had left him but the corridor was empty as far as I could see. I walked up and down but nothing. I panicked, merlin, I couldn't leave the corridor. I could get lost or what if he was really angry... What if I had hurt him more than he hurt me?

"Scorpius?" I called out weakly. The portraits of generations of Malfoys stayed asleep. It made me shiver suddenly being alone. I looked down at the black wooden floor. The stories I heard from people and dad… mum never talked about it but I had seen the 'mudblood' scar on her forearm. "Scorpius?" I called out louder this time. "Please?"

And how could I forget? Voldemort and about a hundred other death eaters walked on this very spot-

Snap out of it, Rose.

Merlin, if I was alive during the second wizarding war I wouldn't survive two seconds of it.

"Scorpius?!" I yelled.

There was a snap beside me.

"Does Miss Rose want Dinky to bring her to Master Scorpius?"

"So I can scream at him from a closer range? Yes."

Dinky led me back to Scorpius' bedroom.

"Thanks for abandoning me." I walked in.

Scorpius jumped up from his desk. A pot of ink fell onto it side drenching whatever he was looking at in ink.

"Maybe we were only meant for Hogwarts," I said coldly, grabbing my bag.

"Rosie, please," he said coming over to me. "I didn't expect you to be done that fast."

"How long do you think it takes a girl to pee?"

"For the record, I didn't think you were peeing I thought you needed some space." He said. "And I wanted to write a reply to my parents-"

"Without me nosing over your shoulder."

Scorpius frowned, "No, I like it when you nose over my shoulder. I just wanted to say to my father 'get over your Weasley obsession', that's it. I don't want this ruining any more of our time together that's why I did it while you were peeing or whatever."

I sighed sitting down on the edge of his bed, "Your house is just… scary. I can't- I don't want to be alone. I know I sound like a big baby but it's just creepy. The-floorboards-are-going-to-grab-me creepy."

"I won't do it again," he said holding up his hands. "Where you go I go."

I dropped my bag and pulled my legs to my chest. The lights were on in Scorpius' room sending a cosy- well as close to cosy as you can get in Malfoy manor- glow around the room. The windows were still open letting in a cold breeze. The rain provided a nice soundtrack. It didn't feel like the evening, outside the clouds were dark and angry.

Scorpius was next to me again. He wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm sorry, Rosie," he said into my hair. "I'm…"

"I started it," I offered up. "I think I'm the one that should be sorry."

"That's big of you," then he laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"It's funny 'cause you're short."

I pushed him playfully. He grabbed me pulled me on top of his lap. I ran my fingers through his hair and then down to his face where I traced the lines of his cheekbones and under his eyes…

"Done playing with my face yet?"

I ran my fingers across his jawline, "Nope."

"I guess we are back to normal then?"

"Nope," I repeated.

"Why?"

I smiled and kissed his jawline, "Our normal isn't getting to do whatever we want without interruptions or rushing."

"The broom closet," Scorpius smiled pulling me back onto the bed with him.

"Wide open space and no dust."

"Who said anything about space?" He pulled me tight to him and I giggled. There was a clap of thunder and lightning somewhere off in the distance. I wiggled out from him.

"If we're going to have some fun," I announced. "I'm changing into my pyjamas, the most comfortable thing in the world. I'm sick of that uniform and these clothes."

Scorpius got up and pulled up his top. I yanked it right back down for him, red in the face.

"I said pyjamas."

"I'm getting changed," he said throwing it off again. "Remember where you go I go."

I blushed and looked the other way. Then, naturally, looked back again. He was staring at me expectantly and shirtless. There was some hint of muscle on his arms, but his stomach was flat and there was a birthmark on one of his ribs.

"You've seen this before- forget that- you've stared at this before. Don't look so shocked. I'm your boyfriend. You were going to see this sooner or later." He said hauling me up from my safe spot on the bed.

"Is it weird that I haven't seen your bare arms before?" I gripped his shoulders balancing myself. His skin there was even softer.

He shrugged, "Now you can admire them all you want. How about you strip down and I'll stare at you."

"In your dreams."

"Every night." He beamed.

I shook my head holding back a wave of cringe and a queue of other emotions that don't have names. I pulled off my jumper- yes, there was a t-shirt underneath it- just to tease him.

"Happy?"

"Yeah, that's see-through in this light." He laughed.

I covered my chest and grumbled, "Put some clothes on, for Merlin's sake.'"

I gathered my pyjamas from my bag while Scorpius made a whole show of showing me his underpants.

"Your underpants are green," I raised my eyebrows.

"Pureblood to the max. And your bra's red."

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Where is the nearest bathroom?"

"It's fine, Rosie, I'll turn around."

"Like hell, you're turning around in front of the mirror," I said pulling him to the other side of the room.

"One day…" he sighed.

"I swear to Merlin, Scorpius, if you turn around I will hex you."

"Once we get back to Hogwarts," he added.

"Exactly," I said making him face the wall. He covered his eyes.

"Done?"

"No. I haven't even started." I said quickly whipping off my t-shirt.

"Great," he said turning around.

Great indeed.

I shrieked clapping my hands to my red bra. I knew I should've worn my white one which actually does its job properly. Scorpius collapsed against the wall laughing.

"You said you hadn't started," tears of laughter were threatening to spill.

I was never going to live that one down.

"Ha, ha, ha," I said sourly trying to find my top. I crouched down to see all the crap that was under Scorpius' bed. Everything from clothes to old school books.

Scorpius was suddenly beside me. Still wheezing out laughs he handed me my pyjama top.

"Go away," I said sharply. I took it from him.

"You're really pretty- beautiful," he said suddenly serious.

"Stop," I said pulling the top over my head. "You weren't supposed to see me like this until fifth year or beyond."

Scorpius chuckled, "You had a plan."

"I have a plan for everything," I said matter of factly.

"So there's no 'never.' What's the point of waiting? You've just proven you expect me to be around forever."

"Merlin, help me, you're still not dressed."

"You know I'm not going to go around gossiping about what you look like under your clothes."

"I'm dying of embarrassment," I whined.

"And I'm not going to touch you. I don't care if you change in front of me."

"You do."

"Yeah, you're right I was lying there. But I still won't touch you or… I want you to feel comfortable around me. It makes me feel like I'm doing something wrong-"

I whipped off my normal pants and put on my pyjama pants at lightning fast speed.

Scorpius' mouth fell open.

"Happy?"

He nodded.

I unclipped my bra while I was at it and did that complex under the shirt take off. Just like magic. I fired it right at Scorpius' dumbfounded face.

"Will you put on some clothes now?"

He nodded. I went to his drawers- the wooden ones. I pulled out a set of pyjamas right next to what looked like a cap and gown. I was right but all smugness had left me. I threw them at him. I paced around the room trying to fight off the tidal wave of embarrassment while he pulled on his pyjamas.

Can the reincarnation of Voldemort walk in and kill me now?

He flopped back down on his bed, "Oh, Rosie, Rosie…" he covered his face with his hands. "You didn't turn that red when we shoved snow down each other's robes."

"That was different."

"Time to clear my conscience. No, it wasn't. One time I may have seen much more than a flash-"

I attacked him with a pillow. Covered with feathers, he tackled me to the duvet, still laughing.

"Of all the girls in Hogwarts how did I end up with you?"

"Because I like your smile," I grinned, pressing my nose against his. "And I have the unique ability to forget everything you say."

And he kissed me.

* * *

 **Author's note: Thanks again for the lovely reviews, favs and follows. This chapter was bit more riské than the others (which says a lot) and for that reason, this fanfic gets a rating boost. Yay! From K+ to T. Hope you guys don't mind... It's just to be safe :) Anyway leave your thoughts in the reviews they're always helpful :) Thanks again.**


	88. Chapter 88- Malfoy Manor (Part IV)

I woke up in Scorpius' arms, after a late night and early morning of eating sweets, playing my favourite game in the world, wizard's chess, and just talking. I should've been cold. The windows were still open and his sheets were stiff and paper-like. With his arm thrown over me and his chest to my back, I was blissfully warm. It was early, the sun was just breaking the clouds in the distance. It was nice to look at the orange haze. Scorpius was still asleep. I didn't feel bitchy enough to wake him.

I watched him sleep for a while because I was feeling creepy. He snored lightly. I know it's a bit cliché to say but he looked more innocent when he slept, like a blank slate. His mouth hung open and his limbs were completely relaxed.

I was half-hoping he'd start mumbling my name in his sleep. Mom said dad did that when he was super tired. There was something romantic about it. I blinked back the thoughts of my parents and the guilt building in my chest. There'd be plenty of time to think about them next week. I had to focus on what little now we had.

Andrew hooted from the opened window. There was a mouse clutched in his talons- dead, hopefully, but ew. Another owl perched next to him one I didn't recognise with a letter tied to his leg.

"Hey, there." I murmured gently, crawling off the bed trying not to wake Scorpius.

I open the envelope. It was packed full of parchment. I unfolded the letter that stood out the most, written on purple parchment.

 _Hiya Rose!_

 _Abby here! Don't be alarmed I'm using Kenny's owl. Kenny says what's up in French. We've recently become obsessed with languages, not a joke. We have also raided the local muggle cake shop. We bought a christening and a birthday cake. Mum keeps asking where you are (rolling eyes here) because she thinks having a boy as a friend is weird. Anyway, there's all doors open policy in place. They're trying to embarrass me with their backwards ways. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you? (Winky face)._

 _Don't do anything I would do if I had a 'soul mate' or 'lover.' I wonder if your parents are getting a shiver up their spines every time he touches you?- Okay! Off topic, this was only supposed to be a short but sweet letter. Titanic's about to come on tv and Kenny doesn't know who Kate Winslet or Leo D. is. When I said draw me like your French girls to him his reply was 'I don't know anyone from Beauxbatons.'_

 _Kenny has just yelled at me. The health insurance ad is over. It's starting. OMG you have the same name and more extreme hair of Kate in Titanic, just realised that. ANYWAY ENCLOSED IS THE LETTERS YOUR MOTHER- YES, LETTERS PLURAL- SENT YOU, ME AND US. Reply to them. Google maps have informed me Malfoy manor or the muggle village nearby Riverheights (pestered Scorpius before you left. Safety first! Aren't I a good friend?) in Wiltshire is SIX EFFING HOURS FROM LONDON SO SEND, SEND, SEND._

 _SEND ME NEWS ALSO…_

 _LOT'S OF FRIEND ZONE LOVE,_

 _ABBY AND Kenny._

 _P.S Say reassuring things to Kenny's owl. He's still traumatised. Longford sending Bubbles to China should be punished with a life sentence in Azkaban. Long journeys make him nervous so watch the carpet!_

I threw the owl a treat from the jar sitting on Scorpius' desk. Andrew snapped his beak viciously beside Bubbles waiting for his own. Andrew's mouse was now lying in his cage. Ew. I threw a treat to him, Abby's letter and the small novel my mom wrote me in my other hand. The glimpse of the first letter was reassuring. It wasn't dad's writing. He always managed to say the wrong thing. Mum just got me, even in letters.

I snuggled back down beside Scorpius getting warm again.

"Hey you," Scorpius groaned half asleep. His voice was a couple of octaves too low. He threw his arm over my chest bringing me closer to him.

I giggled. Scorpius' eyes were still closed.

"You're cold," he remarked his head resting on my shoulder.

"Abby sent me a letter," I told him.

"That's nice," Scorpius mumbled unbothered. He was going back to sleep I could feel his breathing deepening.

"And Andrew's back. He brought you a mouse."

Scorpius nodded, "That's nice." He repeated.

"Mom sent me a letter," I said. I flipped through the pages of parchment. "Or letters."

"That not so nice." He said with a yawn.

"Read them out to me?"

Scorpius opened his eyes. He sighed, "Only 'cause you're my girlfriend."

"Yay," I cheered passing him the letters.

"I was having such a good dream."

"About me?"

"How did you guess?" He smiled wolfishly. "It was so hot, you and your red bra-"

"And your green underpants," I poked him in the arm. He poked me back.

"My dream world isn't _that_ nice," he admitted sitting up. "We were in the Library and you were lecturing me about books. And merlin, you wouldn't shut up."

"Yeah, 'cause books are boss, Scorpie, honestly." I shook my head and handed him the letters. He pulled me on top of him with a sweep of his arm.

"Right, Rosie." He started, shuffling the letters. He began reading the letter in an impersonation of my mother. His voice was too high and shrilly. I couldn't stop laughing.

"Read it in your normal voice," I said wiping my eyes. "You sound like a two hundred year old witch."

"Thank you." He laughed. "Alright then, Dear Rosie, I know all about you and your inappropriate relationship. The end."

"What a lovely letter. So to the point."

Scorpius twisted one of my curls around his finger. Magically he didn't get his whole arm tangled. My hair tie had fallen out. My hair or 'it' was knotty and at full bushiness but I didn't care.

 _"Dear Rosie,"_ he cleared his throat shaking the sleepiness from his voice. _"Any news from Abby's house-?"_

"For merlin's sake, it's dad," I grumbled into Scorpius' chest.

 _"You should invite her over here. Abby's great fun. You're mom's busy at work, she only comes out of that office of hers to make dinner. Hugo and me are mostly down in the Burrow. Granny and Grandad are asking after you. Hugo almost got hit by a car Grandad's trying to bewitch. Just like the old days- without Hugo getting run over. New sweets came into the store. George is trying to triple his stock and double the quality-"_

"How much longer does this go on for?" I yawned into his chest. He kissed the top of my head.

"Another paragraph," he answered.

"Anything interesting?"

"Order of the phoenix secrets and an I love you."

"Great, I already knew all that. Go to the next one, dad isn't a letter person."

The sound of rustling parchment came again. Scorpius cleared his throat, _"Dear Rose, You're usually quick to respond to my letters-_ Oh, skipped ahead on that one." He pulled out the another letter. _"Dear Rose, I hope you're having a good time at Abby's. Remember to wear your sun protection potion if you go outside or even sit by a window. You are not to come back burnt. I put an extra bottle in your bag just in case-"_ Scorpius laughed. "I didn't see any sun potion yesterday." His hand were suddenly around my ribs. I swatted him away.

"Get on with it,"

Scorpius cleared his throat again, _"Send a letter back immediately when you get this. I want to know you're safe and sound._ And not in bed with Scorpius Malfoy."

That was it. I forgot about my parents and common sense. I kissed his smirking lips. He pulled me closer. There was no time for family stuff. I had the rest of my life to think about that but now all I wanted to think about was Scorpius without any interruptions.


	89. Chapter 89- Malfoy Manor (Part V)

"How come you're not on the quidditch team?" I asked. "Queen to E5," I added shooting him my best I-have-your-knight-cornered-from-all-angles smile.

Scorpius took his sweet time answering my question. He considered his next move from all perspectives. The fire crackled and sparked in the fireplace. Scorpius' room even had a freaking fancy fireplace that came out from the wall. What's next a stable full of unicorns (please, Merlin!)?

We were sitting on the carpet in front of the fire with a wizard's chess board between us. The weather was staying true to the creepy aura of the manor. It was pouring outside, every five minutes or so thunder would groan from the dark clouds. It was lunch time but it felt like night time.

"There's a whole list of reasons. Knight to E8."

"Should not have done that," I clicked my tongue. He stuck out his in response. "Does this list go beyond Potter?"

"Potter has a small part in it all. He's the definition of evil." Scorpius faked shock. "Evil is all around us. Did you know that, Rosie?"

"Queen to E8." And boom the Queen takes it home. Scorpius' knight was beheaded by my queen's oversized crown.

"I let you have that one," Scorpius said, the liar.

"Just like last night." I grinned.

"Yeah," Scorpius said. "Pawn G6."

"You're a really good flyer though," I said. "Keeper, right?"

"That I am." He smirked.

"Pawn to F7."

"Being a 'good' flyer isn't enough when it comes to Slytherin."

"I forgot to say you are an excellent flyer."

"I know, I know. I was leading up to how to get on the Slytherin team. You need 1. money, 2. be the size of a mountain troll, 3. in the 'gang' and 4. from a good name."

"You have two of those things. And for the record Potter's not the size of a mountain troll. He can barely fill out his own clothes."

Scorpius smirked at this, "Pawn to G8. I'm not a money person and Malfoy isn't a good name. If this were the 1900s it would be a completely different story. I'm trying out again next year. A wand to the neck wouldn't stop me."

"You sneaky doxie." I frowned down at the chessboard. A ring of black chess pieces had surrounded my white.

"Several hundred games later," he stretched.

There was a loud pound somewhere in the manor. I flinched at the sound. Noise doesn't travel well in the manor so this had to be a hundred mandrakes screaming at once loud.

Scorpius jumped up, wand out. I gasped and rose slowly, my own wand sliding out from my pocket and into my hand. 'Old manor,' I tried to reason with myself. 'Thunder and lightning. What do you expect?'

He looked at me, pressing a finger to his lips. Clearly, he was expecting something else.

I frowned at him. Several seconds later there was a loud snap. Dinky the house elf stood before us. His own wrinkled face was contorted with worry.

"Raids, Master Scorpius," Dinky choked out. "Raids, raids!" He flew around the room snapping his fingers, the bed was made, the fire went out. We were in darkness. I reached for Scorpius but he was already gone. He grabbed my bag and handed it to me, cursing.

"Now?" I dared speak. "Without any warning?"

"We need to disappear right now." Scorpius declared grabbing his own school bag and stuffing it with the clothes from his open trunk.

Dinky handed me my cloak, giving me the explanation I wanted. "Miss Rose, the Aurors don't give any warnings. The politest they get is banging on the door." The was another round of banging. The house elf jumped at the sound. My heart sped up. "The Aurors tear all Dinky's hard work cleaning to bits. They look for dark magic or anything that could link the Malfoys- any of them even our dear Master Scorpius- to what's happening in the shadows-"

"We don't have time to get into what's happening in the shadows," Scorpius called. He was now rooting through his bookshelf. "Where's my Transfiguration book?"

"Seriously, Scorpius? You're worse than me!" I crossed my arms.

"Your very _private_ letters are in it." Scorpius bent down to the bottom shelf. "A drawer would be a bit obvious."  
Dinky piped up, "To the left, Master Scorpius."

Pound, pound, pound.

Dinky turned to me again, "The ministry likes answers, Miss Rose. Whether they're true or not. It's control they crave, Miss Rose, the dark years are still on their minds."

"Dinky, please get Pumpkin I'm not leaving him here." My voice was suddenly shrill. I pulled on my shoes. There was a snap, the house elf returned with my cat in his arms. Pumpkin looked less than happy. I held him tight to my chest.

Scorpius ran a hand through his hair, messing it up, "I thought… they did one last week, at least a month-"

"Master Scorpius should be telling Dinky to secure the dungeon, check the enchantments- but first, stupid Dinky! Getting Master Scorpius and Miss Rose to safety is paramount! Where will Master Scorpius and Miss Rose be going?" The house elf held out his hand.

"Off the manor?" I asked.

"Yes," Scorpius replied. Andrew had returned from his letter journey and was asleep in his cage. Scorpius grabbed the cage, a death grip on his wand, white sparks were crackling like firecrackers from the tip.

The banging became more anxious. This time a loud booming voice, probably thanks to an amplifying charm, cried out,

"By order of the Ministry...!"

"Dinky knows where it is safe! Hold on!" Without another word, Dinky caught onto me and Scorpius. And the wonderful sensation of apparition took hold. Snap and we were standing in the rain, somewhere else. Pumpkin hissed and Andrew the owl rattled in his cage.

"This is Godric's Hollow," Dinky said quickly. My stomach was still churning from the apparition. "Dinky is sorry. It was the easiest place since it's still in the west country. There's a fireplace in the pub." He pointed to the warmly lit building. "Try to get into London and with the muggles preferably. Don't be seen. Dinky will lock up and mind the Raiders. Master Scorpius is not to worry."

"Grandmother-"

"Dinky will mind Mistress Narcissa too. Send Andrew in a couple of hours from Godric's Hollow and Dinky will come get you. Be careful." The house elf warned. "Goodbye." There was a snap and the house elf was gone.

I finally exhaled, "Has this escape happened before?"

"Sometimes Mother and I stay with my aunt, other times, the three of us stay for questioning."

"But the aunt option isn't really an option right now with me tagging along." I pulled up my hood laughing weakly.

"Neither is questioning." He shook his head, his face still full of worry. "I'm sorry, Rosie-"

I kissed his cheek. "Come on, let's make the most of it. I've always wanted to see the sights in Godric's Hollow."

I wrapped my cloak around Pumpkin and hurried out into the rain expecting him to follow, "Come on," I called again. "This could be fun."

He threw up his hood and hurried after me.

* * *

"How did they get past the barrier?" We standing on the other side of town now, admiring the wreckage that happened forty odd years ago thanks to Voldemort.

"The ministry always finds a way." He said rubbing Pumpkin's head. We were taking turns carrying him and protecting him from the rain with our cloaks. "You should know about this. Hermione Weasley is the head of it. Brain, eyes, ears, everything."

"I don't know anything about it and it's driving me mad. Why the bag of clothes?"

"Makes it look like I'm with my parents at the pureblood shindig. Without my father, in the room, the Aurors know they can ask me anything, for however long."

"That's ridiculous," I frowned, "What about your Grandmother?"

"She should be safe. The Aurors know she's not right in the head. They're not going to bother with her. Dinky will keep it together. He usually does." Scorpius looked back to the old Potter house.

"So this is where it all started." I sighed. "Voldemort getting beaten by a baby and love. Aw."

"No, Rosie, it all started with a dirty thought," he laughed. "Love potion and the making of Voldemort."

I nudged him, "Mine's more philosophical."

"Mine's more accurate."

A person who wasn't me or Scorpius cleared his throat. I turned and squinted at the setting fog.

"You kids lost?"

An old man called from up the street. Lack of cloak and muggle flashlight (thanks Grandad for terminology) screamed Muggle. He was a bit fuzzy coming through the fog. To him, we were probably just staring at someone's house.

"Wouldn't you love to apparate?" Scorpius muttered. Pumpkin hissed, this time not from the damp but at the small terrier trotting beside the man. "Just what we needed."

"Don't be rude." I scowled then called back politely, "No, sir, just waiting."

"You look awful suspicious around these parts. Halloween was ages ago." He frowned. He was right in front of us now. He stared Scorpius' Pumpkin bulge that looked like a pregnancy bump. Scorpius had fully hidden Pumpkin from the terrier using his cloak. I fought back a laugh. Then his eyes went to Andrew the owl cleaning his feathers in his cage set down against the wall.

"Interesting toy you got there." The man raised his eyebrows.

"What?" Scorpius asked bewildered.

The man cleared his throat, "I'd best be moving along if I were you. People get very suspicious around here."

"I'm confused," Scorpius got there before I did. Lacking my plastic tone and smile. "Are we the suspicious ones or are your neighbours?"

His terrier started yapping. Pumpkin growled but it could have been one of our stomachs if you were half deaf.

"Us," I answered.

"Excuse me?" The man shook his head. "There is a policeman on duty, not even a street away. I don't want any trouble from any kids. If you're planning to throw eggs-" He pointed to Scorpius' Pumpkin bump. Clearly, he didn't understand how pregnancy worked. He fazed off into tutting.

"Right we'll go then, _Merlin_ ," Scorpius said cutting off my whole argument on how that is a bloody dangerous stereotype even for a small village like Godric's Hollow.

"Don't swear at me, boy."

"I did not." He glowered.

"Then take your slang somewhere else."

Scorpius was already off, with Andrew and Pumpkin. I tried to think of something redeeming to say to the man. Scorpius called to me up ahead.

The man said sarcastically, "What a nice friend you have."

"That's my boyfriend," I retorted. "And he is very nice. When he wants to be."

My 'nice' boyfriend called, "Rose?! You'll catch a mundane disease!"

"Have a nice day." I hurried after Scorpius. "Merlin, Scorpius, how many muggles have you spoken to in your life?"

"That's the first one." He shrugged.

"What?"

"And probably the last one. He seemed thick."

"And what was the orange thing with the light he was holding?"

Scorpius' face blanked, "Ummm… a Lumos stick?"

"Yeah, put that beside your muggles are thick theory." I linked my arm through one of his arms holding up Pumpkin.

"I will," he said stubbornly. "Pumpkin didn't like him anyway." He opened his cloak to reveal Pumpkin's fluffy head. His eyes were closed and his breathing had turned to deep snorts.

"He really likes you," I admired, stroking Pumpkin's ear.

Scorpius smiled, "He comes into my dorm most days." We were by the church now, it's stain glass windows glowing with the light inside. "I always keep the curtains around my bed closed so sometimes when I come back he's asleep or cleaning himself there. He's smart enough to let no one see him."

"Aw!" I cooed.

There were three people standing at the other end of the graveyard. Gathered around a wide headstone. Their sharp tones travelled through the rain and fog easily.

"Dad, can we leave now?"

Scorpius snorted. Albus-Death-Eater-Potter. Scorpius sacrificed one of his Pumpkin holding arms and wrapped it around me. He kept me moving towards the pub. I pulled at my hood, keeping close to Scorpius, our shadows blended into one.

"Al," Uncle Harry said in disbelief but James cut him off.

"Go home, Albus," James snapped. "You can't even show proper respect to the dead. The bloody dead."

Uncle Harry hissed putting a hand on James' chest, "Stop. Not over your Grandparent's grave."

Potter kept going, "We should be celebrating those you survived the Dark Lord's reign."

"You didn't," James swung for Albus. He dodged him by an inch.

" _Voldemort_ , Albus Severus Potter, _Voldemort._ " Uncle Harry said through gritted teeth. I could practically feel the heat of his fury. "Call him what you were brought up to call him. He was not a lord."

"And I suppose you were the lord," Potter snapped back. "You stabbed what he couldn't protect. Horcruxes. Any fool could've done that."

That was it. James shoved Potter. Potter fell against the headstone behind him. He let out a loud hiss.

"You're too fair on him, dad," James turned on Uncle Harry now. "Just because he looks like you."

"What is this about, Albus?" Harry ignored James. He held out a hand to help Potter up. Potter stood up without it.

"I'm gone. I've put up with this long enough." Potter walked away with a dramatic swirl of his cloak. By now Scorpius and I had frozen outside the graveyard.

"And I'm supposed to be the childish prick," Scorpius muttered. Then he cursed.

"For merlin's sake, he's coming this way!"

We hurried across the road into a small alley between a post office and a clothes shop. But even from our cosy position in the shadows, it was clear Albus was glaring daggers in our direction.

"He can smell fear."

"What?"

"Just kiss me like there's no one watching." He pressed up against me balancing Pumpkin between us. He kissed me hard. His hands crawled under my cloak and gripped my sides. Even though my jumper separated skin from skin I moaned into his mouth.

Pumpkin accidentally scratched me as he jumped down but that was just an excuse to pull Scorpius closer. My hands were on his back and his were slowly going under my jumper. His warm hands on my cold skin. I broke apart for air. Scorpius' hands returned to my covered waist.

I looked off to the side. I couldn't tell how long we had been at it but the graveyard was empty and glaring-Potter was nowhere in sight. Scorpius tucked back one of my curls that had sprung free of my hood. All of his focus was on me.


	90. Chapter 90- Malfoy Manor (Part VI)

**Author's note:** This chapter is told from Scorpius' perspective.

* * *

The raid was embarrassing, there I admit it. Even though it didn't seem logical there were a lot more things I should've been embarrassed. For starters the 'Master Scorpius' thing that no amount of galleons would stop. Dinky's odd way of showing affection I guess. And the dark arts pureblood memorabilia that occupied every corner and every shadow of the manor. The raids were about my father and his past, not me. But not everything is fair and just. Somethings are like Potter throwing a tantrum in a graveyard, mortifying.

I knew Rosie wasn't shallow but even when she was pressed up against me in the alleyway there was a voice in the back of my head yelling out against my pumping blood. It screamed she would leave in a second or slap me and call me something along the lines of Malfoy-pureblood-extremist and abandon me, Pumpkin included. That's what drove me to go where I had never physically gone before.

I moved my fingers slowly under her jumper, feeling her skin goose pimple at my touch. I was giving the middle finger to that voice. No one could tell what was happening but us. Our cloaks concealed everything from pervs like Potter. She didn't pull away she moved closer. She pressed her own hands to my shirt. Her palms burned through the thin fabric.

Before Easter, I had seen only brief flashes of what was under Rose's clothes. Usually when she stretched and her shirt came loose. The night before had been the longest and most open flash I got. The image of the curve of her waist was permanently imprinted in my mind. Every time I closed my eyes I could see her. No other guy in the castle could see Rosie the way I see her now and that thought made me giddy.

And I touched her again long after the break for air. Each time getting more riskier until my fingers brushed her ribs-

"Scorpius," Rose murmured pulling away. "Not in an alley. You're getting far too…" She looked pointedly down at my lap then back at me again. Then she suddenly burst into a fit of giggles. "Excited." She finished.

I looked down. That was something to be embarrassed about. But the raids still topped it. 'It' had happened before but Rose, of course, being as modest as she is ignored 'it' every time. She must be really getting comfortable with me now. She was still blushing though.

"Right," I said coolly.

"You're red in the face." She pointed out while she was at it.

"Thank you. So are you." I remarked.

"Thanks." Her red face beamed.

"Just give me a minute and we'll go to London. I think it's about time we did that."

"Do you want to talk about Grindelwald's life and death?" The ever helpful Rose asked.

"Grindelwald is boring."

"That's the point," Rose said. She started clicking her tongue. "Pumpkin!" She called. "Pumpkin!?" There was a sound at the end of the alley and one irritated meow later the cat came forward. "Good boy." She cooed. I cringed thinking of my father.

Rose started her Grindelwald lecture reciting facts off her head. "He was born…" And about a minute later, Pumpkin, Andrew the owl, Rosie and I were off to pub. Rose was carrying Pumpkin, practically skipping. Her cheeks were still flaming red.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked grinning. Her mood was infectious.

She batted her eyelashes, trying to be sexy, "'Cause I want to go back to that alley every day for the rest of my life."

I batted mine back, "Broom cupboard-"

"Are dusty extensions of the corridor if you want to get technical."

I kissed her cheek in response.

A horribly familiar voice called, "Malfoy!"

Rose's grin dropped. Sitting on a bench up the street was Potter. I grabbed her arm without thinking and walked faster.

"Hey, Malfoy, don't ignore me!" Potter called. I could hear his footsteps now. "How are the night terrors going? Daddy still not love you? I see you tricked the mudblood into doing that for him."

My temper soared, I dropped Rose's arm and turned on my heel to face Potter.

"Scorpius, stop," Rose hissed crawling at the back of my robes trying to get a grip. "You can't use magic outside of school."

I shook her off, "That's rich coming from the likes of you, Potter."

"What's daddy saying about your little mudblood?" Potter strolled forward.

Rose whispered, "He thinks I'm Abby, the a-hole. If he actually had a brain he would know A) Abby's taller than I am. B) Abby wouldn't stay quiet for anyone. And C) Abby uses an umbrella when it rains. In her words 'hoods are for cosplay,' whatever that is."

"At least I have a girlfriend." I sneered. "You would have to fish out a pile of Galleons for anyone to like you."

"Eleanor Flint isn't a virgin anymore. Just to name drop one of many girls." Potter spread his arms wide.

"What kind of fantasy land is he living in?" Rose whispered beside me. "Save it for Hogwarts."

"What's that, Sliver or Slither, right?" Potter asked in a false polite voice. I naturally stepped in front of Rose, hiding her completely.

I told Potter to eff off just in time for the main event.

" _Now_ it's time to go," said a very grumpy Harry Potter. His older son trailed behind him wearing a matching look of irritation.

"We'll finish this at school," Potter hissed. "I'll bring a boggart."

I rolled my eyes. I wished I had seen what Potter's boggart was. Rose told me her boggart ended up being a giant rat, like predicted. Potter's was probably a giant butterfly.

"What's going on here?" Harry Potter- _the_ Harry Potter- had time to break up a school boy fight. I hope my father hears about this. It would be a good example for him. If father were there he would probably egg the whole thing on.

"Nothing for you to care about," Potter replied. "Malfoy just being Malfoy. You know the story."

I looked to Rose behind me. She was gnawing on her lip, smoke practically coming out of her ears. The hilt of her wand was sticking out of her robe pocket ready for use.

"And Potter being Potter," I snapped back. "I really hope Flint reports you."

I grabbed Rose and walked away. Leaving Potter yelling insults after me and the rest of the Potters questioning.

"London, now?" Rose asked her eyebrows still knitted together.

"Yeah, London."


	91. Chapter 91- Malfoy Manor (Part VII)

**Author's note: This chapter is told from Scorpius' perspective.**

* * *

Even though Dinky said stick to the muggle part of London, our wizard cloaks, owl and orange eyed cat were too much for London to handle. At least that's what I thought. Rose dragged me out of the dry Leaky Cauldron, up the road and into a wet park. We were out in the drizzle and damp air again sitting on a bench. Pumpkin sat between us watching a duck paddling in a mossy pond like a bag of treats waiting to be opened.

"It's sad," Rose started off. She rested her hooded head on my shoulder. "Potter stared at me for merlin knows how long and he didn't recognise me. We were best friends. In-bloody-separable at the best of times."

"No offence, Rosie, but I think he was staring at me."

"Well, you are very attractive."

"I know." I chuckled.

Rosie sighed, "I suppose it's good he didn't find out. Potter's the last person in the world who needs to figure it out."

"You would prefer your parents finding out?"

"Would you prefer yours?"

I thought about it for a second. There was something entertaining about picturing dad's face going white with anger. I wondered did they still burn people off the Black family tree?

"Yes, my parents are not at Hogwarts so we could deny it or say we broke up. Or they could get on with it."

"Scorpius," Rose grinned looking up at me. Her brown eyes were wide and just… brilliant. "You know you're now officially a 'blood traitor'? Forgive me for using stupid, pointless labels."

"I think I've been a blood traitor for a long time." I agreed. "I love the lifestyle. Being Pureblood was exhausting. I think I marked my face from all those years glaring at you."

"Aw, I marked you. Isn't that cute?"

"In a freaky way? Yes." I teased. She didn't bother protesting. She rested her legs on my lap and tucked her head under my chin.

She sighed again.

"Are you trying to get me to ask you what's wrong?"

"I was about to tell you what's wrong. I don't need a man to ask me."

"I think I saw a woman down the street."

"It's alright, Scorpie, you'll do just fine." She pecked my neck. "I don't understand how Uncle Harry can be so-"

"Thick?" I offered up. Maybe Harry Potter banged his head during that legendary duel or while organising raids on Malfoy manor. Probably the latter, some karma had to come out of it. The Malfoys weren't doing anything these days beyond making childish comments.

"Blind," sensitive Rose corrected. "Uncle Harry's been under the same roof as him all Easter. He has to know." Then Rose grumbled. "Probably waiting on little Potter hand and foot."

"I think I know why."

"Amuse me."

"He's clinging to perfect family idea. Harry Potter is probably beaten up mentally 'cause let's see he was living under some stairs at some point, was suddenly a wizard, my father probably played some sick part in it and then you have Voldemort chasing after him. I can't imagine living with a proper death threat over my head. The wizarding community that loved him suddenly gone, oh, and living in the woods for months-"

"You've read my mom's book. That's the order she lists things in the introduction. She wanted to make sure people understood before they started reading."

I shrugged, I did read it ages ago when my 'like' for Rose suddenly changed to 'like-like.' I wanted to find out more about Rose, invasive stuff that a Slytherin friend couldn't ask to her face. But there was nothing about her in there. Not even a trace. Just Harry blah, blah, blah Potter. 904 pages for nothing.

"It was in the library." On a very high shelf, in the corner. "It's a good book. A little heavy on the details though."

"No such thing." Rose protested. "Mom's original was 1500 pages."

"What did she take out?" I frowned. Time may have the past but I always wanted to know every detail about Rosie.

"Quotes offered up by dad. They didn't really come off… fairly well on paper or make sense. Mom said he got nervous because anyone in the wizarding world could read it."

"Oh well, want to kiss? There's no one around." I asked. I didn't feel like I was asking her the first time, I felt like I was asking Rosie all the time with my eyes.

Rose rolled her eyes playfully, "We're were just talking about my parents."

"Kissing you has nothing to do with your parents." I defended. "It's addicting. The _good_ kind of addicting."

"Scorpie, is that a wise idea?" She looked very pointedly down at my lap. I pulled back to get a good look at her face. Her expressions were always hilarious. Her red cheeks made her look even cuter. "You're clearly in a mood." She added driving her point home.

I nudged her. "And you're not? Earlier you very clearly kept brushing against me 'accidentally' in the kitchen."

She giggled despite herself. "I meant doing it very out in the open might be a bad idea."

I shook my head, "Kissing you is never a bad idea." I leaned in and planted one on her. Not thinking about how sickeningly sweet my words had sounded.

* * *

"Welcome back, Master Scorpius and Miss Rose," Dinky said grandly. There was some shakiness to his 'welcome.' The house elf slumped at the sight of the broken furniture in the drawing room. The leather was torn and the stuffing was thrown everywhere. He really was not getting paid enough.

"Pumpkin, do not eat that!" Rose scolded. The cat had his mouth open and was moving towards a cloud sized piece of stuffing. I seconded it, half-heartedly. I was more focused on the broken picture frames scattered around the fireplace. Backs and photographs ripped out.

Pumpkin hissed and skulked out the door.

Then Rose's hand was on my shoulder. I looked from the mess to her. She was capable of asking me if I was okay with a single look.

"Yeah," I replied to her look. "Do you see me crying?"

Rosie rolled her eyes playfully.

The truth was I didn't know how to react to seeing the manor after the raids and don't even get me started on my possibly guilty family. Why couldn't there just be a guide book for me to follow- Merlin, I sound like Rose. Father and mother tried to be good but gave up hope. They slinked back into their old ways because it was easier. Sounds a lot more innocent in a collected thought.

"Dinky has finished cleaning master Scorpius' room. Good as new- well as before. Master Scorpius can never keep things clean for more than a week." Dinky smiled. He snapped his fingers. One of the sofas started stitching itself back together. "Dinky's on room five of one hundred and fifty. Don't look so shocked, Miss Rose, this is normal for Dinky. Dinky chose his employment." He puffed out his chest. "Dinky likes the work it keeps him busy."

"What about ripping someone's house apart where is the excuse for that?" Rose demanded.

"It's a manor, not a house." I reminded her gently.

"Does it keeps the ministry busy?" Rose half-shouted.

Dinky piped up, "Dinky imagines."

"Did they take anything?" I finally asked the golden question. It's usually father who asks that but who else was there to ask Dinky?

Dinky shrugged, "Nothing from the cellar or dark arts related. The wizards were very secretive. They made Dinky wait in the kitchen and make tea. Dinky made very bad tea. The Aurors got the bad cutlery."

Rose crossed her arms beside me. Her body language stronger than words and half-shouts.

"Oh, stupid Dinky! The forgetful house elf! Mistress Narcissa is in distress. She demanded you read to her. Dinky gave her a calming draught. She's asleep now. Dinky hates to see Mistress Narcissa upset."

Since Rose's arrival, I hadn't read to her once. It was easier to find hours to read to Grandmother when I was stuck in the manor all day waiting to go back to Hogwarts.

I looked down at Rose. If there was anyone else in the room with me I would've been embarrassed because I'm a self-absorbed Slytherin. But Rose seemed more focused on the ripped apart the room. I laced my fingers with hers.

"We'll do that now, I guess," I said.

"Change first," Rose put forward. "These clothes feel like I dragged them across the quidditch pitch."

"Quidditch reference." I grinned. "Does that mean you've finally seen the light?"

"It was a negative reference."

"I'll take it. Thanks, Dinky." I led Rose out of the room.

"My legs are tired," She moaned, giving me that look that would make me fork over my every last galleon and even (gasp) downgrade my broomstick to something laughable like the comet 260.

I sighed pretending to be annoyed, "Rosie, you're going to break my back one of these days."

Rose raised an eyebrow.

"Not a comment about your weight," I said quickly.

Rose dropped her eyebrow, "Oh, don't be so 2005. Don't tell me were falling into that trope. It's your lack of faith in my healing skills that annoys me."

"Blood stopping-"

Rose clapped her hands over her ears.

There was a soft thump. I looked to the stairs. That could have been my imagination. Sometimes the manor was so quiet your mind started making up sounds or maybe that was just me. The anti-pureblood. Anyway, it was time to get to my cranky grandmother before she started up again or started adding to the thump.

"Get on my back," I said crouching down. "Let's try it this way."

"Hello disaster," Rosie muttered cautiously gripping my shoulders.

"Don't worry we have experience now."

And success. I supposed it had something to do with me having more confidence touching her. I gripped her thighs properly and pulled her onto my back. Rose cheered and kissed my neck.

* * *

"Scorpie?" Rose called weakly. I turned from the hardest task in the world: trying to find a shirt that was both clean, crinkle free and grandmother appropriate.

"Rosie?" I pulled myself out from under my bed. I cursed as I whacked my head on the way out.

Rose didn't comment or laugh so it had to be serious. Especially since she had her back to my _shirtless_ body. She was facing my desk, her arms crossed and her head bent.

"Another letter?"

"I wish. Did you put that there?"

"What?"

"Merlin, come see. I'm imagining the worse right now."

I stood up and hurried over to her casually slipping my arm around her. I dropped it when I saw what was there.

I stared for a second at what shouldn't have been on my desk.

"Your red thingy- bra." I cleared my throat. "I didn't touch it," I said carefully. Something in my chest dropped. It wasn't there this morning when I sat at the desk to write a letter to my parents. The last time I had seen it was the night before on Rose and then on the floor somewhere.

"You're joking." She laughed weakly.

"No, you're joking," I said. "Are you sure you didn't throw it on the desk before we left?"

"No," she protested. "What about Dinky?"

"He's a free elf."

Rose frowned, "I meant the washing or something. I see the way he goes around picking up after you."

"Maybe," I bit my lip. What if they had found it in the very thorough raid? Maybe there wasn't a 'what if' in that question. Neither one of us voiced it. I made a move to pick up the bra. Carefully, like it could turn out to be a portkey-

"If you're going prod at it please do it..." Rose's cheeks were flaming. "Casually."

I brought my hands back down to my sides, bra-free. I doubted Rose had her full name embroidered on the tag.

I sighed, "My father better not heard about this."

"What about your mother?"  
I cursed, "Actually father can hear about this all he wants. Pray to merlin my mother doesn't hear about this."


	92. Chapter 92- Malfoy Manor (Part VIII)

"Hello, Grandmother," Scorpius greeted, his right hand in mine and the other on the door pushing it open. "Rosie," He turned to me and said quietly. "I can hear you thinking."

"Yeah, Scorpie," I muttered. "Red bra, red bra."

My stress was reaching maximum levels.

"What was that, Dinky?" A shadow in the centre of the dark room asked. Great, to top it all off, I sounded like a house elf. No offence to Dinky.

Scorpius chuckled despite our current situation.

"No, Grandmother, it's the friend I've been telling you about." Scorpius led me deeper into the shadowed room. The air was stale but almost covered up completely with flowery perfume. The perfume smelt expensive but not as expensive and skunk-like as the fancy French stuff that polluted the rest of the house.

Scorpius turned on a lamp on a small table at the end of the couch opposite his grandmother. "You shouldn't be sitting in the dark."

The woman's face was lit up. She squinted at the sudden light, her wrinkled face crumpling.

"You sound like Lucius. Always telling me what to do, how to act." Her eyes were suddenly on me. "Scorp, you didn't warn me we were having company. I don't have my proper clothes on or my jewel-" She broke off to cough.

"Rosie doesn't care, do you?" Scorpius pulled me down on the opposite sofa beside him. I was suddenly aware I was staring. That was probably a subtle 'cop on' from Scorpius. Well, we rarely got to meet new people together, especially not relatives.

I flushed, "No, I don't. It's nice to finally meet you." Awake. "Scorpius talks about you all the time."

Scorpius' grandmother didn't offer up a smile to that just a, "No, he doesn't."

Scorpius shrugged, "It's true."

"Tell me, Draco,-"

"Scorpius, Grandmother." Scorpius chimed in.

"Why is your 'friend' a girl? Or am I hearing wrong? Are you just an unnaturally high pitched boy? What's your surname girl?" Scorpius' grandmother was now peering at me or the space above me. Her sight must have been nearly gone.

I shifted uncomfortably. Maybe in the 1800s, 'Weasley' would've been okay to say but I didn't think her memory was _that_ bad or she was _that_ old.

"Travers." Scorpius offered up.

"That line's dead." Granny Malfoy sniped. "If she is your 'friend' she should be able to speak for herself."

"Grandmother," Scorpius said gently. "Everyone thought the Travers line had died out but they were actually in hiding."

"In Europe," I added helpfully.

"With the vampires."

I kicked Scorpius under the coffee table.

"Half-breeds," Narcissa snapped.

"Not her." Scorpius wrapped his arm around me. "Completely and utterly pureblood."

"When are you to marry?"

Scorpius grabbed a book from the side table. "We're _friends_. Did you want me to read to you?"

Narcissa waved him off with one bejewelled finger. "Oh, this is much more interesting. The most interesting thing to have happened in a while, Draco. You see, Astoria-"

"Scorpius," he pointed to himself. "Rosie." He pointed to me.

It didn't make a difference.

"Don't interrupt me. What was I saying?" Narcissa smoothened out her dark green dress.

Scorpius waved the paperback, "Don't you want to find out who Lucy chooses. You've been waiting all Easter for this."

"It's clearly Darren. He comes from a good, pure family and has money. Otherwise, the girl is stupid."

"But she didn't kiss Darren, she kissed Chad," Scorpius argued. I grinned up at him. What a romantic.

"Imperius curse?" Narcissa suggested then sadly she added. "Lucius…" she looked down at her lap. My heart filled with pity even though these were 'bad' people. "Lucius was skilled…"

"Okay, Grandmother," Scorpius jumped in. He flicked opened the book. "Rosie can't wait to be blown away by my mad reading skills."

Narcissa was still looking down. She was swaying a little in her spot now.

"It's easy to follow," he told me, putting his free hand on my thigh. I bit my lip and said nothing, some moments were meant to be appreciated. I set my head on his chest. The book in his hands was yellow with age and torn at the binding. All the pages looked about one tug from falling out. "'Chapter 7- The Secret.'"

How fitting.

I glanced at Scorpius' grandmother. I was worried she would start glaring at me for being so improper with my 'friend' but she was leaning back now. Her eyes were shut in meditation, all her focus on Scorpius' voice.

I didn't care about how 'mint' smelling the farm Lucy lived on smelt and I really didn't care how up his own ass Darren was. Give me a solid answer to what happened to the red bra and I'll scream at Dinky and Narcissa I'm half Weasley or half the muggle Granger family.

I suppose you can't track the owner of the bra down by the size or the Aurors would recognise it was mine- okay, Rose, time to stop you're going into the realm of crazy.

The bra didn't have anything to do with me if you took a step back. Where it was located was the problem. Scorpius' room. Someone's room is quite an intimate space, completely different from a laundry room.

It was Scorpius who had to worry. Scorpius had called Dinky from downstairs and asked him, point-blank, the who, what, when, how about the bra. Dinky confirmed the start of our fears: It wasn't there before the raids but it was there afterwards. Dinky left it on the desk. The innocent elf thought nothing of it. "It's underwear, isn't it?" Dinky shrugged, no big deal like it was another one of Scorpius' shirts.

"'Lucy's hair matched the golden sun… And they most certainly didn't go up into the barn attic.'" Scorpius added, awkwardly flipping two or three pages forward in the book. I giggled. He started rubbing soothing circles with his thumb on my inner thigh.

"Smart girl," Narcissa responded to the line Scorpius added to avoid the dirt. "Are you listening to this, Astoria?" Her eyes were still closed. "Lucy wears proper clothes and doesn't go anywhere alone with men. You ought to burn that blue dress you're wearing. The neckline is distasteful. Draco, darling, I don't know how you could accept some _thing_ you would find in Knockturn Alley."

I looked down. I had changed into pyjama bottoms and one of Scorpius' t-shirts I had picked out from his drawers. He approved. But that didn't mean I wasn't guilty of 'being alone with men' and more. I had changed in front of Scorpius again, quickly and almost catching on fire every time he looked at me- not my face.

"I'll tell father you said that," Scorpius said unbothered, scanning another page for any hint of dirt.

"Don't bother Lucius with such nonsense. Simply let me organise a date with that Parkinson girl. She has a ladylike laugh. Astoria, must you laugh with your mouth open?"

"Is there any other way?" I got carried away even though Scorpius' mom wasn't my favourite person in the world.

"No," Narcissa said firmly.

"Scorpius and Rose... _ie_." Scorpius reminded her almost slipping up. Rosie Travers wasn't close enough to Rose Weasley to cause trouble. "Anyway, Lucy and Darren are walking away from each now-"

"Good!"

"'He strolled to the opposite side of the yard, the gravel crunching under his feet. Lucy's hair- messy to a sensible degree- was blowing in the wind. He thought he could smell the flowery shampoo from her hair in the wind…'"


	93. Chapter 93- Malfoy Manor (Part IX)

**Author's Note: This chapter is told from Scorpius' perspective.**

* * *

 _The dark room was small and mostly in shadow. The sound of howling winds and waves crashing filled my ears. The sharp tang of salt stung my nostrils. Azkaban._

 _My heart leaped into my throat, it was so cold, I had to get out. I spun around. No doors, no windows just concrete bricks covered in black mold._

 _There was a loud raspy breath from one of the dark corners of the room. I wasn't alone. I patted my robes for my wand. No pockets. No wand._

 _"Scorpius…" Grandfather Lucius appeared huddled on the floor. He hissed at me. "Scorpius Malfoy."_

 _I kept stepping back but the wall kept getting further and further away._

 _"Grandfather, please," I said desperate, helpless. "I need to leave. I don't belong here."_

 _Grandfather laughed, empty. "My soul's gone. Your soul's gone. Our soul's gone. We don't belong on this earth."_

 _I shuddered uncontrollably._

 _He coughed, to my horror, blood dribbled down from his smirking lips. It was black in this light._

 _"Look at your arm."_

 _As he said it my left forearm started to burn. I hissed, my sleeve automatically came up. My arm was branded with the Dark Mark-_

"Scorpius."

 _circled with a ring of blood as dark as Grandfather's._

 _"No, no, no." I cried._

 _"You can't leave now. No more blood traitors, mudbloods-"_

"Scorpie, please."

 _"Take it away," I gripped my forearm. It made it burn worse._

 _"Insult to the name of Malfoy-"_

"Scorpius!" The dream was shaken out of me. My eyes opened, twitching searching the room for him but I didn't get past Rose. She was on top of me, gripping my shoulders and shaking me hard.

I cursed sitting up. A layer of sweat had soaked through my top, it was like a second skin. Rose stayed on top of me, I met her eyes they were filled with concern.

"What?" I said, half-heartedly trying to pull her off me. I was too hot and too cold at once.

"You were having a nightmare." She stated, matter-of-factly. That was the answer I dreaded the most, the truth. "Scorpius, relax. You look like you're about to be sick." She wiped my forehead with the back of her hand. I was still shaking uncontrollably head to toe. "Breathe," she reminded. "I promise you'll feel better if you breathe. In."

I wheezed in.

"And out." I exhaled. She wasn't wrong, I felt better but it didn't shake the clamminess.

"Merlin, this is embarrassing," I said shortly.

And, of course, every other 'Grandfather-themed' bad dream related memory flooded back. The first time I had the bad dream at Hogwarts I woke up alone in the Slytherin dorm. It was three am, the rest of the boys were down in the common room. I could hear the loud thumping music and laughter. They were getting off their heads, Potter leading the way.

I thought that was the end of it. The next time I woke with the same dream, a couple nights later, Potter's face was staring down at me along with his group and what felt like every Slytherin in existence, even a couple of girls. I didn't care about them. I could take the teasing and impressions, as long as it didn't make it back to Rose, Abby or Kenny. That was a bloody miracle. From then on I slept with not one but two Muffliato charms around my bed and a charm that stopped my curtains from being opened.

The time after that was at home before Rose came. Dinky had been wandering the hall doing some early dusting when he heard me. He threw water on my face and slapped me out of it. I told him not to fetch Mother but of course he did 'cause he was 'worried about Master Scorpius' health.' Mother shook her head at me and told me to stop eating chocolate before bed it was clearly rotting my brain. Then she wouldn't leave me alone for the whole day. But she didn't tell Father, we both knew what that would lead to.

But did all those warnings make me simply tell Rose to sleep somewhere else? I can't imagine her being offended. No. 'Cause I would trade the Malfoy fortune to sleep in the same bed as Rose Weasley.

"Would you have preferred me to leave you in your dream world?" she raised an eyebrow.

"No," I sighed.

"That boggart really messed with you." She said, stroking the side of my face.

It was my turn to raise an eyebrow. "How?"

"Do I know? Well, you talked in your sleep." She said quietly. She rolled off me and hugged me to her.

"Oh, anything else?"

"You turned a lot and you stopped snoring."

"I snore?" I discreetly pulled my left forearm out from under the blankets and checked. I had to. Drops of sweat ran down my skin like tears but otherwise normal. A weight in my chest lifted.

"Yes," Rose said, grabbing my arm, sweat and all. "It's cute." She snuggled deeper into me burying her red curls into my chest.

"Just like my sweat."

"I was just being a good person and ignoring it. You know it's the bacteria on the skin that makes sweat smell, like old sweat-"

"I really needed to know that after my 'nightmare.'"

Rosie poked me in the ribs.

There was a loud snap and Dinky appeared. The house elf was shaking, he let out a loud squeal. It would've been funny in any other situation.

I jumped up. "Another raid!?"

"Mr and Mrs Malfoy have returned."

"Since when?" I demanded.

Dinky's eyes grew wider. "An hour ago…" he said timidly.

"And they didn't sniff out Rose?"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Rose cast a nervous glance at the door.

"Dinky has been busy." Dinky defended. "Mr Malfoy is in hysterics. The raid… Miss Rose ought to block her ears, Dinky fears she might faint-"

"Say it," Rose and I said in sync. I was glaring at Dinky, my eyebrows were fuzzing the top of my vision. I was ready to draw my wand.

'Red bra, red bra.' Repeated over and over in my head like a siren.

There was a knock on the door. Dinky's mouth hung open.

"Scorpius, dear?" A voice came. My mother's high, shrill voice, there was no softness to it. "Are you awake?"

I pulled Rosie closer and murmured into her ear, "Hide in the closet."

She turned and frowned at me. "In your dreams," she mouthed slowly, edging away from me.

"Scorpius, I can hear you." She said. "Your father and I would like to have a serious conversation with you."

I swallowed. I quickly made a turning key motion at Dinky. He snapped his fingers and the door bolted with a loud click. Pretty useless against my mother and her wand but we needed as many seconds as we could get.

"Scorpius? What did I tell you about locking your door? Do you want me to get your father?"

"A minute, Mother," I called, sliding off the bed and joining Rose. She was shoving all her stuff into her bag. "I'm getting dress." I grabbed her cloak and swung it over her shoulders.

"This is serious. Why didn't you write to Father and I when the raid happened?" Mother's voice was more of a growl now. Blah, blah, we raised you better than that, blah, how dare you, blah, blah, you could've been hurt, blah, blah, blah, you can have this conversation in your night clothes.

Rose nodded at the bra still sitting on the desk, watching it as intensely and wide-eyed as Pumpkin eying up Dinky at the end of my bed.

'Do I take it?'

I shook my head, walked across the room and grabbed it. Even at a time like this, my heart sped up. I threw it into my wardrobe under a pair of dress robes I hadn't worn since first year and wouldn't be wearing again unless I shrunk down to Rose's size.

I couldn't plant her with the evidence and part of me, inappropriately, thought having my girlfriend's bra in my room was the coolest thing ever.

"Scorpius!" my mother's voice was almost a scream. "I'm not having this conversation through a door!"

Rose ran at me. She put her hands on either side of my face, standing on tip-toe.

"I love you," she whispered.

I kissed Rose.

"I love you too," I whispered. "I'll see you at Hogwarts."

She pouted.

"I'll write."

She still pouted, but let go of me this time. Dinky came forward with Pumpkin and a worried expression fixed on his face.

Then a voice came that made everyone in the room freeze.

"Sweetheart, why are you yelling?"

Father.

Rose clapped her hand over her mouth either in shock or holding back a laugh. I think it was a bit of both. I led her over to Dinky.

Rose whispered to me quickly. "If you ever call me 'sweetheart' I will hex you."

I grinned despite what was facing me. "Get out of here, honeypot."

She gave her hand to an anxious Dinky. "Whatever, darling."

Snap and the two of them were gone, nothing was left except that incriminating piece of evidence in my wardrobe.

"Scorpius!" there was a bang on the door. Father's roaring voice did nothing to get my thoughts off Rose. I wished we had a proper goodbye.

I slowly unbolted the pounding door and at the last second suddenly realised I was still in my sweat-drenched pyjamas. My hair probably looked like it had been through gale-force winds, the only thing that could've made it worse was if Rose wore lipstick.

Father was almost in my room first, Mother pushed him out of the way, not like her pureblood self at all.

"We shouldn't have left him," Mother announced, putting her hands on my face, nothing like the way Rose had a minute ago. "Look at him, Draco, he's traumatised."

I was watching Father very carefully, he was examining the room with an eyebrow raised, his face like a hawk, crunched up, it made his nose stick out like a beak. Note to self: Don't do that.

"Astoria," he drawled. "He normally looks like that."

Mother frowned and smoothened down my hair. I moved away from her doing it myself.

There was a snap and Dinky appeared behind them. He let out a nervous laugh. That made Father turn around and look at him.

"Drink, Mr Malfoy?" Dinky held up a tray of glasses that looked like butterbeer, a couple in the back looked like firewhiskey but the umbrellas made it look more innocent. Mother didn't miss that either.

"It's too early, Dinky." She said, plumping up her own hair. "But do make sure the parlour's dust-free-"

"Nonsense," Father cut across her. "We can have this conversation in my office."

"And go blind from squinting in the dark?" Mother challenged.

Father didn't respond. He was at my desk examining what was on display not as discreetly as he thought. School books, half done letters to Mother and Father and owl treats.

"Don't ignore me, Draco."

"What are we about to talk about, Mother?" I played dumbed.

"Don't be stupid," Father said.

"Draco." Mother scowled. "Do. Not. Speak. To. My. Son. Like. That." She drew in a breath, calming herself down.

"Our son," he corrected strutting over to us. He put his hand on my shoulder.

"Then stop acting like _your_ father, it doesn't suit you." Mother said, sickeningly sweet. "Scorpius, dear, we have received some disturbing news we must talk about."

"Grandmother?" I faked shock.

"No, you," Father said, ice cold. "Over the last couple of days, we have talked to Professor Crepsley, the parents of your friends and we were sent a letter from the Ministry, it was like you were there ."

Before I could respond Father was steering me out of the room and down the hallway. Dinky and Mother were in tow, I could hear her heels clacking against the floorboards.

I chewed the inside of my mouth trying to keep my cool. I had to remember my pureblood excuses and manners.

Father topped short outside his office what felt like ten minutes later.

"Father and son," he turned to Dinky and Mother.

Mother nodded, bonding time, I could practically hear her think.

"I'll be in my parlour waiting." She said. "And listening."

Father shook his head, letting go of my shoulder. I had a chance to run but there was nowhere I could go that wouldn't make him frown.

He unlocked the door to his office with a flick of his wand. I quickly shut my eyes and relaxed my mind. My head had to be clear, it was part of the act. I couldn't have Rose's brown eyes and how soft her lips felt pounding in my mind. When Father was truly angry, no-nonsense like this, he sometimes liked to use his 'gift' as he called it or 'invasive skill that should be illegal' as I liked to call it. I knew he wasn't good enough to do it in a wide room with more than one person in it, noise made it hard to concentrate. His real talent lied in blocking other people from reading his mind. Not that he needed that during the Voldy times, the death eater.

He sat behind his desk. I sat in the chair in front of it without being invited. I crossed my arms barely able to make them out in the dark office.

We sat in silence for a long moment. I waited for that feeling of something shifting in my mind but none came.

Father began, "I'm disappointed in you, Scorpius."

I was so shocked.

"I'll give you a chance to explain yourself." Then he waited.

"Explain what?"

Father raised an eyebrow. "'Pardon, Father?' is the appropriate question."

I sighed, "What do you mean, Father?"

There was a shift in my mind, I jerked my head, showing him yes I can feel it and get the feck out of my head.

It was gone as soon as it came. All he saw was me feeding Andrew, I thought of that memory immediately.

"You spend your time at Hogwarts hanging around with a half-blood, mudblood and a Weasley." He stated.

I blinked waiting for more. Every one of my muscles were tensed.

"Care to explain?"

I'm madly in love with Rose Weasley. She would be a perfect extension to the family tree, don't you think?

"We were working on a project together."

"Three Ravenclaws and a Slytherin?" Father said. "How strange. Should I refresh your memory from what I have gathered? What the members of our society have mocked me about. Abigail Sliver mudblood, what else is there to say? Kenneth McLaggen, son of Cormac and Marietta McLaggen, a half-blood with a 'sneak' of a mother. And who could forget about the Weasel?"

"Weasley," I corrected sharply. "Rose Weasley."

"Ah, see you do remember." He was too calm. It was starting to scare me. "I heard it from Macnair, Nott, Goyle and Parkinson. It was a big laugh in their households when their sons told them the news. Macnair's son claims he saw you walking to class with Weasley not once but eight times."

I shrugged, ignoring the panic brewing in my chest. "We have to use the same corridor-"

"In one week. Walking _together_ , Scorpius."

"What does it matter to you?"

"Excuse me?"

"It doesn't upset your bloodline-"

"You are my only son! You're a Malfoy!"

"That can't have friends!?"

"She's more than your friend… ADMIT IT!"

I pressed my lips together and said nothing.

Father sneered. "You have a crush, that's what it is. And let me put the other pieces together, the brassiere is hers and you stole it."

"No!"

"You smile at her, you can barely smile at me or your mother and you carry her books-"

When she lets me.

Father continued, "Why must you drag your name through the mud? You're dragging the rest of us with you. Your mother and I are humiliated."

"But it isn't true."

"You're lying." He said plainly. "You let your emotions get the better of you."

I frowned then I felt it, the shifting feeling in my brain, like a draft. I jumped up.

"NO-"

"You like her eyes, they are brown, big and beautiful," Father said sarcastically, his voice as high as a house elf's. "Her hair's so red and her freckles- oh, her freckles!"

"You promised you wouldn't read my mind!"

"That was when you told me the truth, Scorpius."

"Or told you the right truth."

"You've gone soft because she lets you hold her hand."

My eyes burned. I walked right up to his desk, put both my hands on the dark wood and hissed, "Maybe I let her hold mine."

"Boy, she's playing you. It's a joke. Everyone's laughing at _you_ , at _us_."

"She's not."

"Draco?" there was a knock on the door. "Scorpius?"

"You made your mother cry." He hissed.

I stepped back, wounded by this but still, the hatred for my father felt like it was about to explode.

"Come in, sweetheart." Father bared his teeth. "Scorpius has something to say."

The door creaked open. I took a deep breath. I had to think rationally about this, but my mind was spinning too fast to seriously consider what this could mean long term. I wanted nothing more than to spit it in Father's face: I snog the face off of Rose Weasley every day at Hogwarts.

I had to think about everything, outside Father's office.

I suddenly felt Mother's hand on my arm.

"I knew it wasn't true," Mother voiced. "What did I tell you, Draco? Scorp is a smart boy he would never associate himself with such vulgar company."

Father stood up and shook his head, "I was right. Worse than right." Slowly hissing out every word. " _'Okay, Rose, but you have to call me Scorpius. Malfoy has been sounding weird for ages.'_ "

Mother face crumpled in confusion. "So you were luring a Weasley?" she asked.

"He has a schoolboy crush on Rose Weasley."

"Did he tell you this, Draco?"

"The evidence-"

I inputted quickly, "He read my mind." Hoping that would win me points in Mother's corner.

Mother instead clapped her hands to her mouth. "It's just a crush, he can - he will - get over it."

"They hold hands, they walk to class-"

"Guess what!" I announced, exasperated. "She's my girlfriend. I will not be getting over her ever. Look into my mind now, Father. You won't like what you see! A lot more than hand holding!"

There was a long beat of silence.

Mother was the first to speak. "Scorpius," she said calmly. "The… underwear, you didn't…."

"What?"

"The hippogriffs and the newts." She prompted.

My face flushed with colour. "No, Mother."

"Then it's fine," she said her voice unnaturally high and quivering.

"Fine?" Father demanded. "Tell me fine when you see a ginger grandchild or when we're chucked into Azkaban when the head Weasel sees us like annoying flies-"

"Draco, for five seconds can you act like a normal wizard in your own house."

"Or when our son gets hurt. Astoria, is that what you want?"

She shook her head. "No, but I want you to consider this first as a father then as a Malfoy."

Father growled something unintelligible.

Mother turned to me, I noticed her hands were shaking, "Scorpius, are you happy?"

"Yes,"

"Then it's fine for now. There's plenty of time to worry about the rest."

I had an overwhelming desire to hug her, so I did. She went stiff with shock first then hugged me back.

Father with a swirl of his cloak left the room. "This isn't over," he called over his shoulder.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the wait school sucks my writing time up faster than a dementor could take a soul. Thanks for supporting me, the favs, follows and reviews mean the world to me. Thank you!**


	94. Chapter 94- The Hogwarts Express

"Have you seen, Scorp?" Abby said, taking a break from pulling faces at Pumpkin.

"If I had seen him I wouldn't be watching and waiting for him." I stared out into the corridor of the Hogwarts Express more intensely wishing him to appear.

"So he could be dead, on Mars-"

"Or in Durmstrang. That's one of the many threats his father put out there."

"Draco Malfoy has an iron rod up his butt." Abby scowled. "We should've broken into the pureblood headquarters and rescued Scorpius."

"Yeah," I said, dryly. "And I would kiss him and transform the world-"

"No, ew, Rose. We would join hands and sing a song that would magically fix the situation." Abby took a deep breath and started singing. "Let's join hands around the fire, retire and inspire-"

Kenny shut his book with a snap. He and Abby shared a look.

"I can sing." Abby voiced.

Kenny cleared his throat. "There's no need because I saw Scorpius."

"What?" I frowned. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"It wasn't important." Kenny shrugged.

"Well, it's important now."

"Because Abby started singing."

"Give me a play by play."

"Yeah," Abby added. "3-D and everything."

"It's not really any of our businesses-"

"It is!" Abby and I protested in sync.

Kenny winced, probably wishing he hadn't said anything and let Abby continue on with her song. "He didn't look happy. He was with Goyle and the Slytherins-"

Abby cursed and Pumpkin hissed. I, however, clasped my hands on my lap calmly. Scorpius was Scorpius. He was probably going to show up at any second and sweep me off my feet, a box of Bertie Bott's in hand.

"They've kidnapped him!" Abby exclaimed, jumping up. "We have to rescue him. It's like when Kenny was taken hostage by Longford all over again."

The tips of Kenny's ears reddened.

"No, that's a completely different situation." Kenny shook his head. "But I did wave, I got no wave back."

I chewed my lip. "And?"

"That's it," And with that, he returned to his book.

"For Merlin's sake," I said. "Scorpius should've kept his mouth shut about us. I've been on edge all freaking mid-term, I want to see him and make sure Dinky isn't writing those letters to make me feel better."

"Off we go then." Abby moved to the door. "The first adventure of the term is happening."

"Abby," Kenny said.

"What?" Abby put her hands on her hips. "You coming too?"

"No, I don't nose in other people's personal lives," Kenny said. "I just want to warn you. Be careful… the Slytherin side of the train is sketchy, I've heard."

"Aw!" Abby cooed. "He cares about me."

"No I don't," Kenny grumbled."All I care about is my copy of 'Famous Unicorns' I let you borrow."

Abby rolled her eyes. "Don't you want to find him?" She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Obviously," I said, standing up. "But what if he has a plan-"

And Abby was already out the door and down the corridor. I tugged at my Slytherin-in-disguise-scarf nervously and followed.

"Listen to me, Abby," I called after her, catching up to her quick. "We have to consider the possibilities. What's your plan?"

"We rescue the damsel in distress."

I crossed my arms. "My plan is we watch him from afar and try to catch his eye."

I looked into every compartment we passed still not believing Scorpius was hiding out in Slytherin territory. Abby stopped dead at the Slytherin section of the train.

"Have you ever been in there?" I asked, looking through the small glass window in the door. I took a deep breath, I could see no hint of blonde just a murky sea of brown and green.

"Once," Abby sighed. "During our first trip on the Hogwarts Express. I got lost and kicked out by the Slytherin quidditch captain. He called me a mudblood, I thought that was the wizarding term for idiot. So as anyone would've done I bit his hand. There was blood."

"Good for you," I said, looking again. It was dark with a greenish tinge, maybe they had mood lighting in there. "Do you think there's a password?"

Abby nudged the door open. It squeaked. "No."

"I think the general aura says it all 'stay away.'"

Abby stepped in and I hesitantly followed. Unlike the rest of the train, the 'Slytherin' section wasn't divided into private compartments instead everything was out in the open like a tightly compact restaurant.

The first two tables on either side fell silent and glared at us. My red hair and Abby's rainbow cat jumper (that I was totally going to borrow later) clearly set us apart.

"We should've taken polyjuice," I whispered.

Abby shrugged. "Haters gonna hate and snakes gonna slither. Where the hell's Scorp?"

I peered over the Slytherin heads, right at the very end with his back to us was my boyfriend Scorpius Malfoy with about three other Slytherins that looked younger than him. Of course, he was as far away as possible. I squinted, the lighting was really off, making him look... Dracoish.

"Let's do this quickly and _quietly_ ," I said, quickly before Abby could cause a scene. Maybe I should've owled him.

Neither one of those things was about to happen. A Slytherin sixth or seventh year, much taller and gruffer than Scorpius with permanently flared nostrils blocked our path.

I sighed. Abby tapped her foot impatiently.

"Lost little first years?" he jeered.

"No," I frowned.

Abby shrilled. "Excuse me!" trying to move around him but it was impossible.

I reached for my wand.

"Get out." He snapped.

"Or what?" Abby challenged. "Are you going to sit on us?"

"Is that an invitation?"

Ew.

A guy that looked like he had just stepped out of a Witch Weekly perfume ad called. "Ah, no, Peters, that's pervy! What are you? A pedo?" the table descended into laughter. It spread to the rest of the cabin a blink later.

And that's when I met Scorpius' eyes around the giant. He had finally turned around and he was frowning. I frowned back at him. I realised that it wasn't just the light playing tricks on me, his hair was slicked back, the way he hated it and his robes looked ironed. No smile.

I wasn't focused on what Abby was screeching at the giant. It took the feeling of a wand at my neck to snap me out of it. Crap.

I pushed it away, lightning fast, it clattered to the train floor with a shower of sparks. There was a chorus of 'ooohs.'

"Come on, Abby, they're not worth it." I snapped, grabbing Abby by the elbow.

"You're not." A familiar voice said. It was my sweet cousin, Albus. He was standing on a table looking down at us. "Malfoy, sit down you're embarrassing yourself. He's trying to protect his mudblood girlfriend, isn't that just precious?"

"Yucky," Abby scowled. "Scorp's my friend and you're a whiny brat."

Potter beamed. "The mudblood is the best type of whore. She doesn't even acknowledge _beating_ the _hippogriff_ in an _alley_ in Godric's Hollow."

I went red.

Abby screamed. "Liar, liar pants on fire!"

Scorpius appeared somehow- the giant Slytherin fell down, his entire body frozen- wand in hand. He didn't look impressed or happy to see either of us. There was a loud jeering cheer.

"Use protection." Disgusting Potter called.

Scorpius was whiter than I had ever seen him before. I could feel his anger radiating off him.

He grabbed my arm. I flinched at his grip, tight on my upper arm. Scorpius led me out of the Slytherin part of the train, dragging Abby along by the collar of her jumper.

As soon as the door shut behind us it was like stepping into a different world. It felt quieter and simpler.

I grinned up at him. He didn't grin back.

Abby sighed, "Thank God, that's over."

I matched his look. "Let go of my arm," I said coolly.

He released my arm. "We need to talk."

"Yeah, we do," Abby said, flipping her hair.

"Me and Rose." He added. "Alone."

"No," Abby said. "You've clearly gone into Slytherin-"

"Abby, " I pleaded. She softened.

"But-"

"Please."

"Maybe."

"I'll tell you everything later."

"Ew. Not _everything_." She sighed. "I'll be with Kenny if you need me."

We watched her walk away for a long moment before either of us said anything.

"Smile?" I asked.

He frowned.

"For me please," I said, touching the sleeve of his cloak cautiously.

He hesitantly gave me a grin. Not sparkling but getting there.

"I have to keep up appearances." He stated.

I shook my head. "Not if you don't want to. Your hair looks ridiculous by the way."

That got a proper smile out of him. "Come on let's find a free compartment."

"I missed you," I said falling into pace with him.

"I missed you too,"

"Then explain why you've Slithered-up."

"My father is the answer to that." He said. "He told me today he'll leave me alone for a while as long as I make a good impression with the rest of the Slytherins. It's embarrassing for him."

I laughed nervously. "And I just ruined it."

"Hey, you can't ruin anything, Rosie." He replied, pulling at a strand of my hair affectionately.

"Then why are you so cold?"

"Because I'm confused, I don't know what to do or who to be… I can't even piece together what _I_ want to do."

"There's too much to consider," I added in for him, brushing my hand against his.

"Yeah," he said, his eyebrows coming together. "And suddenly it isn't about us."

A first year looked up at us terrified, before walking back down the corridor, head down. Scorpius and I didn't bat an eyelash. Things were turning to dung anyway.

"I don't regret going to your house- manor- though."

"Here's a free one," Scorpius said, putting his hand on the small of my back. He guided me into the free compartment. It was suddenly more enclosed and personal. If we didn't shout no one but the two of us would know what was about to be said.

"Do you?" I asked as he shut the door.

"No, Rosie, if I could sneak you into the Slytherin dorm I would." His expression turned softer.

I pulled out my wand, with a small mutter and a downwards motion all the blinds shut leaving us in darkness. The only light was a sliver coming through the gap in the window blinds, it cut Scorpius' face in half.

"I can't decide what to do. Play it safe with my father's rules or spite him."

"Play it safe," I said instantly.

"But I'm sick of playing it safe, Rose. My life, your life, our lives are dictated by other people. I talk to you more than I talk to anyone else, I only kiss you, it's not fair."

I sat down. "Lumos," I muttered. I could see Scorpius clearly now. He sighed and sat down beside me, burying his head into my shoulder, taking deep long breaths.

"Merlin, your hair is horrible," I said. "Let me fix it."

"Your vanity getting the better of you?" his voice was muffled into my neck, it tickled.

I smiled shyly. "Never, Scorpie, I just want to make one thing fair."


	95. Chapter 95- Slowly Changing

Professor Trelawney's voice filled the bubbling cauldron- scratch that- the Divination class. The general colours of the room didn't help either, deep reds, purples and the occasional glitter bomb was making my head spin. I rubbed the sides of my head trying to look anywhere but right in front of me, at Scorpius who was pulling faces at me.

"We are in a fight." I hissed at him when Trelawney's voice rose to a crescendo.

He grinned and shrugged. Every day at Hogwarts Scorpius was getting more relaxed and more at ease. He was dodging the Slytherins and following his heart, what a fairytale. I, however, was feeling the thorns of what Scorpius decided to do (casually and slowly come out as an anti-Slytherin and a half-blood lover) digging into my ribs.

He didn't talk to me about it first and that annoyed me. It takes two create a dung-storm like this. I should have a say in what happens next or how fast my parents get a letter.

In the words of Hagrid last week. 'Why, Scorp?! Why, Scorp?! Wipe that ridiculous smile off yer face.'

Our 'fight' really kicked off in the broom cupboard of all places. He kissed me. Divination was starting in five minutes. I kissed him back (for longer than I should have) then I pushed him away.

"We haven't spoken all week." I had said. "I'm not your… _kissing toy_."

"I have spoken to you."

I frowned.

"With my eyes," he finished, rubbing his nose against mine.

I fought back a grin, it wasn't the time or the place.

"You're happy," I commented. "Want to tell me what's up?"

"That's what Divination is for," he said, brushing his lips against mine.

"I want to know now." It sounded more like a whine than a demand.

Scorpius sighed. "It took a week but I scared off all the Slytherins. I'm toxic to them and a freaking-free-wizard."

"How?"

"I got up in their faces and made muggle-ish conversation." Scorpius' hands were on my waist. "Dream Rose isn't half as good as the real you."

"That's why you didn't get more than ten feet near me this whole week?"

Scorpius smiled. "It was an act, Rosie. I played the part of a stupid Slytherin who wanted to become _the_ Scorpius Malfoy again. I didn't give them a chance to gossip or approach me from behind I went for it right in their faces and scared them off with my modern views and just general weirdness."

"You don't have to fake that."

"According to Goyle, I'm sick."

"Let's go to Divination." I sighed, trying to step around him.

"Rosie?" he prodded. "What's wrong?"

"Don't be thick, Scorpius, you know what's wrong," I said, coldly. I could feel half a mid-term and almost two weeks worth of emotions finally coming to the surface.

He didn't flinch like I expected him to.

"I'm going to guess you don't like how dangerously close to out in the open this is getting."

I nodded. "My parents will send more than howlers."

"Maybe we're overestimating this. Overthinking-"

"No such thing."

"Rosie-"

"We had a deal. Sixth year when we're leaving. Not halfway through school."

He finished his sentence. "Rosie, I thought you wanted a normal boyfriend. I thought you wanted to hold hands in public and I don't know 'cause oh that's right what's there to know when we're stuck in a broom cupboard?"

"I want you." I bared my teeth. "Not some freaking escape from your life you're planning."

Scorpius took a step back, flattening his back against the cupboard wall. A mop crashed to the floor, it wasn't as loud as his breathing.

He rubbed the back of his neck. I could feel his temper there, but it fell as fast as it rose.

Scorpius bent down to my level again.

"Can I ask you something?" he raised an eyebrow at me. His voice softened. My stomach churned with guilt. Why the hell would I say that to Scorpius when I couldn't picture him saying that to me?

"Sorry." I murmured.

"Yes then?"

I nodded.

"I've been thinking. Let's say we got married. I've always expected you not to take my name or if we had children not to give them my name-"

"Scorpie," I said. "I don't think we've gotten close to that far yet-"

"I know." He said. "But now I'm thinking differently."

"Well…" I looked down at my shoes. It would be wrong to say I hadn't imagined our wedding in every way, shape and form, everything down to what dress I would wear to what kind of sparkle would be in his eyes when he looked at me. "I never thought about going against tradition. But that's not the point-" the bell for class rang.

Scorpius was beaming.

"This isn't over," I scowled.

For one of us, it wasn't. Now Professor Trelawney circled her hot classroom like a vulture, her bangles clinking, she finished her speech.

"The inner eye desires practices." She preached. "It is a muscle that will go flat if left idle in all forms. Today, children, we will be revisiting the crystal ball."

There was a groan somewhere in the class, it might've been me, Trelawney ignored it. I supposed that was another thing I liked about Divination I didn't have to be my mother in this class. I could be my dad if I wanted to. Her report didn't matter and Scorpius was the only person who cared about what I did in Divination.

I watched him as he walked across the classroom and got a crystal ball from the shelves. He wasn't wearing his cloak and his sleeves were rolled up. I didn't go anywhere near my hair, I had let it lose today. It was starting to feel twice its size.

Scorpius brushed against me and my hair as he passed. He didn't seem to mind it poofy or knotted. Maybe love does make you blind or in his case delusional.

"Hey, beautiful," he winked oh-so-cheesy at me. He planted the crystal ball on its stand in the centre of our small table. It was like he could hear my hair related thoughts.

I kept my face neutral.

He sat across from me again.

"Crystal ball, oh, crystal ball, tell me how to get Rose to smile." He tapped the ball. The swirling mist did nothing in response, no wonder. "I see something!" he exclaimed.

And that attracted Professor Trelawney to our table like a hippogriff to a dead ferret.

"Yes, my boy!" she crouched down beside him. Scorpius' face fell. My lips twitched. Professor Trelawney's eyes grew wider behind her glasses. "Let your inner eye take you."

Scorpius cleared his throat. "I see the grim."

Gasp.

"But it's on fire so false alarm."

I laughed silently into my textbook.

"Oh-"

"Professor," A nervous Hufflepuff with a squeaky voice called. There was a growing crack in his crystal ball. "He-lp _._ "

Professor Trelawney frowned and left, looking longingly at our crystal ball.

"I made you laugh," Scorpius smirked, triumphant.

"No, you didn't." I lied.

"And you're smiling."

"Not at you." I touched the corners of my mouth.

"You know what I really see in the crystal ball?" he said, careful to keep his voice down this time.

"The grim's cousin?"

"No, you and me on a broom together just like during the Easter mid-term."

I peered into the ball too focusing on it's churning clouds.

"I don't see that."

"An hour from now, flying over Hogwarts look closer."

"I'm wearing a skirt." I pointed out.

"You've changed clothes in this version." He gestured to the ball.

"And personalities, apparently."

"Tell me what to do then. Or can you even think of what you want me to do? There's no way of making anything any better in your view without going backwards."

"How high and mighty of you," I said, it was really hot in here. My boiling blood wasn't helping. "We aren't going to agree so let's just leave it for now. I'm getting worked up and you are getting freakishly giddy."

Scorpius waved me off. "I have seen you in your underwear so what isn't there to be happy about?"

* * *

 _Our Dearest, Scorpius._

 _You're making a mistake. See sense._

 _Your only father._

"Short and sweet," I said, putting the letter into the read pile.

"He's trying to drill the message into my brain." Scorpius murmured. He was lying next to me on the stony shore of the Black Lake. His eyes were shut and shadowed by the overhanging trees.

It was peaceful, just me, Scorpius and the sloshing sound of the Black Lake crawling up the shore. The only thing I had to worry about here was getting soaked by the rising tide.

"Read the next one." I urged him.

Scorpius sighed. "Give it a rest for now." He patted his chest, the perfect pillow for me to inhale him and forget everything for an evening. It felt safe to ignore everything that was happening beyond the shore- even though Scorpius was the root of that bubbling problem.

"My family thinks it's funny they found a bra in your room," I said, resting my head on his chest. I could hear the soothing rhythm of his heart. "Nearly everyone knows. It's embarrassing."

His heart sped up.

"And," I added. "It wouldn't be funny if they knew who I spend most of my time with. They're not thick it's easy to put the puzzle pieces together."  
He wrapped his arms around me and squeezed me to him.

"I didn't think of that." He admitted.

"I didn't until it became the punchline of every joke Dad has."

He kissed the top of my head. "One problem at a time, Rosie."

"Then stop creating them," I said into his chest.

"It's not me." Scorpius reached past me to the pile of unread letters. He picked up the ivory coloured parchment, on the edges were the torn Malfoy seal. He cleared his throat. _"'Dear Scorpius,'"_ he started, his voice high, posh and decrepit sounding. _"'Answer me. You are bringing undue stress on this household_ – Malfoy crap, Weasley slamming and the end. Now that's a nuisance creator." He shook his head. "Can we do something fun now?"

"A have a couple of cauldron cakes in my bag."

Scorpius grinned. He sat up bringing me with him. I looked into his bright grey eyes, at his long slender nose, high cheekbones, strong jawline, soft pink lips and don't ask me why but his perfect ears. Everything just felt right. My heart pounded. I took a deep breath and pressed my lips against his. Scorpius' hands stayed on my back pushing me as close to him as I could be.

After an hour or maybe more of just magic Scorpius smiled at me, no teasing. His fingers brushed under my jumper tracing circles on my stomach. He started telling me about the latest news in the quidditch world something about the next quidditch world cup. All I cared about was the sound of his voice, the words didn't matter. My eyelids drooped. I felt like I was falling asleep. Suddenly there was no past or future just the present. I didn't have to study or do homework and everything was going to be okay, I thought, I could feel it in my chest, but my gut twisted. I ignored it.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thank you for reading! Sorry for the wait again! I really appreciate the favs, follows and reviews! More to come. :)**


	96. Chapter 96- Studying and Quidditch

Scorpius looked at the parchment then back up at me with a dazed expression on his face that said, 'I don't care about the summer exams or the implement they could have on the rest of my life, Rose.'

I added another library book to my pile in response. My arms were starting to go numb with the weight of the volumes. The dust from the books was turning my robes grey.

"Wow," he said in a tone of fake boyish wonder, taking the top three books from my pile. "You made me a study timetable and still had time to do a defence essay _and_ study the whole History book for the third time."

And proofread your essay." I said instead of 'don't touch my books'. I was trying to keep our good moods going for as long as they could last. "The timetable works miracles."

"Let's not forget the no sleeping part of your timetable." There was a shush from Madam Pince a couple of stacks away. She should've been more preoccupied with the Hufflepuffs two shelves away. They were getting awfully frisky awfully close to the restricted section.

I started walking back to our study table. "I've even colour coded it. You'll have a different group of subjects every day- if you follow it."

"I'm more worried about you," he said, sounding much older than he was. That got on my nerves. Or maybe it was the pub songs Abby was leading in the common room at one am still making my nerves sizzle. Some of us liked to spend their Friday nights sleeping or studying.

"You're sweet," I smiled at him.

"It's just the summer exams, Rosie, not the NEWTs." He warned, setting the books down on our table. The summer morning light streaming through the window gave his hair a golden tinge.

I sat down. Not this conversation again. A week ago at the lake after Divination, he had started this. He stroked my hair and spoke softly but slowly, trying to nudge me off schedule.

"Everyone needs a hobby." I shrugged.

"Then do something… fun like-"

"I swear to Merlin if you say quidditch-"

"I was going to say scrapbooking." He held up his hands in defence. "Or duelling, you have to put that snappiness somewhere."

I sighed and didn't argue. I would replace snappiness with 'being on edge'. The bra thing was still bothering me and the thought of his parents knowing gave me chills, bad chills. Exams were a happy distraction.

"What your grand plan of action for the exams then, Scorpius?" I raised an eyebrow.

He waved me off. "Three weeks is ages away. Plus we got that quidditch game later. I really, really hope Gryffindor kicks Slytherin off the pitch. I mean Hobbs as the keeper is the best thing to have happened to that team in years. I saw him during practice and he is a freaking eagle-"

"Am I being replaced?" I laughed.

"Yes." He beamed, putting his arm around me. Our corner by the window protected us from Madam Pince's glare and a group of Hufflepuffs giggling.

He kissed my neck briskly. I leaned into him, shutting my eyes and half forgetting about the 400 paged magical creatures volume staring at me.

I tried to throw my legs up on his lap but I hit the table as I went, making the whole thing jolt and creak. I hissed.

"Graceful as always." He commented, rubbing my injury. Someone was going to have a bruise on their knee for the rest of the week. "Want me to kiss it better?" he teased.

"No, just hug me." I murmured, burying my head into his chest, not caring how pathetic I sounded. I knew it was just a bruised knee, I'd probably forget about it ten minutes from then but somehow it felt like something more. It felt like ever since Easter, the universe was trying to trip me up… ummmm why was everything so deep and stressful? Why couldn't my emotions just be as straightforward as my textbook (excluding Divination)?

He wrapped his arms around me and held me tight. Scorpius was reliable that way. It made my 'top ten fantastic traits Scorpius had' list.

"Any news from your parents?" he asked, after a long couple of beats.

I shook my head.

"They'll write soon," he said, reassuringly. "They probably just… forgot."

"Forget _ting_ you mean."

"Well, your Granddad Arthur wrote to you." He reminded me. "What the hell is a rubber duck again?"

"A children's bath toy that squeaks, Scorpius," I said. "It's easy to forget you're so pureblood."

"Hey, I'm learning." He said, and there was a pause. "And what does it look like?"

"A yellow duck."

"Why do the muggles need that? Why does anyone need that?"

"I don't know," I grumbled.

"That old man in Godric's Hollow definitely didn't own one of them."

"Why are we talking about this?"

"Because rubber ducks are cool, Rose," he said seriously.

"Cooler than us anyway," I replied, my hands sneaking over to the book.

* * *

There was a hard bang on my shoulder. I hissed. All my books crashed onto the corridor floor.

"Weasley." A horrible but familiar voice followed. I turned, there stood my cousin and enemy Albus Potter. He reeked of sweat and hair potion, the smell of evil. He wearing his quidditch uniform, his ultra-shiny broom in hand.

"Potter, shouldn't you be latched onto Voldemort's grave?" I said darkly, going to pick up my books. I wished Scorpius was there but at the same time, I didn't. The two of our tempers together couldn't equal anything good.

He put a paw on my shoulder.

"Don't touch me," I warned. "Or you'll-"

"Weasley, I don't care!" he said, suddenly hysterical. "Where's your _friend_ Malfoy?"

"I don't know, try the Forbidden Forest."

"Tell me, I know you know. This is an emergency." He proclaimed.

"Emergency?" I raised an eyebrow.

"A quidditch emergency."

"Not an emergency then."

"We have less than forty minutes to fly time tell me where he is now or-"

"Why?"

"I need a bloody keeper that's why!" he snapped. He looked ashamed, not for snapping at me, I guessed, but for needing Scorpius. "No one else will do it!" he added. "Everyone wants to be a chaser for some reason and no one's warmed up- pathetic first years!"

My heart started pounding.

"I'll get him." I found myself saying and just like that no books, no Albus-bashing comments I took off down the corridor at full speed to where Scorpius had left me to go back to the common room after our library date.

Potter cursed after me as I left him in the dust.

Me and my burning lungs smashed into Scorpius. I sent both me and him toppling onto a bench. Maybe he wouldn't be playing today.

He gasped out. "Rosie, if you wanted me that badly-"

"Quidditch. You." I panted out, grabbing the front of his robes. "Dream." The cold air in the dungeon was turning the layer of sweat covering my skin to ice.

"What?" he sat up confused. "Take a breath."

"You're the Slytherin… keeper."

"Yeah," he patted me on the back.

"Seriously." I snapped, sounding angrier than a hungry hippogriff. "Right now. Potter told me."

Scorpius jumped up. I still clung to the front of his robes in case he disappeared and missed his shot. My head was spinning now.

"Merlin, are you sure?"

"YES!"

Scorpius' face quickly crumpled from 'confident wizard' to 'I think the guy you need is in the next corridor.'

Then his problems came out in a list. "I haven't flown in three days, I don't have robes-"

"Just do it," I said breathless, clutching his robes tighter. He had to do this, he had to do it, it felt like it was the only thing that mattered in the world. His fast ticket onto the team, if that was how the idiotic sport worked. "I believe in you!"

"What happened to 'this is a brutal sport that'll only end in unproductive tears'?" He frowned in disbelief.

"Scorpius, get your broom," I released his robes. "Stop thinking about me you can question my motives later."

"You know it's impossible for me to stop thinking about you." He said as he leaned in to kiss me.

"Later!" I pushed him away. "We don't have time!" I shrilled, pushing him in the direction of the Slytherin common room.

"I love you!" he yelled over his shoulder, running towards the common room.

"You too." I beamed, putting a hand on the rough dungeon wall. I felt like I was going to collapse. I threw myself down on the bench, still panting and waited. I ignored the looks a couple of passing Slytherins were throwing me. Yes, the red-faced sweaty ginger girl was waiting for _the_ Scorpius Malfoy.

I thought about owling Scorpius' dad, I didn't think the match would last long enough for the owl to make it to the manor. I dropped the idea, the last thing Scorpius probably wanted to think about was his father.

"Give these to your boy-toy, Weasley." Potter had returned to snarl in my face. I ignored him and as result got a pile of mouldy smelling green robes thrown on me. "Tell him to hurry up."

"We're just friends," I said quietly.

"I have eyes, Weasley." He hissed. "Today is about quidditch, not your 'love triangle.'"

"What in Merlin's bloody name do you think a love triangle is?" I called after him. He disappeared up the corridor again with a Voldemortish swirl of his quidditch robes.

No one would believe him anyway. But maybe- Can you stop with the 'but maybe's for one second, Rose? Focus on the wizard Scorpius, not the forbidden relationship you have with him.

I marched up to the Slytherin portrait-

"Step back, little Ravenclaw." The portrait scowled.

-And continued walking up to its frame with a glare stretched across my face now. I ignored the death glare the portrait was trying to banish me with.

"Can you get, Scorpius?" I asked, high and polite. "Please?"

He didn't say yes or no he just vanished from his frame. I guessed that was a yes. I took a proper look at the robes, holding them up in the limited light of the dungeons. The green was brighter than the Slytherin uniform colour, it had to be at least twenty years old. On the back, it said 'Malfoy' in what was once white letters but now was yellow letters- something a quick charm could fix. Under it was the number ten in white but if you looked closely at the stitching the shadow of a number seven was still there. Seven was the seeker's number, I knew that much. I shivered. I was holding Draco Malfoy's old quidditch uniform. I stretched the fabric out in front of me, it would fit Scorpius all right. There was something eerie about that.

"Potter gave me this," I said when Scorpius appeared in the door with his broom and gear.

He blinked, catching onto the Draco 'Malfoy' uniform a lot faster than I had. I could see it in his face.

"It'll do." He gave me a lopsided smile. "Let's go win the house cup."

"There could be scouts in the crowd." I tugged on his sleeve expecting him to be a lot more excited than this. "You think it's too late to get Abby to change from Gryffindor colours?"

"Stay in Gryffindor colours." He said, with a wobble to his voice.

"You'll be great," I linked his arm. "Don't be nervous."

"I'm not nervous." He said, roughly.

"Be careful though," I said, slowly.

"And Rosie's back again," he said.

"Just don't get yourself injured. I won't think less of you if you let the ball in, which you won't." I walked faster. The school was empty thanks to the match. Everyone was at the quidditch pitch and Abby and Kenny were probably waiting for us.

"Let's talk about something else."

"Let's get excited." I fist pumped the air.

"I'm trying not to be sick, Rose," Scorpius said. He did have a pale glow to him. More like seasickness than excitement. "We really shouldn't have eaten all those Bertie Botts."

I scowled at him. "I can't believe you said that."

"Okay," he admitted, his face scrunching up, frowning at the end of the corridor. "Maybe I am nervous. I'm getting it all out before we get to the pitch… we're going to the pitch…"

"Do you think you'll be able to see me from up there?"

"The red hair makes you easy to spot in crowds."

I waited for the punchline to his comment.

"And your gingerness is the only reason I find you attractive."

I waited again, feeling something else coming. The air around him shifted to a less serious aura.

"There's a chance I'll become a permanent member of the team and captain." He grinned, finally loosening up. "I wonder if this is how Harry Potter felt when he raised his wand to Voldy. I can fecking kill this bitch."

* * *

 **Author note's: Don't worry the next couple of chapters will be more exciting than this. :) Thanks again for the follows, favs and reviews it makes my day. I hope you're enjoying this! The next update will be a lot sooner.**


	97. Chapter 97- Snakes vs Lions (Part I)

**Author's note: This chapter is told from Scorpius' perspective.T**

* * *

The game- _my chance_ \- wasn't how I imagined it. It was a hot day, but I was shaking in the changing room swapping my regular, comfortable, normal robes for a pair of mouldy father-robes. The uniform was rougher than I thought, thin and itchy.

I swotted Rose away trying once again, in vain, to get her out of enemy territory and her wand away from the back of my robes. Who cared if they were yellow? I had to warm up for Merlin's sake.

"One second," Rose said, firmly, from her position on top of the bench. Her wand-free hand gripped onto my shoulder.

"You said one second, ten of those ago," I said, casting another glance at the clock above the lockers. The match was starting in ten minutes.

I opened and closed my hands into fists. Part of me didn't want to step out onto that pitch. The entire school was out there- I could hear them chanting an ancient Weird Sisters' song. I didn't know what to do… I felt like they were sending me out onto the pitch blindfolded. I had seen qudditch in action hundreds of times, practised twice that much and dreamed about it since I was old enough to dream but yet Rose- the anti-quidditch-witch- seemed more excited about it than me.

"Be careful," Rose repeated. "Especially if it rains-"

"It's not going to rain." I scowled, turning to her.

She put a hand on her hip. "There are some black clouds off in the distance, Scorpius."

A loud bang sounded nearby, I didn't flinch. I had been ignoring similar sounds for the last five minutes coming from the 'meeting room' where the team was gathered. A shrill from none other than Potter followed,

"Put your hand down, Addams! YOU SHOULD NOT HAVE A QUESTION THIS CLOSE," squeaky voice crack. "TO THE GAME!" Potter roared. An image of his head exploding came into my mind.

Rose turned me away from her again.

"Potter, please." Yaxley thundered in response. "I'm the captain. Not you." Of course, if it had been anyone else pissing off Yaxley their guts would be hanging from the ceiling by now but Potter got privileges because he was Slytherin's golden boy and Harry Potter's son. Fear powered their loyalty to Potter.

"Finished!" Rose nudged me back around to face her.

I wondered if she got the same treatment… I definitely didn't treat that her way or Abby when she told Rosie to 'cover her' while she slept in Herbology. But Rose wasn't part of a cult like Potter was. I stared into her brown eyes, glittering in the fluorescent light, and just thinking about her made me forget, for half-second, I was about seven minutes away from stepping out onto that pitch.

Rose started talking about history at Hogwarts being made, keeping one eye on the meeting room door. She took my hands in hers and started swinging them slowly. I was wearing my keeper's gloves and the whole kit except the helmet that was sitting on the bench behind her waiting. I couldn't feel the warmth and softness of her hands through the leather.

I thought of my father and not for the first time. What would he say if it was him standing here waiting for his son to do what he did twenty-something years ago? Would I have invited him in the first place if I knew in advance?

I shook my head, I didn't want to think about his cold grey eyes- they were too much like the ones I saw every day in the mirror. That somehow made it worst.

I shifted my thoughts back to my mother, my favourite parent. I knew what she would say if she was standing here instead of Rose, she wouldn't care about the weather. She'd be overconfident about the whole thing and would expect me to win and get a mention or two in the papers. Mother would insist there was still time to get a new pair of robes sent.

I was glad it was Rose standing in front of me.

I brushed the exposed tips of my fingers against her cheek. She didn't stop talking, her smile grew wider. Her face was hot from talking.

"When I win," I said, riding another wave of confidence. "We're going to have to celebrate." I raised one eyebrow seductively.

She playfully pushed me. "Well, you do look handsome in your uniform."

I teased her. "I thought I always looked handsome."

"Well, you look particularly handsome right now."

"Like a professional quidditch player?" I tested.

"Ew. No. Yuck. They all look like muscular pygmy puffs." She stuck out her tongue. "Want a kiss for luck?"

"I want several kisses for luck." I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close. Just then the team in the other room shouted, "SLYTHERIN, SLYTHERIN, SLY-THER-IINNN."

That was the signal. Rose pecked my cheek and ran out of the changing room, the door swung shut behind her just as Potter called,

"Don't tell the first years to relax just yet, Malfoy's here." He glared at me, up and down. "Ready to save the day, Malfoy? Or will I get a first year to do it for you since you didn't even bother coming to the meeting?"

Yaxley pushed past Potter and the other players who were watching me like a lion- a snake- watches a mouse.

I scowled back at him.

Yaxley called. "I don't care about your prissy catfights. Out on the pitch all of you!"

"You heard him, Malfoy," Potter smirked like Yaxley hadn't included him in his instruction.

"Just keep an eye on the snitch, Potter." I snarled. "Wouldn't want to lose another house cup because someone can't make out a snitch five feet in front of them."

Potter went scarlet as I shouldered him out of the way and grabbed my helmet.

"You better…" he trailed off.

I felt aggressive and confident. I felt good.


	98. Chapter 98- Snakes vs Lions (Part II)

"Weasley!"

"Sorry," I took a step back, looked up and oh my Merlin- I had just walked into the one, the only Draco Malfoy. "Mr Malfoy," And his snakehead cane. "I was just-"

"You need to watch where you are going." He sniped, walking on. His polish silver snake head cane glinted in the light.

I watched him strut down the corridor with an obvious limp, his black cloak trailing across the dusty floor.

"So you know about Scorpius… Malfoy?" I cleared my throat. I didn't want to just rub Scorpius' luck in Mr Malfoy's face, no, that was an understatement.

He stopped and turned on the spot. His default aggressive expression quickly changed to one of worry. "Is he hurt? Where is he?"

"No, no it's good news. He's playing as the keeper now." Mr Malfoy didn't respond, he just looked at me like he was expecting more. "Ta-dah!" I waved my hands.

"Must you mock me, Weasley?" he finally said.

I was shocked. "I'm not." My eyes fell to the ground. He didn't remind me much of Scorpius, maybe a touch of Scorpius when he was in a bad mood but other than that… There was something glistening red growing on the leg of his trousers, his bad leg. "You're bleeding," I exclaimed. "Do you-"

"Want you to direct me the nearest bathroom? Yes." He scowled. "The layout has changed since I've been here." He winced as he moved his injured leg.

I panicked. I wanted to make a good impression and do nothing to piss him off… it was too late for that now. I didn't know the layout any better than him so I did what any sensible person would do: walk with a bleeding person and pretend I knew the way. We had to eventually find the bathroom. Leaving him alone would be more of an insult.

He followed, careful not to fall into step with me.

"You are aware that's the boy's changing room, Weasley?" he asked after five seconds of silence and about a hundred and one questions bubbling in my mind.

"Yes, Mr Malfoy, I am aware." I nodded. I smoothened out my cloak. "I was helping Scorpius get ready for the game." That sounded wrong out loud, I quickly changed the subject. "Can I ask what you're doing here?"

"I doubt that's any of your business." Mr Malfoy said, the thud of his cane putting emphasis on each of his words.

"Your son will be happy to see you though." I forced myself to smile.

"Are you happy to see me, Weasley?" he peered at me.

"I don't know you," I said, bluntly.

"But you know my son awfully well." He was sneering now. "Or you think so."

"Yeah," I smiled wider, feeling as fake as a stuffed animal. "I know his favourite team is the Chudley Canons, he chews the top of his quill when he's thinking, his facial expressions usually mimic his thoughts when he's not concentrating, his favourite duelling spell is the full body-bind curse because he thinks nothing else is more reliable, he likes sweets as much as I do, can pull off different voices, hide from people and eavesdrop better than anyone because he had to entertain himself growing up as an only child in the-"

"Enough!" he growled. "You're ability to memorises things is on par with your mother's. The brightest muggle-born of the century."

I raised an eyebrow. "I'm not a fan of being compared to my mom. I only know these things because I've been Scorpius' friend for a long time."

"He said you're something else." Mr Malfoy couldn't help himself.

"We were friends for a long time before that." I crossed my arms. "And as long as we're telling the truth. I don't know where the bathroom is." I threw my hands in the air in frustration. "I just want you to like me…" he gave me an odd look. "I know how stupid that sounds, I'm not going to connect with my boyfriend's father by showing him to the bathroom."

Mr Malfoy came to a halt behind me. He pulled out his wand and, to my surprise, didn't point it at me. He pointed it at his injured leg. He flicked it sharply. Non-verbal magic. My eyes went wide.

"I had enough of this. Let's return to the game."

I couldn't help myself, bouncing on the balls of my feet like a five year old I said, "That was that was a healing _and_ cleaning charm, right?"

He blinked. "Yes."

"That's really hard to do non-verbally."

"I've had plenty of time to practice." He sighed, walking on again.

"Years," I raised my eyebrows falling into step with him. "Scorpius-" I paused it felt weird talking about him with an adult. "Scorpius," I continued, my mouth dry. "Is good at charms too. He can make the most beautiful bouquets of flowers. Better than the examples in the textbook. His lavenders and bluebells glow."

"Weasley, why of all the boys in the school have you taken a liking to my son?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I didn't intend to lo-like him but I do."

"Does Ronald Weasley know?"

"No," I said quietly. "But his or anyone else's opinion isn't going to keep me away from Scorpius. At least you're ahead of my dad now that's something to brag about."

He might've smiled but that could've been my imagination.

"Sit with me, Weasley. I think you might be miles ahead of your parents."

"My friends are waiting and-" I don't want to scare the daylight out of Scorpius. "My family might be watching-"

"Your father and uncle are away on an Auror venture. There's no harm in it." Like Death from the Tales of Beedle the Bard giving out candy.

I frowned. "How do you know that?"

"I'm well connected." He stated like it was no big deal and that's how I ended up sitting next to Draco Malfoy in the back row of the parent/teachers sitting area. Mr Malfoy was smarter than I thought. He sat me between him and another parent. From it distance, it could look like I accidentally sat next to Malfoy.

No one was on the pitch yet except Monsieur Wood who was waltzing around picking at the grass. If Abby and Kenny were with me we would've laughed at it but now I could feel their eyes on me somewhere in the other stands. My heart was thumping, I couldn't decide whether I was excited or nervous for Scorpius.

Draco Malfoy seemed to like silence. I didn't and it was driving me mental. I could ask him anything, a response not guaranteed, but still, he was _the_ Draco Malfoy- _the_ tale of caution.

"If you could go back to your Hogwarts days would you?" I asked watching the Slytherin entrance to the field. The crowd was now singing a decades-old favourite 'Weasley is our King'.

He shook his head. I expected that to be a final answer but a couple of seconds later he continued. "That would be like asking someone to become someone else. Remember this, Rose, I am very different from the person I was back then. Be it for better or for worse."

There was more silence. "I think he's wearing your uniform. It was old looking and had the number seven on it."

He nodded and that was final.

"You're… nicer than I thought you'd be." I cocked my head at him half-expecting a snap in response. "But you're not like Scorpius at all."

"Scorpius is like the way his grandmother, my mother, used to be in private." He said still clutching his cane. "Funny with a big heart, what a Gryffindor." He chuckled like at an old joke.

I nodded keeping my jaw shut. My memory of Narcissa Malfoy now, not really there, wrinkled and covered in jewels made me shiver. All she wanted was to be read to and listened to.

"And his mother." He added. "When she was younger and at Hogwarts. I…" he looked me in the eye searching for something then he took a deep breath. "I met her when I came back to Hogwarts to finish my final year so she was then in the year below. We met on the Hogwarts Express. She was comparing the value of chocolate frogs and liquorice wands, standing over the sweets trolley. I was walking up and down the corridor, I didn't want to sit down. She grabbed me by the chin the second or third time I brushed past her. She told me if I don't stop frowning I would get permanent lines."

My mouth was hanging open. "That is so romantic."

"Really?" Mr Malfoy looked confused.

"If that was a book I would definitely reread it."

He nodded, suddenly looking uncomfortable. I couldn't blame him. "And she is the wonderful witch who sent me here to get some quality time with my son." He raised an eyebrow at me.

Red bra, red bra. I blinked my embarrassing thoughts away.

"What happened to your leg?" I asked.

"A potions accident." He said. "I work best when I'm stressed." He pointedly looked at me.

"Sorry," I said, glumly. "Do you like me?" I asked hopefully. Someone had to be hopeful.

"No."

I took that as a 'maybe.' Monsieur took his position at the centre of the field, the quidditch chest of balls at his feet. In one hand he held a highly polished broom and in the other a highly polished whistle. The sun was starting to break through the grey clouds. I pulled nervously at my scarf. I looked down at the worn wool and I wished I could turn it back to Slytherin colours.

The Gryffindors were the first to appear, in their typical fashion, over the heads of the supporters, whooping and high fiving. I could see James in his seeker robes flying high above the rest. Fred had decided to quit the team to fully concentrate on 'personal activities.' I had a feeling his activities involved fireworks and detention.

 _"Ladies and Gentlemen, muggles, squids, witches and wizards, it's is time for the final match of the year- GRYFFINDOR V SLYTHERIN- there will be blood spilt and snakes knotted. First out we have Gryffindor- is that a firework? I believe that is a dancing lion- wave, Gryffindor mascot, wave-"_

"It was much simpler in my day." Mr Malfoy couldn't help but complain to me. "You got on the pitch and you played, none of this flashy magic."

The announcer started calling out the names and numbers of the players. I could feel the girls fainting around me.

I snorted. "Well, I'll take flashy magic over watching people hitting each other with bats any day of the week."

 _"And here comes Slytherin house late as usual!"_

My heart pounded. I stood up to get a better look at the Slytherins flying a few feet off the ground across the pitch. They weren't as organised as the Gryffindor team, Potter 'the self-appointed captain' shot out faster than the rest at the head of the clump they formed.

The cheers turned less enthusiastic, a couple of Gryffindors started booing. The Slytherin supporters were less than half the size of the Gryffindor supporters, the bigger house with a winning streak.

 _"Yaxley, MacNair, Malfoy-"_

I started clapping wildly at the sound of his name. He was all that mattered, the rest I didn't care about. I wasn't sure if I wanted Scorpius to see me with his dad or not. Would that equal a bang of unstoppable motivation or would that just distract him? I could picture him clearly grabbing the beaters bat and swinging it, sending the bludger out of the stadium. I winced at the thought but kept clapping.

He was too busy trying to look bigger and older than he actually was on his broom to look in my direction. His blonde hair was covered by his helmet but I recognised his mannerisms, sitting straight up, watching everything and his hands tight around the polished neck of his broom ready for action. That and the white 'Malfoy' on the back of his robes, thanks to me.

For once, I found myself excited, nervous and actually caring about the outcome of this stupid sport. My thoughts were far away from study, that could wait until later, I forgot about the exams inching closer by the second. Love does make you… forgetful in my case. The schedule would have to be reshuffled. I shivered.

Mr Malfoy finally started clapping it was much softer than I had. I glanced at his pointed pale face out of the corner of my eye. He was smiling- actually smiling- his eyes brightening and his eyebrows raising the process. Maybe fatherly love makes you forget too.

* * *

"What's going on?" I asked Mr Malfoy for about the thousandth time. He was annoyed with me and I didn't care. I usually had Scorpius beside me explaining what was going on every time the crowd cheered without me even asking. Now all I had was the announcer and his unnecessary side notes.

 _"Potter- the better lionish Potter- is he going out with A) Matilda Greene B) Ally Smith or C) Emer O'Reilly?"_

The crowd started shouting letters. I rolled my eyes. It was James so obviously the answer was all of the above.

"He's great!" I called to Mr Malfoy over the shouting.

Mr Malfoy nodded. "He let five quaffles in."

I scowled. "And just- MALFOY! COME ON, SCORPIUS!" I started jumping as the pack of chasers charged towards Scorpius guarding the hoops. The lead chaser stretched back his arm ready to throw.

Mr Malfoy winced at my scream, his hearing would be gone by the time the match ended.

* * *

 **Author's Note: We are approaching chapter 100... *drum roll* this Christmas my present to you is 40,000ish words of something, but of what? More info to follow especially around chapter 100. (And this something is already written so it will not take four years to get it online). This is my way of expressing how happy I am being here with you in the fanfic community and how much I really appreciate the support. I can't believe people are still reading. Thank you!**


	99. Chapter 99- Snakes vs Lions (Part III)

**Author's Note: This chapter told from both Rose and Scorpius' perspectives.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Scorpius' perspective.**

* * *

I gripped the handle of my broom concentrating all my brain power on the quaffle. And not the five or six quaffles that went through the hoops thanks to Smith's bewitched throwing arm. The chasers were speeding towards me- Yaxley aimed a kick at Smith's head missing by an inch. My insides squirmed.

'Don't think too deeply,' I thought over and over again. Rose's voice entered my mind, 'There's no such thing as overthinking.' She was so wrong.

I bared my teeth. Everything seemed to slow down. The entire school was watching me. My muscles felt stiff and tense, they were covered with a layer of cold sweat. I squinted, the sun was starting to get in my eyes.

Smith swung his arm back and released. The quaffle sailed towards the hoops. I moved quickly, my arm bending ready to block it. The sound of the crowd below was making my eardrums pound. I twisted my body and my broom together and flew forward to meet the quaffle. It hit my arm protection with a bang that rattled through my bones but gave me a rush of excitement. I had done it.

"Enough time to warm up," I muttered to myself, flying back into position in front of the centre ring.

The Gryffindors let out a chorus of boos. My eyes avoided them. I didn't want to see anyone I knew, even if it was Rosie, I needed to focus on who and what was in the air and at what speed they were coming towards me. All the quidditch books I had read over the years were flooding back to me. I opened and reclasped my hands on the neck of my broom trying to relax and become one with the air.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Rose's perspective.**

* * *

"Rose, I can climb down myself." Mr Malfoy said, coolly. I dropped my hand, his snakehead cane came down on the last wooden step with a thud. But there was a glint of excitement in his eyes and maybe even a hint of a smile on his thin lips.

"Scorpius won." I grinned, trying to get a bigger expression on Mr Malfoy's face.

"Gryffindor won." He corrected. The shouts from the Gryffindors had been going on for a solid five minutes by now.

"But if we forget about the seekers." I beamed. "See I know that much. Based on the number of quaffles he stopped he won. You're proud of him, Mr Malfoy, admit it. I know it would make Scorpius' month."

"He knows that."

"He doesn't," I protested. "Scorpius isn't going to look at the tiny details of your actions. It's all or nothing for him."

Mr Malfoy grunted in response. I tugged self-consciously at my scarf.

"Oh look," Mr Malfoy said, loudly. "It's the boy who lived and his ginger sidekick."

I almost jumped out of my skin. I scanned the crowd forming outside the stadium hoping it was just a nervous tick from Draco Malfoy or a terrible joke. But no, there was Dad and Uncle Harry. Their backs were to us and they were talking to Fred and Lily.

"Right," I said, sickeningly polite. "My dad and my uncle. I suppose I'll have to abandon you, the wannabe spoilt death eater."

His eyes flashed dangerously at me. I held my glare... for Scorpius' sake at least.

Then, to my complete and utter surprise, his face snapped back into neutral. "Fair enough, Weasley." He said and started limping in the opposite direction towards Slytherin territory.

I watched him for a second, the wind ruffling his cloak. Was he angry at me? Or just shocked? I didn't care I couldn't laugh along with him and pretend. I felt a sliver of sympathy for him. Mr Malfoy could be a good person if he let himself be.

I walked towards Dad and uncle Harry, thinking maybe the war affected Mr Malfoy like it still does to this day affect my mum and dad. Mum buried herself so deep in work she can't feel anything, Dad's moods could change lightning fast from wanting to do everything and beaming to being angry and doing nothing. They both had nightmares. And they both needed another to keep afloat.

Then I thought of the letter(s) I had been waiting for- maybe I should've stayed with Mr Malfoy but it was too late Dad's arms were already around me, squeezing the life out of me.

"Rosie!" he finally released me, straightening up to his actual height.

"You haven't written to me," I stated.

"Hello to you too." He put a hand on my shoulder. That hand went to the back of his neck when I didn't reply. "Don't look at me like that, Rosie, like you're five again."

I huffed. "I've been waiting for a letter from you and Mum. I've been writing to you like crazy even ask Scor- Abby." I coughed, pressing my lips to the sleeve of my cloak. "And Kenny. Sorry, Dad, the air is… dusty out here."

Dad raised an eyebrow at me. Uncle Harry smiled at me while Fred and Lily laughed at something he said.

"Hiya, uncle Harry." I grinned back. "How's Mum?" I asked Dad.

Dad shrugged. "Busy. Too busy if you ask me, but you know your mother, getting grey hairs as we speak. I'm busy as well, I kept putting off writing until... here we are. I thought a visit in person would be better."

"After an Auror raid, of course, anything to report?" I asked, surprised that Dad hadn't said anything about it yet. He could always find something funny or to complain about when he tagged along with Uncle Harry on missions.

Dad's eyebrows flew to his hairline in a red fuzz.

"How did you know that?"

I took a step back, cursing in my mind. Draco Malfoy was the answer to that. I was so slow today, I should've stayed with the grumpy man with the cane.

Albus- no, a couple of years too late on that one. Lily? She's right there. Scorpius' seering powers- not helpful, brain. Throw my brother under the night bus?

I laughed. "I heard it earlier from one of the cousins. I forget who."

Dad was suspicious I could feel it in the air around him but Potter, the unlikely hero saved the day-

"Malfoy! Oi, Malfoy!" we both turned in sync to see Albus Potter foaming at the mouth and charging towards Scorpius. Scorpius was discreetly watching me a couple of feet away hidden in a crowd of jostling Slytherins.

Scorpius didn't flinch. He pretended he didn't hear Potter.

"Finally something interesting." Dad rubbed his hands together, completely forgetting about the last five seconds.

I automatically looked at Uncle Harry. He had gone pale and was already moving towards Potter.

"You blocked me in the hoops!" Potter snarled, now face to face with Malfoy or trying to be. Potter came up to Malfoy's shoulder on his tiptoes. "You're the reason we lost the game!" Potter thundered loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Do your job properly, Potter, then. Don't go waltzing around the pitch like your training for the ballet and you'll have nothing to complain about." Malfoy hissed.

"The mudblood's got you wrapped around her finger!" Potter jabbed a finger into Scorpius' chest. "Take your infectious disease somewhere else-"

" _You_ were the one who made me keeper-"

"LAST RESORT!"

"I am warning you, Potter," Scorpius said, deadly calm, it made the hairs rise on the back of my neck. "Go back to your death eaters and leave me alone. I want nothing to do with you."

Most of the crowd had fallen silent watching the 'fight' that was taking place. I started chewing on my bottom lip waiting for Potter's reply. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Abby dragging Kenny towards the front of the crowd, both of them in glittery Gryffindor tops.

"Malfoy, can you please for the sake of everyone in this castle, throw yourself down the stairs-"

The next thing happened so quickly Dad gasped beside me so high for a second I thought Mum had joined us. Mr Malfoy, moving like a black blur, grabbed Potter by the ear. Potter yelped. Scorpius stepped backwards with a bewildered expression on his face.

Mr Malfoy snarled. "Don't you dare speak to my son like that, Potter."

Before anyone could separate the two, Mr Malfoy let go of Potter's ear and turned away from him. Potter's mouth was wide open in shock. He stumbled over his own two feet and into the mud, quickly scrambling up and running away. Mr Malfoy grabbed Scorpius' arm and led him away shouting over his shoulder.

"The show is over!"

"That's out of line!" Dad roared.

I kept my eyes on the two blonde heads. "Dad, Potter just told Malfoy to throw himself down the stairs-"

"Albus! You're cousin Albus, Rose!" Dad grabbed my shoulders and shook his head. "I don't who the bloody hell you're hanging out with or what the hell you're doing- you're up to something I can feel it!"

"I'm not." I lied. It didn't feel like a lie, everything felt so ordinary now. Lily was watching me over Dad's shoulder her mouth open and her arms crossed. She was going to let some sassy comment lose.

Uncle Harry returned, his cheeks flushed with colour now. "Do you think we should tell a teacher?"

Dad let go of me. "I know that if Malfoy grabbed my Rosie by the ear-"

"Albus really did provoke him though…" Uncle Harry trailed off.

Dad winced. "Little Malfoy did call him a death eater. What would you say if someone called you a death eater?"

No, he didn't he said, 'go back to your death eaters.' But I bit my tongue. I really wanted to say something, but talking honestly now would only result in another look from Dad.

"I'm going over to Abby and Kenny," I said instead. Even though I had lost track of where they were. I scanned the crowd there was no hint of blonde, Kenny's dark hair, Abby's mousy brown or glitter.

"No, you will not," Dad said firmly. "We need to talk." Dad planted a hand on my shoulder and I was stuck.

Several minutes of heated debate between dad and Uncle Harry later and I was back up in the stands sitting down at the back where I had a sat with Mr Malfoy. I put my head in my hands. I was desperate to get to Scorpius, he was probably gone by now nearly everyone had left the pitch.

"Is there anything you want to tell me?"

"No," I replied automatically.

Dad seemed surprised. Then we sat in silence. His one probably 'foolproof' plan didn't work. Mum was better at interrogation than him. He was excellent at Wizard's Chess but words and feelings didn't matter when it came to chess pieces.

"Well, you can talk to me." He patted me on the back, awkwardly. "You just seem… different. Very closed off, like your hiding something even Grandad noticed. Grandad." He repeated.

"The exams are my life right now, Dad." I settled for. "Summer will be different." I shrugged. At the rate Scorpius was going next month might be surreal.

"I don't think it's that." Dad frowned. "I've been around your mum and all her intense study schedules all through Hogwarts, it's different."

"There was a long drawn out silence. I sat up and wrapped my cloak tighter around me, annoyed.

"You need to stop being so sympathetic to people like Malfoy."

I blinked. "I'm not."

"Yes, you are. You need to stop trying to understand them. They don't have reasons behind what they do, nothing to justify it. Some people are just born rotten."

"Okay." I nodded, doing my best to tune him out. "I'm tired."

"Early night then, Rosie." He said. "Come on, I'll walk with you back up to the castle."


	100. Chapter 100- Trust?

**Author's note: This chapter is told from Scorpius' perspective.**

* * *

"Spit it out, Scorpius," Father said, after one lap of the Black Lake.

He touched my shoulder. Was that Father-subtlety for a hug?

I didn't want one.

I shook him off.

"Fine," he growled. "You played well," he said, for the fifth time. "I am proud of you." He looked me directly in the eye. The summer sun gave his grey eyes a glint.

I don't care, I replied, mentally. I focused on Father's limp and how his black cloak trailed behind him. Would it have killed him to wear a blue or a bright green? Father ever changed for anyone, not even fashion.

"You've given my robes a new life," he said. "I remembered when I was your age, the most 'accomplished' I ever was on the quidditch pitch was when I dressed up as a dementor to torment Potter. I sat on Marcus Flint's shoulders and got a Patronus charm into the face. Of course, Potter could cast one."

"Mother sent you, didn't she?" I chewed the inside of my cheek. I had heard that story before from Mother, not from Father, he didn't talk much about Hogwarts.

Father sighed. "I'm here now that's what matters. I stopped you being assaulted by filth- don't give me that look. If your mother was here she would've hexed anyone who would insult or dare lay a hand on her precious son. Scorpius, I had to act whether you liked it or not." he said, coldly.

"I can protect myself," I matched his tone.

Father didn't reply to that, instead, he said, sourly.

"Your mother and I are still a mockery in the pureblood community. You know once the Malfoy name was considered too good for a Greengrass but now…" he trailed off. "Maybe even a half-blood-"

"Or a Weasley," I finished, holding my breath, my heart sped up. I waited for the snap but it didn't come.

"Or a Weasley," he repeated, considering the words. "Apparently you're now, to quote Gregory Goyle, a muggle-lover."

I could feel the tips of my ears grow pink. Old habits die hard. "What's not to like?"

"Watch the tone, son," he said, sharply. "Your ginger girlfriend was hard enough to talk to about current issues. Though I must admit, it was nice to talk about draughts with someone who understands their complex nature."

"You were talking to Rose?"

"She's making it her mission to get me on her side," Father said, his tone not giving away anything.

I felt my lips twitch, that was Rosie alright.

"Maybe your mother was right, she usually is, we'll worry about the rest later. You're young, I just don't want you making mistakes that will haunt you for the rest of your life."

"Father, I know I'm not making a mistake," I said. "I was angry all the time with the Slytherins but with the Ravenclaws… I'm just happy. They don't want anything from me or expect me to do anything for them. Rose isn't using me."

Father nodded in response, gripping his cane tighter.

"Why are you being so… nice?" I had to ask.

Maybe getting 'essence of death' spilt on his leg transformed him. Back to the before-I-went-to-Hogwarts-Father. The one that would bring me into his study and try to teach me simple potions. He'd tell me to stir the caldron or organise the ingredients in order of use. He spoke to me gently even one time when I spilt a bottle of very expensive and slimy beetle-slugs across his desk. He didn't even yell, he just pulled a face, patted me on the back and told me, 'at least you won't make that mistake when it really matters.'

"That Weasley girl isn't her parents and she has endless amounts of nice things to say about you. So 'what's not to like.'"

I beamed. "Her moods are quite infectious."

"Just stick with the Slytherins, Scorpius, and you'll be alright."

I nodded. At least I had that glimmer of hope.

Father suddenly frowned. "Though I think your mother had far too much hope. I dare say she wouldn't be able to sit in a room with your friends for more than ten minutes. I have a higher tolerance for annoying than she has."

I sighed. A small glimmer of hope. "Rose is just eager," I said, and suddenly felt better. I had defended my own girlfriend to my father in a normal conversation. Maybe I was a better person than I was at the start of the year.

Father stopped walking. He narrowed his eyes at a figure strutting towards us. Professor Crepsley, head of Slytherin house, my defence teacher and all around a-hole.

"Draco Malfoy," Crepsley gave a lopsided smile to my father. He held out his hand and shook my fathers. For a blissful minute, I thought I was invisible. "How is Astoria?"

"Quite good," Father replied. "You're timing is wonderful. I am also here to inquire about Scorpius' classes. His grades are, as you know, of utmost importance to me."

I fought back a scowl. I wondered if my father was emotionally blind or deaf?

"Problems with boggarts..."

I flushed red.

"But something yourself and Astoria have pulled through. Study's required and perhaps a stronger stomach. I imagine Scorpius has told you all about it."

Father shot me the strangest look. "Yes, he has." Father lied.

"That is not why I was required to rush over here." Crepsley dropped his friendly smile. "As requested from the headmistress you must leave the grounds immediately. Complaints have been launched."

"I wonder by who," Father said, sarcastically. "I'll leave because I respect you but only after I say goodbye to my son."

"Of course, thank you." Crepsley nodded. He turned on his heel and headed back towards the castle.

Father's hand was suddenly gripping my shoulder. "Boggart?"

I scowled. "Nothing you have to worry-"

"Why didn't you tell me?" he suddenly sounded angry. "Scorpius, if something's wrong you must tell me immediately."

I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. "We're not doing boggarts anymore."

"Scorpius, I don't care." His eyes were wide. "One could be on your exam and you will be revisiting them for the NEWTs."

I bit the inside of my mouth hard.

"I'm going to assume the Pollycolly missing from my stores wasn't taken by your mother."

"Father, I'm fine." I almost hissed.

He gripped both my shoulders in response. "Scorpius, tell me now. I promise you'll feel better if you tell me what has happened."

"No, I won't."

Father sighed. "Listen to me. I understand. I couldn't go near a boggart for a long time after what happened, happened. And your mother… she still calls me to deal with boggarts."

My eyebrows rose. "I thought nothing happened to Mother during the war."

"Never ask me or your mother what happened to her. You'll never need to know and that is a privilege." He looked me sternly in the eye, unflinching. "Don't assume you know everything," he said. It was more of a warning than a gentle lesson.

I nodded. I stared at the grass waiting for him to leave me alone. I wasn't going to tell. Father would eventually give up, he always did. The vials stuffed under my mattress didn't matter, they were empty now and didn't exist.

Father's breath caught. "You're probably running low." He hesitated before saying. "I'll send you more." he dropped his hand. "Write to me when you are ready to tell me."

I'll never be ready to tell you.

"My mind's open." I stepped back.

A flicker of hurt crossed Father's face, or maybe that was just my imagination making him mundane.

"I know what's best for you, Scorpius Malfoy." he scowled at me. "Don't you dare doubt me, as your father, for a second. Speaking to me like that won't win you points."

"Sorry, Father," I replied, automatically.

"Good," he said, his tone still pinched. "I shall see you in a couple of weeks then."

We stood, not so awkwardly, together. My father wasn't about to hug me or say I love you and that was perfect. There would be something very off if he broke his stiff act.

"Summer," I replied, mentally wishing Hogwarts was a year-round school. In a couple of weeks, I would be sitting in a slightly warmer Malfoy Manor watching the wallpaper curl for three months. Grandmother and Dinky could only fill so many hours of the day. And I knew for a fact, Father wasn't going to let me out of his sight, home alone or out alone this summer. He was still angry about the Rose incident. He didn't say anything about it now, it radiated off him and made everyone within twelve feet uncomfortable.

"I'll walk with you," I said, my voice came out as uncertain. Would he actually send me those vials of Pollycolly or would he 'forget'?

Father nodded, setting off slower than usual. We walked in silence until the gates of Hogwarts came into sight.

"The last time I was here… I was nineteen." Father murmured, more to himself than me.

"Thanks for coming, Father." I rubbed the back of my neck.

"It has been an enlightening trip. I see something's stay exactly the same."

I winced.

He frowned. "You're causing a lot of stress. We have three months to talk about that."

"Yes, Father." I fought back a sigh. I just wanted to get on with this painful encounter.

The gate creaked open as Father approached. He turned to me through the shut gates.

"Expect the package by my owl before tonight." He said. There was a soft snap and he was gone, leaving me staring at the spot where he had stood. I unclipped my quidditch cloak, it was suddenly too hot. I threw the cloak over my arm, folding it so the 'Malfoy' name didn't stare up at me.

I wasn't some native Gryffindor.

* * *

 **Author's note: Oh my God, chapter 100. Thank you, readers! Your support has made this happen! In honour of chapter 100 details about the ISLYBID related (coming soon) story shall be spilt: Draco/Astoria, romance, set at Hogwarts during Draco's seventh year. As always not Cursed Child related (I will continue to ignore that play's existence).**

 **Thank you again! Let's hope we see chapter 200...**


End file.
